


The Number 3

by Littlemiss23rd



Series: The Number 3 Universe [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 198,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemiss23rd/pseuds/Littlemiss23rd
Summary: High school! The ruffs and puffs have spent years now growing up together and things have reached breaking point. Awkward mistakes that need mending, tensions that can be easily fixed, and let's not forget feelings that have been ignored. It's time for change and there's no better time than the present. Especially with all these weird monsters popping up. In the middle of the city?
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchelson/Princess Morbucks
Series: The Number 3 Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749442
Comments: 135
Kudos: 335





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a long time since I last found myself deep enough in a fandom to even consider writing a fic (talking like middle school here...I'm a master's student now) but here I am! This is a fandom I never even really thought about but for some reason can't find my way out of now that I'm here. Like, this fandom is more addicting than any other fandom I've come across (and I say that while also being a Miraculous Ladybug fan). There's so much that you can do and so many good stories. Hopefully I'm adding to that!
> 
> That said, I know I have a lot too learn and I'm in no way, shape, or form a talented writer! I'm always open to constructive criticism but if you only have nasty things to say, just don't bother reading the story. I don't have the energy or patience for meanness for meanness's sake. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story though!
> 
> Only going to say this once, I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this fic and would just, you know, make it a show. Hope you all enjoy!

There was a moment of silence as the four people around the table regarded each other. The elderly man at the head of the table heaved a sigh, the wrinkles on his face seeming to sink further into his face. This seemed to trigger the man to his left to begin. Again.

"Mayor Bellum, surely you see what my concerns are, why we're even here to begin with," the man trailed off, at once seeming both confrontational with his tone and reasonable with his words. The beautiful, and voluptuous, woman in red across the table from him glared.

"And surely you see how ridiculous you're being? They're children!" While staying as composed as possible, the mayor of Townsville was beginning to seriously consider what the consequences of attacking the man across from her would be. She was pretty sure she could get away with it if she wanted to at this point.

"Children? They're about as far from that as possible! They were created to destroy! Quite literally, they're weapons. We can't continue to let them do as they like!"

The remaining man in the room rubbed his head before speaking. "The mayor isn't suggesting that," he said.

"I understand full well how dangerous they are but they are still children, and young ones at that! While they may look to be about ten, they’ve only been alive for about five years now. We can’t judge them by adult standards!” Mayor Bellum said. The man across from her gave her an almost scolding like look.

"Age has little to do with this. One of them alone is capable of destroying the entire city. We've all seen what they’re capable of over and over again. I stand firm on my original position. They should be placed in jail, right alongside their creator. For good." The first man said.

The man at the head of the table looked towards the heavens for a second before sending a knowing look to the women at his right. Her hands were tightly clenched in fists in her lap, the only outward sign of tension she allowed to be shown. Her face was set in a stern glare and yet her lips weren't pursed or pulled into a tight line. She showed a rigid and regal strength and the man at the head of the table knew she would not budge, not even an inch, on this matter.

He next looked to the man on his left. Connor Jones was an up and coming hot shot lawyer that was really looking to make a name for himself quickly. He was doing a decent job of it too...whether that was a good thing or not was still to be determined though. The only reason he was here arguing, supposedly, the people's side of this was to get his name out there. All said and done, if there was one thing that could really be said about the man it would be that he was stubborn. He'd not budged the entire time on his position, even to the point of repeating himself occasionally, and it was starting to really wear on everyone else in the room.

The last man in the room was chosen by the mayor herself to support her legally in this case. He hadn't had much of a chance to really do or say anything yet though. The man and women to his immediate left and right had quickly started a verbal war that neither seemed willing to loose.

"Their creator is the reason why they shouldn't be put there. You can't judge a person based solely on where they start in life. Our births, or in this case creation, doesn't and shouldn’t define us. People should be given a chance to prove themselves before judgement is passed and they're too young for anyone to say they've been given any sort of a chance! Even more so when you consider who has mostly, although poorly, been raising them these past 5 years. I'm not saying we should forget everything that they've done but they deserve the chance to make up for it!" Mayor Bellum's voice gained in strength as she all but lectured the man in front of her. He simply scoffed at her.

"We are, quite literally, what we're born. Genetics determines everything from our habits to our disposition. Those three aren't normal. They never will be! As such, we shouldn't give them a chance to do anything worse than what they've already done."

The mayor, who had already been sitting rather straight, seemed to straighten further as the man spoke. The other two people in the room could almost see the iron rod that now seemed to be the red head’s spine. This had obviously been the wrong thing to say.

"By that logic I should be in cell alongside them too. Is that what you mean?" The man across from her pale slightly at her words. "When I was just 16 my mother kicked me to the street, not that she'd been there much to begin with anyways what with the constant stream of men and drugs. And my father? Your guess would be as good as mine there. I did a lot of stupid things after that and found myself sitting in a police station. As luck would have it though, the previous mayor, Mayor Mayor, was there reporting a theft and he happened to see me there. His wife had recently found she was sterile and one thing led to another. Next thing I knew I was in the nicest car I'd ever seen on my way to the place I would then call home for the next 5 years. I have done everything I could to repay the kindness shown to me that day. It's what has led me to where I stand now. If no one had given me that chance, if I had been just brushed off because my mother was a druggie and a hooker, I wouldn't be here right now. Everything that I have done in my life wouldn’t have happened. Now, not to seem to confident but I think I've done a rather good job of it so far. The people elected me for a second term and the city’s overall state has continued to improve. So tell me, do you really believe that people shouldn't been given a chance? Can you look me in the eye and truly say that?"

The man across from her had paled considerably through her speech and for a few seconds after seemed unable to move. In the span of a second though that changed as the man's face quickly went from paper white to a bright angry red. He opened his mouth and the man at the head of the table couldn't help but heave another sigh. Then the shouting began.

While all this was occurring, just outside the door of this tiny room sat three boys, each one strikingly different from the next. The one with raven black hair reached out and tugged on the sleeve of the red head, a red hat turned backwards with bangs peeking through the front and a ponytail at the back, who had been staring intently at the door, listening to every word.

"Hey, bro. Let's split. I'm so boooored," the ravenette whined. The red head's eyes took on a slight glowing intensity to them as he turned to the other boy. Before he could say or do anything though, the third boy spoke.

"Yeah. I'm hungry. Why're we even here anyways?" The red head turned to find the blond staring at him. The red head heaved a sigh, a puff of smoke escaping as he did so.

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" He all but growled at them. "You nimrods might not have enough brain cells between the two of you to get what's happening but this is fucking important so we stay till they say otherwise."

Both the other boys shrunk back slightly at the tone but didn't say anything back. As the red head turned back to face the door. All three boys heard a bang come from behind it.

Back in the room, Judge Harrows had had enough. He banged his fist against the table to get the attention of the rather enraged, and loud, members of the room. They fell silent, facing him.

"I've had about enough of this back and forth. I agreed to oversee this discussion and make the final decision because I love this city and I only want what's best for it. Now both of you sit down. I've made up my mind."

Both the mayor and the lawyer sat at this. The last party of the room, who had remained sitting, slouched, trying to avoid getting caught in the cross hairs, sat up straight again.

"Both of you make valid points. I can't really ignore any of them and they don't negate each other, not entirely at least," the judge paused at this, rubbing his forehead. "I agree that we can’t just throw the boys into a cell next to Mojo. We also can’t leave them to their own device. Unlike previous times, Him is apparently on a sabbatical, to maybe only god knows where, and Mojo isn't predicted to break out of this jail anytime in the next five years. The boys need someone to look after them, true, but it also can't be just anyone. I would ask the professor but he's been busy working on projects and the relationship between the girls and the boys is too strenuous for them to be spending potential hours together, without any real supervision. Just the thought of Butch and Buttercup being left alone in a room together for an hour terrifies me. The damage they would cause...but that's beside the point. We also can’t just throw them into the system and hope that a good Samaritan will step up to the task. Most people aren't capable of raising a super either, let alone three supers who have been, so far in life, raised incorrectly."

The judge leaned forward, elbows on the table and fingers laced together covering his mouth. He paused here for a moment, looking back and forth between both the mayor and the lawyer in front of her.

"Now I'm done with all this arguing. The boys will not be put up for adoption. For all intents and purposes, they will be the property of the city until they turn 18. At the age of 18 the boys will be put under review again and a final decision regarding their future will be made at that point. In the meantime, the city will have to search for a suitable and capable guardian for the boys. They will also be watched by the only three people in this city truly capable of stopping them should they get out of hand. I'll meet with the Powerpuff Girls later today to discuss this with them as well. They will be allowed to stop by and observe the boys whenever they feel necessary. For the first five years, it'll be mandatory for them to stop by at least once a month. If the boys show promise, then we can talk about either extending out that time or leaving it to their discretion. If the girls feel, at any time, that the boys are becoming a serious threat that can only be handled by either locking them up or worse, then they will present their case to me and a panel of two other judges who we will decide upon later. If we judge, with a unanimous vote, that the girls are correct then the boys will be dealt with accordingly. Does this sound far to all?"

Mayor Bellum's hands finally relaxed in her lap, the first time since they had done so since she first sat down in this room. Connor Jones however, was grinding his teeth so hard that the judge could hear the strain he was putting on his teeth from where he sat.

"Who..." Mr. Jones stopped for a second after hearing the obvious anger in his voice. He cleared his throat before trying again. "Who, in this city, is really capable of handling these boys if not the professor? Is there anyone else?"

The judge's eyes furrowed together a bit at this. It was his main concern with the whole thing. Mayor Bellum however, was not about to let this stop her.

"I'll do it," she said. All heads in the room swung to her direction so quickly it wouldn’t surprise her if at least one of them had whiplash.

"What makes you the best candidate?" Mr. Jones asked. She sent him a near victorious smile.

"I've known the girls their whole life. With the exception of professor Utonium and the girls' teacher Ms. Keane, there isn’t a single person in this city that knows them better than I do. I've seen what it takes to raise supers first hand and I think my own personal experience will speak to my ability of being able to handle the boys' troubled start in life. No one will understand better than I will. I also have the girls' number on speed dial in case anything should happen, not that I expect anything will. I can quickly contact them with ease." The judge nodded at what Mayor Bellum said.

"I doubt we'll find anyone else willing, let alone anyone willing and up to the task. This plan works for me." The judge was about to call things a wrap when Mr. Jones once again, to everyone else's great displeasure, spoke.

"What makes you qualified as a mother though? Your past experiences don’t automatically make you capable of teaching a child right from wrong? You've never had children! You don't know anything about raising them, let alone super powered ones!" Mr. Jones stated. Mayor Bellum opened her mouth to rebuttal this point but before she got a chance the door slammed open.

"She don't got to either. We'll listen, hell, we'll even agree to letting those sissies keep an eye on us. We'll even go to that shit show they call school or whatever. It don't matter if she ain't never had kids before. I'll make sure these two nimrods listen or my name ain't Brick the Bludgeoner of the Rowdyruff Boys," the red haired cap wearing boy from outside the room stood there, arms crossed, fierce glare on his face. The other two boys stood slightly behind and to the sides of him. The blond looked sort of blankly at the four adults, those his eyes would quickly twitch to the cap wearing boy every now and then, so quickly that it was almost impossible to be seen. The ravenette had his hands stuffed in his pockets, shoulder's bunch up around his ears as he glared at everyone, the other boys included. The judge, while originally stunned by the appearance of the boys, jumped at the opportunity to close everything up while Mr. Jones was still stunned.

"You boys have a deal. From the sounds of it, you heard most of the discussion. I suppose we probably shouldn't have sat you right outside the door for this. We'll still have the little details to work out and the girls to talk to but we should have something formally written to be presented to all parties by the end of the week. On that note, I do believe I have a phone call to make." The judge stated as he quickly hightailed it out of the room. This snapped Mr. Jones out of it.

"Your honor-wait! I wasn't finished!" The man said as he quickly moved to follow the judge. On his way out of the room the ravenette stuck his foot out so quickly it no one saw it. Mr. Jones went flying. The three boys turned and laughed at him as he quickly, face as red as the hat on the red head's head, picked himself up and excused himself to continue his pursuit of the judge. The last man in the room sighed.

"If you'll excuse me Mayor Bellum, I believe it's finally my turn to make myself useful. I'll fend Mr. Jones off from our poor judge as best I can until the girls arrive. I'd like to see him continue to waste everyone's time then," he said, moving to leave the room.

The mayor nodded at the man and thanked him as he followed Mr. Jones and the judge. She turned back to the boys and for the first time that day, nerves showed on her face.

"So...we gotta listen to the toots now? Man, I ain't listening to no sissy, even if she is smokin'," the ravenette said as his lip curled in disgust.

"Shut up Butch. Last I checked, I still called the shots so unless you'd like your face rearranged I'd say that fuck yes you'll listen to what the toots says," Brick all but barked at him, the full weight of his glare landing on the ravenette who shrunk back slightly at the intensity of it.

"We really gunna call he toots? Shouldn't we, I dunno, call her somethin' else? She's takin Mojo's place right?" The blond spoke, head tilting to the side as he did so. Brick rolled his eyes.

"How the fuck should I know what the hell to call her? And no Boomer, she ain't no Mojo. It'll be...different," Brick said, hesitating almost imperceptibly at the end. The blond, Boomer, furrowed his brow.

"I don't get it. If she ain't no Mojo, then why we still here?" The mayor, who had been slightly amused and was taking the time to collect her nerves, took this chance to speak up.

"Brick's right, I'm not going to be like Mojo and things will be...different," she had the same hesitation Brick did to that word but continued regardless. "I'm hoping that they'll be different in a good way though. Just maybe you'll even come to enjoy it. As for what to call me, my name is Sara Bellum. You can call me Sara, or Ms. Bellum or whatever you're most comfortable with."

At this the mayor stepped forward and crouched down slightly, he heels making her a good deal taller than the boys, to look them all in the eye. They watched her carefully and the woman, despite how often she was around power hunger greed filled men not used to a woman telling them what to do, felt intimidated at the weight of the three eyes on her. She felt, for once, what most woman probably felt like around the men she was used to dealing with. She felt small, weak, and maybe just a little terrified. She did not, however, regret.

"Bellum then? I'm really really hungry. You said you ain't no Mojo cause you’re different and all. Does that mean we can't go get pizza? Cause I'm reeeaaally hungry," Boomer whined, his hands grabbing at his stomach as it let out a couple loud gurgles in agreement. The mayor smiled gently at him.

"I think pizza would be a great idea. We can talk a little more about the 'different than Mojo' part over food. Sound good?" She said mostly to Boomer. Her eyes did, however, slide to Brick who she knew would be the one to make the final decision.

"Pizza sounds good to me Bellum," was Brick's response. With a nod, the mayor grabbed her bag and the four of them left to have this life changing discussion over pizza.


	2. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is also poster on FanFiction if you prefer reading your stories there. Enjoy!

The loud blaring of an alarm went off, making nearly every student in the room jump. There were a few huffs as they returned to working on their last final of the year. One of the students though, one of the few who hadn't jumped, quickly grabbed her bag. Her long, flame red hair pulled up into a high ponytail and her cotton candy pink eyes flashed to darker almost red shade as she pulled a red and white cellphone out of her bag. The back of the phone had a bright yellow smiley face on it. She smiled apologetically at the teacher who sighed and nodded in response.

"Blossom speaking. What's the emergency?" She asked as she answered the phone. She stood and began to make her way over to the window as the person on the other end of the phone replied. She was nearly there when she stopped. Slowly she turned around, her eyes finding and making contact with a pair of red eyes. A familiar shade of red hair peaked out from below the ever present red hat on his head, the rest of it in a messy bun at his beck. He narrowed his eyes at Blossom.

"I see. This complicates things," she murmured to herself, breaking the eye contact between her and the boy. She heard a knock on the window and turned to find two other girls floating just outside the window. One had bright golden blond hair with glowing sky blue eyes, the other had dark raven black hair with equally just as glowing emerald green eyes. The two of them next to each other made the stark differences between them shine out obviously. Despite this, they looked extremely similar not only to each other but also to Blossom.

"What's the problem this time leader girl?" The raven haired girls asked as Blossom opened the window.

"It's...complicated. I'll explain on the way over," she said as she floated up and out the window quickly. Not quick enough.

"Like hell I'm staying here. I heard what they told you. We're coming too," the red haired boy said as he quickly stood and marched over to the window, eyes set in a fierce glare. Many students shudder at the look and turned away, despite the look not being aimed at them. Blossom turned and winced slightly at the look on the boy's face.

"Brick, I don’t think that's-" Blossom started.

"Cut the crap Pinkie. I heard what they said. If Him really took Bellum then it isn't you three he's getting at, it's us. I'm calling my brothers and we're going," Brick responded. Blossom sighed slightly, shoulders slumping, knowing there would be no winning this argument. The teacher wasn’t even trying to argue with him either.

"Mayor Bellum's been taken?!" The two girls behind her all but screamed. She flinched slightly at that, turning to face them as Brick floated out the window, cell in hand to call his brothers.

"That's what Joseph said. Him showed up, in typical dramatic fashion apparently, and with a wave of his claw both Him and Mayor Bellum disappeared. There was a note left behind with an address on it saying to 'not be late'," Blossom air quoted at this. She noticed, with a quick glance behind saw that they had gained the attention of the entire class. "Let's take this up a bit. We don't need the rumor mill picking this up and getting out of hand before we even get a chance to save the day." Blossom whispered, floating higher up and above the school. The other three noticing the classroom of eyes on them quickly did the same.

"Where'd he take her? And fucking why?" The raven haired girl said. Blossom frowned.

"Language Buttercup, please. As for where, I believe the address leads to a large abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, not far from the cost." Blossom said.

"Ew. Please please please don’t let it be an old fish warehouse!" The golden haired girl said, hands coming together in prayer, eyes going skyward. Buttercup scowled at her.

"Really Bubbles? That's what you're worried about?" She said. Blossom rolled her eyes at her sisters.

"To finish answering your questions Buttercup, I don't know why. I only know where. Brick might be right though. We all know that Him has been oddly quite for years now. If he's only just now learning of Mayor Bellum's involvement with the boys he could be taking her to get to them. He could also be just be trying to get our attention and say he's back. With Him? It's always hard to tell what his real aim is," Blossom said as Brick rejoined the group, two more boys floating their way up to where they were above the school.

"He's getting at us. I know it," Brick said as the two other boys reached their group. "Boomer, Butch," he greeted them both. Similar to the girls, the three boys were both at once vastly different from one another while also incredibly similar in appearance. One boy had golden blond hair, much like the girl's if only a bit darker in color, with deep ocean blue eyes. The other boy had raven black hair as well, his eyes a dark forest green. Blossom looked around the group.

If it weren't for how similar their faces were around their siblings and you asked a stranger who was related to who they would immediately come up with three pairs of siblings, not two groups of triplets. All members of the group, each just as attractive as the next, were obviously unique in appearance. Their eyes all had a glow behind the unnaturally bright and unique colors of their eyes, doubly so for the red heads of the group. It gave them an ethereal like feel.

Everyone was even distinct in body types as well. Bubbles was soft and curvy in ways that most girls dream of being as well as the shortest of the group. She was everything cute and cuddly, the word bubble coming to mind immediately when you looked at her. Buttercup was the tallest of the girls and was hard and rough in more places than not. Even through her loose fitting uniform you could see the well-defined muscles. Her frame was still on the more petite side, giving her a girlish look at times. Blossom was an in between of the two, her appearance coming off more elegant and dancer like than either of her sisters, though still not lacking in the curves that all three seemed to have in common.

The boys had definitely change dramatically, especially since the beginning of the school year when their growth spurts had begun in earnest. All three boys were a good deal taller than the girls and still growing. At this rate, they would soon be nearly a foot taller than some of the girls at least.

Butch was obviously the shortest of the boys, much to his immense disgust, but still nearing 6’. He more than made up for it in pure muscle mass though. Simply put, even though he was lankly in the way most teens are, he was still built like a tank. One look at him and you didn't question how long he spent at the gym but how long he didn't. On top of that he had several ear piercings as well as an eyebrow and tongue piercing. Boomer's height had easily passed his brothers’. While still clearly muscular, his body type was more similar to a runner's. Long limbs and a slim frame, his body was clearly built more for speed than it was for force. Brick was, like Blossom, somewhere in the middle. He was taller than Butch but not as muscularly defined. At the same time, he wasn't on the lankier side like Boomer.

"What the fuck are we floating around here for?! Shouldn't we already be on our fucking way to the warehouse already?!" Butch yelled.

"Language," Blossom said as she gave him a bland look. She then suddenly took off at an extreme speed, creating a blast that battered against the remaining teens. This doubled in strength as both Buttercup and Bubbles immediately followed after their sister. With a string of curses from Butch, the boys quickly followed catching up in next to no time at all.

"Leader girl, we seriously gunna let the rookie brigade tag along? They’re just gunna ruin everything!" Buttercup said as the boys finally caught up.

"It's Bellum. I'm not letting them do anything. If they don't come with us, they'd simply follow us and do something on their own. I chose the option that gave me the most control over the situation," Blossom didn’t even turn to face her sister as she spoke. The boys flew in, slightly below the girls in altitude but near even with them otherwise. Butch scoffed at that.

"The fu-" he cut himself off as he received a particularly nasty glare from Blossom. Buttercup snickered at that. "The heck you talking about Bossy. Control over us? I don't think so. I listen to bro." Blossom continued to glare at the boys slightly.

"No. Now you take them from me. All three of you will. And before you say anything Brick, I have my reasons," Blossom said, cutting Brick off as he opened his mouth to reply. He shut it again, listening. The fact that he didn't just ignore her and plow on with what he wanted to say regardless like he normally would have was clue enough to both Boomer and Butch that this was serious. "The Powerpuff Girls have been fighting crime since the day we were born. You three, while you may have continued to exercise and practice, have been out of the picture almost entirely since we were ten. This isn’t a simple monster fight like the other times that you three help out either. If you want to be a part of this rescue mission then you will listen to my command. Period."

She looked down slightly, meeting the eyes of the only one in the group capable of overturning her command. Brick's jaw was clearly clenched tight but it was the only sign of his dislike at Blossom's words. He met her eyes, his only narrowing slightly in a shadow of his normal glare. She narrowed her eyes right back, unlike him not attempting to hide her dislike at the situation.

"If you don't like it, leave. I don't need three unknowns charging in and potentially setting off Him before we even get a chance to evaluate the situation." Blossom spoke again, the two red leaders maintaining their glare off.

"I say we kick 'em to the curb now. We don't need ex-criminal, wanna-be heroes messing things up" Buttercup spit out, glaring at all three, her green counter-part in particular. Butch of course, was always up to rising to Buttercup's baiting.

"Ha! I'd like to see you even just try and kick us to the curb Bitterbitch. You pussies wouldn't be able to do jack shit to us," He retaliated. Blossom broke her stare down with her own counterpart to glare at Butch.

"Language," she chided him. Butch scoffed and opened his mouth to, more than likely, throw a few more cuss words at her only to be cut off.

"We'll listen. Just remember, this doesn't change shit. We're only here cause of Bellum," Brick said, throwing his brothers both looks telling them to shut up and do as he said. Butch scowled but obeyed while Boomer let out a nearly unnoticeable sigh. Buttercup scoffed.

"What, big bad red says the word and you're just gunna take it? Aw, how sad. Hey, how long do you think it'll take Butchie boy here to run screaming once we get there?" Buttercup goaded, a smirk on her face as she watched Butch out of the corner of her eye. Bubbles let out a loud sigh.

"Really Buttercup? Are you really going to do this now?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup threw a feral smile her way.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about dearest sister of mine. I'm not doing anything?" Buttercup said. Bubbles opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Your mouth is moving Buttercup. That's a sign to everyone that you're doing something. Stop. We don't have time to entertain a green fight right now," Blossom scolded. She threw a side glare at Buttercup who shrugged but kept her mouth shut.

"We're getting close right? What's the plan Bloss?" Bubbles asked. Blossom took a moment to think before responding, not seeing Buttercup make faces at her counterpart whose face was slowly going red with rage. The blonds both shot looks at their respective siblings while the reds ignored them.

"BRG-123. That's the warehouse there. Boys stay with me and follow my lead. Split now girls," Blossom said as she slowed her speed slightly.

"Aye aye captain!" Bubbles giggled as she shot ahead of everyone.

"You got it leader girl," Buttercup saluted as she all of a sudden let her self drop like a rock, nearly taking Butch out as she did so.

He loudly cursed as he swerved to avoid her. She shot another nasty grin at him as she continued to let herself plummet, pulling up only as she neared the ground where she stayed, waiting.

While this was happening, the blue streak that was Bubbles collided with the large side windows of the second floor of the warehouse, breaking straight through and shattering the nearby windows as well from the force of the impact. Blossom glanced down at this before flying up and above the building before stopping near the middle of it, waiting. The boys stopped behind her.

"Why are we just floating here?" Boomer asked after a little while, shooting Butch a cautious look as he started to twitch, showing his impatience.

"Bubbles will be creating a hole for us to go through. Don't worry. It shouldn't take her much longer to finish scouting," Blossom replied.

They floated in silence a hit longer, Butch's twitch intensifying. Like Blossom had said though, a blast of blue shot through a section of the roof creating a hole. Blossom immediately made for it and flew in, the boys shortly following. They all landed near Bubbles while looking around.

"I, um, Bloss. I couldn't, wasn’t able to find Mayor Bellum," Bubbles stuttered, looking around slightly wide eyed while also reaching out to grab Blossom's arm. Blossom didn't pay her sister much attention though, too busy looking around, eyes narrowed.

"Hmmm, someone create a hole in the floor for Buttercup," Blossom said. Boomer moved to do just that before Brick stopped him.

"How do we know that Bellum isn’t just below us?" Brick said. Blossom dragged her eyes over to him, almost reluctantly. She swallowed.

"What do you see?" She asked. Brick's brow furrowed.

"A fucking warehouse. What the hell else would I be seeing?"

"It's dark. Everything. Just...dark," Bubbles spoke up, still clinging to her sister's arm. Butch and Brick gave her weird looks.

"Not particularly. You good sugar cube?" Butch asked. Bubbles ignored him, looking at her sister who was staring off in space again.

"Don't worry. I'm positive Mayor Bellum isn't below us," Blossom said. Boomer did as earlier asked, ignoring Brick's half attempt at telling him not too. Butch quickly went over to check if Blossom was right.

"I don't see anything-" he started only to be cut off as Buttercup quickly flew through the hole, knocking him back as she did so.

"Huh. What was that you said earlier about not being able to..." Buttercup trailed off looking around. She quickly tensed and landed. "Leader girl, the fuck is this place?"

Blossom once again didn't comment on the cuss word making all three boys, who were really used to her nagging, look at her. She swallowed thickly.

"If I had to guess...Him is playing one of his favorite old games with us. Who's the chicken," she commented, still looking off around her.

"Alright Pinkie, what the fuck is going on? We're just in a fucking warehouse!" Brick yelled cause both Buttercup and Bubbles to flinch slightly surprising Brick and Butch.

"I see a hospital hallway. Lots of them I guess?" Boomer said. Both Butch and Brick gave him looks.

"Did you steal from Mitch’s stash Boom? Cause this place looks nothing like a hospital. Like Brick said, fucking warehouse," Butch said.

"Yeah, nothing like a hospital at all," Buttercup said halfheartedly as she floated over to her sisters while continuing to look around, her body completely tensed up. She landed closer to them than she usually would have.

"I don't know what it looks like. I can barely see just five steps in front of me," Bubbles said. Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"What do you see?" She asked her. Buttercup hesitated, shooting a glance at the boys before answering.

"Webs. Lots and lots of webs. I think that there are cave walls behind them but they're so dense...it's hard to tell," she finished softly. Blossom nodded.

"So Him's messed with the dimension in here somehow. We're all seeing something we dislike, potentially fear," she said.

"Then why do Brick and I just see a warehouse? Not that I'm saying there's anything I fear or nothing. Just that it's weird!" Butch yelled, again causing the girls to flinch slightly.

"It might be because he doesn't know what you fear? Did Him know?" Blossom asked. Butch scowled at her before looking to Brick.

"I doubt it. He didn't play on our fears to get us to do things. He appealed to our anger more," Brick answered. Blossom nodded at him.

"Makes sense. That might be why you aren't seeing anything. Although Boomer?" She trailed off. Boomer shrugged. You almost wouldn't be able to tell he was possible in a literal nightmare.

"Mojo ran a lot of tests on us and Him probably saw the results. My special ability made him curious about my blood I guess? Something about how my body was able to conduct the electricity without getting hurt I think. He liked to take samples. Do you know of any 6 year old who wouldn't be scarred by constantly being poked and prodded day in and day out?" He said nonchalantly. Bubbles looked at him, slightly horrified.

"Poked and prodded? Daily?" She asked. He shrugged in response.

"I see. So it's only the fears Him knows about," Blossom said to herself.

"What about you Bloss?" Bubbles asked her. She hummed in response and waved he sister off.

"What I see isn't really my problem right now. The better question is, where is the Mayor?" She replied.

"We'll have to split up and look I'm guessing. If this is one of Him's dimensions then there has to be a seam or break in it somewhere. We just have to find where. Chances are Bellum will be there," Brick said. Blossom nodded.

"Agreed. We'll split into pairs. Bubbles with Boomer. I'll go with Butch and you go with Buttercup. If something happens you boys look to us before making a move. We know how each other moves and will be able to account for that better," she said as Brick nodded slightly in agreement. The pair of greens did not agree.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You want me to go with hot head? Uh-uh. No way. Send him with Bubbles, not me!"

"Wait, why the hell do I have to look to you? I mean, hot as you are Bossy, you're fucking bossy as hell!" Buttercup and Butch both yelled respectively at the same time. Blossom sighed while Brick rolled his eyes. Boomer came over to where the girls stood and Bubbles reluctantly let go of Blossom to walk over to him.

"You greens are too impulsive. I want someone who thinks before acting first to go with each of you and the blues are too likely to just let you act even when they know it's a bad idea. So, greens with reds. Mark where you go as well. We'll try and meet back up around here in an hour. If you get lost, make some noise and hopefully someone will hear and head over," Blossom said as she approached Butch. "Also. Language." She glared at him. He shrunk back just slightly at the full force of Blossom's glare.

"Whatever," he mumbled, sounding like a petulant child.

"Like hell he's going to know the best way to act," Buttercup complained. Blossom turned to glare at her, her eyes glowing slightly with the threat of an eye beam. She shrunk back as well in response.

"We're on the field Buttercup. You'll do as I tell you to. Suggest to Brick before you act and if he has a suggestion you will listen to it and you will properly consider it. One hour. Back here. Understood?" She turned to look at everyone as they nodded in response. She nodded and without another word turned and started walking. Butch swing around to follow her reluctantly. He shot a glare at Brick quickly, letting him know that Butch blamed this on him. Brick rolled his eyes in response.

"B-boomer? Could I maybe, um, hold onto your sleeve? It's just...it's so dark," Bubbles whispered. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Really baby blue? Why not just yell at the top of your lungs that you're a scawed wittle baby while you're at it," Buttercup said. Bubbles glared at her.

"Oh really? Should I add in the closet full of cobwebs while I'm at it?" She snapped back, momentarily forgetting her fear. Buttercup scowled.

"Whatever. Let's go human torch. Clock's ticking," she mumbled before taking off in a direction opposite from Blossom. Brick sighed through his nose before following, looking like he was just strolling through a mall and not a creepy inter-dimensional warehouse.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I don't mind if you hang onto my sleeve. Might make me feel a bit better too," Boomer smiled at the girl hesitantly. She smiled back slightly before whispering back a thank you. They finally took off in their own direction.

* * *

"There's nothing here," Butch whined. Blossom huffed in response while massage her right temple.

"Can you seriously not stay quiet for more than 5 seconds? I'm having a hard enough time thinking straight as it is!" She huffed at him, only to get a long, drawn out whiney noise in response.

"So bored though," was his response. Blossom decided to ignore him this time. Butch just whined again, dragging his feet along the ground. After a little more of this Blossom finally snapped. She whirled on him and shot off an eye laser that he barely managed to dodge.

"What the fu-," Butch cut himself off at the look on Blossom's face.

"Shut. Up. My head is killing me and you're not helping!" Her voice went shrill at the end of it as she all but screeched at him. He blinked in surprise.

"Sorry?" He asked hesitantly. "You doin’ okay there Bossy?"

She heaved a sigh before turning to stare of into the space around them again. She shook her head slightly, her eyes taking on a far off kind of look. She hesitated slightly before speaking.

"Unlike the others, Him isn't just using visual fear against me. I don't even really know if what Him is using could really be considered my fear anymore, or if it's more just the burden now," she said softly. Butch cocked his head slightly at this.

"Soooo...not doing okay?"

"No. Not doing okay. It's very loud right now. All I can hear is just..." she trailed off.

"What are you hearing?" Butch asked after a little while. Blossom squinted at the space around them.

"I don't know if..." Butch rolled his eyes at this.

"Bossy, you know I'm dumb as shit. I can’t do anything to help if you don't tell me what's wrong. I'm no Brick and I sure as hell ain't no Boomer," he replied. She took a moment to think before deciding to respond.

"It's failure. Everything I've failed at, everything that I've done wrong, every word of criticism is being thrown at me. Visually, it's not too bad although what I'm seeing right now is a reminder of a not so favorite memory so that doesn't help," Blossom's shoulders sagged slightly as she spoke. Butch took a moment to process.

"Seriously? Failure is what you're afraid off? Look Bossy, you might be 'the leader and commander'" he said, air quoting and everything. "But at the end of the day, supers or not, we’re just human. Isn't failure just a part of life? Hell, I think you were the one who told me that failure is just a second chance to learn what's right from what's wrong or something."

"You're right but you're also wrong," Blossom said, still staring off into the distance. Butch groaned.

"Look, I know what Brick is like when he's made up his mind and as his counterpart I think I know how useless it would be to try and change your mind so give me something else to work with here. We've got a job to do don't we? And you're still just standing there staring at the same pillar you were looking at five minutes ago,"

"Like I said, it's not so much a fear anymore as just- never mind. As for the pillar, it's like I said. I'm seeing a reminder I'd rather not."

Butch hesitated before speaking again.

"Don't know that I really want to know but what do you see?" He asked. Blossom continued to stare a bit before dragging her eyes away and continuing in the direction they had previously been heading in.

"It's not important. Just...a memory of a day where things changed. A memory I'd much rather forget," she said. Butch watched her for a bit before shrugging and continuing after her.

"If you say so," he was curious still but knew better than to push. He also stayed quiet but this seemed to only weigh on Blossom as her eyes continued to glance around. Still, she didn’t say another word about what it was she was seeing. Or hearing.

* * *

"Oh why oh why oh why did Him have to make it so dark. I don't like this!" Bubbles said as she looked around, her hand grabbing a handful of Boomer's t-shirt. He shrugged.

"That's why isn't it? I can’t lie though. I'd much rather take the dark than this. These hallways have started taking on a slasher film kinda look and I'm really not digging it," he said. Unlike Bubbles, he was making a very conscious effort to not look around more than necessary. Bubbles whimpered slightly in response.

"That doesn't sound too great either. Oh how I wish I seeing the park, or maybe, maybe the ocean or just something not so...gloomy!" Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Boomer looked over at her and noticed.

"Whoa! None of that. Please don’t cry Bubbles. This really is bad enough as it is," Boomer said as he turned and faced her, a look of near panic on his face. He reached out and grabbed her arms. She looked back at him slightly startled.

"S-sorry. It's just I'm really not enjoying this situation is all and I hate to think of what Mayor Bellum is possibly going through right now," she said, leaning back and away from Boomer slightly. He noticed and quickly let go of her taking a step back.

"Right, yeah. I get that. Just please no tears? I really wouldn't know what to do if you started crying. I'm not exactly having an easy time myself here," he said rubbing the back of his neck, eyes staying solely on Bubbles.

"Really? You seem pretty calm to me,"

"Hmmm, yeah well the hospital walls literally starting bleeding about 10 steps back and just about everywhere I look there's about 10 needles so I've really just been trying to not look and you seemed stressed so I thought, okay Boom. You got this. Someone has to stay calm but the walls are seriously bleeding and there's all the needles and I just really really really need you to not cry right now," he rambled wincing slightly. Bubbles blinked at him and let out a small giggle.

"Sorry. Bloss would probably yell at me right now if she was here. I'm supposed to be the seasoned vet after all," Bubbles said wiping her eyes. Boomer smiled at that.

"Let's be real, even Blossom's a little shaken up right now. I think its fine to react the way you are. I just won’t know how to help if you start crying."

Bubbles smiled at him before hearing a long drawn out whiny growl from behind her. She jumped into the air floating slightly as she quickly spun around.

"What was that?!" She half whispered half yelled. Boomer blinked at her.

"I didn't hear any..." he trailed off as he looked to his side. A door in his hallway opened slowly, a pair of red eyes looking back slightly at him. "Yup. I'm done. Let's head back," he said as he grabbed Bubbles arm and very quickly began walking back to where they started, Bubbles whimpered slightly.

"Oh Mayor Bellum, where are you?"

* * *

"Fuck this is seriously messed up," Buttercup said as she followed Brick. He grunted in response, eyes scanning all around hoping for some sign of something helpful.

"That's it? No snippy remark? You never hesitate usually whenever leader girl opens her mouth," she said, taking small step closer to the red head as she looked off to her left. "But seriously messed up. I swear I've touched five of these things. You don't see anything on me do you?"

Brick turned to glance at the girl before shaking his head.

"I don't see anything. I don't even see any windows. This warehouse isn’t big enough that we could have been walking this long and not actually run into a wall or something. Also, you're not Blossom so you don't nag. Usually as long as I stay quiet you do the same. I was hoping you'd take the hint," Brick said, squinting out around them. Buttercup glared at him.

"That's rude. Though, pretty sure that's your middle name so no surprise I guess," she mumbled the low part and although she knew he heard her clearly he ignored her again. She huffed and looked around as well. "You're right though. We shouldn't have been able to walk this far. Bubbles made the meet up around the middle of the building right?" Brick nodded.

"Roughly." He grimaced before stopping. Buttercup nearly ran into him at the abruptness.

"What? You see something?"

"No, and that's the point. I don't see anything different anywhere," he paused as he looked around, his red eyes glowing slightly from the eye beams he let build from frustration in his eyes. "Screw this. Let's head back. Whatever Him has done to mess with the dimension in here is completely messing with our vision. The key to getting out isn't going to be visual."

"Leader girl probably won't like that," Buttercup said in a sing song voice, none the less following the boy as he began to head back to where they came from.

"Screw Pinky then," he muttered as he stormed towards the meeting point.

* * *

All six teens looked around, frustrated but not quite sure what to do. Blossom and Brick agreed there had to be some trick but neither could think of what it was. Bubbles was sitting in the middle of the group, arms around herself with Boomer standing very stiffly not too far away. Buttercup was muttering angrily as she stomped in a small circle, kicking at the ground. Butch sat on the opposite side of Bubble from her Indian style as he supported his head with his arm. He had a frustrated look on his face as he stared out into the space around them. Brick and Blossom had both walked off slightly from the group. Blossom stood calmly, looking nearly serene considering the situation, as she gazed out around the group. Brick was pacing as he also stared out around them, the look on his face showing he was getting very done very fast.

"There's always a trick. Him likes games. The way to win them is usually to figure out what it is," Blossom spoke aloud.

"Well, this is like the nightmare from before right? Do we just have to conquer this like we did last time again?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup scoffed.

"Like Him would make it that easy. He might be playing on our fears but we can't just bust our way out. We have no clue where Bellum is and knowing Him, we'd probably just blast her too if we tried. Gotta play the game," Buttercup drawled, her pacing at odds with the way she spoke.

"This blows. Can't you red heads figure it out already?" Butch whined. Brick spun to glare at him.

"If you're not going to even try to use that empty space you call a head then don't go spouting words from that overly large mouth you've got there Butchie boy," he snapped at his brother. Butch looked at him only to sigh.

"I'm so bored I'd actually be willing to take the beating you look like you want to give me," Butch responded, causing Buttercup to laugh.

"Hell, if it comes to that, please flame breath, let me join in," Buttercup said. This got a reaction out of Butch. He glared over at her, tensing and looking about ready to jump at her. He opened his mouth to shoot a reply off at her that Blossom knew would set Buttercup off until the whole thing spiraled out of control as they would eventually start physically hitting each other if no one stopped them.

Normally, Blossom would have stepped in then and there but she was torn. She didn't understand what Him was trying to get at. She spent a few minutes thinking before the arguing between the now three people (Butch had thrown a few jabs at Brick for fun it seems) grew too loud to ignore. The other voice in her fear realm seemed to grow off of the argument as well causing so much noise to surround Blossom that she knew once the tense state she was in relaxed she'd have a killer migraine.

"Did you all really see nothing? Not even one thing that stood out or seemed different or anything?" Blossom asked, cutting in between yelled insults. The group turned to give her various different looks.

"Obviously we saw fuck all Pinkie," Brick said, his anger at Butch turning on her as he tightened his fists. His power was starting to seep out around him as the temperature very quickly began to rise. Blossom narrowed her eyes slightly at him, warning him not to do something stupid in this situation.

"Did anybody else's fear world thing change? Like get...worse?" Boomer asked as he stared out at a pillar not too far off. Both Blossom and Brick snapped around to look at him.

"Explain," Brick ordered. Bubbles and Boomer exchanged a look.

"Well...we we're just kind of talking and then I started...hearing things...in the dark. Screeches and screams. They weren't there before," Bubbles said.

"I didn't think it really mattered too much but it was different so maybe?" Boomer tagged on.

"Did yours change too?" Blossom asked. Boomer nodded.

"Yeah, it got more...interactive I guess? It was an abandoned hospital before but then this door appeared and when it opened, this red eyed doctor or something stepped out. He's got a few friends now. Not gunna lie, little freaked out by them right now," he said as he glared in what was obviously the direction of said doctors.

"Jesus Boom! This should have been the first thing you said when we got back!" Brick growled as he threw his hands up and turned away in disgust.

"What were you talking about?" Blossom immediately asked. The blues took a moment to think about it.

"What we were seeing?" Bubbles hesitantly said. At this Brick let out another growl as Blossom crossed her arms, brow furrowed in thought.

"We've been doing that since the get go!" Brick yelled at them. This of course triggered Buttercup to start yelling at him for yelling at Bubbles which Butch then had to jump in on, once again starting an argument.

Blossom rolled her eyes at them before walking off slightly to try and think. Yes, they'd been mentioned what they were seeing but not details, just the bare minimum until they split off. She doubted that Brick or Buttercup talked much but she and Butch had gone into quite a detail and the base of what she was experiencing hadn't change. Yes, it shifted a little but it seemed to just do that every now and then anyways. Always moving to pray on different memories of her shortcomings and fears. It was easy seeing the blues talk the most about it though. Both were open and easy to talk to while also being loudmouths and gossipers when given the chance. That in mind, it was easy to see that they'd talk. So what made it different between her and Butch and them? Blossom looked over at the group, watching as they argued.

Brick was yelling just kind of at everyone at this point. She had to give him props though. He had a short fuse and she was surprised it took this long before he really started to blow. She was also surprised he hadn't dragged her into the argument yet too but she wasn't going question it. Butch and Buttercup were near red in the face, spit flying between them as they all but screamed at each other. Boomer was yelling at Brick who must have yelled at him at some point. Bubbles was off to the side trying to calm them down with next to no success. The Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs.

The Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs. Blossom narrowed here eyes at the group. Brick had mentioned that taking Mayor Bellum had been to get at the boys. That probably wasn't wrong. It would have been a better tactic to use the professor if all Him wanted to get at was the girls. Yet, the boys wouldn't be the only target. Taking the mayor was the one way to get both the boys and the girls involved. The question that had been plaguing Blossom was why. Why did Him want 6 super powered humans, all against Him, in one place?

....Unless Him didn't truly consider the boys to be against Him. The shift had happened when Bubbles and Boomer talked about what they saw, in other words their fears. Now, Boomer's fear being manifested was a bit of an outlier but it was hard to say how specific Him can make another dimension like this. Despite that, Blossom doubted that Boomer was the first to start speaking. Bubbles was much more likely to open up first and she would open up to just about anyone. Including the one person on the planet literally created with her destruction in mind.

"I'm really not liking this. Buttercup might just kill Him if I'm right," Blossom muttered to herself as she watched the group, all still yelling at each other. Blossom noted that Bubbles seemed to have moved from attempted mediator to additional party member of the arguing. She sighed before walking back over.

"Who spoke first?" Blossom asked only to be thoroughly ignored. She stared at them all, a dull but nearly annoyed look on her face. She cleared her throat only to be ignored again. She knew they heard her. They all had super hearing!

"ENOUGH!" Blossom bellowed. They all jumped at the force in her voice before turning to face her.

"Not necessary. Seriously leader girl, you nearly rivaled Bubbles there," Buttercup said as she rubbed her ears. Blossom ignored her. See how she likes that.

"Who spoke first?" Blossom asked the blues. They looked at each other again.

"I did?" Bubbles said, her brow furrowed as she thought about it.

"Yeah, think it was you?" Boomer agreed, cocking his head slightly to the side as his brow also furrowed. Blossom groaned.

"Oh I really hope I'm wrong. I really really hope I'm wrong," Blossom said, eyes going skyward in an almost prayer like attempt.

"You know what the trick is?" Buttercup asked. Blossom sighed.

"I think so. If I'm right then you're going to really hate this Buttercup," Blossom said. Brick had had enough of the beating around the bush though and cut in.

"If you think so then hurry up and say so! What's Him's angle this time?" He yelled at Blossom. She sighed before meeting his eyes.

"I really don't want to do this," she started, obviously hesitant. "But the mayor needs help." Blossom then squared her shoulders, the slight slouch that had entered into her stance completely disappearing as the commander and leader stood ready to face her duty. "Brick. My fear is failure."

As soon as Blossom finished speaking there was a burst of light blinding everyone for a split second. When they could see again they all blinked slightly in disbelief. Blossom and Brick were both nowhere to be seen, a slight red smoke where they had been standing.

"What the fuck?" Butch asked nobody, the looks on everyone's faces matching the sentiment exactly.

"Okay, but seriously. Where the fuck did they go." Buttercup stated. She obviously was not having this.

"I think they solved the trick? Him obviously brought them out of the dimension. Flashy lights and red smoke is kind of his style after all," Boomer answered, despite the fact Buttercup clearly hadn't actually been asking.

"Obviously dip shit! How though?!" Was her reply.

"Back off Bitterbitch. Just cause your PMSing doesn't mean you can go yelling at my boy blue here," Butch cutting in, taking a swaggering step towards his counterpart. His posture was lazy in a way that made one think of lions and other great beasts. Buttercup was quick to turn on him, back ramrod straight as light green wisps of energy started to roll off her slightly.

"Say that again and see what happens," she hissed out through grinding teeth. Bubbles looked between them unsure for a moment before the lightbulb went off.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, the three remaining members of the group turning to stare at her. She wilted a little with the two green death glares on her. "Oh dear. Bloss was right. You're really going to hate this Buttercup."

"Hate what?" Buttercup asked, her glare loosing most of its intensity as she stared at her sister. Bubbles started twiddling her fingers nervously in front of her.

"Welllll, if I'm right, then it looks like the trick has to do with our fears," Bubbles hesitated and cringed slightly as Buttercup started to glare at her. "And the boys..." she mumbled the rest rapidly and quietly preventing the others from understand her.

"Sorry blondie. One more time?" Butch asked. Bubbles sighed and spun in a circle hoping up and down slightly.

"So rude Bloss! Leaving me to explain," she muttered as she did so, nerves obviously getting to her. She sighed before meeting Buttercup's eyes again. "I said, I think we have to admit our fears to the boys."

Buttercup's face went blank at this. Boomer looked at her, slightly worried while Butch broke out in a huge grin.

"Oh I love this," Butch said gleefully, rubbing his hands together in a jittery like motion. His twitch tended to come out when he got excited sometimes.

"No."

Bubbles sighed at her sister's response.

"Look, I'll test it out with Boomer. If I'm right then, well, at least you'll only have to tell Butch?" Bubbles finished hesitantly.

"Fuck no." Was Buttercup's response. Bubbles sighed.

"Come on Buttercup! If she was right then Blossom could be facing Him right now! Alone! Without the toughest fighter! We don't have a ton of time to spare," Bubbles said. Buttercup frowned and crossed her arms now glaring at the ground.

"This is so stupid. Dumb Him and his dumb games. Why can't it ever just be a simple beat down?" Buttercup muttered, now pouting slightly. Bubbles sighed again.

"Cause it's Him. I'm going to try it now, okay? Try not to take too long?" She asked before turning to face Boomer. At this Boomer stood straight and watched her hesitantly. It was pretty obvious what her fear was but it was one thing to hear her allude to it and another entirely to have her admit it to him of all people. Bubbles took a deep breath in.

"Boomer, I'm afraid of the dark." As soon as she finished the same flash of light appeared and again, when that cleared there was the same slightly red fog clinging to the ground where both Boomer and Bubbles had stood.

Butch grinned widely.

"I'm waiting Butters," he said in a sing song voice.

"Fuck my life, I hate this," she groaned before turning to face her grinning counterpart

* * *

A bright flash of light lit the red room as the two redheads appeared in the middle of it. They dropped a little, both making noises of surprise before quickly catching themselves, leaving them floating there. Blossom and Brick both quickly went about examining the room. Blossom didn't see much of it before narrowing in on the giant, and she meant giant, red he-she lobster like being with a pink feather boa around its neck.

Him was standing on a small bit of land that was surrounded by lava, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. Brick observed the giant cave like room a bit more before narrowing in on a second island where a red head with a red suit was currently bound on. The mayor met his eyes and he felt nothing but pure rage at the giant lobster when he saw a bruise clearly peeking out on her cheek from beneath the gag she had tied around her head. Brick turned to glare at Him.

"Fiiinallly," the sing-song like voice of Him rang out. Both Blossom and Brick tensed slightly, both shifting into a battle stance, prepared for anything. "It took you long enough. And here I thought you two were the smart ones."

"Release the mayor Him. Then let us all go," Blossom said. She didn't want to antagonize the giant devil lobster too much not only for the safety of the mayor but also as her team was still not there.

"Now now now. That would be spoiling things though don't worry. Once I have all my boys back here again I'll let her go. After all, it's you six I'm interested in," Him replied. Brick scoffed.

"Why the hell do you want us all here? And why the fuck did you make it so them admitting their fears to us was the key?"

"Now now my dear boy. It can't be that hard to figure out can it?" Him sung at the two. They turned and exchanged confused looks before facing Him again.

"I think I side with Brick here Him. I don't see why you need us to admit our fears to the boys. I honestly don't see the point in taking the mayor to force them to be here at all," she said. Him sighed.

"Oooobviously, I wanted my boys to gain an advantage. Clearly they haven’t been able to complete their task yet. Mummy here thought I'd give them a hand," Him cooed as his claw came towards Brick in an attempt to pinch his cheek. An awkward attempt as not only was his claw easily the same size as Brick but Brick also was quick to avoid and swat away the attempt.

"Fuck that."

Blossom's lips tightened slightly at the blatant response. Pissing Him off would not be helpful and while she appreciated the lack of hesitation in his reply, it alleviated that age old fear she still sometimes felt, he could have used more tact. Him's expression changed to something much darker.

"I'm sorry, I think I must be hearing things. Clearly you meant to say yes?" Brick scowled at the lobster.

"I meant fuck that. You and Mojo haven't had squat to do with us in years and we'd actually prefer to keep it that way. I might not besties with miss do-gooder," he pointed a thumb at Blossom who scowled at him in response. "But I ain't about to go trying to kill her. We haven't been on your side of things in years. Not gunna change now."

The old slang slips that he'd developed before living with the mayor was Blossom's biggest que on how annoyed Brick truly was with Him. The only time he slipped was when his brothers really truly did something particularly stupid. Not even she could annoy him to this point. She tensed and turned to face Him.

"Look Him. The boys don't need to be here and neither does the mayor. Just let them go and we can face off like we normally do," Blossom said, trying to reason but knowing there was no point. Him took a moment looking as if to be thinking it over bringing one of his claws up to his chin as he did so.

"How about...no!" Him's voice turned deep and angry as he brought his other claw up, swinging towards Blossom.

"Shoot!" She yelled as she shoved Brick out of the way, dodging the claw herself. "Watch the mayor!" She yelled at her counterpart before taking off towards Him. Brick scowled after her.

"Like I needed you to tell me that," he muttered as he watched her dodge another swing from Him, shoot off an eye beam in response. He quickly flew over to the mayor and quickly untied and took her gag off.

"Brick, thank god you’re here. Where are the other girls? Boomer and Butch?" Bellum said as soon as she could. Brick stood up and turned to watch the fight.

"They shouldn't be too far behind," he reassured the mayor. "I really hope they stop taking their sweet time soon though," he mumbled to himself as he watched Blossom block a hit from Him.

There was enough force behind the swing to send her flying back into the cave wall behind her. She gasped at the impact and had to take a fraction of a second to recover. Her eyes darted over to where Brick stood near the mayor, now freed of her restraints. In that slightly lapse of attention Him took advantage. She saw Brick's eyes widen as his mouth opened to yell something at her. She immediately turned back to Him and was barely able to put her arms up to attempt to block Him as his claw went driving into her.

Her foot had landed against the wall in an attempt to steady herself and give her some leeway which now worked against her. Blossom has been unable to move the limb and it was now joining her arms in taking the force of Him's claw, the small bones in her foot creaking under the pressure. She grit her teeth at the impact, feeling the cave wall behind her give way as Him just kept pushing. Her back was slowly becoming covered in cuts and Blossom knew that she knew she have some really nasty bruises to go along with them.

Finally, Him stopped and withdrew his claw from the now small tunnel he had used Blossom's body to make. Blossom allowed herself a second to breath as she heard the familiar screech of Bubbles and her sonic scream. The crackle of electricity wasn't too far behind. Blossom took the moment to assess the damage done. Him had managed to land two or three glancing hits before that last one and Blossom's arms were already taking a faint purple tint as they began to bruise. They weren't broken though, probably thanks to her foot and leg helping to take some of the force. Her foot was not so lucky. She could tell there were some fractures if not breaks. She grit her teeth before getting ready to fly back out to help.

At least I can fly, she thought to herself as she took off back through the tunnel. Upon reemerging she saw only one blue light trail flying around the lobster. She glanced over to where the mayor was to see that Boomer had joined his brother and was assessing the mayor's state as his brother watched the fight. Blossom clicked her tongue at the obvious signs that they'd not be helping before rushing to join her sister. Hopefully Buttercup wouldn’t take too much longer.

* * *

It was a standoff. Had been for a minute or two now. Buttercup's face was set in a scowl at her counterpart, arms crossed, feet squared and planted firmly in a fighting stance. Butch was still grinning like a mad man, hands in his pockets now with his whole posture slouched slightly as his foot tapped every now and then against the ground. He cocked an eyebrow at her as her scowl deepened.

"C'mon Butters. It won't be that bad. Just one little sentence. Look, I'll even make it easier for you. You're afraid of..." he looked at her expectantly.

"Shut up."

Butch sighed heavily.

"We really don't have time to just be standing around here. You're sisters have probably been facing off against Him and without the toughest fighter being there to back them up too. Just one itty bitty sentence and poof, off to fight Him we go."

"Your brothers are there too you know."

"And knowing them, if Bellum’s there, they'll be sitting on the sidelines making sure she doesn't get hurt. Nice and safe. Your sisters? Probably not so much."

Buttercup growled slightly at Butch but couldn't deny he was right. And really, one sentence wouldn't be that bad. Her glare could cut diamonds at this point but Butch still stood there looking completely un-phased. And that was the problem. This was Butch. Anyone else and she'd have done it already. Her sisters needed her. But...Butch. She yelled and threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"I fucking hate you, you know that right?" She yelled pointing at him. He just grinned in response. "I'm afraid of fucking spiders."

The second she finished the light came back and claimed both greens. In the blink of an eye, they were sent directly into the cave where Him was battling both Bubbles and Blossom. Recovering quickly in the same way that the reds had Buttercup took a second to evaluate the fight. Butch just stared at her, a look of half shock and half disbelief on his face.

"Spiders? Really? That's it?"

Buttercup ignored him and blasted off, with touch more strength then needed, heading straight into the fight. She was concerned at the sight of Blossom's back and Bubbles was already starting to favor her left slightly, that old injury from earlier in the week coming back to haunt her. They needed her.

Butch scoffed at the dramatic blast off and looked down at his brothers. As was typical, Brick was scowling at him in standard Brick fashion. Without his brother having to say anything, Butch made his way over and immediately put up a green shield around his brothers and Bellum.

"How long can you hold it?" Brick asked as he turned back to watch the fight. It had been a year or two since he'd last really seen the three of them go at something together like this. He wasn't too reassured by what he was seeing either. Bubbles had begun to lag slightly and Blossom was clearly in more pain than she was letting on. She had been covering Bubbles a little and had taken another hit or two for her sister. Clearly it was starting to get to her and although Buttercup's appearance seemed to bring more life into the other two Brick was still not impressed. Butch shrugged.

"Haven't really done much today so maybe thirty minutes? You know this thing drains hella bad on my X," he said as he turned to also watch the fight. He felt his leg start jigging up and down as he got slightly twitchy. Looked like a hell of a fight.

"Boys, I don't need all three of you here. Some of you should help them. They've already had a couple rough fights this week and Him isn't an enemy to mess around with," Mayor Bellum spoke up. She was still seated on the ground, at Boomers urging. The boys all turned to her, each with a very different expression on their face.

"I don't think they'd appreciate that," Boomer hesitantly said, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. Brick had filled him in on what Him's angle had been. He wasn't too thrilled that Him still considered himself to be their parent. Butch scoffed.

"Then let me go. I'd love to throw old lobster face a punch or two."

Brick glared at him.

"You go nowhere," he turned to watch the fight. The girls were clearly doing better now but he couldn't deny that Him wasn't looking too troubled. Having been able to fight both Blossom and Bubbles without Buttercup for even just a few minutes had clearly made a big difference. Just as he thought that, Blossom took another blow for Bubbles. This one sent her into the cave wall not too far from them. She grit her teeth and glared at Him.

"Buttercup! Give Him a blitz!" She yelled. Buttercup laughed in response and flew straight at Him doing exactly as told. Bubbles backed off, taking a short breather while waiting for a break in Buttercup's rampage to join back in.

"Need a hand?" Brick asked Blossom, startling her. She kept her focus on the fight while she thought it over. She grit her teeth when she realized what her answer would be.

"Maybe. Bubbles and I have already taken more hits than we're used to and Him isn't holding back. I don't want you throwing off our team balance though. If you want to help, stay to the edges and try taking fire off of us."

With that she took off, rocketing straight at Him to deliver a huge punch just as Buttercup pulled back. Brick nodded to Boomer and they both started flying off. Brick turned to Butch before he fully left.

"Stay. Put." He said, pointing and glaring at his brother. Butch folded his arms and pouted.

"I never get to do anything fun."

Bellum just sighed heavily at this, thankful that Butch would be staying. Brick and Boomer flew to different edges of the cave, watching the fight.

"You three little girls are truly getting on my nerves! Why can't you just die already?!" Him screeched as he swung another fist towards Bubbles. She swerved and just barely avoided the hit, aiming a blue power blast at Him's stomach when she got a chance. He screamed in both anger and pain.

Buttercup took the chance to throw a punch directly to Him's cheek which he retaliated too by breathing a blast of fire in her direction. Blossom quickly intercepted and countered it with a blast of her own ice breathe. During this, while both Buttercup and Blossom had their views blocked by the waring elements, Him glanced towards the remaining Powerpuff. She was watching the area where the flames and ice met, clearly worried about her sisters, and not paying close enough attention to Him.

Him took advantage of this. Quicker than one would expect the giant lobster to be capable of, Him spun around towards the blue puff, a claw being thrown straight towards her. Seeing this, Bubbles froze for a fraction of a second too long, her brain not processing the change quick enough.

"Watch it!" A voice growled before a body slammed into Bubbles, knocking her well out of the way. She gasped, having slightly lost her breath from the impact, and turned to see Brick watching Him like a hawk.

"Thank you," Bubbles whispered. Him shrieked, a look at pure rage on his face.

"Pay attention. That stunt just now really pissed Him off."

"You insolent insignificant failure of a creation! How dare you?!" Him screamed as Brick and Bubbles braced for his next move.

"How dare you! That's my baby sister!" Buttercup growled as she launched a flurry of green energy blasts at Him while his back was turned. Him screeched in pain and swung around to face her only to have a blast of crackling dark blue slam into him. Boomer quickly spun away from Him before he had a chance to react, a cocky grin on his face.

"Says father of the year. Or was it mother? I always forget," he said, a bat of blue crackling energy forming in his hand.

"You-" Him growled, his claw swinging down and scooping a handful of lava up to throw at the blue boy who easily dodged with plenty of time to spare. Boomer cocked an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to do something?"

While Boomer kept Him's attention, Blossom had worked her way over to Bubbles and Brick while Buttercup got into a better position to support Boomer. Blossom nodded in thanks to Brick, the fatigue really starting to show on her face.

"Bloss," Bubbles started only to be quickly waved off by her sister.

"We can’t keep this up. That last hit from Him threw lava way to close to where Mayor Bellum and Butch are for my comfort. We need to end this. Space out, surround Him. Get into a good position to start blasting and get ready for my mark."

Bubbles nodded, somewhat hesitant, before doing as told. Brick didn’t move. Blossom looked at him only to get an eyebrow raised in response. With a huff at her counterpart’s unwillingness to do as told she took off. Brick scoffed at her before focusing on Him.

He couldn't help but agree with Blossom. Butch's shield would have kept Bellum safe from a direct hit from the lava but the heat would have bleed through and baked them both as they became trapped in the green shield. He could see Butch swearing to himself as Bellum tried to calm him. It wouldn’t be much longer now before Butch did something stupid either. He wasn't known for his patience after all. While Brick was distracted by his brother and Bellum he didn't notice Him move. Next thing he knew, he was feeling an odd sense of deja-vu as he was knocked out of the way in a similar way to Bubbles. The difference here was that Brick wasn’t tackled but shoved.

Quickly looking to where he had been, Brick saw and heard Blossom scream in pain as Him's claw trapped her legs in his grip. With a manic grin, Him quickly slammed her first against the side of the cave and then the ceiling before Brick finally snapped out of it. With a growl he took off.

He arrived where he wanted to at the same time as Buttercup, landing a punch to Him's stomach right beside her. The force was enough to send him staggering back as he dropped Blossom. Buttercup and Brick both tensed as they watched her fall but were saved from having to do anything as Boomer quickly swooped in catching her.

Even from where they floated, they could see that Blossom was pretty much out of commission now. Her legs covered in blood and seemed slightly misshapen, the force from the claws having not only broken skin but also bone. There was a deep cut in her forehead and Boomers arms were doing more at this point to cover her back than her shirt was, something that was also obviously causing her pain as she arched away from the boy.

Buttercup growled as she watched her sister and Brick couldn't help but clench his fists at the sight of his counterpart. The boys hadn't watched much of the girls' fights since Bellum took them in, preferring to avoid anything to do with them, and he couldn't remember the last time he last saw her looking so beat up.

He actual could but didn’t want to think back to the days he had spent pummeling the girls for pure fun. He had to force himself not to start growling like Buttercup was. It had been a long time since any of the ruffs had felt hate towards them.

Him started to straighten up and the action snapped Blossom out of her dazed state. She quickly looked towards her sisters and grit her teeth.

"How much force can Butch's shield take?" She quickly asked Boomer. He blinked at her owlishly causing her to repeat the question before getting a response.

"A lot. Not even Brick and I can get through that thing."

She nodded grimly at his response before straightening. She met Brick's eyes briefly before turning back to her sisters.

"GB-blitz!" She shouted at them. Buttercup's manic grin returned while Bubbles worry was replaced while a hard look. Brick having caught on quickly looked at his brother.

"Boom!" He shouted before moving with the two puffs quickly towards Him. Boomer responded instantly to Brick's tone, letting Blossom go and joining the charge towards Him.

"I fucking love doing this!" Buttercup yelled as she and the others all started to literally pummel Him in a flurry of punches, kicks and energy blasts too quickly for Him to even respond. The force of their attacks forced Him into the cave wall and the entire thing began to shake as their attacks pushed Him further into the wall. Butch could be heard swearing as rocks began to fall and the lava sloshed around the rock they were on. Blossom spared him a glance, worried about just how much his shield could take.

Him started yelling in pain before he swept his claws out in front of him, cause the four teens to fall back shortly. As they made to start their attack Him glared at them all before pink smoke began covering the entire room.

"This isn't over," Him growled before fading into the pink mist.

The mist continued to fill the room and all the occupants began coughing as it filled their lungs as well. Just when they all thought they would be able to handle anymore it began to clear up. As it did so, the sun began to hit all their faces. Everyone stood, or in Mayor Bellum's case sat, outside the warehouse. From the looks of things, only an hour or two had passed which was supported by the fact that the emergency teams were still alert from where they were parked just outside the warehouse perimeter. As soon as they saw the teens and the mayor they rushed over.

"Finally," Blossom sighed as she let herself relax. As she did so, she felt herself nearly faint but Buttercup was quickly at her side supporting her.

"Easy leader girl. Even I had a tough time with some of those hits and I'm more used to taking punches than you are. Just a bit longer though, then you can rest," she said, eyeing the press that was also parked alongside the emergency vehicles. Blossom followed Buttercups gaze and sighed.

"Right," she replied, straightening up slightly but still letting Buttercup lend her support. The mayor turned to them.

"I'll handle them. Other than a sore wrist and a bruise or two I'm not injured at all. You girls need a break from all of that anyways," she said as she stood. The boys immediately made to argue but she waved both them and the paramedics away. Standing straight, head held high, the mayor marched her way over to where the press was already taking photos. The boys all grimaced at that as the paramedics reached the girls. A few of them gasped slightly at the sight of Blossom.

"She needs the professor. There aren’t any machines here capable of...resetting our bones. Buttercup, do you want help?" Bubbles said as she stepped in between the paramedics and her sisters.

While they meant well, the girls had learned first-hand that sometimes letting the paramedics do their job didn't help. It just gave bones more time to set incorrectly. Which led, of course, to the bones having to be re-broken.

"Nah I'm good. Bloss?" Buttercup whispered softly to her sister.

Blossom was watching the mayor with a far-off look on her face that Buttercup and Bubbles didn't see often. They knew she was thinking back on other fights, other results. Not all of which had ended like today.

"This is why," she said suddenly. The super teens all turned to look at her. She met Butch's eyes. "You thought it was stupid but what if I had of failed today? What then?" She paused for a second as the boys considered her words. She smiled softly at them. "Superheroes aren't allowed to fail."

With that, Blossom straightened completely and without waiting for her sisters took off for home. Buttercup clicked her tongue before taking off to follow her sister, a scowl on her face. Bubbles sighed.

"Don't worry about Blossom. She tends to get a little more serious when she's in pain," she said with a soft smile before taking off quickly after her sisters.

The boys watched them for a while before turning their attention to Bellum and the press.

"Huh. Guess it's not so dumb," Butch thought aloud. Brick scowled before starting to head towards Bellum.

"Let's just get Bellum and go home. I'm too tired for this shit," he growled out. His brothers exchanged a look before following after their own leader and commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like it needs said that tensions in this chapter were a bit high between counterparts. They aren't always that snippy with each other (though that's debatable with the greens).  
> I'll try to have another chapter finished with being edited by next weekend but no promises! I have a couple of chapters drafted that I'm cleaning up and smoothing out. Trying to iron the edges out so to speak.  
> I have a ton of side/pre-stories that I also have drafted that are pretty much ready to go. I'll try to post one or two tomorrow (I'll be posting them in a separate story so keep an eye out).


	3. First Day Back, Juniors!

"Girls! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Blossom yelled up the stairs. The professor chuckled from where he sat reading the paper at the table. She pouted at him before sitting down on the other side of the table to eat her breakfast. She was wearing her hair up in its usual high ponytail with a small red ribbon in it. Her cream colored uniform was perfectly pressed, the plaid skirt coming down to her knees. She wore a modest white camisole under her short sleeved summer blazer as well as a pair of white tights on leaving very little skin beyond her arms showing.

"It's not that late yet. Give them some more time. I know for a fact that Bubbles was up late talking with Robin and Buttercup was playing video games until one," the professor said. Blossom huffed at that.

"They should know better. If they aren't down here in the next 15 minutes I'm leaving without them."

"Take a chill pill Bloss. It's too early to be so wound up," Buttercup said as she entered the kitchen, snarling out a yawn. Her uniform had clearly been sitting in a pile instead of hanging up in her closet. The skirt was a little shorter than Blossom’s but not by much. She had black leggings on underneath it and her shirt was clearly one that had been sitting in the back of her closet for a while, part of a band’s name readable just above where her blazer was buttoned. Her hair was pulled back into a very short low ponytail at the base of her neck. She pulled it out and let her hair sit messily around her face. It was a look that actually suited the girl and always somehow seemed intentional and not just lazy.

"Is Bubbles up?" Was Blossom's only response. Buttercup barked out a laugh.

"She's been in the bathroom for ages now. I had to use the downstairs one."

Blossom nodded in relief at this. If Bubbles had been up that long then they should just about make it on time.

"I don't think I'll ever really understand why she needs to take so long. You three are all so beautiful without needing to spend hours in the bathroom." The professor stated. Buttercup snickered as Blossom rolled her eyes.

"But professor, Mark is going to be meeting her at the gates," Buttercup said in a sing-song like voice. The professor scowled at her over the newspaper. "And she hasn't seen him aaall week long. She has to make today extra special."

The professor went back to his paper with a huff at this and both girls could hear a small growl like sound coming from the man. Blossom giggled at this.

"I think half of it is because Robin and her went shopping yesterday," Blossom said throwing a chiding look in Buttercup's direction. Buttercup's smile was sharp in response.

"I really wish you girls would wait until you were 18 until before you started dating. 16 is too young in my opinion."

"Ta-da!" Bubbles exclaimed as she swept into the room. The extra time in the bathroom was clear to the other two girls, as was the amount of money she’d spent on the new eyeshadow pallet she’d bought the day before. Her uniform, while not as well kept as Blossom’s, had clearly at least been hanging up in her closet. The skirt had been shortened considerably, coming down to a point just above the girl’s mid-thigh. Unlike her sisters, she didn’t seem to be wearing anything underneath but knowing that they flew to school both girls knew she was probably just wearing some very short shorts underneath it. She had a V-neck undershirt on under her blazer with her hair curling perfectly in twin pigtails. Buttercup gave Blossom an 'I told you so' look that the other girl ignored.

"You look wonderful." The professor said with a slightly strained smile. "But shouldn’t your skirt be a little longer?"

Bubbles giggled in response, moving to grab a breakfast bar from the kitchen.

"Oh professor, it's not that short," she responded. Both Blossom and the professor couldn't help but scoff quietly at that. Bubbles ignored them both. "Shall we?"

"Do we have to?" Buttercup asked, only half serious. Blossom gave her a dull look.

"Yes Bubs, we shall."

Blossom swept out of the room at that. Bubbles bounced along following her as Buttercup dragged her feet along.

"Have fun girls!" The professor called before returning to his paper. He heard the chorus of 'we will's, and one 'I won't', followed by the front door closing. Now alone he sighed to himself.

"Maybe if I stopped paying for those trips? Hmm, saying no to Bubbles though…" the man said, trailing off in thought.

* * *

"Mark!" Bubbles exclaimed as she landed on the school grounds just in front of her boyfriend.

"Bubbly!" A teen with short blond hair and brown eyes said as he jogged over to embrace her. He was clearly fit which wasn’t surprising as he was on several sports teams throughout the year. When he reached Bubbles he lifted her up and spun her around causing her to giggle and wrap her arms around his neck. Buttercup gagged in response.

"Bubbly, what kind of dumb nickname is that?" She whispered softly enough that only Blossom could hear it with her x-hearing. She sighed in response.

"Don't you start on that again. You just don’t like it because it isn’t one of your nicknames. Also, lest you forgot, you were the one who encouraged her to start dating him." Blossom said starting towards the school. Buttercup let out a long whine in response.

"But leader girl, you know why I did that. Last I checked, you agreed with me! How was I supposed to know this would be so. Much. Worse."

"I never said I didn't agree. I also never said I did agree. If you'll recall, I said 'this is just going to blow up in your face'," she paused to look back at her sister who was glaring back at the overly sweet display happening between Bubbles and her boyfriend. "This isn't quite what I had in mind but, well, blowing up in your face isn't incorrect either right now."

Buttercup turned to give Blossom a look of despair.

"I know. Regrets. So many regrets right now." Blossom only chuckled slightly in response before continuing back towards the school doors. Buttercup followed quickly, if only to get away from the PDA that Bubbles was doing. It wouldn't be much longer until they started to give each compliment after compliment, both wanting to outdo the other. Then the kissing would start.

They reached their assigned lockers rather quickly and began keeping an eye out. Robin had said she would meet them there before they all split for homeroom. They didn't have to wait long.

"Oh my gosh. Bubs should really tone it down. People are literally going to get cavities watching those two." She said as she reached the two sister. Buttercup gagged again as Blossom sighed.

Robin’s hair had grown out a bit over the summer, coming to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She had wanted to try a layered look that suited her well, her bangs framing her delicate features nicely. She wore her uniform the way it was supposed to be worn, knee length skirt, modest camisole under the blazer. She had on a pair of knee length stockings as well.

"Try telling her that. Last time I said something she threw me through the wall," Buttercup said.

"You were making fun of the nickname," Blossom pointed out. Buttercup ignored her. Robin hummed in thought.

"Maybe I should say something. I'm honestly still surprised they made it through the summer."

Blossom and Buttercup were about to respond when they picked up the sound of Bubbles coming towards them. They looked down the hallway in time to see Bubbles skipping towards them, finally done saying her hellos to Mark. Robin turned and smiled brightly at the girl.

"Good morning Robin. I tried to say it earlier but Mark had just complimented my hair and I got distracted."

"You're fine. Where is Mark? Did he not come with you?" Robin asked looking behind the blonde.

"Ugh, don't encourage it," Buttercup groaned out as Bubbles giggled, throwing a slight glare at Buttercup before responding.

"His locker is in a different hallway and he wanted to put some stuff there before homeroom."

Blossom's eyebrows came together at that. The semester had just started and Blossom couldn’t remember seeing a backpack on Mark's back. She was startled out of that thought as Bubbles grabbed her arm.

"Speaking of which, we should probably start heading in that direction too."

"Ugh, I guess. Too early for this sh-stuff."

Buttercup cut the curse short from an unusually sharp glare from Blossom. She lifted an eyebrow at that but Blossom brushed it off.

"I'm so glad we have homeroom together again this year," Robin said. Bubbles pouted.

"But we don't all have lunch together! Poor Bloss, you'll be all alone." Buttercup snorted at that.

"I think she'll be able to find a book or two to keep her company Bubbles. Just be glad it wasn't you getting lunch to yourself."

"She's right Bubs. You know me. I'll just read. It'll be a nice chance to get a breather between classes."

Bubbles thought about it for a little bit before giggling in response.

"That's assuming nobody else has your lunch," she said nudging Blossom who scowled in response.

"Well, that isn't exactly a comforting thought. And way too many people came to mind at it too," she trailed off frowning.

"As long as it isn't male it won't be that bad," Buttercup grumbled to her softly, trying to reassure the girl. She was right, too many people came to mind at that thought but the concerning ones were ones she didn't want her sister to have to deal with alone. Robin smiled at the girl, trying to be comforting.

"Well, there's really only one she has to worry about," Robin said. "What are the chances that he'll have your lunch?"

Blossom sighed.

"Pretty high actually seeing as how he's usually in almost all my classes."

"Well, maybe this year will be different?" Bubbles suggested with a nervous giggle.

"Pft. Either way, he gives you trouble again this year I'm officially going to punch him." Buttercup grumbled.

Blossom sighed and reached for the door to open it for the others. She let them go in first and then braced herself before entering herself.

As was the norm, all three of the ruffs were once again in their homeroom. She guessed it was too much to ask that the faculty would agree with her proposal. Even with their mostly clean record since the signing, the faculty still felt the boys needed watched during school hours. This, of course, meant that they were almost always in classes together.

She couldn't help but let loose a tiny sigh. Butch had already started in on annoying Buttercup by giving her the finger. He was also low-key flexing for the girl in the seat next to him, his uniform fitting tightly across his chest. Unlike with Mark though, she was half convinced they just didn’t make a size large enough for him. He had been buff before the summer and now it seemed that he’d somehow added to that. The black slacks he had on seemed to be the only thing that actually fit him properly. He had a tank top on underneath his blazer and his hair was in its typical short, spiked style. Buttercup had now started to return his finger giving him a look of pure disgust.

Bubbles looked like she was hanging onto Robin's arm for dear life, to the point Robin had to tap her hands because she was hurting. Boomer’s uniform fit him perfectly and the short sleeves of it allowed people to see that it wasn’t just because he was skinny. He was all lean muscle. He wore a nice, white shirt on under his blazer and Ali, his current girlfriend, was sitting in his lap laughing at something he had said, fingers running across it. His hair was messy in a way that was either intentional or caused by a very flirty girlfriend. Bubbles was quick to look away and take her seat, far from where the boys were, next to Buttercup.

Brick was casually leaning back in his chair, head down and cap right way around for once to cover his eyes. His hair was in a messy bun as was the norm for this time of year, the lingering heat causing him to want it out of the way. His blazer was left unbuttoned with a tight fitting shirt on underneath, more modest than Butch’s but not actually less showing. He was seated between Boomer and Butch and clearly trying to get some last second shut-eye before class. She saw a couple girls she didn't recognize not too far in front of them eyeing him up.

Girls she didn't recognize? That wasn't right. She knew the names of every student in the school. She continued looking at them as she sat next to Robin, trying and failing to place them. She turned to her sisters. Buttercup was now sticking her tongue out at Butch. She sighed and snapped her fingers in front of her sisters face to get her attention.

"What? He started it!"

"And I'm ending it. Butch, stop riling her up. Anyways, do you recognize those girls over there?" She pointed in their direction. All three girls frowned.

"Nope. But I don't ever pay attention. You know that," Buttercup said.

"That's odd. I don't recognize them either?" Bubbles said, finger going to her chin in thought.

"What does it matter? Come on girls, it's not like you know everyone in the school. You probably just haven't seen them before," Robin replied. They all gave her a look. "Well I don't know everyone in the school at least!"

"There were other faces on the way to class that I didn't recognize either now that I think about it," Blossom said half to herself. It wasn't just those two girls either. There were several faces she didn't recognize in the room. She was drawn from her train of thought as Mr. Phillips entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone," the bell rang signaling the start of class. "It is official my time now. Please take your seats."

He waited as the remaining few students went to sit down. Ali pouted, in an overly exaggerated manner, before getting off of Boomer's lap, blowing him a kiss as she sat in her own seat. Blossom heard Bubbles let out a nearly un-hearable huff. She rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to the first homeroom of 11th grade. I'm Mr. Phillips and I'll be the first face you see every day for the next oh so many months so get used to it. First, some quick announcements. I'm sure some of you may have noticed a few new faces around the school. This is because there are, in fact, many new faces at the school. Over the summer there was a rezoning due to a nearby school closing down. As such, many of the students that had been attending that school will now be attending here. Welcome them."

Well, that explained that. Blossom couldn't help but wonder what had caused the school to close down. Maybe she'd look into it.

"Secondly, as juniors you all now officially get to take part in the yearly Tri-villathon! Yay. Leaders of clubs will be mandated to meet on every Tuesday after school. As such, the first meeting will be today. Per the request of principle Keane, our wonderful heroes will be taking charge of the junior planning. Before anyone yells about injustice or favoritism, know that this is so they can better plan security. As we all know, our supers are not the only supers attending school and so, the principal wanted the girls to plan things to help make sure things go smoothly. Boys, from my understanding, the mayor has also asked you to assist them. Don't make me give you detention on the second day of school for skipping. Give me at least a week before that, for sanity’s sake."

Buttercup and Bubbles were glaring at her. Whoops! She'd forgotten to mention that to them. They'd live. She should probably have a talk with Butch and Buttercup though about not breaking out into a fight during the meetings.

"Lastly, more for the new students, you have till the end of the week to decide on an extracurricular. The school has an extensive list thanks to the generous donation from Mr. Morebucks. It is still mandatory to be involved in one. I don't care what it is but I will hound you if you aren't in one by the end of the week. Same thing goes if you want to change activities. You all have until the end of the week to decide. Any questions?"

The class remained silent.

"Wonderful. With the re-zoning some class schedules have changed. I’m going to hand out the final products. Come up to the front as I call you. After I hand it to you, please leave for your first period class."

The girls were still glaring at her. She refused to look at them though, watching as students went to get their schedules and paying attention to the new students more in an effort to start learning their names. The boys, when they were called during the j’s for Jojo, ignored them thankfully. Although, Butch had sent a wink in their direction before exiting the room that had earned him the finger from Buttercup.

"Blossom Utonium."

She sped up, snatched her schedule, took a peek at her first class and booked it. She didn't make it far though.

"Bossy, where's this meeting thing today supposed to be at?" Butch asked right as she exited the classroom. He and his brothers were leaning against the wall just outside the classroom. She snuck a look back and saw Bubbles skipping to grab her schedule. Not a good sign!

"The junior level writing classroom. It should be big enough. Now if you'll excuse me," she said attempting to speed walk away. Again, she didn’t get far.

"Bloss, why don't we compare schedules before you leave?" Bubbles asked as she linked arms with her sister. She sent a smile so sweet towards Blossom she swore she'd end up with a cavity.

"Oh Bubbles I don’t think that's necessary. I have a tone of AP classes and you weren't interested in any of those this semester. We already know we don't share a lunch and that hasn’t changed I’m sure so I'm just going to-"

"Nah, I say we walk to class together. After all, we probably won't see each other till afterschool. Don't you want to enjoy these last few moments with us leader girl?" Buttercup said sliding up on Blossom's other side. She was boxed in. No way out!

The boys were exchanging a look at this point. Darned Butch just had to go and stop her. Couldn't he just let Brick ask her later?! They were sure to share at least one class together. Heck, he could have even sent her a text. She was sure he still had her number!

"Uh, everything good there girls?" Boomer asked. Buttercup laughed and Bubbles giggled causing all three boys to lift an eyebrow.

"Oh silly Boomer. Why wouldn't they be? Now come on Bloss, don't want to be late." Bubbles said as she began to drag her sister away.

"Now look, girls. There really isn't a need for this. My class isn't even in the same direction as yours!"

"How would you know if you haven't compared schedules with us yet? Unless, you know, you were aware of things before school started today."

"I told you we would be-"

"Helping. Yeah yeah. You said zilch about planning and less about them. Let's us three have a nice talk about this."

Blossom sent a glare at Butch as her sisters dragged her away. She mouthed a very angry 'thanks' at him. He held up his hands in surrender but looked thoroughly amused at the fact she was in a bind. It wasn't her fault she'd forgotten to mention the details! A monster had attacked when she had started talking about it with them and she forgot to finish!

* * *

She sat down with a huff. Bubs and Buttercup were not happy. Buttercup had gone on and on about her sport commitments and Butch while Bubbles whined about how she'd have to see the ruffs and not enough of her boyfriend with this. She'd managed to reassure them. Yes, it was a bigger commitment but the point of the competition was to show off which school was best. They'd make sure Buttercup, as the top female athlete in the school, had plenty of sports time. As for seeing the ruffs, they spent most of the day in class with at least one of them. This was just one extra hour or two a week. She suggested Mark maybe driving her home after to make up for the lost time she would have with him and finally she had let up.

She was pulling out her supplies, her first class was math this year, when Brick walked in. Their eyes met and Blossom braced for a comment about the fiasco this morning and how she'd obviously slipped not letting her sisters know all the details before today. Instead, he ignored her and went to sit in his usual spot in the back right corner. She frowned at him. That was weird. Was he not feeling okay?

She shrugged and went to turn around only to be startled as someone roughly bumped into her desk, sending her pens and pencils scattering around the floor.

"Whoops. My bad," a high pitched voice said. Blossom looked to see one of the girls from homeroom who had been staring at Brick. She believed her names was Abigail Christenson. Her uniform was styled in a way similar to Bubbles but unlike Bubbles ended up looking a lot less cute and a lot more of something else.

Abigail flipped her long, straight platinum blond hair over her shoulder and sauntered over to the desk right next to Brick. She sat facing him, leaning forward and rested her hand against his shoulder. He stared at it.

"Hi, my name’s Abigail but you can just call me Gail. You’re Brick right? As in the Rowdyruff leader?"

"Yes?" He replied, unsure. He dragged his eyes away from the hand and they briefly met with Blossom's. She raised an eyebrow in question and he turned his attention to Abigail. Blossom rolled her eyes. Fine, if he was okay with the new girl invading his space on day one then she wouldn't help. She turned to start picking up her stuff. About halfway through someone started helping her. She internally despaired when she saw who it was. A lanky boy with dark red hair and green eyes stared intently at her.

"Hi Blossom. How was your summer?" Howie asked. She sent a very hesitant smile at him.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked. Math camp this year was so educational. It's a shame you had to miss it."

"Yeah, a shame."

"But it's okay! I took lots of notes knowing you'd want to hear all about it."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Howie was the one person Blossom wishes she hadn't saved. Not because he didn't deserve saving because he did! She just wished with all her might that someone, anyone else had been the one to do it.

Back in 9th grade Howie had been called out to a shady part of town by some bullies. Apparently he hadn't wanted to run away like he had in his previous school and had willingly gone. While they were there, and yes Howie was being beat-up, the Gangreen Gang had shown up. They'd been causing some trouble in the area and were trying to hightail it away before someone showed up to stop them. They'd seen the uniforms and knew the boys went to Townsville High with the girls and decided to take advantage of the situation. The gang took all four boys hostage while they escaped.

Unfortunately for Blossom, she still refused to let anyone other than herself answer a Gangreen Gang call so she'd been the one to show up. Of course, even with hostages, the gang wasn't really much of a threat and she cleaned up the scene relatively quickly. All four of the boys seemed to decide they had to thank her and proceeded to follow her around and overwhelm her with gifts and attention.

She was thankfully able to set most of them straight quickly enough. Unfortunately she was only able to set most of them straight. Howie's thanks seemed to quickly evolve into a full blown crush then obsession. He frequently asked her out only to be continuously turned down. Right from the get go she'd been straight with him about her lack of interest but he only seemed to change gears. He had gone from appealing to her emotions to appealing to her sense of logic. They were 'geniuses and as such belonged together as their children would go on to do great things'. It only served to annoy and freak out Blossom. Seriously though, who mentioned children before even dating?! He still didn't seem to understand the meaning of no. He'd pretty much told her at the end of last year that as long as she was still single he would continue his attempts. She'd had to push the simulator all the way up to level 18 that night just to blow off steam.

Luckily for Blossom, Howie wasn't able to get too far into his notes as the teacher walked in and promptly started class. She wasted no time once class was over booking it out of the class, ignoring Howie calling her name as she did so. So began the game of avoiding the boy. Again.

* * *

Boomer kept the smile on his face as he listened to Ali once again talk about how he should really try using her skincare routine. It didn’t seem to matter that he had flawless skin, she thought it could be better. He was slowly going crazy with the mindless babble Ali always seemed to have. It was at this moment that he looked up and his eyes met Bubbles’s.

She was walking down the hallway hand in hand with Mark and seemed to have only just now noticed him. She quickly averted her eyes to seemingly pay more attention to what Mark was saying. Boomer couldn’t help but sigh softly and drag his eyes back to Ali. She was still talking about skin.

“Boomer, ready for practice tomorrow? I know I am,” Mark said as he and Bubbles walked up to them. Boomer raised an eyebrow at their approach.

“I mean, I’m about as ready as I always am,” He replied. Ali smiled and laid her hand on his chest.

“Running back again right? I don’t know why the coach even bothers with the first practice testing. It’s obvious you’re still the best for the position.”

Boomer winced slightly at his girlfriend’s choice of words. Mark was always benched in the big games because his position was also running back. Hell Boomer, wouldn’t mind if the guy had the position, he’d even hand it to him, but Brick and Butch were on the team. They’d asked him to play because they knew that the three of them would kick ass. Which they did. Hence the starter positions.

“Fair’s only fair Ali. Who knows what’s changed over the summer. Coach just wants to make sure he gives everyone the chance to show that,” Boomer said softly, trying to lessen the blow. Bubbles’ smile had gone tight at the edges and Boomer winced again. This conversation was a disaster and it’d only just started.

“Exactly Al-Al. Wouldn’t want coach to miss out on someone’s rise to the top,” Mark said with a glare at both Ali and Boomer. Ali giggled while Boomer just sighed. He should have just gone to class.

“I’m sure everyone will be great,” Bubbles said, laying a hand on Mark’s shoulder. He calmed down a little when he looked at her. Boomer on the other hand couldn’t seem to look away from her hand on Mark’s shoulder. Ali saved him from getting caught by distracting him with a flip of her hair. It had caught him in the side of the face. He sighed, again.

“I’m sure they will but Boomer will be better,” Ali said, glaring slightly at Bubbles.

Great, female flex fight with the tool boyfriends being the trophies on display. The smile on Bubbles face seemed so forced to him that it almost hurt. Why would Mark even bring her over here? Everyone knew that Bubbles and Ali had a complicated relationship, constantly fighting in cheer over who had done which step wrong. Coming over here was obviously just going to make Bubbles uncomfortable.

“Well, we’ll just see about that won’t we?” Bubbles asked. Boomer sighed, deciding he’d had enough of being on display.

“Right, well let’s just agree that everyone’s going to be doing their best and see what happens. I think that sounds like an excellent idea. Now if you don’t mind,” he gave Ali a quick peck before turning to the door behind him, “I’m going to get settled in for class.”

He all but ran from the conversation and into the classroom, breathing in relief when Ali didn’t follow him in. He sat down in a seat near the front. This was the class he’d been looking forward to most, Zoology. When he’d seen the class on the list of electives last year he hadn’t stopped to think before writing it down. Once settled he took out his phone and started up a gaming app he’d lately gotten addicted to.

Not more than two seconds later he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Bubbles walk through the door and take a seat a few seats down from him. Boomer nearly dropped his phone in shock. Shit. Of course Bubbles would take this class. No one loved animals more than her! Why hadn’t he stopped to think?! Shit! He groaned softly knowing that his favorite class could now, very easily, become his least favorite.

* * *

She was hesitant walking into the lunchroom. As was the same with every other year, Howie had been in every single class she had so far. Brick had been too, as well as Abigail. Blossom had made sure to watch her stuff around the girl after the first time. She wasn't sure what she'd done but clearly the girl wasn't a fan. Not of her at least.

The only way Howie wouldn't have this lunch is if his next class was an elective that had second lunch. She knew he wouldn't be in her next class, the teacher had banned him after he'd somehow managed to bring down half the greenhouse they'd been using that day sophomore year for botany. She seemed to be in the clear but there was no way to know. She stayed alert as she found a table in a back corner of the cafeteria that was also close to one of the back doors. She should be good here. She pulled out her lunch and book of the day before settling in, back against the wall so she could scan the cafeteria every now and then just in case. It didn't take her long to get into her book though and she forgot about everything else, only half paying attention to her lunch.

It worked against her as someone promptly sat down right next to her, startling her so much she jumped off the chair, floating a few inches above it. Brick wasn't even looking at her. Rude. And why was he sitting here?!

"You have got to stop doing that. One of these days you might actually give me a heart attack." She scowled at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"As if. Look, just let me sit here to eat my lunch and then I'm gone okay? I just need a few minutes to breath."

She raised an eyebrow at his tone. He sounded nearly desperate there, or at least as desperate as he'd let himself sound. He still wasn't really looking at her, instead scanning the cafeteria.

"Everything okay?" She asked hesitantly. He heaved a sigh.

"Of course it isn't. She won't leave me alone. I'd rather have Princess hanging off of me again at this point. At least her voice doesn’t make her sound like a banshee."

Blossom hesitated before asking. "Do you mean Abigail?" He turned and gave her a look.

"Obviously. You're still floating by the way. Sit. I'll be gone soon."

She realized he was right and quickly lowered back onto the seat. She still wasn't quite sure how to handle this. They'd eaten lunch together before yes, but that was mostly because Bubbles dragged them all together back in 9th grade when they all shared a lunch. Last year there had been a lot less of that as Boomer got his first girlfriend at the beginning of the year. With a string of girls to quickly follow after it ended.

"You don't have to rush. I'm just reading. Feel free to stay but I'm not sure why you think sitting here will stop her. Does she even have this lunch?" Brick shook his head looking to the sky.

"Of course you wouldn't notice." He looked straight at her startling her a bit. He'd spent the day oddly avoiding her so this was a bit of an abrupt change of pace. "For whatever reason the girl seems to hate you so I think she’ll avoid your table. And yeah, she has this lunch. I managed to lose her just before reaching the cafeteria. In case you were wondering, Howie has this lunch too."

She quickly slumped down so her book was hiding her face, frantically scanning the lunch room.

"No no no no no please no. Oh my gosh, where is he? Please tell me he didn't seem me."

Brick laughed quietly at her. "Don't worry. He saw me sit down and left, probably went to the library hoping you'd head there to avoid me."

Blossom let out a huge sigh of relief before sitting back up.

"Oh thank goodness he still hates you."

"Well that's a horrible thing to say Bloss. Why oh why would you want someone to hate big bro here?" Boomer said as he seemingly appeared out of thin air on the other side of Blossom. She once again jumped out of her chair.

"Would you three stop that!" She snapped rounding on the blue boy who only grinned at her. Brick snickered on the other side of her and held out a hand for a high-five that Boomer quickly gave him.

"Nice Boom. Sorry Pinky, you just make it way too easy."

She pouted as both boys laughed at her.

"See if I let you sit here again. Next time I'll personally make sure Abigail sees me say no just so she can pounce."

Boomer raised an eyebrow at that as Brick groaned. His face fell into his hands.

"Anything but that please. She won't stop." He growled out. Boomer and Blossom shared a look at that. Blossom had known he wouldn't be fond of the girl when she'd invaded his personal space without a care the second she got a chance. Brick hated people he wasn't close with touching him.

"Girl problems bro? I thought you'd have loved all these new chicks fawning over you."

Brick shot a glare through his fingers at Boomer.

"They can look all they like but this chick won't stop hanging off of me."

"Who?"

At this point Blossom decided to just go back to her book. She'd given Brick a chance to take her help in first period and he'd looked away. She'd let him sit here but she wasn't going to go out of her way to help him.

"See the blond over there? Next to the red head sitting two tables over from Elmer's? That's the one."

"The one who's staring at you like you’re a piece of choice meat? Dude do you know how many guys would be thrilled to be you right now?"

Blossom frowned and looked at Boomer. He was still looking at Brick with an incredulous look on his face.

"If you two are going to start having guy talk and drooling over people find another table," Blossom said with a glare.

Both boys looked at her as Boomer raised his hands in defense.

"Not gunna say another word."

She nodded at that before returning to her book. Brick and Boomer talked over her head about their classes so far while they ate. Once they'd caught up their attention went to the end of the day.

"So Pinky, what all does this Tri-villathon involve? What do we even have to plan?" Brick asked.

Blossom sighed before reaching for her bookmark. That was as far as she'd get this lunch it seemed.

"Plenty. The Tri-villathon is planned nearly exclusively by students, juniors and seniors specifically. That way it allows for a fair competition and the winner gets bigger bragging rights. The seniors will be planning the bigger things such as layout and spacing but we have to organize our own displays and events within that. It allows us to get a feel for the event before we become seniors and have to plan the whole thing. With that said, this year there's the additional concern of a certain group attending Cityville."

"The punks you mean?" Boomer asked. Blossom sighed.

"Yup. Because of that, we'll be in charge of security surrounding our space and the school. Although we aren't the hosts this year, the prank war is expected to be bad this year. I don't doubt that Brute will be even more ruthless than either Buttercup or Butch would be and Braudy probably won't try too hard to stop her, if at all. We know from last year that Berserk will support the pranks." Both boys winced at that remembering last year’s big prank had been on Blossom. "We might get lucky and Blane might stand in to stop it but if they think that may be the case they probably just won't let him find out about it. I am not having a repeat of last year, understood?"

Both boys were quick to nod at the tone in Blossom's voice. They hadn't heard her sounding that angry and serious since, well, since the prank last year. They exchanged a look. They weren't happy that the Powerpunks and Rowdyrights had slipped through and pulled such a big prank last year. They were pissed when the puffs were on the receiving end of it. It had been a nasty prank too. They'd agreed that day that there wouldn't be a repeat and that there would be revenge. Now they'd have their chance at the later. As if sensing their train of thought Blossom gave them both stern looks.

"We also won't be partaking in the prank war. Understood?"

Boomer and Brick exchanged a look and were about to respond when the bell sounded. Both boys quickly stood with their bags.

"Well what do you know, the bell. Gotta get to band. Bye Bloss!" Boomer said as he walked away quickly.

"Can't be late for shop." Brick said as he quickly slipped through the cafeteria's back door.

Did they think she was an idiot? She saw those smiles on their faces. There would be no pranking this year. She meant it! Fuming slightly at the fact this was probably already a lost battle, Blossom went off to her botany class.

* * *

Maybe it was a good thing Bloss didn't have lunch with them this year if only so she would have more time to calm down today. Seriously though? Did she always have to go and take that extra step? It wasn't enough they had to participate? Apparently not.

Bubbles sat down at her usually table with a huge sigh, Butch sitting down next to her, eyebrow raised.

"Still upset with Bossy? C'mon Bubbly, you know that just art class alone isn't enough for you to get your daily dose of the Butch. You should be enjoying this extra time with me instead of pouting over this morning."

She gave him a look telling him how done she was with him right now.

"I think I get more than my daily dose in homeroom alone. Art then pushes me waaay past that. Also, don't let Buttercup hear you call me that. She hates that nickname."

Butch scoffed at that.

"Let's be real sugar cube, you're not a fan of it either."

Bubbles chose to ignore him, instead catching sight of her sister and jumping up waving to get her attention. Buttercup frowned when she saw who else was at the table.

"Am I ever going to get a year where you don't have my lunch?"

"Pft, yeah. It'll be the year sweet stuff here also doesn't have your lunch. Trust me, I'd much rather take shop class with big red but someone had to go showing my drawing that I gave her to all the art teachers. It was a battle lost after that."

"Oh be quiet. You have too much talent to not be in art class. You also have too much fun driving those poor art teachers up a wall so don't even."

"Whatever," Buttercup said rolling her eyes at the two.

Buttercup still hadn't gotten over how weird it was that the two of them were such good friends. Then again, Bubbles could make friends with a rock if she tried. Buttercup sat down on the other side of Bubbles. It was the only way she knew of to get the idiot to not annoy her to the point where her fists itched.

"Still upset at leader girl?" Buttercup asked her sister. Bubbles pouted.

"You aren't? My time with Mark will be cut in half with this!"

Buttercup shrugged as she pulled her lunch out.

"Is it really a surprise though? You know what she's like. She can't say no to anyone."

"’Cept Howie. Brick texted me earlier saying that he's still at it. He sat with Bossy today to keep him away so don't worry ‘bout her at lunch." Butch said as he scrolled through his phone.

"What's this about Brickie?" Princess said as she approached the table. Butch groaned at the sight of them.

"Seriously? All girls? All the girls I literally can't hit on? Where's Mitchelson? Mikey? Anyone with a dick?"

All four girls glared at him. Princess had calmed down greatly over the years. Her hair was still as crazy and out of control as ever, barely kept pulled back into a ponytail. She'd long ago given up on the idea of being a Powerpuff girl. There had been a number of years where she had strove to be more popular but after a so-called friend had seriously back stabbed her she decided to really change her attitude. It probably helped that Bubbles had been her shoulder to cry on while Buttercup had hunted those girls down for Blossom to deal with. They never bothered Princess again. Princess could still be a diva but she had decided that day that if anyone dared try to mess with this group of friends they'd have to go through her first.

"Mikey has first lunch but he prefers to eat lunch in the shop room with the other guys." Robin said as she sat down.

"Mitch went off campus but he's also first lunch." Buttercup said around a mouthful of food. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"So no dicks here but your own. Deal." Princess said with a slight scoff. "Now, what was that about Brickie?"

Butch groaned but finally went to pull his lunch out.

"He said Howie's still at it. Both have first lunch. Lucky for our dear Bossy, he was trying to lose some new chick or something? Anyways, he and Boom spent lunch with her so Howie stayed away."

"Good god, is that creep still at it? She's said no in just about every way possible. "

"Well, at least Brick was there. Hopefully he'll keep an eye out for him. I don't think Boomer is enough to do the trick." Robin said. Butch shrugged.

"Howie bugs big red about as much as he bugs Bossy. He'll sit at her table just to enjoy the look Howie gets when he does so. Plus, apparently Bossy keeps this new girl away?" Butch said, shoving his sandwich into his mouth, swallowing nearly the whole thing in just about one bite. Bubbles looked disgusted.

"I will never get used to that." She said as she took a small bite out of her own food. Butch, having nearly finished his lunch already, started reaching over to grab some only to have his hand solidly slapped away.

"Back off the food Butchie boy. You lost the bet remember? You're only allowed to try my food when I say you can," Buttercup said.

Butch pouted at her.

"C'mon Bitterbitch. That bet was two years ago now. Just a taste?" He whined as he slowly moved his food towards Bubble's food again. Buttercup slapped it away harder.

"Not today. Also not this month after that nickname."

"I don't know how you can just sit there like that Bubs," Robin said watching the two greens argue. Bubbles shrugged.

"I grew up with one. The other one likes me too much to dare mess up my hair. It's fine. I'm the best choice as a buffer."

"Ew. Don't talk about it as if it has feelings Bubbles. It might give it ideas." Buttercup said as she sneered at Butch. He barked out a laugh.

"Whatever. You're just jealous that she's clearly my favorite puff."

"Oh please Butch. We all know I'm about as close to being your favorite puff as you are to being my favorite ruff. If you’re still hungry go buy something." Bubbles said without looking at him. "It's a shame Mark doesn't have second lunch isn't it? Ugh, so much worse now that we have to help with the stupid competition thing!"

"Blegh. Gag me. If you're about to start praising noodle hair then I'm gunna go get pizza. Actually, I'm going to get pizza regardless." Butch said standing and then jogging over to the lunch line.

"Ugh, I cannot with you six. I would have to spend an hour in the gym to burn off half a slice of pizza. So. Jealous." Princess complained as she poked at her salad.

"I thought you liked salads?" Robin asked. Princess rolled her eyes.

"Robbie, honey. I like salads but I love things like pizza. I just settle to maintain this glorious figure." Princess said with a slight sneer. Robin glared at her.

"Alright you two. Cut it out. Jeez, not even all the way through the first day of school yet and already you two are about to go at it." Buttercup said. The two of them pouted.

"We've gotten better," Robin tried to argue.

"Whatever. Are you two going to be there afterschool?"

"The meeting? Blossom's representing the StuGo so no, we won't be." Robin gave Bubbles a sympathetic look as the girl pouted.

"No fair."

"Still going on about that?" Butch said as he sat down. He had two slices of pizza, fries and a couple of cookies. Buttercup immediately reached across Bubbles and grabbed a handful of fries. "Really? Go get your own!" Was Butch's only response.

"Yes. I’ll continue to go on about it all day. Deal." Bubbles reached over a grabbed one of his cookies.

"Seriously puffs! Go get your own food!"

"Aw, but that's so much work." Robin said giggling at them. Butch shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Whatever. Though really sugar cube, why all the whining about this thing? Let's be real, you really think Bossy is going to leave many things for us to decide?"

Robin and Princess laughed at that while Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged a look.

"I don't know Butch. You all haven't seen how stressed she's been lately. Not really at least. She keeps adding things to her plate and well, we're a bit worried it's going to end up being too much for her. Buttercup and I have already decided to help more than she usually lets us," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, whether she likes it or not, we're not gunna let her plan this whole thing on her own, and we all know she would if we let her. This summer was pretty rough for her," Buttercup added.

The other three exchanged a look.

"I thought she was just upset about missing out on half of the summer recitals. I know she'd been really practicing for them." Robin said. Blossom a few years back had picked up ballet saying it helped to teach discipline and control over the body. She quickly got addicted to it. Buttercup shook her head.

"That was a small part. You know how busy she was this summer? She planned and choreographed three dances to make up for the fact she missed the recital, attended charity events every week, tutored kids in the not so great parts of town, and that’s just scratching the surface. All of this while jumping on any call that popped up. We're getting a bit worried. We might be supers, but we're still human."

Buttercup's words made everyone at the table go quiet. They were all used to seeing Blossom doing everything but Buttercup and Bubbles knew their sister. Even she had a limit and they were worried because no one seemed to know what it was, not even Blossom.

"Well, I'm sure it'll all work out. Plus, we're always here if something goes wrong," Robin said with a solid smile. Bubbles and Buttercup smiled back. Just then the bell rang causing all the teens to groan. Butch quickly shoved his last slice of pizza in his mouth and stuffed the cookies in his pocket before they all got up to leave for class.

* * *

"Freedom!" Buttercup cried as the last bell rang. Boomer raised an eyebrow at that.

"The meeting though?"

"Shut up Boom. Let me have my moment," she scowled at him. He shrugged before getting up, sliding his bag onto his shoulder. Buttercup followed him out of the classroom. He was quick to let her take the lead though as he followed her to her locker.

"So, I know we asked Blossom at the beginning of the day and all but I hope you know where this thing is being held cause I sure as hell don't remember what she said."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. "You're in luck blue boy. You are currently talking to a Powerpuff and we're certified in helping wittle boys find their way."

He rolled his eyes at her this time. "Sure Miss Green Beast." She frowned at that.

"I've been being better. Blossom even said that I've been doing a good job at minimizing the damage I've been doing. I work hard at that you know," she mumbled the last part. Boomer looked at the girl to see her frowning at the ground and winced. She had been doing better, a lot better in fact.

"Sorry. You know I was just teasing." He threw an arm around the girl, resisting her pretty weak attempt to push him off. "Hell, Butch was even saying after watching that last fight a week ago that you've really learned how to focus things. Really narrow the field of impact into one itty bitty spot. He even sounded a bit impressed. Said something about how it really made the impact greater but smaller? I dunno, but it was cool how you took the thing down."

She smirked before finally giving in and throwing an arm of her own around his shoulders. Of course, to do that she had to float up by at least a good six or seven inches. He really was the tallest rowdy and despite being the tallest puff he still dwarfed her.

She was quick to pull away though as she heard a disgustingly sweet voice.

"Boom boom! Wait up!" Ali cried as she tried to catch up to the duo. Buttercup couldn't help but notice that Boomer had winced slightly at the girl’s voice too. She couldn't blame him. There was the nice sweet voice like Bubbles and then there were voices like Ali's. So sweet it just sounded rotten and fake.

"Hey Ali. Sorry about that."

He let out a slight oof as the girl threw herself at him but made sure to steady her. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"So I was totally thinking that maybe tonight we could, you know, go grab something to eat. You can tell me all about your day while we enjoy a nice meal," she said smiling at the boy while trailing her fingers along his chest. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at that. Boomer winced.

"Actually Ali, I thought I'd mentioned this, but I'm busy today. The ruffs were asked to help out with planning the Tri-villathon."

Buttercup watched the girl closely and saw what she was looking for. Just a brief flutter between her expressions but there had definitely been a flash of anger there. Maybe something more as well but Buttercup was no Bubbles and even when she tried she never really could see what her sister saw.

"Aw, I don’t remember. I was so excited. You can't skip?"

"Sorry Ali, it's the first meeting. Brick and Blossom would have my hide if I skipped. I'll make it up to you?" He offered her a hesitant smile. She pouted. Buttercup thought it made her look kind of like a puffer fish.

"Fine. You owe me big mister," she said as she gave him a playful shove. "Call me when you get home m’kay? Mwah!" She planted a big kiss on his cheek before walking away, an exaggerated swing in her step. Buttercup turned and gave Boomer a look.

"I don't get boys," she said rolling her eyes as she watched Boomer try to get the lipstick off his cheek.

"Not much to get usually?"

She rolled his eyes as he pointed to his cheek. He'd done a terrible job getting the mark off and normally she'd just tell him it was fine and laugh as he got looks. Unfortunately, they were about to go into a meeting with her sisters and Buttercup knew Bubbles would be upset if she saw. She roughly rubbed at his cheek until the mark was gone. The things she sacrificed for her sisters.

"There. Now come on lover boy. We can't be late."

She grabbed his arm and started walking briskly down the hall. She could feel the confused look Boomer was giving her but he let her drag him so she ignored it. When they got to the room they could hear Bubbles talking inside. They opened the door to see Blossom with her head down on the desk as Bubbles sat next to her rubbing circles on her back. Bubbles looked up at them as they entered and Buttercup made a point of looking at Blossom in question. Her blond sister sighed.

"It's apparently been a long day for Bloss," Bubbles said. Blossom let out a straggled sounding groan at that. Buttercup winced.

"That bad?"

Blossom raised her head to glare at the two.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said through clenched teeth. Both Buttercup and Boomer were quick to nod. Blossom placed her head back down with another groan.

"So. When does this shin-dig start?" Buttercup asked as she went over and plopped herself into the seat on the other side of Blossom. Boomer awkwardly walked a bit further into the room but stayed standing. He was trying to avoid eye contact with Bubbles who was in turn making sure her focus stayed on Blossom. Buttercup nearly snorted at how tense the two were. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to push Bubs into dating Mark. The whole thing was becoming more trouble than it was worth. Blossom lifted her head again, rubbing at her temple.

"Everyone has 15 minutes after the last bell to make their way here so about another 10 to go."

Boomer nodded and looked around as Buttercup sighed loudly and threw her feet onto the table in front of her. Both Blossom and Bubbles frowned at her.

"Buttercup you're in a skirt!" Bubbles cried.

"And I have leggings on underneath. It's fine." Buttercup waved her off. Blossom huffed.

"It doesn't matter. That's school property and you should respect that. Feet down."

Buttercup laughed and didn't move causing Blossom to glare at her sister. Before anything else could be said the door opened and Brick walked in dragging Butch.

"Can you please stop being such a pain in my ass?" Brick growled through clenched teeth. Butch shot him a grin.

"Nah, too much fun. Plus, Gail is smokin'! Why you don't wanna be all up in that I have no clue big red. Maybe you need another check up with the prof, something has got to be wrong with your head."

"Really? Just sit down. I've had enough of you boys talking about girls as if their pieces of meat for one day thank you very much." Blossom said with a sigh as she moved to take a bunch of paper out of her bag. "First though, one of you place these at each seat please."

The boys looked at each other before both Brick and Butch looked to Boomer. He sighed and went to take the papers from Blossom and do as she asked. Butch and Brick went to the other side of the room and sat.

It didn't take long before more people began to trickle in. There wasn't much talking going on as everyone seemed exhausted from the first day back at school. Blossom had been quick to look busy as Howie walked in. Buttercup glared at the boy when he had taken a step towards them causing him to quickly change directions and sit about half way across the room in one of the few remaining seats. Blossom glanced at the clock not much after that before sighing and getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, I know none of us want to be here right now but after the disaster that was last year’s competition the school admin thought it would be best if this year we got a head start. In front of you all is some basic information about the schedule they have planned out for us. As you know, the Tri-villathon is supposed to be planned almost exclusively by the students. This means that this piece of paper is probably about all the help we're going to get. Any questions about it so far?"

She looked around the room as everyone looked over the paper. It was pretty straight forward. By the end of the month the budget needed to be finalized and passed out to each department. The seniors would decide the space allotment in the first month of school. They would all have about two months after the budget to submit their demonstration proposals. The student council would then have two weeks to either accept or reject them. Rejections had another week to resubmit until they had something acceptable. Any fundraising would happen through the remaining month of the semester. All through this, the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs would be discussing not only event security but also campus security to try and prevent the school pranks from hitting them. That part needed finalized before the end of the semester so that it could be implemented at the start of the next semester. Bubbles hesitantly raised her hand. Blossom sighed.

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Can we please change the name? I mean Bloss, Tri-villathon? It sounds like something villain related." Buttercup snickered at that.

"No Bubbles. We can't change it. Any other questions?" She paused for a moment before moving on. "Good. Now the reason we're all here is because we are each either the club leaders or leads of our respective electives, sports, and academic activities. All of you will be expected to represent these groups through the entire planning process. If there is anyone who is unhappy you'll be expected to take that into account and see if there is another way. If there isn't and this person is still unhappy then the student council will be available to help. Disagreements are to be handled in a civil manner. If they can't be then I'll have to step in."

She looked around the room at this meeting everyone's eyes to make sure they understood. While Blossom preferred to be diplomatic if they refused to do the same then she wouldn't hesitate to make it know she was in charge at the end of the day. They did not want to turn her into a dictator.

"The student council will be meeting on Wednesday and the budget is at the top of our meeting agenda. We should have answers by the end of the week but don't be expecting large sums of money for each club. The number of clubs in each category will have a large impact on how much each group, academics, sports, and the arts, receives."

People began to speak up, the arts groups clearly not happy as their group had the smallest number of clubs. Blossom held up a hand for silence and everyone reluctantly did so.

"This is the fairest way to go about it and has been how it's done for years. This is also not negotiable. The budget is for the student council to decide on unanimously. As you know, we have members from all three main groups so you will be fairly represented. Our budget also needs to be approved by five different faculty members before it can be finalized. I will not hear arguments about how certain clubs deserve more."

There were a few grumbles but for the most part everyone accepted that there was nothing more to be said. It would be what it would be. Blossom made note of the unhappier faces though, knowing that they may cause trouble.

"Each of the three departments if you will, will have a central team to help with streamlining decisions. They will be available to provide advice as well as to help talk through any disagreements. We've already selected who they'll be. Please listen carefully and make note. These people will essentially be your leaders through this process."

Blossom paused to pull a piece of paper out. She sighed and rubbed her temple knowing there were going to be a number of unhappy people with this and that she was definitely going to get it when she got home.

"First up. Academics. This is the math and science groups. The team leaders are myself, Howie, and Brick. For sports, your leaders are Princess, Buttercup, and Butch." She had to raise her voice as people began to protest. "Lastly, the arts which include the arts, music, literature and history groups will be led by Robin, Bubbles, and Boomer." By the end of it Blossom was near shouting over everyone.

She could feel the waves of disapproval coming from both sides of her. A quick look and she was able to sigh in relief. Her sisters were not happy with her but both made sure not to let that be seen, showing that they supported her decision. Now if only the same could be said for the rest of the group.

She frowned as people began yelling about how unfair it was. The boys in the back each had very different reactions. Boomer was hiding his face in his hands, Butch was grinning like a maniac and Brick was giving her a look that told her just how done he was with her right now. She caught the look on Howie's face and internally winced. That was going to be fun. She sighed before obviously clearing her throat. The noise still continued. She glared at them all.

"Enough!" She shouted.

Buttercup growled slightly and Bubbles smiled her not so nice smile. She sent them a silent thank you for their support and decided then and there that she'd make it up to then. Somehow. Hopefully. Everyone went silent at the three angry puffs. Blossom sighed.

"I understand that you aren't happy but this was the best way to create equal representation," she had to hold up a hand to stop the few cries of outrage at that. "As well as keep things fair. Each member of the leading team is involved in a different facet of each group and there is a member of the student council to allow for your concerns to be quickly conveyed to us. As the ruffs and puffs will be planning security having us in the leadership position allows us to consider everything that is going on and stops any plans from conflicting. We will not be actively engaging in planning the events unless requested to do so or if there are too many disagreements between groups. We will only be in charge of organizing general themes that have to be agreeable with all parties, including all of you. We will mainly be doing oversight to ensure things are proceeding the way they should. I assure you, if there were better members for these roles they would have been chosen. Any questions? And please don't all speak at once, it's already been too long of a day for that."

She looked out at the group of teens and saw a lot of shared looks. People still looked unhappy but seemed not to have any questions.

"Wonderful. Next I want to briefly go over security. The puffs and ruffs will be overseeing this school and event wide. I am warning you all now. No. Pranks."

She glared out at everyone and was not thrilled to see the ruffs exchange a look. She narrowed her eyes at them. Everyone in the room was slightly startled as a shrill ringing pierced the room. Blossom quickly scrambled to get her phone out. Bubbles and Buttercup looked over her shoulder at the hotline alert. All three groaned when they saw what it was about.

"Again?" Bubbles whined.

"Seriously though. This is, what? The third time this month already? Whose turn is it this time to deal with him?" Buttercup groaned as she dragged a hand down her face.

"Me. I'll be back. Can you two finish up?" Blossom asked as she made her way over to the window. They nodded at her as she opened it and zoomed out in a flash of pink.

"We really need to just put the old fuzz ball into a retirement home or something," Buttercup said. Bubbles sighed but clearly agreed. She quickly turned her mood around and with a clap of her hands smiled brightly at the group.

"So to quickly finish things up, we should have more details about security measures soon. Please don't go too crazy with your plans until we've given information out about this. We'll have general guidelines hopefully out with the budgeting. Anything we believe to be against those guidelines will be automatically rejected."

"So don't waste our time." Buttercup said leaning back in her chair.

"Well, in not so blunt terms, pretty much. Please decide on a meeting time for groups to come together outside of these meetings. While you won't be able to do any hard planning just yet it is strongly suggested that you start brainstorming. I think that was it?" Bubbles turned to Buttercup whose face scrunched up in thought.

"There was one more thing Blossom was muttering about. What was it? Right! The pranking thing. If you think someone's about to pull a prank or if the school is about to be pranked you gotta tell someone from student council immediately. If it's found out that you didn't then you'll be held just as responsible as the actual ones at fault. That should be it."

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged a look for a moment in thought before turning and dismissing everyone.

"Please keep in mind this is a weekly meeting until told otherwise! Same time next week everyone!" Bubbles called out as everyone packed up and began rushing out the door. They sighed when they saw one particular individual in no rush to leave.

"Howie, Blossom wanted to meet with the ruffs before we left so she's not really going to want to talk," Bubbles said, partially to the boys. The ruffs, who had been about to leave, all spun to look at her. Buttercup nodded her head solemnly at them. All three groaned in response.

"My conversation with Blossom won’t take long. I simply want to know what her thoughts are about our most recent conversation now that she's had time to think," Howie said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Seriously? It's food time. I'm starving!" Butch moaned as he dropped his bag.

"Leader girl's request. She wants to get a head start. Like always," Buttercup said with a shrug.

"I'm sure her answer will be the same as it was earlier Howie," Bubbles said.

"All the same. I would like to wait to hear from her herself. Typically it only takes Blossom about 20 minutes to handle a call about Fuzzy Lumpkins."

"20 minutes? So we have like, what? 15 more? Fuck this. I'm getting food." Butch said as he zoomed out the window Blossom had left open, a trail of dark green left behind. Bubbles was giving Howie a strained smile. Brick and Boomer both looked down at Butch's bag. Brick then looked at Boomer whose shoulder slumped in response.

"Get me a burger too while you’re at it," Brick said as Boomer pulled his wallet out of his backpack.

"Yeah yeah," he said before leaving out the same window in a flash of dark blue.

"Shit. Brick I'm hungry too. Tell little boy blue to grab me something too," Buttercup said as she let her head drop back against the back of her chair. Bubbles continued to smile at Howie.

"Do it yourself puff. You have his number," Brick said as he grabbed his brothers' bags and went to sit down. This time he chose a seat much closer to where the puffs sat. Howie started to fidget under Bubbles smile.

"Ugh. Bubbles. Where's my phone?" Bubbles reached and handed her sister her phone without looking away from Howie. "Thanks. You want anything?"

"A salad please."

Buttercup sent Boomer the text before letting her arms fall to her side. It was a couple more minutes before Howie decided he couldn't handle the smile anymore.

"I really do feel it is important that I talk to Blossom tonight about this. Although I felt she did need time to think it over I also would like an answer while the offer is still fresh in her mind."

Both Buttercup and Brick snorted at that. Regardless of whether he talked to Blossom today or tomorrow they knew that the girl just wasn't interested in anything Howie had to offer. Bubbles was still smiling. Howie wasn't sure he liked her smile much.

"Howie, I promise you that her answer will be the exact same as it was earlier. She really will want to just jump into the meeting with the ruffs right away as well."

"Well that may be a bit difficult as two of them aren't here. I promise not to take up to much of her time, I know how valuable it is. If the other two get back before her then I'll leave," Howie said with a sniff. Bubbles smile took on a slight edge knowing that there would be no convincing the boy to leave. She hoped to make him uncomfortable enough to change his mind but it wouldn't be much longer now until Blossom was back. The chances of Butch and Boomer getting back first were nearly none.

A few minutes later, Buttercup turned her head towards the window as she heard the familiar sound of one of them approaching. Like expected, Blossom was soon floating through the window. She was fidgeting around with her ribbon while she mumbled under her breath, clearly frustrated.

"Bubbles, can you do me a favor and help me with this? Fuzzy was not happy and put up a fight. He ended up yanking my ribbon out and I can't tell if I'm getting it to sit right. It feels weird," Blossom said, not yet seeing Howie. She nodded furrowed her brow at only seeing Brick sitting there when Howie cleared his throat. She winced and looked at him.

Bubbles giggled at her sister as she went over to help. "It looks fine. It might be that Fuzzy messed with the hair tie indirectly. Let me see."

"Blossom. I was hoping we could continue our earlier conversation. Maybe we could move across the hall when Bubbles finished. Butch and Boomer left to get food so you should have a moment or two to spare before they get back."

Blossom glanced at Buttercup who nodded in response and then sighed slightly. Of course. She was honestly surprised that the ruffs were going to stay. She'd only briefly been able to send Bubbles and Buttercup a text earlier in the day about the meeting. She'd wanted to give them a heads up and was thankful she'd done so. She wondered briefly if at least they'd think to grab her something. She was pretty hungry herself.

"Howie, I really haven't changed my mind. My answer’s still the same. If you have anything else to say go right ahead but I doubt that you'll change my mind on this," Blossom said as Bubbles sighed behind her. She felt her sister adjusting her hair tie before starting to re-tie her ribbon.

"I'd prefer to have this conversation privately," the boy said with a sniff of the nose. Blossom sighed as both Brick and Buttercup rolled their eyes. Here or across the hall, the teens' super hearing would make it so that it really didn't matter. Blossom didn't want to needlessly drag this out though and nodded gesturing for him to go ahead. She went to follow as soon as Bubbles was done, dragging her feet slightly.

"This why she was so done in earlier?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles nodded.

"Yeah, Howie apparently has some amazing math equation or something about their genetics and how their combined genes would create a super genius child finally capable of solving world hunger or something," Bubbles said as she sat, head going into her hands at the thought of Howie's attempt to woo her older sister. Buttercup started laughing out loud while Brick began to snicker.

"Has she tried saying to fuck off yet?" Brick asked. Both girls sighed at that.

"Minus the F-bomb, pretty much yeah" Bubbles said. They could hear Howie begin to explain his math to Blossom again who kept trying to tell him she wasn't interested only to have him talk over her.

While that was happening both Butch and Boomer returned, floating through the window with several bags of fast food.

"Fear not, food has arrived," Butch said as he started digging through the bag. He pulled out a burger and immediately started chowing down.

"Dude! You better have grabbed me something and NOT eaten it on the way here. Pig," Buttercup complained as she stood and headed over to them. Boomer immediately held out a couple of bags.

"This is yours. Blossom still likes the chicken wrap right? I thought she might want something too. She's back right?" Boomer asked looking in the direction of where Howie and Blossom were. He was still talking over her.

"Someone seriously needs to knock point-dexter into next week at this point. Only so many ways to say no and I'm pretty sure at this point Bossy has used ‘em all," Butch said as he sat down next to Brick who was quick to snatch the bag of food off his brother and pull out his own burger.

"I said no Howie! I'm not interested. I do NOT want a relationship built off of reasoning and either way I’m not interested. That's final! Now if you'll excuse me, Butch and Boomer are back and I have things I need to do." They all heard Blossom say. Howie made a few week attempts from the sound of it to continue the conversation as they approached the door. Blossom was quick to shut the door in his face. Even then it took him a few seconds to actually leave. Once she knew he was gone Blossom heaved a sigh and leaned her forehead against the door.

"You good leader girl?" Buttercup asked hesitantly. Blossom stayed as she was for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah, just, give me another second or two."

They all turned back to their food at that, knowing that she'd feel their gazes and not appreciate it. After another few seconds she pulled herself up straight and went to sit next to her sisters. Buttercup handed her the sandwich.

"Thank you," she said before quickly taking a bite. She took some time to enjoy her food before setting it down, ready to start.

"So, security. What do we actually need security for?" Butch asked in between mouthfuls of food. Blossom just sighed.

"After everything the punks did last year, from the pranks to the actual disaster that was the competition, the mayors from all three towns asked for us to do what we can to prevent a repeat. Although the mayor of Citiesville promised that he'd punished the punks, the fact that they did that much damage at their own school last year concerned everyone. They're all worried about what the punks might do this year. The rights were asked to keep an eye on them as well and Blane promised me he'd do his best but also said not to get my hopes up."

"So let me get this straight, they asked you for help and you said sure! I'll even rope in the ruffs too," Boomer said with a roll of his eyes. Blossom smirked at him.

"No, I said the puffs would help. Mayor Bellum signed the ruffs up for this." All three ruffs groaned. They'd been hoping to find a way out of it but if Mayor Bellum really had been the one to offer them up for this too then they were stuck.

"It's probably going to be hard for us to all find a time, what with all of us having different extracurricular activities and the two meetings we're already going to have to attend, so I was thinking of just doing these after the Tuesday meeting. There really isn't too much I want to go over right now. I've had a few plans so far. To try and prevent pranks the mayors have hired security guards at each school so we should try and figure out the most likely targets. We can maybe have students help if they'd be willing. The student council can have a sign-up sheet posted for people. We'd maintain something similar for the displays at Farmsville during the competition as well. I just wanted to stress one thing with all of you." Blossom paused and glared at everyone, mostly the greens. "I will not be in support of any pranks. If I find out any of you plan on pulling some I will personally see to it that it's stopped."

Butch groaned and let his head fall onto the table while Brick sighed rolling his eyes. Boomer just shrugged.

"Whaaat? But leader girl! What about your awesome plan?" Buttercup whined. The ruffs perked up at this.

"Bossy planned a prank? This I've gotta hear," Butch said. Blossom turned slightly pink.

"I did not plan a prank. And that plan is not happening. I did that solely for therapeutic reasons and not once have I thought of actually carrying it out." Blossom started to quickly pack her bag with her notes and grabbed the rest of her sandwich. Staying there with the boys that eager was not a good idea. "Anyways, that's all I wanted to talk about and I already have plenty of homework to get ahead on so I'm heading home. Girls, let's go."

Blossom quickly walked out the door as both Bubbles and Buttercup sighed and began packing their bags.

"Uh-uh. No way. I need to hear what this plan was!" Butch cried making a move to follow after Blossom. He stopped when Bubbles cleared her throat and looked back at her.

"Tomorrow at lunch," she whisper, too softly for Blossom to hear. Butch grinned like a mad man, even ignoring Buttercup as she shoved him out of her way.

"What about us?" Boomer whined this time. Brick just sighed again as both Bubbles and Buttercup quickly left to follow their sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time deciding on Howie. I kept going back and forth between my OC and using Dexter. In the end, I was too lazy to make this a multiverse fic. The OCs gave me more freedom plot wise.


	4. Only the First Week

She really really didn’t want to do this. Mark was already unhappy with the cut into their personal time after school as it is. He was even unhappier when he learned how much time she’d be spending with Boomer. First practice was today and he was really tense because of it. Bubbles didn’t try as hard as she should have to ease his nerves either. She knew what the result would be and at least this way he had an excuse for why Boomer got the starting position.

Which was mean to think she supposed. She was Mark’s girlfriend and should really have more faith in him but going against the ruff for a starter position? She didn’t see why he continued to try but he did.

All of which was not the point right now! Bubbles took a deep breath before walking over to where Boomer was sitting. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her approach. She took a deep breath.

“So, I talked to Robin and she says that other than Thursday she can meet any of day of the week. I don’t see the point in meeting until after Bloss gives out the schedule so I was thinking Wednesday next week after we both finish practice would be best.”

Boomer blinked blankly at her for a moment before he finally caught onto what she was talking about. He winced.

“Right, the meetings that we need to have to plan stuff. Yeah, that works for me.”

“Great, I’ll let Robin know then.”

“Yup, sounds good.”

They both awkwardly stayed there watching each other for a moment, not quite sure the conversation was over, before the teacher came in. Both slightly startled, Bubbles quickly turned and walked back to her seat. Both internally groaned at how horrible the whole situation was.

* * *

"So, I heard from Brick. Meeting tomorrow night for you three huh?" Boomer said as he sat down next to Blossom. She sighed and turned her page.

"Yes, Howie was very adamant about meeting as soon as possible so, tomorrow it is."

"Hmm, you sound thrilled."

Blossom just sighed again. Thankfully Boomer had found her before Howie had. He wasn't as good at warding the persistent boy away as Brick but Boomer was better than nothing. She was surprised Howie hadn't already been sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Imagine how I feel. I didn't even sign up for this," Brick grumbled as he sat down on Blossom's other side. She shot a glare at him before returning her attention to her book.

"Don't even think about getting angry at me for that one. I didn't sign you up for it either." Brick snorted at that.

"I was signed up to help with security. You signed me up for this to be your buffer. Don't even try to deny it."

Blossom chose to ignore her counterpart. It really was a good book, very easy to loose herself in. She couldn't help but roll her eyes though when two more bodies sat down at the table. She looked up at the two boys.

Mitch's hair was a dark mess, Blossom was even convinced at this point that he didn't own a hairbrush. Freckles covered his face which was all sharp edges and harsh angles. While over the years he'd done a good amount of maturing, Buttercup knocking sense into him every now and then, he still had quite a mean and petty streak to him, something you could easily tell with a quick look at his eyes. He was getting better though.

Mike was near enough his opposite. His blond hair, while still sticking up, was clearly styled. She could see the gel coating it. He'd found a long time ago that the hairstyle was the only one to work with his cowlick. While Mitch had all sharp corners, Mike was soft, almost seeming like he hadn't yet lost that baby softness to him. It bugged the boy greatly although Robin never had any complaints. Whereas Mitch had grown and softened because of Buttercup, the ruffs and Mitch had had their influence on Mike. Over the past few years he'd become something of a prank king, being the only one in the school so far to actually prank both greens and get away with it.

"Well hello you two. What on earth brings you to my table?" Blossom asked. Mike gave her a smile while Mitch began stuffing his face. "Why are any of you at my table for that matter?"

"Come on Blossom, we're friends right? Why wouldn't I sit with you?" Boomer said. Mitch threw his arm around Boomer's shoulder.

"I didn't realize this guy had this lunch. Course I'm gunna sit with blue boy here," Mitch replied.

"Can't expect me to go sit by myself right Blossom? Awfully lonely doing that," Mike said, still smiling. She was narrowing her eyes at the boys at this point.

"I just think your face is funny," Brick said around a mouthful of food. Blossom really glared at him for that one. He smiled, happy to know he’d gotten under her skin and she turned away in disgust.

"Right. I'm not an idiot. You four could easily sit together elsewhere. Why my table?" She focused her glare on Mike and Mitch. Boomer and Brick wouldn't cave but these two would with enough pressure. It didn't take long. Mike held up his hands on surrender.

"Alright, you got me. Robbie asked me to keep an eye on you. She heard Howie has this lunch and got worried," he said. The other three boys scoffed at him for giving in.

"Wimp," Boomer teased. Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone can take a laser blast to the face Boom."

"BC was complaining yesterday about it too. Thought I'd do her a solid and keep an eye out. Easiest way to do that is sit here," Mitch said. Blossom sighed. Of course. They'd all been asked to be her watchdogs. Wonderful.

"Fine. Just know that if you lot start in on boy talk I'm leaving. I do not want to hear about Lili's legs again, understood?"

"Wait, who's been checking out Lili? I thought she was dating Elmer?" Mitch asked leaning in. Boomer smirked.

"Butch has third period with her. That was all he was talking about in homeroom today."

"Exactly. No more leg talk. Understood?"

"I dunno Blossom, what are we supposed to talk about if not that?" Mike teased. She glared at him before moving to grab her things. Brick snorted at this and set a cookie in front of her.

"Get your panties out of a twist," he said. She looked and the cookie, glanced at Brick, then glared at the cookie.

"Are you trying to bribe me into staying at the table?"

"Just eat the cookie Pinkie. It's snickerdoodle."

She glared at the cookie for a few more seconds before reaching out to take it.

"I guess there’s not much point in moving. Howie won't dare come here now and I really would like a break from him," she said. All four boys snickered at that.

"Sure Bloss, got nothin’ to do with the cookie." Boomer said.

She was already taking a bite out of it but glared at the boy.

"Why would it?"

The boys decided to give her a break and not continue to tease her. For once.

"So, no talking about legs. Well. What the hell do we talk about instead?" Mitch whined. Blossom rolled her eyes and went back to her book, still eating her cookie.

* * *

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!" Butch chanted as he sat down at the table with Bubbles. She giggled at him.

"Buttercup would be the better person to explain. You know she's more into this stuff than me," she said pulling out her lunch.

"I can't wait that long," he whined in response. She chose to ignore him at this point. He'd been like this all the way through art. Butch sighed when he realized she really was going to make him wait. His leg started bouncing with his impatience.

"Butch, knock it off! The cafeterias shaking! What are you so antsy about anyway?" Buttercup snapped as she sat down.

"Finally! Tell me!" He replied. Buttercup looked at her sister who shrugged in response.

"He really wants to know," she said as she started eating. Buttercup sighed.

"Seriously. Grow up," she said as she pulled out her own lunch. "First, you gotta remember this is Blossom we're talking about. Miss everything nice. Literally. She probably had every detail planned out but the idea of putting it into words would be mean and so, she probably kept it to herself. That said,” Buttercup pulled out a notebook, “what she wrote down was pretty sick.”

Butch mimicked Buttercup's grin as he took the notebook. Bubbles couldn't help but feel nervous sitting between the two of them. The greens were not known for restraint and their smiles spoke to some very not so nice things at that moment.

"Hand this to Brick. He can finish polishing it off, give it that little bit of nasty that leader girl would never dare add. As for the actual pranks, tell him not to worry too much. I’m great on the fly."

"Oh this looks awesome."

"There's just one thing though, the pranks can't cause any serious damage, not even the pranks we pull on Citiesville. Leader girl will pick up on the fact we're doing this pretty quick but as long as we don't be obvious and we don't do damage, she'll turn a blind eye."

"You sure about that? She seemed pretty set on the no prank thing last night."

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged a look before laughing.

"Dude, trust us. She'll turn a blind eye. She might not be able to support us on this, but she wants to see the punks pay the most. Last night was mostly hot air. She always has to be the goodie-two-shoes afterall."

"Blossom?" Robin asked as she sat down at the table with Princess. They all nodded.

"Yeah, for the sake of you two not having to lie to her, let's just leave it at that."

The two exchanged a look before shrugging.

"Sure thing. Oh, did I mention that daddy increased my allowance this year? I've been impressing him with my part time work at the company. Of course, not like I need all that money so if you losers ever want a shopping spree you just let me know," Princess said while sending a sly smile in the direction of the greens who started laughing maniacally. Robin shared a look with Bubbles.

"I really kind of almost feel bad for them," she said. Bubbles sighed.

"Almost, but not quite."

* * *

Blossom rubbed at her temples as the two girls continued their shouting match. Elmer kept glancing at her while Julie was just clearly done at this point. Blossom couldn't blame her. It had already been almost the full hour.

Princess and Robin were in a very heated argument over the budget as both girls had very different ideas of how to split it. Blossom wasn't surprised at how quickly the argument had escalated, the two were notorious for butting heads. She was surprised at how early in the semester it was for one of their arguments. The first week hadn't even ended! It didn't bode well for the rest of the school year, that was for sure.

Blossom sighed while watching the insults be flung back and forth. They weren't even talking about the budget anymore. She glanced at the clock and saw there were only 5 minutes left until the end of the day. She was not about to be late to her club. She needed her destress time. Already.

"Okay, enough," Blossom said. Both girls stopped, thankfully. "School is nearly over. Suffice to say, we weren't able to agree on a budget. To be honest, at this point, I don't care anymore. Both of you had valid points for why you want to split things the way you do and so I suggest a compromise. Figure it out."

Both girls glared at her before turning to glare at each other. Blossom could only sigh. Poor Mike and Mitch, they were going to complain to her tomorrow at lunch, she just knew it. Why the two girls still could never see eye to eye Blossom wasn't sure but she wasn't going to deal with it today. All she wanted was to go home and sleep at this point. Club activities though were a close second.

* * *

“Hey, Butch, hold up a sec,” Buttercup yelled across the field when she saw the boy running out to the football field. He caught the coach’s eyes to let him know before heading over to Buttercup.

“What’s up? Got something to add to the notebook or something?”

Buttercup shook her hear. “No, it’s about these meeting things. Bubbles and Boom are meeting on Wednesday apparently after practice. I checked with Princess and she said that works for her too.”  
“Guess that’ll do.”

“Great.”

Without waiting for him to say anything else Buttercup was quick to turn and fly off to the soccer field. She could feel Butch’s eyes on her but didn’t look back. His twitch had started to come out the more he looked at the notebook. It would keep him busy for a bit but her counterpart had issues. Serious ones. He, more often than she’d like, got into moods that she usually had to deal with. Painfully. Usually more pain for him than her but she’d still have to take a punch or two. Maybe she should talk to one of the reds before it got too bad.

She landed at the edge of the field and scanned to see who all was there already. She was about to head onto the field to join them when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned and gave them a glare. It was a boy taller than her though not by much. His hair was spiked and she could tell that he normally had several piercings that he currently wasn’t wearing. He had a practice jersey on. At the sight of her glare he help up his hands and took a step back.

“What?” Buttercup spat out at him. She watched him gulp a few times before speaking.

“Sorry. Coaches wanted me to grab you when you got here. They wanna have a meeting with us before first practice,” he said. His voice was gravely, kind of like her own she noted.

“Us?”

“Yeah, captains and co-captains.”

“And you are?”

He laughed before holding out his hand, a cocky smirk on his face. “Sorry, names Merick but everyone calls me Rick. I’m the new captain for the boy’s team.”

Buttercup ignored his hand. “What about Steven? He was captain last year. Thought he’d be the one this year. Also, how the hell are you captain when I’ve never seen you before?”

Merick let his hand drop awkwardly, but continued to smirk at her. She didn’t like it. Too slimy feeling. “I was captain at my old school, I’m one of the transfers. I heard that Steven transferred and they asked me when I transferred if I’d be willing to take his position.”

She didn’t like him. At all. He felt slimier than Butch and it was a different kind of slimy too. The kind she really couldn’t stand.

“Right. Congrats. Lead the way I guess.”

His smirk grew into a lazy kind of smile before he gestured to where the coaches were. Buttercup didn’t like this guy one bit. Nonetheless she followed him to where the coaches stood.

* * *

Needless to say, the war continued. Princess had of course dragged Mitch out to the stores so he could play pack mule while Robin had spent all night venting to Mike on the phone. This meant that both boys couldn't help but complain to her at lunch.

"Just decide for them. Please! You know what those two are like, this could go on for months," Mike begged her. "Look, I'll even buy you a cake or something."

"I'll buy you two. Just make. It. Stop," Mitch chimed in from where his head rested on the table. Blossom turned the page of her book, nibbling on another bribe cookie, courtesy again of Brick.

"No. I always decide. Those two need to learn to sort things out and this is the perfect chance. They literally have to decide this week,"

Brick and Boomer watched with interest. They didn’t really care too much about the competition. The rest of the school however, didn’t share that mentality. Already people had been going up to the two girls trying to convince them that they should favor one club over another, only to get their head ripped off by whichever one they had approached.

"Blossom. Please, Robin had me up till 3 in the morning. It's literally the third day of school. It isn't even Friday yet!" Mike looked close to getting on his knees at this point.

"Fuck. Its Thursday isn't it. Shit!" Mitch said with a jolt.

"Language." Blossom turned another page.

"Princess has another day left for shopping before I can use the work excuse! Bloss, please. I'll let you eat for free at Jerome's! Just don't let this drag on till the end of the day."

"How does she even convince you to go? I thought you two were on the outs after she saw you flirting with Mary yesterday."

"How do you even know this?!" Mitch let his head hit the table. "Also, that's exactly how. She said it was the only way to make it up to her."

"Wait, so are you two official now or something?" Boomer asked, perking up at the prospect of gossip.

"Something." Was Mitch's response. Brick snorted at that earning a glare from the messy haired boy.

"Dude. Just ask her out already. This is starting to just get sad," Brick said. Blossom turned another page.

"He's got a point. It's been, what? A year already since this, whatever it is between you two, started," Boomer added.

"You shut up. You just want to be the first to know when something big happens."

"Cocky of you to think you and Princess getting together would be big."

"You wouldn't be pressing if it wasn't."

Boomer and Mitch were now having a stare down. Mike rolled his eyes. Brick leaned over to take a peek at the book Blossom was reading. She turned another page.

"Dude. He kinda has a point though. Why haven't you asked her out yet?" Mike asked. Mitch just groaned.

"Ask her out and take her where? Seriously though! I work two jobs just to help my mom afford the house. I don't have the spare money to even take her out for ice cream and this is Princess we're talking about! You think she won't want the most expensive date possible?"

"I think you'd be surprised by what Princess would want," Blossom said. She was about to turn the page again when Brick stopped her.

"I wasn't done yet."

She glared at him, slapped his hand away and turned the page.

"Get your own."

"What does that mean?" Mitch asked. Blossom glanced up to see the very intense look he was giving her. Blossom sighed and turned back to her book.

"Easy. I think you'd be surprised by what Princess wants. Of course, you'll never know unless you ask her now will you?"

Boomer starting laughing at that.

"Low blow Blossom. Low blow. No free meal at Jerome's after all."

"That's fine. I prefer Karrie’s anyways."

Boomer gasped dramatically.

"Blossom. That's sacrilege!" She turned another page of her book.

"No, it's opinion and if you haven't already figured it out I'm usually pretty straightforward about my opinions. Get over it."

"Kinda in a mood today aren't you Bloss?" Mitch asked. Blossom sighed.

"That's cause a monster decided to wreak a factory or two last night," Boomer replied. Blossom turned another page and Brick sat back with a huff.

"Ah, so not enough sleep." Mitch said.

"No, just a long week. Already. You aren't the only one who wants it to be over and I can't even properly enjoy today. Do you know why?" She glared at both Mitch and Mike who gulped in response.

"Cause two of your closest friends are fighting?" Mike hesitantly offered. She scoffed.

"No, because I have to meet with Howie tonight to discuss the science and math department's overall plan. This is why I have no patience to deal with fighting friends. I've told both Princess and Robin that if I don't have an answer that they both agree on by the end of the day then they'll find that for once, they don't want me to make the final decision. Trust me when I say there are plenty of other budget options that are just as fair to choose from."

Both boys winced and a second later the bell rang. Both boys shot another pleading look at Blossom only to be soundly ignored. Both sighing they gathered their stuff up and left, complaining to each other as they went.

"Well, good luck with tonight Bloss," Boomer said as he also zoomed out of the cafeteria. Blossom sighed before grabbing her bag. She shot Brick a questioning look when she realized he seemed to be waiting for her.

"That's not all that's wrong is it?" He asked. She frowned and started towards her next class.

"I'm just a little fed up with things I suppose. Not Princess and Robin. I don't actually care if they fight or not since I know they'll make up again in no time. No, I'm fed up with Howie. It seems that no matter what I say or do he just doesn't get it."

Brick nodded half-heartedly. A girl giggled and waved as they passed. He returned the wave with a smirk. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"If you don't have the patience to listen Brick, then don't ask."

He chuckled at that. "I listened. You know that. I just don't know what to tell you. You've pretty much said no way in hell in about every way possible. Kinda loosing this one Pinkie."

Blossom glared at him before turning right down another hallway. "I don't lose Brick. You know that."

He watched her walk off for a hit before continuing to his own class. She had a point, it was starting to really get annoying.

* * *

"Leader girl, please tell me they decided," Buttercup begged when she found her sister at her locker. Blossom sighed.

"You too?"

"All. Lunch. Long. Oh my god it was a nightmare!"

"Well then, you'll be happy to know that yes, they did decide. I still don't think Mike and Mitch are off the hook for tonight though. Neither looked particularly happy about the decision."

"Sweet! Better them than me! Also, were you gunna stick around until after Bubbles and I were done?"

"Probably. I hope you two have talked to the boys about a time to meet with them. There's no getting out of this one." Blossom gave her sister a pointed look at this. Buttercup laughed nervously, looking away and rubbing at the back of her neck.

"We did. It's just, there's not much point actually meeting until the budget has been finalized. We plan to meet next week. Wednesday after practice."

"Please do. It's important that there's some overarching theme in each department. I know that with the athletics it isn't as big of a deal but still, something please."

"I know," Buttercup mumbled as she followed Blossom down the hall.

It wasn't long until they were coming up to the student council room. Brick was already there, leaning against the wall texting.

"Alright leader girl. I'll see you after practice," Buttercup said as she continued down the hall. "Brick."

"Buttercup," he replied with a nod before looking at Blossom. "No Howie yet."

Blossom sighed in relief and opened the door. Brick followed her in and quickly made himself at home by sitting in her chair and placing his feet up on her table.

"Really Brick?" She asked. He just smirked in response.

Too tired to deal with him, and already not looking forward to what was to come, Blossom ignored him. He frowned slightly at that but quickly wiped it off of his face before she saw.

"Well, while we wait, any ideas? I was thinking the three of us can split the department into three rough areas and oversee each part. Then we'd just have to give reports to each other on how things go. Might make it so we can cut down on the meetings," Blossom said taking a seat across the table from him. He shrugged.

"Sounds fine to me. I'm guessing I'd be overseeing the physics side of things?"

"That's what I was thinking. The shop class and wood working classes also fit into that, one of which you're also a part of. I was thinking it would be the easiest. I'd oversee the biology and chemistry areas and the clubs that fall in those categories. Howie can take math."

"So we are splitting the planning into groups that we each oversee I see. Excellent plan. I'll also be overseeing the robotics class correct?" Howie said as he walked through the door way. Blossom tensed as he sat next to her.

"Yes. Potentially the computers classes as well, unless you wanted to take them too Brick?"

"Nah, if point-dexter here wants it? It's all his," Brick said as Howie scoffed.

"We all know I'm the superior in skill when it comes to computers. It only makes sense that I would oversee that as well."

Sensing Brick tense at the offhand challenge Blossom quickly spoke. "It doesn't matter. What matters more is the level of involvement. As Brick has helped the club in the past and Howie, you're involved in it either of you would be a better fit than I would."

Brick shot Blossom a slight glare at having stepped in but she could see him making himself relax. She let out a sigh of relief. She did not want to start this off with another massive competition between the two boys.

"I suppose that is true. Are we leaving the decisions on theme up to each group then? I personally think that is best but I will respect your choice on this matter Blossom." Howie replied.

Blossom sighed through her nose softly. "It would be easiest. Each group is so different that it would be really hard to have on overall theme. I was thinking some project or something for each group to work on that showcases the talents. For instance, the biology group can work on making a hybrid plant with chemistry creating a special feed for it. Or having the math and robotics work with the computer class to make a really unique robot or something."

"Does that mean I can shove an old car off the roof?" Brick asked with an annoying smirk. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Just because we're grouping shop and physics does not mean you get to push an old car off the roof. I'm sure you can think of better ways to show off gravity if that's really what you want to do."

"Exactly. Be mature about this Brick," Howie added as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Brick started to tense again.

"I just mean that there's a lot that you can do with the two. Mechanics relies heavily on physics. Moving on though, the budget was finalized and I can tell you now, we'll all need to plan fundraising events. I let the club leaders know so that they can start thinking about that as well. The full budget details will be given out at the next meeting," Blossom said the last bit with a pointed look at Howie. He tutted but leaned back again slightly.

"So do we have to meet with the club leaders too?" Brick asked. Blossom shook her head.

"Not necessarily. We aren't really here to plan things, more just make sure things stay organized and everyone is following the rules. We probably, for this semester at least, don't even need to meet every week. Every other week or even just once a month should be fine. We can have the club leaders join us on these meetings to get updates too."

"Good. I vote once a month."

"I think it would be more prudent to meet on a weekly basis but if Blossom believes that to be too much then at the minimum I would agree to bi-weekly meetings with the three of us." Howie said.

"There's no real point in trying to plan anything yet. Once the budget has been handed out the clubs should be given time to think things over on their own and then we should come together and let them plan. Maybe in two weeks? We can then decide on the next meeting based off of how much we get planned and done." Blossom replied.

"Fine," Brick sighed out. "Are we done then for now?"

"Unless either of you have anything else to say?"

"Nope. I'm out." Brick quickly grabbed his bag and made to leave. Blossom went to follow with a sigh.

"Actually Blossom, I do believe I have something to talk to you about if you don't mind," Howie said. He shot a glance at Brick who had stopped at the door. "Alone."

Blossom's shoulders slumped so slightly that only someone who had known her for years would have been able to tell.

"Actually Howie, I have to meet with my sisters-"

"Who are at practice correct? From my understanding both soccer and cheerleading don't end for another 30 minutes at least. I promise I won’t take that long."

Blossom hesitated, trying desperately to try and think of a reason to say no.

"Actually dwebster, she was going to help me with something before meeting with her sisters," Brick said. Blossom shot a glance at him but he kept his gaze of Howie.

"I find that hard to believe as you nearly ran out the door just now. It most definitely did not appear as if you were waiting for her. She also mentioned her sisters."

"You cut her off before she could finish. She was getting up to follow wasn't she?"

"Simply because the meeting was over."

"No, cause she was helping me with something."

"Oh really. What was she going to help you with then?"

"Not that it's any of your goddamn business but I needed help with planning Boomer's tutoring this year. He decided to take zoology this year."

Howie barked out a laugh at that. "Blossom's never taken that class. How would she be able to help?"

"Bubbles," Blossom said making both boys turn to her. She shrunk back slightly. "Bubbles always brings hurt animals home and I usually end up being the one to help her with them. I've had to pick a lot of it up."

Howie stared at her for a while before scoffing and turning away.

"Another time then. Tomorrow perhaps. Have a nice evening." He said as he quickly grabbed his stuff and all but stomped out of the room. Once he was gone Blossom let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Brick."

Brick rolled his eyes. "You nearly ruined it."

Her jaw dropped. "How?!"

"You suck at lying Pinkie. I'm surprised this time though. You did a hell of a job."

Blossom pouted. "I can too lie. I just don't like to. Also, I didn't lie. I am usually the one to help Bubbles."

"Great! You can help Boom when he starts to actually learn stuff. We both know how much he struggled with bio. And even better, I think Bubs is taking that class. You can help ‘em both."

"Uh-uh. He’s your brother and your problem.”

"Come on. I just bailed you out from Howie. Again. Least you could do is help me out.”

Blossom glared at him. “I didn’t ask for your help and how do you even know Boomer will need help? He could be just fine.”

“Really? This is Boom we’re talking about. Adding onto it the fact that Bubbles is in the class? It’s a disaster about to happen.”

“Are you saying that Bubbles being in the class is a problem? Last I checked there’s no reason it should be.”

Brick rolled his eyes. “Don’t be blind Pinkie. Those two have been on edge around each other for a while now.”

“Excuse me? Blind? I’ve seen how tense they are. It doesn’t mean that them sharing a class is a problem!”

“It will be considering how over the top Bubbles can get. She also never goes anywhere without her boyfriend.” Brick ground out, starting to feel his temper rise.

“Like Ali is any better! How do you think Bubbles will feel with that? Well? Both blues have things they need to work out right now. Do not pin this on my sister,” Blossom hissed at him. He glared.

“And stop putting words in my mouth. Bubbles already knows this stuff. Boom struggled with simple Biology. This elective is gunna kick his ass. Seeing Bubbles hanging all over Mark is just going to make it worse!”

“Uh-uh! Don’t you dare! They wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for the fact that Boomer started throwing his relationships in her face first!”

“That was not on me, that was all Butch. I told Boom not to date other girls feeling the way he did!”

“And yet here we are! Both of them unhappy because of it!”

“Well then maybe you should do something about that seeing as how you can’t help but try and fix everyone’s problems. Always have to be the hero don’t you, saving everyone!”

Blossom took a step back and straighten with a glare. “I am a hero but that doesn’t mean I’m going to go around fixing things that aren’t mine to fix. Unlike you. Always finding problems before they even happen but then what? Hmm Brick? You’re so good at finding things that are about to go wrong only to pawn the problem off onto someone else. Why don’t you step it up instead?!”

Brick sputtered slightly before taking a step back himself. “You-”

Brick was cut off by a small cough coming from behind him. He whirled around to glare at whoever had interrupted him, smoke coming out his nose. Elmer shrunk back from the boy as Blossom quickly went to stand behind Brick. She took a deep breathe before looking to Elmer.

"Elmer, hi. I'm sorry. Did you need something from the room?"

"Yes. I was waiting until you had all left but," he trailed of, glancing at Brick. Blossom glared at the red head.

"We were just finishing. I'll see you tomorrow," Blossom said as she left the room. She made sure her shoulder hit Brick's on the way out causing him to growl lightly at her.

"Yeah. Finished. Have at it El," Brick growled out before turning and walking the opposite direction of Blossom. Elmer glanced between the two retreating backs before sighing and shaking his head and entering the student council office.

* * *

The professor kept shooting glances at her as she ate in silence. Bubbles was going on about her date with Mark this weekend while Buttercup just nodded not really paying attention. Normally she would be the one to be supplementing the other half of the dinner table talk but she just didn’t have the energy today. Especially after her argument with Brick. She sighed and rose from the table.

“I think I’m going to go get started on homework. I want a bit of a head start before dance,” she said. The professor looked at her plate with a frown.

“You didn’t even eat half of it Blossom.”

She shrugged. “Not very hungry today.”

She quickly put her leftovers into containers for tomorrow for lunch before heading upstairs to her room. She really should get started on her homework but decided to instead fall into her pile of pillows on her bed with a groan.

She was so tired. They were going through one of those periods where monsters didn’t seem to want to give them a break. Add on top of that the fact the Gangreen Gang was also acting up meant her hero duties were drastically eating into her time. She still refused to let either of her sisters handle the gang. The way the week had gone so far had only made things worse. Howie wasn’t giving her a break, there was a ton of homework, dance was demanding as always she had to plan for the competition and security, and take care of her normal student council tasks. Then, about an hour ago she’d gotten a call about the fundraising event she had planned for Sunday. Apparently there had been an accident and she was now going to have to spend all of her free time tomorrow trying to get that taken care of.

Then Brick had been…Brick. She groaned as she remember the argument again. She was slowly finding she had less and less patience lately for him and she knew why.

She sighed when she heard her door open as her sister came into her room. She pulled herself up out of her pillows and looked at them. They looked worried. She let herself drop with another groan.

“Go away please,” she said through a pillow.

“Nah, not till you tell us what’s up at least. You’ve been in a mood since before practice ended,” Buttercup said as she sat in the desk chair. Blossom groaned into the pillow again.

“Seriously though Bloss, what happened? Was it Howie?” Bubbles asked

“No. Wasn’t Howie.”

There was a pause from behind her before Bubbles spoke up again. “Brick? He’s why you’re in such a bad mood?”

“I’m not in a bad mood,” Blossom said as she finally turned and pouted at her sisters. They exchanged a look.

“Usually your fights with cap boy don’t get to you, not like this at least. What happened?” Buttercup asked. Blossom sighed.

“It was a pretty standard fight until it wasn’t. Did you know that during my last meeting with the mayor that she said she’d ask the boys if they wanted to join us, officially as heros? Again?”

“No but I’m not surprised. You’ve been stretched pretty thin. She usually asks them when you seem a bit stressed. Guessing it was the same old?” Buttercup said spinning in the chair. She’d lost some interest hearing this had to do with the ruffs.

Blossom huffed. “Yes, same old no straight response. Do you know how annoying that is? They never say yes but they never say no either. I mean, how hard is it?! It should be a simple question!” she cried out. Bubbles cocked her head.

“Yeah but what did that have to do with your fight with Brick? Is that why you argued?”

“No, it isn’t but I made a jab or two at him about it which nearly made things escalate. I was saved from either of us really losing our tempers because of Elmer but it ended with me really taking it out on him.”

“Hmm, he wouldn’t have liked that. So you’ll be apologizing tomorrow then?”

“No I won’t.”

Buttercup stopped spinning as her and Bubbles looked at their sister. She looked determined and her mind was clearly made up.

“Uh, Bloss? Brick doesn’t do apologies. You know that,” Buttercup said hesitantly. Blossom glared at her.

“And? He mostly started it! Why is it always me that has to be the one to apologize? No, this time he has to say sorry first. And a cookie is not an apology!”

“Is that a good idea?” Bubbles asked hesitantly.

“Probably not but I just can’t right now. There’s so much that needs to be done that I don’t have the energy to deal with him and his whole not giving an answer or stepping up or doing something other than just spout words! It’s draining.”

Her sisters exchange a look at this. Blossom did look tired but they weren’t surprised. They both knew she’d been taking on too much.

“So you’ll just wait to see if he apologizes first?” Bubbles asked. Blossom sighed.

“To a point. If he hasn’t done anything by the end of the month then fine, I’ll apologize. Until then though it’s on him.”

“Well, it’ll be funny watching him squirm at least,” Buttercup said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short but I'll post a side story on my Extras for this this weekend as well to make up for it! Hope to have it up by the end of the night. Next chapter should also be more exciting than this one is!
> 
> I also wanted to just shout out to everyone who's liked and/or subscribed to this story. Thank you so much! You're the only reason for me to keep posting these chapters! I had a slow week with writing but every time I felt a lack in motivation I would take a look at these stories and it helped keep me motivated. Thank you!


	5. Can't Catch a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thank you all so much for the follows and kudos. Seriously, it's great and I really appreciate that you like this fic! This will probably be the last chapter I post on a weekly basis. I'm running out of cached chapters so I'm going to switch to bi-weekly. I'll post another chapter in two weeks for sure though! Enjoy!

The second he opened the door he regretted it. Sure, he figured she'd already be there but he didn't think she'd be the only one there. Blossom didn't look up from her book either as Brick walked into the room. Without saying anything he walked over to the same spot as last time and sat, pulling out his phone.

He spent about a minute or two pretending to be busy on it before glancing over at Blossom. She was still reading and from what he could tell, completely and totally ignoring him. He winced and refrained from messing with his hat. It would have just given away how antsy he felt and he didn't know that he wanted her to know. Brick glanced at the clock. This was as good a time as any though. They’d both let their tempers get to them a little last week which wasn’t that unusual. This time though he had messed up. It hadn’t been right what he’d said about Bubbles and Brick couldn’t help but admit to himself that Blossom had a point. With everything she’d said too. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened.

He glanced and saw it was one of the other sports club leaders. He hadn't bothered to learn the guy’s name but he knew the face. He glanced at Blossom again to see she still had her nose in her book. Brick's shoulders slumped slightly at the lost opportunity before he turned back to his phone. No way in hell he'd say anything now.

It wasn't long until more people started trickling in and Blossom finally put her book down. Bubbles was working on a plan for another art project while Buttercup was jotting something down in her old notebook. She sighed and looked around the room. Most everyone was there, all three of the ruffs included. Howie hadn't arrived yet though and as much as she'd like to get started without him she knew that the headache it would cause wasn't worth it.

She'd finally managed to get him to understand she didn't care about his equation so she'd had some relief this week so far. Making the most of it, she'd spent her lunches in the library. So far, no one had found her there but she knew that wouldn't last. It would be the last place Brick would look though so she'd use it until she couldn't. Not that she was avoid him or anything. Nope. Not at all.

...Right and Bubbles was sure to believe that. Blossom was half hoping that the blond girl would be too busy with her boyfriend though to push either her or Brick on this. The ruffs had developed a habit of avoiding problems over the years and Brick had hit a nerve or two and she finally decided she'd had enough. As such, she refused to be the one to give in first this time. It was then that she noticed Howie entering the room and with a sigh decided to get started.

"Alright, so as I mentioned to you all last week, the budget was approved. We have handouts with the information on it which we can also email out to you if you'd prefer that. This budget is final and I can tell you already that most of us will have to do some fundraising to afford everything. Don't come knocking on the student government’s door if you find it's crunch time and you didn't raise enough money. We will not adjust this budget."

Blossom could tell that there were a few people in the room she was going to have to speak with. Again. She made note of them so she could do that tomorrow before carrying on. Again.

"With that finalized everyone can start planning. You have until the end of next month to submit your proposal plans. These need to include any fundraising activities and the course of action. If you need more hands to complete something, that needs to be noted as well as how you plan to address that. The puffs and ruffs will be meeting to start planning security but we probably won’t have any finalized plan ready for a while. Since that's likely going to be the case, please take your proposals to your department leads for their okay first. It'll cut down on unnecessary information coming across the student government's plate."

"Which I'm all for because they plan all the school events so please come to me first. The less they worry about this the more they can worry about those," Bubbles added with a slight giggle. There were a few sighs but overall everyone seemed to be nodding to that.

"The meetings will shift to better help people cover things they need help with. We’re all in this together and it’s encouraged that we each help one another out. We recommend meeting with your department after these meetings to go over suggestions but it’s ultimately up to you all. Once plans have been finalized we can start moving forward with preparing things. Student government will have space allocated by the end of this month for everyone to work on their displays. These spaces will match what you’ll have at the competition so please keep that in mind. Any question?” There was silence. “Great! Then I’ll see you all next week.”

Everyone began filing out. For a second it looked like Howie was about to stay behind but after a glare from Buttercup he quickly changed his mind. The ruffs moved up closer to where the puffs sat.

"So. Security. Why are we doing this again?" Butch asked as he sat down. Buttercup groaned while Blossom sighed. Brick whacked him in the back of the head causing him to whine.

"Because Butch. Just because. Have any of you thought about it beyond what we’ve already discussed?" They all shook their heads causing Blossom to sigh again. "Fine. I wanted to let you all know that Mayor Bellum and Ms. Keane agreed that they want one of us at the school after class each day next semester to help with this.” They all groaned at this. “That said, there's about a three hour gap between when school ends and the security guards start that needs covered. We can rotates through the week as to who stays after. For the rest, to help motivate students to sign up, I was thinking we can also set up so that students who are struggling with school can sign up for tutoring as well as this for a little extra credit. Not a lot but I think I can convince the professors to offer like 5 or 10 points. It'll help encourage students who are having troubles in class to get help. I plan to slot out the three hours into hour long segments so those students can be tutored for one or two of those and walk the school the other hour."

"Do we really want kids like that watching the school though? If they're having a hard time putting the work into their classes what's to say they won't struggle to do the same with this?" Brick asked. Blossom's lips tightened a little with each word causing Bubbles and Buttercup to exchange a look.

"It won't be perfect but it's an idea. I don't hear anyone else offering any other ones so for now it's all we've got. Unless you have something in mind?" Blossom said all while not looking at Brick. He watched her for a second before sighing.

"No. I don't. I also can't think of anything else. We done then?"

"Yes."

And with that the red ruff quickly grabbed his stuff and left the room, a slight smoky smell following him. Butch and Boomer exchanged a look this time at this and quickly got up to follow their brother. Once they were gone Bubbles and Buttercup turned to Blossom who was massaging her temples.

"You good Bloss? I haven't seen you that snippy with hot head in a while," Buttercup asked. Blossom sighed.

"Fine. Just still annoyed from the argument.”

"Do you want to talk about it some more?" Bubbles asked. Blossom sighed before shaking her head.

"It's fine. Not anything to worry about. Although that said, this year is already more stressful than I wanted. Either way, it’s fine. Now come on, let's get home. Tomorrow’s a dance day so I want to make the most of today to get ahead in my homework."

With that, Blossom stood and left the room. Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged another look before getting up to follow their sister.

* * *

"Hey Bubbles, mind if we talk?" Boomer said, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as he stood behind the blond girl. She turned from Mark in surprise.

"Boomer. Hi. Why?" Bubbles said, stiff. Seeing him looking so awkward was making her feel awkward. Mark took a step closer to her putting an arm around her waist. Bubbles saw Boomer's eyes glance at it before he looked down the hall.

"It's about Blossom and Brick."

Now more curious than anything else Bubbles found herself nodding and taking a step towards her counterpart only to feel a tug of her shirt. She turned to see Mark glaring at Boomer. She blinked in surprise. She knew he was tense still as results hadn’t been announced for football but she hadn’t seen him this off around Boomer before.

"No reason you can't talk about it here. I'd love to help if I can," Mark said. Boomer glanced at him before scanning the area. As was typical, a couple of students had caught Blossom's name and seemed to be paying attention to the conversation. Boomer sighed before shaking his head.

"Probably would be best if I talked to Bubbles privately about this. Besides, I don't even know if there's anything to do. I just wanted her opinion on something."

If Mark had been a super like Brick, Boomer had no doubt he'd have a trail of black smoke leaving the boy's mouth. Seeing as how he wasn't though, Boomer couldn't help but chuckle at how angry Mark looked, which of course made him angrier. He made a move towards Boomer only to have Bubbles step into his path. She shot a glare at Boomer who shrugged in response before turning back to Mark.

"Sweetie, why don't I meet up with you later? This is something I probably should talk with Boomer about. It has to do with the Tri-villathon. We'll probably just talk about it on our way to class."

In other words, it was fine. No need to be jealous as it was 'work' related. They'd also be surrounded by people so there was no chance of anything happening. He could relax.

Mark still seemed unhappy but nodded. He shot a final glare at Boomer, as if in warning, before turning to Bubbles. Boomer scoffed but turned away, not wanting to watch their goodbye. The blues were known for being affectionate after all.

"Fine Bubbly. Text me okay? Love you." Mark said giving her a quick kiss.

"Will do. I'll see you soon okay?"

He hummed before walking away. Bubbles sighed before turning to face her counterpart. Boomer had turned back around and was giving Bubbles a funny look.

"Didn't want to say it back?" He asked. She sighed before starting towards their class.

"Say what back?"

"Hmm, okay Bubbles. If you want to play it that way." He started to follow her, quickly catching up and matching her pace. "About the reds..." he trailed off, voice dropping until it was so soft only Bubbles could pick up on the sound.

"What about them?" She asked back, equally as quiet.

"Well, last night was weird wasn't it?"

"They fought. Nothing really weird about that."

Boomer rolled his eyes. "They fought on Thursday. It's almost been a whole week. They never fight for this long! Do you know what they fought about?"

"Not all the details, no. Blossom said it was a typical fight until it wasn’t or something. She also said she won't be the one to apologize first." She gave him a pointed look at this. Boomer couldn't help but wince.

"Fuck. It's a battle of the red wills. This could last months if she plans on waiting for Brick to apologize first. You know what he's like."

"I do. I also know it isn't fair for him to always expect her to say sorry first. Blossom bends over backwards for people enough as it is. As a fellow red? He needs to step it up a bit."

"But this is Brick. Don't get me wrong, he's a great leader for us ruffs but the reason for that is cause of how, well, rough he is. He take no shit from anyone and never shows them any weakness. How else do you think he kept Butch in line back in middle school?"

"I get it, I really do but that was middle school. We're in high school and Blossom has a lot on her plate. More than ever before even. She needs help and Buttercup and I can't give much of that. If you ruffs still aren't willing to step up then the least Brick can do is cut her some slack."

They'd stopped in the middle of the hallway, still whispering, as they had a glare off. People were giving them a decent amount of space as well as somewhat scarred looks. The blues were known to be the easiest going members of the super groups but they had a habit of riling each other up every now and then unintentionally. It usually ended in Blossom having to some and split them up before the power behind their sonic level screaming tore the school apart.

Boomer gulped at the look Bubbles was giving him and pulled back a bit. Bellum had asked the boys over the years if they'd ever want to join the girls and for the most part they'd avoided answering. They helped out every now and then when Bellum thought the puffs needed a hand but for the most part left the crime fighting to the girls. Boomer had wondered why Brick hadn't stepped up to help or at least give a clear answer, especially with how guilty he'd looked after the fight with Him a few months ago, but knew better than to question his leader. Brick knew the ruffs and he knew what was best for them. If he hadn't answered then there was a reason and Butch and Boomer would respect that.

Bubbles sighed when Boomer didn’t respond and gave him a sad look. "There's nothing I can do to help here Boomer. This time, Brick has to be the one to step up. If he doesn't or if he finds a way to have her cave? Well, Buttercup and I agreed last night. He does that and he has us to deal with instead. See you in the classroom."

Boomer watched her go before groaning into his hands. They all knew Brick had a thing about saying sorry. It was like he was allergic to it or something. If they really had made that decision then this wasn't a normal red fight. Blossom had pretty much made a stand for change, intentionally or not.

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding out," Boomer said as he sat down next to her. Blossom simply sighed and turned the page of her book.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. Boomer hummed slightly at this before quickly snatching her book away and holding it out of her reach.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"And now we're talking. What's up Blossom? How have you been? Why haven't you been at the table?"

She sighed, realizing she wouldn’t be getting that book back until she answered his questions. She sat back in her chair, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"I'm good Boomer. You all just talk too much and I wanted peace and quiet to read my book. Give it back please."

"Nope. Not good enough. You've read through worse than us. Why haven't you been at the table?"

Blossom sighed heavily before glancing at her book. Boomer was the fastest of the boys and while the girls were slightly faster than their counterparts these days, Boomer was still too quick for her. She'd never get her book away from him.

"I just needed space Boomer."

"From Brick?"

She gave him a look that answered that question. He sighed and set the book on the table. Blossom grabbed it and hugged it to her chest.

"Usually you two would have made up by now."

"Usually, but not this time."

"Did he say something? Or did you? What happened Bloss?"

"Nothing more than usual. He said something, I said something back, he replied slightly louder. You get it. It's just, I'm tired Boomer. I was sort of hoping that for once Brick would say something first. He was the first one to say something he probably didn’t meant too after all."

Boomer sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Brick had been pretty mopey looking around the house. He seemed normal at school but Boomer had noticed the glances he'd sent Blossom's way. He seemed to want to say something but also seemed like he was more waiting for her to say something, do something that said he everything was fine. The ruffs in general weren't good with apologies but Brick was easily the worst out of the three of them.

"This is Brick we're talking about right?"

Blossom laughed softly at that. "Yes, I know. I'm not being realistic. It's just, whenever we fight it always seems like no matter who starts it I'm always the first to say sorry. I don't want that this time."

"So you ignored him last night because of that? You know he hates being ignored."

"I know he doesn't like when people give the impression that they're better than or above him, which I didn't. I also didn't extend an olive branch for him to grab onto. Plus, he had nothing good to offer. All he did was gripe about my idea!"

The more she thought of it the more she thought of their argument. The more she thought of that the angrier she got. He wasn't being fair. If he didn't want to step up and take on the responsibilities that she did then he had no right to say what he did. Boomer leaned back in thought.

"So he did say something. Hmm, well that isn't very surprising." He paused before glancing at her. “There have been a lot of cookies that have gone to waste this week.”

“That’s a shame. You’d think between you four one of you would want one.”

“There’s even been a red velvet cupcake.”

She glared at him. “Did that go to waste too?”

“Wouldn’t know. Left the table early. I can say that he’s been glaring at anyone who tried to take it though.”

“Well that really is just a waste now isn’t it?”

Boomer sighed and let it drop. Seemed like this year the ruffs and puffs were getting along just fine, as long as they weren't also counterparts. He winced as he remember his talk with Bubbles from earlier. Blossom watched him.

"How about you Boomer? How are you?"

He looked to Blossom and sighed. Of course he wasn't surprised that she'd noticed his mood. She seemed to have a way of seeing issues, same way Brick did.

"Fine."

"Right, and you expect me to believe that?"

He glanced at her before quickly looking away again.

"It's just, it's Ali. She's a great girl and all but..." he trailed off. She watched him for a second.

"Your heart isn't in it."

"I don't know if it ever was. I don't know if it ever has been."

He glared at the table, not wanting to see the look on Blossom's face. She watched him for a second before she responded.

"You still don't think you deserve happiness."

He winced and looked at her. It hadn't been a question. She was giving him that look, the unnerving one. He sighed.

"Why should I? I'm not exactly a good person."

She scoffed loudly at that. "Please Boomer, what you did when we were five really isn't something to judge yourself on for the rest of your life."

"But all that damage-"

"Was something you caused because you were told to. For over five years now you've been given the chance to choose and you've never gone back to being a villain. Sure, I've caught you three doing some graffiti here and there but hurt someone, wreck something? Intentionally? I've not seen it once."

"I dunno Bloss. Doesn't feel like enough."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "You chose and you deserve to be happy with that choice. Ali doesn't make you happy, that much is pretty obvious. Just because you make her happy doesn't make it right to be with her. Do what you want for once Boomer, not what other people want you to do."

"Kinda can't really do what I want right now." He replied, again avoiding looking at her. Blossom sighed.

"I can't really say much on this and you know that but trust me Boomer. Don't make yourself unhappy for other people's happiness. Then, just give it time. Things will work out, one way or another."

He watched her before turning away again.

"I'll try."

"Good. Consider breaking up with Ali."

He laughed at that before turning to Blossom.

"Ms. Everything nice pretty much telling me to break up with someone? Oh what has the world come to?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Anyone can see she doesn't make you happy. Step one to being happier? Think about what you want with her."

"Not gunna tell me I should try to talk to her? Work through it?"

She gave him a look. "Every time she opens her mouth you immediately look bored. This isn't really a problem to talk through. You aren't interested and it's pretty obvious."

He winced at that. "Does she...?"

"No, but Ali never has been the most observant. It's better to end it now before she realizes and then makes it worse by trying to fix it."

Boomer rubbed the back of his neck. "She would try wouldn't she?" He winced at the thought. "Okay, you're maybe right. It would be better to just end it here."

The bell rang causing both teens to look towards the door.

"I'm usually right Boomer but don't let me tell you what to do. Do what you want. Please?"

He had to look away from the pleading look in her eyes. He knew he had a problem with always trying to do what other people wanted him to do but it was usually fine. For the most part he enjoyed making other people happy. She had a point though that in making Ali happy he'd made himself unhappy. He should probably do something about that.

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Good. Now you better start heading to class. The band classroom is on the other side of campus."

He laughed at that. "Not a huge issue when you can fly though, is it?" She just rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"So, yesterday was weird," Butch said as he sat at the workout station next to her and starting playing with her spare weights. Buttercup glared at him.

"Really? Scram. I'm not in the mood to deal with you," she replied. Butch just gave her one of his usual manic smiles. She resisted from groaning.

"Yesterday though."

"What about it?"

"I dunno. Bro and Bossy seemed awfully tense."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "So they fought again. Why does it matter?"

"They fought last week. Kinda odd that they're still fighting. I heard from Boom she hasn't been sitting with them."

"Guess what snail brain, she's a big girl. She can sit wherever she wants. Not surprised she decided to sit somewhere else with all of them trying to be white knights or something."

"They just wanted to help her out. Howie’s gotten ridiculous. You know that Butterbum."

She huffed and set her weights down to turn and glare at him. He still had that grin in place and she saw the slight twitch in his hand. He'd been jittery since the start of the year, even more so after she gave him the notebook, for some reason and she was surprised he wasn't doing more to annoy her. She should maybe talk with Brick about it before her counterpart went stir crazy. Again.

"Yeah and she doesn't need it. She's fine. Her and Brick fought. They'll make up. It's fine. Brick just has to say one simple word and it'll be good."

Butch laughed at that and gave her an unbelieving look. "You lot want bro to apologize? Christ, this ain't no fight then. It's a goddamned war."

"Maybe it's just time for a ruff to step up."

Butch cocked his head to the side and his look took on a slightly sharper edge to it. Whoops.

"What's that supposed to mean Bitterbitch?"

She rolled her eyes. Why couldn't her counterpart be easier to deal with? He got butt hurt too easily. All the ruffs did in her opinion.

"Nothing other than Blossom is always the one to say sorry first. Maybe this time it should be Brick's turn. Also, fuck off if you're gunna call me that. Seriously would have passed on weights this year if I knew you were taking it."

"Pft. You love me and clearly don't get enough of me. How bout we fix that? Take this outside?"

She noticed that both of them were letting off wisps of green energy. She took a step back and a quick, calming breath. She had to stop unconsciously rising to his challenges! It never ended well.

"How about you take yourself to the other side of the room instead?"

Butch scoffed at that and made no move to bring his energy under control. It was crackling slightly now. She glared at him but made a very conscious effort to keep her energy under her control. Blossom did not need the headache of a fight between her a Butch right now. Plus, what good was her special ability for complete control of her x, to a much more intense degree than any of the others, and her body if she didn't even make use of it at times like this.

"How ‘bout not? You gunna try and make me?" Butch taunted. Buttercup felt an internal spark from her energy but kept it there.

"No, I'm not. You come over here worried about leader girl and then try and pull this shit? You think this'll help things?"

He frowned and then, after a minute or two, pulled his energy back in.

"Guess not. Still say we should go blow some steam."

She rolled her eyes. "The simulators were built for that. Go use the thing. I know the one at the mayor's house is running just fine otherwise that's where the professor would be."

"True. The thing just isn't as satisfying though. Oh well, maybe another day eh Butcup?"

He swung himself off the bench he was on and back to his side of the room without waiting for a reply. Buttercup took a deep breath to calm herself, mentally reciting a mantra as she did so. Butch was getting too antsy. It wouldn't be long now until he blew. She had to do something about that before it was too late. Last time she didn't Butch had tackled her through three rooms and the resulting fight had torn down that entire building. Blossom had been more than pissed. Brick had given Butch several third degree burns.

She sighed before sitting down. Blossom was too stressed to take this too. The school was already pressuring her slightly about the damage control and security plans. Add in everything else that was going on and their normal duties? There was no way Buttercup was going to take another issue to her. No, she'd have to talk to Brick and hopefully his fight with Blossom hadn't put him in such a bad mood that he would ignore her.

* * *

She turned another page, ignoring the sounds from the team practice below her. Bubbles would be wrapping up soon and then they could head over to the soccer field to wait for Buttercup. The football practice was still going strong and they'd gotten to the point in practice where they needed more of the field. Which meant cheer would be kicked off. Blossom looked up to see Bubbles walking towards the locker rooms. Bubbles waved at her causing her to smile.

She placed her bookmark in the book and grabbed the rest of her stuff. She walked down the bleachers to stand at the tunnel's entrance. Bubbles was usually quick to change after cheer, just wanting to get home to shower. This was why Blossom was not expecting to see Abigail walk out first.

She gave the girl a polite smile which caused Abigail to huff and glare at her. Blossom was slightly surprised when Abigail turned to walk over to her. The girl had made her opinion clear and tended to avoid the puff. It seemed today would be the exception. When she was close enough she opened her mouth to say something. Blossom's eye caught movement behind Abigail at the same time she heard a cry of warning from the field.

Without thinking Blossom blasted over and pushed the girl out of the way, slightly harsher than she'd meant to, before bracing. The ball hit Blossom squarely in the chest and she was quick to grab it as it pushed her back a step or two. The rotation was so intense that the ball started to burn rubber against Blossom's hands before finally starting to slow. Once it had stopped rotating she was quick to drop it, blowing a slight puff of ice breath onto her hands to cool them. The ball was still smoking slightly so she blew on it as well.

"Shit! You good?!" She heard a voice from the field yell. She looked up to see all three ruffs jogging over to her. Boomer reached them first and picked the ball up.

"Coach is gunna be pissed Brick. Only been a week and you've already trashed a ball," Boomer said as he tossed the slowly deflating ball to his brother.

"No way, this one's on Butch. The idiot was peacocking waiting for the cheer girls to leave. If he hadn't moved the ball would have been fine."

"Well sorry I didn't want a dent in my skull. You two okay?" Butch asked again as he offered a hand to Abigail on the ground. Blossom took a look at her shirt and sighed. The ball's rotation again her chest had singed her shirt.

"I'm fine. Abigail are you alright? I'm sor-"

"I'm fine. Next time watch your strength."

Blossom blinked at the venom in the girl's voice. Boomer and Butch exchanged looks while Brick sighed.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll be gentler. Hopefully there won't be a next time though," Blossom said as she turned to glare at Brick. He was avoiding looking at her.

"Don't blame Brick for you pushing me too hard," Abigail retaliated. Blossom again blinked in surprise at the girl. How was this her fault?!

"Sorry Bloss! Princess had something to talk about. Everything okay?" Bubbles asked as she jogged slowly to the group. She glanced between Blossom and Abigail sensing the tension.

"It's fine. Your sister should really learn some control though. I'm going to have a hell of a bruise tomorrow," Abigail said looking at her arm. She took a step closer to Brick and looked up at him. He was ignoring her too. She pouted slightly at that.

Bubbles watched with a raised eyebrow before turning to her sister. Blossom just sighed and shook her head slightly. It wasn't worth the trouble.

"Are you shitting me? You dumb or something? You'd have a lot worse than a bruise if Bossy hadn't pushed you out of the way," Butch said with a glare at Abigail. Blossom sighed again. As touched as she was that the ruff was standing up for her it was bound to just make things worse.

"It's fine Butch. I'll be more careful next time. Shall we Bubbles?"

Bubbles watched her sister for a moment before nodding and smiling at her.

"We shall. Buttercup should be done by now."

They started to walk away from the group. Abigail glared at them both and Bubbles made a mental note to watch the girl more closely. There was something about her beyond just jealousy and a crush and Bubbles didn't like it. Blossom let her shoulder hit Brick's slightly as she walked past.

"Be more careful next time," Blossom hissed softly enough for only X-hearing to pick it up. Brick slightly winced at her tone and watched the two puffs float off to the other fields.

"Well, you're a bitch and we've still got practice. Bye," Butch said to Abigail. He threw an arm around his older brother's shoulders and walked with him back to the field. Boomer was quick to join on Brick's other side.

"No wonder you wanna avoid that one. She seems psycho or something," Butch said with a glance back at Abigail. The girl was still watching Brick and it sent slight shivers down the green eyed boy's spine. Not even Howie looked that obsessed when he watched Blossom.

"Seriously. Also, great job at not pissing Blossom off further. Really, seriously glad you knew how deep the hole you were already in was," Boomer sarcastically added. Brick sighed.

"Shut up. I know I screwed up. Again. It’s fine," Brick ground out.

"Apparently not according to the girls. They want you to say sorry bro," Butch said. Brick groaned.

"I figured as much. It's still fine."

"So you're actually going to apologize? Bro, I've never, not once, heard you say sorry," Boomer said. Brick sighed and the coach waved for them to get back into position. They moved to do so but froze at the sound of an alarm coming from their bags.

They all zoomed over and pulled out their phones. Their screens were all red and white with a yellow smiley face in the middle. All three groaned before looking to their coach. He sighed and nodded. The ruffs quickly took off for the other field.

"Well, looks like you'll get a chance to make it up sooner than you thought," Boomer said. Brick glared at him.

"Shut up Boom."

* * *

Blossom was listening as the mayor described the situation. The monster had somehow gotten past the early detection system and was already in the center of town. She watched as the ruffs made their way to where they were standing.

"What direction does it need to be led in?" She asked the mayor. Mayor Bellum sighed.

"At this point there isn’t really a short path out of the city. If you think you can get it to turn around and lead it out the way it came in that would be best."

"We'll do our best to minimize the damage even if that isn't an option. We're on our way now."

She took off towards the city as she said this, not waiting to see if the others were ready. Buttercup and Bubbles immediately fell into place behind her. The ruffs lagged slightly at her sudden action but were quick to catch up.

"What's the situation?" Brick asked. As much as Blossom still wanted to ignore him she swallowed that down. She had a job to do.

"Somehow a monster managed to get into the center of the city without anyone noticing. The early detection systems seem to have failed. The professor is already looking into that. We need to lead it out of the city and then deal with it."

"Size? Any particular powers we should know about?"

Blossom shook her head. "They don't know much. Not the largest monster, maybe 7 or 8 stories high. It's dark grey. That's about all that they know."

"That's nothing," Brick growled. "How the hell did it get this far into the city and no one knows anything?"

Blossom sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"What's the plan leader girl?" Buttercup asked.

"If we can turn it and take it out of the city the way it came out before destroying it that would be best. If we can't do that then we need to minimize damage as we lead it out."

"How's the evacuation going?" Bubbles asked.

"Not the best. People are more used to having time to get out now."

"Blues can help speed things along," Brick said. Blossom nodded.

"I agree. Greens keep it in place while we figure out the best plan. Try to turn it around if you can but if not, just try not to let it thrash too much."

"No promises," Butch said with a manic grin on his face. Buttercup shot a glare at him.

"I'll do what I can leader girl."

"Good. Blues go ahead. No point in you sticking with us. Get those people out of the area."

"Roger!" Bubbles said as she took off at a much faster speed, zooming past all of them.

"Got it," Boomer said as he quickly followed after Bubbles.

"Greens need to poke and prod too. We need to see what makes it tick," Brick said.

"But not at risk to the city. We have to get it out before we do anything like that."

"And if it springs something on us we aren't expecting while we do that? While the blues help clear the area the greens should take the opportunity to learn what they can."

Blossom chewed on her lip at this. It was a good point but it also put the city at more risk.

"Fine. Butch can do that. Buttercup, try to minimize any damage."

Buttercup sighed heavily.

"Cleaning up after the dick head again huh?"

"You love it Butters, don't lie," Butch said as he cracked his knuckles. They were getting close now and saw the occasional blue flash of light near the ground.

A roar rang out as they flew over the last few buildings that had blocked the monster from view. The monster looked like a mix between an armadillo and a porcupine. Spikes ran across the hard shell of its back and plate like scales covered the monster's front. Its beady black eyes rolled across the city in an almost frantic way. It really was small compared to others they'd fought but the trail of damage behind it had Blossom worried. For a monster that size the damage was larger than she'd expected. Butch let out a crazed laugh as he dove straight for the monster, immediately diving in to land a punch across its jaw. It roared and tried to swat him but he quickly moved out of the way with another laugh.

Buttercup growled lightly before diving down and taking a swipe at the monster's side. It glared at her and reached to try and grab her only to have Butch zoom by its face, landing another punch. It roared again before turning its attention back to him. Buttercup watched as it took a step towards her counterpart and quickly dove down, pushing its foot to slightly alter its path and stop it from crushing a row of small business buildings that were miraculously still in tact. Blossom turned to Brick.

"I'll check in with the blues," she said. He nodded and watched the fight.

"I'll find out what makes it tick," he replied with a smirk. She sighed.

"Try not to let it do too much damage."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll do what I can Pinkie."

She glared at him slightly before taking off to find one of the blues. Brick turned back to the monster. Butch was throwing insults at it every chance he got while Buttercup zoomed around the monster's body, trying to change the course of its actions before it caused more damage. He watched for a moment but saw no sign of anything too concerning. He dove in for its face and took a deep breath.

As he flew past he breathed out flames into its face. It shrieked, clearly in pain this time, and brought a claw up to its face. It staggered back a step and Brick heard Buttercup curse as she tried to stop the monster from crushing the buildings again. She had slightly less success this time as the monster's foot took out about a third of them. Brick grimaced at that but continued to zoom around, avoiding hits. Butch flew in to land another punch and take the monster's attention off Brick.

Now behind the monster Brick took a chance to observe the spikes on the monsters back. They didn't look like they could be launched out which was a good thing. The tight scale like armor also didn’t look like it allowed the monster to expand the way some did. He couldn't see anything special and had to wonder at how the monster had gotten so far inside the city if that was the case.

He flew in for another punch, this time meeting Butch's eyes. He motioned that it was time to try turning thing and got a nod in response before landing another punch on the monster's face. It growled and tried to swat at Brick. He pulled around and flew back behind the monster. It took half a step to follow as Butch swung past its side, shooting laser beams as he did so at it. It growled before reaching to follow, taking another step in the direction Brick had begun turning it in. It roared, clearly angry that it once again missed Butch.

Brick grinned at that. Trust his brother to piss the monster off. Brick took that second to scan for the blues. He still saw their streaks of blue through the gaps in building but they were further away now. It wouldn't be long until they were ready to join in on the fight.

Blossom must have agreed because she came flyingl straight in then and shot a laser beam at the monster as she zoomed past. She stopped and floated next to Brick as she watched the monster. Butch had again swooped in and grabbed the monster's attention. This time though the monster came much closer to grabbing him. Brick frowned at that. The monster didn't seem incredibly intelligent and Butch was known to be unpredictable. He had a habit of switching up his fighting style making it near impossible to guess what he did next. The monster couldn't have known what angle his brother was coming in at and so there was no reason for him to be that close to catching Butch. It had taken another step around and he heard Buttercup scream out a curse or two in anger as the buildings were completely crushed this time.

She launched herself straight up and delivered an upper cut to the monster's chin with enough force that a wave of pressure blasted past where Brick and Blossom stood. He heard several windows shatter and Blossom sighed.

"She was doing a pretty good job," Brick offered. Blossom just shook her head.

"Right. Try telling the press that," she said watching the fight. Butch stepped in where Buttercup had left and tried his best to stop the monster from causing more damage as it took a step towards Buttercup. He had next to no success as the foot came down on another set of buildings. Both reds winced and Buttercup let out another shriek in anger.

"Anything?" Blossom asked. Brick was about to shake his head but stopped.

The monster took a swing towards Buttercup as she zoomed around it launching energy blasts at it. It caught her and threw her through a building.

"It's faster than it was I think," he replied with a frown. Why had it suddenly been able to catch one of them? Buttercup, while the slowest of the puffs, was faster than Butch. She should have been fine.

Blossom looked to where her sister had been launched and let out a sigh of relief as Buttercup came barreling back, a look of murder on her face.

"How much? And why?"

"I dunno. Let's find out."

He dove toward the monster, meeting up with Buttercup as they both landed blows on the monster's stomach. It roared and swiped at them, catching them both and sending them flying into the street. Brick grunted at the force of the impact and had to take a second in his new crater to recover. While he didn't have any other hits to compare it to the monster seemed to have picked up not only in speed but strength as well. But why?

He watched as Blossom swung by the monster's face letting off a string of energy blasts. It roared again and before it got a chance to swing at the girl Buttercup flew up to land another punch on its chin. It roared and Brick flew by its feet, using energy beams to change the course slightly as it took another step. It was finally turned around.

It looked down at Brick's actions only to see Butch flying in at it. It swung its foot up and kicked him sending him at an angle up through a tall building. Brick flew over to Blossom as Buttercup kept it distracted.

"You're right. It's faster. It also seems to have more force behind its moves as well."

"But why?" He growled out in response. She glared at him.

"How should I know? Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"I'm sure! Is it because it's getting angry?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Not likely. That would make its moves sloppy and it actually doesn't seem angry. It looks more annoyed?"

Brick took a closer look and saw that she was right. It did look annoyed, which wasn't right. They'd landed some pretty powerful hits on the monster. It should be in pain. He looked and realized he saw no evidence of any damage on the monster. He was slightly distracted as Buttercup went zooming past into another building. Butch had joined back in but wasn't laughing anymore.

"Incoming!" Boomer yelled as he flew in, blue electricity crackling around him as he created a bat and swung at the monster's head. Bubbles was quick to follow with a sonic scream at it that had the others covering their ears. Buttercup followed up with a growl as she flew past and landed another punch on the monster.

"It doesn't look hurt," Blossom said, voicing Brick's earlier thoughts.

"Yeah, our punches are apparently not doing shit," he growled out. There was always something wasn't there? Blossom shook her head.

"We can figure it out once it's out of the city." Brick nodded in agreement. "Blues! Bait it out of the city. Greens minimize damage!"

The blues immediately began flying around the monster's head landing light hits and flying ahead of the monster, just out of its range. It began to start following them out of the city and the greens zoomed around its feet, ready to try and divert them if needed.

"It didn't like my fire breath. That seemed to hurt it," Brick said. Blossom glanced at him before nodding.

"Let's see how it feels about ice then."

She flew towards the monster. As she flew past its head she let loose a might gust of frozen air. The monster roared and swung at her as she continued to follow in the path of the blues. Brick frowned. It didn't seem to care as much.

He flew towards the monster in a similar path but on the other side of its head. As he went past he let out a giant breath of flame and the monster shrieked in pain. It blindly stumbled forward a few steps, causing the greens to yell at him which he ignored. He flew up to join Blossom.

"So it just doesn't like the heat," he said.

"Looks like. Let's get this thing out of the city and then deal with it."

As she said that, the monster took a few blinks to clear tears out of its eyes before focusing on Brick. He cursed as the monster began to run at him. Blossom shot a glare at him but doubled up her speed to stay ahead of the monster. The greens were screaming at Brick. He simply sent a cocky smirk down at them, pissing them off more.

It didn't take long before the harbor came into view. The monster had entered the city through a beach not far from the edge of the city. Blossom pointed to the spot she wanted the monster as the others nodded in agreement. They pulled up far enough outside the city that they didn’t have to worry too much about the damage. The monster roared as it went swinging for Brick who managed to zoom past the monster's fist at the last second. He let loose another blast of fire causing the monster to rage. The greens were quick to jump in after that and began to throw beams and punches at the monster distracting it. The blues zoomed in and out of the fight pulling the monster away from the greens before it got too close. Brick pulled up next to Blossom.

"Why just your fire? Why aren't our punches doing anything and why is it getting faster?!" She ground out. Brick watched closely trying to figure it out as well.

"There has to be something we're missing."

"Obviously," Blossom said rolling her eyes. "The question is what?"

Bubbles let out another scream as she flew past and the monster clearly looked a bit frazzled afterwards. It then started to glow slightly catching the attention of both reds. Butch flew at the monster as it recovered and it swiped at him faster than before sending him flying into Bubbles as both went flying off and into the ground.

"You saw that right?" Blossom asked as Brick nodded.

"Makes no sense though. If it can absorb attacks, like it looks like it can, why not my fire? Why did your cold do nothing? Shouldn't it be opposite?"

"You’d think so if it was energy related. Maybe the type of energy or attack matters? Could be it just can't handle high temperatures."

"Well, let's take a closer look."

With that both reds flew in, both taking deep breaths. Blossom blew an icy gale into the monster's face as she flew by and Brick let loose flames at its stomach. The monster roared and swiped at Brick near its stomach while trying to catch Blossom in its mouth as she flew by. They both dodged and doubled back for another attack. The monster shrieked in pain again and Brick had a moment after his fire dissipated to observe the monster's stomach. He still couldn't see any sign of damage.

He missed the monster's next move as it kicked its foot up sending him flying. He managed to pull up short before hitting the ground only to be tackled out of the way by Bubbles as the monster went running past. It turned to roar at them but was stopped from another run as Blossom blasted it with more icy breath.

"Thanks," Brick said.

"No problem. Please tell me you two have a plan."

Brick ground his teeth as the monster narrowly missed Blossom. "Working on it. Get it off Pinkie. I need to talk to her."

"Got it!"

She launched back at the monster letting out another scream. This one was slightly raspier than the previous one and Brick could tell her voice was getting sore. She only had a few more in her. Blossom flew back out of the way and Brick zoomed up to meet her.

"I didn't see any sign of any burn marks," Brick said as he reached her. She glared at the monster before turning to Brick. He knew that look.

"What if...what if it's because the damage you’re doing isn't external? What if it's internal?"

Brick caught on quick. "You think I'm cooking its insides."

She nodded. "With that plating it’s possible. It could be that my ice breath is doing something but we wouldn't know because maybe I'm numbing the pain? I've never known my ice to numb something so quickly but the monster seems to be really sensitive to your flame. It could be that internally it's really-"

"Incoming!" Buttercup yelled causing both reds to look in her direction. Brick reacted faster than Blossom and quickly pushed her out of the way of the claw as it came barreling down on them. He hadn't been quick enough to dodge or brace as the monster's claw hit him, send him straight down into the earth. He groaned as he saw stars from the force of the blow.

"Brick! Oh my gosh please be okay!" Blossom exclaimed as she flew down into the hole. Brick groaned in response. She gently turned him over while looking for injuries. "Nothing seems broken."

"Fuck that hurt."

Blossom glared. "How many fingers?"

She held up two and he glared at her before holding up two of his own, one on each hand. She glared and smacked his hands down.

"Really?"

He started to chuckle only for it to be cut off by a cough. "Think you were wrong. I've broken a rib or two. Not coughing blood though so I should be fine."

She gave him a worried look causing him to groan and let his head fall back into the earth.

"Pinkie, we just found that I might be able to stop this thing. I'm fine."

She watched him for a bit longer before sighing. "Okay, okay. You're right. Luckily we have a second to think here. Also, thank you," she whispered the last part, still not happy with him after their fight but knowing he'd saved her from that hit. He waved her off.

"We're even now," he grunted out. Blossom looked at him, startled. He was rubbing his face with one hand, the other resting on his rib cage avoiding looking at her. Well, fair enough she supposed.

"Can you two please figure something out?! I think this thing just broke my arm!" They jumped slightly at Buttercup's yell from above.

"Right, so it’s sensitive internally and really doesn't like your heat," Blossom said. Brick groaned.

"I don't like where this is going Pinkie."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

He moved his hand and met her gaze. He thought for a few seconds before sighing heavily.

"No." He slowly stood, waving off Blossom's attempt to help him, and pulled his hat off of his head. He thrust it at Blossom who was quick to take it. "Don't let it get dirty."

"Right," Blossom said hesitantly.

Brick took off forcefully causing some dust to rain down on Blossom. She blinked blankly at the hat before wincing. Maybe she should stay here?

"Butch! Make it roar!" Brick yelled as he hurtled out of the hole.

"You got it!" Butch yelled as he launched at the monster's stomach.

"What about Bloss?" Bubbles asked. Brick ignored her, waiting.

As soon as Butch hit the monster into the stomach it roar and Brick took off. Without another thought, he launched himself into the monster's mouth.

"Well. I was not expecting that," Buttercup said as the monster tried to cough Brick back up. It took a second before they caught on.

"Shit! This is gunna be-" Butch started.

The monster let out a ragging scream of pain as it began to glow from the inside. Seconds later and the monster exploded covering everything in goo.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh noooo!" Bubbles cried as she looked down at herself. Butch spit some out of his mouth, trying not to gag.

"That...was disgusting," Boomer said as he looked to his oldest brother.

Brick was floating in the air covered head to toe in goo. He wiped it off his face, flicking it off his hands. Blossom floated up and out of the hole.

"Yikes. I was not expecting that."

Brick growled lightly at the mess while Butch finally threw up.

"Great. I'm going home now," Buttercup said before taking off. Bubbles quickly followed with a cry of despair. Boomer went over to rub circles on Butch's back.

"I'll let the mayor know," Blossom said as she floated over to the ruffs. They all gave her grim looks before nodding.

"I need to wash-" Butch attempted to say before throwing up again. Boomer sighed.

"Let's get you home. That can’t be pleasant."

Butch shook his head in response before letting Boomer lead him back towards home. Brick continued to shake the goo off his hands as he glared at his hat.

"Did you want it back now?" Blossom asked holding it out. Brick looked at his hands before sighing.

"Nah, give it to me tomorrow?" He asked. Blossom nodded. Brick watched her a bit before sighing. He went to run his hand through his hair before grimacing and letting his hands drop.

"Look, about last week," Brick started. Blossom immediately tensed and looked away. Brick sighed. "I didn't mean what I said."

"I see."

She continued to look away and Brick felt his jaw clench.

"Pinkie I..." he trailed off and she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. He took a breath. "I went too far. I shouldn’t have said what I did about Bubbles. It was uncalled for," he ground out. She gave him a look before sighing figuring this was the best she’d get.

“Fine. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did either."

"Right. Great. I'm gunna go shower now," Brick rushed in saying before blasting off for home. Blossom sighed shaking her head before turning to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Brick caved sooner than expected! He really actually doesn't like Blossom being mad at him, not that he'll admit that ever. I also feel like I maybe should explain? The ruffs really don't usually help out much. This is the first time since the Him fight that they have helped.They only lend a hand when there have been an insane number of monsters, like 3 in one day, or if one makes it into the city, like this one. Hope you enjoyed! Again, next chapter should be up in about two weeks time.


	6. Double Dose of Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I can't believe this story hit 40! Thank you thank you thank you!

"Butterbutt, wait up a sec!" Butch yelled, catching the girl's attention as she opened the school's doors. She turned back to see her counterpart jogging to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want now?" She asked. He gave her his usual manic smirk and stuffed his hands in his pockets. She'd not been able to see if the monster fight had calmed him or not yet. It was concerning to say the least. Right now he was an animal she couldn't get a read on which was always a bad sign.

"Got speaking to Prinny. She wants to know if we can do today after practice."

Buttercup blinked blankly at him. "Do what today?"

"The meeting? For the competition?" He said with a raised eyebrow. She groaned.

"Why not just do next week? It's not like the athletics department needs to do much more than they already do. We'll all just be doing scrimmage games anyways." As she said this she started to walk towards the practice fields. Today was the day they announced the squads and she was itching to get started practicing with the first string team. Thankfully her arm hadn’t been broken in the recent fight. Just a hairline fracture that was pretty much gone at this point.

"Dunno. Prinny wants to meet though. I told her today works for me." Butch followed lazily beside her. She sighed.

"Of course she does. This is our dear queen bee we're talking about. Knowing her she'll wanna do something big and over the top or something."

Butch shrugged. "Probably. What should I tell her? Yea or nay?"

"It's Friday! That's what you should tell her."

"Yeah, don't think she'll take that answer."

"She should." They reached the edge of the soccer field. She saw Merrick across the field watching and turned away. Butch caught him watching though and gestured at him.

"He's got the cap's band. Where's Steve?"

"Apparently he transferred. New kid was offered his position."

"Huh." Butch watched him watch Buttercup for a second. "Don't like him."

"That makes two of us. I don't like any of these new kids. That Abigail is a nightmare from what Bubs was saying."

Butch snorted. "Normally I'd just brush that off cause you hate everyone but I might be with you on this one. They've been rubbing me the wrong way."

As he said this Merrick turned his attention to Butch and sized him up. Butch watched as he glared before scoffing and dismissing him. Butch felt the corners of his mouth twitch into something before he smashed that down. He glanced at Buttercup to see if she noticed only to see she wasn't looking at him.

"I don't hate everyone. I just don't trust 'em. I dunno. They've just thrown everything off and I don't like it."

"If they've thrown things off then it's an easy fix. Just gotta reestablish the pecking order."

Something in his tone alarmed Buttercup and she turned quickly to watch her counterpart. He was still watching Merrick who had started his warm up. She observed him for a second but couldn't see anything concerning. Not for the first time since the fight she wished she could see his hands but they were still stuffed in his pockets.

"Don't go starting shit Butch. I mean it," she snarled at him. He gave her a lazy smirk for once before shrugging and walking backwards to the football field.

"For once Butters, don't think it's me you need to be warning."

"I mean it Butch. Even if you don't start it don't you dare!"

Butch laughed at that. "Butterbabe, c'mon. You know me better than that. I might not always start shit but I'll always finish it."

With that he shot off in a flash of dark green for the field. Buttercup growled under her breath as she looked across the field. Merrick was watching the dark green flash disappear before he saw her watching. He shot her a smirk and waved before going back to warm ups. Great. Just fucking great.

* * *

Today was not a good day. Mark was standing by the bench talking with some of the other guys while they all waited for the coach to come out. With the way he was glaring Boomer was sure he knew that Bubbles, Robin and him were meeting after practice. Add in the fact that they were announcing the starters today and Boomer found himself wishing that he was able to catch things like colds or the normal flu. Anything was better than having to deal with Bubbles's jealous BF.

Butch jogged out from the changing room and joined him and Brick on the field. Brick nodded at him before going back to his phone. He'd been on it a lot more than normal lately, frowning more than normal at it too. Boomer had a feeling it wasn't a girl but he wasn't sure what else his brother would be constantly on his phone for. He didn't ask though, knowing that Brick would just brush him off. Instead he turned to Butch and saw his hand twitching slightly. Again. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Seriously dude? Monster fight wasn't enough? Why're you so jittery lately anyways. Swear you've been like that all summer." Boomer stopped and thought for a second before continuing. "You're not on drugs or something are you?"

Butch scoffed. "Nah. Doubt there's a drug out there that could compare to a good beat down anyways."

"That's not the point Butch," Brick said, still looking at his phone.

Butch shrugged. "Dunno. Just feeling the jitterbug. Don't worry, I ain't gunna go off. I learn my lessons. Might be the hard way but I learn."

Brick sighed before tossing his phone onto his stuff. He shot Butch a glare.

"You better. Last thing I need is for you to take out another building."

"Especially since the make up with a certain puff. Seriously though, did you apologize or what? She almost went back to normal yesterday," Boomer asked. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. It's done with and things are back to normal."

"Almost. Bossy still seems pretty tense. I bet you didn't actually say sorry and that's why," Butch said with a snicker. Brick shot him a glare.

"He's got a point bro. She has been slightly frosty at lunch. Straight up ignored us all the past two days," Boomer chimed in.

Brick sighed and ran his hand through his hair, his hat currently sitting on his stuff. "I'm aware. I don't need the reminders that she's off. It's still fine. Just need a bit more time for something is all."

"An apology?" Boomer asked as he saw the coach walk out.

"No. Just something okay? Not even sure what yet," Brick mumbled.

The coach blew his whistle and the boys jogged over to join the rest of the team. Boomer glanced at Mark to see he was still glaring. Great. They hadn't even announced the positions yet and he was already pissed. Seriously, why couldn't he catch the flu or something?

* * *

"So I know that it's ridiculous to plan much since we all just have matches or whatever but there's a few teams that won't be doing that. Farmville doesn't have a pool so the swim team are asking what they should do. Cheer also never has a competition since that would need judges which they never have so I was thinking we should plan something," Princess said to both the greens. Buttercup gave her a blank look while Butch leaned back in his chair looking bored.

"Okay? What do you have in mind?" Buttercup asked. Princess huffed.

"I don't know! Isn't that why we're doing these meeting? To plan this stuff?"

"I guess? Athletics never really has anything to plan though."

"Yeah but this year Bossy is running the show. Let's be real, think she'll like hearing that we aren't doing anything?" Butch said. He let his head fall back against the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to go home so bad.

"Exactly. Our leader and commander doesn't like idle hands. Ever," Princess said with a huff.

Buttercup groaned. "I dunno! I'm not good with this sort of thing!"

"Should we do some sort of race thing or something? Like pick your competitor sort of thing?" Butch asked. Princess thought about it before shaking her head.

"Blossom won't accept that. It's lazy. Not a bad idea. Something along those lines maybe? What do they even do at festivals?"

Both greens gave Princess a look at this. Buttercup pulled out her phone as Butch let his head fall back again.

"How the hell should I know? Last year I was only there for a few minutes to help with the clean-up from the punks."

"Well I've never been so any idea?"

Buttercup flipped through the web looking for ideas before sighing and setting her phone down to think.

"Maybe? There was one thing that I saw in the fly over that caught my eye. Citiesville High has this giant maze. Didn't look like it was being used but I remember thinking that was a waste. Could have totally used it for something."

"Hmm, Farmville doesn't have a maze and even if they did I doubt they'd let us use it," Princess said in thought.

"Could just make one. Then have like check point things in it that people have to find. Have little puzzles and games for them to complete for stamps. At the end they get something?" Butch said in thought. Buttercup and Princess blinked at him.

"That might work. They hand out tickets for students to use as prizes for booths and things. The tickets are used to enter the raffles at the end of the competition," Princess said.

"Great! Job done then right? We just had to come up with the theme. We can get the club leaders together next week and run it past them. Any clubs who can't compete can take part in it. Can we all go home now?" Buttercup begged. Princess sighed before waving her hand.

"Fine. Go. I'll organize the meeting and everything else."

"Sweet!” Buttercup said before disappearing in a flash of light green. Butch lifted his head slowly.

"You want any help?" He asked. Princess sighed and waved him off.

"No. I have all their contact information in the Stu Go room. Go."

Butch shrugged before getting up and slowly walking out the door. Princess raised an eyebrow at that before brushing it off. Butch wasn't her problem after all.

* * *

To say things felt strained would be the understatement of the year. Mark had texted her all through practice about not getting the position and begged her to go get dinner with him after practice. Bubbles would have done it too if it weren't for the fact that she needed to meet with the cause of Mark's bad mood.

Which was maybe a bit harsh she supposed. It wasn't like Boomer had set out intentionally to slight Mark. It was just bad luck that they played the same position. Boomer didn't even care that much for football, only really playing it for his brothers. Still, it made the meeting awkward. Doubly so when Boomer seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

"Well, usually it's pretty straight forward what the arts clubs do. Half the space ends up dedicated to a giant gallery. The other half puts of events through the three days of the competition. One day for music, one for drama and the last for a fashion show. Do we want to stick with that?" Robin asked.

"It'd make things easier. We already have the plans from past years to help. We just need to think of the theme for everything," Bubbles said with a sigh. Last year the senior class had forgone a theme for the arts department and it had been a disaster. Maybe that was why the punks had caused the trouble there the way they had.

"That's not going to be easy. What theme could we do that hasn't been done, at least not recently," Robin said out loud in thought. They all went silent as they thought about it.

"What about joy? You know, what makes people happy? Plenty of plays drama can choose from, it’s broad enough for the art clubs and there's tons of happy music out there. Don't think it's been done recently either," Boomer said. Both girls thought about it.

"That would work. I think everyone would be okay with that," Bubbles said.

"I agree. Alright, joy and happiness it is! This'll be an easy one for you miss joy and laughter. Oh!" Robin exclaimed ash she clapped her hands together she leaned towards Bubbles, her eyes shining in a way that worried Bubbles just slightly. "Please tell me you'll do a sculpture. I've been dying to see another one!"

Boomer looked at her for the first time of the night, eyebrow raised. "You sculpt?"

Bubbles nervously played with her hair and avoided looking at both of them. "Yeah but I don't know that it’s such a good idea for me to do that. There's usually not much space and we only ever get to do one or two pieces. It'd probably be better if I just did a couple of paintings."

Robin scoffed at that. "Bloss already figured part of that out. With the number of people in the art clubs everyone can do two pieces of art. There will also be plenty of room for people to do things like sculptures if they want to. Small to medium sized ones only though."

Bubbles groaned. Of course her sister would think that through already. She probably made extra sure to see if there was enough space for sculptures simply because of her.

"Please Bubs. You're paintings might be good but your sculptures are out of this world!"

"I don't know about that Rob," Bubbles said tugging again on her pigtails. Boomer was still watching her and she couldn't help but squirm slightly.

"Come on Bubs! Mr. Morebucks himself begged to buy your last one. He even commissioned you to do another! Princess said she reserved a spot for it already, right next to the first one."

Bubbles groaned and buried her face in her hands to try and hide the pink that she knew was there now. "I really wish they'd move that one."

"No way. It was amazing! Please do some for the show? Please?" Robin begged. Bubbles glance at her before looking away quickly groaning. She thought about it but knew that unless she said yes, Robin was just going to continue to beg.

"Fine. I might have an idea or two."

"Yes!"

"Can we go now? I need to apparently start thinking of sculpting ideas."

"Yeah, I'm done if you both are."

"I'm good," Boomer said. Bubbles glanced at him to see he was staring at the table, hands in his pockets. She couldn't help but wonder what had caused him to look so confused right then. It quickly cleared up though when he realized she was watching him. He shot her a small smile before grabbing his stuff and leaving. Robin was quick to follow, not wanting to leave Mike waiting outside much longer.

Bubbles couldn't help but blink at where Boomer had sat. It had been a long time since she'd last seen that small smile of her counterparts and it had thrown her. The last time she remembered seeing it was back in middle school, before things had gotten weird and awkward between the two of them. She hadn't realized until just then how much she'd missed those small smiles he would send her way.

She was pulled from her thoughts as her phone went off. She pulled it out to see another text from Mark and felt her shoulders slump slightly. He'd gone with some friends to get food instead and told her he'd see her tomorrow.

"Yo, Bubs. Let's go," Buttercup said as she appeared at the door in a flash of green. She stopped though when she saw her sister's face. "You okay?"

Bubbles looked at her sister for a moment before sending her one of her usual bright smiles. "I'm fine. Come on, I'm sure Bloss is waiting. Oo! Guess what? I'm going to do sculptures for the competition! They have enough space this year apparently."

Buttercup laughed at that before smiling back at her softly. Whatever the problem was, she'd come for help if she needed. Buttercup knew better than to pry too much. "Course. With Bloss in charge this year? No way that wasn't gunna happen."

* * *

A couple weeks later Bubbles was walking down the hallway on her own for once, towards homeroom. She'd been waiting for Mark but had gotten a text telling her he'd be late after she'd said bye to her sisters. She sighed, feeling a little bit off because of it. It was then, as she looked down a side hallway, that she saw them.

Boomer was talking to a crying Ali. The sounds of the hallway drowned out his low voice to a point where even she could only hear the low rumble of his voice as he whispered something to her. She glared at him through her tears before bringing her hand up and slapping Boomer across the face with everything she had. Bubbles blinked in shock as Boomer just continued to whisper to her like nothing had happened.

Granted, he probably hadn't really felt any pain but still! His girlfriend just slapped him! Curious she took a few steps closer without realizing. Ali spun and turned away, walking the opposite direction as Boomer rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He turned then and saw Bubbles standing there.

He grimaced before turning and walking away, in a different direction than Ali. Now more curious than before Bubbles rushed to follow.

"Boomer! Wait, what just-" Bubbles started as she caught up to her counterpart. He cut her off quickly.

"Bubbles, really not in the mood right now. Shouldn't you be with Mark anyways? Bell doesn't ring for like another 5 minutes or something."

"He said he was going to be late. What happened?" She asked clearly concerned. "Was it an argument? I'm sure it wasn't such a big deal that it deserved a slap."

Boomer laughed softly. "Considering what just happened I'd say the slap was definitely deserved. Go to class, let Brick know I'm taking off for a short fly. I'll be back by lunch."

"Wha-wait but Boomer! You can't just take off! What happened? You're not going to try and go fix it or something?"

"Nothing to fix Bubs. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go clear my head with a very high speed flight."

Boomer grabbed her shoulders, jolting her slightly, and moved her from where she had been standing. She blinked in slight surprise. She hadn't even realized when she'd blocked him. It was then that she caught what he'd said.

"What? Why? I thought you two were happy?" She asked still following him. Boomer sighed heavily before finally reaching an exit.

"Apparently not if I broke it off. Let Brick know. Bye Bubs."

With that, and the fact that he'd finally left the building, he shot off as quickly for the sky. Once he reached a high enough altitude he picked up enough speed to cause a sonic boom. Bubbles glared.

"Uh-uh. Not enough of an answer." Bubbles said as she flew up to follow Boomer. She knew what she was doing was stupid but at the same time Boomer was a ruff and the puffs were still technically supposed to keep an eye on them. That in mind, she really ought to follow Boomer and make sure he didn't vandalize a building or something.

Well, that's the excuse she'd use at least when Bloss cornered her about this later. She looked to where the dark blue streak was slowly disappearing in the distance and without a second thought took off as fast as she could in that direction, setting off a sonic boom of her own.

* * *

When the second boom went off Brick could only assume it had meant Bubbles had taken off after his brother. He was thankful she had. Although Boom hadn't seemed to upset last night when he'd told his brothers what he was going to do Brick wasn't so sure. Sometimes it seemed like anything could trigger one of Boomer's moods and he'd rather someone watch his brother just in case that happened. Last thing Brick needed was for Bellum to be calling to lecture him. Again.

Blossom looked back at him at the second boom with a concerned look on her face. Brick shook his head at her and while she still seemed concerned she nodded and turned back around. Buttercup glared back at both him and Butch for a little bit longer before also turning back around.

Butch shot him a look as well and Brick shrugged. Who knew what way this would go. If he had a choice he himself would be the one to watch Boom. That way if he did get into a mood Brick could help him blow off the steam. That said, Bubbles would either be the best to keep him calm or the most likely to make him do something he'd regret.

Assuming he could catch her. She was the fastest of the six of them easy. A fight between the two would probably just result in a very high speed chase that Boomer would lose. Which would help him blow off steam so he supposed it was fine.

That all said, he realized this might finally be his chance to figure out what the problem with Mark was. With Bubbles gone he could finally track the guy down and have a talk, feel him out. Brick knew there was something off but for the life of him couldn't seem to figure out what even with his hacking and asking around. No one else seemed to feel this way but he wasn't too surprised. The greens were emotionally blind. Boomer was avoiding Bubbles because of Mark. Pinkie was just swamped.

"Hey, let Mr. Phillips know that Boom will maybe be out all day. I'll be back for first period," Brick said to Butch. His brother raised an eyebrow.

"Something up? Worried about little boy blue? Pretty sure sugar cube'll keep him out of trouble."

"Nah, this is something else I've been meaning to look into. Could be nothing but I just want to double check."

"Need a hand?"

Brick snorted at that. "I need a softer touch than what you're capable of for this. If I could I'd have Boom help but, well, that's not happening obviously. Just let Mr. Phillips know."

"If you say so bro."

Brick nodded and grabbed his stuff and left. He felt Pinkie's eyes on him but made sure not to look in her direction. Even after he left the room he could feel her watching him for a bit longer. He decided to take the long way around to where Mark had his homeroom. After a little while he felt her stop paying attention and let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't want her getting on him for this, not before he figured out what this was anyways.

It wasn't long until he reached the classroom. He looked in only to be confused when he didn't see Mark inside. He glanced at the clock and saw there was only about another minute or so until the bell rang. Brick remembered seeing him today so, with Bubbles chasing his brother, he'd been expecting to see Mark in his homeroom. He backed out of the room and tapped his finger against his thigh. The teacher came around the corner moving for the classroom and shot him a glare. Before she could say anything Brick quickly turned and started to walk in the direction his homeroom was in. When he heard her enter the classroom though he stopped. He scanned the hall but when he saw it clear relaxed slightly.

Thankfully, x-ray vision was one of the many powers he had. Being careful to avoid looking in the direction of his homeroom, Pinkie would notice even a brief glance at her, he scanned the building. When he finally found Mark he felt his blood begin to boil. Without another thought he took off, stomping, towards where he was. He barely had enough thought past his rage to keep his feet on the ground and his heat from burning down the posters on the wall. He didn't need the fire alarm going off, not before he dealt with what he saw.

As he got closer to the almost empty classroom he began to hear slight, feminine giggles. He couldn't help the smoke he exhaled at the sound and it took all the self-control he had to not blast through the wall at the rough sound of Mark whispering. He didn't try to make out what was being said.

Once outside the classroom he took a calming breath, wanting to be somewhat level headed. Last thing he needed was to put someone in the hospital and have Pinkie on his back, especially since they were finally somewhat back to normal. It had taken more than a week and a good amount of cookies but she was finally not ignoring him half the time anymore.

Calmer than he was five seconds Brick pushed the door open. He heard the lock break and the hinges creak as they bent seriously out of shape. Oh well. So she'd be on his back about damaged school property. He could handle that.

The sound of the door being forced open so casually caused the two teens inside to jump apart, the blond scrambling to button her shirt back up as Mark quickly tried to straighten his own shirt. Brick leaned against the doorframe with feigned disinterest, hands curling into fists in his pockets. Seriously? Who was dumb enough to cheat on a puff? Especially the sweetest, but arguable most dangerous, one of the three.

"So, seems like I'm interrupting something. What's up Mark?" Brick said with a smile that was all teeth. He watched with satisfaction as Mark visibly gulped.

"Yo, cap," Mark said, using the nickname all the football players used for Brick, their captain and quarterback. Brick snorted. "What-what are you doing here? Hasn't class started?"

"Feels like I'm the one who should be asking you that. Who's the friend? Gunna introduce me?"

"Lexi. I'm new," the girl said, awkwardly shuffling closer to where her stuff was.

Brick barked out a short laugh at that causing Mark to gulp again. "Clearly. You know who you’re currently in the room with?"

"Um, footballers?" She asked hesitantly. Brick hummed slightly at that.

"Not wrong but a little off. My name's Brick. I'd say it's a pleasure but I don't think it is."

At his name the girl shrunk back, finally realizing she was in a room with a super. Brick figured she was one to not be a fan of supers, none of the new kids really seemed to be. Those ones were also the only type dumb enough to be involved in something like this.

"Lexi, do you know who else is in the room?"

Confused, the girl glanced uneasily between Mark and Brick. The tension in Mark was obvious but Brick not so much. He was still leaning casually against the door frame. A quick look to his side and he saw the room had only one door. Worked in his favor.

"Um, he said his name was Mark. He's the team running back right?" She replied. Brick raised an eyebrow at that. Mark took a hesitant step back and towards the window. For a second Brick wondered if he'd try to jump and run. They were only on the second floor so it wasn't impossible but it wouldn't really do him any good.

"The running back? Really? Last I checked our first team running back's name was Boomer. Really great guy although I'd recommend you stay away. My baby brother finally seems to have had a moment of clarity and I'd like that moment to stick around a little while longer. Mark, why don't you tell this poor thing who you are properly this time."

Mark gulped again but with a glance at Brick's eyes knew there was no way out. He hesitantly turned to Lexi, keeping an eye on Brick out of the corner of his eye. Brick thought it was hilarious. Keeping an eye on him or not wouldn't do any good.

"I'm the second string running back, Mark," he said through grit teeth. He glanced back at Brick and saw the raised eyebrow telling him he wasn't impressed. "Like I said, I'm involved with someone."

Brick laughed darkly at that. "Oh, so she knew? How nice of you to tell her. Did you tell her who you're involved with?" He couldn't help but lean forward and snarl out the last bit. He recovered though and with a deep breath went back to leaning casually against the door frame. He smelt something a little smoky but wasn't sure if it was from the smoke in his throat or if he was causing something to start to burn. He didn't really care either way at that moment.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"I mean, yeah. Does it make a difference?" Lexi asked clearly confused and now looking slightly agitated. Brick almost felt bad for her. He sighed before deciding he'd had enough.

In a flash of red Mark found himself on the floor, on his back, a foot planted firmly on his chest. Brick was careful not to put any pressure on the boy but let his foot rest there. Mark cursed and went to throw Brick's foot off only to be stopped as he applied the tiniest bit of pressure. Mark gulped again.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?!" Lexi screeched. Brick gave her a lazy glare quickly quieting her. She gulped as he finally put the full weight of his gaze on her.

"This little fucker here is officially the dumbest piece of shit in the school. Wanna know why?"

Lexi gulped again before slowly shaking her head no. Brick grinned again, all teeth.

"Surely you know about how our own resident super heroes attend this school right? Well this bastard here," Brick put a little more pressure onto Mark's chest causing him to gasp slightly. "Happens to be dating the one, the only, the joy and laughter, Bubbles Utonium."

At the sound of her name, Lexi paled until she looked about as white as a sheet. Feeling slightly bad for the girl Brick gestured to the door.

"Scram. Don't tell anyone and I won't either."

She didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran for the door, nearly forgetting her stuff. Brick shook his head slightly before turning his attention back to the bug he had pinned on the ground. Said bug was currently glaring at him, trying and failing to look fierce. Brick snorted at that before finally dropping the act.

At the sight of smoke leaving his throat and the added glow to his eyes, Mark paled, quickly looking very similar to the way Lexi had just a few seconds ago. Then the begging started.

"Look cap," Brick added a little more pressure again. "Brick. I was an idiot. I saw her once or twice over summer and then she transferred here cause of the damned re-zoning. Today was the last time I was gunna see her. I swear man!"

Brick felt the flames licking the inside of his throat and carefully swallowed. As much as he'd like to roast the bug alive that would cause the puffs to ask questions. Normally he wouldn't care too much. He was usually justified in his actions. Maybe went a bit far here and there but the puffs usually backed off when they heard why he did the destructive things he did. This time questions would lead to answers that would not have a good outcome. The last thing he wanted was a crying blue puff, an uncontrollable green one, and a raging pink one. As enjoyable as the show would be he did not want to see it.

"So this happened over the summer huh? How many?"

"How many?" Mark laughed, with a great deal of difficulty, uneasily at that. "What do you-"

"Cut the crap and answer the question before I lose what little patience I have left."

Mark gulped at the sight of the more than furious ruff whose foot was placed firmly on his chest.

"Three different ones. Lost count how many times."

Brick wasn't able to swallow the flames all the way this time and Mark let out a sound of pure panic at the sight of them slip past his lips.

"Three? Lost count?" Brick growled out. Mark nodded, now too scared to speak.

He'd thought it weird. While Bubbles had been asked out before, none of the football guys had been brave enough to do so. Anyone with eyes could tell the blues were obviously interested in one another. It was why Boomer's relationships never lasted. The girls dated him to enjoy their short time in the limelight before getting fed up with him only really paying attention to Bubbles. Most of the football guys knew this and stayed away from the blonde girl because of that.

When he'd heard that Mark had asked her out he immediately thought it was because of the fact Boomer had the starting position and he didn't. He didn't trust it from day one. He was about to speak to Pinkie about it but was too late. It had clearly been a sucker punch to the gut for his brother to see Bubbles walking down the hallway, hand in hand with Mark. Things had gotten worse when Ali had asked him out and at that point Brick figured he'd just let them fumble through this mess on their own.

Then he heard that Mark was continuing to date her over the summer. While he supposed it could have been because he was genuinely interested that little voice in his head had continued to doubt it. Mark had never been one of the guys interested in Bubbles. He'd always seemed more into Buttercup, the most physical one of the three which made it even odder. He brushed off his concerns though when he saw that neither Pinkie nor Buttercup seemed concerned though.

Then school had started and the voice came back with a vengeance. It didn't help when he saw how tired and slightly worn out his counterpart looked. She wasn't as sharp as she normally was. It meant she was focusing on things that were not her sisters. It didn't happen often but when he heard about the competition and her position he knew that she had too much on her plate. Again. A problem he'd hopefully find a way to fix soon.

He hadn't suspected this though. He'd simply thought Mark was leading the girl on. Using her to get at Boomer. Cheating on a puff though? Mark was lucky it was him that had caught on first for once.

"I'm going to say this once so listen closely. You're going to break up with Bubbles," he applied a little bit more pressure as Mark made to say something, cutting him off. "You're going to say it's because you see how she feels about Boom and now that Boomer is single again you're ending it before she gets the chance to. You're going to convince her it's for the best and that it's entirely not her problem. Everyone knows how the blues feel about one another. Hell, there's even a betting pool going on about how much longer it'll take. Am I understood?"

As much as Brick wanted to add more pressure he knew that anymore would be dangerous. He didn't want the boy going to the ER for broken ribs. Mark nodded quickly.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't kill me."

Brick snorted. "Oh I won't. I don't need to. See, if Buttercup finds out about this? You'll be wishing that I put you in the hospital instead. Now I'm going to let you go now but I expect to hear news before the end of the day."

"But, the sonic booms. She's-"

"Don't care. Get it done."

Brick lifted his foot and waited for Mark to sit up. Before he could stand though Brick sent a casual, swift kick into his stomach sending Mark back down to the ground as he coughed violently.

"Keep your head down at practice too. Getting real sick of the shit you keep pulling and after today I have no patience left."

Without waiting anymore Brick turned and left. He didn't bother going to class and quickly left the school building, flying up the roof to cool off a bit. He felt Pinkie glaring at him after first period started and silently begged her not to bother him for once. If she flew up there to give him crap he knew he'd fly at her and that was the last thing any of them needed right now.

* * *

“Bubbles, why the hell are you here?” Boomer growled out. He hadn’t been flying for long before realizing she had been following him. He had waited though until he was a good ways out over the ocean before stopping.

“Obviously I was worried! Boomer, what happened?”

He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m fine! I already explained what happened. Can I please just get some time to myself?”  
“I don’t know that that’s such a good idea,” she said hesitantly tugging on a pigtail. He groaned.

“Oh my god Bubs! I’m fine!”

She jolted slightly at the name. He hadn’t meant to use it, not this time or the time before. She didn’t seem to notice when he used it earlier but this time she hadn’t missed it. He mentally groaned at the slip up. Just because he was single didn’t mean she was! He had to keep himself under control. Plus, he didn’t think jumping into something again would be a good idea anyways. He probably still had things to figure out. Probably.

“I don’t think you are. You just broke up with someone. How can you just be okay after that?” She was giving him such a sad look that he had to look away. It wasn’t like he’d really enjoyed his relationship with Ali or anything.

“Seeing as I was the one who broke it off I think I can just be okay pretty easily.”

She huffed and crossed her arms causing him to groan again. He knew that look. Clearly he wasn’t getting rid of her until he decided to go back to school.

“I’m not leaving Boomie. That’s that.”

He jolted slightly at the use of her old nickname for him. She also seemed slightly surprised but quickly recovered. He couldn’t help but swallow heavily. This was the closest they’d really been in a while. They were using nicknames that they hadn’t used for one another since freshman year.

“I really just need to blow some steam Bubs,” He said almost hesitantly. She seemed tense but was starting to loosen up.

“Maybe I can help?”

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at that.

* * *

"Half the day. Both of you skipped half the day. What were you thinking?" Blossom said as she stood lecturing the two ruffs at the table. Mike and Mitch pulled up short and immediately turned to walk the other way.

"Don't leave us alone!" Boomer begged them as he caught sight of them. They turned around to see Blossom standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are you two going?" She has meant to ask casually but her tension and anger at the two ruffs seeped in causing her to just sound irritated. She winced slightly as the two exchanged looks and hesitantly sat at the table.

Blossom watched them for a second before turning back to the ruffs. Boomer looked exhausted but content. Brick looked bored. She raised an eyebrow only to have Brick look away from her. She turned to Boomer.

"I totally forgot how fast Bubs is. Seriously. Haven't felt a rush like that in ages. I kinda get why Butch is always poking at Buttercup of this is how he feels," Boomer said. Brick spun to glare as Blossom groaned slightly.

"Don't even. It's bad enough that those two destroy at least one building every time they go at it. We do not need you two adding to that," Brick snarled. Boomer blinked in slight shock at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Chill man. If I ever feel the urge to go a round with Bubs again I'll be sure to use the simulator. Don't think the fish appreciated all the sonic booms we kept letting off either." He gave his brother an odd look. "You know I have better restraint than Butch. What's up?"

"Nothing. Bad mood. Leave it," Brick bit out at him. He met Blossom's eyes for a second before looking away.

"Um, can we go now? Feeling a little like a normie should not be sitting at this table if they value their life right now" Mike said cautiously.

"And we value our lives," Mitch added. Blossom sighed.

"I think I should be the one to leave today." She grabbed her stuff and waved of Boomer's halfhearted attempt to stop her. "As long as you and Bubbles didn't destroy anything, including yourselves then that's good enough for me. Don't skip your afternoon classes."

Blossom turned and walked off without another look back. She should have kept an eye on Brick. He'd left the classroom in a decent enough mood so she hadn't been too worried. Then first period had started and he was up laying on the roof. Something he only ever did when he was way too close to destroying something for her tastes. Something had happened and she'd missed what. Normally she might not care too much but she was still on edge a little from their fight.

She brushed it off with a sigh. Pushing him right now would just cause a fight. An actual one. The last thing she wanted was for her counterpart to erupt, especially around so many normal people. He had such a hard time controlling his heat when he got angry, she didn't want to cause any unintentional burns because she pushed him when she knew better.

Still, she glanced at her phone again. She felt a storm brewing and wasn't sure what it would bring. It didn't help that Bubbles and Boomer had disappeared as well. Bubbles had texted her when she got back saying that everything was fine but added a crying face to the end of it. She wasn't sure what to make of that. Then Boomer had just now called her Bubs. She hadn't heard him call her that in years.

She was happy to hear Boomer had taken her advice and thought things over with Ali. She'd heard the whispers in the hall that once again, all three ruffs were on the market. She'd rolled her eyes at the group of girls that had been giggling about it in between classes. No break up was a happy thing and while she was glad this one had happened, for Boomer's sake. She hoped Ali wasn't hurting too much. Hopefully the girls would keep their distance at least for a few days.

It was probably wishful thinking though.

She reached the library and pushed the doors open only to immediately regret. Sitting at the one table that had a clear view of the doors was Howie. She was about to try and sneak back out but he looked up and caught sight of her. She sighed as he scrambled to grab his things and make his way over to her. Knowing there was no escape she went to find a table. At least in the library there was a chance he'd keep quiet. A small one but a chance all the same.

"Blossom. I was hoping to catch you today. I wanted to discuss the plans with you. The robotics class had some ideas that I disliked and they feel adamant about not budging on it," he said as he sat down right next to her, leaning into her space. Blossom sighed and leaned back. He didn't seem to get the hint but that wasn't anything new.

"Was it a bad plan or just not yours? We aren't planning the whole thing Howie. The idea is that we come up with the overall theme and the clubs get together to plan something out. We just oversee things."

"Yes but my plan is clearly the better plan. It's based off of Professor Utonium's last major creation."

Of course. Hence the reason he wanted to talk to her about it. She wasn’t sure if he was trying to butter her up or what but it drained her of the little energy she had.

"Howie. The last invention professor released was the advance alarm system for monsters. Why do you want to do something based off of that?"

"Well I was reading through his paper about the design of it. He mentioned that monsters give off certain energy waves that are specific and unique to them. The machine picks up on these long before the monsters reach the city alerting you to them."

"Yes Howie. I'm well aware of how the machine works. The professor had my sisters and I help him with it. I understand the mechanics of it about as well as the professor. As such, I have no idea where you're going with this."

"Well, my theory is that there may be a way to deter the monsters from leaving the island. A way to create something like a giant shock collar to keep them in place."

Blossom saw a strange gleam enter his eyes at that. Howie had always been someone to get caught up on obsessions and while she was used to seeing it this worried her. He looked slightly manic and she felt more than thought that there was more to this than he was letting on. The words shock collar worried her as well.

"The professor’s looked into this pretty extensively already. He's already found that they dislike certain sound waves. It's part of what makes Bubbles's scream so effective against them. She matches that wave length almost perfectly. It isn't enough to drive them away or keep them confined to one place though. It just annoys them, similar to a bee sting without the risk of an allergic reaction."

"But has he looked into other wave types? There are so many that one has to be the key."

Blossom shook her head. "He's not stopped looking into it but the more he looks the less hopefully we get. Anyways, it doesn't matter. This isn't something that should be used for the school competition. You'd never get enough money to be able to run the tests needed let alone build a machine that would work."

"I'd get enough money. That isn't a concern." She begged to differ on that. "This would be monumental and I can do it. I know I can."

She really didn't like that look in his eyes. "This isn't about you though Howie. This is about showing team work, a unified school through a project that needs us all to work together. I will not approve this as the project for your group. Think of something else."

He frowned at her and leaned forward. He went to place his hand on hers but she was quick to move out of his way. "This would be big."

"It would be a long shot. Monsters aren't machines Howie. They're living beings and each one is slightly different than the last. We can maybe find ways to deter them but those'll only work on some. Others won’t care as much and the city will still be attacked. And again, it doesn't matter. This is not what you'll be working on for the competition and that's final."

"But-"

"No." She stood and grabbed her stuff. He scrambled to follow. "Find something else. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll head to my next class early." She swung around him and out the door ignoring his protests.

She didn't like that look in his eyes at all and knowing what she did, him looking into this further could be a disaster. She'd have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

"What?" Bubbles asked, shocked. Mark looked away from her and sighed.

"It just isn't working and I just think it's better to end things here," he said.

"But-but why? What, I don't, what isn't working?" She could feel her eyes tear up slightly.

"Us. I'm just not feeling us anymore."

"So we can work on it. We can talk this through."

Mark shook his head. "Nah Bubbles. This isn't something to talk out. Sorry."

And with that he turned and walked away from her, leaving her standing there shell shocked. It took a second to truly feel it sink in but once she did, the tears in her eyes started falling. She quickly wiped at them and glanced around. She was at the back of the building, not far from the fields but far enough that no one was around to see her. She couldn't help the sniffle though and knew she wouldn't make it home. She immediately took off and floated to the roof of the school, letting her stuff fall before she landed. She covered her mouth as she tried to muffle the sob, knowing that not only her sisters but the ruffs were also still on campus and she didn't want them to hear. She fell to her knees, wrapping one of her arms around her.

She didn't understand. She'd tried so hard. Was always there for him, looking her best, cheering him up. Hell, she even put up with the nickname that Buttercup hated and complained to her about because he liked it. She'd even thought it was cute that he had a nickname just for her. They'd even made it through the summer. She just couldn't wrap her mind around why.

She obviously hadn't been as quite as she had wanted. She saw a pair of Mary Janes and white tights in her periphery and looked up at her sister. Without saying a word she held her arms open and Bubbles rushed into them in a flash of blue.

"Bubs, what's wrong? What happened?" Blossom asked. Bubbles sobbed lightly and buried her face in her sister's shoulder.

"It's Mark. He-he broke up with me," she tried to wail softly. She heard another pair of feet touch down and soon a hand was rubbing circles on her back as she sobbed. Bubbles turned her head to see Buttercup watching her carefully.

"Do I need to go punch him?" She asked. Bubbles chocked out a small laugh and shook her head. She held out an arm for her other sister and Buttercup walked over to join the hug. They stayed like that until Bubbles calmed down slightly.

"Let's get you home. I'll go out after dinner and grab some frozen yogurt for us all," Blossom said as she pulled back with a gentle smile.

"And I have to get started on an awesome dinner. Imma blow away your taste buds tonight," Buttercup said with a smirk. Bubbles giggled.

"You always do that."

"Yeah, well I'll really do it this time. So let's go. It isn't gunna cook itself now is it?"

* * *

"Seems like it’s all good," Butch said as he watched the pink, blue and green streaks take off from the roof. Boomer was glaring at where Mark stood just at the edge of the field. Brick hit him softer than usual in the back of the head. Boomer glanced at his oldest brother before glaring down at his feet.

"Yeah. All good. Do me a favor though? Keep an eye on him. I wanna know if he tries to approach Bubbles again. Don't make it obvious though," Brick said, his last comment directed at Boomer. The blond grunted before turning back to practice.

"I'll do it. Boom's too likely to just rip the guy a new one. While Mark isn't my favorite teammate, last thing we need is for the girls to be on us for being too harsh with the ex," Butch said. Brick sighed.

"Yeah. Last thing we need is that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mark's an idiot. He's also lucky. Would have ended a lot differently if Buttercup had found out. Or Butch...or Boomer.
> 
> Also, my summer class started like right after I posted that last chapter and I have had like no time to right. I probably won't post again for another two weeks. I'll try to get a side story up this weekend or next thought!


	7. Fall's Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. FINALLY got this freaking chapter to a point where I'm good to post it (though I'm still not 100% happy with it). This one and the next two have been nightmares for me. I had to re-write them then I had to re-order them and then I still wasn't happy with this one chapter! I fixed it though! The first bit is might look familiar to some of you. It was originally an extra story but I needed it here for the flow to work in the story. Let me know what you're thoughts are (but no seriously, I've read this one freaking chapter over and over again all week long and feel like I'm not seeing straight anymore so thoughts are definitely appreciated). I'll be posting two chapters to my extras this weekend to make-up for the fact that I took one down.  
> Also, thank you all again for all the kudos! I was over the moon once I saw the story hit 50!

_This was so fucking stupid. Why the hell had he let his numbskull brothers convince him to do this? Brick glared at the red door in front of him. There was no way in hell he was going to knock. Yeah, he felt a little bad that she'd gotten so busted up but not bad enough to be standing here. It wasn't the first time Pinky had taken a beating, didn't seem like it would be her last either._

_"Dude, you know it usually helps to knock or ring the doorbell," Butch said. Brick glared at him but his brother was clearly too entertained by what was about to happen to care. Boomer sighed and before Brick could stop him knocked on the door._

_"See? Wasn't hard. Next time you get to try."_

_Brick glared at Boomer before quickly whacking him upside the head. Boomer whined and rubbed at the spot in pain._

_"Idiot," Brick muttered. He was about to say more when they heard footsteps approaching the door. All three tensed slightly as the door opened. Wearing a light blue summer dress and an apron, Bubbles was clearly not expecting them._

_"Hi boys," she said hesitantly. She was met by silence. She looked at each one waiting for an answer but wasn't receiving one. She nodded slowly before moving to close the door._

_"Wait!" Boomer yelled stopping her from closing the door. She flinched and leaned back awkwardly._

_"I did that. Move please," she said giving them a very tight lipped smile._

_"Sorry sugar cube, we were waiting for big red here to speak up," Butch said giving his brother a side glare. Brick immediately looked off in the other direction, trying to pretend that he wasn't there._

_"Right. Brick?"_

_He winced slightly. Her tone had been sweet, too much so. She wasn't very happy and everyone knew an unhappy Bubbles always got her way. He hesitantly looked at her and winced again. She had that smile on, the one that meant there was only one way out._

_"How is she?" He mumbled, quickly looking away again. He hated that it didn't matter how softly he spoke she'd hear him regardless._

_Bubbles brightened instantly, now beaming at the boys. She clapped her hands and opened the door all the way._

_"Bloss is out but please come in! You can see for yourself how she's doing. Come on, come in!" She all but shoved them inside, even Butch and Boomer hadn't been too willing to enter, not even with the idea of Brick having to face the puff leader soon._

_"Um, maybe we should just come back later," Butch said. All three boys were standing ramrod straight. Bubbles giggled at them._

_"Nonsense! I'm sure the professor would love to give you boys a checkup as well now that you're here. He was grumbling about how you three missed your last one." The ruffs all winced at that, not looking at the girl. "He and Buttercup are with Bloss. You three can wait in the living room for them. In the meantime, I have to get back to the kitchen. Dinner won't cook itself!"_

_And with that, the blond girl bounced her way down the hallway to the kitchen. The boys exchanged a look before slowly shuffling their way to the living room. They sat down stiffly on the sofa, which was oddly still plenty big for the three of them._

_The mayor, after taking the boys in, was quick to touch base with the professor regarding their health. She had wanted to make sure that they were in good shape and had known that a normal doctor wouldn't know enough about them to help. The professor though, having three very similar daughters, would know. A week after they had moved in the boys had found themselves sitting in the lab as the professor conducted a physical on them. He hadn't been too surprised at what he'd found._

_The boys were incredibly unstable, even with their cootie shot. When they had been made, the proper balance of materials hadn't been maintained and as such, their makeup was a complete mess. While the girls were made up of more on one ingredient than the other two, there was still a balance. Something along the lines of a 60-20-20 ratio. The boys were nowhere near that, being more of a 90-5-5. This was what had allowed the girls to blow them up with a simple kiss. Thankfully, the professor was able to come up with a solution._

_It was a simple solution really. The boys spent the next year receiving monthly booster shots that were specially crafted just for them. In these shots was not just chemical X but also a concentrated essence of what the boys had been missing. Nobody asked about the puppy tail part and he never offered an explanation. Still, Bubbles wasn’t happy when she’d heard about the shots. They were re-evaluated after each shot so that the professor would know how best to craft their next dose. By the end of the year, the boys were just as stable as the girls. The boys had also calmed down greatly with this, though how much of it was the shots and how much of it had been the mayor was hard to say._

_Needless to say, as previous villains who had once very badly beaten his girls up, the professor had not been as gentle as he could have been. He made up for it when he saw the change in the boys though by creating a simulator in the mayor's basement much like the one the girls had. The two simulators shared a database as well which allowed the professor to evaluate their growth as they trained. It also meant that any new simulation he created for the girls, the boys could also access. He still made them come back yearly though for proper checkups._

_After a little bit, all three boys had relaxed a little and were doing various things on their phones. About half an hour passed before they were startled by the front door slamming open._

_"Bloss! The professor just fixed that! Don't go breaking it just cause you couldn't be the prima donna tonight!" Buttercup was heard shouting._

_"Be quite! I was fine! It wasn't that bad! There is no reason why I couldn't be up on that stage tonight!" Blossom yelled back as she floated into the house. Her leg was covered in a cast and she hadn't noticed the boys yet._

_"Your leg is broken in three different fucking places! Your foot is pretty much still shattered! Your back is bruised as shit and let's not even get started on the fact that you have a god damn concussion!"_

_"Language Buttercup," the professor said with a sigh. It had been almost entirely drowned out by the screech Blossom had let out._

_"I was fine!"_

_"Maybe you would have been if you hadn't made it worse by practice six days after the battle! But noooo, you wouldn't take no for an answer. You had to go and try and prove us wrong!"_

_"You know how hard I practiced for that! Not everyone can just do these things flawlessly without practice like you can! I had to try! You know that!"_

_"Oh my god Bloss! Get over the stupid body control thing. You breathe ice! Let me have my body control in peace!"_

_Blossom huffed and turned only to freeze at the sight of the boys, paling slightly. Boomer lifter a hand in a half wave._

_"What? Cat finally got your tongue?" Buttercup grumbled as she walked further into the house and finally noticed the boys. "Oh."_

_"I was going to say but you two seemed pretty into it. I thought it was best to just let you get it off your chests," Bubbles called from the kitchen. Finally the professor walked into the living room. He looked tired._

_"Boys, hello. Give me just a moment," he said holding up a finger. He turned back to both Blossom and Buttercup and opened his mouth to say something. He was cut off by a huff from Blossom._

_"I'll be in my room," she said and in a streak of pink disappeared up the stairs. The door slammed after her causing the boys to flinch. The professor just sighed._

_"Buttercup, there was no need to be that harsh," he quietly scolded. Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms._

_"Well she needed to hear it. She should have spent this past week healing," she grumbled. She glared at the boys before heading off towards the kitchen. "Bubbles, let me help."_

_The professor sighed before turning back to the boys._

_"Well, I suppose we should head down."_

_The boys awkwardly stood and quickly made their way down to the lab. It wasn't the first time they'd seen a fight between the puffs but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable for them. They sat down in their usual spots. The professor was quick to check over both Butch and Boomer, leaving Brick for last. His brothers were quick to bail and head home once the professor had finished with them. Apparently they'd seen enough red embarrassment for one day. The professor made his way over to Brick and started his checkup._

_"How is she?" Brick asked halfway through. Here in the lab, which was heavily insulated and sound proofed, and without his brothers, Brick was able to be a bit more open. The professor sighed._

_"Well, you unfortunately heard the most of it from Buttercup earlier. Her back was pretty badly scratched up but should be nearly healed by now. The concussion is pretty much gone as well. The only remaining injury really is her leg. There were parts of it that had been pretty badly crushed. It would be pretty well healed up by now, maybe only needing another week or two, but that girl can be so stubborn. She should have left her leg alone a good two weeks to allow it to heal before trying to put any weight on it only she had her recital today. She wanted to see if she could handle it and a few days after the fight had tried to run through her routine. She gave us all nearly a heart attack when we heard her yell and fall as she re-broke the bone."_

_Of course she did. Brick had honestly forgotten about her recital but she would ignore everyone's advice to try and do her routine regardless. No wonder Bellum had been home today. Blossom always invited her, and therefore the boys indirectly, to her recitals and Bellum always tried to make it when she could. She'd probably asked to take the afternoon off only to have nothing to go see._

_Seeing the look on Brick's face the professor spoke up. "She knew just as well as the rest of us that there was no point. Normally she'd have rested but I suppose this was a larger recital than normal. I wouldn't really know though. I have to admit I'm not very knowledgeable on ballet." He chuckled at this. "She knew she would just worsen the injury so don't think too hard about it. She knew what she was doing."_

_While Brick knew the professor had been trying to reassure him but all it had done was make Brick feel worse. The fact that Pinky had tried to do the dance regardless said something. He knew it was just the typical dance. If it had been anything special then Bubbles would have busted ass to get people to come but she hadn't, not any more than normal at least. That meant Pinky had made an active effort to force the situation back to normal. He tried not to think too hard about it._

_"Alright, all done. All three of you are in perfect health as always although, tell Boomer to lay off the sugar a little would you? If he's not careful I might have to figure out a way to fill a cavity for an X individual."_

_"Will do prof. Thanks," Brick said as he hopped off the exam table. He quickly made his way out of the house, avoiding the girls in the kitchen. He could hear them whispering but it had been too soft for him to make out with the distance. He thought he'd heard Pinky's name though._

_As soon as he left the house he was about to take off when he heard a sniffle coming from behind him. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the guilt but quickly found his shoulder slumping in defeat. He floated up to the middle window, the one with pink curtains drawn shut, and knocked. There was a pause before she responded._

_"Go away. I'm not in the mood Brick," Pinky sounded muffled, like she was speaking into a pillow. He sighed._

_"It'll only take a sec," he said and then waited. It took a minute or two, Brick nearly knocked again, but finally the blinds were drawn aside to show an angry pink eyed puff. She huffed and opened the window._

_"Yes?" She snapped. Brick rolled his eyes and sighed. This had been a bad idea but too late now._

_"I wanted to say thanks. For, you know. The thing."_

_Real articulate. Great. She huffed again._

_"I don't know what you’re talking about," she snapped. He looked at her and she met his look, eyebrow raised. He glanced down at her foot, letting her know what he was talking about but her expression didn't change._

_Of course. She probably hadn't even thought twice about saving him. She would have saved anyone and then just simply been annoyed at herself for getting injured doing so. He let out a small laugh at that. He should have known._

_"Never mind. Don't go pushing it again. Wouldn't want Bellum to have to call us boys to do your job now would we?" He said with his signature smirk. She rolled her eyes at him._

_"Goodbye Brick." And then she quickly shut the window in his face, closing the blinds again. He chuckled at that._

_So yeah, next time he'd have to make extra sure he watched his surroundings just in case but he felt better now. She was healing and other than being a little snippy she was fine. He was used to snippy with her anyways. He turned and made his way home. He'd still have to find a way to make it up to her though._

* * *

_She waited to hear the zoom of him leaving before letting out a groan. Of course he'd show up at the house when she'd been trying to avoid him. That was just her luck. It was even worse that he'd heard the argument she had with Buttercup as well._

_She floated over to her bed and quickly burrowed into her pile of pillows, groaning. She couldn’t help but mutter why over and over under her breath. She'd been doing good she thought. He hadn't made to contact her so she was starting to think she'd been in the clear. Apparently she'd been wrong._

_She rolled over and glared at the ceiling. She had pushed him out of the way because that was what she did. He had no right feeling guilty. She didn't like Brick being guilty either. It made him seem like a kicked puppy and she hated seeing that look on his face. She knew that she shouldn't have tried to do her routine but she'd invited the mayor and so she knew the boys knew about her recital. She was just testing to see if she could do it, make everything seem fine. Then she'd gone and added another two weeks onto her recovery time. They'd let the mayor know then that Blossom wouldn’t be performing but the mayor had gone and said she might still attend._

_Which made Blossom anxious of course. Anytime the mayor attended her dances she always dragged the boys with her. What if she'd gone and Blossom wasn't even there? Yes, she hadn't been able to dance but not showing up said she was a lot worse than she was. She couldn't have that!_

_So she'd gone and Buttercup and the professor had gone too to keep an eye on her. The mayor had apparently decided not to go which was good. Unfortunately, Blossom hadn't been able to just back out. Her friends in the dance class had seen her by that point. That meant she'd stayed and watched the whole thing, gritting her teeth while watching her understudy dance in her place. She did an excellent job but Blossom so wished it had been her up there instead. It had only gotten worse as the pain medication wore off. Then on the ride home Buttercup had gone and made that comment and Blossom had had enough._

_She groaned and covered her face with her hands. Of course she would have been clear for the recital only to have all three boys sitting in the sofa waiting for them. They then, of course, heard everything._

_The look on their face when they'd seen her. Boomer looked apologetic, Butch looked entertained slightly and Brick. Brick's gaze had immediately gone straight to the cast and then he'd given her that look. The one that screamed how sorry he was for being the reason behind it. She hadn't been able to stay and, like a coward, had zoomed away._

_Then the idiot had gone and knocked on her window! He'd probably heard her mopping about and felt guilty again. Ugh! It sucked!_

_At least she'd been able to make him feel a little better at the end of it. She'd been careful to make sure he knew what she did hadn't been her paying him back for Bubbles or anything like that. She would have done it anyways. She would have done it for anyone. The smirk had been such a relief for Blossom that she'd nearly let out a sigh then and there but that would have given her away so she'd resisted. She sighed again. At least now he didn't feel as guilty. Here's just hoping he didn't do anything crazy to try and pay her back next time she saw him. She wasn't sure how she'd handle it if he did._

_“I hate feelings sometimes. So so much,” she mumbled to herself._

* * *

It was kinda weird to him thinking about it. While he had spent more time around his counterpart in the past few years it was usually because someone else had dragged them along. Walking down the hallway next to Buttercup made him feel jittery. He wasn't used to being this close to her for this long without throwing a punch or two.

"She's still a little upset but the constant ice cream treatment has pretty much fixed things. Blossom's offer to try and bake her something helped too I bet," Buttercup said, seeming to be at ease with walking next to him. He knew better though. He could feel her shooting glances at his hands, which he kept firmly fisted in his pockets. He didn't need her to see how jittery he was.

He snorted at what she said. "Why would Bossy threaten her like that?" He threw a smirk at his counterpart that had her glaring at him. He squeezed his fists a little tighter, trying to ward off the jitters and failing.

"She thought a joke would help. How's Boom handling things with his break up?"

Butch shrugged. "Fine. I mean, he was the one who broke it off. Mostly he just seems concerned about sugar cube."

Buttercup sighed heavily at that. "Course he is. Should have known," she muttered.

He supposed they both should have. Butch sort of regretted pushing his baby brother to date that first girl. It had really thrown a wrench in things between the blues. Anyone with eyes could have seen the way they'd been looking at each other up till that point. Then that girl had asked Boom out and, as Brick liked to say, Butch had to go and open his big mouth. In his defense, how was he supposed to know Bubbles would pull away so much? She hadn't asked him out or anything.

Okay. Not one of his better moments but that's what happened when you went to him for advice on something like that he supposed. He wasn't one to think of the long term. He just went with his gut and what felt right in the moment. Something he'd been trying to not do oddly since the school year had started for once.

Brick had asked him what was up again and to be honest, Butch wasn't sure. Since the fight at the end of last year, that he'd all but sat out on, he'd been feeling...off. Like there was something he need to do. More like something he needed to punch. Which usually ended up being Buttercup's face causing a ton of damage and all that. So he'd been trying to, you know, not. Wasn't getting easier either.

"They sure aren't subtle about it are they?" He said after a little bit. Buttercup rolled her eyes again.

"Clearly not. How they don't see it though, I really don't know."

Butch shrugged. "The blues might be good at handling other people's problems and shit but for themselves? They suck at paying any attention."

"More like they just brush it off. Everyone else has to be taken care of first. It’s an honest toss-up between leader girl and Bubs as to who’s worse."

"Who’s worse at what?" A third voice chimed in as they started to walk alongside Buttercup.

Butch felt his energy spark ever so slightly at the sight of the boy from the field a few weeks past. Merrick. Butch had noticed the way the boy watched him when he thought Butch wasn't looking. Measuring, calculating. Waiting for a hint or a sign of something.

He was wasting his time.

"No one," Buttercup ground out slightly. Butch raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Aw, c'mon sweetheart, don't be like that."

Yikes. Cutesy nicknames and sweet talk? Two things Buttercup loathed.

"Really, wasn't anything Merrick."

"Told you, call me Rick," he said with a smirk. Buttercup rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Wow. This guys was doing a better job getting under her skin than he did and after just a few weeks too. He nudged her slightly with his elbow where Merrick couldn't see only to have her glare at him. Harshly.

"Thanks but I'll stick with Merrick."

"I'll take you up on that offer though. So Rick," Butch gave the boy a nasty type of smile, "what brings you to this hallway?"

Merrick glared at him and Butch couldn't help but let his smile widen. Oh, he liked the gall on this guy. Dumb enough to actually try and stand up to him? Hell yes. He was in desperate need of some entertainment right now.

"It's Merrick to those who aren't friends," he said. Buttercup sighed as Butch just let his smile grow. "And my schedule was changed up. I asked the coaches and they were able to pull some strings to get me into the weight class."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Buttercup mumbled, too softly for Merrick to hear.

"Really Ricky? That's sweet. Happens to be our next class," Butch said as he threw an arm around Buttercup's shoulder. She didn't hesitate to throw a punch directly into his stomach with enough force behind it that he actually staggered for a step or two. He managed to keep the arm where it was though.

"Knock it off," she snarled at him. He smirked down at her.

"Knock what off?" He asked back innocently. She just glared.

A glance at Merrick and Butch was thrilled to see he'd gotten under the boy's skin. Merrick was glaring daggers at the arm he had around Buttercup's shoulder. Butch saw his hand twitch towards Buttercup and Butch pulled his counterpart just ever so slightly closer. Merrick looked at him at that and the challenge was clear.

So clear in fact that Buttercup decided she had enough. While Butch was distracted she grabbed the arm around her. She pulled it off her shoulder and spun around, pulling it back behind him and yanking, hard. He winced as she nearly yanked it out of the socket.

"Ye-ouch Butters," he smirked as the nickname earned him another yank, "what'd I do to deserve this kinda treatment?"

"You know exactly what you did. Knock it off. I don't have the time or patience to deal with your games right now Butch."

He could feel her watching his hands, seeing the obvious twitch that he got in them when he was feeling antsy.

"Aw, Butters, I'm just trying to-" he cut himself short with a grunt of pain as Buttercup gave another honest yank on his arm.

The hallway had become very empty very quickly. Butch was happy to see Merrick was still standing there. The guy looked thrilled to see Butch in pain and he saw the twitch in the other boy’s hands as if Merrick wished he was the one causing the pain, not Buttercup.

Oh, this could be so much fun.

"I mean it Butch. No means no. Don't make me drag your dear leader into this. Last time you pissed big bad red remember what he did?"

Butch laughed, a slightly crazy edge to it that had Buttercup tighten her grip.

"Remember? Hell Butterbutt, think I still have a few marks from it. Pretty sure he gave me a scar or two. They were some seriously sick burns."

"Only you would seem thrilled about that."

"I'd be even more thrilled if you didn't bring big red into this."

He met her eye over his shoulder and watched as her X surged at his challenge to wrap around her like mist. He saw green flashes of light of his own energy sparking in and out of existence.

Without another word though, she let him go and stepped away. Butch staggered a step or two and the suddenness of it before rolling his shoulder slightly.

"Butch, I really mean it. I don't have the time for this."

And he knew that too. The monster attacks were still on one of their weird upticks. On top of that, Buttercup was the soccer captain, helping with Tri-villathon security, organizing the athletics department, and keeping her grades up. All of this while fighting crimes and maintaining a rigorous patrol of the city with her sisters. She was also the one who usually helped cooked dinner.

This was why he'd been trying to not fly at her. She didn't need him adding to the injuries she was already having to deal with these days, let alone the press attention their fights always drew in.

"C'mon Butters, let's get to class," Merrick said sweeping in. He tried to put an arm around her shoulders to try and lead her away but Buttercup glared at both boys and stomped off on her own. Merrick turned to glare at Butch as he cackled.

"Dude. You seriously don't have a clue do you? Man, this is entertaining as hell," Butch said as he shoved his hands back in his pockets. Merrick scoffed at him.

"I'm not the idiot who nearly lost his arm here."

"Really seriously don't have a clue. Let me give you a word of advice. BC trusts her instincts more than anything else. I think it’s a green thing but eh. Either way, you won't be worming your way into her life, not the way you’re going at things at least. Her gut’s saying not to trust you. You got no hope. "

“I'd say my chances are better than yours. I haven’t tried to kill her after all."

Butch cackled at that. "Nah man. She doesn't care that I tried to kill her, not anymore. Nah, see BC? She hates when people aren’t honest. If she catches even the slightest whiff of a lie her wall goes up. You've got no chance with her Ricky, not with the way you’re going at it."

Especially when Butch had noted it wasn’t just Buttercup that Merrick was flirting with. Just about every tough chick in the school had an annoying new dog panting after them it seemed. Some of the other girls entertained him but Butch knew Buttercup. She avoided his type like the plague. Butch knew that Buttercup would never get involved with anyone who couldn’t stay loyal.

"We'll see." And with that Merrick took off for the classroom. Butch watched him go letting his smile drop.

The guy was clearly interested in the green puff and Butch knew that she had noticed. He knew that the flirting around was probably part of it but Buttercup clearly wasn’t happy that Merrick also wouldn’t leave her alone. She hadn’t straight up told him to fuck off yet though which confused Butch. Wasn’t really his problem though so he shrugged it off.

Still, the challenge the boy kept trying to throw in his face? Oh, Butch was going to have fun with that.

* * *

"So did you hear? Princess is apparently throwing a party!" Bubbles squealed. Buttercup was quick to cover her ears.

"Ugh please no!" She complained.

"But it gets better! It's a Halloween party!" Bubbles then proceeded to squeal and jump up and down excitedly. Buttercup groaned.

"Nope! Don't wanna! I veto this!"

"Ugh but Buttercup! Halloween!"

"Exactly! You get way too hyped. Last year you went and made us those costumes we had to model for you and we didn't even get to use them! Ve-to!"

"Ugh! Well maybe if someone had been more careful with the wash!" Bubbles said giving her sister a very pointed glare. Buttercup smirked.

"You can prove nothing."

"I'm aware," Bubbles ground out. She quickly took a deep calming breath before smiling brightly. "Last year’s disaster is exactly why we have to make this year extra amazing!"

It was at this point that the ruffs and Mike reached where the two puffs stood at the school gates. They exchanged a look at Bubbles who was being even more hyper happy than normal.

"Uh, almost scared to ask but what has to be extra amazing this year?" Mike asked. Bubbles giggled as she clapped her hands together. Butch, recognizing the look in her eyes from art class immediately took a step back.

"Whatever it is I'm out," Butch said. Brick gave him a funny look while Boomer rolled his eyes. Bubbles giggled again.

"Princess's Halloween party!"

Mike took a step back at this and Brick gave him a weird look too.

"She’s throwing another party? Thought she said she'd never throw another one?" Boomer asked. Robin reached the group at this point and said hi to Mike with a kiss on the check.

"Let’s be real. This is Princess we’re talking about. She can’t not throw parties. She said the invites are being handed out next week and gave me a forward notice," Bubbles said. Buttercup groaned at the sight of almost literal stars in her sister's eyes.

"Right, the party. Should have known you would be one of the first people she told Bubs," Robin said.

Buttercup snorted. "Right. Especially with it being Halloween. Do you remember last year? We had to spend a whole month after listening to how horrible the lost opportunity was."

"Yes well maybe if the costumes had lived to actually see a day longer we may have found a chance to wear them and then I would have had nothing to complain about now would I?" Bubbles snapped, glaring at her sister. Buttercup smiled again.

"Ah yes, that horrific accident did happen just hours after the party, that we missed, didn't it? Shame."

"At least Robin was able to get photos."

"Which I still have. You three would have killed last year," Robin said. Butch and Boomer perked up at this, curious. Mike and Brick just snorted at this, for very different reasons.

"I'd say that's an understatement. I've seen those photos. It's no wonder Blossom destroys any flash drive she sees you with Rob," Mike said. Two of the three ruffs were begging with their eyes for the boy to go on. He saw this and sighed. "They dressed up as animals." Brick was frowning now, brow furrowed.

"Mike Believe! You did not just undersell the amazingness that was my creation last year!" Bubbles gasped, offended.

"Yeah no seriously. I need more details dude," Butch said taking a step back towards the group. "What animal?"

"Animals. We were each something different. Here! I have a photo,” Bubbles said.

“What?! How? She always manages to find a way to delete them off my phone!” Robin said pouting. Buttercup snickered.

“That’s cause your phone is just a phone. Leader girl can hack into it. Our phones were designed by the professor to prevent that. She can’t hack our phones and Bubbles here never lets hers out of her sight too. Leader girl never gets a chance to delete it,” she said. Robin huffed as all three ruffs moved closer to Bubbles as she held out her phone, a photo pulled up on it.

“Well if you’re ever stuck on what to give me as a gift from you three, now you know,” Robin said.

The photo on the screen showed all three girls. Bubbles was on the right with a short yellow playsuit on. Around her wrists and ankles were yellow fluffy bangles and sitting on her head were a pair of floppy yellow dog ears. Her hair was down and framing her face and you could just make out behind her legs that she was also wearing a fluffy yellow tail. Around her neck was a red color with a silver dog tag on it. She was posing with her hands up in front of her chest and had a huge smile on her face.

Buttercup was on the other side of the photo, no real expression on her face, arms crossed. Her hair was pulled pack into a messy bun and she had a pair of black cat ears sitting on her head. She wore a v-cut black tank top with a pair of leather pants on. Going along with the cat ears she had a long black tail hanging from behind her.

Blossom stood in the middle of the photo pouting as she played with the end of the dress she had on. It was red with white fluffy bits lining the ends of it, looking a little like a Santa’s dress. You might have even thought that was what she was except on her head lay a pair of long, red fox ears and behind her, like her sisters, was a long fluffy red tail with a white tip. Her hair was up in its signature high ponytail but was missing its standard bow.

“Holy mother of everything amazing and Halloween. I didn’t know until now what was missing in my life. I. Am. Complete,” Butch said as he fell onto his knees dramatically. Brick glared at him for a second before turning back to the photo.

“You made these Bubs?” Boomer asked, completely unable to look away from the photo. She giggled.

“Yup! It was the first year that I tried it. I messed up a bit though. The bangles were a bit scratchy and irritating, the head band with the cat ears was too loose and Buttercup had to keep adjusting it and do not even get me started on Bloss’s outfit! Ugh! I didn’t mean for it to be so short but her legs are sooo long that it just came out that way,” Bubbles finished with a huff, glaring at her phone. Butch turned on her quickly.

“That creation is a gift from a goddess. It’s an honest tragedy that the dress didn’t live to see another day,” Butch said with a crazed look in his eyes. Bubbles inched back with a wince. When he finished speaking Brick hit him over the head, hard, and sighed. Bubbles noted though that he didn’t disagree. Butch rubbed at his head and glared at his brother.

“Kinda can’t disagree. Not so much on the one outfit in particular but on a whole? They look awesome. You three looked awesome. Seriously, you three would have killed it,” Boomer said with a shake of his head as he handed Bubbles her phone back.

“Please sugar cube, please! Send me a copy of that,” Butch begged as he inched his way closer to her, still on his knees.

“Ha! She does that and she’s a dead puff walking. I wouldn’t even let her send you that photo. Can you imagine how leader girl would react?” Buttercup said with a sneer at her counterpart. He ignored her.

“If I have ever meant anything to you, please send me that. I’ll never ask you for anything every again,” he continued as he advanced on her.

"What the hell did you guys do to him? He looks like he's gunna die if you don't give him what he's begging for," Mitch said as he also joined the group. "What are you all doing together anyway? Was there a plan to hang out or something?"

"Halloween party planning!" Bubbles said before proceeding to squeal in joy, effectively ignoring Butch as he continued to beg. Mitch nodded slowly.

"Right. The costumes?"

“Yup, the costumes,” Mike said with a solemn nod.

“Sure Bloss will be okay with them seeing? She seemed set that no one see that photo. Ever.”

Bubbles shrugged. “I’m sure it’s fine. Either way that’s not what’s important here! What should I do this year? Also, Butch, if you don’t stop right this second I’m sure I won’t have much convincing to do to let your brothers allow me into your house to redecorate your room. Do you really want that?”

Butch went pale and quickly stood and walked back towards his brothers.

“’Nuff said puff, ‘nuff said.”

It was at this point that Bubbles saw Blossom walked out of the school. With a squeal she zoomed over in a flash of blue. Blossom flinched back at the suddenness of it. She took one look at her sister and went pale.

“Hi Bubs,” she said hesitantly.

“Bloss! Oh my gosh, did you hear the news? It’s amazing!” Bubbles squealed.

Blossom took a step back. Bubbles followed. “What’s amazing? What happened?” She asked hesitantly.

“Princess is throwing a Halloween party!”

Bubbles had barely finished before all that was in front of her was a fading pink flash as Blossom quickly escaped. Bubbles pouted and stomped a foot as Buttercup cracked up laughing behind her. She walked back to the group with her arms crossed.

“That…was fast,” Boomer said as he squinted at the fading pink. “Heck, I think she about rivaled my speed there. Didn’t think she could move that fast.”

“Yeah well, she was really not happy with last year’s costume,” Robin said with a shrug.

Bubbles huffed. “She knows better. It’s not like she can run very far. I do need to re-take her measurements though. I haven’t taken them in a while.”

Butch raised his hand quickly. “I volunteer to help!”

Brick growled and whacked him over the head again, harder than he had the first time. Butch was sent forward a few steps from the force of it, groaning. He spun and glared at his brother who just glared back.

“Would you knock it off?” Brick asked, annoyed. Butch stuck his tongue out and made a face at him. Brick glared and a small trail of smoke started to leave him mouth.

“Children, children. Let’s take a breath,” Boomer said as he stepped between the two.

“What’s this year’s plan though Bubbles?” Buttercup asked. Bubbles giggled.

“I want it to be a surprise! I’ll tell you and Bloss tonight.”

“C’mon sugar cube. Throw me a bone, please?” Butch asked as he tried to give her a puppy dog look. Both Buttercup and Bubbles pulled away, looks of disgust on their faces. Brick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and Boomer just gave his brother of look of pity. Mike, Robin and Mitch took a step back. 

“For the love of god, never make that face again.” Robin said.

* * *

“Oh Blossom,” Bubbles sang out as she skipped into her sister’s room. Blossom just sighed.

“I’m working on homework Bubbles. Can this not wait?”

“Nope! I need your measurements and you know that if I don’t take them now I’ll just have Buttercup help me get them tonight. Whether you’re awake or not.”

“Might as well just bite the bullet Bloss,” Buttercup said as she entered the room and sat on the bed. Blossom sighed.

“Fine. Let’s just get this over with. Do I even want to know what you’re going to do for me this year?”

“Probably not. I promise not to put you in a dress as short as I did last year. This year you’re leaving your hair down though.”

“Oh but Bubs, it just gets in the way and it’s just such as mess to deal with. Do I have to?”

“Yes. Now, arms up.”

Blossom sighed but complied. Bubbles began taking measurements humming. Buttercup started to play with a pillow before sending a side look to her sisters.

“So, Bloss. We had a question,” Buttercup started. Bubbles stopped humming for a second before continuing. Blossom raised an eyebrow at that.

“Alright, well you two know you can always ask me anything. Is it a problem with your homework?”

“No. It’s not school related and it’s a little different than our usual questions.”

“Okay, well, ask away?”

Buttercup scratched awkwardly at her head and shared a look with Bubbles. With a sigh Bubbles moved onto the next measurement.

“It’s about Brick,” she said hesitantly. Blossom’s brow furrowed at this.

“Okay. What about him? Seriously you two, just ask me. This is getting irritating.”

Bubbles and Buttercup shared another look before Buttercup finally stopped beating around the bush.

“Do you like him?”

Blossom blinked for a few seconds as she processed what was said before her face flushed slightly red.

“What-I don’t-Why would-No I-“

“Well. That answers that,” Buttercup said snickering. Bubbles giggled.

“Yup. Sorry Bloss. There’s no recovery here for you. Might as well just fess.”

Blossom sighed, letting a little blast of cool air out to try and control the blush. “Okay. What even prompted this? That was easily the last question I expected. I know for a fact I haven’t been obvious.”

“You know how Brick came by after the whole Him thing? Probably because he felt guilty about the whole you pushing him out of the way thing? Then before he left he floated up to see how you were doing? And after that you were maybe sort of mumbling about it. I maybe overheard you mutter to yourself about feelings last school year,” Bubbles said, moving onto the next measurement. Blossom groaned.

“That? But that was so long ago and like barely even half a thought. I don’t even think I mentioned what feelings I was feeling!”

“Yeah well, it was juust enough to make us take a closer look. Which was then enough to make us want to ask you. You’re right that you aren’t obvious but you’re too focused on him when he’s around. That was our big tip. And you hate when he flirts with other girls but literally don’t care when anyone else flirts in front of you. How long Bloss?” Buttercup asked. Blossom sighed and fiddled with the edge of her shirt. Bubbles smacked her hand out of the way to take another measurement.

“Ummm… a while?”

“Okay. How long is a while?”

“I kinda started to notice in 9th grade?”

Bubbles took a step back and gave Blossom a look. “You kept it from us for that long? Blossom!”

“It’s not like you two knowing makes a difference. I’m not acting on any…feelings.”

“Why not?!”

“Because! It’s pretty clear he’s not interested. Other than Abigail, who he avoids the same way he did Princess, he’s flirted with just about every other girl in the school and never even looked in my direction that way.” Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged a looked causing Blossom to glare them both. “What?”

“Weeeell, good news bad news?” Bubbles said hesitantly as she went back to taking measurements.

“Okay, well let’s start with the bad first please,” Blossom said with a glare at her sisters.

“So Bubs here may have shown the ruffs the pic,” Buttercup said. Blossom blinked at her.

“The pic?”

“Of last year. Halloween.”

“What?! I said to never show anyone those!”

“We know! But! Good news right?”

Blossom sighed. “Fine, what’s done is done. I’m not happy though. You owe me baked goods Bubs. What was the good news?”

“Well, he had a hard time looking away from the photo.”

Blossom stood there waiting for Buttercup to go on but she didn’t. She let out an angry sigh.

“That’s it? That’s literally nothing! We were wearing Halloween costumes. Even Mike and Mitch stared at the photo when you two showed them. Again, against my will! Plus, how do you even know it was me he was looking at? Buttercup, you were wearing leather pants. From what Mike and Mitch said that alone made the photo stare worthy.”

“He got extra pissed at Butch when he was making comments too! At the comments directed at you!”

Blossom clearly still wasn’t amused or seeing the good news part. “He’s always angry with Butch.”

“Okay but that’s not all!” Bubbles said quickly as she stepped away, done taking measurements. “He only seems to flirt with other girls when you’re there to see it!”

“Okay I’m really not hearing any good news here!”

“Just think about it! I mean, why would he do that if he wasn’t trying to make you jealous?”

“I don’t know! Maybe because those girls just happen to be in the same hallway as me? Which, you know, makes sense seeing as his locker is in that hallway and we share almost every single class?”

“But it’s like all the time Bloss,” Buttercup cut in. “He never flirts unless you’re there or might be there. He always times it for when you’ll see it. And Abigail? The girl all the guys agree is the new hot girl? He avoids her like the plague and she hates you. Ever wonder why?”

“No! Because I know why. He hates clingy people. He hated when Princess used to hang over him too.”

“When she also hated your guts. Maybe it had something to do with it. Hell, he even made a special trip over here after the fight last year when you got injured saving him!”  
“You’re both overthinking this. Brick doesn’t have feelings for me.”

“So you won’t even consider it?” Bubbles asked. Blossom shook her head.

“No because it isn’t worth the energy. Even if he did like me I still wouldn’t do anything about it.”

“But why?!” Bubbles cried.

“Because the ruffs refuse to make a very important decision and until they make it I can’t completely trust them. You know what one I’m talking about. Right now, they’re sitting on the fence. I don’t care if they decide to live as normal lives as possible or help us out in fighting crime but not deciding is not the answer. Until I know for sure what they want I can’t put my faith completely in any of them.”

“That’s hypocritical Bloss! You’re the one who always went on about giving them a chance. You know, let them prove that their not bad after all. Now I’ll be the first to admit that the ruffs have problems. Hell, I’m Butch’s babysitter! But not once in all these years have they gone back to being criminals. Yeah, they graffitied a building or two and maybe smoked a few joints. We all know after that summer party that they’ve done some underage drinking but even you’ve done that Bloss,” Buttercup said. Blossom glared at her sister.

“It was one drink.”

“Still a drink! I say that they’ve proved where their loyalties lay.”

“You say that but even you don’t completely trust Butch. Don’t try to tell me that it’s because Butch is just a loose cannon because we both know that’s not it. You have the same problem I do. If they don’t give a clear answer then how can we be 100% sure where their intentions lie?”

“Well I trust them completely,” Bubbles said, cutting the two off. They continued to glare at each other. “But I also see what you’re issue is Bloss. Especially since we know Brick is the one who is going to make the decision and he won’t give a reason why he hasn’t.”

“Exactly. I trust them. I’m not saying that I don’t. I know that they aren’t going to go and try to destroy the town. That’s why I’ve let my guard down around them and I’m just me around them now. Still, how could I even consider being with someone who refuses to make the decision we have to make every day? Each time we answer a call, we decide. Yet when we ask them they don’t answer. They don’t decide. It’s why I won’t act on any feelings. Why I ignore them.”

Bubbles and Buttercup were quiet at that but both clearly unhappy. Blossom sighed.

“I love you both and I know you just want me to be happy and I know I haven’t ever really shown any interest in anyone before but please, don’t push this. There’s a reason I’m not showing any interest okay? Now, if you don’t mind, Bubbles you have all your measurements and I have homework. Goodnight girls.”

Bubbles and Buttercup shared a look as Blossom went back to her desk. With a sigh they both got up and left the room.

“Well, that went worse than we thought it would,” Buttercup said. Bubbles sighed.

“I guess we should have expected it though. Still, maybe part of the problem even has something to do with why Brick hasn’t made a move? You know she’d hate to admit something like that.”

Buttercup snorted at that. “Hat boy is a chicken. He won’t make a move until he catches a hint of a possibility that it might be returned. Considering that we live with her, hell, we’re related to her, and it took us two years to realize she has a crush, I don’t see anything changing anytime soon. At least, not until they decide.”

“Is that really what your problem with the ruffs is?”

“Now? Pretty much. It feels like they aren’t being honest. I know it’s probably just hat boy but still, they’re all part of the same team. If one won’t answer then none will and it just puts me on edge.”

“Well, maybe it’s time I try and figure out why then.”

“You gunna question cap boy?”

“One of the ruffs at least. I’m the only one of us who hasn’t asked after all and let’s be real, who can say no to me?”

Buttercup snorted at that.

* * *

“I feel like that lesson went entirely over my head,” Boomer groaned as he rubbed a hand across his face. Bubbles giggled.

“I think I understood most of it. I was going to have Bloss help me go over it later though. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you joined. I’d have to ask though.”

“Would she be able to help? I was thinking of asking Brick but I figured since he’s never taken the class I was kinda on my own.”

“Weeell, I maybe sort of had her help me when I found hurt animals growing up so she’s done some looking into the subject. I think she’ll be able to help me figure things out at least.”

“Well, if you think she’ll be okay with it then I’d love to join in on a tutor session or two.”

“I’m sure she won’t mind but even if she does I’d still be up for trying to help.”

Boomer grinned at her. “Thanks Bubs.” He hesitated for a moment as they continued down the hallway before speaking up again. “How have you been by the way?”

Bubbles sighed. “Fine I suppose. It’s helpful that I don’t have any classes with Mark. Although, it feels a little tense lately at cheer.”

“Has he done something?”

Bubbles shook her head. “No, the girls have been asking why. On top of that I feel like a few of them have been trying to get at me by flirting with him.”

Boomer’s brow furrowed. “Why would that get to you? Why would they want to get to you even?”

She sighed. “Well, they know he broke up with me so he’s on the market again so to speak by his choice and not mine. They probably figure I’m not over him yet. A lot of them were really into him before he and I started dating so there’s that too. As for why they might be trying to get at me though? They don’t like that I’m vice-captain. Most of them think I have the position because Princess is captain.”

“That makes like no sense. You know the routines better than they do and always make them look like they’re cakewalks.”

She smiled at him. “Paying pretty close attention there Boomer.” He twitched slightly at that but she continued on. “It doesn’t matter. Even when Princess tells them that they just complain it’s because I’m a Powerpuff. It’d be sad if I couldn’t do that. Some of the girls even complain about how I’m not skinny enough. They’ll complain about anything they can.”

“But that makes no sense! And what do they mean you aren’t skinny enough? Chemical X keeps our bodies in top shape. Even if it didn’t you fight crime almost daily. Your body’s in perfect shape.”

“Hmmm, perfect shape huh?”

“I mean-I didn’t-That is-”

Bubbles giggled again. “It doesn’t matter what the reason is. They just don’t like me. It’s fine.”

“Bubs, you’re made out of sugar. You the nicest person in the school. How can they not like you?”

Bubbles giggled again and Boomer mentally groaned. He couldn’t help himself today it seemed. He was just thankful she wasn’t commenting on the extreme amount of compliments he couldn’t seem to help but send her way today.

“Bloss and Buttercup say they’re just jealous. I think they just want me to seem a little less, well, super. It doesn’t bother me too much usually but lately I guess I’ve been a little annoyed.”

“Because he’s been flirting back?”

She shook her head. “No, because they’re slacking off on practice to flirt. If it keeps up I might have to talk with Princess and see what she wants to do.”

“Other than that though, you’ve been good?”

She hummed in thought for a moment before responding. “I guess. I’m over the shock by now I think but still, he did break up with me. It was so out of the blue and everything too. I’ve been working on a commission for Mr. Morebucks which helped keep my mind off of things. I dunno, I guess I’m also a little angry with him.”

“You guess? A little? I mean, from what I understand he didn’t even give you a real reason.”

She shrugged. She wasn’t going to tell him that Mark hinted that his reason for the break up was because Boomer was single again. “I have other things to worry about I guess. Like I said, the commission helped. You know how I get with art.”

He watched her for a moment or two before sighing and letting it go. “Yeah, I do. What were you working on for him?”

“He had it picked up last weekend and said he’d have it up next to my other piece so you’ll probably see it at the party.”

“The Morebucks have tons of art in that mansion. How am I going to know which one it is if you don’t tell me what it is?”

She giggled. “But that ruins half the fun! You do have a point though. Guess that means I’ll just have to show you it at the party then.”

Boomer grinned. “Deal.”

Bubbles giggled as they stopped in front of the door for her next class. “I say make it a date.” Boomer flushed pink at that causing Bubbles to giggle again. “Though, it is a Princess party so we are kinda stuck being there together anyways. Thank you as well Boomie, for caring and looking out for me. I really appreciate it.”

He rubbed his neck awkwardly, still a little pink. “Anytime.”

The minute warning bell went off causing them both to wince slightly. Bubbles said goodbye with a small wave before entering her classroom. Boomer stood there for a little bit grinning to himself before turning. He winced when he saw Ali standing at the other end of the hall. She was glaring at the classroom Bubbles just went in before turning to look at him. She smiled and winked before turning and walking into her own classroom.

Boomer blinked before his brow furrowed. What was that about?

* * *

Butch couldn’t help the groan as he marched down the hall. The art teachers were riding him to come up with something for the Tri-villathon. He really wasn’t in the mood to do a display piece though. Yeah, he had lots of pieces he had been working on but they weren’t really things to put up in a school art display. Too much gore.

Really he was just annoyed that they’d kept him from lunch. Bubbles had gone ahead of him so he was stuck listening to the entire spiel. He let out another groan as he sped, at an annoyingly human speed, around a corner. He felt an impact, small, and heard someone land on their ass. He looked down and smirked.

“Ricky! My man! Sorry about that, wasn’t looking where I was going,” Butch said as he held out a hand. Merrick glared at him and stood, ignoring the hand. Butch’s smirk grew.

“Obviously. And its Merrick,” he said as he grabbed his bag. It had fallen off his shoulder.

“You heading to the cafeteria? Maybe I can get you something to make up for it. I’ve had people say it hurts like hell when the walk right into one of us.” Butch was now grinning down at the guy. Merrick was at least half a head shorter than him, which, considering Butch was the shortest ruff, was extremely entertaining for the ruff. Merrick had to look up slightly to glare at him.

“I think I’ll pass. You should try not to make a habit of bowling people over though. Be responsible and all that.”

“Think it’s actually Butters who’s the guiltiest one of that followed by big red. Speaking of, I should get to the cafeteria. I’m sure her and her sister are wondering where I am.”

“I’m sure Buttercup could care less.”

“She probably could! See, I knew I wasn’t blind,” Butch threw his arm around Merrick, ignoring his attempts to throw Butch’s arm off, and started towards the cafeteria. “Butters really does care about me. She just likes to play hard to get, right?”

Butch threw a feral grin down at Merrick who couldn’t help the shiver of fear that shot down his spine. It was not a nice grin.

“I think with you, it’s not playing.

“What?” Butch whined. “C’mon Ricky, you just said it. She could care less. Gotta mean she actually cares about me right?”

Merrick was still trying to throw Butch’s arm off as he was all but pushed down the hallway to the lunch room. “It’s an expression and like I keep saying, it’s Merrick! Let me go already.”

“What? You wanna go? I mean, I’d be down for a round or two but Butters is about the only one who can handle me. Sorry, scratch that. Big red can put me in my place but that’s more a respect thing at this point, ya know? Now with Butters, that’s a whole different story.”

“Do I wanna-? What-no! Fuck man! Just move your arm!”

“To where? Around your waist? I really don’t swing that way dude. Anyways, Butters. She’s really great isn’t she?”

Merrick grit his teeth as he tried to dig his heels in. Butch noticed and chuckled. He took a few more steps, purposefully pushing Merrick along, before stopping.

“You are suck a dick! Just stop touching-”

Merrick didn’t finish his sentence as Butch dropped his arm and took a few steps away.

“You paying attention Ricky? I’m trying to talk to you here. Hard to do with such a one-sided conversation.”

Merrick glared at him. “Look, its clear Buttercup seriously doesn’t like you. To everyone. So why don’t you just leave her the hell alone?”

“So what, you can sweep in?” Butch was still grinning. Merrick continued to glare.

“Well she’s clearly more into me than you.”

Butch couldn’t help but crack up laughing at that. “Oh man, the fact that you actually believe that is hilarious and seriously shows how little attention you were paying.” Butch snapped his hand up and in a quick motion, too quick for Merrick to avoid, flicked the guy on the forehead.

“The hell was that for?!” Merrick cried as he stumbled back a step of two from the force of it, hands going to rub the spot.

“For not listening. I’ve been trying to tell you but you ain’t paying attention. Butters is clearly more into me, don’t you think? What with the way she glares at me and all. It’s great.”

“The hell are you smoking?”

“What? I mean, it’s so fucking obvious how she feels about me isn’t it? That cold shoulder, angry face, those quick escapes.”

Merrick finally clicked at the mocking tone in Butch’s voice and couldn’t help himself. He stepped forward and swung a punch at Butch’s face. Happy to finally get a decent reaction, Butch took a casual step back to avoid the punch before cocking an eyebrow at Merrick who was turning red in the face.  
“Just saying my man, so clear where we both stand with Butters. Hey, speaking of which, I should really get to the cafeteria. She’s probably wondering where I am. Tends to come looking for me when I’m not where I’m supposed to be and all that. It’s cute isn’t it?”

Not giving Merrick a chance to say anything, Butch quickly zoomed away in a flash of green. He could hear faint cursing from behind him as he did so and grinned again. Too easy. And too much fun.

Buttercup was going to hate this so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably be another two weeks before I post again. I'm in the middle of editing my next batch of chapters and can't write anything new until I'm done with that. On the bright side, once I finish with this round of edits I'll be done with what I kinda consider part 1! Yay!


	8. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said two weeks last week but like, literally yesterday, I decided to go camping with my folks for a weeks soooo...I decided I'd rather post a week early than a week late! Happy surprise!

Blossom couldn’t help the little shiver that ran through her as she finally touched down just outside the school gates. They had just switched to the winter uniforms, the vest switching out for a blazer, but the flight over still had winds cutting through her clothes. It wasn’t quite full fall weather but the mornings were definitely starting to have that hint of what was to come. She was not looking forward to it.

Buttercup eyed her as she rubbed her arms, eyebrow raised. “You good leader girl?”

“Yeah, just, you know, fall,” Blossom said. It was a weird feeling, cold weather. Due to her powers, Blossom didn’t actually feel the cold. She was so used to it from the blizzard in her lungs that she could walk into an actual blizzard wearing only shorts and a tank top and still not actually feel cold. That didn’t mean the cold didn’t affect her though.

Her body, despite the X running through it, needed to maintain a certain temperature to continue to function. When her temperature dropped too much her blood would begin to turn to slush until, if she didn’t warm up, it would freeze over. It didn’t ever have any long term affects thanks to chemical X but, as one would imagine, she couldn’t do much of anything when her blood froze over. The storm in her lungs didn’t help either. She had to make sure her external environment was kept to a certain heat to avoid the internal environment from affecting things too much.

Bubbles had off-handedly mentioned it was like the way reptiles are during winter although both Blossom and the professor had been quick to correct her. Reptiles did not freeze solid the way Blossom did. It wasn’t entirely off though. She supposed that her internal store did make her slightly…reptile like. She wasn’t able to produce her own body heat and so she needed something else to do so to continue to function. So while she didn’t actually feel cold her body would still do what any human body would to generate heat. Goosebumps, shivers, chattering teeth, the works. Annoyingly.

“Not that cold out yet. Give it another week and we might have to start hitching a ride with Rob to school again,” Buttercup said. Blossom shrugged. If it’s the way things had to be then it was the way things had to be.

“I love when we ride with Rob! She just downloaded a ton of new songs that I’ve been dying to listen to but haven’t had the time. Maybe I’ll see if she wants to hang out this weekend,” Bubbles said with a hum. Buttercup shrugged.

“She always has time to hang with you Bubs. Will you have time to hang with her though? You’ve been really focused on those costumes.”

Bubbles waved her off. “I can take a break. I finished the plans and have all the materials I need. It shouldn’t take me too long to finish them up now.”

“Do I even want to know?” Buttercup said with a groan. Bubbles giggled.

“You’ll love them, I promise.”

“Love what? The costumes? I’m sure I will once you tell me what they are,” Butch said as he touched down next to Bubbles, typical grin on his face. Buttercup groaned before turning away and heading for the building.

“Too. Fucking. Early,” she grumbled. Blossom scowled at her.

“Language Buttercup.”

“Speaking of costumes, I seriously think you need to re-make the ones from last year. That dress Bossy was just-” Butch started saying.

“Not going to happen.” Blossom said curtly as she spun and walked off. One batch of apology cookies from Bubbles was not enough for her to put up with this. She’d managed to avoid Butch’s comments so far but if that didn’t stay true she was going to be demanding a lot more from Bubbles. She really wished there was a way she could hack into her sister’s phone and get rid of the last of the blasted photos!

“Butch, what did I say? No being mean,” Bubbles said pouting. Butch shrugged.

“I mean, but you ain’t giving me anything to work with here sugar cube. At least let me know what your plans for this year are and I’ll never mention that dress again. Well, at least not to Bossy. Sure as hell won’t be forgetting it anyti-” Butch cut himself off with a groan of pain as a red blast hit him in the back of his head. Blossom huffed and glared at the green ruff as Brick and Boomer touched down next to their brother.

“Seriously? Still? Jesus Christ would you shut the fuck up about that already? Annoying as fuck,” the red ruff grumbled as Butch whined in pain.

“That thing was perfection though. How could I just-”

“How about if you don’t let it go I’ll freeze you solid and make sure you stay that way for a week,” Blossom said with a snarl. All three ruffs blinked at her outburst and she swallowed heavily before clearing her throat and straightening out, her cheeks turning just slightly pink. “Just, you know, a thought.”

Not sticking around to hear anymore Blossom quickly spun and all but ran away. She could hear Bubbles giggle behind her.

“I did try to warn you Butch. I really wouldn’t continue to bring last year up. This year will be much better though!” Bubbles said as she rushed to catch up with her sister.

“By better I hope you mean more appropriate,” Blossom grumbled. Bubbles smiled patiently at her sister.

“Of course. Don’t worry Blossom. I won’t make you wear something so revealing. You did look great though.”

“I say we agree to disagree on that last point.”

“Bloss-”

“How are you feeling by the way? Are you okay?” Blossom said looking at Bubbles. Bubbles glared lightly before huffing and turning to look forward with a small smile.

“I’m good. I think I’m pretty much over it now. I’m really looking forward to Halloween too.”

“Hmmm, I couldn’t tell. Hoping something maybe happens?” Blossom teased with a light smile. Bubbles giggled lightly, a very small blush across her cheeks.

“I mean, if something happens then who am I to complain?” 

Blossom chuckled lightly at that. “As long as you aren’t rushing things. You and Boomer have been on the outs for a while. Just, take your time okay? I don’t want you to ruin anything by rushing.”

“I know. I promise that I won’t rush. Still not going to say no though.”

“Fair enough,” Blossom sighed out. It should be fine. If Bubbles felt like she was just about over Mark then maybe it would be good. It had been a few weeks after all. Quite a bit of time to mentally get over things. Maybe, finally, her baby sister would be able to move forward with someone else. The only someone that she was ever actually interested in too.

* * *

Bubbles hummed to herself as she skipped down the hall. She couldn’t wait to get home and get started on making the costumes. This year would turn out much better than last. She stopped at her locker and opened it to put some of her books away.

She frowned though after a few seconds and turned having heard her name. She swore people kept saying it but every time she turned no one seemed to be trying to get her attention. She was starting to really get annoyed. She huffed and turned to continue down the hall some more, finally stopping in front of her locker.

She and the girls were heading out to get ice cream after school and she couldn't wait. Blossom would even be joining them which was rare, especially on a Thursday when she had dance in the afternoon. She turned with a glare as she once again heard her name. No one seemed to be trying to get her attention though. Again.

"Maybe he likes her? I mean why else would he threaten Mark like that?" A girl said as she walked past catching Bubbles's attention.

"I doubt that. Brick wouldn't do that to Boomer. Still, doesn't make much sense does it?" Another girl said. They hadn't noticed Bubbles, her locker door blocking her from sight.

Bubbles frowned but continued to pay attention. Why would Brick have anything to do with Mark? Even though he was the football captain Mark was pretty much just a bench warmer.

"Other than jealousy? I don't know. Why would anyone threaten someone like that? I heard he left bruises all over Mark's chest. Seriously, I mean I know he has a temper and all but to hit a normal? He had to be pissed. I say he was jealous."

Brick? Jealous of Mark? Why?!

"I don't know. I mean, Boomer had just broken up with Ali. Maybe Brick wanted Bubbles to stop dating Mark so that his brother could make his move."

"What?!" Bubbles couldn't help but exclaim as she zoomed over to the girls. "Explain. Now." She hissed out, blue sparks of energy flickering around her. Both girls screeched and shrunk back. They gulped and exchanged a look before responding.

"You haven't heard? It's all over the school." One of them said. At this, Bubbles started paying attention to what everyone around her was saying.

"Threatened Mark"

"Jealous of him"

"Obviously it's cause of Boomer"

"Poor Mark and Bubbles"

"Made him break up with her"

Bubbles saw red. She quickly scanned the building and found who she was looking for standing at the front gates talking to a couple of girls. She floated up above everyone, the students who noticed going quiet and moving quickly at the look on her face. Without any warning she blasted off through the hallways for the front of the school. Brick turned at the sound of her blasting the front doors off their hinges and barely managed to bring his hand up to block her punch.

"Bubs what-"

She didn't give him a chance to finish before shooting a laser beam directly at his face. He managed to move his head quickly enough to avoid it.

"Bubbles! The hell you doing?!" He growled as he took a step or two back. The girls he had been talking to were long gone thankfully.

"How dare you Brick. You had no right to do that. No right!" She shrieked, barely keeping her voice from going sonic.

"Do what? Serious need you to explain a little bit more here."

"You know exactly what! The whole school knows!"

She didn't wait any longer before launching at him with another punch that he blocked. He grunted with the force behind it and knew he was in trouble. He was dealing with a full on blue hardcore mode and he wasn't sure why.

"I don't know! Why the hell do you think I asked?!"

"Mark!"

He paled slightly at her words and she knew then that rumors were true. He had made Mark break up with her. She couldn't stop the rage this time and let a full on sonic scream off at him. He yelled something as he covered his ears but she had stopped listening. She didn't want excuses or reasons. She just wanted to hit him. Hard. So she did just that sending him flying through the school gates and into the street.

"Bubbles! What are you doing?" She heard Blossom yell as she landed next to her.

"Making him regret," Bubbles hissed back before launching again at Brick.

He had pulled himself out of the ground and was ready for her this time. He blocked her punch and threw one of his own quickly after sending the girl flying back. She landed on her back stunned slightly. Butch and Boomer appeared at their brother's side while Blossom ran over to Bubbles.

"Bro what's-"

"Find Mark," Brick said, cutting Butch off. "Bring him here. Now"

That was all he was able to say. Alerted by a cry from Blossom, Brick turned just in time to see Bubbles launch an energy blast at him. He brought his arm up to block it, hissing at the burn it left behind. As soon as the blast ended Brick launched up and away from the school, heading towards the edge of town, not too far away. Bubbles quickly launched after him, despite Blossom's attempt to stop her.

"Why Mark?" Butch asked, confused. Boomer shrugged.

"Dunno. Better do it though. Haven't seen Bubs that pissed in a while."

"The hell is this? Butch, what did you do?" Buttercup asked as she landed near Blossom. She glared at the two ruffs and advanced on them, green wisps of energy swirling around her. Blossom grabbed her arm quickly to stop her.

"It wasn't them. Bubbles launched herself at Brick. She's in hardcore mode and I don't know why."

"Brick wants us to grab Mark. Any clue where he is?" Boomer asked the two, seemingly unfazed by Buttercup's glare. Butch had one of his manic grins on.

"Mark? The hell has he got to do with this? And why would I know where he is?" Buttercup growled at them. She turned back to Blossom. "Plan?"

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Well, it sounds like the plan is to find Mark. I suggest we all get started on it."

The sound of a scream reached them, followed by an explosion. Blossom looked in the direction and sighed.

"Brick can handle Bubbles for a little while on his own. She's actually more likely to burn herself out at this rate than she is to actually do any damage. Let's split up and find him."

* * *

Brick was pissed. As soon as he saw Mark he decided he'd have no mercy. He had gone through all the trouble of trying to not rip him into shreds and look where that landed him! He covered his ears as Bubbles let out another scream.

That was the third one so far. She only had another two or three full powered ones left in her. Already he could hear the strain this was putting on her voice. Mark better pray that the monsters for the next week or so were easy ones otherwise the city would be taking a hit.

Bubbles spun, her foot heading straight for his head. He dodged as he brought in a deep breath. He launched a full blast of flames at the girl causing her to zoom away. He took the chance to take a breath and quickly scan the distance. Still no sign of his brothers.

Bubbles yelled and launched several energy blasts at him in rapid succession. Watching carefully, Brick swerved out of the way of almost all of them, blocking the last one with his arm again. He'd taken several hits with this arm now and knew he'd have a burn for the next day or so. She hadn't managed to do anything more serious than that yet, though he may also be a bit hard of hearing for the next few days.

"Bubbles, listen to me! It isn't what you think! I don't know what the rumors say exactly but it isn't what you think!" He yelled at her. She shrieked in pure rage at him.

"I don't care I don't care I don't care! How dare you Brick Jojo! You have no right!"

"Like I said! It wasn't like that! I didn't make Mark do anything! He had a choice to make and he made it!"

"Because you threatened him!"

"By saying I'd tell the truth! I didn't threaten anything worse! Not really at least."

"I said I don't care!" He voice was shrill from the anger.

Frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere and that his brothers were still nowhere in sight Brick decided he was done. He roared out his anger, a blast of fire exploding out from him that Bubbles had to zoom further away to avoid.

Not giving her a chance to recover Brick launched at her and landed a punch on her stomach to send her flying into the ground. Zooming down after her, Brick readied another breath and let fire blast down the tunnel he had created using Bubbles's body. Immediately afterwards he flew straight up into the sky, still smoking as he did another quick scan. Still nothing! How long could something so easy take?!

Bubbles rocketed up out of the hole, clothes still glowing red at the edges of where his flame had burned them. One pigtail had come loose, the hair tie glowing slightly as it fell away, but she didn't seem to care much as she sent another scream at Brick. He was slow to react this time and yelled at the pain of her scream hitting his eardrums. His hands felt slick with blood as he finally covered his ears. He wasn't able to block the punch Bubbles sent at his stomach and went flying through the air. He was barely able to pull up short before hitting the ground.

He looked back at where Bubbles was to see her flying straight at him again. Not hesitating he sent an eye beam straight at the girl, hitting her straight in the face. She yelled and dropped like a rock, hands going to her face. He winced, feeling bad for going so far and knew none of the girls would be happy about that last hit, even after he cleared things up.

"Yo bro!" He heard Butch yell in the distance. Brick looked over and sighed in relief. They'd found Mark. He flew down and landed on the ground at a distance from where Bubbles was crouched, hands still on her face. Hopefully Boom wouldn't be too angry at him either. He turned to face his brothers and the other puffs as they dropped Mark on the ground, somewhat roughly.

"Finally. What the hell took so long?" Brick growled out as he marched over to Mark.

"Dude. What the fu-"

"The only words I want to hear from you right now Mark are ones that explain to me why the fuck Bubbles is angry at me right now! If I hear anything else then I swear you'll find out just how much I was restraining myself at our last talk!" Brick roared out causing the other boy to flinch.

Boomer and Butch exchanged a worried look while Buttercup raised an eyebrow. He heard Bubbles hissing something at him but the blood was pounding in his ears too much to make out what it was. Blossom was quick to step between him and Mark, a stern look on her face.

"Don't even think of it Brick," she ground out at him.

He laughed angrily at her. "Oh I've thought about it plenty already. If he doesn't start talking now Pinkie I think you'll find yourself having a hard time keep me from doing more."

"Hold up, explain what? What's going on?" Mark asked, slightly panicked.

Brick couldn't blame him really. He was surrounded by some very upset and angry super teens right now. One of which who was obviously pissed at him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it has something to do with sugar cube over there. Christ bro. Did ya have to be that harsh with her?" Butch asked. Brick grunted in response. So he may have let his temper get to him slightly.

"What? What do I have to explain to Bubbles? I have nothing to do with her anymore! I swear!"

"It's okay Mark. I know he threatened you to make you break up with me. Just give me a second and I'll fix this," Bubbles said as she made her way to the group, blue sparks still flying. At her comment the group exploded into various different reactions.

"Brick! The hell?!"

"Nice hat boy. Real nice."

"Okay, everyone just needs to take a second and we can talk about this."

"Bro, that's low and hella confusing."

"Whoa wait. Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"The whole school is talking about it apparently and I want to know why. Talk," Brick growled at Mark. Bubbles raised her hand to launch another beam at him but Boomer zoomed in between the two.

"Move Boomer."

"Not until we hear about what's going on. And I mean hear from the people involved, not through the grape vine," Boomer said with a determined look on his face. Bubbles glared at him before slowly dropping her hand.

"Fine."

"Well Mark? It seems that Brick thinks this explanation needs to come from you," Blossom said, still between Brick and Mark. Brick kept pacing slightly trying to get past her but she met his every step to stay between the two. He growled at the boy, glare set solidly on him. Mark gulped.

"C'mon Brick. We had a deal. You said you wouldn't tell!" Mark pleaded, shooting a quick glance at the puffs. Brick snorted.

"I said shit. That's why I want to know why the school seems to think I threatened you to get you to break up with Bubbles."

Mark gulped and sent another pleading look at Brick which was solidly ignored.

"It's okay Mark, we won't let them hurt you," Bubbles said in an attempt to reassure him.

Mark laughed bitterly at that. "I wasn't worried about the ruffs doing shit to me. You weren't supposed to know about the talk Brick and I had. I swear, I didn't say shit Brick. Please!"

"Don't care. Why don't you explain exactly what happened during our talk. Now." Brick was still growling but had stopped pacing. Blossom was watching him like a hawk.

"Might as well talk Mark. Don't think we're going anywhere until you do," Buttercup said from where she stood behind the boy. Unknown to her, the reminder that Buttercup was the closest one to him terrified him.

"Fine. Fine! I'll talk but under on condition. I want Butch standing between me and Buttercup," Mark said with a resigned sigh. Brick scoffed at that, not really sure why he thought Butch of all people would try to stop Buttercup.

"I mean sure. Don't know why but sure?" Butch said before moving to do as asked. "Good?"

"Fuck no. This wasn't supposed to happen!" Mark grumbled, watching the puffs carefully. Blossom was the only one with a clear path to him now but that should be fine.

"Talk Mark. Tell them," Brick said.

Mark flinched at the look of the ruff leader. His eyes glowed and a trail of smoke left his mouth out the corner. He was tense and clearly ready to launch himself at Mark the second he got a chance. Mark took in a shaky breath before starting.

"Look. I never thought it'd be a problem okay? No one was supposed to find out and it would be fine. I mean shit, I didn't expect you to still be into me by the end of the summer! Then there was the re-zoning and things got complicated and I didn't want to stop and I thought it'd be fine. You wouldn't find out. You were so caught up in everything else. Hell, I thought you all were."

"Mark? I don't-you're not making sense," Bubbles said, unsure sounding. Buttercup had tensed and was now glaring at Mark, her instincts telling her she wasn't going to like what he said.

"I'm sorry Bubbles. I really am. You weren't supposed to find out and like I said, I didn't even think we'd last as long as we did!"

"Stop talking circles," Brick growled. "Tell her what you did."

Mark hesitated, looking around the group. He took another shaky breath.

"I cheated. Brick caught me."

Buttercup hadn't let him finish before trying to launch herself at Mark. Butch immediately blocked her, wrestling to keep her from reaching the boy behind him. Blossom had gone ramrod straight and was still keeping her eyes on Brick, looking now for confirmation. He gave her a quick nod doing just that. Blue sparks were now flying all around Boomer but he kept his eyes on Bubbles who now looked so confused and lost.

"Wh-what?" She squeezed out sounding breathless. Mark winced.

"I'm really sorry Bubbly."

"Don't you fucking dare! I don't want to hear you ever talk to her again you piece of-"

Buttercup was cut off as Butch managed to grab her in a giant bear hug like hold, pinning her arms to her side. He squeezed tightly causing her to cough slightly at the pressure.

"Think it might be best if I maybe move Butterbutt here to somewhere else to cool her head a bit," Butch said with a glance at Blossom.

"To the house. Buttercup, simulator you understand?" Blossom said, still not looking at Mark. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she looked at him right now. Bubbles had sunk to her knees looking so confused.

"Like hell! He's mine! I'm going to-"

"Simulator! Go Butch."

"Sure thing Bossy. C'mon firecracker. Let's go burn some steam."

Butch struggled but managed to get flying off in the direction of the puffs' home with Buttercup in tow, still struggling. Boomer made his way over to Bubbles and crouched next to her, checking to see how she was, both physically and emotionally.

"Boomer, do me a favor? Princess and Robin should still be at the gates. Can you take Bubbles to them?" Blossom asked. Boomer cast a look at her before quickly turning his attention back to Bubbles. He nodded and, without waiting, scooped Bubbles up into his arms and took off for the school. Bubbles was still too shocked to even respond.

"Well Brick, I guess I know what put you in such a bad mood that day now."

"Yeah, you know. Sure as hell was hoping you puffs wouldn't find out."

"That's not fair. You should have let Buttercup and I know."

Brick barked out a laugh. "What for? We both know that was more likely to end with Mark in the hospital. Buttercup is going to need watched like a hawk for the next week at least now."

"And why didn't you just tell me then?"

"You know why."

"Um, can I go now?" Mark asked hesitantly. Blossom tensed at the sound of his voice and, very stiffly, turned to face him.

Mark flinched back and wished immediately that he hadn't said anything. If he thought Brick had looked scary then Blossom was terrifying. Her pink eyes were glowing an almost purple color. The sun hit her hair making it glow like flames flying around her and pink mist seemed to cling to her with small sparks going off around her. She looked ethereal standing there, like a creature that had descended from the heavens above. That was what made her so terrifying for Mark. At least you could make a deal with the devil.

"Yes. You can go," Blossom said curtly. Mark flinched at the icy tone in her voice.

"Great. Um, though the school is really far?"

"Then you'd better start walking. Should take you about three or so hours I'd say."

Mark hesitated shooting them a pathetic look. They continued to glare and a second later Mark's shoulders slumped. Without saying another word he turned and began to walk back to the school. The reds stood there and watched for a while in silence.

"You good?" Brick asked.

"Not really," Blossom hissed. Brick nodded but stayed silent. "Thank you, for trying to keep it from Bubbles."

Brick sighed. "I probably should have let you know but I figured you'd just end up like this."

"Hmmm, yes. And I'm sure Buttercup dragged Butch into the simulator. Knowing those two they won’t be leaving until someone drags them out or they've broken bones."

"Might solve another problem though."

"Problem?"

"Butch has been twitchy since the beginning of the year."

Blossom spun to him in shock. "He has?"

Brick snorted at that. "Yeah, he has. Buttercup's been having a hell of a time what with him baiting her at every corner."

Blossom sighed shakily. "How did I not notice that?"

Brick shrugged. "You've got a lot on your plate. Take a day off or something Pinkie."

"More than a day off I really wish there was a monster right now."

Brick laughed at that. "Yeah, that'd be real fucking nice right now. Too bad they never show up when we need something to really pummel."

"Probably for the best. Last time I went at a monster like this the ice took a week to melt. Doesn't mean we can't pummel something though." She pulled out her phone and sent Bubbles and the girls a text saying not to wait up. She'd trust Robin and Princess to cheer Bubbles up for a few hours at least. They could all talk later. She needed to blow off some steam herself first. She also was definitely skipping dance tonight so she sent off another text to take care of that.

"Hmm, Bellum doesn't like us using the simulator on week nights but she might just make an exception this time."

"Great," Blossom said before both took off in the direction of the ruffs' house.

* * *

"Boomer let me go," Bubbles said softly. He glanced down at her while stopping in mid-air.

"You're sure you're good?"

"I'm sure I'm not but I can fly on my own. Please."

He let her go slowly to make sure she was steady enough in the air. Bubbles took the chance to take out her remaining pigtail and throw her hair up into a messy bun instead, too tired to try and deal with it. Boomer watched her carefully trying to make out how she was feeling and failing. He also held back a wince at the intense looking burn on the left side of her face. It was a hella nasty burn.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked her softly. Bubbles sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Not right this second. No, right now I just want to go meet up with Robin and Princess and eat a ton of ice cream while I process I guess."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked with a wince. Obviously there wasn't but he was dying to do something and he couldn't really go do what he really wanted to do right now. Which was punch Mark in the face. He was too angry to control a punch right now and the last thing he needed was to do serious damage to the guy.

"No. It's fine. I'm going to be fine."

She took off slowly for the school, Boomer following. They flew in silence for a bit before Bubbles spoke up.

"He was right. Neither of us were really into each other and I was shocked as well that we lasted through the summer. I suppose I'm not surprised too much about this."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Even if you weren't really into each other it doesn't make what he did anywhere near being okay. It should be surprising because he should have never considered it."

Bubbles shook her head. "He started to pull away half way through the summer. Avoiding me or calling off the odd date here and there. There were times we'd meet up for something and I'd notice things, like a slightly floral scent. I brushed it off but now, looking back, it makes sense."

"Still doesn't make it okay," Boomer said, blue sparks dancing around him. Bubbles sighed.

"I didn't say it did, only that I shouldn't have been so surprised. I suppose I'll need to apologize to Brick tomorrow."

"He's fine. He actually probably owes you an apology, though good luck getting it. Your face is going to be pretty red for a few days."

"Yes well a laser to the face tends to do that. And an apology will make me feel better. I should have let him explain before trusting the rumors."

"I mean, they kinda weren't wrong."

"They were wrong enough. Anyways, do me a favor?" Bubbles asked as they pulled up above the school.

"Anything."

Bubbles smiled softly at that and Boomer felt his heart squeeze slightly at the sight of it. His hand twitched and he stuffed it into his pocket to stop himself from doing something he might regret.

"Don't do anything to Mark. I'd rather the school not find out I was cheated on and having a ruff or Buttercup go after Mark might spark more to the rumors. I don't want to chance it."

Boomer groaned. "You would ask that Bubs, you would. Just one punch? Please?" He begged, puppy dog eyes and all. Bubbles giggled slightly at his response.

"No. Please?" She asked giving him puppy dog eyes right back.

He groaned again. "For someone who wasn't made with puppy dog tails you're way too good at that. Fine." He sighed heavily.

She giggled again. "I know. And thank you Boomer. Really, thanks."

Without another word Bubbles flew down to where the two girls stood at the gates. She hooked her arms in theirs and began dragging them to the ice cream shop all while they asked what was wrong. Boomer was able to hear the sound of a heartbreakingly soft hiccup as they walked away. Not trusting himself to stick around and hear more he turned and shot straight for home.

* * *

Man he missed this. There was nothing that got the blood pumping quite like a good brawl with his counterpart. Maybe he should ask if she’d be willing to make this a weekly thing?

He scoffed at that as he pulled out of the rubble of the building the simulator had created. His bones were creaking in an ominous way but nothing was broken yet. So long as that stayed true there was no way in hell he was stopping. He stepped through the hole in the wall and looked to the person who had put him there.

Buttercup’s X was in overdrive and it showed. Her skin had a glow to it that meant she was bursting with energy. He’d asked her about it once and she said it came with her special ability. She had the best control over her X in the group and could even use it to extend that control to her body. She would coat her muscles with X and use that to make her muscles move the way she wanted. When she did it her body would end up glowing slightly.

“Well? You going to just sit there all day or what?” She asked while swiping at the blood on her chin. She wasn’t smiling. Yet.

He sent her a wild grin. “Careful what you ask for Butters.”

He bent his knees and watched as she braced, that ghost of a grin finally starting to show on her face, and then launched. She braced and brought an arm up to block the punch he sent towards her head. She grunted once his punch landed but didn’t bother taking even a second before launching a punch of her own at his stomach. He swept his other arm down catching her arm and causing the punch to land on air.

She grit her teeth and brought her leg up between his own. Reacting quickly he caught her leg before it landed and grinned.

“That’s a nasty move Butters.”

“Get over yourself. You love when people fight dirty.”

He couldn’t help the cackle as she finally bared her teeth at him in a wild grin. Now they were talking. Not giving her a second he fired off an eye beam straight at her. She cursed as it landed on her stomach and the top half of her body went flying back as he kept a firm grip on her leg. Not wasting a second she used the force and twisted her body around to aim a kick at his head. He didn’t get a chance to block and sent flying into another building.

God he loved how flexible she could be. Always caught him off guard and he could almost never predict where the next hit would come flying in from. She didn’t him a chance to recover this time as a flurry of light green energy blasts followed him into the building. He grunted at the force of them as they landed directly on him.

When the attack finished he couldn’t help but cough up some blood. She really hadn’t held back. He couldn’t help but chuckle again before launching full speed back out of the hole. He was pretty sure that this time she’d broken something but he was past caring. He launched several of his own blasts at her that she was quick to swerve out of the way of.

When he reached her he began to throw a punch, similar to before, but swung wide as she moved to block and flipped in the air, bringing his foot down on her head instead. She went flying down into the ground with a grunt. He cackled again.

“God Butters! The fucking rush that comes with fighting you! I mean fuck!”

“You talk way too much,” she said, wild grin still in place, as she launched at him and landed a punch straight on his stomach.

Having seen her coming Butch quickly threw a shield up over his stomach. She groaned in pain as her fist came into contact with it. Both heard the sound of bones breaking at the force of it. They stared off for a moment before both pulled back another fist.

All of a sudden the room went dark causing both greens to look towards the control panel. The professor stood on the other side of the glass, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Alright you two, enough is enough. The scans are showing that you’ve both broken bones. You know what that means,” he said.

“But professor,” Buttercup whined. Butch chuckled but let his shield and fist drop. His momentum was broken. Best if they stopped now.

“C’mon Butters, we still have class tomorrow. Good thing you used your left hand for that last hit isn’t it?’

She huffed at that but relented. “Still gunna suck tomorrow during practice.”

“Eh, not the first time you’ve had to deal with broken bones. You’ll live.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he dropped and began walking to the door. He was gunna be all kinds of sore tomorrow too. He couldn’t help but grin at that. Pretty sure he had at least two broken ribs though they weren’t too bad he supposed. He could still breathe after all.

“Whatever. Let me see your hands real quick.”

He turned and gave her a lazy smirk. “Why Butters, are you worried about me?”

“I’m worried about the school. Let me see them.”

He watched her a second before sighing and pulling his hands out of his pockets. They were both in good moods. He didn’t feel like ruining it by being stubborn. She quickly made her way over and frowned at him.

“Seriously? Still? The hell is up with you lately Butchie boy?” she mumbled as she say a slight twitch in his hands still. It wasn’t as bad as earlier but still there. He shrugged.

“Dunno. Just antsy I guess.” He flexed his hand while staring at them. “Keep feeling like there’s something I need to be doing but I don’t know what.”

“That makes no sense.”

He snorted at that. “I know. It’s fine though, I’m handling it.”

She glared at him. “You don’t handle things. You fly off at them.”

He shrugged. “Yeah well I’m trying. Used to be a time that you weren’t that different from me. Maybe it’s about time I learn a little control or something.”

“Right, well in the meantime if you feel like you’re about to fly at me can we at least take it to the simulator? Last thing leader girl needs is us to going off at each other in the middle of the school.”

“Whaaat? But that’s so boring,” he whined. She glared at him as the door to the sim room opened.

“Come on you two. Let’s get you two bandaged up,” the professor said. She jabbed a finger into Butch’s chest causing him to wince slightly in pain, the warning clear, before walking off.

“Is Bubbles back yet?” She asked as she followed after the professor.

Well he said he’d try. She knew that it didn’t really mean much with him though.

* * *

It was a flurry of blows, a block here followed by a punch that was blocked and returned with an elbow or a kick. They hadn’t even bothered to turn the simulator on. There wasn’t really a point. They both needed to blow some steam and the best way was a simple spar.

Or, well, simple by certain people’s standards. No powers, just their natural enhanced X speed and power. An exchange of blows, each one carefully, but quickly, considered before being thrown. Blossom, because she was naturally faster and more nimble than he was, had landed a few hits and while he might have a bruise or two he wasn’t slowing down. He had the upper hand when it came to strength and stamina. He usually just had to wait her out.

Not that he wanted that though. That was never fun. Blossom was the only one with that same control over everything that he had in a fight. It was why they never used their powers when they spared, to really see who the better fighter was. They weren’t able to do this often though, not with how busy her schedule was.

She spun and her hair whipped towards his face causing him to step back and letting him see the incoming low and block it. He grabbed her leg as he did so and spun, throwing her slightly across the room. She landed on her feet and spun to face him. They circled each other slowly.

“Hey, Bloss, don’t tire him out too much. I need a round or two as well,” Boomer’s voice came through the speakers. They both glanced to see him sitting in the command booth, head propped up by a hand. They turned back to one another.

“We’re a bit busy Boomer. Please keep quiet,” Blossom said as she ran at Brick. He caught the punch she aimed at him and threw one of his own that she swiftly dodged.

“Come on you two, please? Buttercup has Butch and you two have each other. How am I supposed to deal? I mean, unless you want me to, you know, just take a swing at the guy tomorrow. Cause I can do that.”

“Boom, would you shut. Up,” Brick ground out as Blossom swung a fist at his jaw that he was quick to divert. He continued through the motion and swung his elbow towards her jaw. She brought her head back far enough to avoid the elbow and danced a few steps out of his range.

“So punching Mark tomorrow. Sweet. Though Bubs made me promise not too. Not sweet.”

“For fuck’s sake Boom! Shut up!” Blossom rushed him again and this time he grabbed the fist and threw her across the room again. He spun to face his brother. “I’ll set up something in the simulator okay?! Something with Mark’s face on it just to let you beat that up instead! Gah!”

Blossom had taken advantage of his turned back and had jumped on him, her arm going around his neck in a chock hold. He grunted but quickly managed to get a hand between her arm and his neck, stopping her from cutting off all his air.

“Really?! Sweet! That would be awesome!”

Brick grit his teeth and noticed they’d maneuvered to be close to the wall. Without hesitation he threw his back, meaning Blossom, against it. She coughed at the hit and her arm loosened enough for him to pull away. He swung around and pinned her to the wall, his arm going across her neck raising his other fist but not swinging it. They glared at each other before she huffed.

“Fine. I give,” she said. He grinned at her before stepping away.

“Great! I want my simulation now bro!” Boomer said. Brick groaned and glared at his brother. Blossom laughed, still slightly out of breath.

“I suppose you better get to it then?” Blossom said. Brick turned to see Blossom grinning at him. Her hair, which she had put in a braid before their spar, had fallen slightly loose. Strands of it were stuck to the sides of her face and there was a flush to her cheeks. Her eyes had that little spark of light to them that he could never not see. He turned away quickly and rolled out his shoulders.

“Suppose I should. You good?” He asked making his way to the door. He heard her let of another airy laugh.

“Debatable. I’m not about to freeze the house solid tonight though. I should probably get back. Bubbles should be home by now.”

“Let her know I went a bit too far. With the laser. To the face.” He winced as he finished saying this. He heard her sigh.

“Yes, that was maybe a bit much Brick. I’m sure she didn’t leave you much choice though. Try not to do that again. Especially to my baby sister.”

He couldn’t help but turn to face her at the tone in her voice. She was not happy. He winced.

“Right. Won’t do it again.”

“Hopefully you just won’t have reason too.”

“My simulation,” Boomer whined through the coms causing both reds to groan.

* * *

“So, did you tell Robin and Princess?” Buttercup asked. Bubbles sighed from where she sat on her bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals. She spun the half empty glass of hot chocolate in her hands.

“Yeah. But I didn’t really want to spend too long talking about it. I didn’t really want to go into it with them,” Bubbles said.

“Do you want us to talk about something else then?” Blossom asked. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her sister, playing with a small stuffed bear. Bubbles shook her head.

“I don’t mind talking about it with you two. It’s just…” she trailed off.

“You don’t feel there’s much to talk about?” Blossom asked. She was looking at the bear now. Buttercup scuffed her foot against the floor where she straddled the back of the desk chair across the room.

“Is that weird to say? I mean, I felt more upset about the break-up than I do about this.”

“Yeah? Well I feel pretty fucking horrible about this,” Buttercup grumbled. Blossom turned to glare at her.

“Language.”

Bubbles also turned to her sister, brow furrowed. “Why?”

Buttercup awkwardly shrugged but didn’t look up at either of her sisters. Blossom sighed after a few seconds.

“You wouldn’t have known Buttercup.”

“She wouldn’t have known what?” Bubbles asked. Buttercup huffed and turned away from the two of them.

“Still,” she said gruffly. Blossom sighed before turning back to Bubbles.

“She feels bad because she was the one who told you to go for it back when he first asked you.”

Bubbles spun to face Buttercup with a glare. “You do not feel guilty about that! I was the one who said yes. Not you. This is in no way on you. You didn’t do anything wrong Buttercup.”

“Well maybe but-”

“Nope! This is on me, not you. And Mark. Probably mostly on Mark.”

Buttercup spun in the chair sullenly and Bubbles decided she was not having it. She got up and went over to her sister, handing her cup to Blossom. Buttercup watched her hesitantly. When Bubbles reached her sister she reached out and squished her cheeks. Buttercup glared at her.

“No. You were not in any way, shape, or form at fault! Plus, I really don’t feel bad about it. I’m honestly kind of not surprised.”

“’ow can oo nah ee suhrised?” Buttercup attempted to ask. Bubbles blinked blankly at her for a few minutes as she tried to make out what her sister had said. She was still squishing her cheeks. Bubbles shrugged when she finally got it and went back to her bed, Blossom handing her back the cup.

“I guess it’s just because neither of us were really in it from the start. I mean, I realized it but kinda tried not too. He never really felt genuine and I just could never really reciprocate. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’m still not happy he cheated and he shouldn’t have but I probably could have put a lot more than I did into the relationship too. I enjoyed being with him but he never really made my heart race, you know?”

“You put plenty into it from what I saw. Too much for my taste,” Buttercup mumbled into her arms. Bubbles sighed.

“I obviously made sure to show affection and to enjoy things. I wanted him to enjoy being with me as well I just never gave back a full 100%.”

“That’s kinda terrifying, not gunna lie. Let me guess though, blue boy had something to do with that?” Buttercup asked. Bubbles shrugged and took a sip from her hot chocolate.

“Are you going to do something? Now that you’re both single?” Blossom asked glancing at her sister. Bubbles shook her head and Blossom couldn’t help the small sigh of relief. Right away would be too soon for them both. They both needed time outside of a relationship to heal a little more first.

“No. At least, not yet. We’ve been weird for a while now and it seems like just recently that we can kind of, just sort of really, have a semi-normal conversation again. Plus, he just ended things with Ali and I was just cheated one. I kinda just want to see how things go for a bit.”

“I think that’s a good decision. You should think about what you really want for a bit, both of you should. There’s plenty of time if you decide you want to ask him out.”

“Well, this is assuming he’d even be interested in me.”

Both Buttercup and Blossom scoffed at that.

“You’re kidding me Bubs. The boy has stars in his eyes when he looks at you. Almost always has,” Buttercup said with a sigh.

“I’m not assuming anything. Plus, like I said, I kinda just want to see how things go for a bit. Anyways, I do not want you feeling guilty Buttercup. Not one bit, okay?”

Buttercup sighed but looked at her sister. “I’ll try. I’d have an easier time if I could punch the guy.”

“Yes well, I think most of us feel that way,” Blossom said softly. Buttercup grinned.

“Probably, and only cap boy has been able to take a shot. Kinda sucks.”

“Speaking of Brick, I really should apologize tomorrow to him. I shouldn’t have just listened to the rumors like that. I know better.”

Buttercup scoffed. “Yeah well, cap head owes you an apology too for the face but we all know you sure as hell ain’t getting one.”

Blossom snorted at that. “That’s putting it mildly.”

“Well, okay. The laser to the face was maybe a bit extreme but I was the one who rushed him first so that’s on me.”

“Okay, so you won’t get an apology. Maybe you should just see if he’d let you return the favor then,” Buttercup said with a grin. “If you don’t feel up to it I don’t mind doing it for you.”

“Buttercup, no,” Blossom said with a heavy sigh as she massaged a temple. Bubbles giggled, feeling better about things now. She might not be happy about the cheating but things were looking up and even if they still didn’t turn out okay, at least she had her sisters.

* * *

Blossom sighed as she opened her locker. It made no sense to make math textbooks so heavy and she thought that as a super! Thankfully she got a break before chemistry. English class didn’t have a textbook. She was thankful Bubbles was doing okay at least. It had been only a few days and if Blossom didn’t know that something had happened she would have had a hard time seeing the change in her sister. It was a subtle, more subdued air to her. She had been working overtime on the costumes and for once, Blossom couldn’t wait for Princess’s party. It would probably really help to cheer her sister up.

It was then that she heard a giggled from just down the hall. Now normally she wouldn’t have paid attention. It was between classes and she was in the hallway after all. The only reason she noticed is because that giggle was one she was too used to hearing but hadn’t heard in a while. She turned with a sigh to see Brick leaning against his locker with Kelly standing in front of him, a giggly mess.

She supposed it had been a while. Abigail had been doing a pretty good job at scaring girls away. Kelly had been stuck on Brick since 9th grade though. It would take more than a new pretty girl to keep her away.

Brick looked up and made eye contact with her as she thought this. She made a point to not roll her eyes as she turned away and grabbed her book for English. The best course of action with Brick was usually no action. If he caught on that she was annoyed he’d just be more obvious with things. She already made eye contact though so she supposed it was a lost cause anyways.

With a sigh she closed her locker and started towards class. She could feel his eyes on her but made a point to completely and totally ignore him. Which he apparently didn’t like. He caught up to her pretty quickly.

“How’s Bubbles?” he asked as he reached her. She shrugged.

“She’s handling it. She tries not to talk about it too much.” There was no way she’d mention to anyone ever that although Bubbles had bounced back quickly, Blossom and Buttercup would still hear the sniffles and hiccups late at night when Bubbles thought they were both asleep.

“I see.” They walked in quiet for a bit longer. She could feel Brick glancing at her every now and then but didn’t turn to look at him.

“So, this party next week. Butch is dying to know what you puffs are going as,” he said as he tried to change gears. She glanced at him at saw he had his hands in his pockets. An annoying habit that he, and the other ruffs, had picked up. The best way with any ruff to read their mood was to check their hands. Butch might be the most obvious with his twitch but even Brick’s tells tended to be with his hands. For instance, he tended to rub his thumb between the pointer and middle finger joints when he was nervous. She supposed it was a brotherly trait between the three.

“Well, Bubbles would probably kill me if I even hinted at it so this might be the end for him.”

Brick snorted at that. “That’d be a nightmare. He’d consider not seeing the outfits a tragedy and haunt us all until Halloween.”  
“Perfectly in theme then.”

“You seem like you’re okay with it now.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you ran pretty fast when it was first mentioned. Guessing the outfit won’t be as bad this year as it was last year?”

She sighed. “Wow, thanks for that confirmation Brick. I always suspected that last year’s costume was a bad look for me but hadn’t ever actually heard it. Thanks.”

He spun to her and she could see from the corner of her eye the slight panic on his face. “That’s not what I meant. I just figured that you weren’t comfortable with it. It’s not your usually choice. Bubs said you didn’t want anyone to see it so I just figured-“

“I didn’t want anyone to see it because I looked and felt ridiculous. I looked like some weirdly long armed, long legged red blob.”

“You really honestly didn’t.”

“Yes well seeing as how you’re not actually saying what you did mean instead and just denying it you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t exactly have faith in that sentence.”

They stopped in the middle of the hall and she was glaring at him. He winced. She was tempted to do the same. She knew that people were watching them but she was annoyed, especially after what her sisters had said before the whole Mark thing to her about him. Obviously, they were wrong.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he almost growled at her. He looked uncomfortable to say the least. She sighed.

“But you meant it in a different way and what other way is there to mean it? Whatever. It doesn’t matter anyways.” She turned and started walking towards class again. To her annoyance, he followed. Granted, he did have the same next class as her.

“Pinky, I really didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s fine.”

“Clearly it’s not.”

“Are we really going to argue about this?”

“Apparently we are,” he was growling now. They’d stopped again in the middle of the hallway and were glaring at each other.

“Well how else was I supposed to take that Brick? I mean, really, how else?”

“Which is why I’m saying I didn’t mean it like that!”  
“Then what did you mean?!”

He groaned as he rubbed his hands across his face. “It just isn’t something you’d usually wear. I didn’t think you’d enjoy wearing something like that.”

“Yes, you said. I said that I didn’t. It made me feel awkward and uncomfortable.”

“Are you really going to make me say it?”

“I’m not going to make you do anything Brick! No one ever makes you ruffs do anything so clearly neither should I. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to class,” she hissed before turning and stomping off. She heard him cursing behind her but ignored him.

Clearly her sisters were seeing things.

* * *

“Alright, what’s with the smoke?” Boomer asked as he sat down. “And where’s Bloss? Did something come up?”

A puff of smoke left Brick’s mouth as he huffed. “She’s probably in the library.”

Boomer watched his brother for a moment or two. “What did you do this time?”

“Nothing!” Boomer raise an eyebrow. “Maybe. Okay, accidentally something possibly.”

“Accidentally?”

Brick groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. He took a deep breath to try and calm down a bit more. Any more smoke and he might set of the fire alarm. Again. A sure fire way to piss the pink puff off more. “I said something and it didn’t-I didn’t meant it the way it came out and it just sort of…spiraled. Like always. Especially this year.”

“Do I want to know what you said?” Boomer asked hesitantly. Brick sighed and went to pull out his lunch.

“It’s nothing Boom. I just put my foot in my mouth is all.”

“Again.”

“Yeah, again.”

“You do that a lot with Bloss.”

Brick’s teeth audibly ground together. “I’m aware.”

Knowing better than to say anything else, Boomer pulled out his own lunch and began eating. Mitch and Mike joined not long after and, sensing the mood at the table plus the seeing the missing member, decided to sit and eat in quiet. It didn’t stay quiet long though.

“Brick, hi,” Abigail said as she sat down next to Brick. He hadn’t been paying attention to the cafeteria. None of them had. He winced and turned to Boomer, already mentally pleading for help. Boomer snickered.

“Abigail. Hi,” Brick grit out. She leaned over and rested her hand on his arm as she leaned very much into his space. Mike and Mitch were watching, clearly interested.

“So I’ve been hearing a lot about this party and I was wondering-”

“Princess’s party. I’m going with my brothers,” Brick said, quickly cutting her off. He saw Boomer raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye. Abigail pouted.

“That doesn’t really mean much you know? You and I could still-”

“We were also planning on meeting up with the girls too, right?” Boomer asked cutting Abigail off again. She glanced at him just briefly and Brick thought he saw a flash of something but it quickly disappeared. He felt Boomer tense just slightly though and nearly turned to his brother but stopped himself.

“The girls?” Abigail asked. Brick nodded.

“The puffs. Princess usually wants the puffs to keep an eye on us at her parties. Sometimes some of us can get a little out of hand,” Brick said.

Abigail gave him a slow smile as she trailed her fingers along his chest. He barely managed to stop himself from throwing her away. She needed to stop. Brick never gave her the okay to touch him. In any way.

“I’m sure I can handle you being a little out of hand,” she said. Boomer, Mitch and Mike snorted at that. Abigail glared at Mitch and Mike who were quick to stuff some food in their mouth.

“By some of us he means Butch and the only one who can really keep him from getting out of hand at a party is Buttercup. She made it pretty clear that if one of us has to suffer, then we all do. If we go to one of Princess’s parties we have to at least stay near a puff,” Boomer said. Abigail let her glare land on him now. Brick sighed.

“I’m still not exactly seeing the issue here,” she turned back to Brick and pouted. “Do you not want to go with me?”

“Honestly? Not really.” Her jaw dropped at his response but seeing as how she didn’t seem capable of taking the hint he was beyond caring. He stood up and stepped away from her and the table. “I think I’ll head to class early.”

Without waiting for a reply he slipped through the door behind the table and away from them. He didn’t turn when he heard the door open again and the sound of footsteps quickly make their way over to him. Only once Boomer had caught up did Brick glance at him.

“Okay, I take back everything nice I’ve said about her. Something about that chick bro, I don’t like it,” he said. Brick snorted at that.

“Glad you’ve come to your senses again. She doesn’t understand the word no either. She’s as bad a Princess used to be. She’ll probably be all over me again in a week despite the rejection.”

Boomer shook his head. “She’s worse. Princess didn’t really care about you. You were always just a way to get a potential upper hand over the girls. This girl? She watches you almost religiously every lunch. She clearly hate Bloss too. If she isn’t staring at you she’s glaring at her.”

“I’ve noticed. I thought things were fine because she’d backed off lately but guess I was jumping the gun.”

“Clearly. Either way, I don’t like it. Hell, I don’t like her. Something just feels…” Boomer trailed off.

“Wrong. Almost like the feeling Him gives off.”

“Yeah, but not. I mean she’s clearly human but there’s still something. Do you think maybe he sent her? That other school did close down after he showed up again after all.”

“I don’t think so. I still need to look into why that other school closed though. Pinky was muttering about it a while back but I don’t think she’s gotten to it yet.”

“Let me. You know I do my best work when it comes to digging for secrets.”

Brick snorted. “Only when those secrets are kept by people. Dig away though. Let me know what you find.”

Boomer gave his brother a sly smile. “I’ll find everything that’s find worthy. Ruff’s honor.”

* * *

Why was it that things had to be so annoying in this class? She had been looking forward to it at the beginning of the year but then Butch had it followed with Merrick transferring into the class. She wasn’t sure how he’d managed to convince Ms. Keane on that. Their principle didn’t like students transferring class after the first week of school. And today was her first day where she could actually lift with her left hand again after the fight too!

“So I heard about this party that’s going on. Apparently some hot shot rich girl on the student council is throwing it?” Merrick asked sitting next to her as Buttercup bench pressed. The professor had provided the school with a set of weights that allowed the super teen to work out at the levels they needed. She was pretty sure he mentioned them using some special material that allowed them to manipulate the weight or something. She didn’t pay as much attention as she probably should have.

“Princess,” Buttercup grit out. He nodded.

“Right and I was wondering if you were going.”

Where was the teacher in the class?! Merrick wasn’t even spotting her! Not that he could. “Probably.”

“Right, well I was interested in going to the thing and was wondering if you’d been asked yet. Maybe you’d be interested in going with me?”

She wasn’t. Not that it mattered. She was going with her sisters. No way she wouldn’t after the Mark thing. Bubbles had earned a Halloween free of most complaints this year. She glanced at Merrick and saw he was sending her one of his slimy smiles. She huffed before setting the weights down and sitting up, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off.

“I’m already going with my sisters.” Again, not that it mattered. His smile faltered for a second before he shrugged.

“Drat. Any chance of adding a date to the group? I’d love a chance to get to know your sisters and we’d rock it if we went together.”

She sighed only to sigh again when she saw Butch making his way over. The corners of his lips kept twitching up and his hands were in his pockets. Just great.

“Not likely.”

“Yeah Rick. Not likely. See sugar cube’s word is law on these things. Plus, her hands’ll be full trying to keep me in check all night,” Butch said as he reached them. He motioned with his chin for Buttercup to move which she did. He lay down where she was.

“What setting?”

“Even have to ask Butters?”

“You two are going together? And its Merrick,” Merrick grit out, glaring at Butch. Buttercup sighed when she saw her counterpart send him a cocky grin. They seriously needed to figure out what was going on with Butch. In more ways than one. She went over to the controls for the weights ignoring them both.

“Yeah, we ar-too much Butters,” Butch grit out as he kicked his X into overdrive to keep the weights from crushing his throat.

“Whoops. Totally my bad,” she said sarcastically as she took her time to adjust the weights to the right setting. Butch glared at her. She glared back. “And no, we aren’t. Princess just demands I keep an eye on him at her parties,”

“You two hate each other. Hell, he tried to kill you if I remember correctly. Why the hell would you agree to something like that? Why would they even be allowed into the party even?”

“Well, seeing as how we actually killed them once I’d say things are pretty even. Plus, other than this one, the ruffs are pretty much harmless. Princess even has a soft spot for them,” Buttercup said. She scanned the room and found the teacher still wasn’t back. What the hell?!

“I wouldn’t go that far Butters. I’d say we can be plenty dangerous when we want to be,” Butch said as he started working out. Out of habit she stood behind the bench to spot him. Merrick watched and then glared at Butch some more.

“The only time you ruffs get your hackles raised is if you think someone’s coming in to piss on your territory. In this case, that means you’re all pretty harmless.”

“We ain’t dogs Bitterbitch.”

“So the Powerpuffs are actually okay with the Rowdyruffs? Despite the fact they were literally made to destroy you?” Merrick asked as Buttercup just sighed.

“Seeing as how they haven’t actually tried to do that since we were like, what, 9? I’d say yeah, we don’t have a problem with them. Usually.”

“Aww, Butters. I didn’t know we were friends and all that shit now. You should have let me know,” Butch said with a smirk. She glared at him.

“I said okay with, not friends with. Don’t confuse me with Bubbles snail face.”

Butch laughed at that. “You and sugar cube? Nah, I could never do that.”

Finally, the teacher was back. He scanned the room and saw Merrick sitting there doing nothing and quickly yelled at him to get back to working out. Merrick glared at the teacher but got up regardless.

“Well sweetheart, you change your mind on your date you know where to find me. I promise I can show you a better time,” Merrick said with a wink as he went to leave. Butch barked out a laugh.

“Nice chattin’ with you Rick,” he said. Merrick gave him the middle finger and a glare before heading to the other side of the room.

“Did you really have to do that?” Buttercup asked, glaring down at him. He sent his usual smile at her.

“Course. Can’t leave you to fend him off all on your own. What kind of date would I be if I did that?”

“Don’t even with me Butch. We both know that was all about you and not me. And we aren’t dates.”

“Dunno what you mean Butters. If that whole thing was about anybody then I’d say it was about Rick, wouldn’t you?”

They glared at one another for a moment before Butch went to put his weights back.

“I don’t like them,” Buttercup said, watching Merrick work out across the room. Butch glanced at her before watching him too.

“Yeah, starting to agree with you there. There’s just something that’s…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, just something there. Have you mentioned anything about it to the reds?”

“No, have you?”

“No. Leader girl has too much on her plate.”

“Brick’s been having a hard time dealing with Abigail. Let’s just keep an eye on them for now.”

“Fine. Should we tell the blues?”

“Nah, let those two focus on each other for once.”

“Right. Hope that sniffer of yours is still as good as it used to be Butchie boy. Cause something smells.”

“Okay, you know what? I am not the puppy tail representative! You want dog go find Brick!”

Buttercup cackled at the outraged look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seriously. Two weeks this time. Ciao!


	9. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally done with the last of my nightmare chapters. I'm still not really completely happy with this but same could be said for the last two chapters so meh. I'm not really writing this for any other reason to have fun and to be able to say I did it too so I'm not going to stress. Not. Going. To. Stress. (T.T) I'll stress about my next story (which I'm itching to start writing but I want to get further into this one first). Anyways, enjoy!

“Do I even want to ask this time?” Bubbles asked as she worked on the costumes. Blossom hummed but said nothing in response.

Buttercup snorted. “Do you even need to? Hat head did something again and Bloss is pissed. Just hurry up with this stupid fitting. I want to put in a few hours in the simulator today.”

“But I’m curious about what he did! Everything seemed fine and then poof!”

“How was everything fine? It was the same as it always is!”

“Well yeah but-”

“It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t a big fight and I’m not angry at him. I’m just a little annoyed okay? It’s fine,” Blossom said with a sigh. If she knew they were going to make such a big deal out of this she would have made more of an effort to not be annoyed for so long.

“But Bloss, I want to knooow!” Bubbles whined.

“And I want to be done with this. I still can’t believe you pulled an all-nighter to get these ready so quickly. We have plenty of time before the party still.”

Bubbles pouted but could tell she wasn’t going to get anything out of her sister. “I’m between art projects right now and I wasn’t really tired. I maybe did go a little crazy though. Still, I’m going to have to make some adjustments and stuff so it’s fine.”

Buttercup and Blossom knew that wasn’t the real reason but also knew better than to say anything.

“Do I have to have my hair up for this one? I hate hair ties. They make my head hurt,” Buttercup said.

“And do I have to have my hair down? Really?” Blossom added.

“Yes and yes! It’s important,” Bubbles huffed.

“Yeah well, I could also just shave it all off. That kinda fits too, loosely,” Buttercup mumbled. Bubbles spun to look at her, aghast.

“You most certainly will not! It doesn’t fit at all! Also, if you shave your head I swear I’ll make this worse for you!”

Buttercup groaned loudly at that but let it drop.

* * *

“Okay, finally here. Geez, can’t believe how crazy the traffic was,” Mike said as he parked the car in front of the mansion. He and the rest of the car’s riders were quick to pile out.

“Seriously though! I hate holidays,” Buttercup grumbled.

“I thought you liked Halloween,” Bubbles said. Buttercup glared at her.

“Yeah, when I get to choose the outfit I wear.”

“I agree. Next year we should choose our own costumes,” Blossom said as she rubbed her arms. There was a slight chill in the air that had Blossom frowning. Robin, Mike and Bubbles snorted at that.

“The last time you chose your costume Bloss you were a giant pumpkin that you used to hid from us and read a new book. Not gunna happen again,” Robin said. “Plus, you three look so cute! I wish I could have gotten in on this one. I could have totally been Belle.”

“Sweetie, you don’t read enough for that one,” Mike said with a snicker. She glared at him which only caused him to laugh.

Bubbles huffed and crossed her arms. She was wearing a short, off-the-shoulder green dress and had on a pair of fairy wings. Her hair was up in a bun on the top of her head and she was wearing a pair of green slip-on with a white pom-pom on the toe of them. Her make-up consisted of more glitter than anyone had seen her wear to date but she made it work.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” she said. Buttercup just sighed as she looked up at the house.

Her hair was up in an attempt at a bun as well. She had on a red and white hanfu and her make-up was done with bold red lipstick and a red to black smoky eye. A pair of red slippers could be seen poking out at the bottom of the dress. Hanging across he back with the help of some string was a fake sword that Bubbles had picked up from a Halloween store.

“I don’t see why all of a sudden you wanted to do this theme though,” Blossom said as she once again tried to push her hair all behind her.

Unlike her sisters, her hair was loose. It flowed down her back and stopped at around her knees. She was wearing a blue grey, long, V-neck dress the ruffled at the bottom. The top was decorated with an intricate lace design that was dotted with white beads forming shapes such as sea shells and stars. The ruffles on the bottom of the dress had sparkles throughout them sparingly, giving the dress more of a slight shimmer effect than a sparkly one, like moving water. She was also wearing a pair of white heels. All three Powerpuffs were stunning in their own separate ways. Robin giggled.

“Bubbles has been wanting to do this since middle school Bloss. It was going to happen sooner or later.”

She was wearing a blue fluffy dress with stripped knee high socks and a pair of black Mary Janes. Her hair was held back with a blue ribbon as well. Mike walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. He was wearing black slacks with a button-up white shirt and a pair of white rabbit ears on his head.

“Seriously. Although, I wish I’d done the Alice in Wonderland theme first. Now I’ve lost my chance,” Bubbles cried. Robin giggled as Mike awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, still feels kinda off to be wearing these things. I’m not looking forward to hearing what the guys have to say about them.”

“Oh, Butchie boy is gunna have a field day with ‘em. Speaking of, anyone know if they’re here yet or not? Party just started so I wouldn’t be surprised if they weren’t. Really don’t feel like waiting around for them though,” Buttercup said. Bubbles giggled as she started towards the mansion, everyone moving to follow her.

“Boomie texted me about 5 minutes ago saying that they were here. They should be at the front door.”

“Thank god.”

It took them a few minutes to reach the front of the mansion. Even though the party was just getting started a lot of people had already arrived. Princess’s parties were known for being crazy and everyone wanted to be in on it. It was one of those weird times where people weren’t late but on time, just because they didn’t want to miss any of it. It helped that Princess’s parents were never home meaning no adult supervision at all. The puffs were convinced the cops were bribed to not crash the parties as well. They didn’t question it too much though.

When they reached the front of the house they saw all three ruffs standing there looking bored. Boomer was the first one to spot them and immediately smiled. He was wearing black jeans with a black button-up shirt that had POLICE printed above the breast pocket. Hanging at his waist were even a pair of handcuffs and what looked like a baton.

“Hey, you all look great! What is everyone?” Boomer asked as them met up with the ruffs. Bubbles giggled.

“I’m Tinker Bell! Bloss is Ariel and Buttercup is Mulan. We went Disney this year!”

Butch snorted out a laugh as he looked at Mike. “Even have yourselves a fluffy little pet. Dude, the bunny ears are best left to the girls. Just saying.”

He was wearing a black shirt with a pair of jeans and a black cape. When he talked they could see a pair of pointy fake teeth.

Mike grumbled under his breath as Robin patted his arm reassuringly. “Mikey and I decided to do Wonderland. I’m Alice and he’s the white rabbit.”

“Yeah, we can see that.”

Brick just sighed and looked away from the group. He was wearing his ever-present red cap as well as a red, button-up flannel shirt and a pair of black pants. Thrown through his belt, almost like an afterthought, was a fake axe.

“We went pretty simple. A cop, a vampire, and a lumberjack,” Boomer said. Bubbles giggled.

“Maybe a little simple but at least you did something! I know Mitch was talking about not doing anything.”

“Yeah, then you glared at him. Pretty sure that alone was enough to change his mind,” Buttercup mumbled. Bubbles ignored her.

“It’s a little cold out so are we going in now or…?” Blossom asked trailing off with a huff. Nobody got a chance to respond as the front doors of the mansion flew open.

“Why are you dweebs just standing here? Get in here,” Princess said, Mitch sighing behind her. She was wearing a long Victorian styled gold and purple dress with a familiar gold crown on her eye. The girls eyed it cautiously wondering if it was what they thought it was. Mitch was wearing a simple white button up shirt with black slacks and a black bow tie.

“That thing isn’t what I think it is, is it?” Blossom ended up asking after a second or two, still staring at the crown. Princess scoffed.

“It doesn’t work anymore. Don’t worry. Now hurry up and get in here! The party started an hour ago. Seriously can’t believe you dweebs made me wait.”

“Same! I haven’t even been able to get a beer yet because you lot hadn’t shown up,” Mitch whined.

“Nothing was stopping you?” Buttercup said, giving him a weird look. “The hell are you anyways?”

“He’s my butler. Duh. I’ve been doing my last checks and everything is finally perfect. Now hurry up, get in here and let’s finally show these losers how to party,” Princess said with a dramatic spin as she waltzed into her house. Mitch threw Buttercup a look that said everything. Clearly Princess’s ‘I’ve’ was a ‘he’d’. She snickered at him in response. He glared before turning to follow Princess.

“Well I’m hungry as hell. Especially since someone demanded we get here fucking early,” Brick grumbled with a glare at Boomer who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m finding the food.”

With that he took off, not even looking back. Blossom sighed before turning back to the group.

"I guess we’ll catch up with you all later. Buttercup, Butch. Do not destroy anything. I mean it," Blossom said with a glare as she left to follow after Brick. Buttercup pouted.

"I won't. At least, I won't break anything of Princess's. Too much hassle."

"Don't break Butch's face either! No fighting!"

Butch grinned at that in a way that Buttercup did not like. Bubbles sent her a sympathetic look.

"Well, if we're going to split already then I'm going to go find the dance floor. Catch you guys later," Robin said as she grabbed Mike and took off with a smile.

"Where do you think the drinks are?" Buttercup asked as she took off in a direction similar to where Blossom and Brick had gone. Butch laughed.

"Hell if I know but I'm so there with you."

Boomer and Bubbles glanced at each other before quickly looking away. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment. It was easy for them to be normal when there were others with them but things still felt so awkward when it was just the two of them. Boomer cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, Robin mentioned statues that you did? I'd love to see them."

Bubbles gave off a half groan half laugh. "Of course you do. I really wish Mr. Morebucks would move those and that Rob would stop mentioning them. C'mon. They're this way."

Without giving herself a chance to second guess herself she grabbed his hand and began leading him through the house. She couldn't bring herself to look at him so she missed the pink in his cheeks at her actions. She didn't miss the way he squeezed her hand gently before moving to walk beside her. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

* * *

“Brick! You know you can’t just walk off. Princess’ll give us both grief if she sees,” Blossom huffed as she caught up to the red head. He sighed before turning to give her a look.

“Figured you wouldn’t let me just walk off and what do you know, I was right. And no Princess in sight to give us grief for the two seconds I was out of your sights. Chill Pinky,” He said as she caught up. She huffed again and glared before turning to look around.

“You know as well as I do that she won’t like you being off on your own for even a second. I wish she’d let up on it though. It’s been years since any of you last caused trouble.”

He gave her a quick look over while she was looking around but quickly turned away. He really wished he could have a few words with Bubbles about this. While Blossom was wearing more than the costume she’d had last year, he wasn’t sure this was any better. The lighting kept hitting the dress in a way that made it glow in a way that was just the right level of eye catching. It was making it difficult for him to look at her for too long.

“Yeah well, you know her. Never lets anything go.”

“True I suppose. Still, I wish she’d let up if only so I’d not have a reason to come to these things.”

Brick snorted at that. “Still not a party fan huh.”

She glared at him. “I just have other things I would rather spend my time on.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Like reading a book? Maybe try the pumpkin outfit again.”

She threw her hands up. “Oh my goodness! It was one time! Can you blame me though? The professor had just bought me the Hobbit!”

“All I know Pinky is that you seriously need to loosen up. You’re way too high strung.”

Her jaw dropped and he snickered at her. “I am not! Take that back,” she said with a glare. He shrugged.

“You yelled at a freshman on Thursday for not buttoning up his blazer. I think you need to chill a little.”

“Dress code states-”

“Pinky, you’re the only one in the entire school who actually cares enough to dress according to dress code. Not even the teachers care.”

She pouted before turning away from him. He snorted and looked around. He was pretty sure Princess had the booze and food in the usual place but she did sometimes mix it up. While he was looking around he couldn’t help but notice the number of people looking at them.

No, not them. Her. Almost every single guy in the room kept glancing at Blossom. Half the taken ones seemed to be chancing looks her way too. He frowned at that before glaring at them all.

“Whatever. I’m just a little stressed is all.”

“Hmm? Sorry, what was that?” Brick asked as he dragged his eyes back to Blossom. She rolled her eyes.

“Seriously? Usually you at least do a have decent job at pretending to listen. Look, if you see someone you like please let me know before you swoop in. I’d rather not see you all over someone.”

“No, that wasn’t-wait, you don’t want to see me all over someone?” He smirked at her causing her to glare. “Well well well Pinky-“

“I’d rather not seeing anyone like that but I’m not an idiot. We’re at a party. The difference between them and you is, I’m stuck babysitting tonight. Just one night without please? Save the horror show for school?”

He made a face at her. “I’m feeling kinda insulted here. Horror show?”

“Just, a heads up please?”

“Fine, but on one condition.”

“Uh-uh. Your conditions are never good.”

“Oh come on Pinky, it’s an easy one.”

She hummed as she glared at the room. Brick noted that anytime she looked in any direction, heads were turning away. He did not like that. Not one bit.

“Fine, I’ll hear it at least then decide.”

“Like I said, it’s an easy one, you’ve even done this one before.”

She spun to glare at him. “No. Please tell me you aren’t about to say what I think you are.”

He shrugged. “Well, pretty sure Bubs did want you to loosen up. We are at a party, a Princess one. What else would you expect me to ask?”

She huffed and crossed her arms. A quick scan of the room and he saw plenty of eyes back on her, specifically watching the movement of her arms. He glared and a few looked away but not enough for his tastes. He turned back to her as she huffed.

“Fine. But only one! And I’m choosing which one!” She said as she walked off.

Brick couldn’t help the face he made behind her back as he watched the room watch her walk off, eyes following her. Shit. Maybe he should have thought this one through just a little more.

* * *

"Here they are," Bubbles said as they turned down a hallway not far from the front door. She dropped his hand to gesture at them while mentally berating herself. She said she wanted time yet what did she go and do? Hand holding was definitely not taking her time.

"Shit Bubs. These are amazing," Boomer said, awe obvious on his face.

The first was a pair of wings propped up by a twisted metal rod. The feathers had an iridescent light to them that flickered depending on how the light hit it. When he looked closer he saw that each feather was different. No two feathers had the same pattern for the barbs, clearly all hand crafted.

"I had Blossom and Buttercup help me a bit with this one. We gathered up a bunch of old glass from all over. Dumps, recycling factories, abandoned buildings. We used our lasers to melt them down and then I shaped them into a basic shape in the size I wanted. I went through afterwards and added the final details. Blossom was the one who really came through for me though. She said that if we added certain metals we would get this iridescent effect. Princess helped with that one to be honest which was how Mr. Morebucks found out about it. The metal for the frame I got from an abandoned park that was set to be demolished. The mayor was kind enough to let me take the metal from the playground set."

"It's amazing. I honestly can't believe it's here and not on display somewhere."

Bubbles shrugged. "When Princess told her dad about it he offered a nice sum for it. I didn't really care too much about where it ended up, I just had fun with it."

"Why wings?"

"I don't know. I think it was after I'd spent a day at the vet clinic I sometimes volunteer at. I saw the birds and their wings and just got the urge to do something. This is what I ended up with. It was really just a fun piece to do."

"Uh-huh. Hence the title 'Freedom’s Wings'? Pretty serious name for a fun piece."

"Is it though? I felt free from expectations when I was doing this. It gave my sisters and me a chance to just have fun, be somewhat normal even. When we were working on this we weren’t the Powerpuff Girls. We were just three sisters having fun, letting the winds take us where they would."

Boomer was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Is it that rough? Being a hero? To the point where you don't feel free?"

Bubbles sighed and reached out to stroke a feather. "Maybe that's taking it a bit far. It's not easy though. The press watches everything we do. The only people who understand are us. The professor tries to get it but beyond the invasion into our privacy he doesn't really see the problem. Having these powers and having spent our whole lives using them to help people kinda made it impossible to stop. I mean, we love to help people and we'd never abandon the town but we're not children any more. We're applying to colleges next year and there's really only one choice for us. And after that? Buttercup's dream involves traveling the globe but how can she do that when we need her here to help protect the city? We were working on this when we kinda came to realize these things."

Boomer didn't know what to say to that. Instead he moved onto the next piece. It was a lion roaring but also fragmented. It looked like it had been a giant puzzle where the pieces were just played next to each instead of snapped together. In between the seams there were bronze branches extending out. On each branch was a different scene from what you'd expect to see in the Savannah. Buffalo at a water hole, antelope prancing across the plains, monkeys climbing trees.

"This one was a commission. Kinda. Mr. Morebucks wanted a lion but he wasn't too particular about the details so I got a little creative. I thought it was fitting. Kings are supposed to carry their kingdoms on their backs, always think of them, and protect them always."

"Supposed to. I think the king of this household is a little lax on that one though."

Bubbles giggled. "Mr. Morebucks definitely isn't the most attentive of people but he tries."

Boomer scoffed. "Right, that's why Prinny had issues growing up. He tries."

"He's been better lately at least."

"Barely."

Bubbles shrugged. "Princess seems happy enough these days. She knows we’re here for her. Beyond that, it isn't our place to say."

"I guess."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. Boomer couldn't look away from both statues. "C'mon, let's go find Buttercup and Butch. I don't want them destroying anything just yet."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, have you started on your pieces for the competition?"

"Yup! I finished planning before the Halloween party and I have everything I need. Next week I'll really get started."

"Don't suppose you'd give me a hint?"

Bubbles giggled and swung their hands slightly. "Nope! I might be a chatter box but I think I enjoy the surprise of things more than I do hinting at things."

Boomer groaned at that.

* * *

“Well hello cap boy. Why are you here? Drinking water?” Buttercup said as she and Butch walked away from the drinks with their own beers. Brick groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fuck off Buttercup. Not in the moo-”

“Oh my gosh! This tastes amazing. Oh! Buttercup! Taste this taste this!” Blossom said as she giggled and nearly hopped over to her sister. Buttercup made a face at her as a colorful drink was shoved into her hands.

“Hey there leader girl. What’s this?”

“Just this amazingly delicious drink that I found! Princess has some great stuff here.”

Butch snickered from behind Buttercup and she couldn’t help but to smile as well. Blossom was pretty much bouncing in her heels.

“Well hello Bossy. How many of these have you had? And what are these?”

Blossom hummed as she continued to eye her sister and the drink she had shoved into her hands, eyes darting between the two as she waited for Buttercup to take a sip.

“It’s the fucking punch. And she’s had two fucking glasses,” Brick grumbled as he glared around the room. Buttercup raised an eyebrow and then sniffed the cup.

“Doesn’t smell that bad?” Buttercup said. Butch grabbed the drink from her, Blossom whining about it as he did so, and sniffed it as well. He coughed slightly and quickly gave the cup back to Buttercup.

“You need to get your sniffer checked then. Christ, what the hell did she put in that thing?”

Brick shrugged. “Good question. I can barely be within a foot of the bowl without coughing. Don’t know how she did it but the punch has to be almost completely made up of alcohol and still somehow tastes like it isn’t.”

“Seriously though. Leader girl might not have any tolerance,” Buttercup ignored the cry of outrage from her already very tipsy sister, “but she’s still an X-enhanced individual. Takes a lot before any of us feel anything.”

“Yeah well she’s feeling it alright,” Brick grumbled, still scanning the room. Buttercup took that moment to do the same, Blossom still grumbling about the comment about her tolerance. She saw the amount of attention on them. The amount of male attention. She couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, looks like for once, the babysitter needs babysat,” Butch said as he did his own scan of the room, chuckling as he did so.

“Buttercup,” Blossom whined, grabbing Buttercup’s hand and tugging lightly. “Try it. Please, for me?”

Blossom then gave her sister the one look that was almost never seen one the leader and commander’s face. She gave Buttercup the puppy dog look. Buttercup winced and looked away.

“Leader-Bloss,” Buttercup corrected herself after a harsh tug on her hand. Blossom tilted her head, puppy dog eyes still on her face. Buttercup heard a weird strangled sound from the other red head of the group but couldn’t pull her eyes away to see why. Not that she really needed to. “This shit is really strong and I probably shouldn’t drink too much with how much you’ve already had. If something-”

“Try. It.”

“Blo-”

“Pleeaase? With a cherry on top? Extra sugar? Please? Bubs already said she’d cover the calls tonight. Please?”

Buttercup made her own strangled sound as Blossom went from holding her hand to hugging Buttercup’s arm, head resting on her should, most amazingly strong puppy dog eyes still on her face.

“A sip. That’s it.”

“Yay!” Blossom said as she pulled back and hopped up and down slightly. One of the hops had her ankle rolling slightly in the heels and, with the lack of normal coordination, Blossom nearly fell. Brick’s hand quickly latched onto her upper arm though and stopped her from falling onto her side.

“For fuck’s sake Pinky. No more fucking hopping. That’s Bubs’ thing anyways.”

She pouted at him and he groaned again before quickly making sure she was steady and pulling his hand away.

“Party pooper,” Blossom mumbled right as Butch had gone to take a sip of his beer. He couldn’t help but spit it out at crack up laughing at that.

“Oh my god. Can we please get her to drink this shit at every party? This is fucking great.”

Buttercup ignored him and with a sigh, finally took a sip. Brick groaned as he shook his head and turned away from them all.

“Holy shit. This thing is loaded,” Buttercup said as she finished her sip. She couldn’t taste much of the alcohol but just a sip and she could feel it. “Fuck. Okay, no more of this for you leader girl.”

“What?!” Blossom squeaked out. Brick let out a small sigh of relief and Buttercup was quick to hand the drink to Butch.

“Get rid of it,” she told him as she made sure Blossom couldn’t get at it. Butch looked at it, looked at Blossom, then shrugged and chugged. He coughed a bit at the end before crumpling the red cup up and shooting for the nearest trash. He made it as Blossom glared.

“Rude. I’m just going to get another one,” Blossom said as she stuck out her tongue and spun away for the drink table.

“No-shit. Pinky, no more fucking punch!” Brick growled as he went to follow her. Buttercup grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past and he turned to glare at her. She leveled him with a serious look.

“Keep an eye on her, yeah? I see the way everyone’s looking at her and she’s already had too much. Normally the guys at school are too terrified of her to even think of approaching her but tonight with her outfit and the booze it’s a whole different ball game. I know this is what Bubs would want but…” she trailed off. Brick huffed as he yanked his arm away.

“Why the hell do you think I’m sticking with fucking water? Shit! I knew it was a bad idea a second after she said she’d grab one. Fuck,” Brick mumbled as he stormed off in the direction Blossom went.

Buttercup and Butch watched him before Butch barked out a laugh.

“Idiots following after her like a fucking guard dog. Doesn’t even realize it,” he said with a snort. Buttercup chuckled.

“Bubs would be freaking out if she were here. Hey, does he…?” she trailed off. Butch turned to look at her, eyebrow raised.

“Does he what?”

She watched Brick glaring at every guy watching her sister before he also disappeared out of sight. She sighed lightly through her nose.

“Never mind. Wish Bubs had seen that. Whatever. Least she’s enjoying herself and serves Brick right. Glad he’s the one doing the babysitting for once.”

“You know, we ruffs really don’t need babysitters.”

Buttercup scoffed at that. “Right. Anyways, that punch? Fucking insane. We wanna have a good time? That’s the way to do it. Small cups for me though.”

“Fuck yes. That one cup was bomb. Let’s get this party really started!”

* * *

"Brick, Brick! Look! Oh my gosh that is such a pretty costume!" Blossom gushed. Across the room a girl wearing a fairy costume was jumping between groups. Brick gave a half laugh at her and grabbed her drink. He was honestly surprised she was still standing at this point. Maybe even a little bit impressed. Definitely pissed that he hadn’t been able to keep her from the fucking punch though.

"I think you've really had enough now Pinkie."

She pouted at him. "And you haven't had enough. Why?"

He gave a glance around the room and still saw guys watching them. All fucking party long. He took a breath through his nose to keep calm. "No reason. Just haven't felt like it is all. Let's go get you some water now, yeah?"

She was still pouting at him. She crossed her arms at what he said and he had to stop the groan and look away. The dress was completely modest and yet when she did that his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to areas they shouldn’t be. Bubbles was very easily his least favorite puff at that moment.

"Is it because you're here with me? Usually you out drink everyone else at these things."

Brick sighed. On one hand, yes. On the other hand, no. He doubted it would have mattered who he came here with. One look at her and he would have spent the night chasing off creeps regardless. Especially after she'd downed that third cup of punch. What Princess put in that thing he didn't even want to know, he just wanted it gone at this point.

"No, it isn't because I'm here with you. I'm just not in a drinking mood. Now, can we please go get you some water?"

She glared at him for a few more seconds before relaxing and smiling at him instead. She giggled and wrapped an arm around one of his.

"Okay but I'm kind of having a hard time with my shoes. I've been floating for the past hour."

Ah. That explained that. He smirked slightly at her. "Alright. Keep floating please. Last thing I need it for you to face plant in front of the whole school. You'd kill me tomorrow if I let that happen."

She giggled and he led her back outside where the waters were. "I wouldn't do that silly. I'd probably just hide. The library's good for that. The almost perfect place."

"Almost perfect? I would have thought you'd consider it to be perfect."

She giggled again and leaned onto him so her head rested on his shoulder. He took a deep breath to stop himself from reacting in any way. He really really hoped she wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow.

"Almost. Sometimes it is perfect but that's only because I'm trying to hide from you those times."

He stumbled a step but quickly recovered to prevent the both of them from face planting. He looked down at her and saw her looking up at him, gentle smile on her face. The blue of the dress seemed to bring out the pink of her eyes and they shone like gems. Her hair still flowed around her like a sheet of silk, despite all the crazy rushed movements she’d been making since she started to drink. He forgot what he was about to say.

"There you are."

Well, that was a wake-up call. That voice had him gritting his teeth. Why the fuck was Howie here? Blossom lifted her head from his shoulder and blinked blearily at the dweebster.

"Howie? Why are you here? I thought you hated these."

"Yes well I heard that you were coming and thought that perhaps I could suffer through at least one of these. You look divine tonight. Now, Blossom, let's get you somewhere a little quieter as well as some water."

"Fuck off dweebster. I'm not in the mood to deal with you tonight," Brick said.

"I don’t get it. Why does my being here matter?” Blossom asked.

"I think the better question is why you would want to be here. I’m sure it was to make your sisters happy but I know this isn’t the right…type of scene for those who are like us. Now, my Blossom, shall we?" Howie held out his hand and Brick felt his teeth creaking under the pressure he was putting on them. No way in hell was he letting Blossom go with him when she was this drunk. Or dressed the way she was. Even if the guy was too chicken to really try anything.

"It's also a costume party. What are you?"

He was wearing what look like a long black robe with a high white collar.

"Galileo of course. Who else would I want to pretend to be other than the father of modern science himself?"

Blossom blinked at him blankly. "What?"

Brick sighed through his nose and tried to not grit his teeth too much again. Last thing he needed was to have to make a visit out to the professor for dental issues.

“Look, Howie, Blossom isn’t really in the best state right now. I’m just going to take her to get some water. Give her a good hour or two and then feel free to try and bother her.” He took a sniff but was too far from Howie and there was too much alcohol in the room to tell if there was any particular smell of it coming from Howie himself. “Maybe take a breather or two yourself while you’re at it.”

"I think she does indeed need some water but I shall be more than happy to get that with her. Blossom." He held out his hand again and she blinked at it. Before she could do anything though a tremor went through the house followed by the sound of something breaking. Both Brick and Blossom spun to look in the direction it had come from.

"Ugh, too much alcohol. I can't focus. Please tell me it isn't the greens and that it's just some other idiots who aren't related to us," Blossom said as she rubbed at a temple squinting in the direction of the sound. He'd let go of her when he spun and she teetered for a second before he'd reached out to steady her again.

"Well, it isn't the greens. Unfortunately I'm still related to the idiot responsible for this."

"Boomer? But why-"

"Another unexpected guest who seems to have found the blues."

Not completely understanding who he was talking about but understanding his tone completely Blossom nodded. “Right. We need to go now.”

"Blossom you need water. Let me just take you to grab a drink and-" Howie tried to say.

Blossom spun on Howie, the situation sobering her considerably.

"When I say I need to do something Howie I mean it. Now if you'll excuse us." She didn’t spare him another thought as she turned back to Brick and mumbling, "I'm still a little unsteady."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk and held out his arm which she took before they both floated up and over the crowd heading to the source of the trouble.

* * *

Buttercup nearly toppled out of the chair she was laughing so hard. Butch snickered and steadied her, grabbing the drink she had at the same time so it didn't spill all over her.

"Oh my god! Mitch seriously can't dance! Look at the fucker!" Both greens looked at him and laughed some more. He was drunk, obviously, and dancing with some random girl.

"He better hope Princess doesn't see him. She'll throw a fit," Butch said with a shake of his head. Buttercup snicker before laying her arm across his shoulder and leaning on it.

"Seriously. And he wonders why they aren't dating."

"Nah see, he thinks she's too good for him."

Buttercup snorted at that. "That doesn’t matter with Princess. She wants something she gets it and let's be real, she's wanted him since high school started."

"No, wasn't she into Brick freshman year?"

Buttercup snickered and shook her head. "Nah, that was a popularity ploy. Brick's top dog at the school. She snagged him and she'd be the real queen bee even with Bloss at school. That was the only reason she was into him."

"Huh. Brick's top dog huh?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and realized how close she was to her counterpart. She swung back, trying to do so slowly but nearly tipping over in the process.

"Don't get butt hurt. You know the way the girls at school are. Plus, from what I hear he might be top dog but you're not far from it yourself."

"Hmmm. How do you even know this? Coulda sworn the only girls you hang with are Rob, Princess and your sisters."

"Bubs likes to talk about it at dinner. Duh."

Butch laughed. "Course. Speaking off, where are the blues anyways?"

"Who knows and who cares. Hopefully they've finally grown a pair and are sucking face in some hallway. I'm sick of seeing them do this weird dance thing. Nah, I wanna know where the reds are."

"Hey, bout them. Is Bossy still pissed at big red?"

She waved him off. "Nah, not pissed. Upset maybe yeah. Don't stress. I'm sure she's not nearly as upset now. I'm sure Brick having to chase all those guys off has done a good patch job even if she hasn’t noticed him doing it. Poor guy's maybe even stayed sober enough to do it."

Butch snickered. "Wonder if Bossy had anything more to drink."

"Prob-shit. Is that Mark? The hell is he doing here?"

"What? Where?" Both of them stood up and tried to look through the swarm of dancing bodies. The alcohol was messing with their X and they were having a hard time concentrating so their usual control was gone. It was impossible to find the right moving body in the sea of them.

"Shit. I really hope that wasn't him."

"If it was might not be us who break something for once."

Butch looked at Buttercup as he said that. A heartbeat later both broke out in half crazed smiles.

"Let's up the party then."

"Hell yeah! Let's rock this thing Butters!"

* * *

"No no but see then Butch decided that he had to be the best so there we are right? Never even touched a basketball before. Brick's mentally freaking out cause he doesn't know the rules. Butch is pissed as hell because some kids made him look like an idiot and then there's me. I'm just holding the thing trying to figure out how the hell I can get out of this cause I'd much rather be watching a game on a big screen TV than playing it but Butch had to go and announce the throw down."

Bubbles giggled as Boomer animatedly went about telling his story. He'd had to set his beer down a little while ago because he kept splashing it everywhere.

"And so Brick just looks at him at this point. His face just screams 'I hate that you do these things to me'. You know, that face!"

"I do know. He has a habit of looking at Butch with that face."

"Well this was the beginning of that face. It was the first time Brick really realized what an idiot Butch can be."

"And yet here he is now, all these years later, one of the basketball team stars. All three of you are also the football stars."

Boomer waved her off. "Yeah well, that's mostly the other two. I don’t even like the sport all that much but they wanted me on the team so I’m on the team. Mostly, I just do what I'm told. Long as I do that Brick can usually handle the rest."

"You do so much more than that! I've seen you with the team. You do a great job at keeping their spirits up. Brick might be a great team captain but that's because he has you and Butch to help. Trust me, you do so much more than just what you’re told."

Boomer gave a small laugh at that and rubbed the back of his neck. Bubbles had leaned forward and was looking at him with the softest look in her eyes. He felt that familiar little twitch in his hands again. He hadn’t seen her look at him like that, ever. Even back before he had screwed things up she would just give him the same smile she would give everyone else.

Before he could think to even do something though someone stumbled into the sitting room they were in. They both jumped slightly, caught off guard, and turned to see who it was. Bubbles tensed and turned back around quickly, good mood gone. Boomer leaned forward and glared. The only thing that kept him from launching forward was the hand Bubbles laid on his shoulder keeping him where he was.

"Shit, didn't realize someone was already here! My bad! C'mon baby, let's me and you find somewhere else. Unless, you two would like to join," Mark said as he practically hung off of a giggling girl. Both were clearly completely wasted and Mark hadn't realized who he was talking to having only spared them a glance before he'd gone back to burying his face in the girl's neck.

"Hard pass. Find someplace else," Boomer growled out. Bubbles squeezed his shoulder in warning.

At his voice Mark looked up confused. He squinted at the two blonds for a bit before recognition finally hit.

"Shhiiit! If it ain't Bubbly and my man Booms. How you two doing?" Mark slurred, grinning like an idiot. He drunkenly made his way further into the room. The other girl pouted before following him.

"We were a lot better a minute or two ago."

"Yeah? Why's that? Oh! Shit. Cause of me huh? Don't worry. I ain't about to cramp on your style. Figured it was only a matter of time before you moved in anyways. You are a crook after all." Mark said with a laugh.

The girl giggled but sounded a little less sure now. She took a step back as well, just to be safe. Boomer had started to stand but stayed where he was with another warning squeeze from Bubbles. She was worried with the look on his face. His teeth were barred slightly as he grit his teeth.

"Mark, maybe you should take your friend and leave," Bubbles said.

Mark laughed. "Nah, I think I've got something I need to say. You know, you and your brothers really piss me off. I'm not the only one either. You just swagger onto the field and take charge. Stealing our thunder just like you've done your whole life. You’re a Rowdyruff Boy though so none of us are really surprised."

"Mark,” Bubbles warned. He ignored her.

"We're all just waiting for it. For that moment where the puffs get fed up with you lot and decide enough is enough. Figured it would happen before you went and stole more than just my position though."

"Seriously Mark you need to leave," Bubbles said. Boomer was on his feet now and while Bubbles was standing between the two she wasn't sure how much good she'd be in her current state, even if she was pretty much sober. Boomer was stronger than her to begin with too. The other girl was at the door now, making her way out of the room quickly. Bubbles envied her.

"Now here you are stealing my girl. Saw your brothers out there too, making moves on her sisters. Guess you three are trying to collect ‘em all huh? I can't wait until they realize just what you three really are. Complete and utter city trash. Filth that doesn't even belong on the underside of my foot. Should be locked up right next to that piece of trash monkey in Lockdown."

Boomer had had enough. It was one thing to insult him but to insult the people who mattered to him? Not if he had a say in it. He didn't say much though. The alcohol, like with the others, had affected his control over his X. Unlike the others where it meant they had a hard time focusing it though, Boomer's lack of control let it spiral out chaotically. There was a huge explosion of blue sparks that launched out from him. Bubbles moved quickly and was just about able to push Mark down and cover him as the sparks destroyed most of the room.

Once the wave had disappeared Bubbles looked over her shoulder from where she was crouched over Mark. Boomer's shoulders were heaving and his eyes were such a bright blue that they looked like lightening. She stayed where she was. Thank god she had used the professor’s invented fabric for her costume though. It helped keep it in one piece against the X fueled attack.

"Boomer, I need you to calm down now," she said. He laughed dryly at that.

"After everything this shit stain just said? Fuck no! He insulted me. He cheated on you and then dares to still call you his girl. And then what does he do? Insult my bros. No one insults a ruff other than a ruff."

"I know and I'm sure when Mark is sober he's going to be very very sorry but he's drunk Boomer. He isn't thinking straight and neither are you. You need to calm down."

"Fuck that! Move Bubs. I'm about to teach this little shit a lesson he should have been taught a long time ago."

The doors burst open as Buttercup and Butch stumbled through. Bubbles groaned at the sight of the obviously two very drunk greens.

"Look!" Buttercup yelled pointing at Mark. Bubbles glanced at him and saw that he was stunned from the blast earlier, possibly even unconscious. She needed to get him to a hospital. Just in case. That had been a lot of electricity and she doubted she blocked much of it. "Told ya! It's cheating Mark!"

"Dude! You were right. Man Butters, this is perfect! Look! He’s even out cold and everything. Won’t even be able to tell people it was us."

"Okay, that is wrong on so many levels! Both of you need to go!" Bubbles grit out. This was not looking good. Where were their leaders?

"Nah, Bubs, I think we need to consider all our options first. Beating him up would be wrong though so none of that. Public humiliation though? Fuck yes," Buttercup said with a scary smile as she popped her knuckles.

"That’s not okay either! Not at all! And you’re a freaking Disney princess right now, you’re supposed to set examples! All three of you need to go. Now!"

"Sorry Bubs. I think it would actually be best if you were the one to go. I wouldn't want you to see this anyways. I'm not gunna make it pretty," Boomer said as he took a step towards her. She glared at him before realizing there was nothing she could say at this point. She glanced at the window and moved before any of the other teens had a chance to realize what she was doing.

She roughly grabbed Mark and launched herself at the window. She shattered it with a quick blast before flying out it. Of course, this put her right above the rest of the party. Princess stood up from where she was sitting and shot an alarmed look at the blonde girl as she floated there with Mark hanging over an arm. Bubbles didn't have time to worry about her though.

All three of the others floated out the window after her, looks of thunder and lightning on their faces. They were surrounded by blue sparks, green flashes and a green mist. Bubbles glared at them hoping the reds would find them soon.

"Why don't we all just take a nice deep breath and calm down, hmm?"

"Dunno what you're talking ‘bout sugar cube. I am calm."

"Icy calm."

Both green cackled at this as they started to float towards Bubbles and Mark. Bubbles panicked and wondered what she was going to do. Luckily she didn't have to wonder for long.

"What the flying fuck do you three think you're doing?"

Brick and Blossom floated up to their level. The guests below them had moved into the house but were all pressed up against doors and windows to watch. Mitch had made his way over to Princess and was trying to convince her to go inside with next to no success. She was glaring at them all.

"Just squishing a bug," Boomer said as he smiled at his brother. His smile had a slight crazed edge to it.

"Yeah I don't think so."

"Bubbles, is he okay?" Blossom asked as the two quickly floated to up between the two groups. Brick kept an eye on his brothers and Buttercup while Blossom looked at Bubbles and Mark.

Bubbles shrugged. "Boomer lost his temper and sparks went flying, literally. I did what I could to block them but..."

"Get him to the hospital. Now."

"Aww but Bloss, that ruins all our fun," Buttercup said as she sneered at the unconscious boy. Blossom turned to glare at her.

"Go drink some water, take a walk even, and sober up a little."

Butch and Buttercup snickered. Bubbles waited a second before taking off in a flash of blue for the hospital. Boomer made to follow but was stopped short by a red energy blast that barely missed him and went wide of the house harmlessly. Boomer glared at Brick.

"Me thinks it's the pink princess here that needs a sobering. C'mon Bossy, you think you two can stop us in your state?" Butch said as he gestured to where Brick's hand was on Blossom's upper arm, steadying her.

"Seriously. Can't even fly straight without a hand from cap boy right now can you?" Buttercup chimed in. Boomer was watching the fading blue streak angrily.

"He deserves a lesson or two beat into him. You both know that. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't done it yourself," he said pensively.

Brick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, guy fucked up but that doesn't mean we get to fuck him up. I told you what would happen if you went after him Boom. Did you forget?"

Brick glared at his brother who snarled back in response. Brick tensed and his eyes brightened threateningly. Blossom hissed slightly as his hand heated up and burned her arm slightly.

"Seriously though. You two think you can take us three? The Baron of Berserk and the toughest fighter included in that?"

Blossom glared at Butch at this. She obviously had been a bit lax lately. A fine steam started form between the two reds as Blossom let her body temperature drop. Her eyes weren't shining but she didn't need them to. Buttercup shivered at the look in her sister's eyes.

"I think if you don't stand down know you'll find out exactly how much we can take, alcohol or not."

Buttercup regarded her sister for a moment before dropping to the ground with a groan. Butch glared down at her.

"The hell Butters! Get up here!"

"Nah, I don't feel like getting burned today, from either of them. Think I'm going to grab some water and take a walk."

Blossom glanced at her sister before continuing to glare at Butch. He growled as he watched Buttercup walk off before glaring at the two red heads.

"Fine," he spat. "But he's going to get his sometime."

"Probably but it won't happen at your hand," Blossom said. Butch growled at her before dropping down and swaggering off after Buttercup. Both reds turned to glare at Boomer.

"What'll it be Boom?" Brick asked.

The blond boy watched the two for a moment before also dropping down.

"Dumb and dumbest I might be but I ain't suicidal." He stuffed his hands in his pockets before slinking off.

Brick and Blossom sighed before floating down. Princess was immediately at their sides.

"That was-"

"We're sorry Princess. If we'd known Mark was going to be here we would have kept a better eye on them. It won't happen again" Blossom said cutting her off. She lifted a hand to rub at her temple. Princess glared for a moment more before huffing and stomping off muttering about getting another drink. Mitch sighed and followed.

The people that had retreated into the house started to slowly make their way back out and go back to what they had been doing. Sadly, they were all pretty used to the supers losing their tempers here and there.

"Okay, where's the water?" Blossom asked. Brick snorted at that before leading her away.

* * *

Boomer sighed again and gulped down some more water. Now a little more sober he felt like a careless idiot. He didn't care so much about what happened to Mark but Bubbles had been there when he lost control like that. Granted, the alcohol had had a lot to do with that blast but still. He felt bad. He groaned as he let his head drop into his hands. The evening had been going so well too!

He jumped slightly at the feel of a hand on his should and quickly spun around in his chair, hoping. His shoulders dropped when he saw it was Ali.

"Ali, hey. Didn't know you came," he said turning back around. She giggled.

"Of course I came. I heard you were coming after all. I was hoping we could talk."

Boomer raised an eyebrow at that. “About? Not gunna lie Ali, not sure I’m in the mood to talk”

Ali hummed. "I can work with that."

He jumped slightly as she sat down in his lap.

"Umm, Ali?" He asked, very confused. She sent him a sultry smile as she looked at him through her lashes.

"I can definitely not talk," she said leaning in.

* * *

Bubbles sighed as she landed in the room the fight had been in. She surveyed the damage with another sigh. Could have been worse she supposed. She went out and was about to head down the stairs to try and find Boomer when a flash of gold caught her eye. She turned and saw Boomer. With Ali in his lap. She couldn't see Boomer's face but she watched as Ali leaned in. Not wanting to stick around and see what happened Bubbles spun and dashed down the stairs. She swallowed heavily. This had turned out to be a not so great evening after all.

* * *

Boomer leaned back as Ali leaned in. She sent him a confused smile as he sighed and shook his head.

"I ended it Ali. I'm really not interested. I just kinda want to be left alone to be honest."

She pouted at him. "I thought you liked the way I kissed you. I'm sure I could make you forget all about tonight with one or two. Plus, we were great together!"

"I'm pretty sure you couldn't. Even if you could, I'm really not interested. And again, I ended it."

She huffed and thankfully got up out of his lap. "Fine. You change your mind though and I'm sure you still have my number."

She winked at him as she left. He sighed in relief once she was gone and took another swig from his water. He should probably be questioning that more than he was right now but he couldn’t be bothered. He hoped Bubbles got back soon.

* * *

"Hey Bloss," Bubbles said heavily as she approached her sister. Brick and Blossom both turned to her. Brick frowned while Blossom took a step forward and grabbed her.

"Bubs! How was Mark? Is he okay?"

She waved her sister off. "Yeah. He was knocked out but it wasn’t anything too serious apparently. He should be fine but they wanted to keep him overnight to be safe. I put the medical expenses on the puff tab." She gave a weak smile to her sister.

"You didn't need to do that. Bellum would have understood. It isn't the first time Boom's lost it like that and done damage," Brick said as he stepped up next to her. She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back.

"Yeah but usually he just damages stuff, not people. The city still doesn't have 100% faith in you three. I thought it would be best to just put it on us. Kinda my fault anyways."

Brick reached out and ruffled her hair affectionately causing her to pout and swat his hand away. "I can handle them. Thanks though. It's appreciated."

"I'm glad he's okay though. I was worried when I saw him in your arms."

Bubbles waved her off again. "It looked a lot worse than it was. Would have definitely gotten out of control if you two hadn't shown up though."

"Probably. The greens are still more than a little pissed at him," Brick said. Bubbles signed again.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, this whole thing has really tired my out. I think I'm gunna head home. Let Buttercup know for me yeah?"

Blossom took a closer look at her sister now. She did look oddly...slumped. Normally Blossom'd be able to get a feel for what the problem was but she still had too much alcohol buzzing through her.

"We can text her. We'll head back with you," Blossom said.

"No no no! Don't leave early just cause of me! Stay! Relax and have fun!" Bubbles said quickly. Brick snorted at that.

"Howie's here and he's managed to track us down twice now. We've spent the last 30 minutes mostly just trying to avoid him. There isn't much fun left to have," he said. Bubbles pouted.

"I wish he'd just leave you alone. Though, odd that you couldn't scare him off for once Brick."

He shrugged. "Figured he's probably had some liquid courage tonight. Anyways, let's head off. Is Boom also coming?"

Bubbles hesitated before shaking her head. "I couldn't find him. If we're texting Buttercup we can just text them all that we're heading off. I really don't want to try and hunt anyone down right now. I’m sure Princess will be fine with him being on his own. He’s usually the calmest."

Brick and Blossom both observed her closely and she tried not to squirm under their attention. Blossom for once wasn't a worry. She could still see a slight glaze in her sister's eyes and was happy she'd been able to relax for once. She made a note to thank Brick on Monday.

"Okay, I'll send them a text now," Brick finally said, turning from him. Blossom turned to look at him.

"Do you think I can grab another water before we go?"

Brick snorted at that. "I can grab you another one on our way out. You can hold onto Bubbles so you don't trip over your feet while I’m doing that."

Blossom pouted at him. "I'm not that bad. At least, not anymore."

He smirked at her. "I'll believe it when I see it. Either way, you need a flight buddy. I don't trust you to not start drifting off."

"Rude! I'd never!"

Bubbles giggled at them. Maybe her evening hadn't ended the way she wanted but at least her sister seemed to have had fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. I was able to draft up two and a half chapters while on my vacay but I didn't edit anything so...gunna take me a while. Especially since the first rounds of edits I tend to add like a good 1,000 to 2,000 words to some of these chapters if not more which means I need like three rounds of edits before I'm happy enough to post. I should have it up before the end of August though. Until then, ciao!


	10. Puppy Dog Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! OVER 100 KUDOS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!  
> Now that that's been said...So before I started this story I had a ton of random ideas that I thought would be fun and they all kinda merged together into a giant high school fic that is essentially a giant playground for me. In other words, this story was born to tie random things I wanted to write together. This chapter and the next are tied to one of those ideas and I had a ton of fun writing it. This also might explain why there are like a (at least I feel like there are) hundred things going on all at once...Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

“So, how ya feelin’ this morning Bloss?” Buttercup asked from where she stood, leaning against the door frame to the eldest puff’s room. Blossom groaned and tried to burry herself further into her pillows.

“Fine. I’m just permanently removing all of last night’s events from my mind.”

Buttercup snickered. “Yeah, X is great for making us not have that happen Bloss. No hangovers, no black outs, no forgotten memories.”

“Yeah well if I say I’ve forgotten what happened last night who’s to say any differently hmm?”

“Fine fine, I’ll leave you to it then. Personally, I’m going to make sure to never forget a single moment of last night. Seems I have two bouncing sisters after all.”

Blossom groaned. “Go away Buttercup. Please.”

* * *

“Hey Bubbles-”

“Sorry Boomer! I really need to swing by the art room to pick up a few things before my next class! I’ll talk to you later!”

Boomer frowned as he watched his counterpart jog away from him. Again. For the third time that day. He felt more than heard his oldest brother step up next to him.

“What was that about?” Brick asked him. Boomer groaned before swinging around to walk to his next class.

“Hell if I know. She’s been like that since the party. Anytime I try to talk to her she goes zooming off.”

“Told you to leave Mark alone.”

“I was drunk! I didn’t intentionally hurt him either. Well, okay I mostly didn’t intentionally hurt him. I don’t think that’s the problem anyways so whatever!”

“Well something’s up so unless you screwed up with something else I’d say Bubs clearly doesn’t see it that way,” Brick said with a half amused snort.

“Okay Brick. Thanks for laughing at my pain bro. Totally helps with my problem.”

Brick shrugged. “I’m just happy that for once this year, it isn’t me having problems with a puff.”

Boomer glared at him. “Okay mister ‘gunna pretend Blossom actually doesn’t remember anything’. Give it a week. I’m sure you’ll find your way back into the dog house.”

Brick scowled at that and glared at his brother. “Screw you Boom. Screw. You.”

* * *

"Alright Bubs. Time to spill. The hell is going on between you and blue boy?" Buttercup said as she entered her younger sister's room, Blossom right behind her. Bubbles startled at her desk and spun to face then, avoiding direct eye contact.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said as she turned back to her desk. Maybe if she started to work on her homework again Blossom would get Buttercup to leave.

"Bubbles. You were talking to him almost as if things were back to normal for weeks before the party and now you avoid him like the plague. I expected some distance after the Mark thing but this is completely different. What happened?" Blossom asked. Well, there went that idea.

"Seriously. The whole 'nothing’s wrong' thing was fine last week but now? Spill. Or do I just have to go beat him up?" Buttercup asked as she went over and sat on Bubbles's desk. Bubbles sighed and glared at her sister.

"I'm trying to do my homework here."

"No, you're avoiding us. You finished the last of your homework an hour ago," Blossom said as she sat on Bubbles's bed. She'd had to move some of the stuffed animals out of the way first.

Bubbles threw her hands up in the air. "How do you even know that? Ugh, you two are impossible to live with. No privacy!"

"You got that right. Now spill," Buttercup said. Bubbles sighed.

"It's nothing. Really. I probably just overreacted but it kind of hit home and made me think that maybe I wasn't as okay with things as I thought I was."

"Details Bubs. Details," Blossom said. Bubbles turned and pouted at her.

"Do I have to?" She whined. Both her sisters nodded causing her to sigh again. "Fine. It was after I got back from dropping Mark off at the hospital. I went back to the room where the fight had happened to see how bad things were and then decided to go find Boomie. Which I did. He had Ali in his lap."

"That dick. Here I was thinking he'd finally made a smart move breaking up with her and then he just, what, let's her suck face? While making moves on you at the same time?" Buttercup growled. Bubbles quickly turned to her.

"No! Or, well, I don't think so. I just saw her in his lap and I couldn't even see his face. I don't think they were kissing and like I said, I think I overreacted by assuming and walking away. Boomie hasn't been acting any different than from before the party and Ali hasn't been hanging off of him so I'm pretty sure nothing happened."

"But it was a shock wasn't it? You thought that after dating Mark you'd maybe have an easier time getting over the fact that he's had so many girlfriends but seeing her like that made you realize you weren't. Plus, you were just cheated on and while Boomer isn’t the type to do that you couldn’t help but mentally jump there. You still, unconsciously maybe, expect him to just say yes to the next girl who comes along like he always has and just leave you on the sideline again. You’re not even sure if he cares for you that way. Is that it?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles nodded her head slowly. "Pretty much. I mean is that weird? We were so close back before 9th grade but then he started dating and, well, it hurt to watch that so things got all weird. I could have sworn that before that that maybe when we were older he'd ask me out but he didn't. I’ve always been interested in him at least and I thought maybe he was interested in me too but then I wasn’t sure. Then Mark asked me out and Buttercup said to try it and I thought, maybe I should. Maybe Boomie isn't the one for me, or maybe he never was into me. Maybe I've just been romanticizing everything like usual. But Mark didn't feel right and I was still so unhappy and then I was cheated on and _then_ seeing Boomie with Ali still hurt, especially at the party. I'm still not over that I guess."

"So the distance from him? What's up with it?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles shrugged.

"I thought I could do with some space. Try and think things through and come to terms with things. I do like Boomie. A lot. And I think that's pretty obvious but I'm just not sure how he really feels about me. I mean, I thought he liked me but then he started dating all these other girls and would he do that if I was the one he liked?"

"Well, he is the dumb and dumbest. Maybe you shouldn't think so hard about it. He’s a guy. Probably didn't think past the first pretty girl asking him out," Buttercup said.

"He's really not that dumb you know and he isn’t like that. Boomie wouldn’t lead someone on so there had to be at least some interest. I don't know and I thought that maybe until I do I should just, keep away. Not let things go too far too fast," Bubbles said with a sigh.

As soon as she finished a pulse of blue light rippled out from below them and passed them quickly. They blinked before hearing a small banging coming from downstairs. They shared a look.

"The lab." They all said at once before zooming out of the room and down into the basement. There was smoke coming from one of the far walls that was slowly spreading through the room.

"Professor! Are you okay?!" Blossom asked, panicked, as she scanned the room for him. They heard a cough as he stood up from behind a blast shield.

"I'm fine girls. Sorry about that. I was trying out my new machine but clearly trying too early. Looks like it was a failure," he said with a sigh. The girls looked at the smoking machine. It was a mess of metal and wires and now, fried circuits. It didn't seem like there was an immediate danger so they relaxed

"Is this the same one you've been working on for the past month?" Bubbles asked as she walked over to it. Blossom made her way to the professor.

"Unfortunately. It looks like not only was this a failure but I've probably set myself back," he sighed out as he scratched his head. Blossom pulled up short as she stared at his hand.

"Umm, professor? What exactly was this machine supposed to do?" She asked. He turned to look at her, brow furrowed at her expression.

"Well, I was wanting to keep it a surprise. I thought I'd mentioned that. Is everything..." he trailed off as he realized what she was looking at. His hand was growing fur. "Oh dear."

"Uhh, Bloss? Might wanna take a look at your hand," Buttercup said staring at the two. Blossom quickly did that only to see red fur growing. She turned to the professor.

"What is that machine supposed to do?" She asked sounding slightly panicked.

"Um, oh dear, well you see it was supposed to give a person the ability to speak to an animal. You could choose from the selection and then, zap! You speak moose. I think I may have been a bit off in my calculations though."

The fur was spreading as both the professor and Blossom began to shrink as well. Their facial features were starting to change as well.

"So are we turning into animals?!" Blossom asked frantic.

"Hmm, yes it would appear so. I'm interested in why only you and me though." His words were becoming hard to understand as his mouth began to elongate out and turn black. "Hmm, interesting."

"Now’s not the time to be interested!" Blossom screeched.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. I'm sure that once the transformation is complete everything will be fine. I'll just have to find a way to reverse it. Hmmm, maybe..."

Bubbles and Buttercup could only watch and their bodies continued to change. Before long they had a red cat and an emperor penguin standing before them, a pile of clothes at their feet.

"Oh dear," Bubbles mumbled, partially still in shock.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," Buttercup said as she cracked up laughing. Blossom spun and growled at her.

"No it's not."

"Yeah, it is. Man, Rob is gunna love this!"

"So help me Buttercup if you tell anyone-!"

"Hmmm, how fascinating. We can still talk and seem to have retained all higher thought processes. I wonder why just us two changed. And why different animals? Was it because I didn't have a specific one selected? Absolutely fascinating."

"And so cute! Oh my gosh Blossom," Bubbles said as she swept her sister up into her arms, "you're so soft!" She hugged her sister close to her face. Blossom was still glaring at Buttercup.

"Seriously! Oh and imagine what the guys will say," Buttercup continued.

She yelped as an eye beam hit her in the stomach.

"Buttercup I promise you that if you tell them I will personally find a way to make you regret it!"

"Marvelous! You can still use your powers? Which ones? Just the energy controlling ones or all of them?" The professor said as he waddled over. Bubbles squealed at the sight.

"You're both just sooo cuuute!" She said laughing. Blossom just sighed as the professor continued to mumble to himself.

A beeping noise started to sound not far from Buttercup. Still laughing, she went over to the computer it was coming from.

"Looks like the mayor wants to talk professor. I'm answering it."

The professor quickly waddled over to where Buttercup was. Bubbles started aimlessly floating as she continued to coo over Blossom's fur and how cute she was.

"Professor! Please tell-why is there a penguin in your lab?" The mayor asked as the computer brought up the video call.

"Well it seems that I made a mistake or two. Not quite sure what they were yet but I will. I hope. Being stuck like this would be awfully inconvenient," he replied. The mayor glared at him and huffed.

"Another machine John? You really need to stop messing with things you shouldn't and you better be able to turn it back. I do not want to be stuck with this!"

The mayor stepped away from the camera to show what was going on behind her. A golden retriever was sitting watching as a large black mastiff ran in circles chasing its tail. Brick stood further back in the room rubbing his temples. The golden retriever turned to face the camera.

"Hey prof. Hope you can do something about this," it said. Buttercup squinted at the screen.

"Is that-?"

"Boomer and Butch? Yes. Please tell me you can fix this professor," the mayor said as she stepped back in front of the camera.

"Fascinating! I wonder why only two of the boys changed whereas only one of the girls did. I suppose the dogs make sense though, what with the puppy dog tails and all. Though then you would expect that Brick would have changed. Is it because he has the most puppy dog tail in him? But the girls have no animal in their make-up so then why would any of the girls change?"

"Woah woah woah. Hold up prof," Butch said as he rushed over and popped up at the bottom of the screen. He was panting slightly. "One of the puffs changed? Which one?"

"Buttercup if you say one word-!" Blossom growled. Bubbles giggled as she continued to pet her sister.

"Bossy changed? Sweet! Into what?"

"Butch this is not the time! Professor, can you fix this?" The mayor said as she pushed Butch out of the way slightly. The professor took a moment to think.

"Quite possibly. I think I understand why the machine changed us into animals. My concern is that I didn't hook up a long range transmitter to this and yet, if the boys changed, it seems that the wave transmitted half way across town."

"You hooked up the wrong thing then professor. That's the wires for the antenna," Blossom said as she looked at the machine. Bubbles had floated over to it.

"Oops. Well! That's one problem fixed! The second one is that I currently don't have hands."

Everyone looked as he flapped his flippers a bit. Buttercup snickered.

"So leader girl’s stuck-"

"Don't even think about it!" Blossom screeched, sounding a bit shrill. Buttercup just continued to snicker.

"I can see how that would be a problem. Are Bubbles and Buttercup able to help?" The mayor asked.

The professor shook his head. "Buttercup's destroyed too many machines and banned from helping me. I’m not about to change that either, even for this. Bubbles maybe but she'd need to be told exactly what to do as she isn't familiar with any of the machinery at all. Normally Blossom's the one to help but we seem to be in the same boat this time. With only one pair of hands it's going to take a while."

The mayor's shoulders slumped as she thought it over. While she was doing that a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She moved slightly to let Brick in the view of the camera.

"Can I help? I'm not too thrilled about these two numskulls being stuck like this for longer than necessary," he said. Both Boomer and Butch cracked up at that.

"Dude! You'd have to walk us," Boomer said.

"Nah man, he'd have this clean up after us," Butch said. They redoubled their laughs at that while Brick turned and shot a laser at them.

"Brick! Not in the house," the mayor chided.

"I am not cleaning up after those two!"

"He might be able to help professor. He's in shop at school so he'll know more than me. We can maybe even see if Mike or Mitch are able to help out too," Bubbles said.

"Do they have to?" Blossom whined out.

"You wanna be stuck like that?" Buttercup asked with a smirk on her face. Blossom glared.

"Fine. I'll just be in my-oh my gosh I can't fly!" Blossom said as she jumped out of Bubbles arms and dropped like a rock. Bubbles scrambled but managed to catch her. The professor and Buttercup both spun around in shock at her exclamation and gave the camera a clear shot of her. She saw Brick cock an eyebrow.

"A cat huh? Would have thought you would have changed into a fox," he chuckled. Butch started to try and force his way onto the camera again. Blossom ignored them as she clawed her way back into Bubbles's arms.

"Do. Not. Drop. Me," she panted out once she was there. Bubbles giggled.

"Of course."

"Only some of your powers work? I wonder why. What makes flight different from your eye beams? Do you still have your invincibility if you don’t have your flight? Fascinating," the professor said.

"Alright, I think we're past the fascinating part here. Seriously though, how long are you all going to be stuck?" Buttercup asked. The professor shrugged, an action that looked very odd on a penguin.

"Depends. Assuming that Brick can help as well as Bubbles and maybe another set of hands or two then a week?"

All three girls spun to face the professor.

"A week?! Professor that's too long!" Bubbles squeaked out.

"Seriously! What about if a monster attacks!" Buttercup added.

"It's not a matter of if but when! Since we started fighting monsters there hasn't been a single week without at least two attacks! And we’re in a flux phase still! I can't fight like this!" Blossom finished.

"I'll do everything I can but I can't see this being fixed in less than a week. I haven't had a chance to even look at the machine closely but I can see from here that there's been serious damage. It'll take at least a few days to fix it and then I'll need a few more to figure out how to reverse it. Until then Bubbles and Buttercup, you two are going to have to find a way to handle the monsters. We can set up a station in the living room for Blossom to watch and direct but this estimation is unfortunately the best case scenario."

"Alright. I understand. See if you can get as many hands as possible professor. I'll set up a press conference and inform the city. We'll set up precautions in case a monster does show up to minimize damage. The detector hasn't had any issues lately so we should at least have a warning. Brick can spend the week at your place-" he tried to protest as the mayor said this but she ignored him, "-so that this way you have as much help as possible. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help with this."

"I'll be sure to do that Mayor Bellum. We'll see you soon Brick," the professor said.

Brick groaned into his hands as the mayor ended the call. The professor turned to face the girls, all of whom were glaring at him.

"Right! Time to clean up the guest room a bit."

* * *

He opened the back door of the car, one of Bellum’s not-so-high-end ones, with a sigh and watched as his brothers tumbled out laughing. He was not a fan of this. Not a fan at all. He pulled out the bag he’d packed and threw it over his shoulder before barely remembering not to slam the car door shut. He sighed again after closing it gently and turned to walk up to the door, throwing a side kick at Butch who was rolling on the grass as he passed. Butch snapped at the leg but badly missed and groaned.

"Man. Being a dog is great but it ain't easy. My depth perception’s still all whack," he said as he got up to follow his brothers to the door.

With a sigh Brick rang the doorbell. There was a whoosh sound as Bubbles opened the door, Blossom hanging from her arm.

"Great! You're here. Oh my gosh you two are soooo cute!" Bubbles squealed. "Here." Bubbles shoved Blossom at Brick and let go forcing him to grab her, despite both of their protests.

Bubbles crouched down to eye level with the other two.

"You know, this takes the name ruffs to a whole new level but I am so not complaining!" She said as she reached out to give both scratched behind the ear.

"Oh wow that feels nice," Butch groaned out as both boys' tail started to wag. Buttercup came up behind Bubbles and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow Bubbles. Knew you were good with animals but if you knew all it took was a scratch behind the ears to deal with that beast then why didn't you tell me? Coulda saved me a lot of trouble over the years."

Bubbles giggled. "Well, puppy dog tails and all that. I think it might be a bit odd if you started scratching Butch's ear all of a sudden."

Brick was awkwardly standing there with Blossom stiff in his arms. They looked at each, weird looks on their faces.

"Yeah I'm just going to put you down now," Brick said as he set her down on the ground.

"Thank y-"

"Nope! Pick her back up right now! She's too soft and pretty to be walking on the ground! Plus, you need a guide around the lab and she's small enough to sit on your shoulder so it's perfect," Bubbles said as she stood, hands on her hips, and frowned at them both.

"Uh, been in the lab before so I think I'll be fine," he replied.

Both Buttercup and Bubbles shook their heads as Blossom's ears drooped.

"You three have been in the med section and simulator parts of the lab. You haven't been in the professor's playroom part. Trust us, you need a guide. Mike should be here soon too. The two of you can stick together while leader girl directs you," Buttercup said. Brick and Blossom awkwardly looked at each other.

"No Mitch?" Butch asked. Buttercup smirked.

"Nah, he got hit by it too. Turned into a teeny tiny monkey. Not much help unfortunately. Most of the professor's colleagues also were affected so just it’s just gunna be you three."

"So pick her up and let's go," Bubbles said as she turned and bounced back into the house. Both Boomer and Butch turned to watch with large wolfish grins on their face. Blossom glared at them both.

"You know, from where I stand right now you two look like I should be far far away from you both. You look like you’re...drooling," Blossom said, disgust clear on her face. Brick sighed but picked her up.

"Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

"Overnight, well, week bag?" Buttercup asked gesturing to the bag on Brick’s shoulder. He sighed.

"Yeah. I can set it in the guest room before we get started."

"Right. And the dogs?"

Both Buttercup and Brick looked at them as they sat there.

"Dude. We can't fly so you're kind stuck with us," Butch said with another wolfish grin.

"And they're cute! They stay!" Bubbles yelled from inside the house. "I've put a few more water bowls on the ground for them."

"A few more?" Brick asked as he looked down at Blossom, eyebrow raised. She huffed and wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"What else were we supposed to do?"

Brick shook his head. "Let's just get this over with. You two try not to drool over everything."

"Hey! Golden retrievers don't drool. Much. Typically. Oh just go help the professor," Boomer mumbled as he got up and walked into the house, Butch on his heels.

* * *

"Mike stop!"

Mike froze what he was doing at Blossom's tone. She felt Brick turn his head and try to look past her red fur. She sighed as she looked around where Mike stood.

"You've walked into a pretty tight spot. Umm, let's see. Take a step back slowly for me please."

"Okay, what do you mean tight spot Bloss?" Mike asked as he did what she said. She sighed.

"The machine's you're surrounded by are sensitive. Not in the blow up kind of a way thankfully but you're still going to want to be careful unless you want to have purple skin for a week. Now, turn to your right. Do you see that big red key? Step two steps towards it."

As Mike did that Brick turned back to what he was working on.

"Great, now turn and face me. Yup. Just walk straight."

"So do I even want to know what dangers I was surrounded by? You weren’t serious about the purple skin thing were you?"

"Hmmm, I mean, they aren't the most dangerous machines down here but probably not. Let’s just leave it at that."

"Why does he even keep all this stuff?"

Brick couldn't help but agree. He'd never even known about this part of the lab but he wasn't surprised now that he'd seen it. It was a giant hoarder's mess. This part of the lab was underneath the parts with the simulator and med section and massive as well. The lighting was great in some parts but other parts, like where they were, had spotty lighting at best. It was the professor's playground for sure. Machine upon machine upon machine.

"He never knows what he might need. Like now. That machine you have there Mike was made to read moods and Brick is working on something that was supposed to change hair color. They both have parts in them that the professor needs to fix things. It's helping speed things up for sure," Blossom answered.

"This thing what we need?" Brick asked as he finally finished unscrewing the last panel. Blossom looked down and hummed.

"Drat. I see rust. I told him to empty those tanks in the dehumidifiers. Maybe it'll be okay though."

Brick pulled the part out and turned it over in his hands. "Looks like it's just a few places on the outside of it. Don't think it'll matter."

"Either way, we don't have much choice. Bubs! Pick up!" Blossom yelled causing Brick to pull away slightly. She glanced at him apologetically.

"Coming!"

"Mike, there's a small green cylinder in that piece. We need that," Blossom directed as they waited for Bubbles to fly over to them.

"Whew! This is crazy! Once we're done with this I'm so organizing down here," Bubbles said as she reached them.

"I'll help," Blossom said with a giggle. Brick turned to hand Bubbles the part. She didn't take it though, instead watching as Mike whipped across his forehead with a cloth. Blossom caught the action to and realized that he wasn't the only one sweating. Brick's hair, up in a bun again, was sticking to him. He’d left his hat upstairs just to be safe. She blinked in surprise at the amount of sweat she saw on his face.

"Alright. I call break time. We've all been at it for hours now. It's time for dinner anyways. Let's go," Bubbles said as she went over to lift Mike. He took a step back.

"Look, Bubs, can I not just walk back over? Being carried back is..." he trailed off, a slight uncomfortable look on his face. Blossom shook her head.

"It would take too long. Even the professor has a hard time navigating down here and he was the one who built this all. Sorry Mike."

"Right," he said with a sigh as he resigned himself to being carried. Bubbles turned to Brick who hadn't moved.

"You coming?' She asked. Brick sighed and looked at the piece Mike had been standing at.

"Just let me finish this one piece and I'll head back over."

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asked looking worried. He waved her off.

"Won't take long Bubs."

Bubbles sighed and turned to look at Blossom.

"Did you want to head back with me now then?"

Blossom glanced at Brick before shaking her head.

"I'm fine. I'd rather make sure that Brick doesn't accidentally set something off."

"I won't," he growled out. She glared and dug her claws into his shoulder slightly.

"I'm not calling you clumsy or careless Brick. The things in here are just sensitive," she hissed at him. Bubbles giggled awkwardly at the two.

"Alrighty then. See you two in a bit," she said as she lifted Mike up in her arms and flew off.

Blossom sighed as Brick started to work on the machine. Now that she'd noticed just how hot it was down here she could feel just how much heat Brick was giving off. She sighed and let her body temperature drop causing him to shiver slightly. He shot a glance at her.

"Thanks," he said gruffly as he continued to peel the machine apart. She sighed through her nose.

"You know you getting this one piece right now isn't really going to do much to speed things along right?"

"I don't like leaving things half done and it'll only take a few minutes."

"In other words just being stubborn. Like usual."

"That a jab at something Pinkie?" He snarled lightly. She sighed.

"No, it's not."

He didn't respond as she stared off at the mess. They really did need to organize it. The professor said there was a system but his system was just him remembering where things were. It was a disaster waiting to happen. She startled as Brick cursed and quickly pulled away from the machine. Being slightly caught off guard she scrambled as she began to fall off his shoulder only for him to quickly reach up and grabbed her by the scruff to steady her.

She stared wide eyed, heart racing slightly at the machine.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice slightly breathy from the shock of nearly dropping.

"Nothing! I just pulled the panel off!"

"Well clearly you did something!"

She scrambled slightly as a flash of lights came from the machine startling them both. Blossom squeaked as her claws slipped off Brick's shoulder, ripping through his shirt slightly. He quickly moved to catch her and the machine lit up slightly.

"Brick, I think we should-"

She was cut off as the machine groaned and then, with another flashy light display, spat out a cloud of smoke that quickly covered them.

Brick was careful not to let Blossom go as he tried to wave the smoke away, both coughing.

"What the hell happened?" Brick asked.

"Assuming you really didn't accidentally ruin something, I think you might have jump-started it. The professor was messing with energy sources and not everything in here is powered by electricity. Some, like this one I guess, are powered by heat. You run hot normally and you've been down here for hours sweating and heating up. I think you acted as a power source."

"I thought you said the thing read moods!"

"It does! The lights represented them but it's down here for a reason Brick. It was a failed experiment because it didn't do what it was supposed to."

The smoke had cleared slightly and the two looked at each other. They were both covered in patches of brightly colored dust.

"What did it do Pinkie?"

She groaned and flicked her tail trying, without success, to get the dust off.

"It paints people with their emotions. This dust? We're stuck with it for at least 24 hours and it'll change color depending on our moods."

As she spoke, the powder on Brick's face turned a mix of greens, yellows, and oranges. And red. Lots of red.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She winced at the tone in his voice, the color of the powder on her turning a light green.

"Well at least the part is just right there?"

"Hell no! I'm not touching that thing again! We're going," he said as he abruptly took off to leave. Blossom squeaked as she dug her claws in. Brick adjusted her slightly so she was steadier in his arms.

"Okay okay! Just, slow down please! Can't fly remember?" She said, the color turning slightly black now. He glanced down at her and slowed down.

"I'm not gunna drop you," he said, scowl on his face. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"I really just didn't like that feeling of falling. Especially since I don’t know which powers I still have and which I don’t. I don’t know if a fall would hurt me or not right now or if I’d heal quickly if I did get hurt. Please Brick, just, slowly."

Her ears were back against her and the powder was pure black now, fur standing on end. Brick watched for a second before slowing down more.

"Right. Slow."

She glanced down and began to relax with the drop in speed. She looked back at Brick to see him watching her oddly.

"Sorry. I know you wouldn't just drop me but it was weird and I really didn't like the feeling of dropping. At all. It was a different from dropping because of X depletion."

"Right. You didn't like it."

She looked away from him at the tone in his voice and he pulled up in the air. She looked down at the machines below them with a huff.

"Should have known something like this would happen. Look at all of these," she mumbled. Brick watched her a moment longer before also looking down.

"Yeah, really glad this is my first time down here. Can't lie, not a fan."

Blossom looked at him to see the colors turn a combination of blues. Her own color was slowly lightening up to the same shade.

"We avoid it too."

He looked at her sigh a sigh and watched the shift in colors.

"24 hours? That long?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure we lost the codes so no one's actually going to know what the colors mean."

Well, other than them. She figured they'd both pick up on the meaning of the colors easily enough.

Which was a problem!

She quickly looked away and saw the colors start to change to a yellowish color. How the hell was she supposed to do this?! She'd been sitting on his shoulder for hours! Heck, he was currently holding her in his arms!

She saw a shift in the colors out of the corner of her eye and panicked causing it to shift back. Dangerous line of thought!

This was a nightmare.

* * *

"Okay so maybe spaghetti was a bad idea Buttercup," Bubbles said as she watched the two ruffs. Butch seemed to be having no troubles with gobbling it down but that didn't really surprise her. He ate like an animal even when he wasn't one. Boomer however, was struggling.

She had to admit it was kinda cute. Okay, not kinda but she was trying to not think like that! He was trying to slurp it up but it kept slipping through his teeth and at this point his maw was covered in sauce.

Buttercup shrugged and stretched out from where she sat on the table setting her feet onto of Butch and using him as a foot stool. He took a second to glare at her before turning back to his food.

"Just glad I finally got to get a taste of the famous Butterbutt cuisine. Not really all that amazing," Butch said as he finished off his bowl. She snorted at that.

"Dude. It was a canned spaghetti. If I'd actually made dinner? You'd be in heaven," Buttercup said. Butch turned and licked his lips with a growl.

"Damn. One day Butters, one day."

"Not any day soon."

He huffed and took a few steps away from the bowl before flopping down on the floor. Buttercup made sure her feet stayed where they were. He didn't seem to really care much at this point.

"So you mean I'm over here, making a mess that even a toddler would laugh at, and I'm not even eating good food? That's it. I'm done," Boomer said with a huff as he turned away from the food and tried to lick the sauce of his lips.

"I mean, I like this brand so I wouldn't say it's bad. Just not homemade is all," Bubbles said with a giggle. He wasn't really getting very much of it off.

He glanced at her before looking away again quickly. She stopped giggling at that. She knew she hadn't been subtle with keeping her distance but she'd been hoping he hadn't noticed. She really did know better though. It was then that Brick walked through the door with Blossom in his arms. Butch and Buttercup immediately began laughing.

"What happened to you two?" Boomer asked, his head tilting. Bubbles couldn't help but think it was adorably.

"The mood machine was heat powered. Brick set it off," Blossom said. The color of the powered on her fur was shifting between orange and green. Brick's was turning red as he glared at his brothers. They could hear Mike snickering at the sight from where he lay in the living room. He had an ice pack and was trying to cool off a bit more before he went back home for the night.

Bubbles and Buttercup winced. "Didn't we find that the stuff takes like a week to go away?" Buttercup asked. Both Blossom and Brick turned to her with panicked looks.

"I thought it was a day!" Blossom screeched, clearly panicked.

"Umm, somewhere between the two I think actually? We can ask the professor when he wakes up from his nap," Bubbles said with a wince. Blossom looked like she was about ready to start hyperventilating. The powered on Brick had shifted to a more orange than red color.

"Was the code with it?" Buttercup asked, slightly entertained. Blossom shook her head.

"No, it wasn't and I'm not about to go looking for it either. Can we just, not talk about it please? Let's just eat?" Blossom asked, strain clear in her voice. Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Sure. I guess. Here, let me go get you some," Buttercup said as she stood. Butch grunted as she put her full weight on him with a smirk before stepping off. He growled lightly but didn't move.

Brick raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I always knew you just let girls walk all over you but I didn't think you'd actually let them walk on you," he said as he walked over to the dining table. He set Blossom down on it before taking a seat. Butch just grunted and rolled onto his side.

"Too much effort," Butch sighed out. Boomer glared at him.

"How are you so comfortable like this?" Boomer asked.

"Cause he's an animal on a normal day. This isn't much of a change," Buttercup said as she brought two bowls of spaghetti to the table. Blossom glared, the color on her fur turning slightly red.

"I suppose this explains the mess on Boomer's face. How am I supposed to eat this?" She huffed as she glared at the bowl. Buttercup smirked.

"In a way that entertains me greatly."

"Speaking of my face, someone mind giving me a hand? I can't get this stuff off," Boomer said, still trying to lick the sauce off.

"Bubbles can help with that," Buttercup said with a smirk at her sister.

Bubbles was very careful not to let the smile fall and turned to Boomer. She saw him wince slightly.

"Right. We can use the bathtub. You can just stick your nose under the water," she said.

"Right," he replied hesitantly. He got up and started to make his way to the bathroom, ears and tail slightly droopy. Bubbles turned and glared at her sister who just shrugged in response. With a small sigh she took off after Boomer.

"Do I want to know?" Brick asked as he started to eat.

"Nope. And don't worry about it. Now, how am I going to eat this?" Blossom said as she continued to glare at the bowl, tail twitching in agitation behind her.

* * *

"Alright, here's the guest room. Try not to shed over everything," Buttercup said as she opened the door. The three ruffs shuffled in. Brick went over to the bed where his bag was with a sigh.

"Is it alright if I take a shower? I'm covered in sweat," Brick asked. Buttercup shrugged.

"Sure. In fact, I strongly would encourage you to. Make yourself at home for the next week. Maybe if you’re lucky the prof will be wrong and that stuff will wash off tonight and not take half a week," she said with a snicker. Brick sighed as the color turned from blue to red.

"Right. Maybe." He rubbed a hand across his face as Boomer and Butch jumped onto the bed. He glared at them both.

"If you need anything don't bother asking just help yourself. Hopefully it'll be a quiet night," Buttercup said as she left the room.

Brick just sighed again and stared blankly at his bag.

"You good bro?" Butch asked. He looked at his two brothers and sighed again.

"Dealing. Not a fan of the situation is all. Even more so now," Brick said as he looked at a patch of color on his arm. It was an orange-ish yellow color now, hints of red at the edges. Boomer and Butch both looked at it too.

"Yeah, kinda sucks that you got hit by that stuff," Boomer said. Butch scoffed.

"Yeah, woulda been great though if sugar cube had been hit though right?"

"Any updates on that?" Brick asked as he opened his bag and started pulling things out. Boomer sighed.

"I dunno. I really thought that things were going great. I mean, we were having actual conversations again for the first time since like the beginning of high school. Then the Halloween party happened and poof! No more talking and I don’t know why. I’m starting to wonder if it _was_ because I hurt Mark."

"Nah, sugar cube would have been upset with Butters and me too if that were the case and she hasn't acted any different to me," Butch said. Brick sighed and ran his hand through his hair before grabbing his hat from the bed side table again. He didn’t put it on and just turned it over in his hands.

"Something else happened then? She was off when we were leaving too. She said she was tired but she seemed a little upset. I just thought it was because of the Mark situation too but if she's still off…" Brick said trailing off. Boomer groaned.

"Last I saw her was when she was flying off with Mark. Other than that I can't think of anything I did wrong."

He let out a low whine at this as he let his head drop onto the bed, ears drooping. Butch nudged him with a paw.

"Sure it'll all be fine bro. She hasn't seemed angry or anything. Maybe she just thought she wasn't as over Mark as she thought she was. I kinda found it odd how quickly she bounced back from that anyways."

"Either way, we've got slightly larger problems than that right now. Let's just focus on getting you two back to normal," Brick said as he grabbed his stuff for the shower. "Now, seeing as how I've spent the last half a day sweating working on that, I'm going to go take a shower. Don't wreck anything while I'm gone."

Once he'd left Boomer and Butch turned to one another. "What does he think we're gunna do? Rip a pillow apart or something?" Butch said.

Boomer snorted. "Right. That's totally the trick to getting back on Bubbles's good side."

* * *

"So what are you gunna do about that?" Buttercup said as she gestured to the spots of color on Blossom's fur.

Blossom sighed. "Do you mean the fact that I'm a cat or the mood changing powder stuck to my fur? One problem is being worked on. The other one I just have to wait out."

"Right. What's your plan for the waiting one? I mean, it literally broadcasts your mood. To everyone. And you’re going to be spending the next week on cap boy's shoulder. The one person you don't want your mood broadcasted to," Buttercup replied.

"I'm aware. I'm just-I just won't think too hard about it. I'll be very careful to not think about it. Shouldn't be too hard. I barely had any thoughts earlier past making sure Mike and Brick didn't set off a random machine so I just have to do that. Again. For at least a few more days."

Bubbles giggled. "So you mean to tell me you didn't once admire the literal muscles you were sitting on? Let's be real Bloss, all the ruffs have bodies other guys and girls dream of. You're getting an up close front row seat to that right now. It didn't even cross your mind once?"

For the first time, Blossom was glad she was a cat if only so her sister wouldn’t see her blush. Sadly, it didn't matter. The color on her fur changed to a purplish color.

"Well, I guess we know what that color means," Buttercup said with a smirk. Blossom glared.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," she said as she walked over and buried herself in her pile of pillows. Both Buttercup and Bubbles giggled.

* * *

Blossom snarled out a yawn as she peaked her head out from her pillows. She blearily glanced at her bedside table where her clock was. They’d gotten a call yesterday that school was canceled, for obvious reasons, and so she’d turned off her alarm. Out of habit though, her body was awake at its normal time. She couldn’t help but huff at that.

Normally she loved being an early bird but right now? Not so much. She’d had Buttercup and Bubbles cancel all her activities for the week while they canceled their own so she literally had nothing to do. For once. Her nose wrinkled at that. She wasn’t a fan.

Knowing that there was no point in staying in bed she crawled out from under her pillows before hoping off her bed. She’d had Bubbles leave her door open so that she could get out in the morning. She really had to use the restroom though and the bathroom door was shut.

The professor thankfully had a small training toilet that turned excrement into a nice little compact packet about the size of a fingernail. The professor had very quickly modified two of them so that Blossom and the two ruffs-turned-dogs could use them and no one would have to worry. It made the clean-up easier.

She giggled lightly as she remembered the look on Brick’s face when it was confirmed that he wouldn’t actually have to clean-up after his brothers. She still had a problem though. With the bathroom door closed there wasn’t any way for her to use the device. She huffed and thought about waking up one of her sisters but didn’t want to deal with that hassle. Both would be crabby to say the least.

She sighed before deciding she’d just have to try the downstairs bathroom. She turned and trotted along until she reached the top of the stairs. Right. Stairs. This might be a problem.

She had gotten the hang of having four legs relatively quickly but she was still adjusting to the difference in depth perception and the amount of coordination to get down the stairs with four limbs was not something she was looking forward to. She sat with a huff as she glared at them. How was she going to do this?

While she was contemplating she heard a door open and stretched slightly to peak around the floor to the hallway below. She couldn’t help the strangled sounding meow that broke out and quickly pulled back. Oh dear, someone help. Help. The patches of color on her fur were very rapidly turning a pink and purple color. Help!

“The hell?” She heard Brick mumble below her. His voice was gruff and it was clear that he was still half asleep. She mentally groaned, closing her eyes, as she heard him shuffle towards the stairs. “Pinkie?”

She braced and mentally prepared herself before slowly opening her eyes again. Brick was standing at the bottom of the staircase wearing what she was assuming were his PJs. A pair of loose fitting red sweats. Only a pair of loose fitting red sweats.

They hung low around his hips and she was very quick to pull her gaze up from there only to have it land on his chest. She shouldn’t be surprised that he was so…toned. Her and her sisters were created to be the perfect little girls and as their counterparts the ruffs were, logically, supposed to be the perfect little boys. Of course, everyone grows up and the perfect little girls had become beautiful young women. So of course, with that logic, the ruffs would grow into very attractive young men.

She knew they worked out and she didn’t doubt that all ruffs were toned, six-packs weren’t far fetched. Butch had even boasted about an eight-pack at the end of last year but it’s not like she’d ever seen to confirm, for any of them. She’d never seen this much skin on any ruff! Let alone this one! She felt a flush through her body, all the way down to the tip of her tail.

“Pinkie?” he asked again and he eyes, thankfully, shot up to his face. He slept with his hair in a bun at the top of his head. It was adorably messy. He was squinting and even brought a hand up to rub his eye sleepily.

“Hi, yes. Good morning. I was-I’m just-” Blossom attempted to speak but clearly her brain was not on her side right now. She gave out a nervous laugh and Brick gave her a weird look. Groaning she stood quickly in an attempt to get away.

…Except she stood too quickly and she wasn’t entirely used to four legs yet. She had automatically tried to stand to two but that back fired quickly. She felt her center of gravity fall back and in an attempt to right herself swung her tail and arms frantically to shift her center of gravity back forward but over compensates. Instead of falling backwards she begins to fall forwards. To the stairs. She lets out a choked, gargle of a sound as she shuts her eyes, bracing for the pain of falling down the stairs.

She hears a curse and a whoosh and next thing she knows she’s not hitting the hard floor of the stairs but something warm instead. She squeezes her eyes shut for just a second longer before cautiously opening them. She sees an arm. A familiar arm. The rush of heat is intense enough that for a second she wouldn’t be surprised if she was blushing enough that it showed through her fur. She didn’t even want to think about the color patches right now.

“Fuck Pinkie. What the hell are you trying to do? It’s too early for this shit,” Brick grumbles as he adjusts her in his arms so she’s cradled in them the way one would usually hold a cat. She lets out a nervous laugh.

“I really wasn’t planning on that. You try going from two to four legs and see how you do.”

“What were you planning then? Cause from where I was standing you seemed to kind of just spaz out there.”

She glared at him before remembering where she was and barely managed not to gulp loudly as she saw his bare chest literally right in front of her. She spun back around and knew that the patches on her fur would be a mangle of colors that would, hopefully, be too much for Brick to really pick any one singular one out.

“The upstairs bathroom door was closed. I wanted to check the downstairs one but-but the stairs were trickier than I thought they’d be and I- well, you saw.”

Brick snorted and floated up to the top of the stairs. “I’ve never seen you flounder before Pinkie. Fur is clearly not your thing.”

“Yes, thank you Brick. I got that much already. Feel free to set me down whenever you like and I’ll just continue on with my way.”

“Fine fine. I can open the upstairs door for you. ‘Fraid I’m going to need the downstairs bathroom for a bit.”

“That sounds great,” Blossom managed to squeeze out as Brick finally set her down. She was hyper aware of the way his arms flexed to make sure she was set on the floor gently. She would not whimper. She wouldn’t!

“There, all yours.”

Blossom didn’t waste a second before dashing into the bathroom and whacking the door shut with her hind leg. She waited a second, listening. She heard a snort before Brick shuffled off and back down the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief.

Well. That was a thing. Groaning she gave herself a minute to take a few deep breaths to calm down, letting a little bit of her own ice breath out as she did so. Thank goodness she could still do that. Now. She just had to not think about the thing that just happened all day long and she’d be fine.

Right. She could do this.

* * *

“So, what color do you think that one means?” Butch asked as he watched both Brick and Blossom get their lunches, Mike following them. Brick glared at his brother while Blossom straight out ignored him.

“Fuck off Butch,” Brick said as he swiped at his forehead. He was really starting to get annoyed with his brother.

“But c’mon bro, aren’t you curious? The leader and commander is literally wearing her emotions on her sleeve right now. We will never, ne-ver, have another chance like this one.”

Blossom finally turned and looked down at him from where she was on the table. The colors, which had been so varied that she had looked similar to a rainbow, were a solid green now.

“You, Butch Jojo, are a horrible person,” she said as she glared down at him. He snickered.

“Why thank you.”

Boomer let out a whiny sounding sigh from where he lay at the entrance to the dining room. “Seriously dude. You’re actually gunna get yourself killed by a puff one day.”

Butch shrugged. “Eh, doubt it’ll be today so it’s all good.”

“You’re funeral,” Boomer mumbled.

Meanwhile, Blossom had turned away and chosen to ignore them all. Bubbles watched her for a moment longer before speaking up.

“I’ll be helping you two this afternoon instead of Bloss. The professor wants to go over some mechanics of the machine with her to see if she can see something he might be missing.”

Mike and Brick looked up at her from their lunches.

“I mean, sure. Doesn’t matter much to me,” Mike said before going back to his food. Brick shrugged and did the same.

Blossom shot her sister a thankful look, the color on her fur settling on a blue color. Bubbles smiled back. Her sister deserved a break.

* * *

“I hate this lab so much,” Mike said with a groan as he sat down. Bubbles giggled.

“We aren’t too much of a fan of this area either. Lesson has been learned though. The professor needs to clean up down here.”

“Please.”

Brick nodded in agreement while wiping at his forehead. “Some AC would be nice too.”

“Hmm, unfortunately that one is out. The temperature is maintained carefully so that nothing accidentally gets set off. Cooling it down would be a bad idea. At least, that’s what the professor says. Buttercup and I think he just doesn’t like to work in the cold. Maybe we can see about some fans though. I think the lack of air movement is the real issue down here,” Bubbles said. Brick huffed at that.

“Whatever. Fine. What’s next?”

“That one on top of the weird yellow lamp.”

“What does it do?” Brick wasn’t going near anything again unless he knew what it did and how it was powered.

“Shows you your dreams? Well, it was supposed to. I think the professor said it ended up showing you what’s been on your mind a lot lately instead. He threw it down here mostly because I think he was embarrassed by what he saw. He couldn’t look Ms. Keane in the eye for a week afterwards. It’s electric so you’re good.”

“You know what, I don’t even want to know,” Mike mumbled as he stood up. He asked Bubbles for his next thing too while Brick floated over to the device.

He sighed as he picked it up and turned it over. It was a small music box like thing, a charger hanging off of the back of it. He couldn’t see anything that was obviously a panel so he flipped open the lid. Music began to play and he felt his heart drop at the same time he felt Bubbles spin around to look at him.

“Brick no-”

He didn’t hear anything else as the room went black. He growled lightly as he stayed exactly where he was. Once they were done fixing this stupid machine he was personally going to make sure this part of the lab was properly organized. This was getting ridiculous.

He sighed as he looked around. He wasn’t really sure what to expect. He didn’t think anything had been on his mind more than usual lately. He accepted that yes, he was in denial, but he was also seriously hoping he wouldn’t see what he was thinking he would.

He heard a giggle behind him and turned slowly, not quite remembering where things in the lab were near him when everything had gone black. Floating there, looking just like she had on Halloween, was Blossom. Brick blinked while she giggled again.

“Hi Brick.”

“Nope. Not real. I’m not thinking this. No.”

The Halloween Blossom pouted. “That’s rude. I’m not the one who chose to be here after all. That was all you.”

Her voice was soft and he could pick up the slight slur in her words, just like the way Blossom had been talking before Howie had shown up that night.

“Yeah, I’m going to pretend this just isn’t happening right now. Sorry.”

“Aw, but I was hoping that we could talk some. We never did finish that conversation did we? You never got a chance to say anything back before Howie showed up.”

Seeing as how he didn’t really know what he would have said he wasn’t actually too upset about that. Even though she didn’t act like she remembered Brick knew Blossom remembered everything that had happened that night. She hadn’t brought it up and he wasn’t about to go over all of this with a fake his subconscious was summoning for him. Even if it did mean he did actually want her to bring it up.

“I think it’s better this way. Now, how do I make this stop?”

She started to float towards him and seriously he wished he knew where things were right now.

“Aw, but Brick why would you want it to stop. Don’t you like the way I look? I noticed you kept glaring at everyone every time I moved a certain way. I couldn’t help but keep doing it once I noticed too,” she said with a giggle. Brick glared.

“Yeah, that’s BS. I know for a fact that isn’t true.”

“But it is. I liked that you were paying such close attention and being so protective too. It was really-”

The image disappeared and the lab came back. Brick blinked a few times before looking down at Bubbles. Her face was bright pink and her hands were slapped over the top of the box, closing it.

“Let’s not have a repeat of that please. Headphones are a must for this one,” she said. Brick nodded.

“Yeah and I ain’t gunna be the one to do it. This one’s all yours Mike.”

They looked over to see Mike splayed out across the floor, his head in his arms.

“No thanks,” he said without looking up.

“You three okay?” Blossom asked as she trotted out from behind a pile of stuff. Brick couldn’t help but jump at her voice.

“Yeah, just another machine working when it shouldn’t,” Bubbles said as she took the machine away from Brick. Blossom’s ears twitched slightly at that before she turned to look at Brick.

“At least it wasn’t long lasting or staining?” She said hesitantly.

Brick spun away from her and didn’t respond. He could see the colors on his arm start shifting colors and panicked.

“I need water,” he said before flying off quickly. He groaned into his hands once he was far enough away and then pulled away to look at the colors. Pink and purple. Right. Because of course one of the colors would be pink. It seemed like he was never able to get away from the color.

He wasn’t sure he really wanted to either, even if he felt like he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Now that I have the buffer of chapters I wanted and have everything I aimed to have completed for my next fic by this point done I'm ready to post again! Expect a chapter about every two weeks until you hear anything else.  
> As for my new fic...don't expect it anytime soon. This fic is my priority and I want to make sure I don't take away too much time from it. Also, unlike this fic which is my playground fic, the next one is a lot more set and it isn't something I'll update willy nilly. My next fic I won't be updating unless I'm like 98% happy with a chapter (100% is impossible. I acknowledge this reluctantly). As a side note, I did also start writing for the Voltron fanfic! That one I might post soon since my first story is kind of like a bunch of post-cannon, connected one shots. We shall see though.  
> Reviews and kudos are loved and always appreciated! You all are the highlight to this whole process, you really are. See you all in two weeks. Ciao!


	11. A Red in Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! This chapter and the last one were originally supposed to be one giant chapter but I split it into two simply because of how long it got. I might do an extra chapter for some of the other things that happened during this week (because no doubt it was an eventful week for the puffs and ruffs) but I doubt I'll have time for that anytime soon. In case anyone was curious though, Robin did visit and yes, she found Blossom just as cute as Bubbles had (she was kinda bummed that Mike hadn't turned into something fluffy too).  
> Thanks as always for the kudos, comments and support! I'm in a bit of a bad head space right now (for no real reason that I can think of) and almost didn't post this but the support everyone has given this story has been so amazing for me that I had to post it. Enjoy!

"No wait! Bubbles don't-" Blossom stopped with a wince as she watched the third monster to appear that week swatted Bubbles across the sea and towards the city.

"Yikes. She okay?" Boomer asked.

Boomer, Butch, and she were sitting around the TV as it showed the fight that was going on. A small monster had approached the city and Buttercup and Bubbles had flown off to handle it. Blossom had on their back-up communicator head piece and was directing them but it wasn't going well. There was a delay which was causing things to not go as smoothly, the same way it had the previous fights. Her sisters had taken more blows and all three of them were exhausted. She sighed.

"This would be so much easier if at least you weren't a dog Butch. I'd just have you put up a shield to protect the city and then have Buttercup go crazy."

"Ha! I'd rather just go crazy myself. Why don't you have her just go crazy?" Butch asked. She shook her head.

"I can't. It’s too close to the city. The force of the impacts would cause large waves to hit the city. The mayor has been working to set something up to block those but it isn't ready. She'd just end up damaging the city at this point."

"That sucks," Boomer said. Blossom couldn't help but agree. She watched as her sisters flew around the monster landing hits here and there. It wasn't a tricky monster thankfully and her sisters shouldn't have too many difficulties but, on top of the communicator delay, all three of them were used to fighting together. This just felt weird. While she was thinking that a hand reached out and pulled the ear piece off her. She spun to see Brick watching the fight.

"Bubbles, send out a scream. Buttercup, it has a scar on its left side, probably an old wound. It doesn't look like it healed properly. Aim there," he said into the piece.

She could just about make out the complaints from Buttercup but they were cut off by a scream from Bubbles. Blossom turned back to the TV to see that Buttercup was doing as Brick had said. She easily tore through the monster's skin and it let out a screech in pain. How did she miss that?

She startled as she felt Brick lean over the back of the sofa again and hold the ear piece out for her. She saw a faded patch of color start to turn yellow and purple and looked away, panicked. Which worked as the color started turning orange instead.

"Should be done soon right? The professor is looking for something and I need my guide again."

She was not going to think about. She wasn't! She swallowed slightly before turning to look at him.

"The monster will probably turn back soon after that hit. I'll be down in a moment or two."

"Might as well just stay here then bro," Butch said as he scratched, bored looking, at an ear. Brick shook his head.

"Nah, I'll head back down. The professor has Mike working on something else. I'll lend him a hand."

Blossom glared at him. He was covered in sweat.

"Take a break Brick. You’re nearly steaming. Grab a cold drink from the fridge."

He waved her off. "I'm fine. Not that bad."

Boomer was giving him a look now too. "She's not lying bro. No, sorry. She is wrong. You're not nearly steaming, you are steaming. Get a drink or I'll drag you in there."

Brick scoffed at that. "Right. I'd like to see you try."

Boomer gave him a wolfish grin before launching at his brother. Blossom rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen. The monster had turned back and her sisters were floating there watching. They had to make sure it didn't change its mind. She sighed as Butch yipped and decided to join in on the dog pile happening behind her. He was lucky Buttercup wasn't here to hear that. She'd never let him live it down. And thank goodness the professor had super proofed the house years ago. The ruffs were a lot more physically aggressive in their affection for one another than the girls were. It was a small surprise they hadn’t broken anything yet.

It had been just under half a week already and so far they'd collected most of the parts they'd needed. To say things had been awkward would be an understatement. Bubbles was avoiding Boomer. Boomer was pouty. Butch needed walked or else he would literally run like mad around the house. Buttercup was fed up dealing with the ruff dogs while we were working on this. Brick was taking hour long ice showers apparently to cool down every night. She was trying very hard not to think about said ruff. Especially when he was sleeping just below her room. Or taking showers in their guest bathroom. She especially was trying not to think about how ruffled his hair was first thing in the morning before he even had a chance to blink the sleepiness from his eyes.

She groaned as she caught the sight of a color patch and quickly tried thinking of something else. This was getting annoying but at least they were almost gone now. Finally she watched as her sisters turned around and started on their way back home. With a huff she jumped onto the back of the sofa and stared down at the three ruffs currently rolling around on the floor. They were all laughing as Brick had Boomer in a headlock with Butch sitting on top of them both. She cleared her throat.

"Right, they're on their way back so why don't you three stop rolling around. Brick please go get a drink and then you can head down alright?" She asked. The three ruffs looked up at her and she had to admit it made an interesting picture.

Brick chuckled a hit before letting Boomer go. The color patches on his face were, for once, free of all red. They were a mix of pink and blue. Happy and relaxed colors, with that little bit of affection for his brothers mixed in. It was weird seeing pink on him. She scrunched her nose up at that.

"Fine. I'll grab a drink and be right down," he said with a grin. Something else that she wasn't used to seeing on his face, especially when he was looking at her. He'd been getting more and more relaxed around the house the past few days. It gave her yet another thing she tried not to think too much about.

"Great. I'll head down now and talk to the professor a bit. Hopefully I can get an idea of what and where this part is," she said as she hopped off the sofa.

"Sure you don't need a hand there Bossy? Those short little legs of yours able to make it down the stairs?" Butch asked with a wolfish grin. She glared at him. One time. She tripped on the stairs one time like this!

With a huff she ignored him and made her way to the lab, head held high. She made sure to be pretty careful walking down the steps, just to be safe. The professor was standing over his desk looking at his notes. Mike was over by the machine tightening something. She made her way over to the professor and hopped onto the desk. Thankfully it was a short one.

"Blossom. You're here, wonderful. I need a piece from that one machine I made two years ago. I think it's over on the north side? It's the one that was supposed to make omelets."

She sighed. She knew which machine he was talking about. Instead of doing what it was supposed to it ended up just flinging ingredients around the place. It was not one of his finer inventions. Thankfully he'd abandoned it pretty quickly. She glanced at Mike and saw he was too far away to really hear what they were talking about. She turned back to the professor and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Dad, don't you think that maybe it's about time we ask for a little bit more help?" She asked softly. He turned to her with a frown.

"I think we have all the help we can get. There isn't anyone else we can ask."

"Weeell, that's not quite true. There is one person and I know for a fact that he wouldn't have been affected by the ray."

He continued to frown at her for a moment before realizing who she was talking about. He shot a look at the stairs before turning back to her.

"I don't know if we can. The city-"

"I know that but he's the only one who can think on your level. The machine is nearly done but you're still working on how to turn it back. We might not have a choice."

"Maybe. I'd need to talk-" he cut himself off as Blossom turned to the stairs. She'd heard the door open. The professor swallowed. "If I still don't have an answer in two days we can talk about it more then."

Blossom nodded. "Deal."

She turned and watched as Brick walked down the stairs. He walked over to her, no longer steaming.

"Ready?" He asked. She sighed but nodded. Right. No thinking thoughts. Easy.

* * *

Bubbles groaned as she rolled out her shoulder. It was her turn to wash dishes but that hit from the monster had badly bruised her shoulder down to the bone. She'd be fine by the time tomorrow rolled around but in the meantime, it just hurt. Moving wasn't helping but chores needed being done. Normally Blossom was the one who did dishes but with her current condition that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"I'd offer a hand but I'm a little short on those right now."

She jumped and spun around to see Boomer sitting just outside the kitchen. He took a look at her face and then glanced behind him. Buttercup had dragged Butch out again having gotten fed up with his running around the house. Sighing, he walked over to her.

"Look, Bubs, we both know you’ve been avoiding me and I have to ask, did I do something? At the party? If it was that shock to Mark then I'm sorry."

Bubbles watched him for a second before sighing. She turned he water off and dried her hands.

"No. It wasn't the thing with Mark. You didn't even do anything. At least, I'm pretty sure you didn't," she mumbled. He cocked his head at that.

"Then what's up? I mean, we were talking like normal again and now- now you pretty much run every time you see me. Look, if I did something please just tell me."

She glanced down at him. He was giving her a puppy dog look and boy was he doing a good job at it. She supposed it was bound to happen when he turned into an actual dog.

"It's not you?"

"Okay that wasn't convincing at all."

She winced and tugged on a pigtail. She really didn't want to have this conversation. She wasn't sure it was even a conversation to have. She just needed to figure out things.

"If it wasn’t the thing with Mark then what was it? Please just tell me Bubs," he pleaded.

She sighed. She wasn't being fair. She also really did need to ask what happened with Ali. Seeing him around the house every day had been awkward and she spent more often than not wondering if something happened. If something did happen then wasn't she thinking things over unnecessarily? If he said no to her with where they currently were then didn't that mean he wasn't interested in dating around again?

"Okay. It's not exactly why I've been avoiding you but it is a thing." He raised an eyebrow as she paused to take a breath. "On Halloween, after the thing with Mark, I went back to that room. I also went looking for you. I kinda found you but..." she trailed off.

He blinked at her a few times before his brow furrowed slightly. "You saw Ali?"

"Part of it? I saw her sitting on your lap and, well, I didn't stick around."

Boomer looked at her for a moment. "That's it? Cause that's about all that happened. Well, alright. She did try to kiss me but I said no. I thought..." he trailed off. She bit her lip.

“Well, that was just part of it. See, I was talking to my sisters a while ago and they brought up something that although I didn’t really think too much of it at the time has kinda been stuck in my head now.”

It was a very abrupt change in topics and she really hoped he would just go with it.

“Okay? So it wasn’t the Ali thing?”

Well, it kinda was but she wasn’t going to say that when she still had things to sort through. She’d gotten the confirmation she needed but now she needed time to sort herself out. Better to switch gears so he didn’t notice that though.

“It’s just, they mentioned that the Mayor had recently asked you three to help out again but Brick said no and we never know why he says no. Like I said I didn’t really care but apparently Buttercup and Blossom do. It puts them on edge I guess? They feel like they can’t completely trust you three.”

His brow furrowed, which looked weird on a dog. “They don’t trust us?”

Bubbles panicked slightly at his tone. “No! That’s not it! They do otherwise, trust me, you’d know. No, it’s more like they can’t completely relax around you three I guess? We were assigned to watch over you three after all so we had to keep track of what you were doing. We still do to some degree.”

“Really? You still keep tabs on us?”

She nodded. “We do. It’s why Blossom stresses that you three have to tell us when you won’t be in class for the day or why we follow you when you ditch half way through the day.”

“Huh. I didn’t realize.”

She shrugged. “I mean, it was pretty bad a few years ago with Butch but now it doesn’t really matter too much. None of you really ever skip. Still, the fact that you don’t give an answer and kind of just leave it up in the air means that they don’t know what you’re going to do so they can’t relax because they need to know what you’re about to do and it really frustrates them and I guess I never had to worry about it but-”

“Bubs. Breathe.”

She did so, not realizing she’d gotten stuck on a rant. She sent him a sheepish look. “Sorry. I don’t want you to think we don’t trust you because we do we just-it’s part of our job to know what you three are up to. And it’s kinda hard when you won’t tell us.”

Boomer sighed before looking towards the lab in thought for a bit. He turned back to Bubbles.

“Look, I can’t really tell you why cause Brick hasn’t actually really said why to us either. I mean, I’m pretty sure I know what his reason is but I don’t actual know, you know? I think it’s kind of a, he wants to say yes but feels he can’t situation.”

“I mean, Blossom would love some help despite what she might say so if that’s why he’s worried…” she trailed off as Boomer shook his head.

“No, that’s not it. Look, I really can’t say more than I already have and I’m pretty sure Brick would kill me if he found out that I said what I did. More because it puts him in a situation but still. I can say this though, you never have to worry about us going back to crime. None of us are interested in that.”

She smiled at him. “Well, that works for me. I’m not sure it works for the other two but then again, they have to deal with your brothers so I can’t really blame them.”

Boomer snorted at that. “Fair enough. I’d probably be the same way. Even if one is all just hot air and the other just needs someone to remove his head from his ass.”

Bubbles giggled at that and then turned as she heard the front door open.

"Hey! Someone get some towels! The idiot decided to jump in the pond at the park," Buttercup yelled as she walked into the house. They could hear Butch cracking up laughing as he ran around the yard. Both of them sighed.

"Grabbing some now Buttercup," Bubbles yelled back.

* * *

"I have it! Oh and it's such a simple solution too! With this, I should have the city back to normal by the end of the day," the professor said as he excitedly flapped his flippers.

"Seriously?" Bubbles asked as she zoomed over. She looked down at the equations and deflated a little. "I'm never going to understand any of this."

Blossom giggled as she walked over and jumped on the table. "That's okay. As long as the professor can make sense of it, we just need to do what he says."

"Even better than that Blossom! We don't have to do much of anything. The machine just has to be reset with these values and powered up. It'll probably take a few hours to recalibrate but after that it'll be as simple as pushing a button."

Brick walked over now from where he had been sitting on the other side of the lab. He'd been messing around with a few of the machines with the professor's permission for the past day or so now. "Guess I should get started then," he said as he looked over Buttercup's shoulder. She had been doing all of the professor's writing for him.

"Guess so. Here." Buttercup handed him everything and he quickly walked back to the machine, the professor following him. "Guess you'll have a pair of hands again soon leader girl. Looking forward to it?"

"Obviously. This has been way too long of a week," Blossom replied. Buttercup snorted at that.

"Seriously though. I’m sad the face paint’s already gone though. It was fun knowing your actual mood for once."

"Please. Don't remind me. The past half a week has been a nightmare. Now I can scold you both even when I’m not actual mad again. Hopefully we can all just move on and forget all of this ever happened."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Can't lie though, I'm gunna miss this slightly. You make a hell of a cute cat Bloss."

"Oh Buttercup! That's not nice! Bloss has been uncomfortable with it and for a good reason," Bubbles said with a slight glare. Buttercup shrugged.

"Just saying. She isn’t nearly as threatening like this. We’ve both been able to get with so much and it was even better with the face paint."

"Yes. It was hard to scold you two when the powder was a nice calm blue color and not the red I needed it to be. And coming up to not even your knee has been less than ideal, even if I can’t exactly tower over you when I am yelling at you normally anyways," Blossom said glaring her fur.

Bubbles giggled. "And yet Brick had almost the opposite problem. Even when he seemed happy or relaxed there was a small bit of red somewhere. Butch and Boomer even had a hard time approaching him sometimes because of it."

"I'm sure Brick was more than happy to have it gone as well," Blossom said.

"Probably. There was one color we didn’t seen a lot of on him though," Buttercup said. Blossom sighed softly and turned away.

"I'm already aware of that Buttercup. I'll be upstairs if you need me for anything."

Blossom jumped off the table and quickly left the lab. Bubbles glared at Buttercup.

"Really? You had to say that?" Bubbles hissed out, low enough that Brick wouldn’t have heard her even if he had been paying attention. Buttercup glared.

"It was just something I'd seen. I wasn't trying to upset her."

"How else did you think she'd react to that?!"

"I dunno! Not that!"

"That's because you didn't think!"

"Girls!" The professor yelled. They both swung to face him, glaring. He glared back. They’d gotten louder with each sentence. "No arguing in the lab. You know some of these machines are sensitive to sound waves and I don't need you two setting something off by yelling. Out! Now."

They both huffed but got up and left the lab. The professor sighed and shook his head, a flipper go up to rub it. He turned back to the machine and watched as Brick finished entering the new data into the machine. The ruff had become good at tuning out when the puffs were arguing and hadn’t paid any attention to it this time either.

"I'm sorry about that," the professor apologized. Brick shrugged.

"After having lived here for almost a week, I'm used to it. I was more just surprised at how often they do argue. They never seem to disagree on much at school."

"Yes well, the media didn't help with that. Any time there's a disagreement between the three they twist it to reflect poorly on Blossom. When the girls realized that, Bubbles and Buttercup agreed to not to let people see it. They try to only argue at home. Blossom was upset with it for a while when they first made their decision. She didn't like the idea of her sisters keeping things from her but once she realized they were just saving the arguments for behind closed doors she got over it."

"Makes sense. There. That should be the last of it."

"Wonderful! Now we just turn it on and wait."

"Only a few hours tops right?"

"Exactly. Hopefully not even that. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the machine. Once it's fully powered I'll flip the switch, one of the few things I'm still capable of doing thankfully, and everyone should go back to normal. Feel free to head on upstairs Brick. I can take care of things from here."

Brick nodded and did just that. He sighed in relief once he reached the main floor of the house. The lower lab was really stifling. Realizing there wasn't much to do but wait now, he decided to take a nap. The past week had taken a lot out of all of them. A few hours later he woke up to loud voices outside the guest room. Now awake and curious he was quick to get up to see what was going on.

He took a look around and saw the girls gathered around a phone on the kitchen table. Blossom was still a cat so he figured the machine wasn't done yet. He made his way over.

"How much damage has happened so far?" Blossom asked whoever was on the other end.

"Too much. This one made its way further into the city than the last one and it's more destructive too," the mayor's voice came from the phone.

"And there's no way to contain it. The professor said it'll be another few hours before we can all go back to normal." Blossom looked at her sisters who looked worried.

"Bloss, fighting a monster out at sea without you wasn't a huge problem for the most part but in the city? And just the two of us? Usually there's six of us for the city fights. How are just two of us supposed to minimize damage and take care of the monster? And without you?!" Bubbles said in a panicked rush.

"I don't know. We'll have to make it work, at least for a little while. If we can keep it in one place for a little while and evacuate the surrounding areas then we can see about leading it out of the city."

"Evacuating without one of us to help? That could take ages! How are we supposed to hold it for that long?" Buttercup asked as she stated to pace.

"I don't know! But we can't do nothing. Look, I'll go with. You can set me on top of a nearby building and that way at least I can give more immediately orders and as soon as I change back I can help."

"You can't fly! There's no way in hell we're going to bring you anywhere near the fight like that!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom growled at her.

"We don't have many options! Or time! There is a monster currently tearing up the city and we need to deal with it!"

"Well obviously I'll go and can direct them," Brick said. All three puffs spun to look at him. "They're right Pinkie. No way you can go near the fight like that. If the building goes down you would too and we're not sure just how much of a beating you guys can take like that. Too risky. On the other hand, having the transmission delay with the distance affecting things would seriously mess things up. There needs to be someone there to give orders. Assuming you two are fine with me, I'll do it."

"Why? Not like this is your job and without your brothers you would have to adjust all of your usual methods to better suit us. Why would you offer to take lead with that in mind, huh?" Buttercup growled at him. He glared.

"This is my city too and it isn’t like there’s anything left for me to do here. You think I want some monster trashing the city up? Pinkie obviously can't do much right now so I don't have much choice but to step up and help now do I? Plus, it isn’t the first time I’ve helped out. It’ll just be the first time you two are taking my orders and not hers."

“We’ll do it. Not like we have much choice,” Bubbles said. Buttercup grumbled a bit but also nodded in agreement.

He looked at Blossom as he said this and she flashed back to their fight at the beginning of the year. He still wasn’t giving a straight answer but she was happy he at least did listen to what she yelled at him and was stepping up somewhat. Out of necessity? Yes but either way, she'd take what she could get.

"Thank you Brick. Mayor, did you hear that?"

"I did. I'll send the three of you the monster's most current location and all the information we have on it. Please hurry."

* * *

"Well this isn't weird at all," Buttercup said as they flew towards the monster. Bubbles sighed.

"Do we really need to comment on it Buttercup? It's not like we have much of a choice."

"Exactly." Blossom's voice said, coming through the ear pieces the three were wearing. "Now, the mayor said that the monster's path into the city has been erratic. It hasn't been a clear line of destruction but more of a zig zag. They think it might be attracted to something and that's why. There's a team in the office going over city maps to see what that could be."

"Do they know anything else?" Brick asked.

Blossom sighed. "No, they don't sadly. Again, the professor is looking into the early detection system but there haven't been any alerts. As far as we can see from here, everything is normal. It should have picked up on the monster."

"Why didn't it then? Are some of them giving off different frequencies? Or small enough levels that they can slip in between the towers?"

"It's hard to say. I should have had one of you take a recorder with you. Too late now."

"And hopefully there won't be a next time. The prof is just gunna have to deal with maybe not knowing."

Buttercup snorted. "He hates not knowing things. Gunna be a nightmare living with him for the next week."

"Hopefully it is just a week. I'd hate him to be stuck on this until his next big machine. Also, I say he takes a break from making any new machines. Has that new golf course opened up?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom sighed. "No, sadly."

Bubbles and Buttercup both groaned at that.

"We're here," Brick interrupted.

The monster, if it had been place stand straight, was larger than the last one that made into the city but not by much. This one looked like a giant slug with two giant eyes on long eye stalks that seemed to shrink and grow. It lifted its head at their approach and they saw that the entire belly of the thing was lined with teeth. Bubbles winced.

"That's really creepy," she said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Plan cap boy?"

Brick watched it for a moment as it watched them. He could hear it softly hissing at them before it lowered its head again and started inching across the ground. He took a look at the path of damage and huffed. It looked like the monster ate as it moved. The sides of buildings and the streets were all chewed up. He was worried about what he saw on a few buildings. They looked melted. He wondered if it had an acid ability. Suppose he had to find out.

"Bubbles, get its attention and try to slow it down. Buttercup, find out if it has a weak point. Pinkie, how does Bellum want us to get this thing out of the city? Cause it's going to cause a lot of damage no matter what way we go out," Brick said. Bubbles and Buttercup quickly took off to do as told though Buttercup didn’t hesitate to shoot a glare at him first.

"What do you mean? The mayor said anyway should be fine but south. The power plant is down that way and she doesn't want a large outage."

"Ugh! Brick! This thing is covered in slime!" Bubbles yelled up at him as she kicked at an eye. It just retracted it out of the way and continued with what it was doing.

"It's got teeth all along its belly. Looks like it uses them to walk."

He flew down and launched a beam along its back. It hissed slowly but other than that there was no sign it was doing any damage. Again.

"Brick! It isn't stopping!" Buttercup yelled as she flew past launching beams along the monster's side. The same thing happened. He growled.

"I can see that! Bubbles! You need to get its attention! Make it stop!"

"Fine! Cover up!"

Buttercup and Brick were quick to cover their ears as Bubbles let off a scream. The monster reared back before falling back down to squirm in pain giving them a clear view of its stomach. Like he'd thought, the entire stomach was a giant mouth.

"That's annoying," Buttercup said as she floated next to him.

"No kidding."

He shot down at the monster and launched a blast of energy at the mouth. It screeched and was quick to close it. Well, at least that did something. Before he could think to do anything else though it began to glow as it looked to be chewing something. Getting a bad feeling he pulled back quickly.

"Get back!" He roared just in time. Bubbles and Buttercup pulled up with him as the monster opened its mouth again and spat. The giant ball of something fell way short of where the supers flew and landed on the side of a high rise building. Even without their X enhanced hearing they would have been able to hear the hiss as the blob began to eat away at the building.

"You know, any other time and I'd find that cool. I mean, acid spit? Seriously how sweet is that?" Buttercup said staring at the blob.

"What?!" Blossom's voice shrieked over the ear piece causing all three of them to wince.

"Owie Bloss. It's fine. None of us were hit," Bubbles said.

"You just said acid spit! In no way is that fine!"

The monster rolled back onto its stomach and continued on its way, eating as it went. Buttercup threw her hands up.

"It's like it doesn't even care that we're here!" She complained. Brick sighed.

"It didn't like the blast to its mouth but other than that, pretty much. Let me see how it feels about some heat."

Brick dropped back down to the monster while letting the flames build. He let loose as he flew over the monster's back and watched as it squirmed. It didn't shriek though. Wanting to look more into the monster's reaction Brick readied for another fly over, taking another deep breath. As he approached the monster reared back and opened its mouth wide. Not questioning it, Brick left loose and watched as the monster. Ate. It. Startled he jumped away. The monster seemed to grin at him for a moment before glowing again.

"Get back!" He roared again. This time the monster laid back down as it continued to glow. He watched as the glow grew and the monster started to secrete more mucus.

"So gross," Bubbles said as she and Buttercup joined him.

"What's it even-"

The mucus, which had begun to pool out below the monster, finally hit water from a broken fire hydrant. It started to spark, slowly gaining in intensity until a large series of explosions went off.

"Shit. Cap head, don't do that again," Buttercup said.

"Wasn't planning on it," he grit out.

"What? What happened?" Blossom asked.

"Brick used his flame but the monster ate it. Then it started getting really slimy and when the slime hit some water it, well, there were a lot of explosions," Bubbles said.

"What?"

"It glowed as well after I used my flame on it," Brick added. There was a short pause before Blossom replied, the monster going back to eating the street.

"Like the other one only this time it can absorb and use your flame."

"Yeah, like last time."

"What's it doing now?"

"Gone back to eating the city. It’s headed north at least."

"Wait. North? Wait wait wait," Blossom said as they heard scrambling. "Boomer! Grab me the map book from the kitchen!"

"Pinkie what's wrong with north? You just said not south," Brick said as he scanned the north side of the city with his X-ray vision.

"That was before I found out it likes flames! South has the power plant yes but north has a coal factory! It's small and doesn't get much use in recent years but it's still operational!"

"Shit."

"Exactly! Brick, you can't let it get to that factory!"

"Shit. Alright, let's see if we can maybe somehow pick it up."

Brick flee down at it with Buttercup and Bubbles following.

"Oh this is so gross!" Bubbles cried.

* * *

"This is a mess," Boomer said from where he sat in front of the TV. Blossom was sitting of the sofa behind him, Butch next to him. On the TV they watched as Buttercup was squished into the ground as the monster rolled over her.

"Shit! That burns!" They heard Buttercup yell through the ear piece. Butch tensed.

"How much longer?" He growled out. Blossom swallowed.

"The professor said anytime in the next few minutes."

"And how far are they from the plant?" Boomer asked. Bubbles and Brick were trying to bait the monster to roll off of Buttercup.

"Closer than they were, not far enough for my comfort and sadly getting closer," Blossom said.

"Not helping Bloss!" Bubbles voice said through the ear piece. Blossom winced.

"Sorry. Butch, Boomer, maybe one of you should-"

"Finally!" The professor's voice yelled from the stairs down to the lab. Blossom was immediately over at the stairs.

"Professor-!"

"I'm turning it on now!"

"Oh thank goodness. I'm so done with the fur," Blossom sighed out. A blue wave went through the room, passing through them just like the initial change. "Wait." She said a moment later after thinking back to the initial change. "Shoot. Oh this is not good."

"What's-not that way Bubbles! What's not good leader girl?" Buttercup asked. A glance at the TV showed she was free from under the monster now. Her skin was red in places.

"Oh! Um, nothing you need to worry about! Butch! Boomer! I suggest you get into the guest room!" Blossom yelled as she ran for the stairs.

"Why?" Butch asked, not looking away from the TV. Blossom huffed.

"Clothing! We aren't wearing any!" She yelled out as she darted up the stairs.

"Fuck!" Brick's voice said through the speaker. Buttercup snickered.

"What? Did something happen?" Blossom asked as she burst through her door, closing it behind her. Buttercup snorted one more time.

"Cap head slipped."

"He slipped?" Blossom said as she looked down at her paw. The fur was already starting to recede.

"It's nothing. I just-the thing is slimy," Brick growled. Blossom watched as her fingers started to elongate, the pink of her skin starting to show through. Bubbles giggled.

"Okay? Anyways, we should be able to get over there soon. I'm nearly already all the way back to normal," Blossom said.

"Thank fuck. I don't know how much longer the three of us alone can keep this thing back," Buttercup said. Blossom sighed.

"Language," she said. Finally she was standing back on two feet in her own skin and, like she thought, completely nude. Not wasting any time she rushed over to her closet and pulled out some clothes. "I'm back to normal now. We should be there soon."

"Well hurry-shit Buttercup! That's a gas tank!" Brick yelled.

"What?! I thought it was water!" Buttercup yelled back. Blossom sighed as she finished getting dressed. The faint sound of an explosion came through the ear piece. Shaking her head, Blossom hurried out of her room.

"Boomer! Butch! Please tell me you two are back to normal!"

"Well, yeah but do you have a belt? Brick's pants are a bit too loose on me?" Boomer asked as he left the guest room in wearing a pair of Brick's jeans, plenty of ankle showing, and one of his t-shirts. Butch followed wearing another pair of jeans, this time bunching at the ankles slightly, and a red flannel shirt left unbuttoned. Blossom blinked a moment or two at them. It seemed Butch did have an eight pack.

"At least they aren't too tight. Brick'll be pissed if I end up ripping these things and I could barely get into them. Fighting in them is gunna be hell."

"Right. Well. I think the professor has one. Just a sec," Blossom said. She zoomed into the professor's room and grabbed a belt before zooming back. "Here."

"Great. Ready," Boomer said. Without another word Blossom zoomed out the front door in a flash of pink, a deep green and dark blue quickly following her.

"Blossom? Would you mind throwing some clothes down?" The professor yelled from the lab. "Blossom?"

* * *

"Bubbles! Left!" Brick yelled. Bubbles swerved as Brick launched a pole at the monster. It sunk slightly into the monster's skin causing it to screech and roll around in the street. Bubbles pulled back panting.

"Any sign of them yet?" She asked. Brick shook his head.

"No but we can't keep waiting. Bubbles, fly ahead and try to clear away anything that might cause flames again. Just a few streets."

She groaned. "I don't have much more of this in me."

Brick nodded, frowning as the monster continued to roll around. "Hopefully you won’t have to. Get to it Bubs."

She huffed and disappeared in a flash of blue. Brick took a second to scan the building tops but there was still no sign of Blossom and his brothers. Blossom had let them know they were on their way but not long after that he'd been thrown into a power line and the resulting electric blast had short circuited his communicator. With a growl he turned back to the monster.

It had stopped screeching and had managed to work the pole out of its side. There was a small bit of blood but not much. He hadn't pierced it as far as he'd thought.

"You know, for a slug this thing has seriously tough skin. It’s as good at taking a hit as Butch is. What the hell are we supposed to do?" Buttercup asked as she floated over to him.

"I have no fucking clue. You fight more of these than I do. Any suggestions at this point? Cause usually I just fry my way through these things."

"Nope. Not a clue but it's moving again."

"Fuck. How long are they gunna take?" Brick said with a growl.

He sped down to the monster shooting of energy beams. The monster huffed at him before moving down the street. He growled at that. Buttercup swept past throwing energy blasts of her own. Again, the monster just continued on its path. Buttercup yelled in frustration.

"This is pointless! Our hits pretty much bounce off, it makes explosions by eating fire, and the mucus on the thing makes it impossible to pick up. Hell, the stuff even burns! How the hell do we handle this?"

"Maybe it needs cooling down instead." Blossom said as she, Butch and Boomer finally arrived. She didn't pause and, while taking a deep breath, zoomed towards the monster. The monster's eye turned to watch her but otherwise continued without caring. When she got close enough Blossom let out a gust of frozen air. The monster groaned and curled up into itself, causing the end result to be a giant ball of ice.

"Huh. Well that was-" Buttercup started to say. She was cut off by the sound of a loud crack.

Blossom's eyes widened and she shot back to the others.

"Butch! Shield!" She yelled. Her tone had him acting before he realized what he was doing. A second later the cracking sound intensified and not even a second late shards of ice went flying everywhere.

Butch cursed as they hit against his shield. Bubbles shrieked as she took cover not far away and all the other supers moved so that they were more behind the shield. Once the barrage of ice was over they all looked down at the monster, Bubbles zooming back to them. It had gone back to eating the street as if nothing was wrong.

"So no ice and no fire. Great," Boomer said. "What now?"

Blossom turned to Brick and he sighed as he adjusted his cap.

"Can't lift it either. It's got something in its slime that burns through even our skin. Doesn't seem to work on non-organic matter but that doesn't help much when its stomach is a giant mouth. Even if we tried to use a platform or something to lift it it would just eat through it." Brick said.

"Has it avoided any particular material? Or shown any aversion to anything?" Blossom asked. Brick shook his head. "Great. Well, in the meantime, Butch can try to slow it down with his shield while we try to figure this out."

"Whaaaaat? But that's no fuuuun," Butch whined. Buttercup was quick to whack him over the head with a glare. He glared back.

"It's more than the rest of us can do. Make the blasted shield. I'll help with pushing it back," Buttercup said. She didn't wait for him as she flew over to the monster's head. Butch whined and Brick shot him a look. With a sigh, Butch followed Buttercup. He made a shield large enough to cover the span of the street. The monster grunted as it ran into it.

It took a few moments to prod along it with its eyes before growling and rearing back. With a roar it pummeled its body against the shield. Blossom tensed as they all watched the shield be pushed back slightly. They heard a curse or two from the greens and then watched as the shield was pushed back into place.

"This thing packs a punch leader girl! Won't be able to hold this for long!" Buttercup yelled to them. The monster reared back again but this time the shield didn't move.

"Could we maybe use Butch's shield to carry the monster?" Bubbles asked. Brick shook his head.

"With how far into the city we are and assuming the thing would struggle and how large it is, Butch's shield wouldn't hold up long enough to get it out."

"Can we squash it with the shield then?" Blossom asked. Brick thought about it for a second before shaking his head again.

"With how fast it can eat through things we'd probably just harmlessly push it through the ground. If the thing then managed to burrow its way to the factory we'd have no way to stop it. Too dangerous."

Blossom sighed and looked through the trail of destruction. There had to be something they could do. Bubbles and Boomer made a few more suggestions but they were all just half of an idea. More just thoughts than anything else. Brick shot them all down. Blossom continued to observe the destruction before finally noticing something.

"All the electric poles are left alone," she said out loud. Brick's head snapped in her direction. He quickly zoomed over to her and looked at the destruction.

"You're right. Why? Does it not like it?" Brick thought out loud.

"Hmmm, maybe. Boomer, why don't we test it out? Butch, Buttercup, be ready!" Blossom yelled at the greens.

Boomer grinned and didn't waste a second. He let his electricity spark up and down his arms before generating a spear of pure blue electricity.

"Heads up!" He yelled before throwing the spear right at the monster’s back.

The monster's eye turned and saw the spear coming at Boomer's warning. It shrieked and tried to pull out of the way only for the spear to pierce its side instead. It screamed in pain and writhed on the ground in obvious pain. Butch let his shield drop and watched the monster carefully. The electricity sparked across the monster's entire body as it continued to scream before it started to glow.

"Nope! Not again!" Bubbles said before zooming to hide behind a building. Everyone else was quick to follow and not a second later the monster exploded. They stayed where they were for another moment or two before all coming back out to float above the mess.

"Just like the other one," Brick said. Blossom nodded.

"Maybe it's a new type of monster? Could explain why they keep getting past the early detection system. It's weird though. Why are they resistant to some of our X based abilities and then blow up at some sort of elemental weakness?"

"Don't think there's much point in overthinking it. Still, I'm gunna wrap some of this flesh up and take it back to the professor. He might be able to pick up a trace of the new waves even if it is dead flesh," Buttercup said. "I don't wanna have to deal with another one of these if we can avoid it."

"That's a good idea but be careful. Hopefully there won't be any more like this one," Blossom said. Buttercup nodded and went to get some of the flesh before zooming for home with it wrapped in a torn corner of her shirt. "I'm going to stay and see if I can help with the clean up a bit. The flesh is likely still capable of hurting people and it if can burn through our skin I don't even want to think about what it can do to a regular human's skin."

"Well that's nice and all but imma head home. These aren’t my threads, being a dog was annoying as hell and I haven't had a shower all week so…peace," Butch said before zooming off.

“You’re washing those clothes before you return them!” Brick yelled after him with a pointed look at Boomer as well. The youngest ruff just shrugged.

"Sure. Butch had a point though and now I just feel gross. I'm going to head back too," Boomer said with a look of disgust on his face. He was quick to follow after Butch. Bubbles sighed.

"I think I'll head back too. Several draining fights in a week plus all the animal drama and the lab stuff has me exhausted. I need a nap, if that's okay with you Bloss," she said. Blossom smiled at her sister.

"That's fine. Let the professor know I'll be back later."

Bubbles nodded before taking off in a flash of light blue. Blossom turned to Brick who was watching as the city's clean-up crews finally arrived on scene.

"What are you thinking?" Blossom asked him. He turned to her, brow furrowed.

"Nothing much. Just wondering why all of a sudden monsters might change like this. There aren't really many changes on the island so what would prompt a change?"

Blossom shrugged. "Anything. Maybe we were the change. There's a lot we don't know about monster physiology and it doesn't help that they all seem so different. Maybe there wasn't even a change and these are monsters who just never decided to bother us before."

"Right. Like you believe that. You're just as worried about this as I am."

Blossom bit her lip. He was right, she was worried but she doubted she was as worried as he was. Chances are she was more worried. She looked down at the clean-up crews.

"I'm worried about what this means for the Powerpuff Girls going forward but it isn't something you should be worried about Brick. We'll be more prepared for next time. We shouldn't need your help again."

Brick looked away from her and swallowed. "That's not what I was worried about. I don't want the city torn apart either you know."

Blossom sighed. "I know but it isn't your job to worry about this so don't. My sisters and I can handle the next one. We always do."

He glared down at the wreckage in the city and she sighed. She flew over and blocked his view, meeting his eyes.

"Go home and rest Brick. Don't worry about things, okay? Protecting the city is my job."

"Never said it wasn't but Pinkie, that thing could withstand three X powered individuals. You and your sisters-"

"Can handle it. We have to. We're the city's only real defense against them. Unless that changes don't worry about it."

Brick rolled his eyes. "The mayor is our surrogate parent. Kinda hard to not worry when she comes home haggard after an attack makes it to the city."

"Well unless things change it isn't your place to worry. Are things going to be changing anytime soon?"

The stared off for a few seconds before Brick looked away. Blossom sighed.

"I just don't get it Brick. I don't. You say things and do things like this and then when push comes to shove you always do this. You pull away and don't say anything. Why? I can tell that you want to help but...I just don't understand Brick."

He looked at her again and couldn't help but swallow thickly. He knew she would understand if he explained but it wasn't any of her business. This problem wasn't hers and he wasn't going to make it. He shook his head and stayed silent. Her shoulders drooped in response and Brick was quick to shove his hands in his pockets and look away. He didn't like when she looked so tired like this.

"Fine. Stay quiet. Just know that it's getting more and more difficult for me to keep trying to understand. Something has to give Brick. We deserve an actual answer."

She didn't wait for him to respond before zooming down to the clean-up crew to help them. He stayed there for a few minutes watching while his teeth ground against one another. He could tell her. He really could. But then it wouldn't be his problem anymore, it would be hers and she had enough on her plate as it was.

Blossom was going around freezing the flesh before picking it up. The frozen flesh didn't seem to burn and because it wasn't about to start moving like the monster had there was no threat of it doing damage like previously. She wasn't looking at him but he knew she was keeping part of her attention trained on him, waiting. He growled lowly before taking off in a flash of red. He sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face. The fight had taken a fair bit out of him and after the past week he was tired.

He caught sight of his hand, where a splotch of color had been, and growled. He remembered the music box and the pink and purple color his skin had turned. He made a face at the memory and shook his head as if that could get rid of it. He wasn't allowed to feel that way. Not towards her. Not right now. Chances were, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a half chapter that I threw together that goes between this and the next full chapter that I'll be posting here instead of my extra story. Not sure if I'll post it next week (depends on if I can shake off the bad mood) or in two weeks. My next semester also officially starts on Monday so my time will be disappearing (might also be the reason for my mood but I don't think so cause I love my masters program). I should be able to still post something every two weeks but if I miss a week that will be why. Anyways, see you all soon! Ciao!


	12. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to comment on this last week but this story is officially over 100,000 words long! I honestly am surprised at myself for being able to commit so solidly to this. I just really really love this fandom though.  
> So this isn't a full chapter but not really an extra either so I decided to throw it here anyways. It's kind of like an intermission chapter? Half chapter? I could have made it a full chapter but...I'm being lazy. Better mood though! Happy about that.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Enjoy!

“I really can’t wait until this game is over. I’m so done with this sport. I’m not playing it again next year,” Boomer whined as he walked over to the bench. Both his brothers laughed.

“You’re hilarious Boom,” Brick said. Boomer’s shoulders dropped.

“I was being serious!”

“Nope. Already told coach we’re playing again next year bro. You ain’t allowed to quit before senior year,” Butch said as he set his helmet down on the bench. Boomer pouted as he plopped down next to it.

“You said that last year about junior year. Guys, I hate sports! Just let me quit, please!”

“And what? Let Mark get the spot. Hell no.”

Brick snorted at that. “Seriously surprised he hasn’t quit yet. I think the whole school is aware of how pissed I still am at the guy.”

“I mean, yeah I guess I don’t want him to get the position but it’s just so boring bro! Even without using my X none of these dudes can run as fast as I can,” Boomer said. Brick shook his head while Butch glared across the field.

“Yeah well, that’s usually true but today’s game isn’t the same as all the others now is it Boom?” Brick said as he also looked across the field.

Standing on the other side of the field three players of the opposing team were glaring back. The center one had dark red hair that fell to around the bottom of his shoulder blades. It was tied back in a loose but neat ponytail that would soon be taken out in favor of a bun. His eyes were a light shade of red, not quite pink but not fully red either. On his left was a muscular brunet with a short military cut and clear green eyes.

“Please tell me I’m not seeing what I think I’m seeing,” Boomer cried into his hands after looking across the field. Butch and Brick both snickered at him.

“Sorry my dude. You be seeing truth,” Butch said.

On the red head’s right was a blond man with grey blue eyes. Normally Boomer didn’t really have a problem with his counterpart from the other universe but today he did.

“He has a fucking bowl cut. What the hell?!”

Brick and Butch both snickered. Across the field Banger did in fact have a bowl cut.

“I mean, he kinda can pull it off,” Brick said as he turned to the bench. The rest of the team was starting to come out.

“Debatable bro. So very very debatable.”

Butch snorted as he whacked Boomer lightly over the head. “Stop giving him that look. They’re allowed to have bad hair cuts if they want to.”

“Or be anti-tat and anti-piercing if they want.”

Butch glared at Boomer. “Dude, he’s connected with me as my opposite or whatever. I expect him to have some common sense.”

“Both of you stop staring, I don’t want them to have an excuse to start something. The coach should be out in a sec for the huddle. We can’t screw this game up. This is one of our last chances to show those Citiesville shit bags who’s really boss here after all,” Brick said with a wicked looking grin. Butch and Boomer returned the look.

“Showing people who’s boss, now that I can get behind. Hell yes,” Boomer said.

“Hey, if coach is coming out that means the cheer squad should be out soon. Now that’s-” Butch started. Boomer, in a flash of blue, clapped a hand over his brother’s mouth. Butch raised an eyebrow as Boomer glared at him, red in the face.

“I don’t know what you were about to say but don’t even think about finishing that thought.”

“Seriously though Butch. Pinky and Buttercup are here. If they hear you talking like that they’ll kill you,” Brick added.

Butch snorted as he took Boomer’s hand away. “I was going to say that’s a reason to like the sport. Pretty girls cheering us on. God guys, get your heads out of the gutters. Plus, it ain’t Bossy or Butters you’d have to worry about. Pretty sure sugar cube would kill us all if she heard what you thought I was thinking.”

Brick and Boomer both made faces. “True.”

* * *

“Looks like the standard stare off has already started,” Buttercup said as she looked out over the field. Blossom sighed before burying her face in one of the scarfs she had tied around her neck. It would be cold and she wouldn’t be moving so she’d made sure to bundle up more than usual.

“I don’t get them. They do this every year too. Let me know if sparks start flying. Literally.”

Buttercup scoffed. “You think Brick or Blane would let one of their idiots ruin this game? Ha! They’ll have their dogs on short leashes tonight.”

“Oh my gosh, another one. How long are you going to be making these dog jokes?”

“For as long as I can make cat jokes my purrfect sister.”

“You are so annoying sometimes Buttercup.”

“Only sometimes? Dang, gotta up my game here.”

“Whatever. Do you see Rob anywhere? She said she’d save us seats.”

“Nope. Hey, do you know if Prinny turned into anything?”

“She won’t say. My guess is probably.”

“Wonder what she was.”

Blossom shrugged. “Does it matter?”

Buttercup turned to give her sister a serious look. “Yes. It’s arguable a matter of life or death.”

“You’re bring dramatic. I thought you said that was a Bubs thing?”

“You clearly don’t understand how serious I’m being right now.”

“Speaking of, here comes the cheer squad now.”

In their usual fanfare, the cheer squad emerged from the locker rooms finally. Unlike the football team, who Brick convinced not to make a big deal of things, they came out with a full routine. Blossom supposed it made sense. Them arriving on the field really marked the beginning of the game since they were always last out. That and Princess liked to be dramatic.

“I see our little baby blue. Look at her, co-leader extreme.”

Blossom sighed. “Are you in a particular mood or something tonight Buttercup? All I’m getting off of you tonight is sarcasm and a more extreme dead panned sense of humor than usual.”

She shrugged. “Eh, what can I say? Seeing the rights is putting me on edge a little. I’m half expecting the punks to show up.”

“They won’t. Blane promised me that he had convinced them all to stay back.”

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“How should I know? You think he would tell me that?”

“Well I mean you two did-”

“You know as well as I do that that was all Bubbles. I don’t even know where she got the idea from. It was ridiculous.”

“Uh-huh. Not like you two aren’t oddly so similar he’s almost like a male you or anything.”

“Those are two separate things.”

“Right. At least Bubs and I know the real reason now. Bloss and Brick sit-”

“If you speak one more syllable Buttercup I will punch you across this field right now.”

Buttercup’s mouth snapped shut. “Noted. Hey! There’s Rob! Let’s go get. I want to get seated before kick-off.”

* * *

“So is Buttercup still trying to figure out if I changed?” Princess asked as they stood waiting for the next play to finish. Bubbles gave her a nervous smile.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. She’s probably not going to give up on that any time soon.”

Princess snorted. “Whatever. She’s not getting an answer.”

Bubbles hummed at that as she watched Brick throw the ball across the field to Boomer. Banger was right on his side but Boomer pulled back into a hook and caught the ball easily. The cheer squad started their cheer for a successful pass and Bubbles couldn’t help but wince as Banger tackled Boomer, hard. She could see Butch tense and prayed that he wouldn’t lash out.

They didn’t want a repeat of freshman year where a near full on super fight almost broke out.

Brick was there though and Butch didn’t do anything. Thankfully. She could see Banger saying something to Boomer from where she stood but with the noise of the crowds and the distance she wasn’t able to hear it. It had Butch nearly launching across the field though.

Bubbles tensed and threw her pompoms down as she took a step onto the field. Brick was there again though, this time in front of Butch, stopping him. Blane was also there in no time too, yanking Banger away from Boomer. Probably to lecture him.

Bubbles let out a sigh of relief as she stepped back. She turned around to grab her pompoms and saw Blossom and Buttercup at the edge of the stands, watching. They glanced at her and she waved before they went back to watching the field. She hated games against Citiesville. The rights and ruffs always seemed to find some excuse to go off at one another. She was convinced it was simply because the plays weren’t enough for the male supers on the field to show what they were really made of. It confused her but didn’t. She had a hard time with Brat for a similar-ish reason after all.

“Well, that’s the third time so far. How many more close calls do you think there’ll be?” Princess asked as Bubbles stepped back into place next to her. She sighed.

“Too many.”

* * *

Buttercup munched on her popcorn as the announcer tried to say the results over the roar of the crowd. She blinked at them all blankly, too tired to care anymore. God. Citiesville games sucked, even when Townsville did win.

Bubbles looked just as tired too although she was trying to join the cheer squad in their high spirits for one last cheer. Thank god they’d gotten through another game without an incident. It probably helped a lot that the punks weren’t there this year too. Still, Buttercup was ready to sleep for a good 12 hours straight after how tense she’d been through the whole thing.

Blossom sighed as she floated over the railing of the bleachers and down to the field. “Come on. Let’s get this over with and go home.”

Buttercup popped the last handful of popcorn in her mouth and followed. “Dunno why we have to do this,” she said around her mouthful. Blossom shook her head.

“Because all said and done they do help keep the punks behaved when we need them to.”

“Like hell they do. If they had any control over the punks then last year-”

“It’s fine Buttercup. You know what Berserk is like. I’m more surprised it took as long as it did for her to decide to prank me.”

“It’s not fine!”

“What’s not fine? Please tell me everything is fine. I don’t want not fine right now,” Bubbles said as she joined her sisters with a groan. Buttercup opened her mouth but, with a head shake from Blossom, snapped it closed again.

“It’s nothing Bubbles. Shall we?” Blossom asked.

The blonde girl’s shoulders drooped. “I don’t want to but sure, we shall.”

Buttercup rolled her eyes and they finally made their way towards the boys. The rights and ruffs were all bunched up in their typical end game glare off. The rights looked pissed. The ruffs looked cocky. They all looked stupid to Buttercup.

“I hate Citiesville games,” she said. Her sisters made noises of agreement but didn’t say anything.

Blane turned to look at them as they got close. He gave them a tense smile.

“Blossom. It’s good to see you. I’m happy to see there was no lasting damage,” he said. The ruffs tensed as did Buttercup but Blossom ignored them. “I’m sorry again about that. Berserk slipped away from Banger.”

“How am I not surprised?” Buttercup growled lightly. Blossom sighed.

“It’s fine. Like you said, no lasting damage.”  
“I wish I could say I got all the copies of it but I’m sure Berserk has a back-up somewhere,” Blane added.

“As long as she doesn’t post it on the web then I’d say we’re good.”

“Buttercup. Enough. Anyways, I’m sorry for the loss and congrats to the ruffs on the win,” Blossom said without looking at Buttercup. Said girl huffed but let it be.

Bubbles hummed in agreement as she stepped forward until she was standing in front of Banger.

“What did you say to Boomer in the second quarter?” She asked with a special kind of smile on her face. Banger returned the look.

“Oh nothing too important.”

All three reds sighed but let it be. They continued their stare-off. And continued. Butch started giving them a look that Buttercup was inclined to agree with. More evil smile staring. Now Blossom was giving Bubbles a look. A little more staring…Brawdy started to twitch before two seconds more and he finally caved.

“He said he’d expect nothing less from a ruff. All they’re good for is taking a punch, especially one as dumb as Boomer is,” he blurted out. Banger gave him a very disappointed look while Boomer looked away with grit teeth. Butch tensed and the reds sighed. Buttercup was just ready for home. Bubbles giggled.

“I see. You’re so funny Banger,” she said as she took a step into his space with as innocent looking smile. Several jaws, including Banger’s, dropped as she reached up to weave her fingers into the right’s hair at the back of his head. Before anyone could say anything, her right foot slid back slightly into a grounded position and her fist launched, full speed, into his stomach. The second she was sure he wouldn’t go flying across the field she let go and stepped back. Banger fell to his knees, doubled over in pain, coughing and slightly gagging. “You know what they say about you rights right? Can’t even take a punch properly.”

Butch cackled at the right while Brawdy gave him a disappointed look. Blane gave Blossom a look but she was too tired to care so she just shrugged. Brick smirked. No doubt he’d give Bubbles a high five for the punch later.

Buttercup snorted. “From where I’m standing all six of you…you know, I was going to say brutes but I can’t, then I was going to say brats but I can’t do that either so I was about to say punks but strike three! Can’t do that one either. So I guess I’ll just say that from here? All you bitches are good for is taking a punch at best.”

“Language.” Both Blossom and Blane chided. Buttercup made a face at the red right. Blossom actually did the same and he had the decency to at least look apologetic.

“I forgot how creepy that was,” Brawdy said. Butch snorted.

“Not nearly as creepy as your face. Seriously dude. Get a piercing or a tat or do something other than a boring military cut. I’m supposed to be associated with you. You’re gunna ruin my cred.”

“Maybe I just don’t want to come off as an un-educated beast.”

Buttercup snorted. “Dude. You’re a green. By default that’s what kinda what we all are. Sure as hell all we’re seen as.”

“At least I don’t get accused of actually trashing cities,” Brawdy shot back with a glare.

Buttercup tensed but Butch cut in before anyone else could. “Squeaky clean, you wanna see trashed city you keep talking and I’ll show you what a real trashed city looks like.”

“No.” All three reds said at the same time. They turned to give each other a look before turning away. Ugh. Counterparts were so weird.

“Plus, let’s be real here hun. You really are just as bad as the rest of us greens,” a voice said from above them. With a collective groan, they all looked up. Floating there were none other than the three girls none of them were expecting to see that night.

In the center was a red head that looked remarkably like Blossom. Her eyes and hair were a shade or two darker and instead of a neat ribbon, a ratty looking one was being used to tie her hair back. She wore a short black dress and bright red heels looking more like she should be out in the town partying and not floating above a school football field. Blossom gave the girl a look that was ignored.

Next to her was a blonde that looked a lot like Bubbles as well. Her hair was longer and instead of the soft waves of the puff’s hair, hers was curled tightly in her two pigtails. Her eyes were harsh and when they landed on you, you wouldn’t be able to help but think that they were cutting right through to your core. And not in a kind way. She wore a short black skirt with a dark blue crop top. Bubbles made a face at the amount of skin showing.

Lastly was a girl that looked extremely similar to Buttercup. Her hair was shorter though and spiked. Unlike Buttercup as well, she had about enough piercings to rival Butch. She was wearing cargo pants and a black crop top that showed off a belly button piercing and a few tattoos. Buttercup made a face at her other counterpart.

“I thought you three weren’t supposed to be coming to the game,” she said. Annoyingly, Brute smirked at Buttercup.

“Last I checked, game ended. Don’t worry puffy, we’re just here to pick up our boys.”

Brawdy turned to Banger, who was still catching his breath on the ground. “Please tell me she didn’t just say we’re their boys.” Banger just groaned back.

“Berserk. You said-” Blane started. Berserk cut him off with a snicker.

“Didn’t you just hear Brute? Game’s over babe. Come on. Time to go home.”

Blane sighed through his nose as he glared at the girl. She smirked as all three landed among the other supers. With a quick look around, Buttercup was happy to see that people were quickly moving away. She could see their friends in the crowd trying to urge the slower folks to pick up the speed. She’d have to thank them. After she scolded them.

They knew that the punks showing up was immediate run away kind of an event.

“Nice punch blue butt. Next time though, leave me to discipline the puppy here please,” Brat said with a glare at Bubbles. Bubbles huffed and glared back.

“Maybe I would if you’d actually taught him proper manners to start with. Though…My city, my rules.”

“I’m not a dog,” Banger groaned out with a weak glare at both girls. They ignored him. Boomer snickered at him and Banger turned away from the blonde girls to glare at him instead.

“Hey there pink stuff. How have you been?” Berserk asked as she walked up to the pink puff. Blossom sighed as Buttercup and the ruffs tensed again, Boomer forgetting his glare off with Banger quickly. Even Blane looked on edge.

“Fine Berserk. How are you?”

“Oh just peachy. Been enjoying going through some old pics. Came across a real good one.”

Brick was glaring at the pink punk now too, a small puff of smoke escaping as he huffed. Berserk turned and gave him a manic looking smirk.

“Bricky, how are you?”

“Feeling like I need to blow some steam.”

“Hmmm…seems like a personal problem.”

“Okay!” Blane said as he cut between the two. They glared at each other around the red right. “Time to go home. Thanks for the game. Blossom, I’ll see you at the competition. Let’s go Berserk.”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond before grabbing her arm and dragging her off. She continued to glare but didn’t resist. Brat and Brute started after them.  
“Are we supposed to follow or something?” Brat asked as she squinted at them. Banger sighed as he finally got his breathing under control and stood.

“Yes. Yes we are. Smell ya later ruffs. Puffs, pleasure as always,” he said with a role of the eyes and grit teeth as he took off. Brat glared once more at Bubbles before huffing and following. Brute raised an eyebrow at Brawdy who made a face back.

“Can we just do this the easy way? Please?” He asked. All three of the other greens snorted.

“Please re-educate this fucker-” “Language!” “-before I gouge my eyes out. He’s so squeaky clean it hurts me to be associated with him,” Butch said.

Brute snorted. “Oh metal head, he ain’t nearly as squeaky clean as he pretends to be.” She waggled her eyebrows at Butch who made a face back. Brawdy glared at her, a very light pink across his cheeks. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Buttercup didn’t want to know. She really didn’t. The two greens took off and didn’t look back.

“Well. That was thankfully uneventful. Time to go home,” Buttercup said with an over-exaggerated clap and smile. Bubbles groaned in agreement.

“Please. I’m so tired! I swear if something happens tonight and we have to take a call-”

“I’m sure no one would be stupid enough to pull something on a Citiesville game night. They’ll all be too busy celebrating the win too,” Blossom said. Both of her sisters looked at her.

“Cause that’ll help a lot. You’ll have to remind me how you managed to get TV access to monster isle. I’m sure they’re so thankful they were able to watch this win,” Buttercup sassed. Blossom gave her a look.

“I am so done with you tonight. I’m going home.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up puffs! We just won both our games for the third year in a row against Citiesville! Plus, that punch sugar cube gave Banger was awesome! Celebrations are a must,” Butch said. They all glared at him.

“Go find a party of your own or something. I’m going home,” Bubbles said. She didn’t wait for a reply before taking off for the locker room.

“Seriously. You’re flex fest has me exhausted snail head. I’m not going to any parties,” Buttercup added. Butch turned to give a pleading look to Blossom. She raised an eyebrow at him as both Brick and Boomer sighed loudly.

“I don’t know why you’re looking at me. I never want to go to parties.”

He huffed. “Come on. Mitch and Mike said they’d treat us to some dogs from Hot Dogs On A Skewer if we won. Free food.”

Blossom sorted. “Definitely not. Thank you for the offer though Butch.”

“Yeah. Pass here too.”

“What about sugar-”

“Dude. Bubs has been vegetarian for years now. You really think she’ll want to go to a hot dog place?” Boomer cut in.

“Just drop it Butch,” Brick added. Butch groaned annoyingly.

“Fine! Next year you three can’t get out of it though.”

“Assuming you’ll win again?” Buttercup asked with a roll of her eyes. Butch gave her his crazy smile.

“Obviously. Those Citiesville peeps are all trash.”

Blossom shook her head. “Just don’t let the rights hear you talking like that. The last thing I need is for you six to go at it again.”

“Hey, I was behaved. Don’t group me in with them,” Boomer whined. Blossom gave him an apologetic smile.

“Fine. Last thing I need is for you five to go at it.”

“Thank you. See bros? That’s all I want from you. To acknowledge what I want.”

“You’re not quitting football Boom. Deal,” Brick said.

“Worth a shot,” Boomer grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peak into the relationship between the four groups of siblings. I wanted to give a taste of it to everyone before they get introduced more seriously. This won't be the last we see of the rights or punks.   
> Be back with a full chapter in another week. I think you'll all really love it. Ciao!


	13. Out of Our Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments! Always love to see those.  
> Also, I just noticed I've been switching between Pinky and Pinkie...my bad.

Boomer touched down just inside the gates. His flyover hadn't really given him any clues so now he was stuck now with having to actually go in. Thankfully he'd thought to bring gloves. The last thing Bellum needed was for the cops to be on him for breaking and entering. Last thing he needed too with the way things with Bubbles had been. Especially after he said she didn’t have to worry about this.

Luckily the building was empty. That much he had seen. Yeah there were security cameras but those were easy for him to deal with. A little shock to their system and they'd be out. Hopefully not too damaged but eh, not like anyone would know it was him. These things happen all the time in this city after all.

He had tried asking the new students about why but hadn't been able to really get any kind of answer. It was a bunch of the same.

_'They said the school wasn't allowed to stay open.'_

_'Everything seemed normal on the last day.'_

_'It was really surprising.'_

No one knew anything. He was sure he could ask Bellum but she was so busy that the ruffs always felt bad asking her for stuff. They only did it as a last resort. Still, he was surprised that not a single one of the new kids knew anything about what happened to their old school. That struck him as weird. Granted, he hadn't asked everyone but he'd asked enough of them that he should have heard something.

Sending a shock through the camera watching the front he approached slowly. He could feel the buzz of electricity on the other side of the front door and sent a surge through those cameras as well. Once the buzz was almost gone he pulled out a small black kit from his back pocket.

Brick was technically the best one for this but Boomer had made sure to learn how to pick locks too. He was glad he had now. After they'd started staying with Bellum they made sure not to make a habit of breaking into places but Brick had snuck this kit into the house just in case. They knew she wouldn't approve but at least this way they weren't breaking doors down and again, they didn't make a habit of this or anything.

He frowned as he tried to pick the lock. Normally he'd have just asked Brick to come along with him but Brick had been busy. For the Tri-villathon the physics and other similar classes were apparently working on something big and they'd asked for Brick to help plan it out while they got everything needed. Whatever it was, and Brick was stubbornly not saying anything. It was taking up a lot of Brick's time with the planning. Boomer had gotten a glance but hadn't made much of it since it was mostly just numbers.

With a click the door finally opened. Boomer checked his watch. It took longer than he would have liked but he was out of practice. If Brick had been here he would have been cracking up at Boomer's poor skills. Maybe he should practice tonight.

Walking through the doors he scanned the hall. Seemed pretty normal. He was pretty surprised the school hadn't been torn down yet. He would have thought that would be the plan which was why the students all transferred elsewhere. Keeping his senses open for that familiar little buzz, Boomer started his way through the school. He was surprised at how many cameras there actually were. The front doors made sense but they were also scattered throughout the hall as well. Even though this school was in the more criminally inclined part of town, the threats in Townsville were usually more of a large scale variety so this much security in a school was surprising.

Taking his time he continued towards the auditorium, paying attention to things as he went. Other than the large number of cameras, the school seemed pretty normal. Nothing else stood out and it was getting pretty boring pretty quick. Why was he wasting a good Saturday for this? Right. Cause he was curious. And the reds wanted to know. His red in particular wanted to know first.

All of a sudden he stopped and cocked his head. What was that? Now glad he had no one with him, Boomer took a long, deep sniff. He might not have as much puppy tail but the bit that he and Butch had gave them slightly stronger senses of smell. Not as good as Brick's but they picked up a lot more than a normal person would. And something smelled...off.

Turning down a different hallway, Boomer followed the smell while trying to figure out what it was. He knew it wasn't blood, which was good, but that didn't help much. He didn't even know how to begin to describe the smell. He didn’t think he’d smelt anything like it before. Not that that said much. There were a lot of scents out in the world.

Finally, he reached the end of a hallway. Which was weird because the scent seemed to continue through the wall. He looked both ways but there wasn’t a door nearby either. A scan of the wall with his X-ray vision didn’t really reveal much either. He didn't see anything that could be a switch or any signs that anything was hiding in the wall. He even scanned the ceiling but still, nothing.

With a huff, Boomer did the only thing he could. He committed the smell to memory as much as possible. Again, this was more Brick's area than his but he'd do what he can. Maybe he could convince Brick to come down and take a whiff himself. A walk through the school revealed nothing else.

A strange smell. After all this time poking around, weeks now, all he had was a bunch of nothing and a strange smell. Still, something about that smell...Boomer couldn't put his finger on it but something was up. Whatever it was, it had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Never a good sign.

* * *

Butch glared at his phone. Of course Brick would be missing the one singular piece he needed to finish his gift for Bellum. He was pretty sure there was one of these at the old observatory but he really didn’t want to go there. He hated that place. Too much bad juju. Not like he had much choice at this point.

He should probably let Buttercup know…nah. Too much work. He wouldn’t need long and it wasn’t like anything dangerous was still there so it should be fine.

With his mind made up, Butch made his way for the nearest doors. As he turned a corner he froze for a second at what he saw before taking a step back behind the corner he’d just turned. He wasn’t sure why he did it because really there wasn’t a reason to hide but it was pretty weird to see Howie and Merrick talking.

Neither boy looked happy. In fact, both looked pretty pissed. Howie even huffed before turning to storm off. Butch hadn’t know that the two were friends.

…hah! Howie having friends. Right.

Maybe the two had a class together? Assigned a group project? That didn’t make much sense though. Howie’s classes were all with Brick and Blossom. Last Butch had checked, Merrick wasn’t in the advanced courses. In fact, pretty sure the guy had a C average in everything but weight class. Not really high achiever status.

Merrick glared after Howie before turning and stomping off in the opposite direction. Weird. Butch wondered what the whole thing had been about. Didn’t he also tell Buttercup that he was going to look into things…?

Eh, he was sure she was keeping an eye on the guy. That was good enough right? Plus, he really did need that part. He’d ask Brick if Merrick was in any of Howie’s classes later. For now, Butch had to get to the observatory.

He really should tell Buttercup though. The puffs got pissed when he skipped without saying anything. A quick text should be good.

* * *

"So Butch is organizing it all this year?" Blossom asked. Brick shrugged.

"It’s his turn. He won't give Boom and I any real details though. Not sure what he has planned but he's excited."

"Hmmm, not sure I like the idea of him being excited. That usually doesn't end well."

Brick shrugged. "Should be fine. When he has art on the mind it's usually all he can think of. I wouldn't stress too much about it Pinky."

Blossom sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure she'd ever agree. There had been plenty of times where Butch had snapped and gone at Buttercup while drawing. Sometimes he just really couldn't help himself. At least he had enough self-control to only really lunge for the one person who could properly take him. If Brick was the only one ever stopping him he'd be covered in burn scars at this point.

"And that's why he had to skip half the day? You know, despite the five years being over and the amount of trust we have in you ruffs, you are supposed to tell us about these things. You're all still technically our responsibility."

Brick scoffed. "I hadn't expected him to take off in the middle of the day like that. He's still Butch after all. Plus, he said he shot Buttercup a quick text. Isn’t that why she’s off chasing him down right now?"

"Fine. Still, don’t be surprised when Buttercup demands you help her understand her missed lessons. She'll demand a ruff take responsibility."

"What else is new? That's all she ever does when Butch screws something up. Makes it a bit unfair don't you think?" He said as he raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled smugly at him.

"Nah, I think it's perfectly balanced."

He snorted at that. "Right well I say you take care of the next blues’ study session. The last one was painful."

"Oh whatever. I've been helping them out most of the semester. You can cover every now and then. I need some time to myself after all."

"Well maybe you shouldn't pile so much up onto your plate then?" He caught sight of the glare she quickly gave him and raised his hands in defense. "That wasn't a jab. Not picking a fight!"

She regarded him for a moment before pursing her lips and turning away. He swallowed the sigh of relief at having avoided another fight. So far this semester their fights tended to blow out of proportion and he wasn't sure why. It was putting him on edge though.

"I don't have that much on my plate."

"Pinky, are you blind?" She turned to glare and he winced. He had such a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth. "I just mean that between the crime fighting, full AP course load, charity events, dance, student government, and the Tri-villathon you don't really have much time for sleep let alone you time. Even more so since the monsters are still on one of their weird waves."

She thought for a moment on that before sighing softly. "Maybe. I just don't want to miss an opportunity. If I can do something then I should, shouldn't I?"

"I mean, as long as you're not neglecting you. Kinda can't do shit if you don't keep yourself healthy first."

"Well yeah but we're-"

"Still human. X or not, we have limits. Just because you ignore yours doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

She pouted. "I don't ignore it."

He snorted softly. "Yeah, you do. You're sisters might not see it but I do. What do you think the other reds would say if they saw you right now? You have bags under your eyes for fuck's sake."

Blossom winced. She'd noticed that a while ago but had brushed it off. It wasn't that bad. "I don't really care what Berserk thinks or says."

"And Blane?" Brick said. He was trying not to dwell on the fact that he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to know the answer for this red or not.

Blossom shrugged. "I doubt he'd say anything. He usually doesn't pay much attention to anything other than his brothers and the punks. Which isn't surprising."

Didn't really answer his question but he couldn't push. Blossom was right after all.

"You care what your sisters think though. They'll notice sooner or later, if they haven't already."

She glared at nothing in particular. A few students walking opposite of them still gave her a wide berth though at the sight of it as they continued down the hall.

"I'm sure they already noticed. Buttercup offered to help me plan the event for this Sunday. Bubbles had been helping but with the game that day she's been focused on that and she's been too busy with practice. They must have planned on this though to have Buttercup help me as back up. Do you know how obvious it was?"

Brick didn't even need to think about it. He snickered. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Blossom sighed. The greens were anything but subtle. "I'm sure you do."

She was about to say more when her phone went off. Frowning, she pulled out her regular cell and answered it.

"Buttercup, what's-"

"Bloss. Butch is heading to the observatory," Buttercup said, cutting her sister off. Blossom stopped in the middle of the hall, face paling. Brick gave her a weird look.

"The observatory? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well stop him! You know they aren't-"

"I know! But this is Butch! He's going to get there either way Bloss and when he does-"

"You don't need to worry. He's just picking something up. Said he needed it for Bellum's gift," Brick said frowning. Blossom shook her head.

"No. That's not it. You three can't go there. Not yet! Buttercup, stall him. I'll grab Bubbles and we'll be there soon," Blossom said frantically.

"I'll do what I can," Buttercup said before hanging up. Blossom wasted no time in calling Bubbles, heading for the nearest exit out of the building as she did so.

"Whoa, hold up Pinky. What's the deal? We've been there before and it wasn't an issue," Brick said following her. She just shook her head as Bubbles picked up.

"Bubs, Butch is heading to the observatory. We need to go. Now." Blossom wasted no time hanging up once she was done, also having finally reached outside. She turned to face Brick and winced. He was pissed.

"What the fuck is going on Pinky?" He growled. She hissed slightly as she winced away from him. He was giving off a lot of heat and she didn’t want him to explode this close to the school.

"Brick can you please just trust me on this and stay here? With Boomer? It's just- there's something there that you're not allowed to see and we have to stop you from going if you go and I'm really really sorry but please Brick. Please just stay. Heck, if you can, call Butch back. I'll pick up whatever he needs. Just, please."

He watched her for a second as a streak of blue went jetting away from the school. "Looks like Bubs is on her way. You better go with."

Blossom chewed on the inside of her cheek for a second. He hadn't responded to her plea. She'd tipped her hand. Again. Knowing the damage was already done Blossom took off in a flash of pink hoping he would do as she asked but not holding her breath.

They second she was gone Brick pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Boom, we're taking a half day today."

* * *

Butch completely ignored Buttercup as she screamed at him from somewhere behind him. He had shit to do and didn't have the patience or, for once, the energy to deal with her. He had something to find at the observatory after all.

It had been a while since he'd been by here. Last time was a few years ago when Brick had needed an old part for a school project. The girls hadn't been happy to hear that they'd been there alone but other than Buttercup watching him more closely than usual for a few months after, they'd let it go. It was past the five year mark though so that had to mean something. They couldn't keep babying him and his brothers like this.

He huffed as she screamed something particularly nasty at him to try and get him to stop. Someone was in a mood.

Thankfully, he'd had enough of a head start that even with her slightly faster speed he still made it to the observatory way before her. Quickly grabbing the key, Butch unlocked the door and slipped in, closing and locking it behind him. That should keep her busy for a little while.

Finally feeling like he had some breathing room, Butch quickly started on his way to the old machine room. It was where most of Mojo's old gizmos were kept and should be where this part he needed was. He was feeling pretty good today, hand jitters almost non-existent, and so he started whistling as he went. Of course, he knew Buttercup was probably close enough to hear so he picked the most annoying song he could think of. He couldn't help the savage grin at the thought of how angry it would make her.

He got to the room he was looking for and opened the door only to quickly pull up short right after. Even without turning the light on he could immediately tell the room was empty. While that wasn't emergency status, this room didn't have any of the giant town destroying robots in it, no one other than the ruffs and puffs were supposed to be able to get in here. He knew the puffs wouldn't have touched anything which had him confused. His brothers knew he was coming today so if they'd taken it why didn't they say so? He was gunna be hella pissed if he had to face a raging Buttercup for no reason.

A sound from behind him startled him out of his thoughts. It hadn't come from the front door, although Buttercup was definitely making some noise in that direction too. It had come from further in the observatory, the second floor area even. All that was up there was the old bedrooms. There shouldn't have been anything to make a noise.

Cocking his head he focused on the area the sound had come from and heard it again. It sounded like a heavy footstep. Uneven, a clack of something else, solid, and blunt sounding. Big foot walking bare foot with a cane? He tracked the sound as it slowly made its way down the stairs. It didn’t take long before he was able to see who had made the noise and boy was he confused.

"What is with that infernal sound, that racket, the incessant noise? That puff was here just yesterday! Yesterday I tell you! The day before today! Why would she be here again to bother me, none other than Mojo Jojo, when she need only bother me once a week?"

"Whoa. Aren't you supposed to be in fucking jail or something? The fuck is going on?" Butch asked.

There, standing at the bottom of the stairs was an old chimpanzee with a walking cane. The monkey turned sharply to look at Butch. His head was covered in a large night cap, covering what Butch knew was a large brain. His face and hands a green color and the black fur speckled and spattered with a large amount if gray. Mojo's face said he was just as shocked to see Butch here.

"This is not right. They said you would not be told. Not right. You should not be here," Mojo said wagging the cane at Butch. It was then that Butch realized that Mojo had only one arm. Butch blinked a few times as the door behind him finally burst open.

"Oh my fucking god Butch! For once in your life you need to-"

"The hell is Mojo doing here?" Butch didn't even turn to face Buttercup. Mojo sighed before slowly moving to sit at the stairs, knowing the damage was already done. Buttercup sputtered.

"You weren't-I didn't-this is so not good! Bloss is gunna kill me," Buttercup moaned. Butch finally moved at that turning time face the girl.

"You knew?"

"Course I knew. You think he could just waltz back into this old place without us knowing? We fucking put him here Butch."

"I think I need a little more than that Bitterbitch," Butch snarled at her. She tensed and immediately shifted into a defensive stance.

"Look, there's a really good reason and we would have explained it to you ruffs but-"

"Explain? Explain?! Explain what?! That the monkey that created us and raised us for the first five years of our lives was free again? That he was just waltzing around while we all thought he was still locked up in Lockdown? Fuck! This isn't something to explain! This is something we should have had a say in."

Buttercup glared at him. "You ruffs aren't heroes. Creator or not, Mojo isn't your responsibility."

"Not our-fuck that! He is and you know it!" At this point, the two greens started to slowly circle one another.

"Fine! It wasn't our call to make! You don't get it Butch! We might be the Powerpuffs but we aren't the final word here. We report to the city. They make the decisions."

"So Bellum-"

"Was overruled just like us puffs. The four of us wanted to tell you three but the rest of the city government vetoed the idea! You three weren't supposed to know!"

"Weren't-oh Bitterbitch, you’re really pushing it right now. Be careful with what you say next."

She threw her hands up at that. "Why does it even matter?! Not like your gunna go back to him. Are you?" She asked with a sneer.

Butch couldn't help it. With a growl he launched at her. He barely registered Mojo sighing and asking them to at least take the fight outside as he threw the first punch. Buttercup snarled back as she dodged and aimed a kick perfectly at his stomach sending him to the door. Well, seemed someone cared what the monkey thought. The super powered, evil genius monkey who'd been locked up in a very high security prison for what should have been life. It kinda just pissed him off more.

Before he got the chance to retaliate though Buttercup was rushing at him again. He managed to block the punch she sent to his stomach but he hadn't had the time to properly brace and ended up going flying outside. He managed to pull up short before going through any of the buildings surrounding the park. He flew up and watched as Buttercup did the same.

"Why the hell weren't we told about this?" He said. She sighed.

"The city was worried okay? They weren't sure if you three would go back to Mojo and the agreement Mojo made when we let him out has some really strict conditions. Even more so than the ones the ruffs had. They didn't want you ruffs to know in case. The mayor and us tried to tell the city officials they were all being ridiculous but-"

"But clearly you didn't try very hard. You've never really trusted us. You’ve always been looking for a reason to go off on us!"

"Butch, that's not it! We didn't have any choice!"

"Ha! No choice. You're a fucking Powerpuff! You do whatever you want!"

"I don't though! We don't! There are rules-"

"Don't care anymore," Butch growled as he launched at Buttercup again, no longer wanting to listen. She snarled back and spun to avoid his punch. She elbowed him in the back sending him straight down into the park below. He tunneled down slightly into the ground and groaned.

"Butch I don't-"

"Stop fucking talking!" He yelled as he sent a blast of laser beams at her. She yelped as it hit her shoulder, sending her spinning it the air slightly. Taking advantage of that, Butch launched himself towards her again.

She straightened out in time for Butch to deliver a powerful punch to her face sending Buttercup flying. She went straight into a tall building at the edges of the park but not all the way through it. She groaned and quickly got up to brace for another hit but Butch didn’t follow her into the building. She hesitantly made her way to the edge of the hole and sighed in relief when she did. A light blue flash was zooming around Butch as he yelled at Bubbles.

"Buttercup! Are you okay?" Blossom asked as she zoomed over.

"Fine. He saw Mojo. He's pretty pissed."

Blossom sighed. "Well, that's about what I expected. Here's just hoping...never mind."

Blossom sighed again as she saw the flash of red and dark blue that signaled the other ruffs had arrived. They stopped not far from where Bubbles was flying around Butch and Blossom could hear them yelling at each other.

"Let's get over there. I don't expect this to end well," Blossom said.

Buttercup snorted as she rubbed at her check. Butch had hit hard enough that she’d have a hell of a bruise for the next day or so. There was a slight burn on her shoulder too that she’d have to deal with for a little bit. "What was your first clue?"

With that, both sisters sighed and flew back over to the groups. Butch was still clearly angry but he wasn't trying to swat Bubbles like a bug anymore. Bubbles was nervously tugging on her pigtails while Boomer and Brick glared at her. They all turned to face Blossom and Buttercup as the two approached.

"The fuck is this Pinky? Mojo's free? Why the hell weren't we told? Why the fuck weren't we asked about it even?! No one knows Mojo better than us!" Brick yelled, red eyes flashing. Blossom gulped slightly. It had been a long time since she'd last seen him this angry.

"You knew him best. Brick, things happened and we were brought in. It was agreed, above our heads, to keep you three out of it. Even Mojo didn't want you involved."

"You spoke with him? You asked him? You care what he wanted?!" Brick growled. Butch and Boomer moved to float behind their brother while Bubbles flew over to her sisters.

"We've spoken with Mojo a number of times over the years. The professor was only able to complete the early detection device with his help."

"You let him build things?"

"No! They went over schematics only, with a large amount of security present. Look, before that battle with Him some things happened at Lockdown okay? Can you let me explain what happened? Please."

The ruffs exchanged a look before turning back to Blossom, silently agreeing to let her explain. Letting out a shaky breath Blossom tried to calm down. This could end very badly. The last thing the city needed was a full blown fight here. The last thing the ruffs needed was a full blown fight period.

"About a month or so before Him showed up we got a call from Lockdown. There had been an incident. As you know, we aren’t the only ones who use Lockdown for our more extreme and unruly villains. The Hero’s League uses it as well for their more difficult villains. One particular guy had some really weird power. Paired with a really weird...hobby, he ended up in Lockdown pretty quick after capture. There was a communication error though and he ended up placed in the same block as Mojo which led to issues."

"The guy was sick in the head. Seriously fucked up. He should have been in the deeper levels of the jail but he wasn't," Buttercup added.

Blossom nodded. "He liked to collect body parts and he had a power that he liked to use to do so. Anything he touched he would turn to wax. It didn't take long for him to target Mojo. At this point they'd been considering moving Mojo to a higher level. As you know, the higher your level in the prison, the more lenient and relaxed things are. Mojo had been doing so much for the city that he was literally only a week or two away from being moved. Unfortunately, it wasn't soon enough. He was attacked in the exercise ward for that level and before the jailers could step in the guy managed to turn Mojo's arm into wax. Mojo was taken to the medical ward but there wasn't anything they could do. They had to amputate the arm."

"He went into a pretty crazy depression after that," Bubbles said. She tugged a pigtail. "I was asked to come and talk to him. They figured with our history and with my language and people, or in this case animal, skills that maybe I could help. I don't know that I did but it was eye opening. Mojo had come to very much regret a lot of stuff."

"The point of Lockdown was never to cause people harm in anyway. That includes the prisoners," Blossom added. "The level Mojo was on at that time allowed the prisoners some basic accesses, including basic news. Mojo had been following you ruffs any time you popped up in the news and it caused him to really regret a lot of actions."

"We spoke pretty often about you three," Bubbles said softly. "He was happy to hear how you'd become so close to the mayor and how you'd grown up to be more stable and healthy. He wanted it to stay that way and so he was okay with staying in Lockdown. It became pretty obvious though that things couldn't stay the way they were. His depression just got worse and worse."

"We might not like the old monkey but we didn't want him hurt or worse, dead. We took it to the city," Buttercup huffed out.

Blossom nodded. "We thought, if they'd been willing to give you three a chance maybe we could organize something for Mojo. It took a lot of convincing but we were able to arrange something. Not telling you three was one of their requirements. They didn’t want to chance you three going back to Mojo. When we took the deal to Mojo he agreed and even demanded that it stay that way. He didn't want to be a hindrance on you three. He wanted you to stay with the mayor. There was literally no way we could tell you three about it. It would have gone against too many people and too much of what even allowed us to get him out."

"He needed out too. Since then Mojo has been doing a lot better. We have to go check on him every week and he has a tracker injected under the skin. If he wants to leave the observatory he has to have a chaperone. The professor often comes by and takes him out on walks while they discuss new scientific articles and advancements," Bubbles said. "He's being watched really carefully but without both arms the city isn't too worried about him being a threat. If we catch any hint of him trying to build anything as well he goes straight back. Doesn't even matter what he tries to build."

"That means jack shit with Mojo. He's a super villain. He knows how to cover his tracks," Boomer said. He sounded calm and was speaking offhandedly but the puffs knew better. His fingers were drumming against his thigh showing he was a lot more agitated than he was willing to admit.

"We do a full sweep every week with X ray vision and everything. We know how sneaky he can be. He won't trick us," Blossom said calmly.

"Fuck that. He doesn't even need to do anything! His rep alone is enough to get other villains to do shit. You don't find it weird that Him showed up only after Mojo was let out?" Brick growled.

"We already questioned Mojo about that. He says he didn't know about it and even said he'd try to get Him to back down. Why else do you think Him hasn't struck again even though it's been over half a year?" Buttercup said. Butch bared his teeth at her.

"And what, you just took his word for it? Woulda expected better from you Bitterbitch."

"Look, we're sorry we couldn't tell you but what's done is done. The only question now is what are you three going to do?" Blossom asked, staring at Brick. He glared back. She was sure that if they were on the ground all three ruffs would be pacing at this point, Brick in particular was known to do that when he was thinking.

"Who knows? You'll just have to wait and find out I suppose," Brick said before zooming off towards the mayor's house in a flash of red, Boomer and Butch quickly following. Blossom sighed as she watched them go.

"Should we follow them?" Bubbles asked. Blossom shook her head.

"No, we have other things to attend to. Call the mayor and let her know though," Blossom said. Bubbles nodded and pulled her cell phone out to do that. "We need to check on Mojo and I have no idea what we're going to tell the press about the damage to the city."

"Tell them I got into a mood and you had to put me in my place. Typical sort of stuff for this level of damage," Buttercup said with a scowl. "My fault it happened anyway. Shouldn't have let Butch get such a head start on me and I should have booked it more to catch up with him. That's on me."

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup shrugged. "Yeah. Gotta ask though, why didn't you tell them about our talks? I mean, hell, feels like we were just about able to convince the city to let us tell them."

"Because at this point it doesn't matter. What's done is done and they know."

"Might have made them a little less angry if they knew we continued to try and convince the city."

Blossom shook her head. "I don't think it would have made that much of a difference. Maybe if the mayor mentions it if they talk to her with cooler and calmer heads but right now? No, they were too angry and probably hurt. Did you see their hands? Butch was twitching, Brick was clenching and unclenching his, and Boomer was drumming his fingers against his leg. I've not seen the three of them that agitated at the same time in a long time. Pushing things might have done more harm than good. It was better to just stick to the facts that lead up to Mojo's release and not try to convince them we were still thinking of them."

"I guess. Ugh, I'm so not looking forward to this though. Media’s gunna eat this shit up and I'd been doing sooo good too," Buttercup whined. Blossom gave her sister a soft, understanding smile.

"Language. But you're right. You have been doing a lot better at minimizing damage lately. If the media can't see that? Then they can just deal."

"I agree," Bubbles chimed in as she hung up. "I also say we have a baking night tonight. Put your orders in now girls because I'm in the mood to wow."

She flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder in a flash of what seemed to be confidence. Both Buttercup and Blossom could see the shaking in her hands though. She was really upset and thrown off by this.

"Well, do I even need to say or can you just guess? Obviously red velvet cookies."

All three girls giggled slightly at that before taking a deep breath. First thing was first, time to get to work.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Boomer asked as the three ruffs sat in the simulator room. Brick had demanded they all sit in there until they'd calmed down to stop them from making a mess of Bellum's house on accident. Butch growled and threw a punch at the wall.

"I think it’s all bullshit! We should have been asked before they let that damn chimp out."

"Maybe but what would we have said? The Mojo we know is from years ago. Sounds like he's changed."

"You think people can change, just like that?"

"Well, I mean, we did didn't we? I know I'm not interested in moving back with Mojo and picking up crime again. Sounds like Mojo's not too interested either."

"Which is why they should have fucking told us!"

"Both of you shut up!" Brick roared. Boomer and Butch both covered their eyes at the flash of intensely hot flames that erupted from the roar. Luckily he had been looking at the ceiling, saving all their clothing. "What's done is fucking done. No point bitching 'bout it now."

"So what, you cool with this bro? Cause I ain't!" Butch yelled. Green flickers of light where popping up around him. Brick snarled at his brother.

"Course I ain't fucking fine with it but it's done! Puffs weren't honest and we shoulda know they'd not tell us about this. Shitty government or not."

"Is this a bad thing though? I mean, now that Mojo's not in Lockdown..." Boomer trailed off. Both Brick and Butch turned to glare at the blond causing him to flinch. "Just saying!"

"Not a bad thing that Mojo is out, no. Makes things a little easier but the puffs not sayin’ shit to us, that's not fucking okay," Brick growled. Boomer sighed through his nose but stayed quiet.

"How's Mojo being out okay? That shit stain oughta have stayed locked up nice and tight in Lockdown. Let him rot I say, especially after the shit he and Him put us through," Butch said. Brick sighed and took off his cap to run his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, they were shit parents but they still made us. Mojo being in Lockdown made things awkward too," Brick said. Butch opened his mouth to speak but Boomer beat him to it.

"He's why you never answered Bellum, isn’t he?"

Brick sighed as he put his cap back on. "Pretty much. I was worried what us becoming heroes might do to him in Lockdown. Couldn't say yes with him in there but couldn't say no cause, well...I wasn’t sure that would be the best move for us."

"You wanna be heroes?" Butch asked, face scrunched up. Boomer and Brick both glared.

"You don't? Come on dude, the puffs beat monsters and scum bags up daily. With the okay of the city too! Why the hell wouldn't we wanna be heroes?" Boomer asked.

"I dunno, maybe cause we're ex-villains?"

"Emphasis on the ex dontcha think? I sure as hell don’t wanna wreck the city but I'd love the excuse to wail on things. Plus, we know that the puffs have a tough time now and then and the fuckers in the Hero’s League don’t do shit here in Townsville."

"Well, I mean yeah but heroes? Can we even do that?"

"Bellum asks us to almost once every few months. Think she'd do that if it weren't possible?" Brick asked. Butch shrugged.

"Didn't think ‘bout it much. Why the hell would you say no?"

Brick sighed and massaged a temple. To think Boomer was the one with the title of Dumb and Dumbest.

"Because Butch, if we went good and Mojo was in Lockdown with a bunch of criminals it might have gotten him into a lot of trouble with the other inmates. Think they'd be happy to see his creations fighting alongside the puffs?"

"I mean, but we did it anyways?"

"Not really. The fights we help with are very loosely covered by the news at Bellum's request. It was the only way I would agree to helping out the puffs."

"Why do we even care bought banana face anyways?" Butch whined. Brick threw his hands up before walking off.

"Be-fucking-cause Butch! I'm done. I'm going to bed. Night fuckers."

"Wait! What about the puffs? And Bellum? And hero status?" Boomer asked.

"I need time to process. I ain't saying shit to any of them but Bellum till then. Good. Night."

And with that Brick slammed the door for the simulator room closed behind him. Boomer sighed.

"I'm down for not talking to the puffs. Not sure how I'm gunna get through the week without slamming Bitterbitch through a wall or two," Butch mumbled as he also moved to leave. Boomer just sighed again.

"You'll do it by reminding yourself what happened last time. I'm still in shock you don't have at least one scar from that."

Butch snicker. "Man, that woulda been awesome. Can you imagine how sick that'd look?"

Boomer gave his brother an odd look before shaking his head. "You need help dude. Serious help."

Butch cracked up laughing at that. "I know! It's fucking awesome!"

* * *

“I say that there needs to be an immediate suspension for Buttercup for at least a month,” Mr. Jones said. Once the lawyer who opposed the deal with the Rowdyruffs, the man was now on the council and made a point to stay active in all super related incidents. Like this one. Especially this one.

“A month is too long. Yes, there should be a punishment but we can’t go with just two Powerpuffs for a month. We’d be overwhelmed,” Blossom said.

Her and her sisters were all seated around a table with the members of the council. Mayor Bellum sat at the center of the table, directly across from the girls. Mr. Jones scowled at the eldest Powerpuff but before he could say anything else, another member spoke up.

“It would be a bit much seeing as how school is currently in session. Let’s not forget that these are teens we have here. Their education is important and I am not willing to agree to a punishment that would impede upon that,” an elderly Asian woman who was sitting across from Mr. Jones said. When Judge Harrows had resigned, Mrs. Zhao had stepped up as the leader of the side that tended to back the girls. She’d done wonders at convincing other members of the council on certain matters but Mr. Jones was determined not to lose his position on others.

He was the reason they’d not been able to tell the ruffs.

“They handle their duties currently just fine. The crime rates aren’t high enough at this moment that they should affect the girls’ performance in school if one of them is suspended for a month,” Mr. Jones countered.

Blossom cleared her throat. “It’s true that the crime rates aren’t that high right now but that’s due to the monster surge we’re currently in. Most of the city’s criminals tend to back off during these times for their own safety. It helps but not much. We experience a much larger number of injuries during monster surge periods which do affect our ability to concentrate greatly. Without Buttercup, who is easily our strongest fighter, we would start to really struggle with most things by the middle of the month. Can I suggest a week instead?”

Blossom felt more than saw Buttercup tense at that. She’d apologize later though. There was no way they were going to get out of here without her being suspended and unfortunately, a week was a reasonable period of time. Were any of them going to enjoy it? No. But hopefully Brick will have talked some sense into Butch and the green ruff would leave her sister alone for at least a week. It was the only thing she could hope on to avoid another green fight at this point.

“I think a week would be acceptable. Do we all agree?” Mrs. Zhao said quickly. There were a number of nods and agreements. Mr. Jones looked to be the only one who didn’t agree.

“Wonderful. A week it is starting tomorrow. Thank you all. I’ll speak briefly with the girls and then join you all in conference room two for our next meeting,” Mayor Bellum said, dismissing everyone. Mr. Jones’s teeth were grinding together just enough that nobody but the girls could hear. Blossom had to commend the man on his poker face. Looking at him you wouldn’t be able to tell he was so agitated.

Once the room was cleared, Mayor Bellum sighed into her hands.

“How bad was it?” She asked. The girls exchanged looks.

“Well, Brick will probably keep them from destroying your house and I’m sure they’ll calm down sooner or later. I mean, they have to don’t they?” Bubbles asked. Blossom sighed this time.

“Brick doesn’t like being looked down on, as we all know. The fact that this was kept from him wasn’t good. He probably felt that it reflected poorly on his leadership of the ruffs and the efforts all three of them have made over the past few years to try and convince people that they’ve changed. This whole thing just makes it look like we don’t trust him or his brothers. On one hand that means he’ll be extra well behaved and have the other two on a tighter leash. On the other hand, I don’t expect him to even look in our direction for a while.”

“Probably won’t be upset with you though Mayor. They were mostly just pissed with us. I’d definitely talk to them though,” Buttercup said scowling. Blossom laid her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Buttercup. A week was the lowest they’d go and you know it. Any lower and Mr. Jones would have pushed back and we would have had to of spent an hour here trying to get things under control. Again,” Blossom said.

“Yeah, I know,” Buttercup sighed. “Whatever. I’ll just be in the simulator late tonight.”

“I figured.”

“I’ll speak with the boys once I get home. In the meantime, I have another three meetings, all of which Mr. Jones will be in, so if you three will excuse me. I want to take a quick snack break while I have the time,” Mayor Bellum said as she stood to leave. Bubbles giggled.

“Good luck,” all three puffs said before leaving. Mayor Bellum groaned in response.

They left the room quietly and made for the buildings exit. All three were tired and looking forward to a good night’s rest. Only their exit wasn’t as easy as they’d hoped.

“It doesn’t matter how much you try to twist the truth, I know that the green ruff was responsible for the damages. You can only protect those three for so long I’ll have you know,” Mr. Jones said once they’d turned the final corner, coming face to face with the man. Buttercup scowled and Blossom tapped her back to get her to keep going.

She sent a thankful look before doing so. Bubbles was quick to follow.

“Mr. Jones. I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blossom said. The man glared.

“You puffs aren’t what this city needs. You’ve been blinded and corrupted by these ruffs. I’ll have the council see it one day. In the meantime, enjoy your freedom.”

The man stalked past her, making sure to give her plenty of space. She guessed it was more because he didn’t want to chance touching her but the man was hard to get a read on sometimes.

Ever since he’d lost the case, if it could be called that, against Mayor Bellum regarding the ruffs he’d changed. It was slow but over the years it became clear to see the Mr. Jones was very much in favor of the League coming in to handle crime related matters. Not that it would happen any time soon but it was frustrating. It divided the council and made things more difficult than they needed to be.

Blossom sighed as she watched the man storm off. One day this was actually going to turn into an issue but she could only hope that they’d have plenty of time before that. If they could convince the ruffs to help it would make things a lot easier but that was a lost cause at this point.

…No, they’d have to handle the push Mr. Jones gave them on their own.

She sighed again before turning to leave the building, fingers crossed and hoping that the ruffs would at least try to stay out of trouble for the next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go before we hit the end of what I mentally consider to be part one! I hope you're all excited!  
> Also, I have now started writing three new PPG fanfics...whoops. Extra whoops, I'm not sure which one I want to make my next story that I post...I'm probably going to post names and summaries for the three on my profile page today. If you're interested in one in particular please let me know. If I get enough people reaching out about a particular story I'll focus on that one. Again, this story is priority number one for now. That won't change until I'm done with the story.  
> See you all again in about two weeks. Ciao!


	14. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to really thank everyone who has been reading my story and leaving me with kudos and reviews. Seriously, I can't begin to tell you all how much it all means to me. I'm a rather extreme introvert (like, 98% kinda extreme) who is also shy and probably has a decent amount of social anxiety. When I first posted this story, I nearly stopped because my anxiety went through the roof. I know, it makes no sense but anyone with anxiety knows that it never really does. After the first few chapters though I started to see the kudos and reviews come in and it always did and always will make my day.  
> Thank you to my readers. You make posting this here worth it.

And once again, Bubbles watched as Boomer zoomed out of Zoology so fast that she’d nearly missed it. And she had the fastest eyes of the three of them! Not the best vision, but the fastest for sure!

She could feel the pout on her face at that. He didn’t seem upset at her or her sisters so she didn’t understand why he was avoiding her so much. Maybe it was because of their conversation? No, he hadn’t started this until after Mojo so that had to be it.

With a sigh she picked up all her stuff and started to her next class. Butch had been avoiding her too. In fact, he’d been flying around the city instead of going to school. She was surprised that Brick was okay with that but then she remembered that Butch being near Buttercup right now would be a bad idea. The last thing they needed was for a fight to break out.

Ignoring that it sort of already had.

Buttercup had been surprisingly forgiving to the ruffs too. Bubbles was sort of surprised but also sort of not. She’d been the most against hiding Mojo from the boys. Then again, her green eyed sister didn’t like when people hid things from her either so she probably was imagining how she would react.

How would Bubbles have reacted? She couldn’t even begin to imagine. She didn’t think she’d have shunned the responsible party though.

Which wasn’t really what Boomer was doing but it still hurt. Which led her back to the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind lately.

She really really enjoyed being around Boomer. He made her laugh and smile and she just always felt so good around him. Although she had deflected, with debatable success, during their talk away from the Ali thing he had noted it. She noticed that he was making extra sure to avoid his ex and she appreciated it. Even with him avoiding her, he still avoided Ali as well. It was reassuring to see.

And maybe she had been overthinking things. The ruffs were all really loyal people. When they trusted someone, they really trusted someone. If they got involved with someone, they didn’t get involved with anyone else. Brick’s flirting being the only exception but Bubbles was still convinced that it was just a weird way for the red ruff to get her eldest sister’s attention without actually getting it.

She would never understand boys. Especially if they wore a red cap.

That said, no girl had ever had complaints about any of the ruffs being unfaithful, Butch included. They were all devoted at their core. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was the puppy dog tail in them, somehow inciting a sense of loyalty to those they cared for. Or it could just be that the Mayor had taught them better. Either was likely really.

And both left her feeling a little ridiculous that she had, even for half a second, thought that Boomer would take Ali back. He wasn’t dating Bubbles but it was clear to everyone that they weren’t necessarily just friends either. They were talking and he wasn’t doing anything to potentially ruin that. Which she should have expected.

None of which really mattered right now. All the ruffs were avoiding all the puffs and unless something changed no one was going to be talking to anyone. Or doing anything else either.

Which would seriously screw with her red ship so something had better change soon or so help her she would fix things herself!

* * *

"So still no ruffs huh?" Mike asked as he sat down at the table. Blossom hummed at him as she continued to read her book.

"Surprised there's no Howie at the table either at this point," Mitch mumbled.

"It's the week before Thanksgiving. He's always out this week," Blossom said. Mike and Mitch shared a look.

"Is that why the Brick and Boomer haven't been at the table?" Mike asked. Blossom shook her head but didn't say anything else causing the two boys to share another look.

"Buttercup hasn't said anything to me but she seems a bit stressed this week. Do you know why?" Mitch asked.

"I do," Blossom replied. They waited but that was all they got.

"So I can't help with it?"

"Nope."

Sharing another look Mike and Mitch finally decided to let it drop and just start eating. About halfway through the lunch period and they were startled slightly by another person joining the table.

"Well well well, look how the mighty has fallen," Abigail purred out as she sat down a seat or two away from Blossom. "How does it feel hmm?"

Blossom sighed. "How does what feel?"

"To not be the favorite anymore, obviously."

"Favorite what?"

"Of Brick's girls."

Blossom couldn't help but sputter out a disbelieving laugh at that, Mike also choking on his drink. Mitch carefully set his food down to avoid the same possibly happening to him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Abigail glared at Blossom. "Don't play it off like that. It's obvious you're being avoided."

"I mean, yes but where did this whole favorite thing come from? Last I checked, Brick didn't have favorites and even if he did I'm definitely not one."

"Well then clearly you're deluded, not that that would surprise anyone."

"Deluded? Me? I'm sorry but I think maybe you should take a visit to the nurse’s office because clearly you’re not thinking very straight right now."

"Only if you come with to get your head checked too. Maybe your eyes as well. Who knows what you see with those weird pink bug eyes of yours but it clearly isn't what I see."

"Well, you're right about that but somehow I don't think it's my eyes that need checking. The ruffs found something out that has them upset. Knowing Brick he's been avoiding the puffs to try and think through it. That's all there is here."

Abigail scoffed. "Right. Let me guess. He finally made a move on you and, being the ice queen you are, you turned him down. Now you're no longer his favorite," she sneered. Blossom let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I'm sorry. Where is this even coming from? No, Brick did not make a move on me and he never has. He never will either. And anyways, in case you really do need _your_ eyes checked, Brick hits on almost every girl in the school."

"Except he's never hit on you? Explain to me again how that doesn't make you special."

"I'm not the only girl he hasn't hit on. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm currently looking at one of Brick's other few exceptions as well. In case you take that to mean that you're special to him let me stop you right there. Brick doesn't hit on me because I'm a puff and literally a ruff babysitter. I’m sure he'd love to be rid of me. He doesn't hit on you because, frankly, he just doesn't like you."

"Oh and you think he likes you? Because believe me, if he does? It won't work."

"I'm sure he doesn't so it's a moot point. That's not even the point. How are we even talking about this?!" Blossom asked looking to Mike and Mitch for help. They both shrugged, just as weirded out by the verbal tennis match.

"Look. I see the way you look at him," Blossom tried to say something, an almost un-seeable blush on her cheeks, but Abigail continued on. "But I just want to make sure you understand that it's never going to happen. I'm well aware that I'm not his favorite person at the moment."

"Oh so you do have some awareness of it then," Blossom mumbled. Abigail ignored her.

"But at the end of it all, trust me, Brick will see what I see."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"That I'm the perfect woman for him."

She said it with so much confidence that Mike and Mitch couldn't help but picture it. Physically they could see how she might think that but then they thought of who exactly Brick was. Just the fact alone that she had decided for him what was perfect for him would be enough for Brick to be puffing out smoke. Then the cussing would start.

"Right, well maybe you should talk about that with him because it has literally nothing to do with me!"

Abigail and Blossom were glaring at each other and Mike and Mitch were starting to wonder if they should just find another table at this point, just to be safe.

"Right, do you take me for an idiot? Like I said, I see the way you look at him, especially when he's talking to other girls."

Blossom threw her hands up in the air. "Oh my gosh. I'm done! For the last time, you're seeing things! The only way I watch him is the way I watch all the ruffs. Something I have to do as they are, literally, my responsibility. I'm held accountable for any and all damages that they cause. If they break the law it isn't them that has to handle the clean-up or the fall out, it's me. Oh they might get in trouble and punished but after that? I'm called in so they can ask me how I allowed it to happen. I've learned that it's best to be proactive with the ruffs and the only way to do that is watch them! I'm the babysitter. Nothing more, nothing less. Not until they decide to do something to actually change the way the government and school see them at least. Even then? Brick isn’t interested in me and so the only change that would happen is that I can finally, _finally_ , relax around them completely. So you know what Abigail? If you want to follow after Brick with hearts in your eyes be my guest because it has absolutely, positively, nothing to do with me! Now if you're done, heck, even if you aren't, I'm leaving."

Blossom's eyes were glowing and a layer of frost covered the seat she'd been sitting on as well as part of the table. She didn't even attempt to walk through the cafeteria either. She quickly stood and spun, stuff in hand, to exit out the door right next to their table. She didn't even care that she'd have to walk all the way around the cafeteria to get to her next class, she just wanted away.

Mike and Mitch flinched slightly as the door flew open and hit the wall with unintentional force from Blossom. When the door softly swung back shut they exchanged a look while Abigail sighed.

"Well someone's awfully dramatic," she said as she stood and sauntered off.

Mike couldn't help the shocked laugh at that while Mitch just let out a low whistle as he shook his head.

"Maybe she needs to see someone a bit more intense than a school nurse," Mitch said. Mike nodded.

"You know, not even gunna try and argue with you on that one."

* * *

"So I see Butch is still skipping," Merrick said as he benched weights next to Buttercup. She grunted in response and hopped he'd get the hint. He, once again, didn't. "Surprised he's not getting into a heap of trouble with all the skipping. You'd think that the ruffs would be given some sort of three strike you're out policy or something."

Seeing that he'd keep talking regardless, Buttercup sighed. "They were for like, a year or so after the signing. These days as long as my sisters and I know where they are they only get into about as much trouble as you would."

"So what, he just goes up to you and says, hey, I'm skipping? And you're just so whatever about it?"

"No. He texted leader girl that he's flying around the city and had his phone on him. Something bad happens and the GPS in his phone lets us know if he was near the trouble or not. And I'm not his guardian so of fucking coarse I'm whatever about it. Long as he's not destroying anything it's not my business."

"And you trust him? To keep his phone on him? Seems like a bad move."

"He knows to keep it on him. He won’t chance pissing the reds off and leaving it behind. It's one of the few things they'd both roast him alive for. I wouldn't even need to lift a finger for once. Why do you even care? And how the hell are you talking so much? I think you're going too easy on the weights if you're this talkative."

"Nah, don't want to overwork things. I have a routine that I do at home so this is kinda just extra. Easy A too." In other words, she was right and the weights were too light for him. She grunted at that. "And I care cause the guy is psychotic. Nearly broke my neck earlier this semester."

Buttercup scoffed. "If he wanted your neck broke then all it would take is a tap. If it ain't broke then he was nowhere near nearly breaking it. And he's not psychotic, just has a few issues he has to work through." Serious ones, yes, but she didn’t need to add that.

Merrick put the weights down and stared at her for a second before letting out a disbelieving laugh.

"You're actually covering for him. Like, why the hell would you do that? Guy has issues yeah, but they aren’t the type that can be worked through. He seriously just needs thrown in the deepest and darkest cell in Lockdown and left there."

"Butch is pretty much harmless. Honestly. Even when we spar the worst I walk away with is a broken bone or two. Considering the guy can bench like double what I can nearly, if he actually wanted me hurt I'd be a pile of bone shards. Throwing him in Lockdown would be a waste of a jail cell."

He shook his head. "I don't get why you puffs back them up so much. Hell, your sister practically drools after the blond one. Your other sister treats Brick like he's an actual equal or something and you, you always do this with Butch. You might insult him like no other to his face but you’re always in his corner when other people talk shit about him."

"Oh trust me, I'm not in his corner. I'm just straightening out the facts for you. Butch has issues but to you? He's seriously harmless. He'd sooner break his own leg than one of yours and trust me, your leg would be a hell of a lot easier to break."

"See! You just backed him!"

"And I'm telling you I didn't. Butch will fly off the handle at things but when he does it'll always be at me or Brick. The reason is because he would sooner put a bullet in his head then end up in a place like Lockdown. The ruffs don't do well with jail cells. Trust me on that one."

"Just the fact that he'd go at you should be enough to throw him in a cell, whether he likes it or not!"

"Look. I'm not going to argue this with you. Five years ago and I'd be all for your idea so trust me, I get it. Thing is? I've seen Butch from before the signing and had to watch him after it too. The guy is actually harmless. Hell, Bubs has called him a fucking teddy bear and I can't even argue with her. You don't have to worry about him. Doesn't matter what he's doing or where he is, he isn't a threat to civilians like you."

"I don’t think you get what I'm getting at. I don't care if he's a threat to me, it's you I'm worried about," Merrick said softly. Buttercup finally decided she'd had enough.

Enough of him always talking to her. Enough of his slimy voice and looks. Enough of him slacking off. Definitely enough of him looking down on her. She set her weights down and stood up to glare down at him.

"Look, I'm going to say this once and only once. Fuck. Off. I don't need you or anyone else fucking pitying me or worrying about me because the fucktard of a snail brain is my god damned responsibility. I'm a fucking Powerpuff Girl. I can handle him and anything else thrown at me. I don't need you to try and be some shitty bodyguard or watch dog or whatever the hell you think you're doing. Seriously. Shut the hell up and stop always fucking talking to me. It's annoying as shit," she growled out before stomping off to the other side of the room to continue her workout. She didn't give him a chance to reply and she sure as hell didn't look back. Thankfully, he did what she asked and left her alone. For once.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Great hustle out there! Molly, you need to tighten those spins a little more still and Cho? That cartwheel was half a beat too late still but otherwise? Mwah! Perfection!" Bubbles said with a giggle. Half the cheer squad smiled at her while the other half huffed or sighed or glared. She ignored them.

"Don't forget to exercise and practice over break bitches. I don't care if you have a Thanksgiving meal better than mine or not, you come back fat and I will boot you off. Now scram all of you," Princess said with a haughty huff and wave of her hand. The squad was quick to take off for the showers. Bubbles giggled before turning to Princess.

"Well someone's in a mood. What's up?"

"Ugh, don't get me started. This hoe in my homeroom seriously pissed me off and I don't even Bubs. I just don't even."

"That bad huh? Well, when you feel like talking about it you know I'm just a text or call away."

Princess regarded the girl for a moment. "You know the same is true for you too right? If you want to talk..." she trailed off. Bubbles gave her a wince of a smile.

"Thanks but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I think it would be a great idea. You puffs have all been way too tense and I know they're why. I'd like to know if I need to kick those ruffs in the ball sacks because sweetie? Whether I know the reason or not, I'm kicking them in the ball sacks."

Bubbles let out a short bark of laughter at that. "Somehow I don’t think they'd let you do that."

"Sweetie, there's no letting me do anything. I do what I want."

"Princess..."

"Well, are you going to tell me or not? Cause I'm pissed with them. They're all being idiots and they clearly need some sense knocked into them."

"It's not really something that’s worth talking about? It's really not that big of a deal. They just need some space and-"

"Okay! I'm stopping you right there. You are so making excuses for them, like you and Bloss always do. Seriously, that shit needs to stop. They need to grow the fuck up already."

"Princess! That's not it, I promise. For once I'm really not making excuses for them."

"I'll believe it when I know why they hell they're being such idiots."

Bubbles gave her a small smile. "I appreciate it, I really do Prinny but it really isn't something I can talk about. It really isn't my place and I kinda can't talk about it."

"Can’t? What, bureaucratic bullshit or something?"

"Hmmm, I really can’t say anything Princess."

Princess squinted at her trying to read her face before huffing and turning away, arms crossing.

"Fine. Don’t say anything. If those idiots don’t have their shit together by the time the holiday is over then I seriously am kicking them."

Bubbles giggled. "Well, I can't stop you from trying at least. Just promise me us puffs can watch. I’m sure Buttercup would be more than happy to root you on."

* * *

"Boys! Can one of you set the table? The turkey is nearly done!" Bellum yelled from inside the kitchen. Brick and Butch, sitting on the sofa in the living room watching the news, turned to look at Boomer who had just walked into the room. Boomer saw the looks and sighed.

"On it," he yelled back turning to the dining room. Butch smirked as both him and Brick turned back to the TV.

"Turn that off! It's nearly food time and I don't want to be hearing that all through dinner!" Bellum yelled. Butch groaned as Brick reached for the remote with a sigh. They could both hear Boomer snickering at them from the dining room.

"Keep laughing blue butt. I promise you won’t be gettin' the last one," Butch said as he floated up over the back of the sofa landing on his feet. He strolled towards the dining room, hands in his pockets. Brick stayed where he was and just pulled out his phone.

"Yeah? Think so? Last I checked you ain't even fast enough to touch this blue butt here so me thinks you be lyin'," Boomer said with a confident smirk.

"Oh ho ho! Lookie lookie! Little boy blue seems to be finally growing a pair. Too bad he's showin' them off to the wrong person. Plus, all I need is one punch Boom. Think you can dodge them all?"

"Wanna find out? Cause from where I be standin' all that muscle's just gunna keep you from bein' able to reach me."

"Both of you knock it off. Last thing we need is a fight today. It'd piss off Bellum and she's already upset that you trashed that building using Buttercup Butch. And speak proper English you idiots," Brick said as he finally made his way into the dining room too. Butch whined in response.

"Boys! One of you start grabbing the bowls!"

Again, Butch and Brick turned to Boomer who glared this time.

"You know, it really sucks being the youngest," he grumbled as he went to the kitchen.

"Rocks being the eldest," Brick said with a cheeky grin on his face. Butch shrugged.

"Eh, no complaints for me."

Boomer ignored them both as he started to grab the bowls to bring to the dining room.

"So Bellum's still pissed at me?" Butch asked. Brick sighed through his nose.

"Why wouldn’t she be? Not like you tried to make up for it. In fact, you've been in a shitty mood since."

"Well yeah but I haven’t broken anything since. I think that says a fuck ton there."

"Language guys. Bellum's nearly done with the turkey," Boomer mumbled to them as he set down a few bowls. His brothers made faces at him but listened all the same.

"Not breaking something doesn’t make up for breaking something. It just means you didn’t break something," Brick said.

"Yeah well it's not like anyone but Bellum even knows it was me. I don't see the problem," Butch whined. Brick groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That really doesn’t make the situation any better. In fact, it kinda makes it worse."

"Uh-uh. The city people don't know so they can't hound. I don’t get what the big deal is. It's fine and personally, I think I've done an awesome job not smashing Butters through a wall yet."

"You mean again. Already smashed her through a wall Butch."

"Like you didn't wanna do the same. Aren't you pissed that they kept it from us?"

"Yeah, but you heard what Bellum said when she explained it all. Their hands were tied. They couldn't tell us anything."

"Which brings me, again, to the question of why are we still avoiding them?" Boomer mumbled as he brought the last set of bowls to the table. Brick sighed.

"I'm just trying to figure out what the best move for us would be."

"Is there really much to figure out? I mean, this gives us more flexibility doesn't it? Now that we don’t have to worry about Mojo," Boomer said as he sat with a sigh. Butch made a face at him.

"You say that like we worried for the monkey." Both Boomer and Brick gave him looks to which Butch just shrugged in response to. "I mean, not like he ever really worried about us. We dumpster dived before we turned 10 and Bellum took us in."

"Yeah, but not for food or essentials. He always made sure we were fed and had a roof over our heads, even if that was all he did. We know you worried about him too so don't even try it Butch," Brick said. Butch just shrugged again.

"Okay! Turkey is done!" Bellum said as she came out from the kitchen, turkey partially carved already and on a nice large dish. She placed it on the center of the table. "Right, did someone grab the plates?"

Boomer didn’t even wait this time before sighing as he got up to get them, Brick and Butch snickering as he went.

"You two really shouldn't push him like that," Bellum said tutting at the two before sitting. "It’ll only come back to bite you in the butt someday."

"Nah Bellum, its fine. Were just making sure he understands how to help out his future wife. We all know how helpless he is in the kitchen after all. Gotta learn how to make his keep somehow," Butch said as he also sat down on Bellum's left.

"You say that like you're better but last I checked Boomer hasn't burned water yet," Brick said as he also sat down this time on Bellum's right.

"One time! And it was a game night. I couldn't chance missing the winning basket!"

"Neither of you are allowed to cook in my kitchen without myself or Brick there. I like my pot set thank you," Bellum said with a smirk on her face.

"What? C'mon Bells, I can at least do the basic stuff," Boomer said as he returned with the plates and set them in front of everyone. He finally sat down next to Butch.

"Nope! I want to keep that set. Now, food!" She said with a clap of her hands. Butch and Boomer sighed before everyone started to dig in.

Once they all had food piled onto their plates they wasted little time before digging in, the odd bit of conversation here and there. The ruffs finished first but stayed at the table just chatting about random things until Bellum finished.

"Okay, before I grab dessert, I wanted to talk to you three about something," she said as she folded her hands in front of her. Boomer winced while Butch sighed through his nose softly. Brick didn’t bother trying to keep his sigh quiet.

"Bellum-"

"I know. But I feel like I need to ask again. Things have changed since I last asked and the girls are still under a lot of pressure. The city put another request into the league but they denied it again saying that other cities need their help more."

"Which is a load of bulllll-baloney," Brick said, quickly stopping the cuss word at Bellum's look. It might not have been as icy as Blossom's but the ruffs respected Bellum and her position too much to pull their usual antics. "Townsville is the closest city to Monster Isle and for some reason, a hot spot for super powered individuals. Mostly villains."

"I agree, as does the city. The puffs have been too good at their job over the years though. They never needed help and always find a way to come through, even if it does cost them. They don't need the help which is the small technicality that the league is using."

"I mean, if they don’t need the help though I don’t get why you want us to help them," Butch said as he played around with his silverware, not looking at Bellum. She sighed softly at that.

"The girls would never say anything bad against the city or their hero work but the professor, Ms. Keane, and I can all see what it does to them. Missing practices, classes, extracurriculars, time with friends and family. They sacrifice and sacrifice for this city and have never asked for anything in return. The only reason we even pay them anything is because when I became mayor I wanted to do what was right by them. Even then, they wouldn't let us pay them nearly as much as we wanted to. The fee the league charges is almost 3 times what we pay the girls and they're happy with that."

"I mean, yeah, the pay would be nice but..." Boomer trailed off with a look at Brick who was silent still. He and Bellum watched each other for a moment before she spoke up again.

"They don’t like me asking you. Buttercup in particular usually gets upset when she hears that I've done so because she hates when it’s implied that they need help. They also would never ask someone to give up what they do."

"Yet they get huffy when we don't say yes," Butch said. Bellum sighed.

"They get huffy because you never say anything. A straight answer is all they want but instead you leave them floating. They don't know if they can continue to count on your occasional help and they don’t know if they can look forward to more help. It doesn’t help that you never want me to tell them why you don’t answer."

"But you knew why even if I never said it. And yet you still stayed quiet about the monkey," Brick said. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. His hat was up in his room. Bellum didn’t like him wearing it at the table. "You knew that the reason I never said anything was because I was worried about what would happen to monkey breath if we did decide to go full hero. Which I'm still up in the air on so that was not a yes."

"I know. I wanted to tell you but doing so would have been a breach of faith and trust that I couldn't afford. The girls were also stuck in a bind. Trust me when I say they don't have nearly as much freedom to do what they want as you think they do. Something you'll learn if you decide to become heroes alongside them. There was a lot of backlash against them simply because you three did find out. Buttercup was put on stand-by for the week and they’re reviewing all the details. The damages have been decided to be put on the official record of puff related damages. It’ll never leave them." Butch's head swung around to Bellum and he was about to say something only to stop at Bellum's raised hand.

"It isn’t the first time and I doubt it’ll be her last. It also isn’t the first time they’ve been held responsible for city damage. It's all a formality more than anything else. We’re required by super law to keep a record of super related damages. As for Buttercup, the city wants to punish her for the slip in her attention regarding you three and for the destroyed city building. She’ll be back out with her sisters by the end of the week and if an urgent situation comes up she’ll be given emergency clearance but it's something that you three have to realize. You've been given a lot of freedom because of those three and anytime you've chosen to abuse it, the puffs have been the one to pay the price. Now I'm not saying this to try and make you three feel like you owe them or anything but to make you understand more of what you’d be agreeing to. Being a hero will come with some very strict rules and you three would have to be more careful. I don’t want an answer right now either. Think about it over the long weekend and let me know on Sunday what you decide to do, okay?"

Brick thought it over for a moment before nodding. "I'll think it over and give an answer. A final one. Sunday."

Bellum smiled at him. "Thank you. Now. Dessert. Who wants pie?"

Butch didn’t wait for her to finish before he disappeared into the kitchen in a flash of green.

* * *

"Alright. You've had your time. Now fess up. What the hell are we doing?" Butch asked as he barged into Brick's room. Brick groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously? I've told you a thousand times Butch. Knock and wait. Really simple."

"Yeah but Butch bro. Butch," Boomer said as he floated in and landed on Brick's bed.

"You're not any better!" Brick yelled, nearly sending a laser at his blond brother. He stopped last second when he saw Boomer was ready to dodge. Bellum would be pissed if he said he needed new sheets. Again. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do we really have to do this now? I have fucking homework and this damned competition thing to work on."

"Weeell, you could tell us about your competition thing and we could help buuut…” Boomer said as he grabbed the football that Brick kept on the shelf next to his bed and started tossing it in the air. Brick sighed again.

"Like you could even help with it. Not much that anyone can do to help at this point either. Still working out kinks in the plans while the others do all the fundraising we need."

"Aren’t ya glad ya got to skip that bit bro," Butch snickered as he nabbed the football from Boomer causing him to groan and glare at his brother. "Didn’t come in here to talk about that though."

"No, you two came in here to annoy me," Brick said turning back to the papers on his desk.

"No, we wanna know what you're thinking."

"Isn’t that what I just said?"

"Brick. C'mon. You know we'll do what you think is best but this is a little more seriously than usual. Least let us talk about it dude."

"Fine," Brick growled out springing around to glare at his brothers. "The hell do you wanna know?"

Boomer and Butch shared a look.

"Well, are we gunna do it or not?" Boomer asked. Brick sighed and took his hat off to run his hand through his hair.

"It’s not that simple. I mean, we were one of the top villains in this city. We might not have done much bad in years but we haven’t exactly done much good either."

"Other than help save the city from a monster or two on at least a yearly basis," Butch said. Brick shook his head.

"Yeah, a monster or two. That's it. The puffs do that weekly at least. Right now they're almost doing it daily. We’ve done jack shit for this city. You think they'll want us to help the girls?"

Boomer shrugged. "Probably not. Doesn’t mean we shouldn't though. Plus, is it really such a bad thing that we were villains? The puffs are all goody-two-shoes. Sometimes things need a ruff-er hand you know?" He couldn’t resist throwing an eyebrow wiggle in at that one.

"Ha ha. How long have you been wanting to use that one huh? And I dunno. They seem to get it done just fine without a rougher approach."

"Seriously? I mean, when Him, Mojo and us all went out of the game you do know who stepped up right? The Gangreen Gang and they brought normal crime to a very not normal city. We still have monsters, still have the super baddies every now and then, and now we have the gang violence. The puffs aren’t suited to dealing with that shit."

"Maybe," Brick said, unsure. "Or maybe our rougher approach would make things worse. Maybe we wouldn’t even be able to take a rougher approach. Bellum isn’t allowed to tell us all the ins and outs until we say yes so who knows what we can and can’t do. Sure as hell seems like the puffs aren’t able to do much."

"Well, either way, I'd sure as hell be down for some monster fights. Really get the blood pumping ya know?" Butch said. Brick glanced at his hands. They were steadier than they had been in months.

"So you wanna do it then? Fight for the good guys? Can I trust you with that even Butch? We do this and you seriously won’t be able to just fly off at Buttercup anymore."

"Not like I've ever really been allowed to do that anyways. Plus, I think it’d be good."

"What do you mean good?"

Butch shrugged. "I dunno. Ever since the prof cleared up our imbalances with those damned booster shots we’ve all been pretty stable and all but you know me man. I'm just not made to be normal. I think....I think these years of sitting on my ass have started to get to me ya know? Just the thought of going out weekly to bust ass...I dunno."

Boomer and Brick watched their brother for a moment before Brick sighed.

"Is that what's been up with you lately? I mean, you've had the twitch since Him came back. I thought it was cause of that at first but..." Brick trailed off and Butch shrugged.

"I mean, yeah, Him being back put me on edge. Hell, put us all on edge for a while there but that's not what my issue was. Him just kinda jumpstarted it. I think I woulda gotten to this point eventually either way. I'm not made to sit still. Hell, we were made to destroy and while I'm sure as hell not about to go completing that particular duty any time ever it doesn’t mean I don’t still get that itch. Don’t you two get it?"

Boomer shrugged. "I mean, I'd get angry but I never felt that itch. Not really. Not like you two did at least. I just wanted to have fun and mess things up. Didn’t really matter what it was."

Brick rolled his neck both sighing and looking at his two brothers.

"As you're leader, I was made with the control needed to not only put you two in your place but myself as well. Yeah, I hated Pinky a hell of a lot back when we were first made but after a few years? Well, logic kicked in I guess. Didn’t really see the point in fighting our only real equals when they always managed to find a way to one up us. I haven’t felt any sort of urge against the puffs in years. Even before signing the contract I hadn't felt it for a long time."

"But you still get that urge to just...bust something up ya know? I mean, like you said, you're mister control but me? I'm not. I can’t just push the urge away and be okay like you," Butch said, mumbling at the end. Brick sighed before leaning back and closing his eyes. That wasn’t something he had considered before and he mentally chided himself on it. He should have thought of that.

"So you want to do it. Boom?"

"I mean, I think it’d be nice. A good way to blow some steam? I dunno man. I like my life the way it's going but at the same time I'd be fine mixing it up. I guess I don’t really care either way. My only thing is the puffs really could do with some help. Bubbles said something at Halloween that I never really got over. She made it seem like they all were willing to give up their dreams to keep protecting this city and that just seems-I dunno, seems unfair."

Brick thought about that for a second or two. He could see the puffs doing something like that, Blossom in particular had a habit of forgetting her own needs just to put someone else's first. That said, Bubbles and Buttercup weren't much better.

"So Butch, you're all for it and Boom, you don’t care personally either way but think the puffs deserve the help," Brick said. His brothers both shrugged.

"Pretty much, yeah," Boomer said. Brick sighed and went silent for a bit, thinking.

"Okay. I still want to think it over a bit more but I should probably have an answer for Bellum tomorrow."

"Any chance we’ll know what the answer is before then?" Butch asked. Brick snorted.

"After you barged into my room despite the fact that you idiots know I hate it? Yeah, not gunna happen. I'll say this though, enjoy this weekend. Chances are pretty good that things are really gunna be different soon."

* * *

She wasn’t too sure about this outfit now that she thought about it. The pink blouse with the high waist white pants had looked good on her bed but now? She wasn’t too sure. The problem was that she had really wanted to wear her special red ribbon but she just wasn’t sure that it went with the outfit. She sighed as she looked at her reflection.

Sure, she could ask Bubbles but that wouldn’t just end with outfit advice. It would result in a full blown make over and considering Bubbles also needed to get ready for the event there wasn’t enough time for that. Blossom refused to be late, not when she'd spent the past three weeks making sure everything would be perfect for this event. It was their big Thanksgiving event after all.

A chiming sound went off bring Blossom out of her thoughts. She turned and frowned at her phone, not knowing who would be calling her the Sunday after Thanksgiving. Even more confused since anyone who would call her on a Sunday should know how big today was to her. She went to her phone and quickly picked it up when she saw who it was.

"Mayor Bellum. How can I help you?" Blossom asked. The mayor chuckled.

"Sorry to bother you Blossom. It isn’t serious, I just wanted to share some good news with you. I don’t think I'll get the chance to tell you tonight at the event and thought it might be best not to wait until then either way," the mayor said. Blossom relaxed slightly.

"I see. What is it?" Blossom asked hesitantly.

"Well, you see, I asked the boys again." Blossom winced and barely stopped herself from groaning at this. She wished the mayor would just let it drop at this point. "And they gave me an answer."

That got Blossom's attention. "They did? But why? I thought-"

"I can’t really go into it too much but yes, they gave an answer. They've decided they want to join you girls."

Blossom twitched slightly at that. She was surprised to say the least, and very unsure.

"They did. Okay. I see."

"Yes, it’ll take a little while for everything to be properly processed. Maybe about a week? I have to run everything past the city but seeing as they've been wanting this too it should help move things along. Either way, I think it would be safe to say you can probably talk to Brick about the expectations next weekend at least, maybe get them started on a training regimen as well."

"Right."

"Anyways, that was all I really called to tell you about. I need to go get ready for tonight now. I'll see you girls there."

The mayor hung up and Blossom couldn't help but blink at the phone. Right. Well.

"Bloss? You good? Who was that?" Buttercup asked as she walked past Blossom's door. Blossom turned and blinked at her sister for a few seconds before frowning.

"You cannot wear that Buttercup. This is a charity event for goodness gracious! The leather pants are out."

"Come on Bloss, you said to be myself. These pants are so-"

"Not appropriate. Change."

Buttercup huffed but turned to walk back to her own room regardless. Blossom shook her head at her sister before turning back to the mirror. She titled her head slightly and pursed her lips.

She supposed the red ribbon wouldn’t look too weird. I mean, yes, the black might look better but she did grow up wearing a pink dress and red ribbon. Just because the black ribbon would look better with the pink blouse didn’t meant she had to wear it. Plus, it was her signature item and all.

Red ribbon it was then.

* * *

“You literally can’t get out of it Butch. I’m not gunna let you,” Boomer said with a scowl. Butch glowered back.

“Yeah well I don’t wanna dude. Big bro gets away with never saying it so why do I gotta?” the green ruff whined out. Brick gave them both looks.

“I personally don’t care but I suggest you make up your mind soon. The puffs should be here any second.”

“Great. Come on Butch. Let’s go,” Boomer said standing up from his desk. Butch whined again and slumped further into his chair.

“Don’t wannaaa.”

“Don’t caaaare.”

“Stop whining and just go do it Butch. We both know Boom isn’t gunna let up on this,” Brick said with a sigh as he rubbed a temple. Butch huffed before standing up.

“Fine but if she provokes me and I break something-”

“I won’t actually be the one to put you in your place for once. Pretty sure Bubs and Pinky would be more than happy to on this one,” Brick said.

“Dick.”

Boomer rolled his eyes at his brothers before heading out of their homeroom classroom. Butch followed, feet dragging.

“I don’t see why you and Brick make such a big deal out of saying a simple sorry. It really isn’t that big of a deal,” Boomer said as he walked through the halls.

“Well that’s cause you’re a baby blue. You and sugar cube are the most comfortable with all this sort of shit,” Butch mumbled. Boomer huffed.

“No, it’s cause you and Brick care too much about looking like the tough guys. Saying sorry really isn’t a big deal.”

“Dude I haven’t even talked to BC since the whole thing. I’ll be lucky if she doesn’t just storm past me.”

“Nah, I let Bubs know what you were gunna do. She won’t let Buttercup go until she agrees to listen to you.”

Butch glared as they finally made it to the front of the school. “I hate you blues sometimes.”

“Ha! You really ain’t fooling anyone Butch.”

Butch grumbled under his breath as Boomer ignored him. It wasn’t long until a familiar tri-colored streak was seen shooting straight for the school. Butch tensed as the puffs slowly landed.

“Hi Boomie! Butch!” Bubbles said as she touched down. She was hanging off of Buttercup’s arm as said girl glared at the two ruffs. Blossom sighed before making for the school.

“Don’t break anything. Either of you,” she said as she walked past. Butch groaned as Boomer shot her a thumbs up.

“Well Buttercup? Can I head in and trust you to be good?” Bubbles said in a voice that was too sweet. Buttercup huffed.

“Just go so we can get this over with sooner.”

Bubbles and Boomer exchanged looks before shrugging and heading in. Butch and Buttercup began their usual stand-off.

“So,” Buttercup said.

Butch looked away and shrugged. “You know the blues are demanding this and that’s literally the only reason I’m doing this right?”

“Oh I figured but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy this.”

When Butch turned back to look at Buttercup he saw she had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face and groaned.

“Oh whatever. So sorry I threw you into a building. Tots my bad,” Butch said sarcastically. Buttercup glared.

“Couldn’t let me have this one thing could you?”

Butch gave her a grin of his own. “Nope.”

She huffed as she threw her hands in the air before stomping past him.

“Whatever. Accepted. You can go back to being your usual dick self now.”

Butch shrugged as he spun around to follow her. He winced as she threw the doors to the school open just that little bit too hard. She continued to stomp through the school as he followed.

Now he was starting to feel sort of bad. Just a little. I mean, she did take the fall for him so he supposed he should have just given her an actual apology and all. And he knew how much it sucked to not be able to let off steam. Just before they reached the hallway with their classroom Butch made his decision.

“I am actually sorry. I let my temper get the best of me and didn’t try to listen but you know how that is. Also, thanks for taking the fall and all that shit,” he mumbled, not looking at her.

She stopped in the middle of the hall and Butch was quick to walk past her and continue to the classroom. He heard her let out half a laugh.

“You really are impossible you know.”

He snorted. “Oh I know Butterbutt.”

He could feel her glare at the back of his head. “Be ready for leader girl to really whip you three into shape tonight. She isn’t going to hold back anymore.”

He shot her a grin over his shoulder. “Oh Butterbutt, I’m so looking forward to it.”

She sighed as she shook her head at him. Back to normal once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of what I have mentally dubbed as part 1! Yay! With this we're about a forth to a third of the way through the story. Yay.  
> But seriously, for those of you who have stuck through with me until here you are the best. I've really enjoyed writing this and hearing that you all are enjoying reading it really makes my day.  
> See you all again in about two weeks. Ciao!


	15. First Patrols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in such a good mood. Just got my results back for my tests (I had two these past few weeks and it was a nightmare of stress) and I did awesome. So! To celebrate, I'm going to post the first chapter of my next story this weekend. Yay!  
> As always, thank you all for the kudos and reviews!

Princess stood there in front of the ruffs, foot tapping. Brick was avoiding looking at her, Butch was looking at his feet as he scuffed them against the ground, and Boomer had a strained smile on his face.

“Prinny-” the blue ruff tried. Again.

“Don’t even blue butt. Not unless you’re going to answer the question,” Princes snapped at him. Buttercup, standing not far away, snickered as she turned to Robin.

“Oh I am so loving this,” Buttercup said. She could hear Butch groaning softly at that from where he said while Brick let out a sigh he didn’t even try to hide.

“I’m sure you are. Why is she so upset anyways?” Robin asked. Buttercup shrugged.

“Beats me.”

Bubbles sighed. “Because to Princess all of them are reformed ex-villains. She considers them to all be on the bandwagon so to speak. Anytime the ruffs make a mess she feels like they ‘fell off’ the wagon and thinks it’s up to her to remind them to get back on it.”

“Does that work?” Robin asked.

Blossom sighed. “Surprisingly better than anything we could do actually.”

“We won’t do it again?” Butch said sounding completely unsure. Princess didn’t even hesitate before smacking the side of his head. He didn’t even blink at the action.

“You better believe you won’t do it again! Next time you do I’m getting my super suit out!”

“What?! No! Princess no super suits!” Blossom yelped as she rushed over to the group of ex-villains. Buttercup laughed.

“Hell yes! Break that baby out! Let someone else try and knock some sense into those three for once!”

“Buttercup no!”

Bubbles sighed. “Well hopefully this won’t become an issue. We have a meeting after school today. Just in case though, we should head in. I don’t trust Butch to not say something back.”

Robin giggled lightly at that. “Sure Bubs, sure.”

The two linked arms and began walking to the front doors.

“You know Butters, if I didn’t know better-”

“Moving faster!” Bubbles said as she picked up the speed, Robin laughing as she did so.

* * *

"Here is a training schedule. You'll need to run through it with us for the first few weeks to make sure it's adequate. I'm sure there'll need to be tweaks but once everything has been smoothed out you'll be expected to go through it on your own," Blossom said as she handed each ruff a packet of paper. Boomer groaned as Brick just huffed. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Like fucking hell I'm going to do whatever you've put into this," he said. Without even hesitating Blossom lashed out with a punch straight into his gut. Butch doubled over coughing as he crumpled to his knees. Blossom barely glanced at him. Brick shook his head and ignored his brother, preferring to start reading the packet of information, while Boomer winced.

"There’s also a list of rules you will be expected to follow and other information you will need to know. Rule 17 is an important one for you three. Under no circumstances will you cuss while on duty and/or are in front of civilians."

"You enjoyed that way too much," Butch wheezed out. Blossom smirked at him.

"I suggest you read through the rules carefully. They aren’t strict for the most part but they are important. Mostly it's how the city feels is the best approach for press related matters as well as matters that may impact the city."

"Makes sense. Shi-heck. Heck," Boomer said slowly when Blossom glared at him before continuing. "Are we seriously getting paid? And this much?"

"Yup. It's not as much as most heroes are payed but we felt that anymore was a rip off. Truthfully, it took a while before we came to terms with being paid at all. It was weird going from just helping to it being a job," Bubbles said frowning. Buttercup snorted.

"You mean you and leader girl had a hard time. I was more than happy to get paid for beating monsters up."

Both Bubbles and Blossom rolled their eyes at that but didn’t say anything.

"My question is, how am I supposed to find time for homework with this schedule? This is ridiculous!" Brick complained, glaring at the last few pages of the packet. Boomer and Butch leaned over to read it and groaned. Blossom shrugged.

"It’s not that bad once you get into the swing of things."

"In other words, you make the sacrifice in your social life," Buttercup sighed out. Blossom scowled at her. "Trust me, Bubs and I hate the thing but the professor and leader girl have spent the last five or so years tweaking it. It helps a lot. We’re always prepared for anything."

Brick sighed and adjusted his hat before glaring at Blossom. "I still think it’s ridiculous."

She shrugged. "Try it for a few weeks. If it is too much then I can adjust it. But it shouldn't be too much right? After all, if we can handle it of course you three can too right?" Blossom taunted. Bricks eyes narrowed a bit more but before he could say anything Butch scoffed.

"Obviously. We can handle it," he said. Boomer sighed before shaking his head while Blossoms smiled triumphantly. Brick rubbed one of his temples.

"Butch. Think before you speak. Please."

"Why? We can handle anything a puff can."

Brick just sighed and refused to look at Blossom. He didn’t think he could handle the look of victory he knew he’d see on her face.

"For the first few weeks you three will split up and join one of us on patrol. Once you've gotten a feel for things we’ll split the patrols up so that only one of us has to be patrolling at a time," Blossom said.

"Is that safe though? I thought you three would be constantly patrolling the city and all? Wouldn’t it be better to double up on patrolling to cover more ground?" Boomer asked. Bubbles shook her head with a giggle.

"No, that would be overkill. We really only patrol during the dangerous times of the day, like dusk and the first few hours of the night. Most of the daily crime here is actually under control. We just provide a little extra help during the times when crime is most likely to happen. With the big baddies like Mojo and you three retired from evil, the cops can actually handle most of the crime. We just lend a hand when it gets a bit too much," Bubbles said.

"Or if it's related to a certain group. We get called in for the Gangreen Gang crimes as well as for villains like Fuzzy Lumpkins. Fuzzy isn’t too bad now but the gang is another story," Buttercup said with a scowl.

"Bubbles and Buttercup aren’t allowed to handle Gangreen Gang calls that involve the actual original gang members though. I handle those ones," Blossom said. Bubbles and Buttercup both glared at her.

"Why? I mean to both things too. Why do you three help with the Gangreen Gang calls and why aren’t Bubbles and Buttercup allowed to help with the actually Gangreen Gang?" Boomer asked.

"Because leader girl says so," Buttercup snarked. Blossom ignored her.

"The gang really grew in power as the old big villains retired. With you three not causing havoc, Him missing, Mojo in jail, and Princess retired there was a giant hole left in the criminal realm here in Townsville. The gang took advantage of that. They brought actual city problems to Townsville. Drugs, loan sharks, illegal gambling rings, an actual black market, and so on. For the most part the city prefers these troubles over the ones that Mojo and other villains had presented. The city suffers less large scale damage but the trade-off is the higher crime rates. It's easier to stop a large scale attack like the ones you three or Princess would pull off though. These crimes are more likely to go unnoticed. That’s why we patrol around the worst times of day. Just a bit before dawn and a few hours afterwards. We can pick up any distress calls that normal cops would miss and it helps to balance out the damage a bit," Blossom said. Boomer quirked an eyebrow.

"And the reason Bubbles and Buttercup can't face the actual old gang?" He promoted. Blossom gave him a blank look.

"I have my reasons."

They waited but it was pretty clear that was all she was going to say. After a few seconds Brick sighed.

"Alright. The city wants to talk to us tomorrow about all this so for now we’ll just start with the training. Once everything has been arranged with the city then we can join the patrols," he said.

Blossom nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

“And with that, everything is all set. You three are officially heroes,” Mayor Bellum said with a large smile on her face as she took her pen back from Boomer. Brick raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it? I figured there would have to be a press conference and other things like that.”

Mayor Bellum waved him off. “For now, you three are set. We want to let you three ease into things a bit before putting you in front of the press. We’re hoping that if they see you helping more often and with smaller crimes as well that they’ll be less likely to…well…” She trailed off with a wince.

“Less likely to try and eat us alive?” Brick asked with a smirk. He sobered up quickly though. “I don’t think there’s much of anything we can do to avoid that. We might have been helping out a bit these past few years but for the most part the city still sees us as villains. Collared ones maybe, but villains all the same.”

Mr. Jones didn’t try and hide his scoff from where he stood off to the side of the room. Boomer shot a glare at him before Blossom stepped between the two. Grinding his teeth slightly, Boomer turned away at the look Blossom gave him. Buttercup took a step closer to Butch as well just in case. For the most part the green ruff had been pretty calm but it was hard to tell what might set him off and none of the ruffs likes Mr. Jones very much. They still remembered that first meeting with the man all to well.

“We should be fine for a few months while you three settle into your new roles as heroes,” Blossom said as she shot a short look at Mr. Jones as well which the man ignored in favor of continuing to glare at the ruffs. “Once we call that first press conference though you three will be expected to have a much larger press presence. We just want to give you some time before that as well as try to find a few strategies to help deal with them as well.”

“Do you think there’s anything we can do about it? They’ll throw us through the ringer either way probably,” Brick said. He was doing a very good job at not letting Mr. Jones enter into his field of vision. Blossom shrugged even though Brick wasn’t looking in her direction.

“It’s hard to say but it’s better to be prepared than not. This gives us the time to at least try and come up with something. Anyways! Now that everything’s signed off on you three can start on patrols with us. We’ll go in rotations, a puff with a ruff, for the first few weeks at least. Hopefully that’ll give you three time to get up to speed.”

The ruffs shared a look at that but wisely stayed quiet. Blossom shot at glare at them but let it go. She knew that they weren’t as trained to react as they were. They’d see eventually the reason for it being this way.

* * *

“So it’s the greens tonight right?” Boomer asked as Bubbles packed her stuff. She blinked at him, startled slightly after having not really even seen him for over a week now. She was still adjusting to him talking to her again, even almost a week later.

“Right. Buttercup will walk Butch through everything tonight and then tomorrow night it’s our turn.”

“Okay, so how do these things usually go? Butch seems to think there’ll be lots of action.”

Bubbles giggled and shook her head at that. “No, chances are we won’t stop more than maybe one or two crimes at most. Things are usually pretty calm. Especially right now. With the monster surge dead criminals will start to ease back into all sorts of things but we usually have a few weeks before it really gets back to normal. We probably will end up with a midnight monster call though. It’s been quiet all day today. Although, I think Bloss wants to hold off on you three helping with those for the week. Something about giving you three time to adjust first?”

“Right, not looking forward to the midnight wake-up calls so I’m good with that. Also, quick question. How binding was that hero contract that we signed? Brick read it all but I kinda didn’t and I wanted to ask but wasn’t sure it would be a good time with that one dude glaring.”

Bubbles frowned. Yes, Mr. Jones had not been thrilled that the boys had finally decided to try out the hero gig. He’d made that perfectly clear during the signing yesterday.

“Pretty binding. If you outright break it you’ll go on the league’s black list. It’s not that big of a deal though. If you don’t want to continue the whole hero thing section 5 listed out the steps on how to retire so to speak.”

“Everything was pretty well covered then.”

“Yup! Mayor Bellum made sure of that thankfully. If it makes you feel any better, we all signed one too. It really is just kind of like a job contract just slightly more…large scale.”

Boomer snorted at that. “Yeah, large scale is one way to put it. Anyways, this is my hallway. See ya later Bubs.”

Boomer gave her a bright smile before turning and walking away. Huh. Guess they were just going to go back into the swing of things. Not that she was complaining but it definitely threw her for a loop. Boomer hadn’t really been that upset after the first day so she wasn’t surprised. Brick was probably another story though.

She wished her sister all the luck with that one.

* * *

"Alrighty Butchie boy. You actually have to listen to me tonight got it? If you don’t I have leader girl's permission to put you down," Buttercup said.

Her and Butch were standing facing each other looking for all intents and purposes as if they were about to start trading blows. Buttercup had her feet placed in a fighting stance with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a scowl clear on her face. Butch stood lazily, hands in his pockets, head tipped back, with his typical cocky smirk on his face. If one didn’t know better they might almost think that the green ruff was just chilling. Buttercup knew better though. His feet were braced and firmly planted. He hadn't moved them at all proving that he was ready to take anything she might throw at him.

"I mean, sucks for you that your leaders such a hard a-" he said only to be cut off by a blast of red from inside the mayor's house.

"Butch I swear to god that if you don’t watch your fucking mouth and do as you're told you'll be wearing burn scars on you face for the rest of your life. Be-fucking-have," Brick growled from where he stood at the end of the hall. Butch glared at him.

"Like you're one to talk! You just cussed twice! Why can you cuss but I can’t?" The green ruff whined.

"I'm not the one on duty. Seriously Butch. Behave," Brick growled again with a pointed glare at his brother before walking off.

"Says the guy who broke the no powers in the house rule. Turd."

Buttercup cocked an eyebrow. "Not a single cuss word. That's an amazing change. Makes me think you're used to not using them. Which is soo weird since you always seem to use them around me and my sisters. Leader girl in particular."

Butch smirked at her. "Why Bittercup, you wound me. To actually accuse me of cursing on purpose in only certain situations that may or may not involve you and your sisters simply to, oh, I dunno, get under your skin? Pft, that would be so rude wouldn’t it?"

Buttercup's face was about seven levels of I'm so done with this.

"Let's get started on patrol before I decide to just put someone out of their misery."

"You mean me? D'awh Butters, you sure do know how to sweet talk a guy."

Buttercup didn’t even respond to that and instead took off for the city. Butch quickly followed.

"The downtown area’s usually a hot spot. Surprisingly around the park as well. Those are the two constant spots. The other bad spots tend to move around. The area around the bars right now is a hot spot. Has been for a few days and probably’ll continue to be until the end of the week. We’ll start there and then loop down into the downtown area," Buttercup said.

"And do what? Just listen for screams or something?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Pretty much actually. You can try to scan the streets with your X-ray vision but chances are low that you'll see anything. Most people know we patrol around this time so if something happens they make sure, if nothing else, to at least scream. Let's us know pretty quickly which way to go."

"Seems kinda like a lazy approach. For Bossy I mean. You’d think she'd be more on it."

"She probably is. She does additional sweeps through the city when Bubs or I are on patrol. Her approach is targeted for sure. She pours over crime charts and reports for patterns or something. Her methods a bit too much for Bubs and I. We’re trying to get her to tell us on our patrol nights on where to go but she always doges the demand."

"Why? Not gunna lie, kinda weird that she stops you two for going after the gang too. Boom was thinking over it like all week."

Buttercup snorted. "Well, if he figures it out tell him to let us know. Leader girl still won’t tell us."

"Is she like that with a lot of stuff? I can’t see you two being okay with that."

"We aren’t but it's just this one thing. We’ve been trying for years now to get her to explain but she won’t budge. When leader girl sets her mind to something, she really sets her mind to it. I used to think that it was cause I was pals with them at one point but that never explained Bubs."

Butch pulled up short. "Hold up. You were friends with them?"

Buttercup gave him an odd look as she stopped. "Yeah, for a little bit. Most of them were okay. Big Billy and Snake were at least. Gruber wasn't bad either but it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Arturo was just kinda there. The only rotten egg in the bunch, back then at least, was Ace. Guys still a slime bag from what I've heard."

Butch barked out a short laugh. "Got that right. The guy tried his hand at human trafficking from what Brick's learned."

Buttercup was quick to get in his face, glaring at him at that. "How the hell would he know? You three better be clean or so help me-"

"Chill Butters. Big red reached out to a few guys we knew back in our rougher ruff days sure but they're just guys who make it their business to know what's going on in the criminal world. Information hubs so to speak. Nothing illegal and bro woulda let Bossy know if he heard anything about things about to happen. He just wanted to get caught up on all the going ons of the past few years. Been a while since any of us ruffs payed attention ya know?"

She watched him for a second or two before backing off again. "Fine. Just...keep it clean okay? You three are still technically our responsibility so if you go rogue it’s us who’ll be torn to pieces. I can’t tell you to avoid the grey zones cause I know you three but anything clearly black? I'll personally haul you three in still."

"Don’t worry Butters. We ain't interested in going back to a life of crime. Good to know that grey is okay though."

Buttercup snorted. "With me maybe. Don’t let leader girl or Bubs hear about it though. Bubs'll scream her head off and leader girl'll make it her personal mission to show you that Him has nothing on hell."

"Hey! That was technically a bad word! You cursed. Imma tell Bossy on you."

Butch grinned his usual grin while Buttercup sighed. She already hated this and they hadn't even really started the patrol for the night.

"Let's just go Butchie boy, before I loose what's left of my patience for you."

* * *

"Hi Boomie! Ready?" Bubbles asked as Boomer opened the door. The later groaned and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Not really. I have a test tomorrow in math and I'm nowhere near prepared enough but I guess that's my own fault. Brick's gunna kill me when he sees the grade I'm about to get and don’t even get me started on what Bellum's gunna say. I'm a dead man walking."

Bubbles winced. "Yikes. I'm sorry. I'm sure Bloss would understand if we pushed your first patrol back until after the test."

"Except then I'd have to listen to Butch calling me a number of names. My nickname of choice for the next month would be not so nice for not going tonight and honestly? I'd rather face Brick and Bellum than have to deal with that."

Bubbles giggled. "Well, if you're sure. Is it the last test before the final?"

Boomer sighed before stepping out and closing the door behind himself. "Yeah. I've done okay on my other ones so I'll just sign up for a red boot camp afterwards. Assuming Brick gives me a choice and doesn’t just drag me into one."

"Good luck with that. I can’t imagine its fun."

"It’s a straight up nightmare but I'll ace the final so worth it?"

"Sounds debatable. Anyways, let's get started. We'll follow what Butch and Buttercup did yesterday. Start at the bar area of town, move our way downtown then head to the park to finish up."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Well, this is the last stop. We’re lucky it's been so quiet lately still," Bubbles said as she and Boomer flew over the park. Boomer sighed.

"Try telling that to Butch. This is only day two and he’s already whining about the lack of action. He seriously pouted over the fact that Blossom doesn’t want us helping with the monster calls yet. Brick nearly had to pin him down last night when he heard you three out there fighting one."

"As long as he doesn’t charge tackle Buttercup on patrol it’ll be fine. Trust me, something should pop up soon and Bloss’ll have you three helping out with the monsters soon. Our usual monster fights are different than the ones you three usually help out with and she just wants to come up with a plan of action I think. Plus, we never go long without some sort of crime."

"Seriously. I'm surprised that there wasn’t anything. Both yesterday and today. I would have thought there would have been more going on."

"Weeell, tonight isn't over yet. And honestly, criminals tend to avoid doing anything at these times of the day because they learned we like to patrol these times. Helps give people heading home from work or enjoying their evenings a bit of protection."

"I guess that make sense. Still surprised."

Bubbles shrugged before dropping down to land on a path near the small lake. Boomer followed.

"I guess the constant patrols would make you think that more goes on but it’s thanks to the patrols that things are so quiet. Years ago it was a nightmare trying to stay on top of things. It’s thanks to Bloss and the professor that we’re able to have some normalcy. The mayor too. She’s been great at getting the police force to where it needs to be to handle the crime here in the city. Although I’ve heard they still have a hard time keeping the baddies in jail."

Boomer chuckled. "I remember that a bit. It was her focus when she first took us on right? Man, she really let loose a few frustrated shrieks then. Still does over the jail retention rate."

Bubbles giggled as she started to walk around the park. Boomer followed at her side.

"I can’t picture that. Mayor Bellum always seems to be so in control."

"Eh, she has her moments where she gets frustrated with the people she works with. She knows what needs to get done but convincing them? Whole different story."

"I can imagine. There aren’t many people in the city council that we get along with either. Thankfully we don’t have to deal with them that often."

Their conversation took a comfortable lull at that as they continued to walk around the lake. Boomer's hand twitched slightly as he walked next to Bubbles, her hands clasped behind her back. She took a deep breathe before closing her eyes and tilting her head back to enjoy the light breeze. Boomer couldn't help but feel himself turn into a puddle of goo at the peaceful look on her face. It was the most relaxed he’d seen her in years.

"Such a nice night out. I wish every night was like this," she said as she opened her eyes slowly. He swallowed thickly as she turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling in the light of the moon.

"Well hopefully there'll be more nights like this now that me and my brothers are helping you three out."

"I hope so. It might drive Bloss and Buttercup insane but I know that the criminal world will take the threat of you three more seriously than us. For a few reasons." Her voice was soft and there was a gentle smile on her face.

Boomer cocked an eyebrow while also trying to get his heart under control. "That's sexist of them." His voice had softened greatly as well, to the point he was barely whispering. She giggle lightly at that.

"Well yes but that's just society isn’t it? The fact that you three were some of the most feared villains in town at one point helps a lot too."

Boomer groaned lightly at that. "Not sure I'm thrilled about that. I'd like to think we’ve proven we aren’t the way we used to be."

"You have to the people that matter."

She was still giving him that smile and he felt it in his bones. Even when they were younger he’d never seen such a soft look on her face. So at peace with everything, him included. He swallowed thickly again and couldn't help but take a small step closer to her. He saw her eyes dart down to his feet for a split second as he did so but otherwise she didn’t move. He took that as a good sign to continue.

"Bubs, there’s something I've been really wanting to talk to you about. Well, more like something to tell you and things have been so crazy between Mark and the monsters and then the animal thing happened. I screwed up at Halloween and then Mojo was out of Lockdown and things just kept getting crazy and now I'm rambling and whoo, give me a second here."

Bubbles was giggling by the end, a blush across her cheeks. Her smile was so wide and filled with joy that Boomer felt his heart ache with the need to make sure she always smiled like that.

"Take your time," she whispered. He took a deep breath to try and calm his heart.

"Bubs, I-"

He was cut off by a scream from somewhere to their left. Bubbles didn’t hesitate. Her head snapped in that direction and in a blast of blue that left Boomer slightly stunned was off at a speed not far below sonic boom speed. Boomer stood there for a second blinking before his brain caught up and he was zooming after Bubbles just as quickly.

He arrived only to watch the tail ends of Bubbles zooming around the alley just outside the park. Next thing he knew three men were tied up and sitting in front of him. He blinked down at them as they blinked, stunned, up at him.

"What the fuck was that?" One of them asked. Boomer gave him a weird look.

"A Powerpuff girl. The blue was kinda a giveaway there. How do you not know that in this city?" He asked. The man groaned.

"Fuck, if I'd known this town had supers I woulda just kept going."

Boomer ignored him to walk into the alley. Bubbles was somewhere down there still and while he was sure she could handle thugs like these on her own he still needed to make sure she was okay. He found her crouched next to a woman behind a dumpster. The woman was shaking like a leaf but didn’t seem hurt. He couldn't smell any blood but they were next to a trash can and he was no Brick. He couldn't pull smells apart like his brother could.

"Shh, it's okay. They won’t hurt you. You're okay now. Everything is going to be okay. Here's your purse back. Can you do me a favor and make sure everything's there? The cops are on their way too. They might want to talk to you, is that okay?" Bubbles said softly as she handed the woman her purse. The woman sobbed lightly as she took it nodding to both questions. Bubbles nodded back before turning to Boomer. He stayed back not wanting to accidentally trigger the woman on accident.

"Anything I can do?" He asked her. Bubbles nodded.

"Keep an eye on those three until the cops show up. After that, well, it's the end of patrol so you could probably head home. I'll have to give my statement but you should be fine to go."

Boomer winced at that. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "Nothing to apologize for. It took me years to react so quickly. That's why Bloss wanted us paired up for a few weeks, to try and bring you three up to speed quicker."

"Right," he sighed out, not really feeling any better. She gave him a reassuring smile before he turned and went to watch the three at the end of the tunnel. They were arguing and he wasn’t even going to try and stop them. As long as they didn’t try and make a break for it then he was content to let them be.

Still, Boomer couldn't help but groan into his hands. He was so close! Another minute tops and he finally, _finally_ would have told her after years of liking her. Granted, the delay was definitely nobody's fault but his own but still. He was so close that he couldn't help the glare at the three men. When they noticed they very quickly shut up and sat in silence until the cops arrive.

Once the cops were there he quickly got them as up to speed as he could. He’d have to ask Bubbles later how she’d called the cops so quickly but for now he’d let her handle things and not bother her. He’d also have to try and tell her. Again. All over again. He groaned as he took off for home cursing the whole way.

* * *

"So I heard that you guys are heroes in training now," Robin said as she walked alongside Bubbles and Butch. Said ruff puffed out his chest in a ridiculous manner.

"Hell to the fuck yes. We be bringing it birdie. Catch all those fuckers," he said pretty much swaggering down the hall. It was over exaggerated and Bubbles couldn't tell if he was actually swaggering or just being Butch. She was leaning to the later.

"Bloss has them following us and they've started their training regimen to get them brought up to speed. She thinks in about a month they should be able to cover patrols on their own. I'm really looking forward to getting a break now and then too," Bubbles said. Robin laughed.

"I bet. Good luck reigning all of that in though," she said gesturing to Butch. Bubbles frowned.

"Yeah well, thankfully that's not my job."

"Nah its Butter’s," Butch said with a snicker. Bubbles shook her head.

"For now but I'd be careful if I were you. It won’t take much for Bloss to come down on you. She’s always gone easy on you ruffs but now? She’s not going to hold back."

Butch grimaced and rubbed at his stomach. "Yeah, noticed that. Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much yeah. Once she’s in leader mode it’s no holding back. You better do as you’re told or she won’t hesitate to make you. I'm not sure how she plans to approach things with Brick though. We all know he’s not going to just sit back and take orders."

"Ha! That'd be a sight. Brick doing what someone told him to even when it does line up with what he wants. That would be hilarious," Robin said with a shake of her head. Butch scoffed.

"Well, guess we’ll really find out tonight. It's the red's turn after all. Though, I'm sure it’ll turn out pretty similar to the way they work for monster attacks. If they can get past their pride long enough to not yell at one another," he said as they finally made it to the classroom. They stopped in front of the art room.

"Yeah well, if they can then I seriously feel bad for the criminals in town. Just Bloss alone and the crime rate is lower than ever. Add in Brick? Poor criminals won’t have a second to breathe before a super is there," Robin said.

"Hopefully. That's the goal at least. Again, just have to wait for the reds to get over the road bumps," Bubbles said. Robin giggled at that.

"Well, I wish them luck. See you at lunch," she said as she waved at them and continued walking down the hall.

"How much you wanna bet big red ends up with laser burns by the end of tonight?" Butch asked as he opened the art room door for her. Bubbles shook her head and gave him an exasperated look.

"Nothing seeing as how I'd probably end up betting on the same thing."

Butch snickered. "Seriously. Hey, ever notice how she’s never the one walking away hurt? Always thought that was odd. Big red ain't one to take it easy on people so gotta wonder if she’s just that good at dodging."

Bubbles gave him a look while slowly shaking her head. "I can't ever tell if you're really that dense or not."

"Hey! I see all sugar cube! Don't-well that wasn’t there yesterday."

Butch frowned at his painting as he took the cover off of it. Confused, Bubbles walked past her own painting to look at his. As soon as she rounded the side of it she gasped.

"Oh no! What happened?!"

Butch shrugged as he cocked his head slightly, still staring at it.

"Dunno."

The painting was of the city from a high point of view, the kind of view you’d only get if you could fly. Well, that was what it was supposed to be. The painting was covered in splotches of black spray paint. It didn’t seem to be in any order either. At least half the painting was covered in it.

"You were almost done too."

"Yeah. I dunno, kinda don’t hate it though."

"What?! But it's all black and ugly and ugh. How could you not just want to trash the piece? Just looking at it's destroying my motivation."

"Tsk tsk tsk sugar cube. I'd like to think that as a fellow hero you’d be more up to work through a challenge. Plus, it ain't actually that bad. See, if I can fix up these few bits and try and blend the black out, add some color on top of it and keep up the theme it won’t be too bad. Kinda like sky graffiti? Maybe I can get Boom to take a look at it. He’s the best out of the three of us at that city freestyle shit."

Bubbles gave him a look. "If you say so...I'll look forward to the end product. Still, who would have done something like this?"

Butch swung his head lazily in Bubbles's direction and gave her a wicked and unhinged grin. "Oh I've got a guess or two."

"Uh-huh, forget I asked. Just remember, heroes don’t murder civilians."

* * *

"Ayyyy! If it ain't my secret muse Ricky himself. Whatcha up to my man?" Butch said as he threw the closet door open. The two teens inside sprang apart in shock. Merrick was quick to turn and glare at Butch.

"Really fucker? What did you go and smoke this time? Leave me the fuck alone," he said as he wiped at his lips. Butch didn’t see what that was supposed to do though. A lipstick that red was straight up gunna just need a make-up remover wipe thingy. He’d know. Just last year Bubbles had saved his ass with one after a make out session of his own.

"I mean, I would but you don’t seem to want to return the favor. Seem hell bent on doing the opposite in fact."

The girl was quick to excuse herself. Butch thought her name was Jazzy? She was one of the skater girls. A tough girl. He hummed to himself as he watched her run off. She didn’t usually wear red lipstick did she? Was a good color on her.

"Seriously, what the hell did you smoke this time? I haven’t even talked to you in weights!"

Butch turned back to see Merrick try and shoulder him out of the way. Butch snickered when instead he just winced. "Yeah well, see, this time you didn’t have to say anything. No one else has a bone to pick with me so figured it has to be you."

"I don’t have a clue what you're talking about."

"Dude. My painting is all blaaack," Butch whined as he followed after the other boy. He watched as Merrick twitched before continuing like nothing had happened.

"And? How the fuck is that my problem?"

"I mean, it isn’t really. Its mine. That was gunna be one of the lame competition pieces that we have to do. It's okay though! I actually kinda like it. Gunna get my bro to help me fix it up a bit and give it that real rowdy edge to it, ya know?"

"No, I don’t," Merrick growled. "And if it isn’t a fucking problem then why are you trying to accuse me of something huh? I didn’t do anything to your shit painting."

"Hey, rude Ricky. It ain't shit. Not my best piece either but not shit! It’ll be amaze-balls when I'm done now though so, thanks my man," Butch said with a grin as he clapped Merrick on the shoulder. It could have been taken as a friendly gesture if it weren't for the fact that there had been enough force that Merrick went stumbling forward a few steps.

"Fuck man! What is your goddamned problem with me?!" Merrick said as he spun and got into Butch's face. Butch grinned in response.

"I mean, nothing in particular. Just really fucking bored and thought I'd entertain you with this game you seem set on playing."

"I didn't mess with-"

"Us ruffs were made with puppy dog tails ya know? Now, granted I'm only like, 20% of that shit but it's still there. Gives us a few bonuses that the puffs don’t have. Better senses, including smell. You're the only one on school that uses that expensive as shit smelling cologne ya know."

Merrick froze at that, a slight panic at the edge of his face that he was quick to smash down.

"That doesn’t prove shit," Merrick snarled out. Butch chuckled.

"You're right. Doesn't prove anything to the school and teachers and shit. Me though? All the proof I need. Don’t even have to ask big red for help to sniff you out either. Trust me when I say that the boss man has the nose of a fucking hound dog. Don’t ever try and wrong him cause you'll really learn what it's like to be hunted if you do."

"I don’t fu-"

"Yeah yeah, beside the point. Still man, I gotta ask, why me? I mean, flattered and all sure but I've been told I ain't the top dog here so if you're planning on upping that spot you should really aim for the actual lady killer here. Which, I mean being honest, I'd totally be down to help with. Nothing too serious but messing with big red and then trying to get away with? It's such a fucking rush."

"You’re sick in the head."

"And you didn't answer. Why Ricky? Why me? I just gotta know."

Merrick watched him for a second, trying to be imposing and failing. Butch thought it would have been funny if it weren't just that little bit of pathetic. He was trying too hard to cover up his fear.

"I don’t need the top dog spot. Been there, done that. All I want is her."

Butch cocked an eyebrow. "By her do you mean Butters? Cause if so I'm still not seeing why it's me you're going after."

"I see you two. I've seen the way you are around each other. When you’re around other people there's this wall or something. Like, you push people away without even trying. Around each other though? There’s none of that."

Butch shrugged. "What can I say? We be beasts my man. We don’t care much with our siblings though. They might not understand but they don’t care. Never have and never will. Hell, Bossy uses it quite happily for monster fights."

"It isn’t the same around them though. Yeah, you're relaxed but you're not open. You keep a lid on it almost."

Butch gave Merrick a lazy smirk. "The only other person who would get it is her and the only other person who would get her is me. That's what you’re seeing. Well, the other greens would get it too but not like we ever really see them so meh. Surprised to hear you’re observant enough to pick up on it though. Usually takes people years to see it."

"I've got a good eye."

Butch opened his mouth to reply but quickly snapped it shut and spun away from Merrick. Said boy gave him a confused look as Butch threw his arms open and madly grinned. Merrick turned to see what Butch was looking at but stumbled away as a green wind knocked him back.

"Butt-ugh," Butch was cut off as Buttercup slammed a fist into his stomach. He doubled over in pain as she glowered down at him. She snarled as she grabbed his ear and yanked his head up to look him in the eyes.

"You good for nothing piece of shit snail brained fucker."

"Love you too Butters," Butch wheezed out. "Mind telling me what I did this time?"

"You literally just signed a contract saying you were joining the hero brigade. Leader girl even told you the thing about language! So why is it that all I've been hearing is how you screamed after Boom this morning calling him pussy huh? Mind telling me what the fuck that was about?"

Butch gave a weak smile, realizing that his counterpart was actually pissed at him and not just annoyed. "Well, you see, I have a really good reason and I think you'll agree-"

"I think fucking not," she said with a yank on his ear. He winced. "See, leader girl put me in charge of you and keeping you in line. What you did this morning? Not in fucking line! It isn’t just your ass that'll be getting a beating for that shit you know! Now come on. I've clearly got to beat some sense into you before the reds hear about this and decide to burn my ass for it instead."

She yanked his ear as she began to stomp down the hall.

"Hey sweet cheeks-"

"Not in the fucking mood Merrick. Fuck. Off."

Butch would have smirked at that but he was a bit busy trying to make sure his ear stayed attached to his head. He’d have to address things with the guy again later but, well, he never could say no to a good brawl with his counterpart. Even if he had a feeling this would be less of a brawl and more of a beating.

* * *

"Your brother will literally be the end of me," Blossom said as Brick opened the door. She was standing there, arms crossed, foot tapping. She had on at least two jackets, a beanie, boots and gloves. Brick sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm aware. At least Buttercup was able to handle it this time. He can’t even sit right now without wincing. She took kicking his a-butt to another level."

He winced at the near slip as she glared at him. She sighed through her nose at the quick correction before taking off. Brick quickly followed.

"I'm sure Butch and Boomer told you about how Bubbles and Buttercup handle patrol but my approach is slightly different. They target the main crime areas. I scan the whole city in a targeted approach. It’s mostly to make sure that we’re still focusing on the areas that we need too. I scan the police activity from Bubbles's and Buttercup's days and use that to sweep through any areas of high police activity. For the most part it's usually the same areas as the other two but today it isn’t."

"Makes sense. Butch was complaining about no action and Boom only had the one incident at the end of everything. I know for a fact this city has too high of a criminal activity for that to be the norm, even if there is less crime than there used to be."

"You're right. Those were both really quiet days. Anyways, the area around Main has become a hot spot again. The gang often operates around that area so it comes and goes. They try and stay off my radar but like to push things. 22nd has also been getting a fair amount of activity too."

"Wasn’t that one of the areas the last monster hit? Have they finished repairs already?"

"For the most part yes. There are a few things here and there that are still up in the air which is actually the problem. One of the smaller gangs is trying to push into that area and the Gangreen Gang has been pushing back, violently. There’s been a gun fight or two so that's actually going to be my main area of focus tonight."

"Prioritizing the more devastating crimes."

"Exactly. I've let the cops already know about Main and they should be increasing their presence there. They shouldn't have any real issues though, a number of drug busts and dealers brought in but no real violence."

"22nd is a different story though. Do the cops have the okay to move in or are they supposed to alert us and wait for us to go in first?"

"Alert us first but they can move in if they consider it necessary. For the most part it shouldn't take us long to get there so they tend to move in knowing that back up is minutes away."

"Right. And when are we getting whatever device the cops use to alert you three with?"

Blossom glanced at Brick but his face was blank. He wasn’t angry looking despite sounding it. "Well, as soon as the professor can finish them. Should only be another few days."

"The professor makes them?"

"Yes. Is that surprising?"

Brick snorted. "No. I'd say it’s more concerning after recent events."

Blossom glared at him. "That's uncalled for. The professor makes tons of very safe and very effective machines."

"He accidentally made three super powered little girls in his lab while also mutating his pet chimp. Guys a genius yeah but his inventions are a little extreme sometimes."

"Need I remind you that you wouldn’t be here if it weren't also for that? The professor keeps any and all dangerous machines locked up tightly."

"So tightly that not even Mojo can get to them?"

Blossom huffed. "I should have known you’d still be upset about that. Look, Mojo isn’t a threat. He hasn't had access to advanced technology in years and that's not about to change anytime soon either."

"That you're aware of. Mojo is as much a genius as the professor, if not more so with robotics. If he really wanted to go back to being evil what's to stop him?"

"Well us Powerpuffs for one. And let's not forget-" she cut herself off looking at a small black device around her wrist. Blossom quickly changed direction and shot directly to her left. "Hurry. There’s an argument between the two gangs happening on 22nd and Avondale. The cops are expecting shots to be fired any second."

"Got it. How many?"

"Five for the new gang and three for the Gangreen gang. None of the main gang though. Just lackeys."

"And the cops?"

"Two. Mainly we want to make sure they stay safe and no fatal shots land."

"Got it."

They quickly came up on one of the older dumps and could hear yelling. The cops had stepped in and while neither of the supers could hear any gunshots the anger present in the voices was enough to say it wouldn’t stay that way. They sped up and pulled into sight just as all eight of gang members pull out guns and point them at each other and the cops. The two rushed forward in a flash of pink and red as the first gun went off.

Blossom landed heavily in front of the two cops and braced for the impact of the bullets while Brick rushed in between the two groups of gang members. He landed with more force than Blossom on purpose, rocking the ground and sending a gust of wind up and out. Everyone except Blossom stumbled as the wind pressure ever so slightly moved the speeding bullets. Instead of the fatal shots three gang members go down with glancing hits and one through the shoulder.

Not wasting a second both rushed forward to disarm the gang members. Blossom quickly took care of the four remaining from the opposite gang, not worrying about the one with the bullet through his shoulder as the cops, slowly, moved forward to help. Brick quickly took the guns off of all three of the Gangreen Gang goons, breaking one of their hands when they tried to resist.

"Pinky, are you able to call the paramedics on that device of yours?" Brick asks as he let one of the cops start handcuffing the gang members, standing close just in case. Blossom scowled at him.

"Yes. They're already on the way," she said curtly, and a little angrily, in response. Brick cocked his head slightly in question, he honestly didn’t know what he did this time, but Blossom turned away from him to watch over the gang members instead.

Still confused, Brick let it go for now as he watched over the gang members as well. It wasn’t long until an ambulance was rolling into the dump and there were more cops on the scene. Blossom eventually nodded at Brick and took off, him quickly following.

"Well, that was hour one handled. We have a few more hours of patrol left. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was another shoot out either," she said once they were in the sky.

"What was up with you down there? Was it the professor comment?" Brick asked. Blossom cocked her head slightly at him in confusion before she remembered what he was talking about. She scowled at him at the reminder.

"No. It wasn’t although you really are going to have to trust us on all of that. Still, are you seriously going to keep using that ridiculous nickname you have for me even now? We’ll eventually have to do a press conference as you know and I'm really rather not looking forward to you calling me Pinky on live television."

They floated there staring off at one another. Brick blinked blankly at her for a few seconds while she regarded him. The sun had completely set at this point and Blossom couldn't help the shivers. She really wasn’t a fan of winter.

"I mean, I hadn't really thought about it. Butch has nicknames too but I guess if Buttercup is never really doing much talking during interview he won’t be either. Guess...I shouldn’t?" He sounded almost pained at the question. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"I would prefer if you didn’t."

"Right. What-what should I call you then?" He said with a wince. Blossom couldn't help one of her own at the question. Another shiver went through her as well. He raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment.

"I mean, you know my name. Blossom's fine."

He gave a look like she’d grown two heads. She really didn’t see what the issue was. It was just her name. He could manage that much.

"Right," he said sounded slightly squeaky. He quickly cleared his throat as another shiver went through Blossom.

"Ugh. Just don’t call me that nickname in front of the press alright? It's a miracle they haven’t caught onto as it is. The last thing I need is for them to make a big deal of that. Now can we please get moving? If I stay still like this for too long I'll literally start to freeze over."

Blossom didn’t wait for him to respond before turning and starting on patrol again.

"Sure....Blossom."

The shock of hearing Brick actually say her name was enough for Blossom to forget how to fly straight and she immediately, and very badly, stumbled in the sky before catching herself. She spun back around to look at Brick. His face was buried in his hands and he was groaning to himself. The tips of his ears were pink.

"Can I just...are you sure Pinky doesn’t work?" He asked from behind his hands, muffling his voice. Blossom tried to answer but was only able to out a strangled sound. Brick peaked through his fingers to catch a glimpse of her face being bright red before she spun around.

"Lets-let’s get back to patrol. And not speak. At all. Oh my goodness that was weird. I just-oh that's really going to take some getting used to," Blossom babbled slightly as she started off again on the patrol. Brick followed her.

At least he wasn’t the only one who thought that way.

* * *

"So I heard you tried to bet Bubs on a fight for last night. Who won?" Buttercup asked as she sat down at the lunch table. Butch shrugged.

"I mean, we never finalized it and even if we did, not really sure who would have won. No burns but I'm not sure what the hell could have happened for big red to come back looking so...off."

"Cap boy too then? Leader girl nearly straight up ran into her door last night."

Bubbles giggled at the two. "I know what happened," she said in a sing-song voice. Both greens spun to her.

"What? What happened that would frazzle both leaders that much?" Butch asked as he leaned forward. Bubbles giggled.

"Well, it's mostly a guess but I overheard something in the hallway that pretty much confirms it."

"Bubs stop winding us up and just tell us," Buttercup said.

"I heard Brick...actually use Blossom's name."

Both greens blinked as it sank in before leaning back. Buttercup was grinning madly while Butch frowned.

"That's all? Man, I was hoping it woulda been juicier than that," he said.

"Tsk tsk tsk Butchie boy. This is plenty juicy. Just think about it. When was the last time you heard cap head use Blossom's name?" Buttercup asked as Bubbles nodded. Butch leaned back to think on it. His brows furrowed more and more as each second passed.

"Never? No, wait. That can’t be right?"

"Ding ding ding. Give the dingus a prize. Cap head has never used Blossom's name. It's always been some sort of nickname. Him calling her Blossom is huge! Hell, I wish I'd been there to see it," Buttercup said as she leaned back.

"It was pretty entertaining. They both froze up and did this awkward thing were they pretended the other didn’t exist for a good 5 seconds before she acknowledged him. They were both beat red too. Oh it was just so cute!" Bubbles squealed. Buttercup snickered while Butch frowned in thought again.

"Wait. That sounds like-no. No. They don't-do they? Oh shit please no. You blues are bad enough. I refuse to accept another puff-ruff pairing. Uh-uh. Not gunna happen," Butch pleaded. Buttercup tried to frantically shake her head but he saw too late.

Bubbles slowly turned to look at Butch and he couldn't help but shrink back. She was smiling but there were sparks going off in her eyes and he could see a blue mist from her X start to swirl around her slightly.

"Butch. Sweetie. I've been secretly shipping those two since high school started and dying for something like this to happen. I don’t care if they like each other yet or not. If you ruin this for me I will ruin you. You'll wish I was your worst nightmare come to life. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am. Loud and clear ma'am."

Bubbles smiled and nodded stiffly before turning back to her food.

"Now that they finally made their first step, and on their own, it's time for me to get started! Love is in the air whether they want it to be or not!"

Both Buttercup and Butch felt somewhat bad for the reds at that moment. And Boomer. The poor blue ruff was clearly a second priority to the blue puff at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added like a good 1,500 words to this just tonight to try and smooth things out. Still not sure it's as smooth as I wanted but oh well. Not gunna stress about it. My mood's too good for that!  
> Be back with another chapter in about two weeks!  
> Ciao!


	16. Shadows of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's been two weeks right? Not one? Haha I have so lost track of time with everything T.T (almost there. Almost. End. Of. Semester. Kinda.).  
> Thanks everyone for all the kudos and reviews! I love seeing those.  
> This chapter is one that I feel really mixed about. I tried to keep everything rather loosely explained to avoid triggers but I do feel this chapter does need a warning on it.  
> There is allusions to rape and mention of unintentional suicide. Mention of gang violence and drugs as well.

“So that’s the plan. Is it doable?” Brick asked as he looked around the table. Bubbles was still giving him that intense look that worried him, while the greens both looked to Mike and Mitch in thought. Boomer munched slowly on his burger not really having much to contribute.

"I mean, it’s doable. Not gunna even be hard really. I have an idea or two but I'll need some money," Buttercup said.

"Don’t you have a paying job?" Mike asked. Buttercup glared at him while Bubbles shook her head.

"While we’re still at home the professor monitors all our spending. If he sees anything weird he’ll probably ask Bloss about it too. If she catches wind then, despite the fact she won’t want to, shell put a stop to whatever we have planned," Bubbles said.

"Why would he ask her?" Boomer asked. Buttercup pouted while Bubbles giggled nervously.

"He won’t trust us. Not after the past few incidents," Buttercup mumbled.

"Bloss is the only one who hasn't abused her money and we all know that she’s a horrible liar when she’s caught off guard," Bubbles added. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Abusing your money? Oh I need details puffs. What have you two been buying that good old prof wouldn’t approve of?" He asked. Neither would look at any of the boys at the table.

"Really not important. Point is I can’t buy what I need," Buttercup said, pointedly not looking at them still.

"Well then it's a good thing we all have a very rich mutual friend who never hesitates to spend her money on us isn’t it?" Brick said.

"Fair point. I'll let her know what I need by the time the new semester starts. Should give her enough time to get me what I need."

"Gunna let us in on the plan Butters?" Butch asked as he gestured to himself, Mike and Mitch. She shrugged.

"Sure. After I get what I need," she said with a nasty smirk. Butch gave her a look.

"That's just not cool Bittercup. We’re a team in this. Give us something."

"Nah. I think I got this one boys. You can just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Alright, as much as I find it entertaining to watch you two get your asses chewed out by the reds after a fight can you two just not for once?" Mike asked. "Finals to study for and all."

"Yeah yeah," Buttercup said as she waved her hand at him. She turned to take a look at the clock above the mall's doors only to stop and stare at the doors instead. "Bubs, is that...?"

Bubbles turned to see what Buttercup was looking at only to frown. "What are they doing here? I thought they were in jail again? Or at least he was."

Buttercup was glaring as the boys turned to see what she was looking at. "Yeah well, we know that isn’t much to stop that sleaze ball. Come on. We should probably see what they're doing here."

"Hmmm, last I checked the maps didn’t their turf end a few streets over? I thought Bloss made it clear this was a safety zone."

"She did. If she finds them here they're dead meat."

"Who are you two talking about?" Mitch asked as he and Mike strained to see what they were seeing. Butch turned to look at him.

"Pretty sure they're talking about the Gangreen Gang. They're just at the doors to the mall. Most of the gang at least," he said with a shrug. "Don’t see why it matters."

Boomer hit him over the head as Brick got up and followed after Buttercup and Bubbles. "You idiot. They're criminals and what did we literally just sign up to be huh? Come on."

Butch blinked blankly as he watched Boomer get up to follow Brick. "Huh. Forgot about that."

He got up to follow the others as Mike and Mitch shrugged and followed as well. They just left the mall when Buttercup and Bubbles reached where the gang stood.

"Hey. What are you lot doing here? You've been banned from these premises and need to leave now. I know you know this Ace," Buttercup said as she glared at them, arms crossed, feet firmly planted. Ace slid his sunglasses up his head. Him and the other two gang members present were flushed and had a sheen of sweat across their foreheads.

"Butterbabe. Lookin' as smokin' as always. What brings ya in little ol' me's direction?" He said.

Arturo and Snake stood next to him, constantly glancing around. The gang had aged a bit but mostly remained unchanged. They were all slightly taller, with Arturo being the exception. Ace had his hair slicked back and had grown a small goatee and trimmed mustache. His style was more black and white now with a leather jacket sporting a few burn marks on the sleeve. Snake somehow seemed even more boneless than he had as a kid and had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail which left his snake like eyes more prominent. Arturo's hair still covered one eye but it seemed to be more intentional than before, the sheen of hair wax shining in it. All three still sported the same sickly green complexion. Gruber and Big Billy were missing but that wasn’t unusual. It was weirder to see three members in the same place outside one of their hideouts.

"Don’t want to hear it Ace. Answer the question. Why are you here?"

Said man huffed slightly as Snake shot another look over his shoulders. Buttercup’s gaze narrowed in on the action and she couldn’t help wonder what he was looking for.

"Now now Butterbabe. It ain't like we meant to. Cut an old friend some slack? We ain't gunna be stickin' round or nothing. Just passin' by."

"Passing by this way? Why? I can’t let you go until I know Ace."

"Buttersssss, pleassse. We don’t mean trouble," Snake hissed out. Buttercup hesitated only for Bubbles to jump in.

"You know that we have to know what you three were doing that led up to this point. Clause 23 of the city sanctioned hero mandates state that any and all black listed criminals must at all times be prepared to explain in detail all actions leading up to an event. Failure to do so is grounds for immediate arrest. Continued failure to explain after that point is the equivalent of admitting guilt and will earn said guilty party a minimum of three months in jail."

The boys were all standing behind the two puffs. Brick was scowling at the gang while Boomer was giving Bubbles an impressed look. Butch just looked bored. Ace chuckled in a way that had the slightest nervous edge to it.

"Now now sweet stuff," he said as he moved closer to the blue puff. Buttercup was immediately between the two, a snarling expression on her face. Boomer had tensed too but Brick gave a subtle motion that no one else saw for him to stay.

"You don’t get near my sister Ace. You can explain everything from right there."

He held his hands up at Buttercup’s words and took a step back, the easy smiling sliding off his face and being replace with an almost bored look.

"Easy there Butterbabe. Wouldn’t wanna start somethin' now would ya?"

"Depends. Answer the question."

He looked to be debating it but before he could make a decision either way there was a flash of pink that landed in front of the gang forcefully, sending up a small cloud of dust as the concrete shattered under Blossom's feet. She looked up at the gang with a near feral look on her face. All of the gang members paled considerably as Ace quickly backed away.

"Blossie baby, how you do-"

"Not another word Ace," her voice was pure acid and everyone flinched at it, even Brick winced slightly at the harshness. None of them had ever heard Blossom sound so angry. "I've warned you time and time again. You don’t ever talk to my sisters."

Ace gulped. "Now lookie here, they were the ones-"

"Never."

Ever bone in Blossom's body was quivering from the amount of X pumping through her body and a pink mist was clinging slightly to her. Ace gulped again at the look in her eyes.

"Blossie-"

"I just finished answering a call regarding suspicious activity from about three blocks away. The cops were positive that a small green man had been spotted running from the scene. They weren't sure what was going on but considering that the suspicious activity was occurring just near one of the central banks, who also reported a break-in attempt, it isn’t had to guess. Return what you stole now Ace and I might just turn you over without reminding you again of my rules."

Ace glanced at Arturo who shrugged slightly. Ace shook his head and turned his attention back to Blossom. "Can’t do Blossie. Ya see, we's didn’t steal nothin'."

"Cut the BS Ace. I'm not five nor am I blind."

Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged looks at hearing their sister very nearly cuss while Brick raised an eyebrow.

"I ain't shittin' you Blossie babe. We really didn’t steal nothin'."

"Then explain why they claim that the lock box for someone who was recently identified as a potential gang rival of yours has been emptied without permission. I'm waiting but not for long."

Ace sent a quick harsh look at Arturo this time who winced in response.

"Look Blossie, I can explain. We's had a very good reason-"

"Don’t care. You will return what you stole. If not to me then definitely to them," Blossom said as she nodded to the cop cars that were pulling into the parking lot. Ace scowled at them but seemed to relent. He turned back to Blossom to glare.

"Well, guessin' I should be thankful that least your sisters were here to save us the beat down."

Blossom was so deathly still for a second that even Butch worried about her until, in a flash of pink, she was in Ace's face.

"No. You should be dreading that you ran into my sisters. They didn’t save you from a beat down Ace, they just gave the cops enough time to get here first. I know you remember that conversation of ours all those years ago. I've warned you Ace. Next time I see you, I won’t have any mercy."

"Lookie here boys, miss everything nice finally show her true colors," Ace said with a self-satisfied smirk as he slid his sunglasses back on. "Not so nice after all now are you? What would the city say ‘bout this huh?"

"You forget Ace. I was made with spice too. I'm not afraid to remind people of that if I have to."

He humphed at her before turning and walking with his hands up towards the cops. His gang quickly followed. Bubbles swallowed audibly while Buttercup took a hesitant step towards Blossom.

"Bloss, are you-"

"I'm fine Buttercup. No, actually, I think I need to head back. I used a lot of X and its winter. I need to warm up before I start to freeze over. I'll see you both later," Blossom said before blasting off for home. She had barely even glanced at any of them. Buttercup growled.

"Damn it. She’s gunna clamp up about it again isn’t she?"

Bubbles sighed. "Probably. You know how stubborn she can be and she really doesn’t want us to know what her problem with the gang is."

Mike let out a very shaky laugh. "She’s always like that with them? Hell, they have balls to face her like that and still go out and commit crimes."

Mitch snorted. "I think they're just that stupid."

"Probably not wrong Mitch. She’s put Ace in the hospital a couple of times. Usually earns her a lecture from the city but she still does it," Buttercup said.

"Shit. I mean, that isn’t like Bossy at all. I mean, are we even sure that was Bossy just now cause hell, not even I piss her off that much," Butch said. His jaw kept clenching and un-clenching and he looked nearly nervous. Buttercup gave him an understanding look.

"That was leader girl alright. Never, and I mean this Butch, never go against her when she’s pissed like that. She won’t hold back," she said.

Bubbles nodded. "And she literally means won’t Butch. Ace wasn’t far off the mark. That wasn’t the everything nice talking just now, that was all spice. The last time she went up against a monster like that..." she trailed off.

"That bad?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles swallowed again. "Yeah. Buttercup and I were more in the way than anything else. She-the monster-it wasn’t even shattered. It was ice dust."

Brick, who had been glaring in the direction Blossom had gone, turned to look at the blue puff at this. "And she won’t tell you why? She also won’t _allow_ you to handle them?"

Bubbles nodded. Brick sighed before adjusting his hat.

"Now that you’re a hero too and all can you-maybe if you ask..." Bubbles said trailing off again. Brick sighed again.

"Yeah. I'll ask but you know her. She’s stubborn."

"Well, it's not like we’re getting anywhere. Can’t hurt to try," Buttercup said sullenly. She was pouting and Bubbles sighed before hugging her sister. Buttercup scowled but let it happen.

"Knowing her she thinks she’s protecting us from something. You at least she doesn’t feel like she has to protect. Hopefully that'll be enough," Bubbles said with a sigh.

* * *

“So I noticed that look you were giving the red one over the weekend,” Buttercup said as she leaned against the door frame of Bubbles’s room.

“Hmmm, I want to ask now that they made a decision but I don’t want to give away Bloss. I’m trying to figure out how to go about that. In the meantime, I’m making sure not to miss anything,” Bubbles said, only really half paying attention, as she reviewed her notes. Buttercup scoffed.

“Right. What do you expect for him to do Bubs? Hold up a giant sign that says ‘I love Blossom Utonium’.”

“I mean no, but it would be nice. It would definitely make my life easier.”

“She won’t be happy when she finds out.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“Will it?”

Bubbles paused and thought about it. When a green asked a question like that, the wise thing to do was reconsider. If they thought it might be chancy then chances were high it was a suicide mission. She spun in her chair to face her sister.

“Do you think it wouldn’t be?”

Buttercup shrugged. “You know what she’s like. She hates when people try to do things for her. I think it might be best to leave it up to her on this one. Plus, she’s not the problem, he is. You and I both know that a cornered ruff just runs. Being in cap’s face about this might make it worse.”

Bubbles tapped her pencil against her lips as she thought that over. Buttercup wasn’t wrong but…she didn’t want to leave it up to them! The reds were so stubborn and if they left them to it then they might never end up admitting their feelings. That would be a disaster! Especially since Bubbles knew Blossom had been talking to Boomer and trying to help him to admit his feelings.

Bubbles was trying to give him space and time now so that he could do that. She knew where she stood on everything now after all. She just wanted him to make that first proper move so she knew he knew where he stood. She didn’t want him to say yes to her like he had all those other girls. He had to want to actually date her for it to work.

“Maybe. I just, they won’t want to admit it,” Bubbles whined. Buttercup snickered.

“Oh I know. You forget though, you aren’t the only blue. Chances are if we suspect then so does your counterpart. I’m sure he’ll say something. You blues are too gushy for him not to say something.”

Bubbles pouted. Considering he’d failed to ask her out and hadn’t tried again, Bubbles wasn’t too sure she could count on Boomer for this. Like Buttercup had said, a cornered ruff was a ruff on the run. Why would Boomer feel cornered was the real question. Bubbles honestly wasn’t sure how to answer it either.

All she did know was that if Boomer did something to screw up the reds then, whether she liked him or not, he would regret it. She would personally make sure of it.

* * *

"Blossom. We need to talk," Brick said as he walked up to her locker. She startled slightly, still not used to hearing him say her name. He seemed to be used to saying it by now and she wasn't sure how. Although, she suspected he was just pretending. He was good at hiding these sorts of things. She turned to look at him, brow furrowing.

"Can I ask what about? There’s a practice run tonight that I can’t be late to. Oh, is Mayor Bellum coming this weekend? The dance director said she hasn't RSVP'D and I was wondering if you’d heard."

Brick shook his head. "This shouldn't take long and maybe? Bellum asked if we had plans this weekend and other than this hero stuff we don’t so could be she plans on going."

"Hmm, well if it won’t take long then okay. What's up?"

Brick looked around and saw a number of students eyeing them. Normally he wouldn’t care but he had a feeling Blossom wouldn’t want to have this conversation in front of people.

"It’s about this past weekend. I think we need to talk about it."

She pursed her lips and glared lightly. Humming she turned back to her locker and finished putting her books away. She wouldn’t need them for a few weeks now that finals were done.

"Not here-"

"Figured."

"There’s a coffee shop down the street," she said with a glare. "Let me grab a warm drink and then we can talk about this elsewhere."

Brick shrugged. "Fine. Let's go."

She glared at him as he turned and walked towards the school entrance. He turned back and raised an eyebrow. She huffed before finally following.

"You're paying though," she said as she stormed past him. He sighed through his nose but didn’t argue. He wanted answers and to escape with his head still in one piece after all.

* * *

"Here works," Blossom said as she landed lightly on top of a small building. Brick landed next to her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, burying his face in his scarf.

"For someone whose body literally freezes over in cold weather are you sure this is the best spot?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Cold?"

He snorted. "I don’t think it's possible for me to feel cold. The weather makes my X want to overcompensate though and its tiring."

Blossom hummed. That made sense. She was the same way in summer after all. "No one will hear us up here. The hot drink should help me stay functional."

Brick huffed out a half laugh and stepped closer to her, blocking the slight breeze that was blowing across the roof with his body.

"You're shivering and I somehow think this conversation might take longer than you finishing that drink will. You've already chugged a good half of it."

She glared at him. "Well excuse me for not wanting to freeze. It's not easy for me in this weather I'll have you know."

"I think I'm just about the only person alive who can relate Blossom. Now, last weekend."

Blossom huffed and looked away. She supposed she’d put it off for just about as long as she could. Still, she couldn't help but at least try and get Brick to drop it at least once.

"It’s really not a big deal. Can you not just trust that I have reasons and leave it alone?"

"No. Spill."

She couldn't help the grimace as a shiver went through her. She felt Brick take another step closer and this time could feel his body heat against her side. She made sure not to turn to look at him now.

"Fine. I'm only telling you though because I know you won’t drop it and you should probably know. You and your brothers."

"And yet you don’t want to tell your sisters?"

"Ace has shown interest in Buttercup before and as such, I'd like to make sure she stays far far away from that man."

"Doesn’t explain Bubs."

"She’s my baby sister Brick. Don’t try and tell me you don’t coddle Boomer because we all know both you and Butch wouldn’t let a mosquito touch him if you had your way."

"Fair. What are you protecting her from though? It's not like she’s never faced Ace and his gang before."

"True but, well, they aren’t the same people we would stop as kids. Things...changed."

She could feel Bricks eyes on her at that. She knew her tone of voice gave away more than she’d wanted to but she guessed it didn’t matter much since she was going to tell him.

"Something happened."

It wasn’t a question but Blossom nodded.

"Yeah. It was maybe a year after the signing? Mojo was in Lockdown, Him was still AWOL and with you three tied up in a legal document that made your next big criminal act likely your last, well, there was a nice big spot left in the criminal world. The gang stepped up into that and they quickly went from mischievous and slightly dangerous adolescents to full blown gang leaders. The shift was quick too and we weren't sure how to deal with it really."

"What do you mean? Can’t have been that hard to handle."

"Except it was. Throw a monster fight our way and that's a walk in the park. We’ve been handling those since nearly day one. Super powered villains? Typical Tuesday. Mad men? Easy. Drug deals and illegal gambling? We’d never really dealt with that before. We were only 11 after all. They had a knack for it too it seemed. It only took a year for the situation to really get out of hand. The mayor asked other cities to transfer some of their officers our way since even they weren't used to it. That helped a little bit but by that point it was something of a lost cause. New members had moved from other cities to join the Gangreen Gang in hopes of earning a higher position thanks to joining early."

"But that wasn’t what changed things."

"Hmmm, not really. It was definitely what led up to it. There’s just-" she broke off to pause for a second. So far it had been easy. This next part was another story. "I was only 11. Nearly 12 yes, but not there yet. My sisters and I lost our youthful innocence early in life and, well, I was the first one to really experience the world for what it was I guess."

She could almost feel the furrow in Brick’s brow as his mind no doubt quickly went through all the possibilities. "Did they-"

"The actual gang didn’t do anything and nobody touched me. That doesn’t mean I wasn’t slightly...traumatized. Bubbles and Buttercup were doing extracurriculars that day. Soccer for Buttercup and an advanced art class for Bubbles. We didn’t yet have a real patrol schedule in place and it was mostly just one of us taking a run through the city. Since they were busy I decided to do it by myself. It was pretty much a typical day but I heard sobbing as I flew over one of the alleyways near the downtown area. Of course I went to investigate."

She stopped there, not able to say what happened next. Brick, sensing her mood, placed a hand on her shoulder. It felt like it burned but she couldn't bring herself to shake it off.

"If this is just going to make me go commit murder..." he trailed of, half-jokingly. Blossom let out a scoff of a laugh and looked at him slightly out of the corner of her eyes. He was frowning and almost looked like he was regretting asking. The problem was he should know how bad things were with the gang at one point.

"No. No one left to murder. When I touched down I saw one of the new members of the gang. He’d been brought in on suspicions of drugs several times and already had a bit of a reputation for being on the...nastier side. The gang was still expanding and it seemed like there was nothing they wouldn’t do just to earn a couple bucks. I've heard that you went to an old informant to get caught up so you're already aware that at one point the gang was involved with trafficking. Of people."

Brick took a deep breath, letting it out as he looked away with a glare. She couldn't help but agree.

"The police had been trying to put a stop to it but with minimal success. There was an agreement that my sisters and I were to be left out of it so we didn’t know too much about the details and it was the first time I was coming face to face with it. I had come at the end of it unfortunately and he’d decided-no, it was more that he liked to sample the merchandise no matter what it was."

"Shit. Blossom did you-"

"Like I said, I came at the end but it was pretty clear what had happened. The professor, Mayor Bellum and Ms. Keane had all taken turns to discuss some of the more sensitive and serious crimes to us before then simply in case it came up. They tried to keep us away from those crimes but it was only a matter of time. And he broke her Brick. I took one look at her and she was already broken. I don’t know if she was already in a bad place or what but he did."

Brick took another deep breathe. "If you don’t want to go on I'll understand."

Blossom thought about it before sighing. "Might as well finish the story now. I panicked to put it lightly. Like I said, I was 11. I yelled at the man to step away and I alerted the cops to my location. The man laughed before launching himself at me. He was saying that I would really bring in some big bucks. It took a fraction of a second to stop him but by then it was too late. The woman saw a chance to get away and she took it, frantically. I don’t think she meant to run out onto the street but she did right as a car came speeding by. The cops showed up soon after as well as an ambulance but by then it was too late. They took the man and the woman was buried a week later. She was a Jane Doe. Never found out her name and nobody claimed her. I personally monitored all missing person’s cases for the next year as well as looked over the past years’ worth but nothing ever came up. I still look through them hoping but at this point I've accepted that I'll never learn her name."

"And the man?" Brick asked hesitantly.

Blossom, having finished her drink at this point, crushed her cup. "The gang got him out somehow, we also had a corrupt police problem then because of coarse nothing can ever be easy, and a week later he was killed in a gang shoot out. I can’t say I was too upset when I heard that. As for everything else? I demanded we didn’t tell Bubbles and Buttercup and although the Mayor and professor thought they should know they accepted my demand eventually on the condition I see a therapist. It helped but I think everyone knew this wouldn’t ever really leave me. When the man was killed it helped a little but not because I thought justice was served. The opposite actually. The man never paid for his crimes and death seemed too light a punishment. He never redeemed himself and I couldn't stand the thought of that happening again. So I decided to fix. I'm pretty sure it took me a week. I didn’t go to school, barely went home and did the bare minimum to stay functional as I hunted down each and every person in the gang involved in the human trafficking aspect. Once I'd rounded them all up I personally visited Ace and warned him. If he ever so much as tried to get back into that business there would be no telling what I'd do. Same with if he tried to approach my sisters. I wouldn’t say I'm ashamed of how much of my temper I lost during that discussion but needless to say Ace spent a good deal of time in the hospital afterwards before going to jail for his first sentence as a crime lord. He didn’t stay in for long, on top of the police corruption you yourself know how easy it can be to get out of jail in this city once you know how, but he’s stuck to his promise for the most part."

"Why warn him away from them? I get trying to protect your sisters and I get keeping them away from him but that still seems a bit extra to warn him as well."

"If you’d been there for the conversation you’d understand. It was clear that he’d stop but money and power were Ace's priorities by that point. I could tell that if he saw an opportunity to take my sisters and sell them he would. It wouldn’t be the first time an X individual was sold on the market after all. People will pay a very pretty penny for one of us. I know there’s next to no chance that he could get the drop on them but I felt better making sure Ace knew what I'd do if he went after my sisters."

"And you think he listened? If he’s that greedy..."

Blossom shrugged. "Todays the first day that Ace has had an actual conversation with either of my sisters since then and he let the cops take him in. I'm guessing he’s not too eager to see how I'll react next time I see him."

Brick was quiet for a second before speaking up. "Don’t get pissed at me for saying this but maybe it would be better if you weren't the one to deal with him."

Blossom swung around to glare at him, his close proximity forgotten. He sighed as if he’d expected the reaction, which he pretty much had. He held his hands up in an attempt to be placating. "I do not need protecting Brick Jojo. I've been keeping this city safe my entire life. I do not need coddled or kept away from certain crimes."

"That wasn’t what I was saying. I did say not to get pissed at me too. Look, as the leader and commander of the Powerpuff Girls you're caged in slightly. There’s certain things you just can’t do and you don’t have and never will have a street cred. You're the hero, savior of the city. Criminals know that and they know that all said and done you won’t go too far to stop them. Me and my brothers are different though."

"You still can't-"

"I know. Were bound by the same rules now. I get that. They won’t though. Me, Butch, and Boomer, we’re well known on the streets which I'm sure you already knew. Back then, before the signing, if we wanted something from someone we didn’t even have to take it. It was given to us just to keep us happy. Not proud to admit it now so much but that kinda rep won’t go away easily. Yeah, we’ll have a few crooks who'll push it that we might have to handle slightly rougher than we should but that should be enough for people to remember. Let us handle a monster or two by ourselves and make sure it gets televised and we can add to it. Just have to rip the thing apart and it’ll be a good reminder to them."

"Maybe," Blossom said, sounding unsure.

"Look, I know for a fact people still talk about our reign over the city. It was one of the first things I checked up on, if people were still warned about us. They are. Add in the fact that Ace actually knows us and trust me, he’d rather deal you with than me. Plus, he won’t try and get the drop on me or my brothers because he knows that if he got one of us the other two would kill him, hero gig or not. Plus, Butch has been itching to get a go at them since he heard about the trafficking. There’s nothing he hates more than when people take others’ choices away. He was mumbling about how messed up it was. Ace'll be shitting himself if he sees Butch riled up and heading his way."

"I mean, fair. I can barely handle him when he’s truly worked up."

Brick grimaced. "Yeah, try not to remind me. I don’t think my bones healed properly after that last real fight I had with him. Anyways, I'm not saying you can’t handle Ace and his goons, I'm not you," Blossom looked away, lips pursed and looking almost chastised, "but it makes more sense that if a call comes through for me or one of my brothers to handle the call instead."

Blossom contemplated for a second before sighing. "Fine. I guess that's fair enough. On one condition."

Brick raised an eyebrow and waited.

"At least two of you have to answer the call. If Ace decides to chance it he won’t be able to if there are two of you. I'd rather not have to throw you into Lockdown after all of this. Murder is a big no-no you know?" She said teasingly.

Brick huffed. "I'm aware," he replied dryly. "Fine. It’ll put my mind at ease too. Although, why weren't you ever worried about yourself?"

She shrugged. "I was. He tried once but I froze everything to the point that a simply touch shattered the trap. The professor and Mojo are the only two that have access to Antidote X and without that there’s no way for him to handle my ice powers. I'm sure he kept trying to find a way though."

"Yeah well, we'll just make sure that Antidote X never gets near the guy."

"Agreed."

"Great. One last thing. You should tell your sisters."

"No."

"Blo-"

"No Brick. I told you only so you were aware of how bad things were and why there isn’t as large of a problem anymore. You can tell your brothers but if anyone else finds out about this the damage Butch did to you last time will look like a walk in the park compared to what I'll do to you. Do you understand?"

Brick met her glare and held it for a few seconds before sighing. He wasn’t even going to try and fight that battle.

"Fine. Anything else?"

Her glare softened when she saw he wasn’t going to fight her on this. "Yeah, when you tell them let them know that that's the price a hero pays for failure. It isn’t our lives that are on the line. It's the people of Townsville."

Brick regarded her for a few seconds before replying. "Butch said that back during the Him battle you kept seeing something that seriously put you on edge. This was what it was wasn’t it?"

Blossom watched him for a few seconds before turning away. "I'll probably see you over the break, even if you don’t get dragged to my recital. Bye Brick."

And without waiting for a response Blossom launched off of the building and aimed for home. Brick watched her go before sighing and taking his hat off to run his hand through his hair. He was going to have hard time stopping Butch from breaking into the jail and breaking Ace in half when he told them this story.

* * *

“Wells wells wells. Lookie who’s it is,” Ace said as the prison guard led him into the room. Brick sighed and waited as the guard forced Ace into the seat and cuffed him to the table.

He shouldn’t really be surprised that the prison didn’t actually have anything between him and Ace. This place had always been pretty low on security. Even non-supers managed to break out relatively easily still. Sadly.

“Ace. I’d say it’s great to see you again…but I’d be lying,” Brick said with a dull look. Ace actually snorted at that.

“Yeah and we’s all know that you ruffs ain’t no liars ain’t right?”

Brick shrugged. “Got me. I guess it is kinda second nature but can you blame me?”

“Nah, I knows how it is.”

Brick scoffed at that. “Yeah I somehow don’t think so. Not really the point though.”

“Suppose it ain’t. Surprised to see it’s you here though. Gotta say, I was expectin’ someone a bit…curvier thans you.”

“I don’t doubt it. She’s actually part of the reason why I’m here.”

Ace raised an eyebrow at that. They even let him keep the sunglasses Brick noted. Maybe he should talk to Bellum about the policies in this place.

“Oh? You speakin’ for Blossie now?”

Brick clenched his fist in his pocket. Ace’s use of a nickname for the red puff pissed Brick off but getting angry now wouldn’t help.

“Speak for a puff? Come on Ace. You know me better than that.”

“Nah, see, I knew you better than that, once ‘pon a time. Now a days? I don’t know jack shit bout you ruffs. I think yous all got a hell of a…soft spot for a certain girly trio though.”

“Well, soft spot probably isn’t the right word,” Brick said with that kind of a tone.

Oh thank god Blossom would never know about this conversation. He felt kind of sick to his stomach when he said that, worse when Ace cracked up at it. Please, don’t let this ever get back to Blossom. He was a dead man walking if she ever found out he talked this way about her, no matter the reason was.

Not that he could blame her.

Still, he had a reason to be here and he needed to clear the air now with Ace before the man managed to find a way out of jail. It be a whole lot harder to talk to him once he was back on the streets.

“Oh I sees. You and you bros playin’ for the big haul? Gotta say I don’t blame yous. The legs on Blossie alone. Mmm, they be fuckin’ divine. Butterbabe’s more up my alley though. Bet Butchie be havin’ a hell of a time tryin’ to tame that wildcat.”

Oh thank god Ace brought up Butch. It would seriously speed this disgusting conversation up.

Brick shrugged. “Wouldn’t know. You know Butch. Hard to tell what he’s thinking till he’s at that danger point. Gotta say though, impressive that you were able to push him to that point. Gotta applaud you on that one."

Ace paused at that and cocked an eyebrow.

“Butchie boy mad at me or somethin’?”

“I mean, we’ve been poking around at a few things lately. Bellum offered us a nice gig alongside the girls. Granted, we needed a different set of rules to operate under but, well, no one needs to know that now do they?”

A sharp smirk was all he needed to put Ace on edge at this point. Not like he’d ever find out Brick was lying through his teeth either so it was all good. Didn’t matter that Blossom had literally stood over his shoulder as he signed the hero work contract. What Ace didn’t know would help keep someone else safe.

“That so? Sound like a sweet gig. Surprised Bellum would agree ta somethin’ like that. Then again, smokin’ gal that she is she’s probably used to getting’ people to play to her tune.”

He wasn’t going to touch that one. Talking at Ace’s level about the girls was bad enough. He was not going there with Bellum. Ever.

Brick shrugged. “I think she’s more falling right into the nice little hole me and my bros dug for her, ya know? Hell, we’re going to literally get paid to help clean this city up and the girls won’t be on our backs. Any fucker out there who messes with us is fair game now.”

Ace paused again, thinking this over, before speaking up again. “And yous said Butchie boy ain’t happy with me?”

Brick sighed heavily and shrugged. “I mean, we heard about what you’ve been up to. Great job on the whole drug thing. There was such a gaping hole for it that I’m surprised no one else in the city thought of it first. The rest of it though? Can’t say he was too pleased.”

“Yous mean the people thing. Look man, I ain’t in that business anymore.”

“Oh I know. Ran it past Bl-Pinkie too so I know it’s true. She really did a number on you didn’t she?”

“Now yous look here. I been dealin’ with those three for years. She didn’t do fucking shit to me that I’s wasn’t ready for.”

Brick shrugged. “Eh. That’s a shame then. I was hoping to use that to get Butch off of your case a bit. I’ll let him know you haven’t actually paid for that yet then.”

“No-I means- Look, whys he so upset ‘bout it anyways? It’s just where the money was at man. Yous gotta believe me.”

“I do. Trust me, I get it. Butch though? No dice. See, there’s something about losing your freedom when you can do things like fly that really…grates on the nerves. Boom and I get like that too, hell, it’s why they could never keep us in here for more than a few hours, but Butch? He’s such a loose cannon that it really gets to him. He hates anyone loosing something when they don’t deserve too.”

“That’s bull-”

“Oh, I know. But let’s be real here Ace, Butch never did make much sense. Needless to say, he’s pretty pissed and I just thought I’d give you a heads up. Especially since from here on out you won’t be dealing with Pinkie.”

“…who’s I be dealin’ with then?”

Brick raised an eyebrow. “Really Ace? We both know you’re smarter than that. Just thought it was something you’d like to keep in mind you know. Just in case you were thinking of some way to get away from Pinkie. She’s already out of the picture. You’re a ruff problem now.”

He let the X build in his eyes, knowing that they’d glow that deep, dark red that reminded too many people of blood. Usually it would bug him but right now? It was useful. He watched as Ace swallowed and rolled his neck.

“Look, whatevers you three want I can-”

“You don’t get it Ace. We have everything we want right now. Steady paying job, solid education, hella nice house,” he paused and tilted his head back to look down his nose at Ace, “excuse to beat any fucker out there who irks us. Yeah. We have everything we want.”

Ace swallowed again and Brick knew the message had been delivered. He motioned to the camera that he was done and a guard showed up soon after. Ace didn’t say anything as he was led out of the room. The guard couldn’t move fast enough for the gang leader either it seemed.

Once Ace was gone Brick groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. That was one problem dealt with for a while at least. Ace wouldn’t be trying to break out anytime in the next few months at least. That would give them a little breathing room.

And time for Butch to actually calm down because he hadn’t been lying about the green ruff being pissed. Boomer could do with a cool off too. Both had nearly flown through the roof earlier when he’d told them Blossom’s story. He’d been prepared for that though and managed to stop them before they actually damaged the house. They didn’t need Bellum pissed at them. Again.

Still, after that conversation Brick felt the need to wash his mouth out with soap and bleach his eyeballs. Ace was obvious enough that he felt slimy after just being in the same room as the guy. He could see why Buttercup used that word too.

With a sigh Brick stood up and left the room. The guards watched him cautiously as he made his way out of the jail. He had to admit, it was weird walking out for once. Good weird but still, weird. He shrugged to himself. Guess he should get used to it. It was going to be his new norm now after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was a chapter. This was an idea of something that Blossom went through since way before I even started writing this story. I feel like she would have been the first one to encounter something like this and it would have really had an impact on her. As someone who has not been raped I don't feel like I have the right to delve into that too deeply (which is part of why I feel so mixed about this chapter) but it is one of those things that, as a women, I grew up hearing the horror stories, especially in the state I live in (as a state that borders Mexico, the stories you hear about the cartel taking women and what happens to them are terrifying). Nobody, man, women, young, old, should ever have to be subjected to a lose of any type of freedom whether it's freedom over their body or freedom over their ideals. We're all people and sometimes that gets forgotten even in today's world. Respect others. Respect their thoughts, opinions, and beliefs but also respect the differences. It's okay to believe differently than other people as long as it's done with respect. I firmly believe that nobody should have other people's thoughts and opinions forced on them. We're all one race, the human race. That isn't respected enough.  
> Aaand I could continue with this but I'll leave it there. Not here to lecture people. (Hope I didn't piss any of you off either. Not my intention.) Hopefully the chapter wasn't too much.  
> See you all again in about two weeks.  
> Ciao!


	17. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slightly mixed feelings about putting this chapter after the last one but it's done now. I'll get over it.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter though! It was one of the few ideas that I kinda had before I even started writing.   
> Quick note, chapter 14 there was a scene where I used the name Melvin instead of Merrick. I've updated it to be Merrick. Thank you to purplebird76 for pointing that out! (I have no idea where Melvin came from. I mean, I know a Melvin but since I haven't talked to him in years...no idea.)  
> Also, school is making me a little loopy so sorry if my notes are leaning a little more to the crazy side of things. (I have never and will never claim to be sane. I simply handle the crazy better on some days than I do on others. Tonight is a cray-cray night :D)  
> As always, thank you for the kudos, follows, and reviews! I love seeing them! Hope you all enjoy!

"I still don’t get why I can't just go break the fucker in half," Butch grumbled under his breath from where he sat on the chaise. Brick sighed loudly in the opposite armchair as he continued to flip through channels on the TV.

"Because Butch, then you’d be in Lockdown and that's the last fucking thing we need."

"We also maybe kinda don’t want Bellum yelling at us so maybe no f-bombs bros," Boomer said casually. He was laying across the sofa playing a game on his Switch. Butch whined loudly, just to be that extra bit of annoying.

"She’s in the kitchen."

"Which is literally right next to this room and neither of you are talking quietly. Cuss all you like when I'm not around so that I don’t get dragged into the lecture too. Just keep me outta it."

"Fine! I don’t see why I can’t go and rearrange Ace's face."

Brick groaned loudly. "I literally just told you why Butch! Because then Buttercup would be forced to drag you off the Lockdown and I'd like to not have to worry about what sort of visitations hoops a place like that has. Just deal with it."

"How can you be so chill about this? He literally is the reason why an 11-year-old girl watched a woman accidentally commit suicide probably without any-"

"Butch! I don’t need you to remind me of the details of what I told you. I remember it well enough so thanks. Can you please just drop it? What's done is done. We just have to make sure it doesn’t happen again."

"I still don’t get why she doesn’t want her sisters to know. Would it really be that bad?" Boomer asked as he paused his game to look at Brick.

Brick shrugged. "They’d be pretty upset I'm sure. She should have told them a long time ago, but I guess it probably has to do with a weakness thing. She doesn’t want to seem like she can’t handle things, especially since they rely so much on her orders."

Boomer made a face before going back to his game. "That's dumb. They wouldn’t care about that."

"Yeah well, I think this is one of the few times where logic isn’t the only thing in play here Boom."

"Shouldn’t that just mean she has all the more reason to tell them? I mean, they’d be there for her."

Brick shook his head. "That's her problem. She doesn’t want them to feel like they have to be there for her. Not for this at least. Crime fighting is the thing she feels like she has to show she’s the one they can go to about things, not the other way around."

Boomer made a face. "I don’t get it."

Brick sighed as he tried to find the right words for it. "She’s a leader Boom. The leader and commander. She has to show that at the top of things there isn’t any weakness. If anyone saw her sisters trying to coddle her it would make her seem weak and that's something she can’t afford to be. Weakness at the top would mean that the whole thing is weak."

Boomer thought it over a bit, frowning. "I guess. I still don’t get it but if you do then I'll guess it makes sense on some level. You’d have pushed more otherwise."

Brick hummed slightly that before finally landing on a channel he could be happy with.

"I still want to rearrange Ace's face. Why can’t I again?"

"For fu-Shut up and go away Butch before I rearrange your face!"

* * *

"So. Wanna tell us why the boys kept giving you weird looks through your recital?" Buttercup asked as she went about getting the turkey and ham ready.

"Not particularly. Are you sure I can’t help with anything?" Blossom replied. She was sitting on one of the few counter spaces left clear by her two sisters. Bubbles glared at her, wagging a whisk in her direction as well.

"We are not having a repeat of last year. That was a disaster. I want a proper Christmas dinner this year."

"And I want answers on why the boys were giving you weird looks. Why were they doing that Bloss?" Buttercup added. Blossom groaned.

"Fine. I won’t touch anything food related. I'm setting the table though. And you're not going to get answers Buttercup. It was nothing."

Nothing short of annoying. Blossom couldn't help but think maybe she shouldn’t have let Brick tell his brothers after all. If they didn’t get over it, she was going to end up doing something rash just to make them stop with those… _looks_.

"Can we please not fight today? Please? Its Christmas guys," Bubbles whined as she went back to her cookie dough.

Buttercup huffed but turned back to what she was doing as well. "Fine. I'm not dropping this though."

Well, that was fine. Blossom was used to that already. She’d have to just find something else to distract her sisters. Maybe she could use her crush on Brick as a diversion.

...No. That would be much, much worse.

Blossom sighed before turning to look out the window. They all stayed there, quietly enjoying each other’s company while they did their own things. It wasn’t long until Blossom giggled though. Both of her sisters looked at her confused. She pointed to the window.

"Looks like you'll have your white Christmas after all Bubs. It’s snowing."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other grinning.

"Fuck yes!"

"Language."

"Oo! We can make a snow family tomorrow! Or! Or! Snow angles! Oh my gosh I can’t wait. We’ll have to get the heating pads out for you Bloss."

Blossom shrugged. "What else is new? It’ll be nice though. We can curl up in front of the fire afterwards too."

"Heck yeah! Movie marathon after a snow day? Best way to spend the day after our Christmas gift exchange," Buttercup said, getting back to cooking with a renewed vigor. Both her sisters giggled at that.

"Exactly," Blossom said.

They went back to the quiet, but the air hummed with joy this time. And Bubbles humming Christmas songs under her breath but that was normal. Until the house made a strange sound. The three exchanged looks.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked. The other two shrugged. It hadn't come from the lab so there weren't too worried but still.

"Pipes?" Buttercup said hesitantly.

Blossom shook her head. "No. That sounds different remember?"

Buttercup gave her a look. "All I remember was it took forever to get all the pipes fixed and we had to use Robin’s shower more than once."

Blossom blushed, huffing and looking away. "I said sorry didn't I? I haven’t lost my temper in the house like that since. Doesn’t that count for anything?"

"Not really."

"No."

Both her sisters said at the same time. Blossom huffed again before the same sound went off. Now slightly concerned, Blossom hopped off the counter.

"It didn’t sound like it came from the lab but maybe we should check?" Bubbles said. Blossom nodded slowly.

"Yeah, let's-"

"Girls! Did you hear a strange sound by any chance?" The professor yelled as he started up from the lab. The three exchanged a look.

"Yeah. Something happen down there?" Buttercup yelled back. The professor made it to the top of the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Well, not really. The problem wasn’t exactly the lab."

"What was the problem then?" Blossom asked. The professor sighed.

"I was messing with the heating system. Trying to see if I could make it more efficient. Then I realized that there were a few pieces close to breaking. I tried to replace them but..." he trailed off.

Blossom immediately paled. "No. Please tell me that wasn’t-"

"I'm sorry honey. It was. The system was old and couldn't handle the tinkering. It was bound to happen at some point this break."

"But it just started snowing!" Bubbles cried. The professor winced as he looked out the window. They all silently stood there for a moment looking out the window.

"I'll go get the heating pads," Buttercup said as she whooshed off in a flash of green.

"I’ll grab some extra blankets," Bubbles said doing the same. The professor sighed before turning to a frowning Blossom.

"I'm so sorry honey. I'll go light the fire before seeing if anywhere is open. We should be able to have it fixed in a few days tops."

"I know dad, its just-we were literally just talking about having a snow day and it's so frustrating that I- it's just not fair! It didn’t used to be like this," Blossom said huffing and trying not to cry. The professor sighed before going over to hug her.

"I know. If there was anything I could do I would but..."

"I know. There isn’t anything anyone can do. I'm doomed to being the physical embodiment of winter and all the downfalls that come with it," she said bitterly as she hugged her father back.

"Now, now. It's not that bad. You always love it during the summer after all."

Blossom gave a hiccup of a laughing cry before nodding. "Yeah. I guess. I'm just being moody I guess."

The professor was silent a moment before speaking up. "Do you want to talk to me about it? Or someone else?"

Blossom looked up at the man to see him frowning, concerned, down at her. She shook her head.

"No, no I don’t need to see-I'm okay. I just was doing something that reminded me-I'll be fine once I have a nice family dinner and a cup of hot chocolate in me."

He watched her for a second before giving her a gentle smile. He kissed her forehead before letting go. "Well then I'd better go get that fire going. You know though that if you need-"

"I know dad. It's fine. I'm okay."

He gave her a hesitant nod after a second before turning away. Blossom sighed once he was gone and looked out the window. Just a couple days. Then everything would be okay again.

* * *

“Oh. Oh my. Oh, please no-Ugh! That is sooo gross!” Bubbles exclaimed as she turned away from the T.V. Blossom grimaced at it.

“It is rather gruesome isn’t it.”

“Are they all gunna be like this? Cause this ain’t very hero like,” Buttercup said as she popped a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Blossom shot her a look.

“And yet you look like you’re enjoying the show.”

Buttercup shrugged. “It’s entertaining. Like a good slasher movie just without any plot.”

Blossom supposed she could see that. She bundled down into the blankets she had around her some more as she continued to watch the fight on the T.V.

Sorry. The slaughter.

“I mean, at least they joined us and can- oh no. Oh groooooosss!” Bubbles exclaimed again as they watched Boomer burrow straight through the monster’s stomach.

“He’s gunna regret doing that. Monster guts are hell to get out of hair,” Buttercup commented idly. Blossom sighed.

“Yes, it is good that they joined us since I can’t exactly go out like this.” And she knew that it was going to be gory after her talk with Brick, but this was…

Butch formed a shield and threw it like a frisbee at the monster’s arm, cutting it clean off.

Yes. Gory was a good word for this.

“Can we turn this off now please? It’s Christmas time. Not Halloween,” Bubbles cried, her face in her hands. She couldn’t stand watching the T.V. any longer.

“Come on. This is good stuff here. Plus, Christmas is over. It’s New Year’s time now,” Buttercup said with a cackled.

“Good stuff it is not. Still, I’d prefer to watch to the end. I need to see what the boys still need improving on,” Blossom said.

“Ha! Love to hear how you plan on getting them to improve on it. Butch started to throw hissy fits about how he still needs a babysitter.”

“Yes well, he’ll live. I also need to review the code system we had and see if there’s any way to salvage it.”

“You know, I’m okay if we don’t.”

“I thought it was helpful?”

“I mean, it was. When we were younger. Nowadays? There aren’t too many things out there that are tough enough that we need short code. Usually you can find a chance to explain things in more detail which is helpful.”

“I mean, you aren’t wrong. Still…”

“Plus, do you really think Butch would even try to bother learning a code like that?”

Blossom made a face at that. She could already see the arguments with him about how important it would be.

“You know, I don’t think I’ll be able to look Boomie in the eyes for a few days after this,” Bubbles said as they watched Boomer tear one of the monster’s horns off its head.”

“He does kinda seem to be enjoying himself, doesn’t he?” Buttercup said as she popped another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

“They all do…”

Blossom sighed. They did but that was the point. Anyone watching this wouldn’t be able to not think about the ruffs during their villain days. She hoped that this didn’t come back to bite them when they finally had their press conference about the boys.

A problem for another day. For now, Blossom decided she needed another cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

“It’s so hot in here,” Buttercup groaned loudly. Bubbles sighed while Blossom buried herself deeper into the blankets.

“Well I’m so sorry that my power’s drawback is so inconvenient for you in the living room with the heater out,” she mumbled into the blankets. Bubbles glared across Blossom’s head at Buttercup.

“That’s not what Buttercup was saying Blossom. You know we wouldn’t rather be anywhere else right now. Would we Buttercup?” Bubbles said harshly. Buttercup sighed loudly and lazily waved a hand.

“Yeah, sure. Not like Mitch is out with the ruffs having a snowball fight or anything. Or hey, Robin and Mike are totally not having a blast sledding down that one hill in the park. Definitely wouldn’t want to be anywhere other than right. Here.”

“Oh, if you’re going to be like that then just go Buttercup. I’m starting to get annoyed,” Blossom said.

Buttercup huffed before throwing an arm across her sister’s shoulder. “And miss then end of this masterpiece? Never.”

“Your choice is next! So stop complaining about mine!” Bubbles snapped. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at her and Blossom sighed.

“Girls please, I can’t hear the movie.”

“Not like it matters. Bubs wants us to watch this thing every year. I’m sure you could quote the thing by memory by now Bloss.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to try and enjoy it Buttercup.”

“Exactly Buttercup.”

Buttercup groaned as she buried her face in Blossom’s blanket. She hated when they teamed up on her like this. Even when it was sort of, just kind of justified.

“Whatever. Rob said she’d bring us back some snacks from that one bakery by the way.”

“Oh! Tell her I’m dying for a cheese Danish because ugh, I ran out of what I need to make them and I soooo want one!” Bubbles said as she threw herself across Blossom’s lap and poked Buttercup’s knee. Buttercup gave her a look.

“You have a phone. You do it.”

“Buuuut Buuuuutercuuuuup, pleeeeeaaase.”

“Just do it Buttercup before she really starts to whine. I don’t think I can take that right now,” Blossom said as she leaned forward to grab her hot chocolate.

“Fine! Though you never want to handle it. I swear the only reason she does this is because you always give in. Want anything in particular?”

“No thank you.”

They lapsed into silence, somewhat watching the movie. Buttercup’s phone went off after a few minutes and she checked it. She laughed at what she read getting her sisters’ attention.

“Oh my god. Butchie boy apparently destroyed a tree and the park groundkeepers are calling the Mayor about it. Cap head’s melted half the snow in the park he’s so pissed.”

Both Blossom and Bubbles giggled at that.

“I’m sure Boomer’s regretting going with them,” Blossom said. Bubbles nodded.

“Oh no doubt.”

“Speaking of blue boy. What’s with the weird vibe between the two of you Bubs? I mean, not that you’ve really seen much of him since cap head put him in math boot camp but still. He’s so…weird around you lately,” Buttercup asked as she responded to Robin.

“Oh, that’s probably because he tried to confess to me.”

Blossom couldn’t help but choke slightly on her hot chocolate and Buttercup accidentally cracked her phone screen.

“Shit.”

“Language.”

“Really? I just cracked- you know what? Not important right now. What the hell Bubs?! Why didn’t you tell us?!”

Said blue puff shrugged. “I dunno. It was that first night of patrol and he got interrupted. I’m not 100% sure he would have gone through with it. Poor thing looked like a ghost he was so pale.”

“Well details!” Blossom encouraged. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

“Well we touched down in the park and the moon was so pretty that I just started to walk around the lake like I normally would. Of course, Boomie followed and next thing I knew we were staring into each other’s eyes and it was such a soft and gentle moment. Then he said he had something he needed to tell me, he rambled but just a bit, and then I heard a scream. I had to rush over to the crime scene and that was that.”

“That’s it?! And he hasn’t tried again?”

“Nope.”

“Pussy,” Buttercup whispered as she texted someone vigorously on her phone. Blossom gave her a look.

“First, language. Second, who did you just text?”

“First, no. Second, Butchie boy. I asked him to give little boy blue a punch for me.”

“There won’t be any snow left in the park at this rate,” Bubbles noted idly. Blossom sighed.

“Whatever. Still, that does explain a lot. I wonder why he hasn’t tried again.”

“I don’t. He’s scared,” Buttercup said bluntly. Bubbles hummed at that for a second before responding.

“I think it’s a little more complicated. All the ruffs still feel like they have to make up for what they did in the past so it isn’t really fear and more of he doesn’t feel like he should even be asking me out. He’s not actually afraid of asking but afraid I’ll say yes, you know?”

“…that makes no sense at all,” Buttercup said. She scowled at her phone and sent off another text. Blossom raised an eyebrow and Buttercup sighed. “I asked him to also apologize to cap head for me. Not like I want him to melt the whole park.”

Blossom sighed before putting her cup down again. “Well, hopefully Boomer will get over it now that he and his brothers are helping us officially.”

Buttercup rolled her eyes. Probably not. Still, Blossom was known for being able to talk some sense into the ruffs when she had to so Buttercup wasn’t too worried. All said and done, if Boomer didn’t man up, Blossom would be on his case.

“Speaking of the ruffs, did Butch ever find out who ruined his painting” Bubbles asked. Buttercup whipped around to face her.

“What?”

Bubbles blinked at her sister’s reaction and exchanged a look with Blossom who simply shrugged. “You mean…you didn’t hear?” Buttercup shook her head and Bubbles winced. “Oh. Oh dear. Maybe-um, shootie shoot. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to say anything. Can we maybe…forget that I did?”

“Hell no! What the hell happened?”

Blossom sighed and continued to drink her hot chocolate. Brick had already told her about it, so it wasn’t news. She wasn’t surprised that Buttercup wasn’t told though. Everyone knew the greens could get a bit carried away, greens included.

“Well, it was like right after they signed the new contract. Butch uncovered the piece he’d been working on for the competition, but it was covered in black spray paint. He said he had an idea on who it was but I didn’t really hear anything past that. I mean, well, Boomie went in one day after school to help him fix it. I’ll admit it actually looks pretty cool now. Butch likes it a lot more than he did the original piece.”

“What the hell?! That’s still not okay! How the hell did someone even get in there? It wasn’t one of the art kids was it?”

“I don’t think so? Butch didn’t seem to think it was at least. If he did, he would have just confronted them then I think.”

Buttercup’s eyes narrowed and Blossom decided that she didn’t like that look. That look led to headaches. “If Butch did know who it was and did handle it then I haven’t heard anything. If he hasn’t handled it already, the school and teachers are aware. They’ll make sure at the very least that it doesn’t happen again.”

“That’s not good enough!” Buttercup all but yelled. Blossom gave her a look and she settled down. Slightly.

“It’ll have to be. Butch isn’t upset. The school is aware. I do not want to hear about you having taken this into your own hands. Am I understood?”

Buttercup crossed her arms and pouted. “Fine. So still not cool though.”

Blossom made a face. “Noted.”

“Oh for- NO! I can’t wait until tomorrow! This is urgent! Do you not- hello? Hello?! Are you-!” the professor yelled from in the kitchen. All three girls turned to look in his direction.

“Everything okay daddy?” Bubbles asked. The professor came into the room with a huff.

“No. No it isn’t. It looks like we have to wait another day for them to fix the heating. And this company just hung up on me too! This is honestly getting ridiculous. Maybe I should-”

“No!” All three puffs yelled. The professor blinked at them before Blossom cleared her throat.

“You have other, more important things that need working on. I’m fine and I’ll be fine for a good while longer. We can wait.”

“Hmmm, well if you girls think so. Speaking of other things to work on, I need to get back to that one machine! Oh, you girls are going to love this one! See you all at dinner.”

They waited until they heard the door to the lab close before sighing in relief.

“Close. How much longer do you think we can keep him from trying to fix it himself? I don’t want the house to end up a failed spaceship or something cause he gets an idea mid fix,” Buttercup asked. Blossom groaned.

“Hopefully long enough.”

“Do you really think it would be that bad though?” Bubbles asked. There was a moment of silence as they thought about it. “You know what, never mind. I’ll hide his tools if I have to.”

“I’ll help,” Blossom and Buttercup said at the same time as they all went back to watching the movie.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to go to school Bloss? You're shaking like a leaf," Robbin said as she parked her car. Said girl was snuggled between her two sisters in the back seat, two blankets wrapped around her and eyes half-lidden with what looked to be exhaustion.

"Ye-yeah. Its f-fine. I'll be o-okay," Blossom said through chattering teeth. The other three girls in the car exchanged looks before Buttercup finally sighed.

"Right. With you having successfully convinced us of that," she said sarcastically, "let's see if we can get you into the school without you going all ice cube on us."

"That s-sounds like a g-good plan," Blossom said with a shaky smile. Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged a look before Bubbles pulled out a few new heating pads.

"Here Bloss. These should keep you warm enough until we get inside."

Blossom grabbed them and then quickly retreated back into her blanket burrito. They gave her a few seconds to secure them to herself before they all grabbed their bags, Buttercup also grabbing Blossom's. They all grabbed a door handle and exchanged another look before turning back to the pink puff.

"Ready?" Robin asked. Blossom nodded and then, at the same time, all three opened their doors. Blossom moved as quickly as possible behind Buttercup. The second she was out of the car all three girls rushed to huddle around her as they made their way for the school's doors.

"This was such a bad fucking idea," Buttercup mumbled.

"L-language," Blossom just barely managed as they rushed through the doors. The surrounding three girls backed off a little expecting the heat of the school to help keep the pink puff warm.

Only to be wrong.

"Why the heck is it freezing in here?!" Robin exclaimed as all three girls pushed back around Blossom.

"I don’t know. We need to find a teacher or something," Bubbles said. Buttercup made a noise.

"Don’t bother. Mitch just texted me. He says that some punks ruined the school's heater over break, and nobody knew about it until today. Surprisingly wasn’t a prank from the looks of it. School says it’ll take a good couple days to fix. Not that I trust that seeing as how our house has been out of heating for two weeks already."

Bubbles frowned and turned to Blossom. "Bloss, maybe we should-"

Blossom shook her head. "I'm a-already h-here. Let's t-try t-t-to get th-through t-today. J-just t-today."

Bubbles frowned and turned to Buttercup who shrugged in response. The shivers were getting worse and Blossom's teeth were audibly chattering together at this point but they both knew how stubborn their sister could be.

"Hopefully the classrooms are warmer with the body heat. We can ask Ms. Keane if she has a portable heater too. I know she used to have one on hand back in middle school just in case," Bubbles said as they all began to shuffle down the hall.

They weren't the only ones bundled up close. Just about everyone looked to be huddled close to friends to try and stay warm. They stopped by lockers quickly to grab what they needed, grabbing Blossom's for her when she couldn't unzip her own bag. It only got worse the longer they were there too.

"Shit. Bloss I really think we need to get you home," Buttercup said. Blossom barely managed to shake her head in response.

Startled at the lack of a reprimand Buttercup looked down at her sister.

"Your lips are turning blue. That's it. We’re going home," she said.

Bubbles turned to look and made a sound of distress at the back of her throat. "We’ll never get her back in time. Let's get to the classroom and see if there’s a heater or something. There has be at least one, right?"

"Hell, if there isn’t, I'll find a way to make one at this point," Robin mumbled. The two functional puffs nodded in agreement.

"Almost there Bloss," Bubbles murmured as they turned the final corner. Buttercup and Bubbles were the main reason she was able to continue walking at this point.

"Fuck it. We need to get her home Bubs. She’s nearly catatonic level cold and we can’t afford that again," Buttercup said.

Bubbles's hand twitched but she couldn't tug on a pigtail like she normally would and support Blossom at the same time. "I know. We just need to find something to keep her warm enough to get back. If we take her outside again like this, we won’t even make it to the car."

Robin rushed in front of the two to open the door. "I'll go see if I can find something?"

"Yeah, that might be best," Bubbles said as they finally walked into their homeroom classroom only for them all to stop. "It’s not so cold in here?"

The room was significantly warmer than the rest of the school. They were about to look around to try and find out why when Blossom zoomed through the room in a flash of pink.

"What the fuck?!" Brick yelled.

All three girls whipped around to look at said ruff only to be slightly stunned. Blossom had blasted straight into his lap and was now curled up in it, her arms around his waist. Brick’s arms were up in the air as he looked down at the puff in pure confused shock. Boomer's bag fell with a thud as he stared at Blossom, stunned. Butch, who had been drumming his fingers along his table, accidentally put a hole through the top of it as he blinked at the sight.

"Oh no," Bubbles said. Buttercup grit her teeth as the two made their way to the four.

"I'm going to try and keep more people from seeing this," Robin said as she slowly, as if she really couldn't believe what she was seeing still, turned and stepped out of the room.

"Just keep Abigail out," Bubbles yelled after her.

"Okay Pinkie. This is weird. You can knock it off now," Brick said.

Bubbles noted that his ears were a bright red and couldn't help but squint at his face. She was sure that was a blush on his cheeks.

Blossom whined and snuggled in closer, her head burrowing into his neck and causing Brick to tense up more.

"Nooooo, too cold," she sighed. Brick turned to Bubbles and Buttercup and in any other situation they would have laughed at the look on his face.

"Okay. This isn’t real right? I'm having a really weird dream right now right?" Boomer asked. Bubbles sighed.

"Sorry Boomie. And sorry Brick. We knew it was a bad idea but..." Bubbles said trailing off.

"What was a bad idea? Far as I'm concerned this was an excellent idea. Dude, black mail material for life!" Butch said as he pulled out his phone to snap some pictures.

Brick reached over and tried to snatch the phone out of his hands only to miss as Butch leaned back. Blossom cried out when she nearly tipped out of his lap and, purely out of shock, Brick quickly reached down to steady her.

"What's going on?" Brick asked once Blossom was quiet again. Buttercup and Bubbles winced.

"The heating went out like literally Christmas day and they haven't fixed it yet. She’s been half frozen for almost a week and a half now. Having to go out for the odd monster fight, thank god there weren’t many and you three could cover half of them, made it worse too since she kept getting exposed to the cold. Hell, she’s been sleeping in front of the fire just to stay lucid enough," Buttercup said.

"We told her coming in today would be a bad idea but she said the school would have heating and it might help her to get up and moving. We agreed so here we are. We just- well who would expect the schools heating to be broken too! Don’t they cancel when these things happen?!" Bubbles huffed out.

"Sorry. I'm so not following," Boomer said. He was rubbing his eyes and frowning at the sight now as if he still wasn’t quite believing what he was seeing.

"It’s the cold. She like me but the opposite. I didn’t think much about how that affects her though. Why is she-" Brick said, cutting off to gesture at the pink puff.

"When she gets to cold she starts to freeze from the inside out. At the beginning of that whole process though, Bloss's body kinda goes into instinct mode? She'll obsessively try to find something to warm her up. In this case, her polar opposite and the walking hot water bottle. She'll be hanging onto you like it's a life or death matter for a bit," Bubbles said. She was getting tempted to take a few pictures herself. She’d get Butch to send her the ones he’d taken.

"I'm sorry. How long is a fucking 'bit'?" Brick snapped. Blossom hummed happily as he heated up from the anger. Brick winced and tried to pull away only to have her snuggle back up against him.

Buttercup snickered before sobering. "Depends. Either way we can’t stay here. You're going to have to carry her back."

"Carry-what the hell?! What about class? And you expect me to fly through the city with her like this?!"

"I mean, I'd totally take your places if I could bro. I'm not the walking talking hot water bottle though," Butch said sounding forlorn. Buttercup gave him a look. He shrugged. "Just bein' honest Butternut."

"We’ll call Ms. Keane and let her know. She'll excuse the absences. We should also call the professor and let him know. Hopefully he can have a fire going by the time we get back and she’ll be ready to let go of you before bed," Bubbles said as she pulled out her phone.

"Before bed?! All fucking day?!"

"Hell, at this point I'm also calling the Mayor. I know leader girl's gunna kick up a stink about how we shouldn't abuse our privileges, but she can’t fight crime like this and we need heating. Not just at home but here too. I don’t think I can stand another day bundled up next to her again either," Buttercup said as she walked to the window.

"Hey! Listen to me! I asked a question!"

"Is this why the patrol schedule was mixed up? I was wondering why you were pairing up with Brick," Boomer said to Bubbles. Butch snorted.

"Let's not forget that you were half the reason for it too Boom. Nearly failing math, you idiot."

"Enough ignoring me! How the fuck do you expect me to get her back?!"

"Shut up Butch. Least I didn’t break the tree in half."

"It was an accident!"

"Cap boy, if you really need me to explain how to get her home than imma have to call your so call lady killer skills into question cause it should be pretty obvious."

"Maybe cookies would help her warm up. Ooo! We should definitely make some hot chocolate when we get back! That always helps her."

Brick glared at them all before sighing. "I hate you all."

He looked down at the puff in his lap but couldn't keep the glare up. She had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face looking content. Sighing, Brick carefully adjust her so her could carry her and stood. She complained and resisted a little until she realized he wasn’t setting her down.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"You really are unbelievable you know. And I don’t mean that in a good way," Brick said with a sigh. Blossom hummed and he supposed that was a good sign. It was the first time she’d reacted to anything he’d said since they’d gotten back.

She was curled up in his lap still as he sat in the sofa of her house, one arm wrapped around her as he laid the other across the back of the sofa. The fire was lit and she was bundled up in two blankets. He could hear Buttercup yelling into the phone in the kitchen while the professor tried to calm her down and Bubbles made another cup of hot chocolate. Butch was chuckling at something, probably angry Buttercup, and Boomer was quiet.

"How long do you have to stay like this again?" He asked, not really expecting a proper response.

"Longer," she mumbled. He sighed.

"I can’t believe this. You know none of them are going to let us live this down so thanks for that."

She huffed at that and he could feel the glare.

"Yeah, yeah. You weren't yourself or whatever. They won’t believe that or, well, they won’t care at least."

Buttercup screeched and he could hear the sound of something hitting the wall. Hard. The professor seemed to lose it at that and jumped into a full-blown lecture. Apparently this wasn’t the first phone she’d thrown and broken.

"You better find a way to make up for this. There were a few other in the room after all. Tomorrow everyone will know that you literally threw yourself into my lap."

"'E quiet."

"Nah, don’t think so. Abigail's really gunna go at you I bet next time you see her. Though, maybe this’ll help with the Howie situation. He been a bother lately at all?"

He felt her shake her head.

"Well, that's good. The creep was seriously starting to annoy me."

"'M worried."

"About Howie? Why?"

"Too quiet."

Brick hummed as he thought that over. "You think he’s planning some big gesture or something to get your attention? Still remember last time he did that."

She shook her head.

"If not that then what? Not like he does much else in his life other than follow after you."

"Rude."

"Yeah well, that's me puff. Seriously though, why are you worried?"

She shrugged.

"Well, that's helpful."

She huffed.

"Fine. Did you want me to poke around or something? I know I'm better with computers than you and all but I doubt I'd be able to out-hack Howie. I'm sure he uses some serious level protections."

She hummed in thought before shaking her head.

"Just keeping an eye on it then?"

She nodded.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'm sure that's not gunna be a problem. We have to start meeting with him more often anyways now that were halfway through the year. I still don’t know what his plans for the competition are. Any clue?"

She shook her head.

"Again. So helpful."

"Oh, Brick cut her some slack. She’s probably barely getting enough oxygen to her brain right now. She nearly froze solid back there so it’ll take a bit for her to recover," Bubbles said as she came in with the hot chocolate. Blossom immediately reached out for it.

"Yeah well it's not like I asked to be used as a personal heating device. At least let me complain."

Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "Without any cussing? I didn’t think it was possible for you to censor your rants."

Brick grumbled slightly before glaring at Blossom. "Now that she’s lucid enough to understand what I’m saying she gets upset when I cuss and her temperature drops. Since that's what I'm here to help stop, I'm stuck."

Bubbles giggled. "Well, small blessings I guess."

He could feel the winner's grin on Blossoms face. He couldn't see it, but he could still feel it.

"Just-is there anything else we can do to speed this along?"

Bubbles shook her head. "Nope. She has the blankets, the fire, the heating pads, and you. She’ll thaw when she thaws."

"And I have to stay here for all of it?" He grumbled.

Bubbles giggled. "Well, without you it could take up to a week. That's how long it took last time. Buttercup and I would rather our leader wasn’t out of commission for a full week."

"And what I want doesn’t matter."

"See? This is why you lead the Rowdyruffs. We don’t even have to explain these things to you," Buttercup said from the hall with a smirk. Brick turned his head and glared.

"Just since you lot clearly haven’t heard it enough, I hate you all."

* * *

"Yeah not gunna happen."

"Brick, you've already put up with it for an entire day. Just one night and then poof! Normal pink puff," Boomer said from the armchair with a cheeky smile on his face. Brick glared. His brothers were enjoying this too much.

"I'm not sleeping with a puff."

Both Butch and Boomer raised an eyebrow at that and Brick could feel his ears heat up.

"You both know what I meant."

Butch shrugged. "I mean, she’s still not speaking sentences bro. Gotta say, hella weird to have Bossy be...not bossy."

Brick sighed and let his head fall back on the back of the sofa. "Fine. She’s not back to normal. I should be able to go home for the night and then come back tomorrow though. That should be okay!"

"Apparently you're gunna have to fight Buttercup and Bubs on that one. That's assuming you can even get Bloss to let you go. She’s barely moved all day," Boomer said.

Brick groaned. He wasn’t wrong. Anytime he needed her to move Buttercup and Bubbles had to pry her out of his lap. Even then, she literally waited for him to be finished with what he was doing before pouncing again. He’d nearly fallen onto the bathroom floor the first time he’d had to use the bathroom because of it.

"Shouldn’t this be not okay though? She’s not really completely cognizant of things right now. They really shouldn’t be this okay with making her sleep in the same bed as a guy literally made to destroy her when she can’t even say no."

There was a pause as Butch raised an eyebrow and Brick’s face went red. Boomer sighed while Brick rubbed a hand across his face.

"You know what I meant," he hissed.

Boomer barely covered a snort.

"Look, bro. It's just one night and it isn’t even in her bed. You'll be sleeping out here. The prof even said he’d be leaving his door a jar and I’m sure the other puffs will be doing the same. Even if they didn’t super hearing. It’ll be like a giant slumber party.”

"I just don’t like it."

They paused again before Butch spoke up.

"Why?"

"What?" Brick asked as he looked at his brother. Butch looked confused.

"Why don’t you like it? Any other girl and you’d have no problems. Well, kinda. If she said no and they still made it happen then you’d be pissed as hell and I know that but cuddle time with a hot girl to keep her warm and safe? Especially with it being 100% platonic. You’d have no problems if Kelly was the one curled up in your lap."

Brick couldn't help but swallow thickly at that. "I just-look, it's just that's it’s Bl-Pinkie and it feels weird. I'm sure if she were her normal self she’d have tried to murder me about a thousand times over by now."

"I mean, I'm sure if it were Howie it wouldn’t matter, he'd be a Howie-sicle. Warm or not. You're not frozen solid so something tells me she doesn't actually mind much. So why do you?"

"Good question actually. Why are you so uncomfortable Brick?" Boomer asked leaning forward. He had a sly grin on, and Brick didn’t like it one bit.

"I'm not uncomfortable. It's just not right!"

"I mean, she’s okay enough to fall deep enough asleep that you aren’t waking her up with all your yelling. Anytime she tries to nap at school she always has to have sugar cube or Butterbutt nearby so she feels safe enough. If she really is asleep then she clearly trusts you, and us, as much as her sisters. She knows that you're not going to do anything so she’s enjoying being a lap-puff," Butch said.

Boomer nodded. "He speaks truth bro. So, what's the issue here? I'm like, 99% sure that if it was Bubs, you’d grumble for like 5 minutes then get over it."

"Yeah well it ain't Bubs now is it? Seriously. Both of you can go fuck off. I'm done talking about this," Brick said as he attempted to stand.

Attempted being the key word. The second he moved to stand up Blossom woke up and all but hissed at him.

"Don’t you dare move," she said sounding rather terrifying to all three ruffs. They stared at her as Brick slowly settled back down in the chair. Once he was sitting, Blossom fell back asleep in minutes.

"Alright. So that was a very good reason to be not be around the pink puff here in your lap. Imma go get food," Butch said as he stood and walked off. Boomer continued to stare at his brother.

"I'm gunna let this go for now but you and I both know what's really going on here. We are so talking about this again soon," he said before getting up to follow after Butch. Brick huffed.

"You're delusional Boom."

He really hoped nobody came in to see him pouting.

* * *

Blossom jerked awake and quickly sat up. She was in the living room on the futon, where she’d spent the last week or so sleeping in front of the fire. No. That couldn't be right. She’d been at school. She heard a slight huffing sound from next to her and turned to look. There, laying on his back and turned slightly towards her, was Brick.

Blossom barely managed to clamp down on the scream, a very soft squeak coming out instead. Brick's brow furrowed and she held her breath waiting. In a second or two the expression eased away and Blossom heard his breathing even out. Back asleep.

Gulping, she looked around. She was in her uniform, so was Brick she idly noted, and the fire was lit. So, she had gone to school. The last thing she really remembered was...

Oh. Oh, dear lord no. She didn’t. She did not do what she thinks she did.

She could feel the blush and knew that no amount of ice breath would help this time. Very carefully she pulled out from under the covers and floated over to the kitchen. She needed water. And space. And time. And to think!

Okay, so the heating had been out in the school. Of course it had. Why would she dare even hope her luck wouldn’t be that bad?! And that sent her dangerously close to her ice catatonic state. Like, she had holes in her memory she’d been so out of it. Then she’d entered the classroom.

It had taken a second for her body to process the heat. Another to figure out where it was coming from. All she could remember thinking was 'want' and 'warm'. Then she was in Brick's lap.

In. His. Lap. That was it. She was dead. There wasn’t any coming back from this.

She was sure the whole school probably knew by now, gossip always spread like wildfire around their school after all, particularly when it was about a super. Everything after the lap jumping incident was blurry but became clearer the longer she'd spent in Brick's lap.

Because she’d done that. She’d spent all day curled up in her counterpart's lap. Like a cat. She swears she remembers almost purring once or twice. Please let that have been her imagination. The machine’s effects had been fully reversed already! No cat DNA here so she shouldn’t be able to do that right? Right?!

She groaned into her hands. Okay, she thinks she left her phone out there. That was okay. She probably didn’t want to pick it up anytime soon. More than likely she’d have a dozen or so missed texts from friends asking about yesterday. Maybe she could make them all believe it was a trick? Someone made a clone of her? It was all a very lucid dream that several people in her homeroom class shared?!

Yeah. Right. She was dead.

"Morning Bloss. Seems like you're doing better. Heating people should be here soon so the house’ll be back to normal by the end of the day. You'll be able to hole up in your hot as hell room soon," Buttercup said as she walked into the kitchen scratching at her head. She snarled out a yawn while Blossom stared at her, blinking owlishly.

"Wh-" Blossom swallowed and cleared her throat. She’d never squeaked like that before! "Why was Brick- why was I- what?"

Buttercup blinked at her sister. She’d never sounded so confused. Finally, it clicked and Buttercup couldn't help the Cheshire like grin that spread across her face.

"Oh, do you wanna know why you woke up next to cap boy? Hmmm? Or maybe you want to hear about how you spent all day curled up in his lap? How you pounced on him anytime he came back from a bathroom break? Or- or maybe-"

"Nanananana," Blossom said as she covered her ears. "I don’t want to hear any of it! Forget I asked! I'm going to-shoot. You said this afternoon? So I have to go back don’t I? My room’s not warm yet is it?"

Buttercup snickered. "Nope. Only room warm enough for you right now is the living room. Go on. Get back there before you start to freeze over again. I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate."

Buttercup shoed Blossom, or really, shoved, out of the kitchen and back into the living room before running back.

Blossom gulped when she saw Brick sitting up on the futon, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. Why did he have to do that?! Especially when it was so cu-

"Well. You look...better," Brick said, not sounding quite awake yet. Blossom gulped again and really hoped her face wasn’t still bright red.

I mean, wasted effort she was sure but a girl could hope right?

"I am. Thank you. Um, I'm really sorry," Blossom said with a wince. She threw her hands behind her back and tightly squeezed them together in an effort to not fiddle with them in front of him. No need to make this more awkward by letting on how uncomfortable she was.

Brick yawned and stretched. Normally Blossom would have looked away but she couldn't help but drink the sight of it in. Even through his school shirt, he wasn’t wearing the blazer she noted, she could see the muscles of his back bunch. She bit her lip with a wince and managed to drag her eyes away before he turned back to her.

"It’s fine. Wouldn’t have been an issue if you had just used your hero status to get the heating fixed sooner though. Would have saved us both the headache."

She frowned at him as he lazily got up. "Excuse you. I will not abuse my hero status willy nilly just to save-"

"The city?"

Her mouth snapped shut as Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I shouldn’t have waited so long. In my defense they did keep saying they’d come today. Only to, you know, not show up."

Brick sighed as he took his hair down, he slept with it in a bun again, and Blossom squeezed all the tighter on her hands as she willed herself not to react. He quickly pulled it back into his usual messy, low ponytail and grabbed his hat, throwing it backwards on his head.

"Right, well, we’re both going to hate school for the next week or so. If we’re lucky some other big thing might happen and we won’t be grilled all day long but I doubt it. So, thanks Pinkie," he said sarcastically. She glared.

"Don’t do that. I wasn’t exactly myself you know."

Brick sighed and rubbed at an eye again. "Right. Sorry. Still half asleep. Look, just- next time a heads up? If we're working together now don’t you think I should at least know when you might be out of commission? I could have also swung by and heated the place up. Not like it takes a lot you know."

Blossom knew she was pouting but she couldn't help it. "I know. I'm just not used to having to tell anyone. Normally we keep it on the down low so villains don’t get wind of it."

Brick sighed. "I get it but next time, I need to know."

"Fine." She turned away, knowing she was still pouting.

Brick chuckled a little as he walked over. "On that note, I think I'll head home. I've spent a little too much time in this house in the past month and a half. Any longer and I think the prof might just start using my as a Guinea pig."

"He wouldn’t- well, he might run tests yes. He does like to run his tests on things. Even my sisters get dragged into a few and he does wish he had more data on you ruffs..." she trailed off with a wince. "Yeah, okay. He probably would."

Brick shook his head with a wry smile on his face. "Yeah, nice try though. See you at school Blossom."

He ruffled her hair as he walked past her to the front door, causing her to shout after him indignantly only to get a chuckle in response. Blossom pouted at the door once he was gone.

"So cap boy just left huh?" Buttercup said suddenly behind Blossom causing her to jump.

"Buttercup! Don’t do that!"

Buttercup cackled as she held out a cup of hot chocolate.

"He looked uncomfortable as hell by the way but not at the same time. Bubs says its 100% proof that he likes you. He wouldn’t have put up with it if he didn’t after all. Swears she even saw a blush at one point."

Blossom took the cup and hid behind it. Buttercup gave her a look at that so she turned away instead.

"It isn’t proof. It was him doing his job. He would have done the same thing for either you or Bubbles. And I'm sure you heard him. He just needed me to be back in commission."

"Yeah, I heard, which is why I know he didn’t say that that was why and you're deflecting but okay Bloss. I'll let it go."

"Bloss! You're awake! And Brick's gone! O. M. G. We so have to talk."

Buttercup gave her elder sister an evil grin. "I'll let it go but good luck convincing Bubs to."

Blossom kind of felt like crying right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early for Christmas, so I'm sorry about that! Just the way things planned out to be honest. Kinda close though right? For most of the world the next big holiday is Christmas right? So good enough?  
> Anyways! I have one last chapter in stock and then I will be all the way through my stockpiled chapters. I'll need to go on a content break (and school break cause tests and projects T.T) after my next post. On the bright side, I have one more chapter I can post before that!  
> See you all again in two weeks (my sanity should still be intact for that). Ciao!


	18. The Rumor Mill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. My last chapter that I had stockpiled. I now have to go on a content break. When I will get to writing said content? Haha. Good question. Work has gotten crazy and I'm in the last few weeks of school so I have like no free time. My quick read over this story just now was the most writing I've done all week.  
> That said, I'll try and post at least one chapter before the end of the year. Chances are I'll still be working on building up content for the new semester but I'll try to have something ready to post by the end of the year at the latest.  
> As always, thank you everyone for the kudos, follows, and comments! Love them all. Pretty sure this hit 200 kudos a while ago and I just spaced but this story hit 200 kudos!! Which is super amazing! Thank you all for the support!  
> Now, enjoy!

They were right about the rumors. By the time they were back at school a few days later, after the school’s heating had been fixed thanks to Princess, news of what Blossom had done had spread through the entire school. Everyone knew and it was driving her mad. Every time Blossom was even in the same hallway as Brick people couldn't help but look between the two and whisper amongst themselves. She didn’t know why they bothered though. They all knew she could hear them all the same.

Really, at this point she was more than happy to avoid Brick for the whole day. No. The whole week...who was she kidding, she was ready to avoid him for the rest of the year at this point! From the look she’d caught on Brick's face the few times she’d seen him that day she knew he wouldn’t be opposed. He looked more done with things than she'd ever seen before. It was a miracle he hadn't burned anything!

Well, it was actually probably the fact that burning something down would make the whole thing worse, but she was still surprised.

Blossom sighed as she shut her locker door and leaned her forehead against it. Wednesdays meant club meetings, but she really wasn’t in the mood for dealing with that. While the other girls in the flower arranging club weren't big gossips and tended to sympathize with her she was sure they'd hound her this time. Maybe she would skip. It's not like it would be the end of the world.

Just...the end of the day. As relieving as that sounded Blossom knew that when she straightened up that she would not be going home. No. There was too much that needed done to get ready for the competition still and the only time she really had to work on it was during club hours lately. Plus, the club room was warm and outside was not.

Sighing, Blossom straightened up and turned to head to the club only to jump.

"Oh my gosh! Howie! Don’t just stand there like that!" She said as she landed back on the ground, hand over her heart. If even Howie was starting to get the drop on her then she really was out of sorts. Usually she knew the second he entered the same hallway as her. It was the only way she'd ever get a second to breath sometimes after all.

"Blossom. I saw that you were out of sorts today and heard some interesting things being said. While I'm sure none were true, I'm well aware of how the rumor mill works, I thought that you would perhaps like to talk. I know many people like to vent things out in situations such as these and I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for that very reason."

Blossom groaned internally. She should have known it would only be a matter of time before Howie did something like this. She looked at him and could see that familiar glint in his eyes. Howie was all about equivalent exchange. She knew if she did what he was suggesting she'd have to listen to whatever it was he actually wanted to talk about as well.

She was very not tempted.

She gave him a wobbly smile. "Look, Howie, I'd rather just go to my club and kind of pretend the whole day didn't happen."

"Oh Blossom, so kind. Always thinking of others. You don’t need to spare me. I am more than willing to prove to you that I can be the supporting partner you need in life."

So he was going to jump right into it anyway. Well, she wasn’t really surprised.

"Howie that's really not what I was saying. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Perhaps if you aren’t interested in venting to me I could take your mind off it some other way. There's this wonderful new theory a geneticist-"

Yup. She was gone.

"I really need to get to my club before I'm late Howie. I'll see you later!"

She didn’t wait for a response before zooming around him and away. The key with Howie was timing and carefully phrased sentences. She'd see him later but in no way shape or form would she be willingly talking to him later. Nope. Not gunna happen.

* * *

"So the school lived to see another day," Boomer said as he lazily followed his eldest brother home.

Second semester this year, Butch played for the Basketball team while Boomer and Brick decided to take a break. If Boomer had his way, he wouldn’t join any extra outside school things but, well, he’d learned to just accept that football was gunna happen either way and school policies and all. Oh well. At least they were allowed a pass in their second semester because of the competition.

Brick huffed in front of him and a cloud of smoke drifted back. Boomer coughed slightly as some of it got into his lungs and glared. He knew Brick was smirking. Didn’t even have to see him. He just _knew_.

"Don’t have a clue what you're talking about Boom. Why wouldn’t the school be in one piece?" Brick said, still not even glancing back at Boomer. Boomer scoffed lightly.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe it has to do with the fact that not a single girl other than Abigail wanted anything to do with you today? Hell, even Kelly didn’t flirt with you. In fact, I think her exact words were-"

"Yeah okay Boom. Don’t need to repeat it. I was there remember?" Brick said through grit teeth.

I mean, yes, Brick was there. Kinda the point. He was there all day and not one single girl sent him a wink, or a slow smile. Hell, Boomer had never seen a day where Brick's phone was so...quiet. Kinda unsettled him a little.

But just a little.

"Well then you know why I'm surprised the school survived."

"Not like the school did anything wrong."

"Hey, let's play nice now bro. Bloss didn’t do anything wrong. She just, you know, got a little cold."

Brick snorted. "Yeah. Cold. That was the problem. Not her jumping into my lap like-"

"You've always hoped and dreamed she would?"

Boomer wasn’t surprised when Brick faltered in midair. He really honestly wasn’t. He'd suspected for a while now that Brick had a hella big crush on Blossom but knew that, as usual, Brick had reasons for what he did and didn’t do. And yeah, normally he didn’t understand them but he really didn’t get his brother this time. I mean, did he not see what happened between him and Bubbles? Then again, that could be the reason. Always hard to tell with the reds what they really wanted.

"That's not- I never-"

"Yeah yeah. Try it on someone who'll actually believe it. I told you at the prof's house didn’t I? I'm not letting this go," Boomer said in a sing song voice.

Truly, he was enjoying this. Being the baby in the family meant he would always take advantage of situations where he could, for once, have the upper hand. And Brick was usually so good at not letting that happen that Boomer really couldn't remember the last time he had a chance like this.

Brick had stopped in midair and Boomer did the same, staring at his brother's back. He was tensed and Boomer could see him clenching and unclenching his fist and he really wasn’t sure what to expect at this point.

"Does it even matter either way?" Brick asked, still not turning around. Boomer raised an eyebrow at that. Not what he was expecting response wise.

"I mean yeah? If you like her or not probably changes the whole thing don’t ya think bro? Usually you have no problem admitting interest in a girl. Any reason why Bloss is different?"

Brick finally turned around, a frown on his face. Boomer could also see that the tips of his ears looked a bit red.

"...Answered your own question didn’t you? Not that I'm admitting or denying anything but Blossom is, well, Blossom. And I'm Brick. Someone like me isn’t- I'm not-" he cut himself off with a groan and rubbed his hand across his face. Boomer waited knowing Brick needed a second to sort through his thoughts. "Look. It doesn't matter how I may or may not feel okay? This is Blossom were talking about. Leader and commander of the Powerpuff Girls. The only relationship she should have with any of us is that of a watch dog."

Boomer raised an eyebrow at that. "Well I sure as hell think of her as a friend. I'm sure Butch is the same."

Brick groaned again and waved him off. "Fine fine. You're friends with the puffs and all. It’s just-" he sighed and looked away before continuing. "Look Boom, Blossom being close to me, leader of the ruffs, well, that looks bad. Like real bad. I can’t- no, I won’t let that sort of thing happen to her."

It finally clicked for Boomer. "You're worried about how the city might react to her being close with a former villain."

"Yeah. You and Butch aren’t a big deal I guess but me? Everyone knows I was the one giving orders. I was the reason we tore down so many buildings. I was-"

"The reason we decided to become heroes. Look, Brick, I get it but that was all in the past. If you like Bloss-"

"No Boom. I'm not even going to go there okay? She’s a co-leader, or well, will be soon when we’re fully up and running, and that's it. I'm not even going to think about it any other way."

Boomer watched his brother for a second before sighing and scratching at his head. He should have known that Brick would get some weird idea about how he’d be bad for Blossom. Boomer knew Brick still punished himself for all the damage they’d caused as kids. He knew that because he did the same.

"Brick. Bro. It doesn’t work like that though. If you like her, and I think you really like her, then there’s nothing you can do to stop that. And it's not like you can pretend it isn’t real either because it’ll start to effect things. It already has. Look me in the eye and tell me that Howie doesn’t bug the shit out of you."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Howie bugs everyone Boom."

"Except you're really good at ignoring and avoiding people you find annoying. You avoid Abigail four out of every five school days which is hella impressive since you have half of your classes with her at least. Howie though you don’t hesitate to butt heads with. That's not the only thing either. With all the puffs you let your guard down but Bloss in particular. I wish you could see the way you look at her when you think no one is watching too. You ain't slick bro, least, not enough to deceive me."

Brick was glaring at him but he wasn’t going to back down.

"She’s nothing more than a soon to be co-leader Boom. Nothing else."

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Seriously Brick, you deserve-"

"Don’t even Boom. Not when you can’t even ask Bubbles out and don’t pull that whole, the timing has to be right bullshit because I know it's not true."

"Hey, I nearly-"

"That was literal weeks ago now Boom and you haven’t made another attempt. You know as well as I do that chances were high you’d have chickened out at the last second too. You don’t think you're good enough for her."

"I would have totally asked! It was- I was this close-"

"But you haven’t tried again Boom! You've had plenty of chances too! So why haven’t you?"

Boomer wasn’t really sure how this had turned around to be completely on him but he didn’t like it. Not one bit. He glared at his brother.

"We weren't talking about me and Bubs-"

"But maybe we should be. Look, Boom, she’s been waiting for this for a long time and so have you. So what are you so scared of? Why aren’t you taking that leap?"

"I'm not- we haven’t- bro why you gotta be like this?" Boomer whined out as Brick smirked at him.

"Cause I'm the big bro here. But seriously Boom, just ask. It doesn’t have to be anything big either. Just, ask her to have lunch with you one weekend. A walk in the park. Hell, a picnic."

Boomer gave his brother a look. "In the middle of winter?"

Brick winced. "Okay, not a picnic. Still, just, ask her something Boom. You already made her wait over two years and in that time she even tried to move on once. Now she’s waiting again and don’t even try to tell me you don’t see it. Might’ve flown the first time but not anymore. Don’t screw it up this time."

"...I knew I should have asked you and not Butch for advice all those years ago."

Brick snorted at that. "Seriously. Who asks Butch for advice on anything? Look, Boom, point is you need to do something. You hear the guys talking in the hallways just as much as I do. Now that she's dated Mark and been broken up with, the guys at school don’t see her as nearly as taken as they used to. Some have already started to try and make moves on her."

That got his attention. "What?! Who?"

Brick waved the question off. "Doesn’t matter. Point is, she’s not going to wait forever and sooner or later someone else will come by and she'll say yes. Don’t let that happen. I don’t think either Butch or I can handle you moping around like you did last time."

Boomer could feel his face heat up slightly at that reminder. "I wasn’t that bad."

Brick laughed at that. "Boomer, you sat and watched just about every female superhero movie you could find and then praised any of the more emotional or soft ones about how amazing they were and that they deserved everything in life even if they weren't being given it by the right guy. You went through so much ice cream that Butch won’t even look at the stuff still. Want me to go on?"

"...not particularly, no."

"Good. Do something then."

Boomer sighed and looked away to pout. Brick chuckled before turning to continue home. Boomer quickly followed.

"...you know the same could be said for you too bro," Boomer said softly. Brick was quite for long enough that Boomer almost thought he hadn't heard him.

"Not the same Boom. It's just not the same."

They’d have to agree to disagree then.

* * *

"God it feels so good to be back on the court," Butch said as he walked to the gates. Mrs. Keane didn’t like them taking off from the school grounds anywhere but there unless it was an emergency. Helped keep the grounds maintained. Buttercup couldn't argue the reasoning so she rolled with it.

"I'm sure. Still playing your same position?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, coach said he wasn’t about to change it anytime soon, even if I am the shortest on the squad."

"Citiesville still giving hell about how you subtlety try to fly on the court?"

Butch snorted. "Course. It’s Citiesville. Doesn’t matter though. You know they track our X levels during games. I never use my powers on the court or the field."

"I know. Honestly surprising. Used to be disappointing too."

Butch snickered at that. "Figured that was why you watched my first few games. Kept hoping I'd slip up didn’t you?"

"I mean, not like you gave me much reason not to."

"Eh, fair I guess. Though, hey! By that point I'd spent the last like few years being a goodie two shoe and all. That's plenty of reason!"

Buttercup gave him a look. "Butch. A week before your first game you literally gave me a black eye."

"...a mostly goodie two shoes."

Buttercup shook her head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Butch."

"Seriously, I felt like you were way too caught up on all the things I coulda done and not what I did do."

"Cause you didn’t do shit! You and your bros just didn’t get into trouble. That's all."

"Not true. We helped you three out. Sometimes."

"Yeah, when we were already half beaten to a pulp. Always waiting till the last second to swoop in."

"The hero always arrives late?"

"What? No! Oh my god Butch seriously do not quote anime to me right now."

"Hey that's a very good-"

"Just no. Anyways, is blue boy back on the patrol schedule yet?"

Butch squinted at her and she glared. Thankfully he didn’t try to push her. He looked away with a sigh. "Nah, big red is still tutoring him. He’s stuck with it until the end of the month from what I heard."

"Did he really screw up his final that bad?"

"Eh, wasn’t the worst, wasn’t the best. Big red is just annoyed bout something I think."

"Do you know what?"

Butch gave her a look. "I don’t even try to understand his head and you think he’d ever tell Boom or I bout anything?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "I guess. When leader girl gets stuck in a rut though we usually have to drag her out. Is cap boy different?"

"Eh. A little of this. A little of that. Kinda depends on the mood Boom and I are in. Boom's handling it this time though so I'm just letting it happen."

"Ah so it's an emotional issue."

"I mean, you and I are usually best left out of those situations so if Boom is benching me probably."

"I'm not that bad. I'm better than you at least."

"Pft. Butters, let's be real, you and I are clueless when it comes to handling emotions. We’d rather just beat things up, not talk things out."

"I mean, I guess? Shit, am I really that bad? Still?"

Butch frowned and looked at her. She knew she was pouting but she’d been working on being more careful and cautious. Did she still come off as a green brute? Still?

"Is this about the whole city damage thing again? Cause that was bullshit the first time and it only got more ridiculous as they made a bigger deal of it. You've barely destroyed anything in years too. So no, you're not still that bad. I meant that you and I aren’t the best to give advice for heart things. That's the blues' domain. Nothing wrong with that either."

"You think? I mean, shouldn’t people want to come to me for advice? I'm a hero and all right?"

"Nah, being a hero has nothing to do with it. It's kinda like how you don’t get prescribed antibiotics for a mood disorder. Different situation, need a different approach."

"I guess," she sounded unsure even to her own ears.

"Look, what does it even matter? You're a kick ass woman and anyone who has an issue with that's an idiot."

"Yeah," she barked out a short laugh, "that's true." The walked a few more steps in silence before Buttercup couldn't help but make a face. "Oh gross! You just complimented me! No, worse. You tried to cheer me up! Ugh!"

"Yeah. That was weird. Let's not do that again anytime soon." He was making a weird face too and Buttercup nodded.

"Seriously. Ugh, now I need to go clean my ears out."

"Bitch rude. Here I was just trying to be a good counterpart and shit and this is how you treat me. Ha! See that I lend an ear again."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the action. A second later they simultaneously turned away from each other, finally reaching the gates. They paused there for a moment.

"Still, thanks doofus. Not that I needed a pep talk but still, thanks."

She felt Butch shrug. "Eh, for you Butters? Anytime. See ya later stink face."

And with that he blasted off. Buttercup flipped him the bird and made a face at him, even though she knew he wouldn’t turn around to see it. The idiot always had to go and ruin their few nice moments.

She took off for home at that, a small smile seemingly stuck on her face.

* * *

“So. No Brick? But you’re here today at least” Mitch asked as he and Mike sat down at the table. Blossom sighed as she turned the page on her book.

“Honestly, I’m surprised I’m even sitting here. This is really ridiculous.”

Mike snorted at that. “What’s ridiculous is that we weren’t there to see it. I can’t believe we missed that!”

Blossom gave him a look that he answered with a cheeky smile. She sighed through her nose before turning her attention back to her book.

“Seriously though, is everything good?” Mitch asked. Blossom shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I just have to avoid Abigale and deal with hearing the most outrageous rumors ever.”

“Did you hear the one about how you and Bubs had a fight over-”

“Yes Mitch. I’ve heard it. I’m not amused.”

Both boys laughed at that, not at all threatened by the cold tone in her voice.

“You know, reminded me with you mentioning her and all, where is Abigale? Usually she’s staking out the table to wait for her chance to pounce on Brick?” Mitch asked.

“Probably out trying to hunt down where Brick is hiding,” Blossom said as she turned another page.

“I’m guessing she’s not having much luck?”

“Well considering that he flew home for lunch I’d say you’re probably right.”

Mike barked out a laugh at that. “He flew home for lunch? Seriously? Ha! Talk about one way to avoid the situation.”

“Honestly if this keeps up don’t be surprised if I start doing the same.”

“Any reason why you haven’t already?”

Blossom gave them both looks before sighing again. “I don’t want the professor to get any ideas. Again.”

Both boys winced as they remembered the last time the professor thought one of the girls was having troubles at school. It had made Powerprof Suit look like child’s play.

“Fair po-”

Mike was cut off as a hand slammed down on the table between the two, startling them. Blossom looked up with mild interest.

“Princess, I hope you have a pass.”

Princess huffed before pulling one out and waving it in the air. “Happy?” Blossom sighed, nodded, and went back to her book. Princess turned to Mitch. “I swear to god you are impossible to track down.”

“Um, sorry? I mean, you have my number? Coulda just called,” he replied. Mike rolled his eyes as he finally started to eat his lunch. Princess gave him a look.

“Yeah. No. Three weeks from today, Saturday. Are you busy?”

“Maybe? I don’t know what-”

“The correct answer is no, you’re not. Now again, are you busy?”

Mitch gulped as he glanced at Blossom, ignored, and then Mike, a smirk was sent his way, for no help at all. “No?”

“Great. Now you are.” Princess pulled out a piece of paper and slammed it down in front of him. “Be at this address at three. They’ll take care of everything. Now if you don’t mind, I need to get back to math unless I want to fail. Tah bitches.”

“Language.”

Princess waved her off before sauntering away. Mitch looked at the paper like it was a snake that might attack. “The hell was that about?”

Mike barked out a laugh as he reached over to pick the paper up and read it. Blossom even sent him a disbelieving look.

“Really? Assuming I have my dates right, which I’m pretty sure I do, I’m about 99% sure you just got yourself a Valentine’s Day date.”

Mike snickered this time. “Oh, you’re right. Princess put everything down here. Date, time, place, the works. Looks like you won’t want to have that study date with Becky after all buddy.”

“Wait, what?” Mitch said, face flushed red as he scrambled to take the paper from Mike without ripping it. Blossom shook her head.

“I’m surprised she waited this long truth be told.”

“Seriously. She’s not been hiding her interest for a while now dude.”

Mitch whined as he stared, face still cherry red, at the paper. “Her interest? Dude all she does is bitch at me half the time.”

“Well, in her defense, half the time you’re flirting with another girl,” Blossom said before turning back to her book.

“I am not!”

Blossom glanced at Mike before looking down at her book again. He sighed. “Alright dude. How’s about you and I have a real talk here?”

* * *

"Please please please please! Blossom! You're the last person we can ask for this! Please!"

"Now wait, I have-"

"Please!"

Blossom couldn't help the strangled sound from escaping. The three seniors were all literally begging at this point. She’d had to stop one from getting down on his knees even. And it wasn’t like she didn’t get it, it was just, she was so busy already and to do this too? She wasn’t even good at these things! Robin and Princess always were the ones to handle them for the student government for her!

"I just don’t know that I'm the right person to ask. The Three City Ball is a big thing too."

They all looked up at her and oh darn it! She could see the tears!

"We have no one left to ask," the one in the middle said. Abraham, she remembers is his name. A good guy, great student government leader, and usually very efficient.

Not that this situation was his fault though she supposed. The added security for the upcoming competition was new and the seniors were under a lot of added stress because of it. While Townsville would never push their students too far, the seniors wanted to go above and beyond for their school. From what she’d seen of their projects they were doing a good job of it too. It just sadly meant that they’d had to make sacrifices in other areas. Including the Three City Ball.

The Three City Ball, or TCB for short, was something every school did for comradery. Each school would throw a dance in the weeks leading up to the competition that students from other schools were welcome to attend. Of course, the competitive nature of the next event all schools would see each other at influenced this one too. Each school tried to host the fanciest, nicest dance possible. As with the main event, the senior class was in charge of organizing it all. They were slotted for the second week dance this year.

And her senior class was asking for help. From her. For a dance. She wasn’t even allowed to help for the dances she had to plan! Robin and Princess wouldn’t let her touch them! Which she took a small offense too but couldn't really blame them. Parties and dances just weren't her thing. Fundraisers though, those she could handle.

That said, she knew what her answer would be. She sighed and felt her shoulder slump.

"Okay. I'll handle it."

One of them actually sobbed at that as all three crowded around her thanking her. She meekly patted them on the back and asked them to send her what they had before quickly escaping.

"Please tell me you didn’t just do what I think you did."

Blossom jumped at the sound of Boomer's voice right behind her. She turned and glared.

"That's it. I'm done letting you all get away with sneaking up on me."

Boomer raised an eyebrow, cheeky smirk on his face, but didn’t comment. On that at least. "Bloss, no offense, but you're not really much of a party planner."

She huffed as she turned away to continue to her next class. "I'm sure it’ll be fine."

Boomer made a noise she chose to ignore. "Sure sure. Just wanted to let you know that I'll so be there to tell you I told you so when you realize you're wrong."

"Not going to happen. Anyways, shouldn’t you be on your way to Zoology?"

"Eh, got plenty of time until the bell rings."

"Avoiding her isn’t going to make the problem go away you know."

She felt him wince and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to see him rubbing his neck nervously.

"I don’t know what you're talking about."

She sighed loudly and saw his shoulders drop. "You ruffs actually overthink things you know. If you ask me, which oddly you don’t, I can’t think of anyone more deserving of a chance to be happy. Especially since that chance would make someone very important to me very happy as well."

He was quite as he followed her for a bit before finally sighing. "It’s not that-"

"I know everyone says I'm a terrible liar but I have to say, Boomer you're not much better."

He grimaced. "Yeah, it's one of those things us ruffs are the opposite of you three on. I swear that's half the reason Butch gets away with so much BS. He’s too good at lying."

"But not as good as Brick sadly."

"Actually caught him in a lie not too long ago. Felt good."

"I'm sure. Which brings me back to my catching you in yours. You don’t get to decide what you do and don’t deserve from her you know. That's something that people decide based on your actions towards them. If Bubbles thinks that you're worth her time then not asking won’t stop her from finding a way to make it work."

"I'm sure that Bubbles would be much better off with someone who can actually make her happy."

"So you don’t deny that you know that she’d say yes." He winced at the fact that she caught him there and she sighed. "Boomer, I think you might be forgetting something. This is Bubbles we’re talking about. She’s giving you the time to do the right thing here but you already gave her everything she needs to know what's coming. That said, she’s only going to give you so long before taking matters into her own hands. She might not have ever actually actively pursued anyone but she's the most obsessed with love of the three of us. She's not afraid to hunt you down herself if she has to."

"...that's almost a terrifying thought."

Blossom hummed in agreement. They were quite for a few more steps before Boomer spoke up again.

"I'll work on it but no promises." Well, she'd take that over nothing. Bubbles said the end of the month and they were already almost half way there. Thankfully this whole thing would be over soon, one way or another. "Although, as a heads up, she’s got you and Brick in her sights as the next big thing."

She made a face and Boomer laughed. "Oh trust me, I know. I can handle her though. It’s not the first time she's tried to pair me off with someone."

"Oh? This I gotta hear."

"Well then you're out of luck because I'm most definitely not telling you. Needless to say, it didn’t work out the way Bubbles wanted it to and I'm fine with that."

"You know I'm not going to stop poking until I find out right? Even if you won’t tell me I'll still find someone who will."

"Good luck Boomer. With that and everything else."

He didn’t get a chance to respond as she entered her classroom, mind moving back to her new problem. Tonight she’d take a look at what the senior class had planned already and go from there. She had a few months. She could totally handle this.

* * *

Brick sighed as he closed his locker and willed himself not to lose his temper.

"Hi Howie. How can I help you?" He should be proud of himself for not speaking through grit teeth because honestly? All he felt was annoyed. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later though.

"Brick. I think we need to talk," Howie said as he adjusted his glasses and looked down his nose at the red ruff. An impressive feat when Brick was at least a good 6 inches taller than the guy.

"Yeah I don’t think that's a very good idea," Brick replied as he turned and started to walk away. He’d almost gotten through day 2 of this whole debacle without dealing with Howie's response and he was almost ashamed he hadn't managed longer. But only almost. Howie was one of the most persistent people Brick knew after all.

"I think it's something that must be done. You're actions towards Blossom-"

"Are really none of your business and are completely platonic. Though, again, none of your business. You're not her boyfriend Howie and you're barely an acquaintance. More of a tolerated presence than anything else. Which is honestly almost impressive because this is Blossom were talking about here. She never dislikes anyone and yet, she almost hates you."

"Preposterous. Blossom is merely experiencing her life and independence while we spend this time apart. I'm sure soon she'll realize that her and I are inevitable and will accept my date invite."

"Your delusion, you know that right? Should really go get that checked out."

"I'm nothing of the sort. My mental health is at its optimum."

"Riiiight. Look, I really don’t know why you're bothering me-"

"Clearly because Blossom is having some confusion."

Brick felt his eye twitch at the interruption.

"As I was saying. I don’t know why you're bothering me when the whole thing was because she needed warmth and I literally have fire running through my veins."

"Oh please. That's just the excuse you're using to stop the flying rumors. Blossom would never allow herself to behave so unseemly unless she had a complete faith and trust in the person she acted that way towards."

Clearly Brick needed to recheck his facts if Howie, Howie of all people, was telling him the same things his brothers had. Was he really that blind when it came to Blossom's actions?

"Which is why you and I need to have this discussion. While you and your brothers may no longer be fighting for the wrong side you were still a tool made for her destruction and as such there is no one less deserving of her attention."

That pissed him off. He glared at Howie and enjoyed the sight of the smaller boy flinching.

"Look here dweeb, I ain't a tool and I ain't about to go about trying to destroy her. In case you haven’t noticed, those days are kinda long gone. Also, let's be real, you have zero right to decide who is and isn’t deserving of anything of hers. She’s the one who gets to decide who does and doesn’t deserve her attention."

Howie had the gale to glare back at him.

"I just want what's best for her. She deserves better than someone like you."

"Yeah? Well she sure as hell deserves someone better than you too. You're nowhere near good enough for her Howie. Blossom already has the brains, she doesn’t need someone who's smart by her side. She needs someone who's willing to share her burdens and you've never even considered doing that. All you ever try to do is take and take from her. You care only about yourself when it comes to her. You want greatness but you know, deep down, that'll you'll never be the best, that someone will always be better and that bothers you. You hate it even. So you latched onto the idea that she’s your ticket. When she saved you all those years ago your brain twisted it to make you think that she might someday care for you and bring you into her life and therefore up to her level but news flash! She saves hundreds and thousands of people on a god damned weekly basis. You’re nothing more than another person in a long line of people that she’s saved and that's all you'll ever be to her. So get over yourself, move on, and give the poor girl the break she fucking needs because she’s stressed out enough as it is without your annoying ass adding to her long list of problems that need to be taken care of."

He’d backed Howie into the lockers and was growling at him by the time he was done. Brick huffed out a blast of smoke and glared for a few moments longer. When it was clear that Howie, who could barely meet Brick's eyes anymore, wasn’t going to say anything else he turned and marched down the hallway. There were a few people giving him weird looks but considering the rumors already floating around it wasn’t like it could get any worse.

Hell, half the school still thought he wanted to date Bubbles!

He nearly threw the school's doors off their hinges as he finally made it outside the school. Boomer was already waited and raised an eyebrow as he marched past.

"You ok-"

"Fine. Going home."

And in a blast of red that may or may not have created a crack or two in the pavement, Brick did just that.

* * *

"Why can’t I seem to get away from you?" Merrick mumbled as they took a water break. Butch raised an eyebrow at that.

"Pretty sure that's my line."

Merrick just glared before stomping off. Seriously though, Butch was starting to get annoyed with the guy. He kept pushing and pushing and while it might have been funny last semester, he'd also been a little bit of a loose cannon then. With the hero gig, and having helped with a couple of basic monster fights in the past few weeks, Butch was feeling calmer than he had in a long while.

Which meant that Merrick's entertainment value had plummeted. Wouldn’t have been a problem if they guy would just back off but apparently Butch had started a war. Which he'd normally just end except that Buttercup was really on him to not screw around right now since they’d just started this hero thing and that was the last thing they all needed.

Butch got it too, he really did, but it was already driving him mad. And mad Butch was not a good Butch. Mad Butch put holes in buildings. Typically using Buttercup's body to do so. Which would be a bad idea. A very bad idea.

A flash of an image of glacial pink eyes staring down at him as he groaned in icy pain went through his mind.

Yup. Not gunna do that. Bad idea Butch. Staying in control was a must.

Merrick was doing some passing drills with another guy on the team but overthrew and the ball went flying at Butch. Said ruff lazily grabbed the ball, bounced it a few times, and tossed it back. Merrick's tsk and following glare said the whole thing was slightly less than accidental.

Butch took a deep breath. How did Buttercup deal with this? He’d read the rule book, really he had, but half of it was just annoying. Don’t do that. Don’t do this. Always make sure to do this though. Ugh. He hated rules! Why couldn't they just let him pound what he wanted to?!

Well, okay, he knew why but still. He was doing better than he ever had before and so Buttercup needed to just back off a little. At least until he handled this guy.

He wasn’t sure how to handle Merrick anymore though if he was being honest. He’d been pretty overt in his manhandling of the guy in previous encounters and so clearly the transfer knew Butch could break him in half and yet he still kept pushing. It was annoying!

...Maybe go after his girls? Blegh. Just the thought of them being his girls was weird, especially when Merrick hardcore wanted Buttercup to be included in that group. Butch hated players. Ironic, yes. Butch didn’t deny that him and his brothers played the field but at least they were honest about it! And they weren't making out with three different girls in one day. Hell, even Brick wouldn’t do that! If a ruff had decided to be involved in some way, past flirting, with a girl then they were honest and loyal to that one girl!

Well, for the most part. Brick was the iffiest there with his flirting but Butch also knew that the entire female population knew and accepted this. Hell, after the whole lap puff thing he'd overheard some interesting things being said. The girls of the school apparently had all accepted a long time ago that Brick would never be anyone but Blossom's at the end of the day and that the time they’d all had with him was borrowed to begin with.

Which was weird. And creepy. And no. He wasn’t going to just roll with that. Another puff-ruff duo? Ugh. Gross. Throw in the fact that this was the reds they were talking about and it just made it worse. He did _not_ need them teaming up on him more than they already did!

The girls weren’t his problem though he supposed and Brick wasn’t too upset about it. Even if the red ruff hadn't acknowledged that he'd heard any of these whisperings, Butch knew he had. Even if he actually hadn't, extremely unlikely as it was, none of his usual girls were flocking to him and he wasn’t too upset about it. In fact, he seemed to be using the time to think about something.

Butch wasn’t dumb enough not to put two and two together. This was his brother after all but he wasn’t Boomer. He wasn’t going to try and poke his nose into Brick's business. It was up to the red ruff to decide what he wanted to do. Even if the thought made his shoulders slump.

They’d still fight every now and then right? He’d still get his breaks from the red team up, right?

Whatever. He’d just unload his frustrations into a monster. That would help.

The coach yelled at him to get moving and Butch put his water bottle down before jogging back onto the court. Merrick was glaring again which brought him back to his original thought.

How to deal with that?

* * *

He'd decided to give Boomer a break for the night and send him out on patrol instead. Did the fact that he was the one who was supposed to be on patrol affect this? Maybe. But he wasn’t about to admit that he was avoiding Blossom. That would be admitting defeat to his youngest brother and he wasn’t ready to do that. Ever.

He wasn’t the only one in a funk either. Butch had been straight up sullen when he’d gotten back from practice. When Brick had asked what was wrong, all he'd gotten in response was a grunt as Butch had shouldered past him for the shower.

He'd bug his brother more about it if it became an issue but lately his brother had been almost...calm. Not a word normally associated with the green ruff but for the first time in a long time it fit. Butch was at ease for once.

The monster fights had helped a lot with that and Brick grimaced at the thought of what would have happened if Mojo hadn't been given a chance. They’d still be non-heroes and Butch would still be twitchy. Chances were high that if they’d continued that way that Butch would have really lost it at some point.

He was trying not to think too hard about that.

Brick groaned as he spun around in his desk chair. There were a lot of things he was trying not to think too hard about. Problem was, he knew he tended to overthink things. It was probably a red thing, he knew Blane did the same thing and so did Blossom obviously. Berserk was harder to get a read on, much like himself he supposed.

He grimaced at that. He hated that he had so much in similar with the red punk. He just hoped that it was obvious that they were different in the ways that actually mattered.

"Dude, did you hear what Boom said earlier?" Butch said, standing in Brick's doorway. He wasn’t actually in Brick's room so the red ruff couldn't justify getting mad.

"What?"

"Bossy apparently was roped into planning the TCB by the senior class. It’s gunna be a nightmare."

Brick tried to process that. They asked Blossom? Seriously? I mean, clearly they couldn't ask Bubs. She was too much about rainbows and butterflies and _glitter_ to trust with something like this. Buttercup couldn't do it either. Not unless they wanted a rave instead of a school dance. But still, Blossom?

He groaned. "Please tell me she didn’t say yes."

Butch raised an eyebrow and he supposed that answered that. He buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah that was pretty much my response. Rob and Prinny and all are in a panic over it too. They don’t have the time to help so they're pretty worried."

"Because Blossom Butch. Blossom. Fuuuuck."

"Yeah. Blossom. Not sure what to do about it either."

Brick knew what to do. He just didn't want to do it. He had plenty on his own plate after all!

"Don’t stress about it Butch. I'll make sure it works out."

"Like usual? You actually going to let her know you helped this time?" Brick dropped his hands and raised an eyebrow. Bitch shrugged. "Just saying. Can’t use the whole, we aren’t the heroes excuse anymore."

"Just- go away Butch. I need to think and you're hurting my head."

"Dick. I was going to offer to help but screw that now. Good luck with the party planning red. Oh and Prinny finally asked Mitchelson out. Peace."

Brick's eye twitched. If he needed Butch's help then Butch would help, whether he wanted to or not. Also, why did he care about Princess and Mitch? Everyone knew Princess would get her way eventually. Anyways, how was he supposed to do this? He couldn't just go up to Blossom and say he’d take care of it after all. She'd give him the stink eye for sure if he did that. He could do what he always did. Plant the ideas and tips she needed to make things go smoothly. Do the research for her and then make sure he placed the answer somewhere she'd see it. Normally that was enough.

He kinda didn’t want to do that this time though. Maybe it was because he could actually claim the spotlight now and not feel like it was unearned. He doubted it though. No, it probably had to do more with everything else.

He groaned again as he clenched his eyes shut. This wasn't easy. He'd spent years at this point not even letting his mind go there. It wouldn’t have helped. He couldn't have done anything about it after all.

He didn’t have that excuse anymore though. He was signed up to be working alongside the good old pink, green, and blue now. He wasn’t just an ex-villain anymore. Soon, hopefully, he’d be able to say he was a hero and not feel like it was forced.

It would probably take a bit but it seemed life didn’t want to give him the time to come to terms with it. Between Boomer and Howie, not to mention everything being said at school, it seemed life wasn’t going to let him pretend any longer.

He still couldn't make his mind go there though. Old habits and all. He glared at his ceiling.

Okay, so he couldn't just take over for her. He also didn’t want to plant the ideas this time either. What did that leave him with?

Easy, offer to help. In a way that wouldn’t piss the pink puff off. Yeah. Right. Easier said than done. He had a nasty habit of saying the wrong thing around the puff and she always noticed.

Being honest might help. It would be tricky though. He wasn’t ready for her to realize, although clearly he wasn’t as subtle as he thought if everyone else had. So it would be a matter of being honest but not telling the whole truth.

He could do that right? Wouldn’t even have to lie. Just say he was worried that she was taking too much on and wanted to help. As a fellow, future co-leader. He knew she'd accept that reasoning but only if she felt he was being honest about it. That was the problem. She was so good at sensing when he wasn’t saying something. It was what started half their fights.

What did he even really want from her anyways? Now that he wasn’t going to suppress that one thought, ignoring that he’d yet to actually think it, he should probably figure out what he wanted to do about it.

He thought back to what he’d said to Howie. It was all true. Blossom deserved someone who would support her. She was the hero after all and she always would be. The first on scene to help people, the first to make the sacrifice, the first to take the hit meant for someone else. She deserved someone who would do the same for her. Someone who would help her keep doing the good she always did.

The question was, did he think he could be that person?

He flinched at the thought. So close to admitting, even to himself, that he immediately felt his face burn. God he felt like an idiot. He couldn't even mentally admit it to himself without blushing! How the hell was he supposed to do this?

He glared out the window as he mulled the thought over. He knew how, he just didn’t want to admit it. He also knew what he wanted, even before Boomer had tried to lecture him.

He wanted her to trust him but not the way she does now. He wanted her to trust him with the things she felt she couldn't trust other people with. He wanted her to let him be important to her.

Fuck. He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola! That was it. The last of my stockpile. Lots happened in this chapter. There were somethings I was tempted to move or change but I'm so tired guys. So, so tired. I'm sorry about the laziness on my part there because of that. Still, hope you all enjoyed!  
> If you're a US citizen, enjoy the upcoming holiday! Thanksgiving feast! But do it smartly and safely. The numbers for COVID are scary bad and only going to get worse. For the everyone, I might not post before the holidays so enjoy those too! Same dealio with COVID too. Please stay safe everyone. Hopefully we'll have our vaccine soon and things can begin to return to normal. Hold on just a bit longer!  
> See you all before the new year. Ciao!


	19. Mind Over Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With a chapter in the middle of my break! In other words, I need to go on break again after this. Got a little burnt out and so I haven't really done much writing this month. Overtime at work combined with finals was not. Fun. Anyways, here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
> Also! ALSO! I forgot to mention this on the last chapter and felt super duper bad about it. Shout out to knight_of_mockery for this awesomely amazing thing: https://twitter.com/conju_of_crows/status/1325511974692790278?s=20  
> So sorry knight_of_mockery! I meant to post my thanks last time but I really wasn't with it. Thank you again so so much for the awesome piece of fanart!  
> As always, thanks for the kudos, follows, and comments! I love all of them!

Blossom didn’t even flinch as Abigale slammed her locker door shut on her. She was lucky to have superhuman reflexes though. The girl had given her no warning and without them, Blossom had doubt that her hand would have gotten caught in the process. She turned to see Abigale glaring at her.

“You so totally need to get over yourself,” Abigale grit out. Blossom raised an eyebrow, too tired to really deal with this properly.

“Alright. Noted. Can I open my locker now? I still need to grab a book for class,” Blossom said with a gesture to Abigale’s hand, which was still firmly planted on her locker door.

“Do you even understand what I’m talking about?”

Blossom sighed. “I’m sure you’re referring to what happened the first day back? I promise that the rumors are-”

“I don’t care about the rumors because the truth is that you threw yourself at someone who isn’t yours.”

Blossom grimaced but was really too tired to snap back. The rumors were still flying around and showed no sign of stopping. This would no doubt only make it worse. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the hallway already on them and a few people were starting to even whisper.

“I wasn’t in the right state of mind at the time. I was only looking for something warm. My power-”

“Bullshit! You saw a chance to one-up me and took the chance. Well I’m here to tell you that you don’t mean anything to him. You hear me? You are nothing.”

Blossom didn’t really know how to handle Abigale at this point. She had tried to avoid her, with less success than Brick has, she had tried to be nice to her, only to be screeched at, and she had even lost her temper slightly and yelled at her, only to apparently be ignored!

“Alright Abigale. I’m nothing. Can you please let me get my book now? I’d rather not have to force your hand off of my locker.”

Abigale’s teeth audibly ground together. “You bitch-”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Brick asked as he turned the corner of the hallway. He made his was closer to the two girls quickly. Abigale was quick to remove her hand and Blossom sighed before rolling her eyes and going to finally grab the last book she needed.

“Brick! I heard about this new…”

Blossom couldn’t be bothered paying attention after that point. She closed her locker and turned only to see Brick eyeing her. He tilted his head just slightly in question and she shook hers back. It wasn’t a big deal and Brick doing something would just make the rumors worse.

Blossom took a quick look around the hallway and internally groaned. They’d be worse regardless anyways it seemed.

Brick grimaced in response, not completely understanding what had happened but quickly getting caught up to speed with all the whispering going on in the hallway. He sent Blossom one last questioning look that she still shook off. He sighed lightly but let it go.

Abigale ignored Blossom as much as Blossom ignored her as she walked around the girl and Brick to head for her second period class. She hoped that at least that would be the most exciting thing to happen for the day. Maybe that way she could even rest a little later.

* * *

"I encourage anyone who knows anything about what happened last night to come forward. You won’t be held accountable but we are working to find who is responsible. I want to make sure to remind you all that performing pranks is highly frowned upon and anyone who takes action against the other schools for this will be punished accordingly," Ms. Keane's voice rang through the speakers. Blossom could hear it all the way outside where she floated above the field. So much for a quiet day.

Honestly? She was so done with this year. Even with the ruffs now helping out with crime they needed guidance still, a fact that all three were starting to rebel against, which meant time needed to be invested into training them. Luckily all three were managing the training and patrol schedule just fine but it was still exhausting to organize and track.

And then this.

Tons upon tons of dirt had been dumped onto the football field. The baseball field had some too but not nearly as much. Probably due to the fact that the football team had won the tournament this year, but the baseball team hadn't. They'd lost to Farmsville. Who she suspected was responsible for this prank. Or at least, who was supposed to appear responsible.

Usually Citiesville dealt the first blow and everything after that was just retaliation. It didn’t make her job any easier though. Nope. Now she had to deal with cleaning this up and rethinking the security plan.

With a sigh she rubbed at her forehead. She could already feel the headache forming and it wasn’t even 8 AM yet. She wasn’t sure she knew how to get through the day. Especially since the city wanted to know who was responsible and expected her to help find out. Like, how was she supposed to know?! This is what they had the police for!

Buuuut she hadn't been able to say no so here she was, trying to find the needle in the haystack. Whoever had dropped the dirt off had done a very good job at covering up their tracks. No signs of the trucks that would have been needed to drop this all off. No way to track where the dirt came from. Not even a footprint that she could she. Nothing.

Ms. Keane would understand. Everyone else? They’d just harp, and she knew that Mr. Jones would enjoy every second he could of being able to tell her she’d messed up. It was going to be another headache just waiting to happen. Assuming she even got a chance to recover from her current one first.

Maybe Bubbles knew something. She’d been on patrol duty last night which also meant she had been the one on duty at the school. If not her then maybe Boomer? No, wait. Boomer was with her tonight so Butch had been with Bubbles. No? Brick had? Ugh her head hurt, and she was so tired. For the first time in her life, Blossom just wanted to cry from the amount she had to do.

"Yo. How's it going?" Buttercup asked as she floated up to her sister. Blossom took a quick second to close her eyes and compose herself.

"Fine. I wasn’t able to find anything, but Ms. Keane said she'd have a word with the other principles. She's pretty sure Farmsville was behind it so she said she'd call them first. Doesn’t matter though, the city won’t be happy."

"Why would the city care?"

Blossom sighed heavily. "The Trivillathon is supposed to not only showcase the upcoming talent of each city but also serve as a showoff contest for which city is most on top of things. This here proves we aren’t and unless another school gets pranked soon, we’re pretty much the laughingstock school right now."

"...I didn’t know that."

Blossom shrugged. "Most people don’t. It isn’t advertised after all. That's why I've been so on top of making sure we aren’t the first school to be pranked since we started here. Of course, the council won’t see that we were barely pranked the past two years. They'll just see that this year we failed first. I'm not looking forward to speaking with them. Mr. Jones in particular is going to enjoy this."

Buttercup was quiet for a bit before she spoke up again. "Anything I can do to help?"

Blossom waved her off. "No, not really. I just have to face the music really. Ugh I don’t have the time for this either! Anyways, if you find out who did this give them a pat on the back from me for a job well done. Not a single hint as to who it was, and I looked. I mean really, really looked too."

"Why would I know who did it?"

Blossom huffed before giving her sister a look. Buttercup looked away, not able to meet her sister's very tired looking eyes.

"I don’t know Buttercup. Why would you?" Buttercup stayed quiet. Blossom sighed. "Anyways, if you see Brick can you ask him to grab me a copy of things today? I need to head over to council hall and report to them what I found. Or more, what I didn’t find. I probably won’t be back today so can you take my stuff home too?"

"...yeah, will do. Hey Bloss?"

She hummed while glaring down at the dirt. How much was it going to cost to get that moved? She hoped the city wasn’t going to ask her to do it seeing as how she had nothing for them.

"Are you sure I can’t do anything to help? It's just- you look really tired Bloss. Maybe you should take a break."

She probably should. Her head was seriously killing her, but time and crime waited for no one. Blossom turned and gave her sister a soft smile.

"I'm fine but thank you Buttercup. Just make sure my stuff gets home in one piece and I'll be all set."

"Kay. If you say so."

Blossom chuckled at the sight of Buttercup pouting. She quickly zoomed over and gave her a quick hug before flying off. She loved her sisters and knew they were worried, but she was fine. She could handle this. This was nothing she hadn't done before after all right?

She refused to let her shoulders droop.

* * *

Boomer couldn’t help but squint at them in disbelief. “I’m sorry. You’re asking me to what now?”

The kid in front of him clapped his hands together and was about to get on his knees only for Boomer to stop him with a click of his tongue. “Please Boomer! I know you have your own piece that you’re working on for the show but Jimmy’s hand won’t be healed enough for him to learn the piece in time at this point! And you’re the best person I know with anything music. I’m sure you can pick the piano up easy!”

Boomer made a face before rubbing a hand across it. He didn’t need to pick it up. Bellum had paid for a tutor after that first year to teach him how to play all sorts of instruments. Piano had been his first one. Hell, she’d even given him a gorgeous one last year for his birthday.

“I mean, that isn’t really the issue. Classical isn’t really my thing and like you said, I’m working on my own stuff. Plus, I didn’t do so hot in math last semester so Brick’s really riding me this semester for class work.”

The kid’s eyes teared up and Boomer had a flashback to when the seniors were begging Blossom for help. This was karma. No other way to see it. He’d told Blossom she was making a mistake so life decided he needed to walk a mile in her shoes. He knew why she said yes now too. The tears were hard to say no to.

He sighed. “Fine. But tell Jimmy he has to make a try at it too! If he can make it for the competition then he’s the one doing it, not me!”

The kid threw himself at Boomer only to be sidestepped in a flash of blue. Boomer sighed at the sobbing thank you’s. Yup. Karma. It was such a bitch.

* * *

"Okay. What's with the mopey face? It's weird and I feel like I should be watching my back," Butch said eyeing Buttercup as he sat down. She glared at him.

"I'm not you so chill snail brain. I'm just...it’s nothing."

Bubbles hummed at that before pulling out her lunch.

"Feeling guilty that Bloss has clean up duty? We knew it was going to happen."

"Well yeah but still! Why can’t they have Brick do it or something? He’s a red too!"

"Because they don’t trust him Buttercup. Not yet at least and until they do, Bloss is their go to."

Buttercup pouted before burying her face in her arms. "I just don’t like it. She has enough to do as it is."

"No kidding. The lazy ass seniors just had to make it worse too. Asking her to plan the TCB too was BS and a low blow," Butch said as he pulled his lunch out. Bubbles was surprised he had one today until she saw what it was. He’d picked up three burgers from the joint just down the street at some point. She hopped it hadn't been during class time.

"That was kinda rude of them. Rob and Princess said they were helping out as much as they could, but we all know what Bloss can be like. She doesn’t want them to take on too much."

"And ignores the fact that she has too much on her plate instead. We all see it now. It's just a matter of time before something falls and crashes."

Buttercup lifted her head to glare at Butch. "Don’t say that. Leader girl doesn't let things just slip dingus. She'll break herself in half before she lets that happen."

"That she will. I saw what happened to the field. Nicely done to whoever did that," Princess said as she and Robin sat down at the table. "Now, what's this about Blossom doing too much? Because she is and she won’t listen to us."

Bubbles sighed lightly. "Welcome to the club. Now you see a tiny little bit of what it's like to live with her."

"You mean she’s like this at home? Like often?" Robin asked, sounding slightly horrified.

"At home, out in the city, with the charity events and organizations, you name it. Leader girl has always tried to do more. Bubs and I have been waiting for her to hit her limit for years now, but she just keeps going. It would be impressive if we weren't so worried."

"Ugh. Trust Ms. Everything Nice to be that person. She really needs a chill pill or something. Has the professor ever looked into that? Cause it’d be a hit," Princess said with a sniff.

"Nope. No chill pills. He did try to invent a smart pill but that was...well we don’t like to remember all the professor's past inventions. Let's leave it at that," Bubbles said, her eyes glazed over slightly. Buttercup had the same look on her face before she shook it off.

"Anyways, short of locking her in Lockdown, there really isn’t anything we can do to stop her. She's determined to keep going until she can't."

Bubbles and Buttercup shared a look at that. They weren't sure they were ready for the day that happened and at this rate, it would happen. How were they supposed to handle Blossom, their leader, the leader and commander, hitting her wall?

"Well it's a good thing that us ruffs are here to help then ain't it? If Bossy needs a break? I'm sure Brick wouldn’t mind stepping in. Don’t think we need to worry though. He knows what all she has going on. He said he’d do something about the dance and I'm sure he’s working on other things to help her out too," Butch said.

Buttercup gave him a look. "You say that like it's just whatever. No, like it's nothing new. You three only joined us recently you know. There’s still a lot you need to learn before we can rely on you."

Butch paused mid-bite and looked away from the girls at the table. "Right. Right. Totally. We’re new to the helping out thing."

Bubbles wasn’t going to buy it though.

"Butch. Talk. Does Brick always do this?"

She was glaring and Butch wondered if maybe he could make a quick escape. She might be the quickest but maybe if he ran to his next class?

Nah, she’d catch him first easy. Damn.

"I mean he sort of kind of maybe just likes to research and the things he finds might occasionally find their way in front of Blossom. Which can sometimes be helpful."

"So, you mean to say that Brick has been secretly helping Bloss out? Oh my gosh for how long?! Oh, that's so sweet."

Whoops. Sorry big bro.

"I dunno. Don’t really pay much attention. Only really noticed for the first time early this school year."

Ha-ha! There were his smooth lying skills. What an awful time for them to ditch him. Least they were back now, and he could attempt to salvage the situation.

...hopefully enough that Brick wouldn’t skin him alive later.

Bubbles pouted. "Only this year. Boo! I was hoping for more. I already noticed that he paid more attention to her this year."

Saved!

Robin chuckled at that. "Are you sure you aren’t just imagining things Bubs? Cause I'm pretty sure he’s always treated Bloss like an annoying babysitter or something."

Bubbles huffed at that while Princess snickered.

"You can’t force everyone to pair up you know Bubs. You have to let these things happen at their own pace," the red head said. Bubbles brighter up slightly at that.

"So you've seen it too then! I'm not just seeing things!"

Princess shrugged. "I've seen that they treat each other differently from other people but I see that between all of you and it's not really romantic in nature. It more of a clashing nature kind of thing maybe? Not in a bad way, not anymore, but like water and earth. One can stop the other while on the flip side one can erode the other. That doesn't mean that something amazing can’t come from it just that you shouldn’t let your hopes up. Especially with the reds."

Seriously. There was nothing more stubborn than a red.

Bubbles was pouting. "Maybe. I'm not giving up though. I'm convinced he likes Bloss."

"What about Bossy though? Kinda a two-way street ya know?" Butch said around a mouth full of food. All the girls gave him a look. He gave them one back. "What? What'd I say?"

"Just eat your food snail brain. None of us have energy for you right now."

"Rude Butterbutt. Rude. Everyone had energy for me. I'm amazing!"

"Sure Butch," Bubbles said placatingly. "Sure they do."

* * *

Brick was halfway seriously convinced that they actually hated him. He didn’t really have any other explanation for it. They must just hate him. Why else would they make him bring Blossom's bag to their house? They lived there too. They could have just taken it home with them too!

But noooo. They had to have him come and drop it off. They’d even used the half-baked reason of, he can explain the lectures to Blossom while he was there. She didn’t need him to explain anything though. The notes he'd copied for her would be more than enough!

He sighed as he rang the doorbell. At least they’d promised that the professor would be busy. The man had been talking about another physical and all the ruffs were trying to make sure to avoid the puff home for a bit. Usually not a problem. Usually.

Oh well. This gave him a chance to finally talk to Blossom. She wasn’t going to plan this dance. She wasn’t! It was literally more than she could handle. The puff hated these things anyways. It’d be fine. He was sure he could convince.

The trick would be to not start another fight in the process.

Finally, the door opened and there stood the eldest puff. He almost actually winced at the sight of her. She looked exhausted. Not that it was a surprise. They’d been called out a couple times the past week in the middle of the night for either a monster or some gang fight that the cops wanted help with. Even with Ace still in jail, the fighting was still getting out of hand and he wasn’t sure how they could get a handle on it. The puffs didn’t seem worried though, so he guessed it wasn’t too bad yet. He didn’t want to find out at what point they would worry though.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" Blossom's voice was groggy, and Brick frowned at that. She was still in her uniform and it wasn’t wrinkled so she hadn't been napping. She was just literally so tired she sounded half asleep. He was starting to think that maybe he should find another way to get back at the punks. Anything to avoid putting more on her plate.

"Buttercup and Bubbles asked me to bring you your stuff. I have copies of all the notes from today as well as the assignments," he replied as he held out her bag. She frowned at it.

"I’m sorry they made you fly over here for that. Why didn’t they just bring it back?"

He shrugged. "They said that you might have questions and that I could answer them."

"What? Questions? About wh-? About the school stuff? I never have questions though! Ugh, those two, I swear."

"That's what I said but they insisted."

She rolled her eyes before stepping back. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Still, thank you. Did you maybe want a cup of tea before you headed back? As a thank you."

He shrugged again. It would give him the chance he needed to talk to her. "Sure, if you don’t mind."

"I wouldn’t have offered if I did. Is Earl Grey okay with you?"

He nodded as he stepped into the house. Blossom smiled at him before leading him to the kitchen.

"So how was it today? Anything I might need to talk to the teachers today about?"

"Eh. Missed a pop quiz in math but that's about it. Pretty normal day overall."

Blossom hummed as she put the kettle on and got mugs out.

"I'll see about finding a time to make that up. Maybe during lunch tomorrow."

"Not after school?"

She shook her head. "No, I have too much to do. The city is thankfully going to take care of the dirt pile, but they want me to be there just in case. They seem to think that a clue might magically appear during the cleanup."

Brick scoffed at that. Like they’d be that careless. "I don’t think they should hold their breath."

"I agree. The problem is they won’t hear it. Oh well. It’ll give me time to think over some of the other things I have on my plate. I'm actually a bit stuck on one."

"Let me guess, the dance?"

The kettle went off and Blossom poured the tea before walking over to hand him his cup. He thanked her as he took it.

"Well, that's definitely one of them. No, I'm actually a bit stuck on the patrol schedule."

Damn. Of course she was. That was the real reason behind her inviting him in for tea, he was sure of it.

"What about it?" He’d try and steer the conversation back to the dance later.

"Well now that you've been helping for a few weeks and that you've seen my method and the girls' methods I was thinking it was time to start splitting up. I think having one person on call while another patrols would be best. It’ll give us all more flexibility while also adding to our safety. Most crimes we can handle but if there’s a shooting or robbery then whoever's on call can also tag in to help out."

"Sounds like a good idea. We can rotate who does which. Were you thinking of pairing up by colors or some other way?"

"See, I thought by colors at first but then I realized that would put Butch and Buttercup together. She might be a lot better than she used to be and Butch might not very antsy right now but I think that we should avoid having them paired too much for now. Just in case."

"Butch really doesn’t want to screw this up so it might actually be good for him to be with Buttercup. She might be the best one to keep him in line actually."

"You think so?"

"Maybe. Could also go the other way. Hard to ever say with Butch."

Blossom made a face at that before taking a sip from her tea.

"Maybe ease into it? I don’t know. The blues aren’t a problem, but it might be best if at first you paired with Buttercup and I paired with Butch."

Brick hesitated. With how tired Blossom was would that be a good idea? Butch would be well behaved, Brick would make sure of that, but he knew his brother. Even if Butch was behaving, he could be pretty draining. He didn’t mean to be, he just...had a loud presence.

"Maybe I should pair with Butch. I'm more used to keeping him in line after all."

She frowned at him. "You think I can’t handle Butch?" Her tone was annoyed and just shy of angry.

"I didn’t say that. I just think that maybe, if your goal is to ease him into it, that I'd be the better choice to do it. He’s used to taking orders from me. With Buttercup he follows his whims, and we know how unpredictable those can be. With you, well, you're a red but you aren’t his red. He isn’t used to taking orders from you and it might rub him the wrong way."

She thought it over a bit, taking another sip from her tea. He did the same as he waited. "Fair point. Maybe we can switch up the training sessions so that instead of simulations for you and your brothers were mixing the teams up. Honestly, it's something I should have added to the plan right off the bat."

"Not necessarily. It's been nice to ease into things without you three looking over our shoulders."

"We don’t do that." He raised an eyebrow and she grimaced. "Mostly. Okay fine. Starting now though we should start joint training sessions. It’ll help get out siblings used to listening to not just one red."

"Agreed. And now that that's dealt with, I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"No. I am not looking for help with the dance Brick. I have it handled."

He sputtered slightly at that, shocked he’d apparently been so easy to read. "I didn’t even say anything! Why-"

"You mentioned it earlier. The fact that you even accept the invitation for tea was clue enough that you wanted something too. I'm just fine thank you and can handle the dance on my own."

"What if I wanted to help though? Maybe I just want to see what it's like to plan one of these things!"

She gave him a look. "You, Brick Rowdyruff Jojo, want to be responsible for planning a school event? An event that normally your brother would have to drag you to?"

Okay, even he admitted it was a far stretch. But it was possible right?

Well. No, not really.

"I'm just saying."

"Fine. Brick, what did you want to ask me?"

This was not going well. Not at all.

He swallowed heavily before speaking. "I was wondering if you’d like some help with planning the TCB. It seems like a lot and-"

"I can handle it just fine. I don’t need help."

Well, he was screwed. She was mad at him. Again.

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. You don’t need help. Can I help anyways?"

"I'd rather you didn’t."

"Why?"

"Because you didn’t tell me the real reason you wanted to help."

Nope. Now he was screwed. Check and mate and she knew it to. He was cornered. If he said he thought she had too much on her plate it would be like saying he didn’t think she could handle things. As someone who hated when people underestimated what he could do or when people looked down on him, he couldn't bring himself to do something like that to Blossom, one of the few people he truly respected. Even if he did like to push her buttons.

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Sure. Anyways, once you’re done with your tea just put the cup in the sink. I have homework to catch up on so I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood and left the room, her cup of tea in hand. Brick grumbled before chugging the last of his tea. That went about as well as he'd expected it would. Time for plan B. AKA what he always did.

* * *

The class jumped as a loud beeping noise filled the room. A few students glared as Blossom pulled out her phone mumbling apologies as she moved for the window. Brick was up and following her out which felt weird for everyone involved still.

"Mayor, what's the emergency?" Blossom said as she flew out the window. Brick closed it once they were out and turned to watch as their siblings made their way to them. The good thing about the loud alarm was that during school hours, all the supers in the building could hear the alarm.

"Another one? What do you know about it?"

Brick frowned before floating closer to hear what the mayor was saying.

"...throughout the city. People have been falling into what looks like a deep sleep after being attack. Most of the north part of the city is covered at this point in them and pulling them off people doesn’t do anything it seems. We aren’t sure how they're replicating or reproducing but I can say that there are more now than there were at the beginning of the attack."

"Where was the first point that they were found?"

"The northern park area near the business sector. We think they came in through the harbor area near there but it's hard to track the route of the monster when anyone we send into the areas is attacked. We aren’t sure how they're tracking people either."

"Okay, well start there," Blossom said before hanging up and taking off.

"What are we dealing with?" Buttercup asked as she fell into her position by Blossom, Bubbles mirroring her. The ruffs flew just slightly below and even with them.

"It isn’t a big one. There are apparently hundreds, if not thousands, of small flower squid things that are scattered throughout the city. When they attack, they go for the face and if they managed to latch on then the people have been falling into some sort of sleep like state."

Buttercup grimaced. "So, what the hell do we do?"

"Figure out more information," Brick said from below. Buttercup made a face but didn’t say anything.

"Exactly," Blossom said with a scolding look at Buttercup. "First we need to figure out how it sees people. The Mayor said that they don’t seem to have eyes, but they are targeting people."

"Well, that sounds fun," Boomer said dryly. They all made faces at the implications of what was said.

"Stay in pairs and watch each other’s backs. We'll pair off by color," Blossom added. They all nodded as they finally reached the park. Slowly, all six super teens descended while pairing up like told.

"Do you see any?" Bubbles asked when they were a few feet from the ground. Boomer shook his head.

"I don’t see-"

"Move!" Blossom yelled as she shoved Brick out of the way of a leaping blur.

She quickly turned to follow and zapped it with an eye beam while Brick recovered and quickly moved to cover her back. They all took turns looking at the charred remains of the monster. It looked kind of like a cross between a sunflower and a squid with the center containing a giant toothless mouth.

"Well at least they aren’t eating faces," Buttercup said as she noted the lack of teeth. Bubbles shivered at the thought.

"Oh, don’t even go there! That really would be a nightmare monster!"

"Easy enough to kill at least," Brick said with a thankful nod at Blossom. She was frowning at it.

"They went for you first Brick so maybe they track heat?"

"Nope!" Boomer yelped as he zapped another one that was headed for Bubbles. She winced when it let off a high-pitched squeal before dropping dead to the ground. "Where the heck are these things popping out from?"

"Good question. Not like there’s a ton of hiding places here. Anyone see any holes or something?" Buttercup asked. They all shook their heads.

"Well, not heat and doesn’t look like movement either. Bubbles was floating still," Brick said. Blossom bit her lip.

"There has to be something."

A blast of dark green hit another one as Butch dropped the rest of the way to the ground. "Whatever it is, it's annoying and boring. I wanna wail on something man."

Buttercup dropped down next to him. "I was honestly expecting a lot more than this. You made it seem like there was an army of these things leader girl."

"The mayor made it seem like there were. She said no one has been able to get far into the affected areas since they all end up attacked."

"Maybe they aren’t in the central areas. If they look to latch onto people that are awake, they could be moving into the areas where people are still awake," Brick suggested.

Blossom looked around using her X-ray vision. It did look like everyone was already out with one of the monsters attached to them. She could see a few more of the monsters but not a lot. They were all moving towards them though which meant that however they were tracking people was effective across distances. It made Brick's suggestion plausible.

She nodded. "It's reasonable. Let's move to the edge of the attacked zone. Hopefully, we can find out more there."

"Sooo...back the way we came?" Butch asked. Blossom sighed lightly through her nose at his tone.

"Yes Butch. Back the way we came. We can see them with our X-ray vision so activate that as we fly back and look for movement."

Blossom didn’t wait for them to say anything else before taking off. Her sisters followed with no lag, but the boys took a half a second longer to process her movement. They were getting better. Soon they would be up to the same speed as the girls. Which didn’t surprise Blossom. They were counterparts. Anything the puffs could handle the ruffs, in theory, could also handle.

Looking around, Blossom was able to see the odd monster here and there but nothing extreme. It took longer than she expected to hit the point where there was a concentration of movement. Once they hit it though, it was like an explosion of action.

"Oh my god. That's disgusting. It's like a pit of worms," Buttercup said in disgust. Bubbles was making a face to. The ruffs shrug.

"Eh, worms are cool," Butch said. Blossom rolled her eyes. Trust the ruffs to not be weirded out by the sight. They did make Bubbles each a roach once, so she wasn’t really surprised. Thank goodness they’d outgrown that habit though.

"Let's get to the front of it. I want to see if we can redirect them away from the town's people," Blossom said. She felt her sisters glancing at her, but they stayed quiet. The same could not be said for the ruffs.

"Uh, Bloss? Hate to tell you this but if we try that we'll get over run," Boomer said. Blossom couldn't help but frown. She wasn’t used to being questioned. She felt Buttercup's glare at Boomer more than saw it too. She could see the blond boy just shrug at her. "Just sayin'."

"I know. We won't be able to handle that many, but we do need to figure out how to do so. While we could drop down now and start poking to find what works we want to do it efficiently. If we can find what they're weak against while also helping give the citizens time to get away it’ll make it a two birds, one stone situation. I don’t expect us to handle them all until we know what works. The few we saw in the park went down with energy blasts, so I want to see how effective that is as well as how my ice and Brick's fire do against them."

Boomer winced and nodded. "Got it. You've got solid reasons. Understood. My bad."

She couldn't expect the ruffs to understand her way right off the bat she supposed. Even though they’d fought a few monsters after they’d taken the hero gig this was the first one that was different. It wasn’t a matter of just hitting something hard. No. It was more akin to the kind of fights they would have with Him or the other supervillains of the past. The boys weren’t used to fights like this. It was a different type of fight altogether.

Also, they should probably hold a press conference soon to announce the change. Now that the boys were about up to speed and they were ready to split the patrols it would be important to do so. Maybe she'd talk to the mayor about it after this fight.

"Will you be okay to use your ice?" Brick asked. He wasn’t looking at her so she couldn't get a real read on the reason behind his asking. His tone seemed concerned, but she couldn't tell about what.

"I'll be fine. I don’t have much of a choice either way. Plus, if anything does happen to me, you can take over easy enough."

Her sisters were giving her looks and she could see that the comment had startled both Butch and Boomer too. She didn’t know why. She wasn’t the only red on the team. It made sense that if something happened to her that he would take over for her. They thought similarly too. Granted, he had a more aggressive approach, but the overall gist was similar enough that her sisters would have too hard of a time following him.

They really needed to start running drills where her sisters let Brick lead instead of her though. Blossom didn’t like the unpreparedness of the idea.

"Got it," was Brick's only response. He’d probably come to the same conclusion.

"Alright, everyone get ready. We’re here," Blossom said as she slowed to a stop in the air. She took a second to survey before formulating a plan.

"Bubbles, sweep the surrounding streets for people and help them get out. Take Butch with you. Butch, you keep her safe. I know you can’t move as quick but with your shield you can do the most to protect her from them. If that doesn’t work, both of you pull back and await further instruction. Boomer, give them some zaps and let me know how effective that is. Buttercup, you're on damage control. See what they're doing to the buildings and if we need to be worried. Try not to use force against them though. Aim for using energy attacks before they get too close."

Her sisters took off as soon as she was done talking. Boomer and Butch glanced to Brick but he didn’t move. A second later they took off to do as Blossom said. Brick floated next to her.

"We need to have you run drills with my idiots. They need to get used to taking someone else's orders," he said. She laughed slightly at that.

"I was thinking the same with you and my sisters. Anyways, I say we split up and see what works best against them. We can meet up in a couple minutes and re-evaluate."

"Agreed."

They split and went for different groups of movement at that. Blossom could feel the chill still in the air and the sight of snow on the ground did worry her. She usually tried not to use her ice breath too much in winter but there was no other real option. She needed to know if it would work. And thankfully, Brick was there in case she did go into an ice coma. It was more of a relief than she was expecting it to be.

She scanned quickly to see if any people were nearby and frowned. A large number had been attacked and now lay motionless on the ground. She'd have to be careful not to hit them. It was bad enough they were lying in the snow. They couldn't let this fight drag on for too long. There had to be something to take out these things quickly.

Finally, she was able to find a group where there weren’t any people. She took a deep breath and blew, quickly freezing the large group of the monsters. Once she was done, she floated away slightly and waited. A blast went off behind her and she supposed Brick had finally found a group as well.

A shiver went through her. There didn’t-

A loud crack sounded and Blossom frowned. A moment later the ice shattered and the monsters squirmed their way out. They seemed to converge around the ground right below her.

So, they didn’t freeze. They also didn’t track heat signatures, hers at this point would be near nonexistent. Movement was also out and so was sound. She didn’t understand what they were using to track her. Groaning, she sent several blasts into the mass and took out most of them before flying back. Brick was already there.

"Well?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No good. They broke out. They also aren’t tracking by sound or heat."

Brick frowned as a shiver went through her and flew closer, letting his body temperature rise. She nearly moaned at how nice the heat felt. Nearly. She saved herself that slight humiliation just barely.

"They don’t like heat but it won’t do us much good. There are too many people on the streets and my flames tend to get a little out of hand the more I use them."

The buildup of heat she guessed. It made sense. The more she used her ice breath, the lower her body temperature dropped and the harder it became for her to control her ice breath. It was another reason why she tried not to use it in winter. She was already a lot colder to start with.

"So, energy blasts are all we really have. That won’t work though. There are way too many."

"Bloss!" Bubbles yelled and she and Butch quickly approached. Blossom and Brick turned to face them, Blossom blinking slightly in surprise.

"Bubbles. That was-"

"They completely ignored the shield. Went right around it. Almost like they could feel it or something."

Blossom frowned at that. That made no sense. If they could sense energy then why didn’t they dodge the energy blasts? And why go after normal people?

"So, they can sense your shield but not the blasts. That's something?" Brick said, turning to Blossom she shook her head slightly.

"The professor proved a while ago that our energy-based moves are unique in every way to X individuals. While there is a small difference in energy signatures between us all, it’s almost a negligible difference. Normal humans can’t generate anything similar to it. If these things are able to track normal humans then their system won’t be based on our energy moves. Unless Butch's shield is largely different but I doubt that."

"Nah, feels like a concentrated wave of steady energy exactly like what I use for my blasts. Only way it might be different is if my whole energy is," Butch said.

"Not likely. Drat."

"What do you want us to do? Should we still try to help people?"

Blossom grimaced. That would be dangerous and chancy. Plus, if Bubbles got attacked while doing it they would have no way to know. At that moment Boomer and Buttercup also joined back.

"So, they're ignoring the buildings almost completely. Some broken doors and windows but other than that, no damage."

"Yeah and they don’t care about electricity at all. Just kinda passed around them without doing anything."

Well, the mayor would be happy about the lack of damage but only if they could stop this before someone died of hypothermia. Hopefully people were wearing proper winter clothes if they were outside. With Boomer's news though, they were really at square one. There had to be something...

Brick questioned both of them more thoroughly while Bubbles and Butch added in a few thoughts of their own. Blossom floated down a little to think.

If they could just figure out how they knew where people were. That would give them something to work with! Blossom groaned as she flew around a bit, watching the group of monsters that had gathered below them. Some followed her while others stayed where they were. It was even proportional. Somehow, they knew were the others were grouped and that there were more there than where she was. The question was how?

She was thinking about this when she heard a sound. Cocking her head, she turned to see a lady stumble out onto the street. She froze as did Blossom as the group of monsters seemed to turn and face her. The woman stumbled and even from where Blossom was, she could see that her pupils were extremely dilated. Considering the woman had stumbled out the back door of a bar, Blossom assumed she had been passed out drunk. Until now.

She saw the movement and didn’t hesitate. She launched herself forward, ignoring the yells from above her to stop. She dove in between the woman and the monsters and fired a blast but there were too many and she knew it. She knew it was a suicide jump, but she couldn't help it. She wouldn’t watch as a citizen was attacked.

She braced as they converged on her only to be pushed out of the way at the last second by a blue blast. Blossom felt her heart stop. Bubbles smiled at her before the monsters swarmed her. She reached for her sister with a cry only to be yanked up forcefully. She barely registered the woman shriek behind her.

"Bubbles! Let me go! I have to-"

"Enough leader girl! They've got her! We need to pull back," Buttercup said through grit teeth as she yanked her sister higher. Blossom let out a chocked sound but let herself be dragged away.

A moment later Brick flew down and blasted the area with flames. She yelped and struggled against Buttercup again, but Brick had been careful. He hit most of the monsters and the remaining few that had kept Bubbles from the flames scattered. The second they were gone a flash of crackling blue zoomed by and swept her sister up. Boomer aimed immediately for a clear roof of a tall building nearby. Blossom and Buttercup both zoomed for him, Blossom scanning the building as she went. It was mostly clear so they'd have some time.

Boomer cradled Bubbles as he sat down on the roof and Buttercup and Blossom were immediately at her side.

"Darn it Bubbles! Why would you do that?!"

"You know why. Dammit Bloss! Do you always have to be such a hero?!"

"Language!"

"Oh, don’t you dare. I swear, if you want language, I'll-"

"Enough," Brick's voice cut through their bickering and they turned to glare. He grimaced, Blossom knew she had beams built in her eyes and didn’t doubt that Buttercup was the same, but he didn’t back down. "She knew that we needed more brain power than we did speed right now. Her special ability is no good in this situation either. She can’t scream with all these people passed out on the ground or they'll also get hurt. She took the hit because we could afford her to, and it's done now so we need to move on. We don’t know what they're using to target people and we don’t have a solid method to handle them. We don’t know if or how they're replicating either. There are too many unknowns and we can’t waste time arguing so get it together!"

Blossom blinked as she let the eye beams dissipate. He had a point and she could tell Buttercup reluctantly agreed. Butch finally landed on the roof with the woman still shrieking in his arms. He gave her a look before dropping her roughly on the roof.

"Oops," was all he said as she yelped in pain at the impact. Blossom glared at him but let it go.

"Alright. We can’t stay here," Blossom said through grit teeth as she looked at Bubbles. The monster was covering her face and Blossom decided she wasn’t going to let it continue whatever it was doing.

With a quick movement Blossom yanked the monster up and Buttercup, having sensed her intentions, quickly severed the monster’s petal-legs with a precise energy blast, Boomer quickly shifted to avoid the beam clipping him. Once it was free from Bubbles, Blossom threw the monster into the air and a dark blue blast vaporized it. Boomer continued glaring at where the monster had been. Electricity was sparking up and down his neck and she could tell he was close to losing it. He was being careful to avoid it traveling down his arms to Bubbles though. She shot Brick a quick look and he shook his head. She frowned but relented. Brick knew better when his brothers would snap. If her thought it was fine, then she would let it be.

"We can’t leave Bubs either," Buttercup said. Blossom wasn’t going to argue there. Especially when she was still asleep. They needed to get her looked at and soon.

...maybe sooner would be better. Blossom felt her brow furrow as she looked at her baby sister. Maybe if they had someone look after her, they could figure more out. The question was who though? The professor would be a good bet but that was on the other side of town and would take time.

She felt her shoulders slump at her next thought. The observatory was nearby. Mojo knew as much as the professor did about X individuals, maybe even more since he was one himself. She sighed as she looked up at the ruffs. Brick raised an eyebrow at her.

"We should get her looked at. It might give us more clues. We should see if we can grab one of the dead monsters too to have that looked at as well. The problem is that the house is too far away. It would take too much time to get the professor to look at her."

Boomer and Butch exchanged confused looks but she could tell Brick understood.

"Hell. No. I'm not going to that damned ape-"

"No. Cursing."

"The press ain't going to hear me up here and you just suggested-"

"The best possible option. Do you have any other plans?"

Brick ground his teeth together as he glared at Blossom. That was what she thought.

"I don’t like it either, but we don’t have a choice. Butch, drop the woman off at a safe zone and meet us at the observatory."

Boomer moved forward quickly with Bubbles and before anyone else could, took off with Buttercup moving quickly right behind him. Butch made a face but picked up the woman and went off for the nearest safe zone. Brick was still glaring.

"I don’t like it."

"I know Brick but we don’t exactly have a lot of options. I'm trusting you to watch him carefully. Buttercup, Boomer, and I are going to be a little...distracted. I need you to keep a cool head here. Please."

He groaned as he rubbed a hand across his face before returning to glaring at her.

"Fine! I don’t disagree and I can’t think of anything else either. If I see one suspicious movement though..."

She nodded. "Don’t hesitate. The last thing we need is for him to take advantage of the situation."

"Yeah, that would be the real cherry on top. Come on. Let's catch up to those two. Last thing we need is for them to lose their tempers with the monkey before he has a chance to do anything."

And with that, Brick took off for the observatory, Blossom quickly following. She really hoped this wouldn’t backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Cliff hanger. My bad. That actually wasn't on purpose. I didn't realize that this chapter did that until I did my last check just now...Sorry bout that. Especially since I probably won't be able to post another chapter until late January/early February. Whoops. Don't hate me! I'll be back as soon as I can though. Until next time. Ciao!


	20. A Dreamer's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Managed to finish what I wanted to for this chapter to I'm set for the semester here! Still have some drafting to do for Favor's Fortune but I'll be able to focus on that now that I have this drafted up. Still have lot's of edits to do. I probably should have given this one a last read through since I know there was a point or two I really wasn't the happiest with but I was happy enough that it made it through the other rounds of edits so it's fine. Maybe one day I'll read through this whole thing and smooth out those points I'm only like 75% happy with (probably won't happy for a while with how long this thing has gotten!).  
> Anyways, thanks as always for all the follows, kudos, and comments! I love that you guys are enjoying this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

"Mojo! You better be in!" Buttercup yelled into the observatory as she threw the front door open. Boomer quickly followed her in, Bubbles cradled carefully against his chest.

"What is the cause of your infernal, insufferable shouting, that is to say the very loud-"

"Can it chimp. We need help," Boomer said cutting him off. He wasn’t in the mood for his creator's rambles at the moment. He followed Buttercup further into the observatory. She grabbed Mojo as she went past him causing him to squawk.

"Cease and desist you green brute of a Powerpuff girl!"

"Yeah, ain't happening. We need you to check Bubbles now monkey."

"Let him go Buttercup," Brick's voice rang out as he flew into the observatory. She turned and glared, and Boomer couldn't help but agree. They needed the chimp to move quickly which didn't seem to Mojo's M.O. anymore so what was wrong with speeding this whole thing along a little?

Blossom followed shortly after and her glare cut through them both. Buttercup let Mojo go at the look and Boomer swallowed. The pink puff was not happy. She turned away from them though and looked to the kitchen, the edge in her eyes sharpening. If looks could kill...

...it wouldn’t do anything as the literally devil himself walked into the room.

"Blossom my dear, how nice to see you!" Him said as he threw his arms open. Boomer swallowed at the sight of Him and Buttercup tensed. Neither Brick nor Blossom reacted though.

"Him. Were a little busy right now so we don’t have time to play games," Brick said, the glow in his eyes dangerous. Boomer gulped at the sight. His brother was seriously pissed.

"And I was enjoying my Tuesday tea with Mojo meaning he was busy too."

"Him, unless you plan on helping please just stay out of it," Blossom said as she turned back to Buttercup and Boomer, all but dismissing the devil lobster. Him made a face at that but didn’t say anything. Brick kept an eye on Him regardless.

"We need the med room. You still got one?" Boomer asked Mojo. The chimp sighed before gesturing down the stairs.

"Down the stairs, third, that is not the first nor the second, door on the left."

Boomer nodded before heading for it. He heard everyone, Him included, follow. He kicked the door open once he got there and ignored the indignant squawk Mojo let out. He went to the first bed and gently laid Bubbles down. He tried not to wince at the sight of her in this room. It brought back too many memories of his time under Mojo's care and he didn’t want to think about her in any of the situations he went through in here.

"The monsters are doing something that puts people essentially asleep. One of them got Bubbles when she protected me. I want you to examine her and tell me anything you can. We need to know why people aren't waking up as well as anything you can about the monsters. Butch should be bringing one by soon," Blossom said as she followed Mojo into the room.

"Why must I, Mojo Jojo, be the one to do this? The professor-"

"Is all the way across town. We don’t have the time. We need information to handle the monsters and we need it now Mojo. Move it," Brick said as he followed Him into the room. The reds weren't taking any chances it seemed.

The chimp huffed but made his way over to the blonde puff. "Boomer get me the tools, that is the instruments, that I will need to assess and examine the youngest puff."

Boomer glared but, as quickly as he could without wrecking the lab, did as asked. He thrust the bag of things at Mojo. The chimp snatched it off of him grumbling and set to work.

"Heart rate is elevated, shallow and quick breaths, eyes show an increase in movement, body temperature raised. She appears to be in the REM cycle of the sleep stages."

"What's that mean?" Butch asked as he stepped into the lab. Mojo jumped, startled, and turned to glare at him only to yelp when a dead monster was tossed into his face.

"What is-"

"Present for dear old dad. We know you love your experiments. Tell us things."

Blossom sighed lightly but didn’t reprimand him. Boomer supposed that even the pink puff only had so much sympathy for Mojo.

"No need," the sing song voice of Him rang out. All four awake supers not already watching Him spun to face Him.

"What do you mean?" Brick growled out. Butch was at his side in a fraction of a second and Boomer would have joined but he didn’t want to leave Bubbles's side, especially with Mojo right there.

"Simple. I know what the problem is~."

"Then you’d better start talking."

"Tsk. I know I taught you better manners than that my boy."

"Him," Blossom said cutting in before Brick could say anything. He huffed out a cloud of smoke but otherwise didn’t react. "Please. If you know something, please tells us."

Buttercup was glaring and Boomer guessed that if Him didn’t say, and soon, he’d be forced to. Greens weren't known for patience.

"Wellll it’s siiimple. The monsters aren’t that thing there. That thing is essentially just a limo."

"Oh, please don’t tell me you’re implying what I think you are," Blossom said with a horrified look on her face. Brick didn’t look much better.

"What? What are you saying?" Boomer asked.

"He’s saying that the actual monster we were fighting aren’t the flower things. They're in the flower things," Brick said. Both he and Blossom were looking at Bubbles with the X-ray vision before they made faces and looked away. "It looks like the actual monster is a spore of some sort that invades the host."

There was silence as they all processed that.

"Uh-uh. I ain't down for no Alien styled monsters. Nope. I'm out," Butch said as his face turned a little green. "What's this mean for sugar cube there?"

"Weeeell, they won’t burst out of her stomach. Chances are they reproduce in the hosts nervous system and then use the body to create a new vehicle to move to a new host in. I imagine that they would use the host's mouth to keep the host alive longer. They also feed off of nightmares it seems. Exactly my type of monster," Him said. He was the only one in the room who didn’t look disgusted.

"If you were behind this-" Brick stared. Him waved him off.

"Now now my dear. I have faaar more class than that. Still, this should make things easier!"

"How?" Blossom asked. She sounded slightly panicked and Boomer couldn't blame her. Electricity was sparking up and down his arms and it was only a matter of time at this point before he lost control.

"Eeassy. They share a hive mind my dear."

Blossom's brows furrowed in thought. "So if we attack them there..."

"You can kill them all! Isn’t it fantastic?"

"But how?! We can’t exactly go into Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled as she slammed a fist against a table. Butch frowned at her but didn’t say anything. Neither did Blossom. She was too busy thinking.

"Well it's a good thing that I was here for tea isn’t it? This monster is feeding in my realm after all."

Blossom glared at Him. "If you're just saying things and taunting us Him..."

"No, my dear. I'm offering to help."

None of the ruffs trusted it.

"Why?" Brick asked. Him shrugged.

"If Mojo here decided to turn over a new leaf and it's working why shouldn’t I? I couldn't even take the city when just the Powerpuff Girls defending it. With you boys helping now too? I'll just wait until you're all gone and try then instead. Plus, the drama you all are providing me with is just too good to pass up!"

Mojo sighed heavily at that. "Him, please be honest and I mean tell the whole and actual truth that is without lies."

Him huffed as Brick narrowed his eyes at the lobster. "Fine. Mojo has convinced me that you three deserve better and maybe I'd like to take a chance to make things up. Maybe arrange a deal that you join us for Tuesday tea."

"As long as it's not interfering with school, I'll personally bring them every Tuesday for you if it means you'll help," Buttercup growled out. Butch made a face.

"Wait, hold up-"

"Deal!" Him yelled as pink mist invaded the room. Brick groaned and glared at Buttercup.

"Seriously? Next time, let me do the deals with Him!"

Buttercup shrugged not really looking like she minded. "Have to visit the flea bag here Tuesday afternoons anyways."

Blossom shook her head. "It’s already done Brick. I'll take care of organizing the okay with the city later. For now, Him has to get us into Bubbles's dream."

"Weeeell my dear. To be honest, it's more of a nightmare and I can only put one of you in it."

"Wha- hey! That's not fair!" Buttercup yelled.

Boomer shook his head. "That's why deals with Him are tricky. Always want all the facts before you sign your life away."

Buttercup grumbled under her breath at that.

"Fine," Blossom said. "Send me."

"Whoa, hold up. Why you? Us ruffs are more familiar with the dream realms. Send me!" Boomer said.

"Hmmm, my dear boy. You’d be a horrible choice. We need to send someone to help dear Bubbles fight the nightmare not be a part of it."

Boomer felt his face heat up and he wasn’t sure it was just from rage. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"Calm down Boom. Him's just trying to get a rise out of you," Brick said.

"Maaaybe. But I was telling the truth about what you need. To kill the monsters, you have to kill the nightmare," Him purred out. He seemed to be enjoying the slight chaos he was making.

"All the more reason to send me. No, sorry Boomer," Blossom said, cutting him off, "this isn’t the first time I've done something like this." She shot a pointed look at Him who simply shrugged.

"What can I say? It was an excellent idea that simply failed. Again," Him's voice went dark for the first time as he glared at the pink puff. She glared back.

"Plus, Bubbles is most likely to recognize and follow my lead. You going in would just confuse her."

"How?!"

"Because blue for brains, you're already in her dreams. Why the hell would she dream of leader girl or me though? And she’s right, Bubs is most likely to follow her lead. I say we send leader girl," Buttercup said. She glared at Him. "I'm more than happy to stay here and help keep certain creatures in line after all."

With two sisters under some sort of influence, Buttercup would be best left out of dreamland. She wouldn’t hesitate to end any threat to her sisters and ask the questions much, much later.

"She makes sense Boom," Butch said with a shrug.

Brick nodded. "Sorry, Blossom is the best choice here Boomer."

"Great! Are we ready then?" Him asked. Blossom frowned before turning to Butch and Brick.

"Can you two head out and try take out as many monsters as you can?" Brick immediately turned, ready to argue with her, but stopped when he saw the raised hand. She sent him an odd look that Boomer couldn’t read. "Boomer and Buttercup should be enough here. I don’t think either Him nor Mojo are looking to cause trouble."

"I just want my tea and a banana," Mojo said wistfully. Him sighed dramatically.

"I suppose I'll be good for now."

Blossom rolled her eyes even though Brick didn’t look convinced. "I'm worried about the town's people. Everything is still covered in snow. We need to help emergency services get to them to make sure they don’t die. That's always priority number one."

Brick's teeth audibly ground together as he and Blossom stared off. After a few seconds he turned to the door with a growl.

"Let's go Butch," he said. Butch swung to follow but not before sending a glare at Mojo and Him.

"If either of you decide to pull any shit, I will kill you," Butch said before leaving the room.

"See? This is why I said we should have had them take etiquette lesson," Him said to Mojo. The chimp sighed as he sat in a chair.

"Please just hurry up. I want my tea."

"Hurrying would be nice. Him, if you don’t m-" Blossom didn’t even get it finish her sentence before, with a click of his claw, Him sent her into the dream realm. Her body fell limp as her consciousness left her. Boomer zoomed over to catch her before she hit the ground. He glared up to Him.

"I hope you seriously understand that if you're screwing around, you'll have four supers after your head."

Him chuckled. "Oh, I know my dear. I hope you understand after this works that you can trust me."

Buttercup snorted. "I'd sooner trust that the sea was red."

"I can make that happen."

"Try it and your dead lobster."

"How rude."

Boomer sighed before picking Blossom up and moving towards another bed while keeping both Mojo and Him in sight. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea bro?" Butch asked as he followed Brick to where the line of monsters now was. Brick puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"No but it's our only idea. If you can think of anything else, feel free to speak up Butch."

Butch couldn't think of anything really and the few things he did come up with were things the red had probably already ruled out.

"I just don’t like it. They never cared about us and with everything Boom went through in that room..."

"I know Butch, but the city needs us to do something and we both know that no one knows the dream realm better than Him does."

"Still wish there was another way. If they make a move while we’re out here-"

"Then they're dead, both of them. They know it too. That's part of why Blossom asked us to go. Buttercup can handle them both to give Boom the time he’d need to get to us. Mojo and Him know it too. It's a sort of insurance. They attack any of us and they won’t be dealing with the girls for once."

"Okay, I really don’t like it now. Is this just your plan? Is Bossy actually okay with this? And how the hell did you all communicate that?!"

"We didn't but I'm pretty sure that's what she had in mind. Buttercup has the fastest reaction time out of all of us and with her complete control over her X she can handle a surprise attack. Boomer is the fastest ruff and based on the prof's test, is way faster than Buttercup. If those two pieces of shit try a surprise attack then the best two to handle it are Boom and Buttercup. Once Boom gets to us, the element of surprise is gone. If Him and Mojo have half the brain we know they do, they won’t chance backstabbing us ruffs and letting us get a chance to recover."

"Dude! Do you hear yourself?! You're saying that if we get backstabbed here that the puffs are pretty much chop liver!"

They were coming up to the monster line quickly. They’d have to stop talking soon to focus on that. Even over the noise of that and the wind Butch could still hear Brick's teeth grinding together.

"I know! I don't like it either Butch! But with one puff down and the two teams not exactly meshing all the way yet it's the best insurance we can get! If they have any sense, they won’t try anything though so it should be fine!"

Butch glared at his brother. He couldn't believe that Blossom would actually have thought of something like this, but she had been the one to suggest they leave. Brick hadn't even wanted to. He didn’t know the pink puff could be so calculating with her own sisters’ lives.

"I'll kill them. If they hurt the puffs, Mojo and Him are dead."

"I'm sure they know that. Why do you think I'm pretty sure everything'll be fine? I'll personally find a way to burn Him alive if I need to."

Well, Butch would settle for that. He still didn’t like it though.

* * *

It was dark. Pitch black kind of dark. Blossom could barely make out the shape of her hand and that was with her X enhanced vision.

...at least, she was pretty sure she had her X enhanced senses still. It was hard to tell. As far as she could tell, there was nothing there. No sound. No smells. No wind. Nearly no light.

It seemed Bubbles never would get over her fear of the dark. Then again, with things like this happening Blossom couldn't blame her. Having what you fear most thrown in your face against your will time and time again could definitely make it hard to get over.

She had to give this monster a personal piece of her mind for doing this to her baby sister.

Thinking of, Blossom wondered where Bubbles was. It was her nightmare. She had to be here somewhere. The question was, what else would be here too?

"Bubbles?" Blossom said hesitantly. She kept as alert as possible but there was nothing. Slowly, she started to walk forward. "Bubbles? Are you there?"

Nothing. It was actually pretty unnerving. Blossom didn’t have a problem with the dark, but this darkness was different. It was heavy, and Blossom didn’t doubt that she wasn’t alone. Something was there.

"Bubbles!" She yelled. Would it alert whatever else was in here? Yes. Did she care? Marginally. The important thing was finding her sister. Everything else she could worry about after.

"Blossom?" A faint voice from the left drifted over. It sounded somewhat like Bubbles but again, who knew what else was there? Blossom had to be cautious.

She made her way over slowly. "Bubbles? Is that you?"

"Blossom," the voice said, slightly louder. Blossom bit her lip. It sounded familiar but it didn’t actually sound like Bubbles after all. What was it?

"Yes, I'm here. Where are you?"

"It hurts."

That definitely wasn’t Bubbles but she knew that voice. She couldn't quite remember from where though.

"What does? Who are you? Please, I'm here to help."

Again, Blossom cursed her lack of information about this monster. She should have asked Him more questions! If the monster was a hive mind like creature did it link the nightmares of the people it attacked? Or was each nightmare separate? If they were separate did, they have to break out? If they weren't, then was this another person who was attacked?

Too many questions with no time to answer them.

"Please, it hurts. Make it stop," the voice sobbed.

Blossom was close now, but she still couldn't-

A squelch sound hit her ears as Blossom stepped in something wet. She froze. Someone, in pain, in the dark, with a squelch sound.

She should have flown.

"Make what stop? Please, I need to know more. Who are-"

A light went on and Blossom flinched away with a slight hiss. Her eyes watered at the sudden change and she blinked rapidly to try and get her bearings faster.

"Please, big sis. It hurts."

Blossom froze. There on the ground, in pieces, was Bunny. Oh god, it was Bunny. This wasn’t how it had happened. She looked older and didn’t look as deformed. She looked like she would have fit right in as the fourth stable puff. Well, if she was in one piece she would have.

Blossom covered her mouth and turned away. She felt her stomach heave at what she’d seen. She could hear Bunny whimpering in pain and couldn't help but wonder as to how she was even still alive. Was the X-

No. She wasn’t going to think about it. This was a nightmare. That's all. Even if her and her sisters were torn apart, they were still human. X couldn't keep their hearts pumping when there should be nothing left to pump. And from the amount of blood-

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry Bunny!" Blossom cried before taking off and flying as fast as she could away from her youngest sister. She could hear her crying, screaming for Blossom to come back, to make it stop.

She covered her ears. Trust Bubbles to have the worst nightmare imaginable.

She wasn’t sure how long she flew for but eventually, Blossom uncovered her ears slowly. She couldn't hear anything, and it was dark again. Almost as if it hadn't happened. Blossom wasn’t sure she was ready to find out what else was in here. She really needed to find her sis- Bubbles. She needed to find Bubbles.

"Bubbles, please! Are you there?!" Blossom shouted again. Thankfully, she didn’t hear anything from behind her. Instead, she heard a growl from in front of her. She flew up a little higher and squinted into the dark.

Two red eyes blinked back at her, and not a familiar pair either. Blossom froze. She’d just now flown about a good 8 or 9 feet upwards. For her to be eye to eye...

It growled again and a slow red light filled the space. The monster was unlike anything she’d ever seen. It was mangled and torn and ripped. It looked like a hundred different things all messed together and its skin shifted and molted as new things were gruesomely and magically added to the creature. It barred its teeth and Blossom saw red on white. Bones, small human looking bones, were stuck in between its teeth.

She didn’t have time to think any further before the creature roared in her face. Without hesitating, Blossom shot off as fast as she could to her left. A loud boom followed her as she broke the sound barrier. The monster followed just as quickly.

Gritting her teeth, Blossom tried to move faster as she felt the teeth snapping just shy of her foot. Which was ridiculous! There have only ever been a few monsters that could even come close to their max speeds!

When she got out of this, she was never going to let Bubbles watch anything scary ever again!

She could feel it getting closer too. With a short growl, Blossom tried to move faster but she knew she couldn't. Her X was pumping as fast as it could, and it couldn't support a faster speed. She needed something else.

Her teeth ground together. She’d have to outmaneuver it if she couldn't out fly it. Which would be hard in a completely open space. With a huff, Blossom got ready.

She waited until she felt the breath of the monster heavily against her legs again as it opened its mouth and shot at a 90-degree angle to her right. The monster clamped down again on air as she turned again to try and loop behind the monster. It caught the movement and its head quickly turned to follow her. Blossom groaned. How good was this thing's peripheral vision?!

Then again, the thing might not even be tracking her using sight alone. That would be her kind of luck and apparently, Bubbles's kind of nightmare.

She shot straight down this time and the monster continued turning for a second as it lost sight of her. It quickly followed and Blossom groaned internally as she changed direction again to quickly shoot underneath it.

She felt the blood, puss, and other bodily fluids that the monster was sloughing off land all across her back. The smell was awful and she willed herself not to gag. A claw swiped out at her and she rolled to dodge the worst of it. It clipped her arm slightly but she refused to flinch. A second later and she was out from under it and again turning rapidly up. The monster lagged behind slightly but that was all Blossom needed.

She heard an earth shakingly loud crunch as the monster collided with the ground of the nightmare. She stopped and looked down only to quickly look back up.

It had literally burst along the seams and the sight was a strong reminder of what was now plastered along her back. And her arm.

Thinking of, she turned to look at it. It throbbed painfully and she frowned at that. Would a cut like this transfer to her physical body? Another question she'd love to ask Him. Her X wasn’t healing it though so that was one question answered.

She wasn’t invulnerable in here. She could get hurt. And if she did get hurt? She couldn't trust on her X to heal her.

Right. She really needed to find Bubbles now.

* * *

"What's that smell?" Boomer said, cutting in between the verbal tennis match of Him and Buttercup. They all turned to look at him. "It smells like..."

He sniffed a little heavier and turned to follow the smell. His eyes landed on Blossom. More specifically, they landed on her arm. He launched out of his chair and over to her. Buttercup was beside him in a heartbeat.

"What the hell?! How did this happen?!" Buttercup yelled, glaring at Him. Boomer was quick to join. Him simply shrugged at the two angry super teens.

"What happens in dream realm doesn’t always stay in dream realm. It's not Vegas you know," Him said. Both Buttercup and Boomer growled at Him.

"You mean to tell me that if she gets hurt there-"

"That it transfers back to here? Well of course it does! This is the dream realm after all! Haven’t you ever wondered why you wake up with weird bruises sometimes? It's because dream you was bruised obviously."

They blinked at Him and it took Him a second before he realized.

"Aaah, yes. X. I forgot about that. I supposed you don’t wake up with mysterious bruises because of that. Well, normal people do. They never know how it happened either. Not there going to bed, there waking up. You’d think they’d understand but apparently not. They even say if you die in a dream you die in real life so why would getting hurt be any different?"

"That's bullshit. I've dreamt of some pretty crazy injuries and never woken up with even a scratch!" Buttercup said. Him shrugged.

"Obviously because the real dream you was watching a fake dream you go through that. It's only when the real dream you get hurt that you get hurt."

"This is hurting my head and doesn’t matter anyways! Why isn’t it healing? A scratch this small shouldn’t even be open long enough to bleed on one of us!" Boomer yelled. It was still bleeding and the scent of Blossom's blood was putting him on edge. He didn’t like it.

Him simply shrugged again. "Her body isn’t aware of the injury. You don’t truly feel pain in a dream after all, not physically at least. That comes after you wake up. While normal human processes start healing these things right away, I believe X is different, isn’t it dear Buttercup?"

The green puff was frowning down at her sister. Boomer nudged her after a second and she sighed.

"X only works towards healing wounds when we become conscious of them. It isn’t part of an unconscious process. Everything X does for us, we have to tell it to do."

"But that's not what the professor has said before! He said things like how it keeps our body in perfect shape and other things like that," Boomer said. Buttercup shook her head.

"It keeps our bodies in what we believe to be our perfect level of fitness. It's why I have the most muscle mass and Bubbles has the least. Unconsciously, Bubbles doesn’t want to be as fit as me, so she isn’t. Of course, we do also need to work out to get there but the X helps a lot. There’s a limit obviously too. I'm never gonna be able to take Butch in terms of pure strength, X or not. Works the same for other things too. We don’t ever get diagnosed with the cold, ignoring the Ameba Boys’ flu, but we’ve all coughed once or twice and thought we don’t want to be getting sick. If we were infected with something, our X starts to look for it and gets rid of it."

"How can you be so sure? I mean if the professor said-"

"He was keeping it short and sweet. I know because I'm aware of every movement of my X. It's why the professor knows as much as he does. Think of it like walking. We can control it when we think about it but if we don’t think about it we can still do it after starting the process. Our X has been conditioned kind of like that."

"The green puff is correct. When you were younger, that is when you were a child just after you were created, I ran a test using a radioactive isotope to track the movement of your X. If you weren't aware of a problem then your X wouldn’t move," Mojo added. Boomer grumbled.

"So, we all have been controlling our X to do everything we want it to?" He asked. Buttercup shrugged.

"Pretty much. It's why leader girl has you run through exercises in X control. The better your control consciously the better it is unconsciously too."

"This hurts my head."

Buttercup frowned as she looked at her sister. A cut appeared on her leg just above her knee.

"It’s pretty complicated and I don’t totally get it. Neither does the professor. We’re still trying to figure a lot out. Either way, it means she needs to be careful. Bubs too."

"Little sweet Bubbles will be protected by the monster. She is its food after all. It'll scare her but won’t try to kill her. Dear Blossom, is an invader. The monster will do everything it can to kill her," Him said. Buttercup snorted at that and glared at Him.

"You know what happens if she dies right? Even if you weren't the one to kill her."

Him gave her a look. "I'm not an idiot. I was well aware of the risks. I only did this to prove to you three that I really am trying to turn over a new leaf. Well, for now at least. I trust that the leader and commander will emerge victorious. Like she always does."

Despite the fact that Blossom dying would mean them all working to kill Him, he didn’t sound too happy about the thought of her winning. Buttercup supposed that made sense though. They did all have history after all. Hard to get over years and years of trying to kill someone.

She turned to look at her sisters again and clenched her fist. Trust Blossom to give her the crappy job. If this all went sideways, she would be left alone. Either that or she’d be dead at Him's hands. She couldn't blame her though or argue. This was for Bubbles as much as it was for the city now. This thing had gone after their baby sister and Buttercup knew her sisters like the back of her hand.

This monster had pissed off the wrong puff and she was coming for it too. Hell have no fury like Blossom Utonium.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. I'm done. This is ridiculous! Give me Bubbles now!" The Blossom looking...thing shouted. Bubbles was sure it was another trick. Another nightmare that was going to try and break her again somehow. Still, how dare this monster use her sisters. How. Dare. It.

The Blossom thing groaned loudly before dropping into a crouch and burying her face in her knees. Bubbles had seen her do that before. Usually in relief but sometimes out of frustration too.

"Bubbles, where are you?" The thing cried. Well, she supposed she might as well get this over with. If she was lucky the monster would show up again and she’d have another chance to kill it. She wasn’t going to let that thing have its way.

"I'm right here," Bubbles said. The Blossom thing shot up and spun to face her. The look of relief was so much her sister that Bubbles nearly ran to her, but she didn’t. The Blossom thing took a few steps forward, hands reaching out for her, before stopping. Its hands dropped and it swallowed thickly.

"Is that really you?"

Bubbles frowned. This thing was acting really weird.

"I think I should be the one asking questions? What are you? You're not like the other things in here," Bubbles said. She was proud that she was able to keep the quiver out of her voice. If this thing turned out the way Bunny did...

"It’s me, Blossom. I'm not quite sure how I can prove it but Him was at Mojo's and he helped me get here. It's really me."

"Him? At Mojo's? Helping?" That made no sense.

The Blossom thing frowned. "I know it doesn't seem plausible but it's me Bubs. It's really me."

Bubbles really looked at the thing. She was wearing what Blossom had been wearing before Bubbles had been attack. Their winter uniform with what looked to be the usual two undershirts. And she could see the shirts too, barely, through all the cuts and gashes that covered the Blossom thing. Which was weird. They were all really mild injuries which was really weird. It didn’t scream nightmare.

"How can I trust that? How do I know that it's really you?"

Its brow furrowed into what was Blossom's typical thought face. "I'm not sure. We're in your dream realm, although it's being twisted into a nightmare, which means we're in your subconscious. I'm not sure what I could say that would prove it's really me. Anything the real me would know that could prove that, in theory, a version of me summoned by your subconscious would also know. You just have to trust your heart I guess."

Well, it definitely sounded like Blossom but that didn’t help her. It even said to trust her heart and not her gut. An inside thing for the three of them. Blossom trusted her head, Buttercup her gut, and Bubbles always trusted her heart. And her heart was saying this wasn't a nightmare. Which meant it had to be Blossom.

Bubbles launched herself at Blossom and buried her face into her shoulder with a sob.

"Blossom! This has been horrible and everything is scary and the monster keeps showing up and running away and I haven’t been able to catch it but it looks scary too and and and-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay. I'm here. We're going to get you out of here and save everyone all at the same time. Don’t worry, we can do this."

Bubbles sobbed for another moment or two before trying to get it under control. She pulled back to look at her sister.

"I'm so glad you're here. I didn’t know what to do anymore!"

"We can figure it out together. Although, I do have to say...no more scary movies. Ever. I always knew you were the most imaginative of the three of us but this is ridiculous. I just about lost it at the demonic red rover game."

Bubbles winced. "Yeah, that one wasn’t fun. Did you see..."

"Yeah. I did."

Bubbles swallowed at her sister’s tone. This monster wasn't going to get off easy. Not that Bubbles could blame her sister. She was pretty unhappy with the thing too.

"So, what now?" Bubbles asked as she pulled away from her sister. She’d had her moment. They could properly comfort each other later. Right now, they had a job to do. A city to save.

"You said that you've seen the monster?"

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah. It shows up and tries to get close but every time it does, I try to kill it so it’ll fly away again not long after."

"Right. Is it around the times that you run into a nightmare?"

"Yeah, usually right after."

"Probably when it decides to feed. Does it always wait until after?"

"Yes."

"Why after? If it feeds off of fear during would be the better time. Maybe..."

Bubbles waited as Blossom thought it over. She'd come up with something. Blossom always had a plan.

"Okay, we need to find a nightmare."

Nope! Bubbles was not liking this plan!

"Um...Bloss? Is that a good idea? They aren't very nice."

"Oh, I know. Trust me. I met the demented fluffy too. It's why I'm covered in muck." Okay. Ew. "We need to draw the monster out though and if it feeds after a nightmare attack then we need to get through a nightmare attack."

"I'm not liking this plan."

"I know. I'm sorry Bubs. Now, do you know where they are or what they are or anything?"

Bubbles sighed. "Have you seen the butterfly one yet?"

* * *

"Bro! I can’t keep this up for much longer! There’s too many!" Butch yelled. Brick agreed but didn’t say so. They’d been at this for nearly an hour now and there was no sign of these things stopping.

They'd gotten as many people as they could, but it was spoonfuls compared to the ocean they needed to move. Even then, most of what they’d been doing was just moving people indoors and out of the snow. They hadn't even had the time to evaluate if the person needed emergency care or not. To say the least, it was bad.

"We have to! Kick it into overdrive Butch. We don’t have any other option!"

All he could really hope for at this point was that Blossom was getting somewhere and they’d be done soon because it was really looking not good.

* * *

"Ugh. There’s another one. Grab some more gauze blue boy," Buttercup said as she pulled Blossom's shirt up a little higher. Boomer winced but did as asked.

"That like the 20th one we’ve seen. Can she keep this up?"

Mojo sighed. "They are not healing at a speed that a super may be comfortable with, that is to say not as fast as you or she normally would, but the wound is clotting, and she is healing. They are all shallow wounds too and should not cause the Powerpuff too much trouble."

"He’s right. Most of them stop bleeding quickly enough. She’s fine Boom. She can take a hit, even without her X," Buttercup reassured the boy. He grimaced.

"I just don’t like it. Why haven’t they woken up yet? What the hell is happening to cause all this to begin with?"

"Nightmares, my good boy, are never pleasant," Him added before taking a sip from his tea. Buttercup swallowed and she dabbed at the new wound with the gauze Boomer had given her.

"It’s going to be okay. I'm sure her and Bubs will wake up soon. Don’t worry blue boy. Everything is going to be okay."

Boomer made a face. He wondered how much Buttercup still believed that.

* * *

"Why. The. Heck. Do they drink blood?!" Blossom shrieked as she took a deep breath. Breathing out, she froze the field and most of the butterflies. Bubbles shrugged.

"Dunno. I think I saw Buttercup watching something? Maybe it was Butch actually."

"He. Would."

Bubbles was a little worried about her sister. She’d never seen her looking so stressed. She supposed it made sense but still...she needed a spa day badly after this. Bubbles would mention it to Princess. If anyone could get Blossom to say yes to a spa day, it would be her.

"It should show up soon. It usually doesn’t wait long," Bubbles said as she scanned the barely lit nightmare. Blossom huffed as she swatted at the few butterflies she missed. They’d be back but Bubbles would let Blossom be. She needed to blow some steam apparently.

"Good. We need to follow it so we can kill it. Him said they have a hive mind somewhere. The thing has to be retreating back to it when you can’t see it."

"That...makes a lot of sense. Did you ever figure out how they were tracking people?"

Blossom shook her head. "No. If I had to guess though I'd say it has something to do with dreams or how imaginative a person is. I'm leaning towards the former since it would explain why someone blacked out from alcohol consumption wouldn't have been targeted."

"Will the safe zones be okay then? With all those people in one place..."

"Should be fine until we handle this. They have security around the safe zones."

That was true. Bubbles tended to forget that since usually they weren't able to handle monsters. These things though would probably die with a gun shot or two. That would keep people safe there for a bit. With how many of these there were though...

"Oh, I hear it," Bubbles said. A slight hissing sound was filling the space and Blossom was at her side in a flash of pink. The butterflies followed her and she continued to swat at them.

Soon, a long, thin green eel looking like thing slithered into the space. It didn’t have wings but managed to fly. Its singular eye landed on the two puffs and it didn’t hesitate to turn and start to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" Blossom hissed before taking off to follow it. Bubbles was right on her tail. The thing hisses back at them and picked up the pace. "Don’t lose it Bubs! Even if you have to lose me, just don’t lose it!"

"Got it!"

There wasn’t too much to worry about though. Brick, Buttercup, and Butch might have had a hard time keeping up being the slowest of them all but Blossom’s max speed was just about as fast as it and so they were able to stay on it. It kept flying until a small distortion appeared. It flew through that and Bubbles and Blossom stopped just shy of the spot.

"Alright, here we go. I don’t know what to expect so be ready for anything," Blossom said. Bubbles gulped.

"Right. Shall we?"

Blossom nodded. "We shall."

They flew through the distortion and had to blink at the sudden increase in light. In the two seconds they couldn't see they heard a large amount of shrieking. As soon they could see they looked out to see dozens and dozens of the worm like creatures flying at them.

Quickly, Blossom took off up and Bubbles dropped down. The later let out a scream that stunned the oncoming monsters, giving both girls a short chance to scan the area.

There were hundreds, if not thousands of them. They flew around a large column like structure that, upon a closer examination, seemed to be covered in eggs.

"Oh, that is so gross," Bubbles groaned. Blossom shot forward.

"That's probably what we need to take- shoot!"

The pink puff veered away as a large number of worms moved to attack with screeches. Bubbles was about to follow to help but a similar screech came at her from above. She looked up to see the earlier worms weren't stunned anymore. With a curse, she shot off in the opposite direction from Blossom. As she flew, she shot blasts behind her but didn’t look to see if the hit.

A wave of cold hit her and she knew that Blossom had let out a blast of her frost breath. Bubbles took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as she could towards the center structure. The column shook from the force of her scream and most of the worms surrounding it stumbled in mid-air, stunned.

Bubbles took that chance to look behind her and saw that all the worms following her had stopped too. Not wasting a second, she stopped turned and let off a flurry of blasts at them. She kept firing until another screech came at her from the column. She turned to see a swarm charging at her and grit her teeth. She shot forward again and they turned to follow.

She pulled around the column and finally met back up with Blossom. She saw her sister take in a deep breath and kicked her speed up a notch while angling herself down to swoop behind Blossom. The second Bubbles was under her sister, Blossom let of an icy gale that the worms flew into. They dropped like flies at first until the ones at the back pulled back.

There was a groaning noise from the column and both girls looked at it. A giant crack echoed through the space and they watched as more eggs than they could even begin to count hatched.

"Um, plan Bloss?" Bubbles asked as the already large number of worms began to double and triple.

"Well, sort of. Sadly, it's more up Buttercup's alley than either of ours."

"So, keep hitting until there’s nothing left?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

* * *

Butch startled as the person he was carrying jerked violently. He quickly set the person down and flew back. That was new. Please let it be a good new.

There was a gurgle sound from the person's throat and a second later a slimy, small monster forced its way through their lips.

Gross.

He could still see the person breathing so at least Him had been right there. Still, that couldn't be healthy or good for anyone.

The baby monster seemed to unfold once it was clear of the person's mouth, growing to be the same size as the others in no time. Wonderful.

He shot the thing before it could grow anymore, and it died with a more high-pitched shriek that the others had. Well, now he'd seen firsthand how they were replicating. He wasn’t a fan. It was still way too Alien for him, even if the things weren't popping out of stomachs.

With a huff, Butch dropped back to the person to try and pick them up again only to pull back as they jerked again.

"The hell?"

Another tiny monster started to make its way out. Butch waited until it was clear before quickly shooting it. He waited a second before the whole thing began again.

"Yup. Nope. Sorry dude but I'm out. Brick!"

Something was obviously up. Hopefully, it was a good thing and not a bad.

* * *

"Oh my god! This is endless!" Bubbles cried as she flew away from more of the monsters.

"I know! But we need to take down that column!"

"Ugh! Do you think us killing these things here is at least letting people wake up?"

"Who knows?! It might be why those eggs are hatching. It could be that a new one hatches every time we kill one to take its place. That's the problem with a hive mind. They're all connected."

"So annoying!"

Blossom huffed. "I know. I don’t know how long I can keep this up either! My X is draining quickly."

Bubbles frowned at that. She didn’t feel drained at all.

"Um, your X is actually being used?"

"Yeah." Blossom shot her sister a quick frown. "Yours isn’t?" Bubbles shook her head. "Really? Maybe..."

Bubbles felt more than heard the monsters behind her and quickly spun in the air to let loose another scream. They fumbled again and Blossom and Bubbles were able to pull away.

"Bubbles! Is your throat sore at all?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles shook her head. "No, actually it isn’t. That's weird. That was my sixth scream. My voice should be gone by now."

"Maybe...maybe because you're actually dreaming? I'm not here the same way as you. Him sent me here so I'm my entire consciousness. You though, you're asleep technically. This is just your unconscious self. A part of your mind must still be back in your dream realm. Protecting itself maybe? Either way, you also didn’t need to take a breath just now which makes me wonder how long you can keep a scream up right now."

Huh. She was right. Bubbles usually has to take a deep breath to scream, similar to Blossom and Brick with their special powers too. She shrugged.

"I dunno. How long do you want me to try for?"

"I want you to scream and not stop until I get to the column."

"But Bloss-"

"Its fine! Once were out of here my X should heal me. I just might need someone to record tomorrow's lessons."

"I don’t like this plan!"

"I know! But I need you to do it!"

"But what if I can’t keep it up?!"

Blossom gave her sister a serious look. "Then I'll need you to finish this."

"Bloss!"

"No! We don’t have any other options! I need you to do this Bubbles."

Bubbles knew there was no point in arguing. Blossom couldn't keep this up if her X was actually draining. She tugged at a pigtail before nodding.

"Okay. Ready when you are."

"Right. On three."

Bubbles would do this. She would scream herself blue in the face if she had to.

"One."

She could do this. They were the Powerpuff Girls and they always won.

"Two."

She didn’t have to, but she took a deeper breath than she had ever taken before, just in case. Blossom was depending on this.

"Three!"

Bubbles stopped and let out as loud a scream as she could towards the column. Blossom didn’t hesitate. She let of a flurry of attacks towards it as the monsters were stunned by the hit. She saw her sister’s ears begin to bleed bit Bubbles didn’t stop. She kept screaming because that was all she could do.

She watched as Blossom took in a deep breath and let loose with an icy wind at the column. Monsters dropped like rocks when they were hit with it and Blossom kept flying. When her breath hit the column a large groaning sound resounded through the space. Blossom took in another breath and let loose as she began to fly around the column, freezing it as she went. Bubbles kept screaming and screaming. Normally this much would have her throat bloody and raw but she didn’t feel anything.

In no time at all, Blossom had the column covered in ice. She didn't hesitate as she swept back and away before launching full speed at the column. She punched right through it and the sound of the structure cracking echoed loudly. A second later and the cracks from the hole Blossom made were spreading out.

Blossom pulled back again and punched another hole through the structure higher up. Bubbles could see blood covered her sister’s hands and blinked the tears away. She needed to keep screaming.

Once again, Blossom swept out and back in, this time punching a hole through the bottom of the column. It was covered in cracks now and this final time had the structure crumbling into thousands of shards. Blossom pulled away and Bubbles finally stopped screaming. The second her noise was gone, the space was instead filled with high pitched whines and shrieks as monsters began dropping one by one, shriveling as they did so.

Bubbles looked across the space at Blossom and they smiled before blinking as the world around them went black.

* * *

"Fuck! I need more gauze!" Buttercup yelled. Boomer didn’t waste any time.

"Jesus! What the hell is happening in there?!"

"I'm almost out of gauze by the way," Mojo idly commented. The two supers ignored him.

"I can maaaybe go grab some more but really, what would be the point? If she doesn’t wake soon the blood loss will be too much," Him added as he sipped at his tea. Boomer glared at them.

"You do understand what happens if she dies right?! Like, do you actually get what that means for you two?!"

They waved him off. "Yes yes, we get it. Death and all that," Him sighed out. "Honestly, it wouldn’t be the worst death. At least one of the puffs would be gone."

"Him I swear to god if you don’t shut up, I won’t wait until we hit the life or death part," Buttercup growled. The lobster shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to escape as usual."

Buttercup growled as she pressed the gauze against her older sister’s hands. They were mangled beyond belief and getting worse.

Just then, the doors burst open as Butch and Brick stormed in. They didn’t even hesitate as Butch flew over to pin Mojo against the wall and Brick was at Buttercup's side helping to stop the blood.

"What the actual fuck is going on?" The red ruff growled. Buttercup was about to answer before, for the third time, Blossom's hand erupted. They all heard the sound of bones crunching as scratches began to race up her arms.

"Fuck. We need more gauze. Hell, towels at this point!" Buttercup yelled, voice wavering at the damage happening to her leader and sister.

Butch, seeing that the other supers had their hands full, dropped Mojo and zoomed off. He was back in a flash of green with towels.

"This enough?" He asked. Buttercup, Brick, and Boomer snatched them and started trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Hopefully," Buttercup mumbled too lowly for anyone other than the ruffs to hear. Brick gave her a look.

"What's. Happening?' He growled out, eyes glowing a dangerous bright red.

"Hell if I know! Apparently getting hurt in dream realm means getting hurt here and since all of this is happening in Bubbles's unconscious Blossom's X isn’t registering the damage so she’s healing a human pace!"

"That makes no fucking sense!"

"Well, my dear boy, the dream realm rarely likes to make sense. It tends to do what it wants when it wants to," Him hummed out as he took another sip.

"You-"

Brick was cut off from saying anything else as, with a gasp, Bubbles sat up straight.

"Oh my god! We did it!" She cried out. They blinked at her in shock and in that moment, Blossom jerked violently on the table.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Off now!" She barked out as she came awake with a start. The pressure on the wounds was hurting and she tried to pull away from them. They backed off immediately. "Oh my gosh this hurts so much more that I thought it would!"

"Bloss?" Buttercup asked, sounding more uncertain than any ruff had ever heard her. Blossom tried to sit up only to hiss in pain as her hands hit the table.

"Yeah, I'm back Buttercup," Blossom said with a strained smile. Buttercup let out a wobbly laugh before bracing herself against the table in relief.

"Oh my gosh Bloss! Those-" Bubbles tried to stand too only to stumble off the table. Boomer was there in a second to catch her. He didn’t even wait for her to ask before taking her over to Blossom.

"I'm fine! My hands though, I'll need to get back home-"

"You used too much X to fly!" Bubbles said with a glare. Blossom groaned as she held her hands up to see how bad things really were. She winced. Resetting these was going to really hurt.

"Used too much- Blossom what the hell happened?!" Buttercup ground out.

The pink puff waved her off, or tried too only to wince in pain and stop. "Later. First, I need to get back home. While Mojo has the knowledge to fix my hands, he doesn’t have the equipment."

Before Buttercup could make a move to pick up her sister, Brick was there. He didn’t hesitate to scoop her up.

"Well we better get moving then. Mojo, Him. You both got seriously lucky today."

"Wait- Brick put me down! Buttercup can carry me!" Blossom yelled, her face going bright red. Brick didn’t even look at her as he turned to walk to the door.

"Nah leader girl, I think cap heads got this. Plus, technically speaking, he is slightly faster than me," Buttercup said. Blossom glared around Brick's shoulder. She wasn’t fooled by that logic. Her sister’s smile was too sneaky for that!

"In that case Boomer should-"

"Actually, I'm going to need to borrow Boomer for a bit Bloss. Sorry," Bubbles said with a smile similar to Buttercup's.

"Just chill Pinky. It’ll only take a minute or two," Brick said as he finally reached the door. Blossom kept the glare up until he turned the corner. The second she was out of sight Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged looks.

"I soooo called it!" Bubbles giggled.

"No. No son of mine-" Mojo started. Butch spun around and growled at the chimp who shrunk back in response.

"Can it flea bag. Just cause you helped us out today don’t mean jack shit. You ain't no pop of ours."

Mojo made a face but, with a huff, conceded defeat.

"Fine. Him, let us go back to tea at the table. I want my banana now."

Him shrugged before poofing out of the room in a cloud of pink smoke. Mojo huffed one last time before slowly making his way out of the room.

Buttercup turned to Bubbles. "Are you okay? Did you get them?"

Bubbles nodded with a wince, her hand coming up to her head. "I think-"

She started coughing violently.

"Bubs!" Both Boomer and Buttercup yelled at her sides. Butch was quick to join them.

"What's going on? What-" Butch asked.

A second later Bubbles let out a particularly wet sounding cough before the fit stopped. Making a face, Bubbles pulled her hands away from her face to see them covered in a green slime.

"Eeeeeewwww!" She cried. Buttercup made a face.

"Well, that's not gross at all," Butch was gone and back in a second with a damp rag. He held it out. "Here."

Bubbles thanked him before wiping the goo off. "I'm guessing that was the last bit of the monster. We should be sure though. Can you guys go check-"

"We got it Bubs. Don’t worry. Come on snail brain. Let's go see if the town is okay. We might need to help emergency services out too," Buttercup said as she turned to the door.

"Aww, but I'm sooo tired," Butch whined. Buttercup ignored him and pointed at Boomer.

"I'm leaving you here to make sure she’s okay. Once you're good Bubs, head home. Boomer can touch base with us then to see if we still need help. Text Brick too. If he isn’t roped into helping with leader girl's hands send him out our way."

Bubbles nodded. "Sounds good. I'm feeling pretty good so I think I should be fine in a few."

Buttercup nodded before making her way out the door. Whining loudly again, Butch followed.

"Boomer? Could I get a glass of water maybe?" She asked once the greens were gone.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry, should have checked once you woke up," he said as he led her back to the table.

She shook her head. "It was a little crazy. I didn’t realize how badly Blossom was damaged either."

Once she was steady on the table Boomer zipped out of the room and returned a moment later with a glass of water. Bubbles thanked him before taking it and drinking it all in one go.

"Better?" Boomer asked as he took the glass off her. She nodded as she watched him set the cup on the rather dirty table. They’d have to see about getting that cleaned. Mojo wouldn’t be able to do it. Or, well, he’d not want to, and he was sure to cause a headache that would be better to just avoid by cleaning it for him.

"Boomie? I was actually being serious when I told Bloss I needed you for a second," Bubbles said, tugging on a pigtail nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Anything. What's up?" He asked, his full attention on her. She giggled nervously.

"Well, I guess it's not that I need something and more I'd like you to listen to something. See, that nightmare was really really not fun, and it really got me thinking about things."

His brow furrowed. "Okay? I've always got an ear to lend for you Bubs. Was it any one thing in particular that you wanted to talk through or what?"

She shook her head. "No, it's- well there’s probably a few nightmares I do need to talk through, but I think I need to do that with my sisters. Especially since Bloss saw the worst of them. No, I just realized that I've wasted enough time and I can’t do it anymore, not when anything could happen at any time. Yeah, we’re supers and we heal fast but clearly, we aren’t invincible and today was proof of that. I don’t want to wait more only to never get to say this."

Boomer was confused but he’d listen. He’d always have time to listen to her. "Whatever it is I'm all ears Bubs."

She tugged on both pigtails and bit her lip lightly. Boomer raised an eyebrow at that. He’d never seen her look so nervous be-

"I like you!"

Boomer felt his brain shut down as it attempted to process that. Bubbles closed her eyes tightly before continuing.

"I really really like you and I'd love it if maybe, if you're interested, we could go out sometime and maybe, you know, go steady or something because I've wanted that for a while but I know you just got out of a relationship and so did I and I wasn’t sure and I wanted time but I've had time and I know now and I really wanted to give you time because you were also working through things but-"

"Bubs, breath. Just-" he let out a short, disbelieving but very happy laugh. Bubbles's mouth snapped shit. "I just needed a sec to process." He let out another laugh.

"Sooo...you have an answer?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. His face was bright red, and he was smiling from ear to ear. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"Of course I do. And of course, it's a yes. Please. I'd love to go steady with you and be able to call you my girlfriend."

Bubbles felt a smile just as wide as his creep across her face. She didn’t doubt she was also bright red too. "Yeah?"

"Hell yeah. I'm done waiting too."

She giggled. "Good."

* * *

"They succeeded again."

"Perhaps they are worth our time then."

"Perhaps. I have my doubts though. To have a member fall prey to such a simple monster."

"Yes. That was disappointing. Further investigations then?"

"For some. I accept their teamwork. That passes."

"Ah, individual tests then. Yes, that would be a good idea."

"We will have to use smaller monsters. Those that will not attract all six."

"Hmm, yes or perhaps multiple monsters?"

"Yes, that works too."

"Yes, let us go choose who will fight what then sister."

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blues fans! You finally got your moment! I'm sure I'll find a wrench or two to throw in there so don't think it'll be smooth sailing. Also, let me know if you guys found the explanation about X confusing. That was the main point I was worried about so if I didn't make it clear enough then I will have to go back and fix that up.  
> That said, with everything I needed drafted, drafted, I can now go back to my normal release schedule! That means expect another chapter in two weeks time everyone! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time. Ciao!


	21. Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS LATE! I FEEL SO BAD!  
> To explain, I moved this weekend and my new place had internet issues so I haven't had internet since Friday. Which was an issue for many reasons (the main one actually being that my classes started yesterday). Anyways! I'm here with my internet fixed and my new chapter ready to go (and yes, classes are sorted and homework has been turned in so I'm all good there too)!   
> Thanks as always for all the kudos and comments! Enjoy!

"Blossom! It’s quite the jump to go from villains under surveillance to heroes! How much can we really trust them?!"

"Is this their way of making up for the damages they caused as kids?!"

"What guarantees can you give the people regarding their safety?!"

Buttercup watched as Brick clenched his fists behind the podium. Blossom, probably feeling the heat from his rising anger, brushed the back of her hand against his to remind him she was there.

To be honest this...was going about how Buttercup had expected it to. The press barely liked her, and she’d never even committed a crime. The ruffs? Whole ‘nother ball game. She was super grateful that it wasn’t her up in front of that mic right now. Mayor Bellum leaned towards her own mic.

"We will work to answer any and all questions and concerns. Please everyone sit down and we will call on people to speak one at a time once were ready!"

She kinda sounded like a teacher.

"The Rowdyruff Boys have proven over the past seven years that they don’t mean any harm to the people of Townsville. There have been several times that they have even assisted my sisters and I with monsters we found particularly challenging. We, as well as the city government, don’t feel that the Rowdyruff Boys pose any threat. In fact, we’re hopeful that they'll greatly help us in keeping the crime in our city under control," Blossom said calmly.

Buttercup could tell she was nervous though. She was too stiff. Made sense. This wasn’t they're typical press conference.

"My brothers and I have lived in this city all our lives. We love it as much as everyone else here does and we want to do our part in protecting it," Brick said, kicking up another storm of questions that Mayor Bellum tried to get under control again.

Buttercup resisted a sigh. Why couldn't the people just trust that her and her sisters knew that the ruffs weren't a threat? They been watching them for years now. Hell, Mayor Bellum may as well be their mom at this point!

Next to her, Butch started to twitch. She didn’t hesitate to press the side of her foot against his. This was her job. Keep Butch under control. That and serve as a buffer between the blues. While everyone was happy that they were finally together, they weren't quite ready for the whole town to know. Hell, the Professor didn’t even know yet. That was gunna be a fun one.

Butch pressed back lightly against her foot. She didn’t look at him. Technically, she couldn’t. They had to give off the image that nothing was wrong. Looking at him would be a sign of weakness in front of these vultures.

"Alright, we'll start now with the questions," Mayor Bellum said before a number popped on screen. The number would correspond to a reporter who had pressed the question button that everyone had attached to their chairs. The reporter, a young blonde woman, stood up.

"I know that the Powerpuff Girls have a signed contract with the city government outlining their duties. Do the Rowdyruff Boys also have one and is it the same as that of the girls?"

Right for the throat! Ye-ouch lady! That was on their danger question list. Technically the answer was easy. No, they weren't the same because the boys had additional clauses that accounted for what would happen if they did get out of control. Yeah, the puffs had something kind of like that, but it was fluff talk in their contract. They weren't about to go destroying anything and the city knew that. It was a little more difficult with the ruffs.

Plus, they were kind of hoping the ruffs' street cred would help keep crime down and coming out with 'no, they have stricter rules than us' would kind of hinder that.

"We do have a signed contract with the city government that does outline the expectations for myself and my brothers and the consequences of breaking those," Brick calmly replied.

Nice going hat head! Smooth answer, smooth delivery, no hint or sign of nervousness. Would anyone with half a brain see it wasn’t a straightforward answer? Yes. But that was okay. It let the people know that they were bound by a contract like the puffs while also being vague enough the criminals might wonder why he didn’t just say yes or no.

Another number, another reporter stood. An older man this time.

"Has it been talked about as to how the Rowdyruff Boys will make up for previous damages to the city?"

"That happened during a time where the ruffs were being influenced by other villains. The city does not hold them directly accountable for those damages but regardless, the ruffs have already released a public apology and will endeavor to show Townsville that they are truly apologetic for their past actions," Blossom smoothly cut in. She brushed her bandaged hand against Brick's again and Buttercup could only guess that the question had made him nervous. Which made sense. Butch had twitched and Boomer was drumming his fingers against his thigh now.

Buttercup pressed against Butch's foot again and threw her arm over the back of her chair, brushing against Boomer's shoulder as she did so.

They were here. The puffs were on their side. They wouldn't be thrown to the wolves and they knew that the ruffs regretted their time as villains. It was okay.

Boomer's hand stilled as Butch pressed back again as the next reporter stood. Thank god the reds were taking-

"I have a question for Buttercup." Shit. "Her fights with Butch have happened throughout the years and as the Powerpuff Girl most familiar with him, both from her fights and as his counterpart, can she speak to whether or not he can actually control his more violent tendencies?"

Bitch. This was as much a jab at her as it was Butch.

Buttercup stood and made her way to Blossom's podium with a lazy nonchalance. Blossom stepped back slightly so she could speak into the mic.

"I have full faith that Butch will be nothing but an asset to our team. As you all are aware, I have been working towards damage prevention during our monster fights as my strength allows me to maneuver monsters in ways that my sisters can’t. As the strongest of the ruffs, Butch will be paired with me in this role and I'm confident that between the two of us that we can help keep damages to a minimum. His violent nature as you put it, is caused by pent up energy needing an outlet. This outlet will help him as much as it has me. I expect that you will find that Butch will have less and less outbursts as time passes. He won’t have any issues controlling those, again, as you said, violent tendencies." Skank.

Buttercup turned and made her way back to her seat. Butch shot her a thankful look that had a sliver of receding panic in it. She made a face at him with her back still turned before sitting back down. She felt both Boomer and Butch press their feet against hers and pushed back.

The next reporter stood up and Buttercup barely resisted a sigh. This was going to be a hella long day.

* * *

"Oh my god. Make it stop. I'm going to be sick," Buttercup moaned as she watched Bubbles and Boomer being way too affectionate for a couple that had literally just started dating.

"But seriously. Can we like, limit them or something? Only one way too cutesy act a day or something? Please?" Butch begged from beside her. Brick sighed.

"It’s not that bad." Both greens gave him a look. "Okay, it’s not that much worse than Bubs and Mark. It’s just with...Boomer now."

"Come on bro, you can’t look at that and not feel your teeth just rot."

They all turned to look at the blues. They were standing in front of each other. Or well, Bubbles was floating so that they could touch foreheads without Boomer throwing his back out. Their hands were clasped together and they were giggling about something. They hadn't stopped staring at each other for over an hour.

"Yeah, okay. It's pretty bad. But it’s them! Come on, we all expected it."

The greens grunted at him. He had a point.

"Dude. This is why I wasn’t looking forward to this. We’ll never be free from this sight ever again," Buttercup whined.

"Yeah, he’s already more whipped than any other man alive. Did you know that in art she broke a pencil and at the end of the period Boomer was there with a spare for her? Like, two seconds after class ended there he is! Pencil in hand. Disgusting as shit."

Brick rolled his eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing. They're happy. Leave them be."

"Says mister next in line," Buttercup mumbled. Brick whipped around to glare at her while Butch groaned.

"Butters, please no. I can’t. I really can’t."

"Well maybe you just gotta deal snail brain."

"Ugh, speaking of Bossy-"

"No one mentioned her!" Brick cut in. Both of them ignored him.

"How’s she doing? Healing alright?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Yeah. Her hands are still sort of shot though. A few of the bones started healing back the wrong way again last night so we had to re-break them. It's been a nightmare."

"Speaking of nightmares, either of them mention what they saw?" Brick asked.

"At little bit. I think they mostly talked to each other about it. Leader girl said one thing but...well, I'm not gunna share that. Let's just say that they're both pretty pissed that they couldn’t make the things suffer more before they ended it."

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Sugar cube and Bossy said that?"

"More implied? Trust me, they weren't happy."

"I can believe it. Blossom nearly froze me solid on the flight back afterwards. She was pretty shaken up," Brick added as he adjusted his cap.

"I'd believe it."

They went quiet as they continued to watch the blues giggle across the school's yard.

"Who's handling all her stuff by the way? Since she can't, you know, write or anything," Butch asked. Buttercup frowned.

"She’s managed to download a program on her laptop that registers her voice to operate. Took her a good couple of hours to get the hang of it before she was working away as usual."

"You're kidding. Buttercup, please tell me you aren’t being serious. She shattered her hands! Not to mention the blood loss and other damages. Super or not, she needs to rest," Brick said with a scowl.

"Don’t preach to the choir man. Go tell her that. Bubs and I have been trying to get her to just rest and take a break, but she won’t. She says she has to keep working or she'll fall behind. We can’t really argue with her either cause she’s not wrong."

"Yeah, well, she'll fall even further behind if she works herself to the point of passing out! She looks like a zombie half the time!"

"You know bro, it's you saying things like that that has all the girls thinking you and Bossy are okay ouch ouch ouch! That's my spine!" Butch cried as Brick grabbed his brother by the back of the neck and squeezed.

"You are seriously asking for it ya know?"

Buttercup shook her head at them. "So, who wants to go break up the couple so we can all go home?"

"Not it. I say Butch does it."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Hey! Don’t I get a say?!"

"No," Brick and Buttercup said as Brick shoved him forward.

"And hurry up. Bellum said it’s pizza tonight."

Butch flipped him the bird but turned to head over to the blues. This would probably be the biggest challenge of the year for him. Pulling the blues away from one another.

* * *

"So, I know that we’ve only been dating for a few days..." Boomer said with a small smile. Bubbles giggled at him.

"Yeah?"

"But I was wondering- holy shit Butch! What the hell?!" Boomer yelled as he pulled away from the wet willy his older brother had decided to give him. Bubbles glared at the cackling green as she slowly floated back to the ground. She could hear Buttercup cracking up not far away too. Heck, she was pretty sure she even heard a chuckle from Brick. Rude!

"Come on love birds, we wanna get home."

"Shit man! Don’t you have practice or something?!"

Butch shrugged. "Nah, not today. Game this weekend remember? Coach is going easy on us this week."

"Doesn’t mean you can wet willy me! That was disgusting!"

"And really rude Butch. We were talking," Bubbles huffed as she crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "You know I don’t like being interrupted."

"You weren't the one talking sugar cube."

"Doesn’t mean it's okay to interrupt me bitch!" Boomer yelled as he shot an eye blast at his brother, hitting him in the side of the head.

"Ow! Fuck Boom! Not cool!" Butch yelped as he put a hand to the spot before pulling it away. No blood but he could feel a healing burn. It hadn't been a full blast beam. It still pissed the green ruff off and in seconds, flickers of green light were surrounding him. "If you're gunna play at that-"

"Don’t even think about it!" Brick yelled from where he was standing. His brother turned to glare but shrunk back at the look in Brick's eyes. He was definitely not in the mood.

"Whatever! He started it!"

"And you know I'll end it! Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Butch flipped him the finger again before turning to look at Boomer with a raised eyebrow. "Pizza night. You nearly done?"

Boomer waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Give me like two seconds. And space."

Butch scoffed. "Like space’ll make a difference. We’ve all been stuck listening to you two cooing at each other for the past 15 minutes."

"Yeah well, give me two more! Now fuck off!"

Butch grumbled as he walked back to Buttercup and Brick. Both Bubbles and Boomer frowned at them when Buttercup gave him a high five.

Boomer shook his head before turning back to Bubbles. "Anyways, like I was saying. I was wondering if maybe on Friday I could take you out on a date."

Bubbles gave him a huge smile and he melted as he leaned down to touch his forehead against hers again. "I would absolutely positively love that Boomie. Why Friday though? Wouldn’t Saturday be better?"

He shook his head. "Butch has his game and it’ll be the first one of the season. We always go celebrate after if he wins. Plus, Friday is Valentine’s day."

She blinked at him for a second before breaking out in giggles. "So, our first date will be on Valentine's day? I hope you know that means my expectations will be extra high."

"Of course, but they should always be extra high cause you only deserve the best."

"Aww, Boomie! You only deserve the best too!"

"Bubs! Come on! I want to get home!" Buttercup shouted at her. Bubbles pulled back from Boomer to glare at her briefly before turning back.

"Text me the details tonight?"

"Hmmm, some. Most of it's going to be a surprise though."

"I look forward to it."

"Good."

They leaned in again.

"Oh my- Boom! Let's go! Now!" Brick yelled. Both blues felt their shoulders drop.

"Guess we should maybe get going," Bubbles said.

"I don’t want to though," Boomer whispered back. She smiled before floating up to him just a tiny bit...

"I will give you another wet willy bro!"

* * *

"He’s just sooo sweet! Oh my gosh, the past few days have been amazing," Bubbles gushed before squealing into a pillow, her feet kicking crazily in the air.

"Bubbles, if you literally kick up a storm in the living room, I will be angry," Blossom said as she glared at her computer. It made no sense. Then again, did dances, other than Ballet, ever make sense to her?

"Seriously though Bubs, we get it. You've only been screaming since it happened," Buttercup said from her spot on the sofa next to her. "And you might wanna kept it down unless you want dad to hear."

"I still think you're over exaggerating. Daddy won’t do anything to Boomie."

"So why haven’t you told him yet?"

Buttercup smirked while Bubbles glared at her. "I just haven't felt like it."

"Uh-huh. Right. Got nothing to do with the fact that you're worried about that one machine dad mentioned when you started dating Mark."

"He was kidding!"

"Actually, I don’t know that he was Bubs. I saw what he was working on before you brought Mark over. It... wasn’t pretty," Blossom said with an apologetic glance at her sister. Bubbles pouted.

"He didn’t know Mark though. He knows Boomie."

The doorbell went off causing all three to blink at the door. They turned to look at each other, wondering who had invited someone over. Buttercup shrugged at them before getting up to get it. Blossom turned back to Bubbles.

"I really don't think it works that way. Sorry Bubs."

Buttercup opened the door and stopped.

"Noooo, I like him though!"

"Uh, Bubbles? I think it's for you," Buttercup said, strange look on her face. The blonde frowned before floating over. She dropped to her feet when she saw who it was.

"Oh. Hi Mark. What are you doing here?"

Blossom got up to walk over as well, as much to give Bubbles some support while also being better positioned to stop Buttercup. Just in case.

Mark shuffled nervously on the porch. "Hey Bubbly. I needed to talk to you about something. I tried to get a sec at school but, well, congrats on the new relationship. I kinda didn’t want to chance him killing me so, you know."

Blossom glanced at Bubbles whose face was carefully blank. It wasn’t often that she was guarded like this, but it made sense. Blossom gestured for Buttercup to head upstairs. Said puff only glared back.

"Mark, you'll forgive me for asking you this, but do you really need to talk to Bubbles?" Blossom asked after pulling her eyes away from Buttercup. Mark fidgeted but didn’t back away under her gaze.

"Yeah, I do. Its- Look, I got hit by the monster attack recently and I need to talk to Bubbly here about a few things."

Blossom wondered what he saw. After seeing what Bubbles had gone through though, she was okay with not knowing. She suppressed a shiver. They were still all taking through some of those nightmares. Buttercup had nearly blown a hole in the roof when they talked about Bunny.

"Okay, Bubbles? Buttercup and I will be upstairs okay?"

Bubbles looked at her for a second before nodding. If she needed them, they’d be there in a flash but they would give the two some privacy as well.

Buttercup grumbled but after a stern glare from Blossom, made her way slowly up the stairs. At the top she turned to glare at Mark.

"If I find you so much as make her even just tear up, I'll rip you a new one. Kapsch?" She asked. He nodded vigorously at her and Buttercup, somewhat satisfied, made her way down the hall. Blossom gave her sister one more glance but could tell she was fine. If that changed? Well, frostbite could do some rather serious and permanent damage.

* * *

"Come in. We can talk in the living room," Bubbles said as she heard the little click of Blossom's door, but not Buttercup’s, shutting. She’d left her laptop in the living room so maybe she would take a nap. Bubbles definitely hoped she would. Her oldest sister looked exhausted.

Mark nervously made his way in and sat gently on the edge of the sofa. Bubbles sat down in the armchair, the furthest place in the room from the boy.

"So. You needed to talk."

He nodded and Bubbles was surprised at the surge of anger she felt. He tossed her aside after cheating on her, treated her now boyfriend like trash, treated his brothers just as poorly, and the showed up out of nowhere demanding she listen. Not. Cool!

"Yeah," Mark squeaked a little and took a second to clear his throat before continuing. "Yeah. Um, so first I'm really sorry for how I treated you. I shouldn’t have-"

"You're right. And just because you said sorry doesn’t mean I'll forgive you."

Mark winced. "That's fair. I deserve that. Although, let's be honest. You weren't entirely guiltless- no! Let me talk please. You can say whatever you want after."

Bubbles snapped her mouth shut. Fine. She’d let him talk if only so this could finish up sooner. She didn’t want him to come back later about this if she kicked him out now.

"Look, that last monster you guys fought was seriously messed up. The things I saw...I'm not ever going to forget those, and they made me see how much I messed up in so many ways. Yeah, I shouldn’t have asked you out. I did it for a dick reason, but you shouldn’t have said yes. You and I both know you weren't actually into me and you weren't ever going to be. I fucked things up more when I cheated, and I'll own up to that. I clearly was the one in the most wrong in our relationship, but I wasn’t the only one in the wrong. I'm sorry for asking you out. I'm sorrier for cheating. I'd say I won’t ever do it again but I'm trying to be honest. So, that said, I'll at least be honest when I do see more than one girl at a time. Tell girls straight up. If they don’t like it, they can walk away. I'm also not gunna ask out a girl just to get at a guy again either. It was really not cool."

Huh. He must have really seen something terrifying to spook him this bad. She waited but he looked like he was done. For now at least. She could tell there was still something he wanted to say but he seemed to be waiting to hear what she had to say first.

"Okay, fair. I admit I shouldn’t have said yes because I wasn’t interested but I did say yes because I thought that there may have been a chance I could have become interested in you. I should have broken up with you when I realized that wasn’t going to happen. If I had, well, it would have been before break so we would have avoided the whole cheating thing, I guess. I'm sorry."

She had led him on, just like he had to her too she supposed. That had been not okay, on either side. They shouldn't have dragged it on the way they did. She could own that mistake. Especially since he was also owning it.

"Thank you." Mark seemed to have had a weight lifted off his shoulders at her words. She frowned.

"I don’t forgive the cheating though. I probably won’t ever forgive you for that. You'll also need to be extra careful if you ever run into Boomie or one of the greens on your own. I won’t try to get back at you, but they might. Halloween did nothing to make them less angry either."

He grimaced. "Fair. I deserve that. I'll also keep my distance. Not quitting the team though. I love football and even if I wasn’t played even for the easy games this past season, I'm hoping Brick will ease up a little and I might get to play a game or two next season."

"I'll talk to him, the others too. It's me you wronged, not them. They don’t get to punish you for something you did to me. That's for me to sort out. No promises though."

"...are you going to do something to me for it?"

She thought about that. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. Yeah, he was a horrible person for cheating on anyone and she hated that he had cheated on her. On the other hand, like they'd said, she wasn’t completely without fault in the relationship. It takes two invested people to make a relationship work. They didn’t even have half of that.

"No. I don’t think I will. You seem like you've learned your lesson from whatever you saw in the monster included nightmare. I say that whatever that was, was punishment enough."

Mark let out a short laugh. "Yeah, I learned a few lessons. What I saw...well, I doubt I'm the only one who's had a change of heart or a realization or two."

She doubted it too. After what she and Blossom had seen with Bunny...she didn’t think either of them would be forgetting that any time soon.

"Was that it?"

He shook his head. "No, there was one more thing I wanted to say. Kind of an attempt at making amends even though I know it won’t come close. That Merrick guy and Howie came up to me a while back all weird. Kept asking me if I wanted to get things back to the way they 'should be' or something. I dunno. It was weird but I figured it had something to do with you puffs. Howie was involved after all and everyone knows how he is. "

Crazy? Psycho? Obsessed? Yeah, they did. She wasn’t sure about this Merrick guy though. The name rang a bell but she wasn’t sure why. Oh well, she'd let Blossom know and go from there.

"I turned them down but it left a bad taste in my mouth. Felt like I should do something but wasn’t sure what. I'm hoping this is it," he finished.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Now if that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks for listening to me Bubbly. I know you had every reason not to."

She sure did. She didn’t waste any time in getting him out of the house. The second she closed the door on him she turned to the stairs.

"Bloss! I need to talk to you about something!"

* * *

"Come on Brick! You gotta have something to say! Words of wisdom, a wise crack, a jab. Something!" Boomer pleaded as he tugged at his hair in the middle of his brother's room. Brick sighed from his desk.

"I don’t know why you think coming to me about this is a good idea. You're the one she said yes to. You're the one she wants to take her on a date. That all means, you're the one she wants planning it all."

"I know! And I have like, half of it planned but it's the other half that's killing me! I don’t know where to take her for dinner. Especially since everywhere I thought of is already booked!"

"Well maybe you shouldn’t have made the first date with her on Valentine's day then!"

"But it was more romantic and I had to do something anyways! There is no way that I could ignore the holiday literally devoted to couples. Like, seriously bro! We just started dating! I can’t screw anything up this early!"

Brick sighed as he rubbed at a temple. Boomer was pacing again, and sparks were literally flying. The lighting in the whole house had been flickering all day. Hell, even the school lights were having a hard time right now. Bellum hadn’t said anything yet, but Brick didn’t think it would take much more before she did.

"Just...think of something that isn’t a restaurant then! Still too cold for a picnic outside so go have one inside somewhere or something!"

"Where the hell would I do that?!"

"Fuck if I know!"

"Uh, my bros? Bellum be back so maybe don’t scream the cuss words?" Butch said as he poked his head into Brick's room. Brick blew a puff of smoke at him before glaring at his work again. "And also, why was I not invited to this little planning session?"

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Cause last time I asked you for advice I nearly screwed this up for good! Don’t really want a repeat."

"Well, I mean, I guess. But asking Brick for date advice? You know the girls always have those things planned when he occasionally says yes. He never puts more than the basic effort in."

"You make it sound like I don’t do shit," Brick grumbled. Both of his brothers gave him looks.

"Flirting is about the only thing you really do bro."

"Yeah, Butch is right. You kinda do make the girls do all the work."

Brick threw his hands up. "Then don’t ask me for advice and don’t ask Butch! Hell! Ask Rob or Princess or maybe, I don’t know, one of Bubbles's sisters! They'll know what she likes!"

"But then they might leak my plan and I want it to be a surprise."

Brick was going to kill his brothers one day. Some days it was pretty clear which one would go first too. Today was becoming one of those days.

"I'm pretty sure Bossy and Butters wouldn’t say anything. The rest...he has a point," Butch said in thought.

"Well you clearly think my idea is shit so I guess you're just gunna have to ask Blossom or Buttercup then!"

"Nah, you were kinda onto something with the picnic idea. I just need to figure out where," Boomer said as he rubbed his chin in thought. Brick gave him a look.

It was official. Boomer would be the first to die.

"Gotta think of something with a good view or some shit. If you could find a car to borrow then maybe you can eat it in the car?" Butch said as he walked over and plopped down on Brick's bed.

Eh, maybe it’d be Butch.

"Bellum would skin me alive if I borrowed a car and then ate in it. Princess would do the same. Mitch's car is on its last legs and I don’t want that thing breaking down on the date. Mike needs his car for his date with Rob. Rob borrows her dad’s old thing when she has to so that’s out. Bloss and Buttercup don’t have cars. So, that won’t work," Boomer said.

Brick sighed. "I mean, it you want a nice view and warm there is one place but good luck convincing the owner to let you use it for a date with the puff."

Boomer snapped his head in Brick's direction. "Where? Who? You know I can be real persuasive."

"Top floor of the observatory has a great view. Volcano keeps the area warm too."

All three boys were silent at that. While yeah, it seemed Mojo and Him weren't going to be wreaking havoc they still had been pretty clear on their position with the puffs. They didn’t care to try and kill them but if they died? Well, Brick wouldn’t be surprised if both supervillains threw a party.

"Shit. I don’t know if I can convince Mojo to let me do that."

Butch snorted. "Yeah no seriously. Big red is right but Boom, not even you have enough skill there."

They all went quiet again. After a minute or so, Boomer spoke up again.

"Actually, speaking of our wonderful fathers. There was something I've been meaning to say."

"What's up?" Brick asked, his full attention of Boomer. Anything to do with those two had to be bad news.

"Well, you know how you asked me to check out the school for those transfer kids? And how there was that weird smell that I couldn’t pinpoint?"

"Yeah?"

"No. When was this? Why wasn’t I invited?" Butch whined. Brick and Boomer glared at him.

"Needed a softer touch. Didn’t want Bellum on our backs for breaking and entering. Again. Why mention it?" Brick asked Boomer.

"Well, I figured out the smell...smelled just like Him's mist does."

Brick's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me that you smelt Him's influence at the school?"

Boomer nodded. Brick leaned back to think about that.

"Well shit. So, we gotta go question the lobster don’t we? How the hell do we do that?" Butch asked. Boomer shrugged.

"Mojo seemed to be in pretty close contact with Him. It's why I remembered to be honest. Maybe he can help?"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Cause while he still might not like the puffs, he does actually seem to want to get along better with us. Might be because he wants to do experiments but it might also be because he feels bad. That's what the puffs seem to think it is after all."

"So, he’d help? Just gotta go ask him then."

"Yeah except the part where we aren’t supposed to visit the observatory. At all. It's written into the contract we signed. Anytime we want to go there, we need a puff to go with us," Brick said. Boomer and Butch winced.

"So, we ask a puff?" Butch asked.

"Not Bubs. I'm not taking her there. Not if I’m going to maybe, possibly try to have the date there," Boomer said. He gave both his brothers looks, waiting for them to say something. They knew better.

"Blossom wouldn’t be the best idea either. She'll end up wanting to help more and she has enough on her plate as it is," Brick said. At that, both Boomer and Brick turned to look at Butch.

"No. Please bros. Please don’t make me ask Butters. She still hates my guts and I'm trying not to piss her off right now with the whole hero thing."

"Dude, she doesn’t hate you. Just tell her we need to check something and she can tag along. That's okay right Brick?"

"Yeah, Buttercup won’t get more involved than she has to. She's the best option."

"Oh, come on! Then one of you two ask her! I sure as hell don’t want to! You know she'll take advantage of that shit!"

"Nah, she’s your counterpart. You ask," Brick said. Boomer nodded.

"Hell. No. First off, if blue butt here wants to take sugar cube to the observatory then he needs someone to take him there to get the okay. And you two didn’t have me tag along for the school break-in! Why the hell should I help here?!"

"I mean, point on the Boom thing but the school thing? Why do you even care? I thought you hated the transfers," Brick said. Boomer shot a glare his way.

"I hate one transfer. Maybe two actually now that I think about it. Still! I told Butters that we'd look into them."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Did you? Look into them?"

"...I meant to?"

Boomer snorted. "Yeah, I say you ask Buttercup. Great way to make up for the fact she’s probably been doing all the work there."

"Hey! I kept an eye on things! I saw that sleaze bag Merrick talkin' to Howie about something?"

That got Brick's attention. "Howie knows Merrick?"

"Meant to ask if they had a class together or something. They both seemed pretty pissed with one another."

They didn’t. At least, Brick was 99% sure that the two boys shouldn’t have any school related anything together. So how did they know each other?

"And you're only mentioning this now? What did they say?"

Butch shrugged. "I mean, it was right before we found out about Mojo so it slipped my mind. I didn’t hear what they were saying either. The conversation was pretty much over once I got there."

Howie and Merrick. Normally Brick would just brush it off. Merrick seemed like a tool and Howie was a nerd supreme. It was likely that Howie was just being bullied. Brick remembered back to the beginning of the semester though. Blossom had seemed concerned by Howie and even Brick had to admit the guy had been unnaturally quiet. Expect for the few instances of strange courage in front of the ruff, Howie hadn’t made any serious attempts to get Blossom on a date since the beginning of the year. Usually there would have been at least another one or two by now.

"Both of you keep an eye out. I wanna know if any of the other transfers end up talking to kids they shouldn’t know."

Butch and Boomer exchanged a look before shrugging.

"Sure. Next, we just need Butch to text Buttercup. Heading there tonight if we can, right?" Boomer asked. Butch glared but didn’t get a chance to say anything before Brick spoke up.

"Yup so hurry it up Butch."

Boomer and Brick grinned at their brother as he glared back.

"If I end up having to do something I'm gunna hate then I'm so blaming you two."

* * *

"Hurry it up slow pokes. It's too late for this as it is. I mean seriously, couldn’t you have waited until tomorrow?" Buttercup asked as she led the way to the observatory. Brick shook his head.

"No, I want this over with now. Plus, Boom has a date plan to organize."

Boomer glared, a blush clear on his face, as Buttercup snickered.

"A starry night picnic is definitely something Bubs will love. I'll be sure not to say anything. Assuming you can get the okay from Mojo."

"Eh. We can be convincing Butters," Butch said casually. The brothers exchanged a look. They’d agreed to not tell Buttercup about Him and the school, but she’d insisted on taking them to Mojo's. She wouldn’t be going in with them, she was in no mood to deal with the chimp, but she’d be waiting for them. It meant they’d have to be quick.

Buttercup snorted. "Yeah. Right. Just remember what you promised me for this favor Butchie boy."

Butch groaned. He’d made a deal with Buttercup that if she did this and didn’t mention it to the other puffs that he’d do her history homework for the next month. Brick hadn’t been happy, because if Blossom found out they’d all be dead, but he’d relented. It was all she wanted so they hadn’t had a choice.

"He’ll do it Buttercup. Anyways, we shouldn’t be too long but don’t expect this to take two seconds either," Brick said. While he and Butch would be talking to Him, Boomer would be talking to Mojo. However long Boomer took would be how long they had with Him. Realistic but annoying.

"Whatever," Buttercup said as she stopped in the air above the park. "Just give a holler once you three are done and don’t take too long. Leader girl thinks I'm on an extra patrol so she probably expects me back in the next hour."

Boomer snorted. "Let me guess, something you do when you have too much energy?"

She gave him a look. "What the hell else do you expect me to do? Blow a hole in the wall like your green idiot does?"

"Hey!"

"Anyways lover boy, I think you have bigger concerns than what I do to blow off steam. Good luck with banana breath."

She took off for another part of the park. Brick looked to his brothers, a resigned look on his face. "Ready?"

"Not really."

"No."

"Great, let's go."

All three ruffs shot, slow enough not to make energy streaks, for the observatory. They didn’t bother knocking once they got there and unlocked the door with one of their keys.

"Yo! Banana breath! Your wonderful sons are here so come out and say hi!" Butch shouted. There was silence as the ruffs plopped themselves down on the old sofa in the main room. Eventually they heard some shuffling above them and knew Mojo was on his way down.

"So. This isn’t weird at all," Boomer mumbled. Butch snorted.

"Seriously. When's the last time all three of us were in here? Other than, you know, that last monster fight."

Brick shrugged. "Probably the day before the signing. We packed all our stuff up and had it ready for the moving people. Puffs came through after with the prof to get rid of all the dangerous machines."

"Sounds about right," Boomer said.

"What are you, my sons, the Rowdyruff Boys doing in my, Mojo Jojo’s home? At," Mojo squinted at the clock as he finished hobbling down the stairs, "half past eleven? I should be in bed."

The boys stayed splayed out on the sofa.

"Butch and I need to speak with Him. Boom has something he needs to ask you though," Brick said. Mojo made a face at them.

"You should not be here. Not without a Powerpuff Girl. I have nothing-"

"Buttercup's outside. She didn’t want to come in. We don’t have all night though. Call Him so we can get this over with."

Mojo narrowed his eyes, looking each ruff in the face carefully before moving onto the next. Finally, he sighed. "I see there is no point, in other words no reason, in trying to dissuade or argue this with any of you. Let me go and summon Him."

"Great. We'll just keep chilling here," Butch said lazily. They watched as Mojo went to the door leading to the basement and went through it. "Don’t you think we should follow? Figure out how to summon Him on our own? Just in case?"

Brick sighed and took his hat off to run his hand through his hair before placing the hat back on. "No. I don’t want to get more involved with these two than we have to. Plus, Buttercup entered into a pre-contract agreement with Him about meeting us. I want to get her out of that, and the only way is for us to make a deal with Him directly instead so there isn’t really a point. I'll find a way to break it to Blossom later."

"Shit. I'd forgotten that."

"Same." Boomer said with a grimace. "I wish there was a way to just get rid of the lobster."

Brick scoffed. "Yeah, same but let's be real, that ain't an easy feat. Pretty sure it’d take more than just us three and while I'm pretty sure I could find a way for us to get help and pull it off it would be more work than it's worth. As long as Him agrees to stay quiet then we have no reason to go at Him."

Butch shot a glare at the door Mojo had gone down. "If there’s even a whiff of either of them going after the puffs or the city..."

"Yeah, agreed."

Boomer nodded as well before all three lapsed into silence waiting for Mojo to come back. After about a minute, Butch's foot started to tap, and Boomer's finger were drumming against his thigh. After another minute both were glaring at the door. Another minute and teeth started grinding.

"Would you two knock it off?! It’s annoying as hell!" Brick growled. His brothers turned to glare at him instead.

"Well they're taking forever dude. How long are we supposed to wait? We don’t have all night!" Butch ground out.

"And it won’t take all night. It's not even been five minutes! The chimp has a fucking cane nimrod! You don’t think it probably takes a bit for him to get around here?"

"Well then maybe I should go lend a hand?"

"No Butch. You're too agitated. You’d probably just break him in half!"

"Better than just sitting around! Plus, not like he doesn’t deserve it."

"Gotta say I'm with Butch on this one bro," Boomer added. Brick glared at him.

"I might not like them either, but you think Buttercup would like to hear we broke the monkey? I'd rather not deal with that. So, sit. Stay. Shut up!"

"We ain't dogs!" Butch snarled.

"Hate to break it to you but we all kinda are Butch! Puppy dog fucking tails. You might not be the designated representative, but you got some of it in there. You ain't just a snail head!"

"Screw-"

"Good to see my boys getting on as well as they usually do," Him's voice said, cutting through the argument. All three boys snapped their attention to the door as Him and Mojo came through it. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure? I haven’t called in that agreement with the puff yet and it isn’t Tuesday so that can’t possibly be why."

"Him. We needed to talk," Brick said with a nod to his brothers. Boomer stood.

"Come on Mojo. I need to ask you something else. We can talk in the kitchen."

"Why must I-"

"We only have so much time before Buttercup bursts through the door. Since Boom's thing is something else, we’re splitting this up," Brick cut in. Mojo grumbled some more but followed Boomer into the kitchen. With the monkey already in a bad mood, Brick hoped his brother had some serious luck right now because he’d need it. He turned to Him only to find he'd summoned a sofa for himself and was laid out across it.

"Weeeell? I'm waiting," Him said in a sing song voice. At least Him seemed to be in a better mood. Brick and Butch exchanged a look before speaking.

"First, since you mentioned it, we need to talk about that deal. It wasn’t a formal agreement so we all know you can’t hold Buttercup to it. You didn’t shake and she didn’t sign anything," Brick started.

"Ah ah ah. A verbal agreement with me can be just as binding as a written one and you know this. I can hold her to it quite easily."

"Fuck that. You try that shell face and I swear I'll make you regret it," Butch growled at the demon. Brick put his hand on his brother's shoulder to try and get him to calm down. Him didn’t look impressed.

"We want to make a deal, written and signed, with you directly and keep her out of it but there's conditions."

That got Him's attention. He sat up, crossing his legs, and placing his claws on his knees. "I'm listening."

"We need information, and we need some time. First, the time. I need to talk to the puffs and get them to understand. Before you say anything, yeah, I need their okay cause without it? They can legally lock us up for life. Already have a signed agreement or two saying as much."

Him narrowed his eyes. "Foolish boys. I know I taught you better than to sign agreements so easily."

"Trust me, it wasn’t signed easily. I know a good deal when I see one and they were good deals. I'm not gunna sign a contract with you that’ll go against those. That means that if the puffs demanded to be here for any meetings that they can fucking be here. Clear?" Him sighed but waved for Brick to continue. "We also can’t be meeting with you if you go around making trouble for the city or the puffs. I need it written in that if you do make trouble that it’ll be a breach and the contract will be voided at that point."

Him glared. "Oh, how the mighty fall. You think I'll agree to such ridiculous terms?"

Brick scoffed. "Yeah. I do. Otherwise you wouldn’t still be sitting there. I don’t know why you and Mojo seem to want to make amends or something but clearly you do and that means no trouble making or law breaking." Him clicked his tongue but stayed quiet. "Next is the information."

"You know that school that went down? Why the hell were you there?" Butch cut in to ask. Brick gave his brother a look as Him shrugged.

"I have noooo idea what-"

"Cut the crap Him. Boom smelt hell fumes in the corridor. You're the only way in this town that could have done that," Brick said with a roll of the eyes. He knew the lobster wouldn't want to just answer but did he think they were dumb? They wouldn’t be asking if they weren't sure.

"Now what would I want in a school?"

"I dunno. You tell us. And if I don’t like your answer? I'm out. We all are and good luck trying to make amends after that."

Both he and Butch gave Him lazy smirks and the devil himself finally seemed to gain some sense.

"Fine. I may or may not have contacted a student in the school. Daughter of an old...acquaintance."

It clicked for Brick then. "Fuck. Abigail is the daughter of a loyalist family, isn’t she? Shit."

As one would expect with any powerful creature, especially one as old as Him, there were families through the years that had sworn themselves to serve Him. Usually it came with some great reward, money, power, revenge, anything the heart might desire. In return though, the family would be tied to the literal devil for the rest of eternity. Occasionally they might get another reward if they proved themselves again but Him was whimsical to begin with so it was hard to say what you might have to do to get it.

"Wait, what?" Butch asked, lost.

"Abigail. Boom and I noticed she feels like Him. Add in the smell of hell at her old school and I'm guessing Him asked her to do something and had the school closed down to make sure she was able to do it. Is that why she won’t leave me the hell alone?"

"Now, now. It's not nice to use the name of your second home in vain you know," Him purred out, clearly amused.

"Answer the question Him. What did you ask her to do?"

Him waved Brick off. "Nothing actually. Her family owned the warehouse I used when I kidnapped the mayor. I asked what they wanted for a reward and... attempted to grant it."

Brick didn’t like where this was going. "Him, what did they ask for?" Him looked away, looking slightly nervous. "Him."

"Oh, I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal! She’s a pretty girl and you like pretty girls. You flirt with enough of them at least. I thought you’d like her!"

Brick groaned into his hands.

"I'm so lost," Butch said.

"He fucking promised her me Butch. That's why she’s so sure that I'll end up with her."

There was a pause. Then Butch cracked up laughing.

"Oh my fucking god! This is hilarious! You were the 'fucking congrats on your service' prize!"

"In my defense, I did only tell her I would present an opportunity to her and that anything beyond that was in her own hands. I didn’t actually promise you. You know I'd neeeever do that to you boys. You're my boys after all!"

Oh, how Brick wanted to kill Him. He really, really wanted to kill Him.

"Fuck me. Let me guess, you also said something about the puffs."

"Hmmm, yes. I did say I'd reward her if she managed to...bring them down a bit."

Butch scoffed. "I mean, explains what her issue with them is. Especially Bossy."

"Yes, she does have something against the pink Powerpuff. I wonder why that is, hmm?" Him said with a pointed look at Brick. He wasn’t going to say anything on that point though.

"Doesn’t matter. I want her to back off."

"Can’t help I'm afraid. You see, the reward was already handled and I can’t just remove it. That would ruin my reputation you see! And truly, there’s no point in my telling her to ignore that last point about the puffs. It should be clear that anyone who can harm the Powerpuff Girls in any way deserves a reward after all. And you can’t say this is me causing trouble. I'm not asking dear, little Abigail to do anything right now. She's doing it aaaaall on her own."

Brick grit his teeth. Technically, Him was right and unfortunately, Him lived for technicalities. There’s a reason why deals with the devil are cautioned against. At the end of the day, the only one who really wins is Him.

"Fine. Just no more actively telling people that you'll reward them for going after the puffs." Last thing they needed was for a swarm of Him's minions hunting down the puffs.

"Fiiine. You boys truly have become so dull."

"If you actually thought that you wouldn’t be sitting there."

Him smiled at that. Brick knew at the end of the day, Him was really only there for one person, himself. Brick could only guess that the entertainment factor was what was prompting all this. Even back when the ruffs had been brought back it had been all that Him really cared about. It was even why the puffs had never had to truly fight Him as kids, because they were the biggest challenge and entertainment Him had encountered in years. The fight for Bellum told Brick that Him considered the supers to be on somewhat equal footing now. That's what led to this. Him wanted to watch the drama and see if the puffs would grow more powerful. Add in the ruffs and even Him would truly struggle in a fight.

Considering that Him was a huge fan of feeling pain, Brick wasn’t too worried about Him actually attempting to fight them again.

"So, shall we sign a contract?" Him asked. Brick frowned.

"Not yet. I'll write one up and get the okay from the puffs. They won’t be signing but they'll need to know."

Him huffed. "Again, so dull. Fine, do what you have to. I expect you to have something by the end of the month." And with that, Him vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Butch turned to Brick.

"So... getting the okay from the puffs?"

Brick groaned. "I'll talk to Blossom about it. God, I can already hear the arguments against this."

"Yeah, good luck bro. Good luck."

Brick groaned again. He was actually going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Hope you all enjoyed! I'm gunna go play video games now. See you all in two weeks! Ciao!


	22. Tipping Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks...so you all know what that means! Another chapter! Hope you all enjoy.  
> Thanks as always for all the kudos, follows, and reviews! Always love to see them!

"Okay. O. K. I can do this. Not like this is my first date or anything. It's fine. I got this."

Butch and Brick exchanged looks as they watched Boomer pace the floor and give himself a pep talk. Again. He was dressed for his date in a pair of nice, grey denim jeans and a long-sleeved dark blue button up shirt.

"You sure you're good there Boom?" Butch asked. Boomer twitched before turning to them with a crooked grin.

"Yeah. Totally. Why wouldn’t I be?"

Butch and Brick exchanged another look.

"Right. Look, Boomer, take a deep breath okay? It's fine. You have an awesome first date planned, and Bubs is gunna love it. She’s meeting you at the park, right?" Brick asked. Boomer nodded before a look of panic crossed his face.

"Shit. I should have picked her up shouldn’t I have? I mean, she was pretty set on me not picking her up but I should shouldn’t I? Shit! Think Bellum would lend me a car for the night? Or Princess? But, wait, shit. It would take too long to drive there. Shit!"

"Uh, think you're good Boom. Blossom mentioned that Bubs wants a date or two before the prof finds out so I really don’t suggest picking her up."

Boomer paled at Brick's words. "Oh shit. I should have asked the prof for permission-"

"Stop! Just...no Boomer. No. We all know the man would lock you up in a cage coated in Antidote X so no. Don’t worry about that tonight either. Just go to the park and have a nice night. Okay? Deep breaths Boom. In and out."

Boomer started to hyperventilate, and Butch decided he’d had enough.

"Screw this shit," the green ruff mumbled before sucker punching Boomer in the stomach. The blue ruff doubled over glaring at Butch.

"The hell!?"

"Stop being a pussy and just enjoy the date dude. Seriously. You're way overthinking things."

"Doesn’t mean you can punch me!" Boomer snarled as he made to launch at Butch. Brick quickly zoomed between the two.

"Okay! Not a good idea before the date Boom. You also need to head off now if you want to be a little early," Brick said with an eyebrow raised. Boomer spun to look at the clock before swearing and taking off in a flash of blue. Brick turned to Butch.

"Think he’ll be okay?" Butch asked. Brick sighed.

"Let's just say it's a good thing Bubs has our numbers. I already told her that if he hyperventilates himself unconscious to call me."

"Ha! Smart. See? This is why you're the red."

Brick sighed before rubbing at a temple. "Sure Butch. Sure."

* * *

Okay. He had this. Girls always loved his dates. He was an expert at this!

...that probably actually wasn’t a good thing. Hell, it was why he’d nearly lost this chance altogether. Bad thoughts Boomer. Bad thoughts!

Boomer groaned into his hands as he stood at the meeting spot. Why? Why was this so hard all of a sudden? He never struggled like this before! He sighed before looking up only to jump back at the sight of Bubbles standing there smiling at him.

"Holy shit! Bubs! Gunna give me a heart attack!"

She giggled at him and he took a few breaths to try and calm down. Not that it did much good. He’d been nervous before but now he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to get through the night.

Bubbles' hair was down for once and softly framing her face in loose curls. She had on a long light blue dress with a denim jacket and what looked like a pair of high heels with little blue bows on them. Her lips shone with lip gloss and he could see gold shimmer around her eyes. She looked amazing.

How did he breathe again?

Shit.

"Sorry Boomie. You looked like you needed a second."

A second. Ha. Boomer thought that he probably needed more than that.

"Right. Yeah, sorry," he cleared his throat and looked at her. His heart hurt in such a good way. She was really here, on a date, with him. "You look amazing."

She giggled at him as her face flushed slightly. "You're looking pretty handsome there yourself."

Boomer felt his face flush at that and couldn’t help the giant grin that ended up on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Thanks."

They stood there grinning at each other like idiots for a few moments before Boomer managed to find the motivation to stop just staring at her.

"So beautiful lady, if you would do me the honors?" He held out his hand as he smiled at her. She flushed again as she lay her hand in his. "Let me show you the most amazing date you've ever been on."

She gave him a blinding smile. "It already is."

* * *

"Blossom, where did Bubbles go? She asked me to show her something yesterday, but I didn’t have it then. I have it now though, but she isn’t in her room," The professor asked as he poked his head inside his eldest daughter's room. Blossom tried not to react, she really honestly did. She couldn’t help it though.

She felt her spine go straight and managed not to whip around to stare wide eyed at her father. It wasn’t enough though. He was like a bloodhound with things like this. "Blossom?"

"Yes daddy?" Blossom smiled as she turned around to slowly face him. For once the man wasn’t smiling at her.

"Where's Bubbles?"

Well, he didn’t look or seem angry. Just curious. Would he stay that way though? Probably not. She’d have to apologize to Bubbles later. Chances were high Boomer was going to have to face the professor sooner and not later like she’d hoped.

"She’s...on a date?"

"Oh? I thought her and Mark... who is she on a date with?"

Why couldn't he have gone and asked Buttercup? Where even was her sister?! There was no doubt that she'd heard the professor. Why wasn’t she coming to help?!

"Um...well, you see, hmm. Okay, he’s a great guy and I know that he’ll really really treasure her. Buttercup approves of him even! And you know how hard that is so you shouldn’t worry about it. It's their first date which is why she didn’t mention it. Bubbles wants to give it a few dates before bringing him over."

"Oh? So, who is it?"

He was smiling but...Blossom wasn’t sure it was a very nice smile. She felt her shoulders drop. There was no way out of telling him.

"It’s Boomer."

The professor went quiet before nodding.

"Okay."

Without saying another word, he slowly withdrew his head and walked away. Blossom watched through the wall until he had made his way to the staircase. Buttercup showed up then and Blossom turned to glare at her.

"Whelp. Tough luck to the baby blues. Boom's a dead man walking," Buttercup said as she looked to the staircase.

"Why the heck would you leave me to handle that?! You should have come and help!"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Would it have made a difference? I mean, let's be real, you were going to tell him either way."

"I mean probably but..."

"Well, it's not like he’s mad right?"

"No, he’s not mad but..."

Buttercup snickered. "Yeah. But. Poor Boom."

"Ugh, you're no help. I'm going to let Bubbles know."

"Eh, she’ll find out later. Let her enjoy at least one date with the guy first."

Blossom hesitated with her hand over her phone before sighing and pulling away from it. "Fair point. Although, knowing her, she’ll find a way to squeeze in another date before the professor finds a way to get him over here."

Buttercup snorted at that. "Knowing her? I wouldn’t be surprised if she convinced dad that he didn't have to meet Boom at all."

"Hmmm...somehow I don’t think even she’s that good."

* * *

"This is amazing Boomie," Bubbles gushed as they landed just inside the roof of the observatory. Boomer had convinced Mojo to open the roof for them. It hadn’t been too hard. It meant there was zero chance of him running into a puff after all.

"You like it then? I was worried cause it's no fancy restaurant but..."

She spun around to face him, stars almost literally shining in her eyes. "It’s perfect."

Not as perfect as the smile she was giving him though. Still, he’d have to thank his bros he supposed.

The roof was down giving them a clear view of the sky and although there was a ton of light pollution from the city, their eyes could still make out most of the stars that people could see without all of that. In the middle of the room was a picnic blanket with a basket in the middle and pillows piled around for comfy seating. Boomer had not only convinced Brick to cook something but also had Butch swing by and light the candles around the blanket for him as well. It was the green ruff’s way of saying sorry for the bad advice all those years ago.

"I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's eat."

He held his hand out and she didn’t hesitate to take it. They walked over to the blanket and sat, shy smiles on both their faces.

"I'm sure it won’t compare to Buttercup's cooking but I'm pretty confident it’ll taste good. We have some stuffed peppers to start with and then ratatouille for the main course. Desert’s a secret and everything is vegan. Promise."

Bubbles giggled. "It sounds amazing. I can’t wait to try it all."

He owed Brick so so much. "Well, let's dig in then."

Boomer pulled out the food as Bubbles watched him, a comfortable but nervous silence falling over them. He handed her her plate and she thanked him softly. He felt his palms start to sweat as he waited for her to take the first bite.

"Yummy! Oh, this is so good! Where did you get this?"

Boomer let out a breath of relief that Bubbles missed. "I may or may not owe a certain red head for this. On the bright side, I've heard he’s a sucker for a certain blonde’s smile so I'm sure if you asked him really nice, he’d make it again for you."

"I might just. I suppose it would be too much to ask for the recipe. Buttercup would love to know how to make something like this I'm sure."

"Not gunna lie. Still find it odd how she’s the good cook and Bloss is...well, I can cook better than Blossom from what I've heard."

"Yeah, Bloss isn’t allowed to touch anything in the kitchen. It usually finds some way of turning into a disaster. One time when she was helping Buttercup cook, she managed to cover the kitchen in the sauce Buttercup had made. It took like, three seconds for it to happen too. None of us could tell how it happened either. As for Buttercup cooking, well, she says it’s relaxing."

Bubbles shrugged slightly at that. It was better than Butch's method so Boomer couldn’t really say much on that.

"I'd love to see first-hand how Bloss does with the one thing she can’t seem to do."

"Boomie. Sweetie. Trust me. That's a sight no one wants to see."

Boomer chuckled lightly at that, his cheeks feeling slightly hot from being called sweetie. Bubbles didn’t seem to notice though.

They continued eating while talking about several things and then continued some more. Even when the candles had burned down to the wick, they both knew they could go on for hours more.

When they’d finished eating, they moved things around so that they were lying side by side on the blanket. Bubbles was using Boomer's shoulder as a pillow and even though he’d started to lose feeling in his left arm because of it, he didn’t want to move.

"Hey Boomie? Can I ask you a question?" Bubbles said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Any time. What's up?"

She hesitated for a moment before speaking up again. "Why...why did you not ask me out? Back at the beginning of high school?"

Boomer winced. He knew the question would come up eventually. Although they were good now, better than ever before even, they’d never talked about what led to their whole issue.

"That’s... It wasn’t anything to do with you. I was just...it wasn’t that I didn’t want to but..." he trailed off with a groan as he rubbed his right hand across his face.

"If I shouldn’t have asked..."

"No! No, you had every right to ask. Heck, I should have had this talk with you before we started going out. I wanted to but..."

"I didn’t really give you a chance."

Boomer snorted. "I mean, I have zero complaints. Zero. But yeah. Look, I'm sure you know that me and my bros... we still have hang ups about our past. Butch might not seem to care but all of us feel like we haven’t really redeemed ourselves ya know? We’ve just done the bare minimum to stay not evil but that doesn’t mean were good. When we started in high school, well, that's when we really noticed ya know? Townsville High is a big school, and half the kids were kids we’d never even met before and they were terrified of us."

"But that's just because they didn’t know you."

"Yeah but still Bubs. There were kids that would literally add three minutes onto their walk time between classes just to avoid the halls we’d use. We heard them talking about it and it sucked ya know? To hear that people still thought of us as villains. The other thing we weren't used to was the talk about you puffs."

She pushed up onto her hands to look down at him, a puzzled look on her face. "Talk about us?"

"Yeah. No one in the middle school or elementary school ever really talked about what all you three did cause it was old news. They were all used to it. Once we hit high school and all those other kids from other middle schools saw you three though...well, it was a bit of a shock. We were so used to you three being heroes that we never really thought about how amazing what you three do is. That's all they could talk about though. And anytime any of them saw one of us near one of you? Man, people did not like that at all."

"Really? I didn't..."

"You puffs are probably so used to being talked about that you tune most of it out. Bloss noticed and apologized to us after about a month. She said it’d die down before the end of the school year and she was right, but the damage was still done. After hearing all of that for a few months I just didn’t think..."

Bubbles took a second before catching on and her face hardened. "No one can decide who is or isn’t good enough for us but us."

Boomer shrugged sheepishly. "I mean yeah but that's easier said than done Bubs. Mentally I just couldn’t get over that new perception. Then that girl asked me out and I was confused, and I went to Butch and... well. That was the last time I'll ever go to a green for dating advice."

"I somehow don’t think going to Brick would have been much help either."

Boomer laughed at that. "Probably not! He’d have told me that my crush on you was a bad idea and that maybe dating someone else could help me get over it."

Bubbles cocked her head slightly. "Butch told you something different?"

Boomer blushed and looked away while scratching sheepishly at his cheek. "Yeah, um. Butch pretty much asked who she was, then said she’s hot, then said why wouldn’t I say yes. So, I said yes?"

Bubbles gave him a look. "Don’t ask Butch for advice again. And here I thought Buttercup was bad. At least she’s not that bad."

Boomer shrugged as he turned back to look at Bubbles. "The greens go with their gut instinct. They live in the moment. If they have an urge to say yes and no real reason not to? They'll say yes."

"True," Bubbles said with a sigh as some hair fell into her eyes.

Boomer reached up to tuck it back behind her ear before letting his hand rest against her cheek. She smiled down softly at him as she leaned into his hand.

"Have you had fun tonight?" He asked her softly. She giggled lightly.

"Silly Boomie. Of course I have. I always have fun when I'm with you."

Boomer swallowed lightly at that. Thank god he hadn’t screwed this up for good. He would have hated himself for the rest of time if he had. He felt his eyes widen as Bubbles brought her face close to his.

"Bubs?"

"Are you going to have me make all the first moves or are you going to stop making me wait?" She said with a sly smile.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed up slightly and brushed his lips against hers, feather soft. She followed him as he leaned back down to brush her lips against his again only to have him return it again. Sweet, gentle, soft. Everything that was Bubbles. He wasn’t in any rush for anything more. Just her being here was all he needed.

"I hope you know I don’t plan on letting you go like those other girls did," Bubbles whispered in between kisses.

Boomer chuckled against her lips softly. "Good cause I don’t plan on going anywhere."

They continued like that for a while before a cell phone went off demanding why they were still out when it was nearly midnight. Needless to say, neither blue was very happy with the chef of the night after that.

* * *

Boomer couldn’t help but yawn noisily as they watched the opposing team call yet another time out. They were getting demolished which wasn’t really a surprise. Still, it was the first game of the season and there was no way Brick and Boomer wouldn’t be there for Butch.

Brick shot him a glare at him for being so loud. “Just had to stay out until midnight. You’re lucky Bellum doesn’t have a curfew past the city’s curfew otherwise you’d have been screwed.”

Boomer waved him off. “Stop being such a worry wart. We would have been fine if we’d stayed out a bit longer. Not like the cops can pull us over in the sky.”

Brick rolled his eyes. “Maybe not but they’d sure all hell know who you two were. Plus, you’re barely awake for the game. You better not let Butch see you yawning like that. I won’t stop him from throwing a punch or two at you if he does.”  
“It wouldn’t be the first time so I’m sure I’ll live.”

Brick gave him a look before sighing and turning back to the court. Butch was quietly chugging water a bit away from the team while the rest of them chatted.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Butch has been in a weird mood after practice lately. Plus, he’s usually the center of attention on the team but look, he’s off to the side today. Something’s off with him and basketball lately.”

Boomer’s eyebrows drew together as he frowned down at the bench. He’d somewhat noticed what Brick was talking about, but he’d been preoccupied with other things lately and hadn’t paid as much attention as he normally did.

“Huh, you’re right. Wonder what that’s all about.”

“I dunno but it can’t be good. This is Butch and basketball we’re talking about after all.”

“You’re telling me. I seriously hope he shapes up soon or the other team might just be able to make a comeback.” Both Brick and Boomer jumped as Buttercup seemed to come out of nowhere to sit down next to them. She gave them both a cheeky smile before turning her attention back to the game. “Has he been like this all game long?”

Boomer couldn’t help but yawn again, more quietly this time, as Buttercup rolled her eyes at him.

“Probably.”

Buttercup gave him a look before turning to Brick who shrugged.

“Gotten worse as the game went on. I think it’s that Merrick kid’s doing.”

The guy Butch had meant to keep an eye on but hadn’t. Also, the guy who had screwed with Butch’s painting and seemed to be into Buttercup.

Said guy hadn’t noticed the green puff yet. Brick was a bit worried about what he might do when he did.

Butch had noticed her though. He shot a glance and a nod in her direction before setting his water down and turning to face the court. Time-out was over and they were all headed back to continue the game.

“Merrick huh? He’s really been egging Butch on lately hasn’t he,” Buttercup said mostly to herself. Brick raised an eyebrow but kept his attention on the game.

“Any clue as to why?”

“Notta one. He mention anything to either of you about it?”

Boomer shook his head. Trust a green to miss what was right in front of them. “Nope. Hasn’t said a word to us.”

Wasn’t technically a lie. Brick shot him a look and a smirk before turning back to the game.

“Whatever. The tensions gotten worse since last semester. Has he at least mentioned anything about that?”

Boomer shrugged. “Not really. Could just be because he’s in one of his moods.”

Buttercup shot him a look that Boomer couldn’t help but avoid. He was so no good at lying.

“Cut the crap Boom. You and cap head here both know I’m the one who usually has to deal with snail brain when he snaps. I’m trying to make sure he doesn’t do that to Merrick here. Has he seriously not said anything?”

Now Boomer felt kinda bad. He knew the guy had been the one to mess with Butch’s painting, Butch had told both of his brothers, but he also was sworn to secrecy. He literally couldn’t say anything. Luckily, Brick decided to take over.

“No, he really hasn’t said anything. I think the guy just rubs him the wrong way and we all know how Butch feels about basketball. Having someone like that in Butch’s holy sport is probably just messing with his head. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at Brick and Boomer turned back to the game. He was more than happy to let Brick finish this conversation.

“I might not have any dog in me, but I can smell bullshit from a mile away. Been dealing with it from snail brain long enough to have a special sense for it. You two are hiding something about this from me and I know you are. You’re just lucky I also know I won’t be able to get it out of you. Don’t think this is over though. I’ll find out either way.”

Brick and Boomer both frowned at that. Buttercup finding out… could be bad. Like really bad. Boomer knew they had to at least try and throw her off the scent.

“Seriously Buttercup, Butch is just in one of his funks. I think he also found some new history project he’s working on and adding in the hero stuff? He’s probably just distracted. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

Buttercup glared at him. “Bull. Shit. He’s more focused than he has been in a long time. I will find out what’s going on and you better hope it doesn’t piss me off or I’ll be hunting you two down.” Boomer couldn’t help but wince at that. Buttercup’s glare focused on him. “Also, daddy dearest knows you’re dating Bubs. Been nice knowing you.”

And with that Buttercup stood up and stormed out of the gym. Butch shot her a glance while trying to also focus on the game before shooting a look at Brick. Brick waved him off and Butch shook his head slightly before focusing fully on the game again.

“So, I’m dead and Buttercup’s on the hunt. Any wise words oh leader of mine?” Boomer asked.

Brick snorted and turned to give him a look. “Yeah, bribe the guy and just maybe he’ll only take your X.”

“I’m so dead.”

* * *

Okay, he was officially done. She wouldn’t stop laughing at him. It was ridiculous! It wasn’t even that funny! In fact, Brick found the whole situation to be straight up offensive.

"You done yet?" Brick asked Blossom dryly.

"I just can't- haha oh my gosh. Seriously, you were- ha - you were essentially the pat on the back," Blossom managed to get out before breaking down into giggles again.

Brick gave her a look. Honestly if it were anyone else right now...

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. Just don’t go telling everyone about this. I can barely handle the jokes Boom and Butch have been throwing my way."

Blossom laughed harder at that and Brick couldn’t really do anything other than sigh. He should have known better. Of course Blossom would find the while Him Abigale situation funny. Of course she would.

"Don’t you have student council work you should be working on or something? Anything other than continuing to laugh at me?"

They were currently seated in the junior year student council office, Blossom in her chair and Brick sitting across the table from her. They’d figured it would be the best place to talk about things without prying ears listening in.

"Sorry, really. I just can’t believe that she’d actually go for it. I always thought something was off with her but a minion of Him? It explains so much," Blossom said between lingering giggles and catching her breath.

"Yeah. Whatever. The thing now is gunna be how to make her see that Him didn’t actually promise me to her. Thank god for that."

"Could he have? I mean, I know that he's essentially the devil and he did bring you three back, but I don’t really know all the details. Does he have anything on you like he does Abigale?"

"Nah, we never signed any contracts with Him when he brought us back. Mostly cause he didn’t even ask, just went ahead and brought us back. Figured out later it was cause he considered us tools to defeat you three but, well, that ain't gunna happen."

"I know. I just wanted to understand how much control over everything he has. I'm actually a little concerned to find out he has minion families who just willingly do his bidding."

"Eh, that's half cause he rewards them and half cause he’s used a few to set some very harsh examples. This is Him after all. I wouldn't worry too much though. Him is all about himself and he apparently finds this whole situation between the ruffs and puffs to be entertaining. That and the fact that six X individuals actually pose a serious threat. Even just you puffs were a threat so now? Now he’ll not risk anything."

"Hmmm, I don’t know that I like that. I mean, does that mean that somewhere far down the line he'll act out again? Can we trust Him to not do that now?"

"I seriously wouldn’t worry too much Blossom. Him doesn’t actually want to destroy the world, he just wants to play with it and take advantage of the darkness already in it. He might pop up every now and then for some sort of mental game, but he won’t seriously go against us all."

"...that really doesn't make me feel better Brick."

He shrugged. "Best I can do. Him isn’t a problem though. Not anymore at least. I wouldn’t stress about it. And as for the whole minion family thing? Usually they don’t do much beyond buying him the new aerobics work out videos."

Blossom made a face. "He still uses those?"

"Probably. Look, Him was around long before any of us were and he’ll be here long after. As long as he stays entertained, we don’t have to worry."

"And what about our situation does he find entertaining?"

"...probably all the drama to be honest. I'm sure that he was loving the tension between the blues."

"And now that they're happily together?"

Brick shrugged again. "He'll probably enjoy a good romance story just as much for a while. It's probably safe to assume he'll know most of what goes on in our lives. It's why I don’t get why he’s demanding tea with us."

"Maybe he wants to make amends?"

"Nah, he’s not into the goody two shoes thing. I don’t think he’ll try turning us again, he’s too smart for that, so I really don’t know what he wants."

"Well, Mojo seemed to want what was best for his sons, in other words you three. Maybe he convinced Him to want the same thing?"

Brick thought it over before shaking his head. "I doubt it but I'm not stressing over it. I'll figure out what he wants eventually, it just might take a bit."

"Well, as long as he isn’t going to be a threat to the city, I say we keep Him entertained for as long as we can. Of all the villains out there, Him has the greatest potential to do the most harm."

"Yeah. He does. Anyways, now that you know about Abigale and the whole deal about meeting Him, I'm gunna bounce. Especially since you don’t seem to have any real idea on how to address either issue."

"I’ll talk to the council tonight and should have more information after that. I don’t see that they’ll have a huge issue if one of us is at least within earshot the whole time but we’ll see. They’ll definitely want to see the contract before you sign it. As for Abigail, I could go talk to her but..."

"Yeah no. Bad idea. I'll handle it. Somehow. In the meantime, just be careful. I'm positive Him isn’t a threat but her? Not so sure."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out then. Thank you for the heads-up Brick."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just...don’t go telling anyone. Seriously. Last thing I need is for Buttercup or Mitch to catch wind of this," Brick said as he stood up and grabbed his stuff. Blossom gave him a wide grin.

"I won’t say anything. Butch though..."

Brick made a face at her. "Don’t remind me. See ya later Blossom."

She returned the parting as Brick opened the door and left the student council room. He sighed heavily once the door was shut before turning to make his way down the hall. He didn’t get far though before he felt a pair of eyes on him. And whoever it was wasn’t happy with him.

Brick quickly spun around to find out who was glaring at him only to make eye contact with Howie. The boy glared for a few more seconds before turning and stomping off. Brick glared after him.

That was an issue and one he should have dealt with a while ago. Hell, he thought he had dealt with it. Oh well, later was better than never. He’d have a talk with Howie. And soon.

* * *

"Oh man, this’ll be so sick! They're gunna hate it!" Butch cackled as they flew in the direction of Townsville. Buttercup glared.

"Keep it down."

"Why? Not like anyone out here can hear us?"

"You're assuming we weren't noticed. Which I guess we weren't but still, shut your damn trap before they do!"

"Whatever. Still, so glad big bro changed his mind and let us do this."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, looks like this year Blane actually has the punks under control."

"Lucky for us then eh?"

"I mean, sure, if this is enough to get them to finally do what we need them to. If this doesn’t though..."

"Don’t sweat the deets Butters. Bro has it covered. The guy never has less than three back up plans."

"I mean, he is a red. I'd be more surprised if that wasn’t the case. How are things with him lately anyways? I haven’t seen him upset or angry about the girls at school backing off."

"You mean most of them backing off. Abigale's still trying to sink her teeth in. Did Boom-"

"Tell me? Hell yeah he did. Hilarious as shit!" Buttercup said as she cracked up laughing. Butch was quick to join.

"I heard Blossy was cracking up about it too."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Blossy? Not Bossy?"

Butch shrugged. "Eh, felt weird calling her Bossy now that Brick's calling her by her name. Plus, she’s like a second leader now, I guess. Felt she needed a nickname upgrade."

"Ha! And yet I still get insults?"

"Huh. Hadn’t thought about you."

Buttercup groaned. "You know you're the reason I hate nicknames, right? Literally why I tell everyone else to just call me Buttercup."

"I... didn’t. My bad?"

"Are you gunna stop?"

"...probably not?"

Buttercup sighed. "Fine. I guess I've lived with it this long."

"Come on though. I haven’t called you Bitterbitch in a while." She gave him a look. "Okay, so maybe I've called you other names but they haven’t been the worst names."

"You've been slightly tamer than usual. Only around me though. Had a question about that actually."

"The monster fights get my jitters out. Guess I can’t live a happy life without wailing on something."

Buttercup shook her head. "Yeah, not that. I figured that one out already. It's about Merrick actually."

"Ugh, please let me wail on him. Please."

She gave him another look. "Hell to the no. Heroes don’t wail on civilians."

"Damn."

Buttercup sighed. "What's up with you and him anyways? You're always glaring at him and vice versa. Hell, anytime you aren’t in weight class the guy ends up trying to convince me to lock you up."

Butch scowled at that. "Course he does. Guys a dick and he won’t take a fucking clue. I've serious all but actually punched the guy but he won’t take a hint. I know he’s not dense too so he should be getting it."

"Getting what? What's the issue between you two anyways? Wait, was he the one who messed up your painting?”

Butch was very careful not to tense, freeze, or react in any other way. “Didn’t realize you’d heard about that.”

“Course I fucking did! Is he the one who did it?”

Buttercup’s eyes were glowing ever so slightly, and Butch knew he had to be careful. It was one thing for him to go off on a civ. It was another thing entirely for Buttercup to go after one.

“Nah, wasn’t him. Don’t know who did that. They didn’t leave any clues for me to go off of.”

Buttercup watched him for a second or two and Butch was convinced that she saw through him. “Fine! What’s the issue then?!”

"I don’t even know anymore," Butch whined while also internally letting out a sigh of relief. It was fine. For now. "At first it was just fun to rile him up and I knew you wouldn’t get on me for it cause you weren't a fan but then it like got worse. Now he seems to think I'm in his way or something."

"In his way for what Butch? What does he even want?" Buttercup snapped, getting annoyed with the lack of an actual answer.

"You."

"...what?" Buttercup asked, blinking a few times as she attempted to process.

"Yeah. Guy thinks I'm in his way of getting to you. He wasn’t really stuck on you at the beginning but sometime at the end of last semester or something it changed. Now he seems stuck on you and convinced that I'm the reason he can’t have you. Which is total bullshit."

"Hell yes it is! I cussed the guy out telling him to leave me the fuck alone even! How the hell did he get this...wait. End of last semester? Like around the time you guys found out about Mojo?"

"Yeah. I mean, up to that point I was kinda winding him up a little but afterwards he went on the offensive. I've tried to make it clear he needs to back off but he ain't getting it."

"Shit. That...might be my bad actually."

Butch stopped in midair to glare at her. She stopped as well. "What do you mean it might be your bad?"

"Well I mean, I might have stepped on a trigger? So when you guys found out about Mojo and you were skipping there was a day he came up to me insisting I was going easy on you, which I wasn’t, and I cussed him out and told him to back the fuck off. I think I said I don’t need watching out for or being protected? I dunno! It was a while ago! Anyways, after that he’s left me mostly alone. Hasn't bugged me or anything since really."

"And you think that's why? Kinda a stretch dontcha think?"

"I dunno! I'm not a blue dipshit! I’m no good at reading emotions! It's just, you said he was trying to get with me, right? Well, I cussed him out good after he was trying to convince me that you deserved to be in jail and then I don’t hear shit from him. But you? You he actually starts to go at. So maybe, I mean, I just thought that maybe, I stepped on a trigger."

Butch thought about that. "You mean you accidentally made it a challenge he hadn’t been aware of? With me as the challenger?"

"Okay, first off, ew. I do not like that thought. Secondly, maybe? Guy’s a dick yeah but he seems to stop bugging girls when they say no. I mean, I know he’s got plenty he can chose from and all but most of the time they don’t say no cause of another guy. They just say no. I mean, I was doing that too but maybe..."

"Maybe he thought it was cause of me. Shit Butters, why you gotta make my life more complicated like this?"

"Oh, don’t even! I've been dealing with your bullshit for years!"

"And now I gotta deal with your delusional crush?!"

"Hell no! He’s not a crush! I want nothing to do with the guy!"

"I meant-gah! Never mind! I just want the guy to go the fuck away! It ain't funny anymore!"

"...sucks to suck I guess." Buttercup said before continuing for home. Butch was quick to follow.

"Hell no! If you don’t want this guy to end up in the hospital, you're helping me get out of this! No way in hell are you getting off easy with this!"

"Why do I have to help?" Buttercup whined. "Now that you're a hero and all, I'm only half on babysitting duty anymore. If you send someone through a wall it isn’t me that has to deal with you anymore. It’s leader girl."

"And you really want Blossy to have to deal with me with everything else she has going on?"

Buttercup glared at him before turning away with a huff. "Low blow Butchie boy. Low. Blow. Fine! I'll help if I can but I don’t know what you expect me to do."

"...date someone? Who's not me?"

"Hell no! How the hell would that help?!"

"I don’t know! I'm just thinking of ways to make him realize I'm not in the way between you and him!"

"No one’s in the way between him and me cause there isn’t a him and me!"

"Well make him realize that!"

"Gah! I'll do what I can. Night!" Buttercup said before picking up speed to zoom home. Butch glared after her for a bit before turning in the direction of his home. He glanced after Buttercup's green streak one last time before taking off at full speed for home himself.

* * *

"No! How many times must I say it! That part is subpar, and we won’t be using it!" Howie all but screamed at the other boy.

"Howie, we can’t afford a better part! We only made so much with the fund raising and we need to get this bit finished by the end of the week or we won’t be ready for the competition! It's already February!" The other boy yelled back. Antonio was his name if Brick remembered correctly. Great guy. Really understood coding and was looking to be an engineer of some sort. Computer maybe?

Well. Didn’t really matter to Brick.

"If we use this part then the likelihood of the machine breaking in a few years-"

"That's fine! We don’t need the thing to last years! It only has to last a few months."

"You gunna keep letting them scream like that at each other?" Another kid, Tyler, asked as he walked up to Brick. Brick shrugged.

"Tony seems to have it handled and I'm not gunna lie, kinda refreshing to see someone else yell at Howie."

Tyler snorted. "If that's how you feel then you should attend all of these sessions. Not a single one goes by where one of us doesn’t yell at Howie. Hell, Aubrey even yelled at him a few weeks back and she’s the nicest and softest-spoken person I know."

"Hmmm, has it affected things a lot? Are you going to be good for the deadline?"

"Yeah, we’ll be fine. Most of us know how to handle Howie. Tony's the one who's been handling most of the arguments. As the second best in the computers class, he’s the only one that Howie might listen to."

"Need Blossom or me to step in?"

"Eh, I've heard that you're pretty busy with your own thing and Blossom's always busy. I heard she took on the planning for the dance and that it's actually coming along nicely. Howie's more just annoying than anything else and one of you two stepping in wont for sure make things easier. If it really becomes a problem, we’ll let you know though."

"As long as you do. Come to me first though."

Brick could feel Tyler's eyes on him but didn’t say anything. The rumors had died down a tiny bit with Bubbles and Boomer now dating but there was still a lot of talk around the school. Brick was just glad they were all starting to get more focused on the dance though it made him sneaking hints in front of Blossom more difficult. She just had to go and say she didn’t need help and make his life more difficult.

"Sure thing. If Howie makes Aubrey snap again, we might just."

"Good. In the meantime, let me at least get him out of your hair for a bit."

"Long enough for us to get this piece in?"

Brick gave him a look. "At least that long but you know him, might not do any good."

Tyler shrugged. "It’s actually an easier fight if the part's already installed than it is to get him to let us install it. It’d help a lot."

"Consider it done then. Hey! Howie! Need to talk to you for a sec," Brick yelled across the room, startling Howie. Tyler gave Tony a nod and the boy stepped away with the part as Howie went to Brick.

"Thanks," Tyler said before walking over to join Tony. Brick gave him a nod before turning to Howie.

"What could you possibly want?" Howie asked as he reached Brick. He was looking down his nose at Brick while adjusting his glasses. Brick could see that his hand was shaking slightly. This was the first time they’d really talked since the last time. Well, the first time it was just them without Blossom as a buffer.

Brick grimaced at the reminding thought. "I need to talk to you about something. Let's move elsewhere. Don’t really want people listening in." Howie glared at Brick, clearly hesitant. Brick scoffed. "I'm not going to hurt you Howie. I literally just want to talk."

Well, he hoped it would be just a talk. Howie had a real way of getting under his skin. The arrogance and unfounded confidence the boy had reminded Brick of too many of the annoying people he’d faced in his past. Half the city council had given him and his brothers a similar look last time they’d seen them all.

"Fine. There is an empty classroom just a few doors down. The teacher allows me to use it for quiet study time after school. Let's talk there."

Howie moved past Brick quickly and started to lead the way. Brick took a deep breath before following. He needed to keep his cool. Last thing he needed was to accidentally burn the guy and have Blossom on him about it. Especially since she didn’t know he was having this talk with Howie. Brick was pretty sure if she did know about it that they’d just end up in another fight.

"Here," Howie said as he walked into the room. He didn’t bother waiting to see if Brick would follow. With a sigh, Brick entered the room and closed the door behind him. He gave the school a quick scan with his X-ray vision, avoiding looking in the direction of the student government office where he knew Blossom was. Butch was at practice and so was Buttercup. Boomer and Bubbles were nowhere to be seen. Probably on another date. "So. What did you need to speak with me about?"

Brick turned to face Howie. The boy was standing, arms crossed, in the middle of the room.

"Figured you and I needed to talk. Especially since you ignored the things I said last time."

Howie scoffed at that. "I didn't believe what you said at our last encounter was worth giving any credence. You are, after all, a former villain."

Brick took a deep breath. Howie was baiting him, he could tell. Still made it tempting as hell to give in to it.

"Look, Howie, I'm really not a fan of you. That's pretty obvious. And you ain't a fan of me either." Howie rolled his eyes at that. "But I'm not saying this for me or hell, even just for Blossom. You need to back off. If you keep this up your gunna end up hurt."

Howie narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

Brick sighed through his nose. "Not entirely? I mean, I do plan to start actively keeping you from bothering Blossom but at the end of the day I'm more worried you'll push someone else to their limits first."

"Firstly, I do not bother Blossom," it was Brick's turn to roll his eyes. "Secondly, Blossom would never harm anyone who hasn't committed a crime."

"Oh, I agree. It ain't Blossom I'm worried about you pushing too far, it's my brothers. See, they haven't really had to deal with you at all. I know how bad you really are, but they don't. Now that we’ve officially joined the hero brigade, my brothers will be seeing a lot more of Blossom even at school. I know that means that they'll also be seeing a lot more of you. Now, that's where the issue is. I have self-control, although not much of it around you. They don’t have a lot to start with. Piss them off and they won’t hesitate to tear you down Howie."

"The Powerpuff Girls would never-"

"They won’t even know. My bros ain't dumb. You piss Boom off and he'll trash your rep so bad that not even moving to another country could fix it. Butch? Well, Butch is a bit of a loose cannon I'll admit but that's only really with Buttercup. With someone like you he'll just keep on showing you over and over what your place is. He'll throw his weight around every time he sees you until you finally understand that you don’t hold a chance against a super and you never will."

Howie narrowed his eyes at Brick. "You think that threatening me will leave Blossom open for you to-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Even you? Jesus Christ! No! I'm not saying this so I can make a move on Blossom okay? That is not the point! The point is you make moves on Blossom that she doesn’t want. She’s told you so too! My bros have a lot of patience but seeing someone try over and over to force their thoughts on someone even when it’s clear that person isn’t interested? Yeah, been there, done that. We don’t have a lot of patience for that. Especially when it's happening to a friend and believe it or not Howie, Butch and Boomer consider Blossom a friend. So listen to me for once and back. Off. For good. I mean it Howie."

Howie scoffed at that but gave Brick a side look that said he was actually paying attention to what was being said. Brick might be the Bludgeoner but it was Butch who was the Baron of Berserk and Boomer who was the Dumb and Dumbest. They didn’t know where the limits were, not like Brick did at least.

"I will take what you said under advisement," Howie said as he decided he’d had enough of this conversation. He moved to walk past Brick. "Now if you don’t mind, I have to get-"

As he was walking past Brick, Brick reached out to grab Howie by the arm, stopping the boy. Howie turned and glared. Brick gave an uninterested look back.

"That...was where I was gunna leave it, but I changed my mind. I have one more thing to add." Howie raised an eyebrow but quickly shrunk back as Brick's eyes began to glow. "You seriously need a reality check Howie and listen to me when I say I only need half an excuse to give you one. I might have patience compared to my brothers, but you wore through that a long, long time ago. I left it alone though cause it wasn’t my place. I'm not leaving it alone anymore though. Back the fuck off from Blossom. She’s not interested and she’s told you so in about a hundred different ways. Enough is fucking enough. Next time I see you bugging her I will get you for it and I'm not like my brothers Howie. They might destroy your social life or your ego but me? I'll destroy ever single possibility of a future you want. Every. Single. One. I will make your life a living hell so seriously, enough is enough."

Howie cowered for a few more seconds as Brick glared at him before Brick finally let him go. The boy’s legs had gone weak and he immediately fell into a pile on the floor. Brick glared for a few more seconds before sighing and letting the beams in his eyes dissipate.

"You're a smart guy Howie and not a complete dick. Just slightly deluded. Blossom isn’t interested and she never will be. Get that through your thick head and not only will we not have issues, I'm sure you'll also find you're a lot happier in general. Find someone else. Last I heard there were a few girls that might actually be into you if you payed them half a second’s worth of attention. Talk to them. Maybe you'll find someone who you really actually like and not someone to have a warped hero worship for."

Brick watched Howie for a few more seconds but it was clear that he wasn’t going to reply. With a sigh Brick turned and left the room. Howie stayed like that on the floor for several minutes before, slowly, his teeth began to grind together as his eyes sharpened into a glare at the door Brick had left through.

"That- that dog! Thinking he knows her better than I do! She rescued me! She helped me! It's me she sees, not him! I'll show him. I'll show them all!" Howie hissed as he pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

He pulled up a string of messages he had been exchanging with a group of people he never imagined ever talking to. His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a second before beginning to type out a simple message.

> It’s a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter? It's 100% the reason I fell behind. I had the hugest writers block with it and no motivation. The reason being? The blues date. Oh my gosh did I struggle with that thing, probably because I don't have a lot of dating experience (read: next to none). Managed to get through that though! I had a guest post a review that gave me the push I needed saying that I was doing a good job with the blues. Whoever you are nameless guest, you have my thanks. This chapter would have taken twice as long without that (and it was already something I had been working on longer than most chapters). Hope you all think I did the date justice!  
> I'll be back with another post in two weeks for this one. Till then. Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone thinks I need to change the rating or something like that please let me know. Despite the fact that I can count on one hand the number of times I've cussed in my life, I feel like I've put a lot of cuss words into this story. Not so much this chapter but, well, you'll see.


End file.
